


Nóstoi

by Aledono



Series: Logos [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everybody Lives, Lemon, M/M, Original Character(s), Sequel, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 138,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Santos Dorados reciben una nueva oportunidad para servir a su Diosa, la cual dista ya de ser la tranquila Saori Kido. La historia se centra en Milo y en su naciente relación con Kanon. Continuación de 'Milo' aunque no es del todo necesario leerlo con anterioridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: Atena

**Nota:** Si no leíste el fic 'Milo' te recomiendo leer el siguiente resumen. De lo contrario, puedes seguir al prólogo más abajo.

Nacido una de las Cícladas, el pequeño Milo nació con habilidades propias para convertirse en Caballero de Atena. Instruido a regañadientes por su madre Altea, una desertora del Santuario, no tardó en hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser llevado al Santuario. El recién nombrado Saga de Géminis lo adoptó como su aprendiz pero sus constantes 'desapariciones' lo mantuvieron lejos de su deber. No por esto Milo se quedó sin maestro. Pronto conoció a Kanon quien solo por el gusto de hacer algo indebido se volvió en un maestro sustituto, convirtiéndose en un pequeño secreto entre él y el chiquillo.

La instrucción del niño bajo la Casa de Géminis no duró mucho tiempo. Ewan de Escorpio, fanático de las criaturas míticas y ligeramente alcohólico, lo educaría desde entonces.

Poco después de la muerte de Shion, Milo encontró a Kanon encerrado en el Cabo Sunión. Le ayudó a mantenerse vivo a base de agua y carne seca pero para el decimo tercer día no lo volvió a encontrar. El chico ignoró por muchos años si éste seguía vivo o no, extrañándolo sobre todo en los momentos que se sentía más solo.

Después de la traición de Aioros y sintiendo que el Santuario no era ya un lugar seguro, Ewan llevó al muchacho de regreso a Milos (isla que éste odiaba por considerarla insoportablemente aburrida) para seguir con su entrenamiento.

A los 13 años, Milo ganó su Armadura y su maestro se retiró a Ballachulish, Escocia, para atender una taberna llamada el Red Fox. El nuevo Santo de Escorpio se reencontró con su amigo de la infancia, Camus, y mantuvo una vida relativamente tranquila hasta la Batalla de las Doce Casas que todos conocen.

Durante las lluvias e inundaciones que ocurrieron en la batalla contra Poseidón, las Cícladas se vieron sumamente afectadas. La isla Milos quedó totalmente devastada y de la familia de Milo solo sobrevivió su madre y su hermana menor, Maias. Mientras Altea ahorraba dinero, decidió enviar a Maias al Santuario (quien estaba recibiendo a muchos nuevos trabajadores para tratar de subsanar la economía griega) y ésta se convirtió en una de las cocineras.

Una vez terminada la Guerra contra Hades, los Santos Dorados fueron encerrados por designio de los Dioses.

# Prólogo: Atena

-"Descansen ahora. Todos lo merecemos."

Expreso la orden agitando mi mano hacia la salida del Templo. Les doy una última mirada a mis hombres y doy media vuelta, caminando firmemente hacia el patio central. No me toma mucho tiempo el esconderme detrás de las pesadas cortinas rojas que me separan de los jóvenes que, una vez más, se postran ante mí.

Sonrío.

-"Aunque no lucen muy convencidos."

Al menos no todos. De nada les servía ocultar su rostro detrás de sus cabellos. Podía sentir su confusión. Su enojo. El descontrol de sus cosmos era tan tangible que de haber extendido la mano, seguramente ésta se empaparía con sus inseguridades.

Podía escucharlos.

-'¿De nuevo aquí? ¿No deberíamos de estar muertos? La gente solo puede vivir una vez.'

Que piensen lo que quieran.

Ellos me juraron sus vidas y sus almas. Ya es muy tarde para negarme sus servicios. Además, no fui yo la causante de que regresaran al mundo de la luz. Fueron ellos los que decidieron escapar de su triste encierro. De mi parte solo recibieron la aprobación. Tal vez un poco de aliento. ¿Pero ayuda? No. Admito que no soy tan temeraria como para contradecir un consejo de Olímpicos. Y, sinceramente, yo sabía que mis hombres podrían salir de su prisión por sí mismos. Solo necesitaban la inspiración suficiente.

Puestas las cartas sobre la mesa yo no tuve nada que ver con su despertar. Ellos decidieron volver a mí y ahora tienen que aceptar esa decisión.

Tal vez lo que me entristece un poco es la situación de los más viejos. Ambos me han servido por siglos y sé que buscan descanso. Desafortunadamente, temo que aún me son necesarios. Shion es una buena figura de autoridad. A través de su boca realizaré los cambios que mi Santuario ya necesita, pero mi Patriarca es anticuado, necio y orgulloso como suelen serlo los líderes. Precisaré de Dohko para manejarlo. Él lo conoce mejor que yo. Sé que sabrá manipular sus hilos del modo más propicio para todos.

Si algo me consuela es que no todos parecen lamentar su regreso. Me pareció que varios ya se esperaban algo así e incluso que algunos otros parecían felices de estar de vuelta. Que disfruten este regreso. Son demasiado jóvenes como para ya haberse hastiado de la vida.

De reojo, veo una figura cruzar a mi lado. Extrañada, giro mi rostro hacia la izquierda pero pronto veo que aquella sombra no fue más que mi propio reflejo. Es obvio que mi Hermano se sentía orgulloso del cuerpo mortal que eligió: todo el bendito recinto está rodeado de espejos. Habrá que deshacerse de algunos de ellos.

Me observo con detalle y con desagrado me veo fruncir el ceño.

De haber sabido que este cuerpo iba a lucir tan frágil… aunque tal vez sea muy exigente. Después de todo, esta muchacha apenas se acerca a los catorce años. Aún habrá tiempo para que sus facciones se endurezcan. Solo será cuestión de tener paciencia y de volver a sujetar la Égida y a Niké entre mis manos. Éstas se han ablandado demasiado. Parezco princesa antes que cualquier otra cosa. Es en una de las muchas cosas en las que tendré que trabajar.

Al menos ya puedo reconocer mis ojos en el reflejo. Esas eran las joyas con las que me reconocían y apelaban. Es bueno verlas de vuelta. Al menos ahora siento que hay algo de mí en este caparazón. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en unos años haya borrado los rastros de Saori Kido lo suficiente como para decir que este cuerpo es realmente mío.

Siento que alguien se acerca.

-"¿Mi Señora?"

Esta vez acierto al encontrarme frente a Shion. Su mirada permanece gacha y su voz se mantiene fría. Me parece que se ha tomado el asunto de su 'reelección' demasiado a pecho.

-"Lamento molestarla, pero sus hombres se preguntan sobre el paradero de Seiya y los demás. Me gustaría que se fueran a sus Templos con una respuesta."

Tuerzo la boca.

-"Han vuelto a sus hogares. Ahí permanecerán por el tiempo que quieran. Ya no me son útiles."

-"Atena…"

Sé lo que quiere decirme: 'Son héroes.', 'Estamos aquí gracias a ellos.', 'Merecen más que eso.'. Pero nada de eso me interesa. No confío en ellos. Son temerarios y piensan poco. Ese tipo de hombres está bien para algunas batallas pero ¿para una restauración? Solo estorbarían.

-"Los guerreros solo sirven para las guerras. Yo no busco más guerras, Shion. Ellos esperarán hasta recibir nuevas órdenes. Pero te aseguro a ti y a los demás que podrán verlos durante la Panatenea. Me parece que serán en un par de meses, ¿no es así? Más adelante hablaremos de ese asunto. Anda. Ve y dile a tus compañeros que los Santos de Bronce están bien."

-"Sí, mi señora."- Se prepara para irse.

-"Ah, y Shion. Por favor manda a retirar todos estos espejos. Me ponen nerviosa."

-"Como usted diga, Atena."

Se inclina ante mí y desaparece entre las cortinas.

Yo decido continuar con mi camino.

Hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** ¡Tada! ¡Así comenzamos una nueva locura! ._. Ojalá y que salga bien. XD  
Bueno, primero lo primero, el título del fic. Otra vez tuve problemas con el nombre de la historia... pero de algún modo se me ocurrió algo diferente a 'Milo 2' (¡gracias a Dios!). Recordé que uno de los poemas que se supone que escribió Homero fue uno llamado Nóstoi que significa en griego antiguo 'Regresos al Hogar'. Este poema habla sobre cómo los griegos regresaron a casa después de la guerra de Troya y como en este fic quiero tratar el regreso de los Goldies al mundo de los vivos... pues como que quedó bien.  
Ahora... ¿cómo fue que regresaron? En realidad no le di importancia. Si es que algún día de hecho siguen con la Saga del Cielo, seguramente veremos a los Goldies escapándose mágicamente del monolito, peleando a capa y espada para defender a los bronceados y tal vez, solo tal vez, no muertos. Bueh, simplemente digamos que todo eso pasó y que no murieron al final. No quise inventarme nada locochón porque eso me tomaría mas tiempo y me alejaría de lo que quiero hacer en este fic: un KanonxMilo. Además, para como están las cosas, el día que de hecho resuelvan el asunto del Tenkai hen ya estaré ocupada escribiendo cuentos de dormir para mis hijos. ¡Jaja!  
La Panatenea era un festival Ateniense que estaba dedicado a Atena. Había una Panatenea cada año pero la Gran Panatenea era cada 4 y era... grande. Básicamente eran como unas Olimpiadas pero para atenienses. Podían participar algunos que no fueran ciudadanos pero solo en los deportes de menor importancia. Ya iremos viendo más sobre este festival.  
Ojalá que esta nueva aventurilla les guste y que les divierta. *0*


	2. Capítulo 1: Diafora (Desacuerdo)

-"Descansen ahora, todos lo merecemos."

Con esas áridas palabras, la Diosa salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a un muy confundido grupo de Caballeros que apenas atinaban a incorporarse.

-"No parece la misma."- Fue Tauro el primero en hablar. Para no variar en él, su rostro mantenía una tierna sonrisa. –"Creo que hemos perdido a Saori Kido."

-"La de los ojos garzos ha regresado."- Añadió el Santo de Aries. –"Atena ha despertado y las cosas serán diferentes de ahora en adelante."

-'¿Diferentes? ¡Como debieron de haber sido desde un principio!'- El Santo de Escorpio no se atrevió a pronunciar aquella idea. Seguramente pocos le acompañarían en el entusiasmo. La verdad era que él mismo se sentía nervioso. El tratar con la muchachita japonesa había sido una cosa. ¿El estar de pie ante una verdadera Olímpica? Eso ya era punto y aparte. Sobre todo considerando que toda la ternura que la señorita Kido llegó a mostrar alguna vez se había esfumado por completo. –'Pareciera que la Diosa se tragó a la muchachita.'- De tal palo tal astilla. Seguro sacó de Zeus el gusto a tragarse a otras deidades.

Los murmullos comenzaron. Pequeños grupos se formaron en el Salón Principal. Casi todos hablaban de lo mismo: la nueva actitud de su Diosa. Solo dos permanecían en silencio pero esto no duró demasiado.

-"Shion."- El resto calló al reconocer la voz del Santo de Libra entre el barullo. –"¿Esto está bien?"

Todos esperaron la respuesta con expectativa. Aquella era una duda que casi todos compartían.

-"Fue nuestra decisión regresar, Dohko."- El restituido Patriarca se tomó su tiempo para elegir la respuesta. –"Es nuestro deber ser fieles a la Diosa aún después de la muerte."

-"Pero nosotros ya hemos muerto por Ella."- El Séptimo Guardián se excusó. –"La gente solo vive una vez. No tenemos el derecho de estar aquí."

-"No es cuestión de si hay derecho o no. Es cuestión de que es nuestra obligación estar aquí."- Frío y prepotente. Dohko casi había olvidado esas molestas características de su amigo.

-"Estoy cansado."- Agachó el rostro. Tal vez su cuerpo era el de un hombre joven, pero su alma era la de un anciano. Tantos años sirviéndole. Tantas peleas. Él sentía que había tenido suficiente. –"¡Tú también debes de estarlo!"

De todos los presentes, solo Shion podía entenderlo. Solo él había pasado por lo mismo. No se atrevería a negarlo. ¡No podría! Sería un hipócrita si lo hiciera.

-"Lo estoy. Pero eso no importa. Atena nos necesita. No nos dejará ir."

-"¿Y cuándo lo hará? ¿Cuándo el Sol estalle?"- Tomó aire. –"Esto está mal. ¡Tú sabes que esto está mal!"

-"Eso no importa."- Repitió.

Los catorce hombres mantuvieron un solemne silencio, esperando que aquella pausa pudiera borrar la anterior escena de sus mentes. A final de cuentas, Shion tenía razón: queriéndolo o no, estaban de regreso. Lo único que podían hacer sin convertirse en traidores era permanecer en el Santuario.

Pronto, regresaron los murmullos.

-"Es bueno regresar."- Escorpio miraba con atención al hombre a su lado. –"¿No lo crees así, Camus?"- El susodicho asintió levemente. No le tomó tiempo al otro el darse cuenta de que su compañero no estaba precisamente con una duda existencial. La mente de Acuario estaba lejos de Grecia. –"¿En dónde está Hyoga?"- Se atrevió a alzar la voz, con esperanza de llamar la atención del resto. –"Seiya, Shiryu. ¿Dónde están?"

Todas las miradas se posaron en el Patriarca. A todos les pescó la curiosidad de en dónde se habían metido.

-"No lo sé. Imagino que descansando."- Pronto notó que aquella respuesta no les bastaría. –"Le preguntaré a Atena."

Resignado, Shion salió en su búsqueda.

De nuevo los murmullos.

-"Seguro que están bien."- Dijo Escorpio. Sin embargo, su interlocutor estaba demasiado ocupado esperando a que el Kyoko regresara como para escucharlo.

El Octavo Guardián puso sus ojos en blanco por unos segundos. Por lo visto, ni la muerte podría cambiar a su compañero. Exhaló y giró su atención a dos idénticas figuras discutiendo no muy lejos de él. Aquella plática no se veía muy afable pero podía imaginarse de lo que se trataba.

Milo sonrió.

Tenía una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

-"No puedo creer lo que dices."

Saga veía con recelo a su gemelo, el cual permanecía cruzado de brazos y con una mueca de total desagrado. Se sintió aliviado al saber que el resto de sus compañeros estaban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones: sospechaba que se avecinaba una pelea y no le gustaba dar espectáculos.

-"No soy el único que cree que deberíamos de estar muertos."

El mayor suspiró y el otro se preparó mentalmente para lo que seguía. Casi podía escuchar el sermón que se avecinaba. Lealtad. Traición. Deber.

-"Deberías de estar agradecido. Es ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de resarcir el daño que ocasionamos. De mostrar nuestra lealtad."

El otro chasqueó la boca. Definitivamente Saga era como una novela barata: cursi y predecible.

-"Qué resarcir ni qué nada. Te recuerdo que ambos hemos pagado por lo que hicimos. Al final elegimos el camino correcto ¿no?"

-"Creo que no estás consciente de la traición que cometimos. ¿Crees que una buena obra pueda-"

-"¿Compensar muchas otras malas?"- Ya se las sabía todas. A Saga le costaría trabajo salir con algo nuevo. –"¿Y qué si no lo hace? No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el pasado. ¿Ya por eso tengo que sentirme culpable por el resto de mi vida?"

-"No importa si te sientes culpable o no. Lo único que importa es tu deber."

-"Vamos, hermano. Sabes que todo esto se trata de lo que hicimos. De que no puedes perdonarte a ti mismo. Pero mira."- Señaló a los demás. –"A ellos ya no les importa lo que pasó. ¡A Atena no le importa! No veo por qué nos tiene que importar a nosotros."

La discusión fue interrumpida por Shion, quien regresaba después de su pequeña entrevista con Atena.

-"La Diosa me ha comunicado que Pegaso y los demás están sanos y salvos en sus hogares."

-"¿Regresarán pronto al Santuario?"- Preguntó el Caballero de Sagitario. –"Creo que todos nosotros queremos agradecerles lo que hicieron por nosotros."

-"Podrán verlos en un par de meses en la Gran Panatenea."

Un débil clamor retumbó a través del Templo.

Aquella celebración solo se cancelaba cuando la situación en el Santuario era crítica. Ese año, las circunstancias fueron especialmente desmoralizantes y la mayoría dio por sentado la suspensión de la fiesta. La noticia se recibió con alegría. Unos buenos juegos servirían para subir el ánimo de los hombres. Sería como gritarle a los cuatro vientos que los Caballeros de Atena podían permanecer impasibles ante cualquier desgracia.

Mientras las entusiastas voces se alzaban, Saga reconsideró la situación. Después de un rato se armó de valor y pronunció en voz alta lo que se venía preguntando desde hacía varios minutos.

-"Te quedarás con nosotros, ¿verdad, hermano?"

El susodicho lo miró con un tanto de sorpresa. Eso definitivamente había sido una invitación. Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo venía pensando desde hacía rato, no estaba seguro de qué contestar. Él no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Si portó la Armadura de Géminis fue solo porque se trataba de un préstamo y la hora de hacer la devolución había llegado. ¿O por qué otro motivo su hermano portaba el Manto Dorado y no él? ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber para la vieja y desgastada ropa que le cubría?

Por otro lado, ¿a dónde iría? El Santuario era lo más cercano que tenía a un hogar. Regresar al fondo del mar ya no era una opción.

Pronto sintió la pesada mirada de su hermano sobre sí. ¿Acaso tardó tanto tiempo en contestar?

-"¡Esta vez patearé tu trasero en la lucta, Gata Dorada!"

Aquella voz le hizo salirse de sus divagaciones. En algún momento Escorpio y Leo habían comenzado a reñir.

-"Si mal no recuerdo, eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez. Aunque admito que has mejorado. ¡Tal vez este año puedas durar un par de minutos más!"

Las instigaciones y las risas no tardaron en salir.

En ese momento, Kanon recordó algo.

-"Hay algo en lo que tengo que pensar."- Finalmente respondió.

-"¿Y eso qué significa?"

Con un tono más burlón que otra cosa, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Saga.

-"Que me quedaré."

* * *

-"Pareciera que Teseo peleó por aquí."

Unos minutos después de escuchar la noticia de las próximas festividades, la reunión se dio por terminada. La mayoría se retiró en grupos que fueron desapareciendo poco a poco en los Templos.

Unos de los primeros en segregarse fueron los Caballeros de Acuario y de Escorpio. Después de breves despedidas se adentraron a la Penúltima Casa. En el exterior, todos los Templos se veían como nuevos. Con Atena de regreso al Santuario, los edificios se erigieron de los escombros que dejó tras su 'muerte'. Sin embargo, una mirada no muy exhaustiva al interior demostraba que el poder de la Diosa solo llegaba a las estructuras de mármol, no a los muebles o al resto de los objetos que ahí se encontraban.

-"Debí de imaginarlo."- Respondió Camus al ver los varios libreros del Templo reducidos a estacas. Las sillas y mesas estaban irreconocibles y todo el piso estaba cubierto de trocitos de madera, hojas y algunos cuántos libros que lograron sobrevivir. –"Nos tomará mucho tiempo arreglar todo esto."- Se inclinó para tomar entre sus manos un delgado libro de cubierta café.

-"¿Nudo de Víboras?"- Milo se asomó por su hombro, leyendo el título de la novela. –"No deberías de leer eso… es demasiado deprimente."

Camus sonrió, dejando al libro caer.

-"¿Mauriac? Sabes que tengo mejores gustos que eso. No sé cómo llegó aquí."- Se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo pensativo por varios segundos. –"Estoy cansado. Tal vez debamos de dejar la limpieza para mañana."

-"No podía estar más de acuerdo."- Aunque eso significara que la Octava Casa permaneciera en ruinas un día más. Aún no había entrado a su Templo pero le era fácil imaginarse que su estado no sería diferente al de Camus. Menos mal que lo importante había sido guardado en la biblioteca del Patriarca. Esa era una preocupación menos. –"Todo está destrozado. ¿Crees que contemplen esto en el presupuesto? No tengo demasiado dinero ahorrado."

El otro suspiró. El asunto del dinero era algo que ya había considerado y no llegó a una muy feliz conclusión.

-"Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que nos vayan a contemplar a nosotros."

-"Supongo que tendremos que estirar lo que sea que nos den, entonces. Pero ahora tenemos que ir a comprar comida. Estoy seguro de que aquí no hay nada que podamos tragar sin atrapar una indigestión."

-"Me gustaría irme a dormir. Mañana vendrán las doncellas, estoy seguro de que podrán hacernos el favor."

-"En la noche te dará hambre."

-"Entonces dormiré hasta mañana."

Milo arqueó la ceja.

-"¿Pretenderás que vaya solo de compras?"- El otro le miró como diciendo 'Eso mismo.', pero Escorpio no estaba de humor para andar vagando solo por ahí. Ya se había dedicado a eso por mucho tiempo. –"Supongo que puedo invitar a Saga y a Kanon."- Vio al otro asentir. –"Te traeré algo para que desayunes. Estarás hambriento."

-"Gracias."

Se inclinó ligeramente en seña de despido y tornó hacia su habitación. Realmente esperaba que su colchón aún sirviera.

-"¿Camus, estamos bien?"- El aludido alzó las cejas sin haber entendido la pregunta. –"Quiero decir, no hay rencores, ¿o sí?"

-"¿Por qué habría de haberlos?"

-"Oh, no lo sé."- Agudizó su voz. –"Tal vez porque, ya sabes, intentamos matarnos mutuamente."

Se escuchó una débil risa. Camus se le acercó lo suficiente como para colocar su mano en su hombro.

-"Ambos hicimos lo que teníamos qué hacer. No tiene por qué haber resentimientos."

-"Te extrañé."

-"Me lo imagino."- De haber estado consciente, él también lo hubiera extrañado. –"¿No olvidarás traerme café? Sabes que lo necesito para despertar."

-"Café será."

-"Nos vemos mañana."

Al verlo caminar hacia su habitación, una ráfaga de temor lo sacudió. Afortunadamente, no tardó en dejarla pasar.

-"Mañana."

* * *

-"¿Cómo una sola persona puede ser tan aburrida?"

En el portal del Templo de Géminis, un muy malhumorado Kanon lanzaba imprecaciones en contra de Saga.

-"¿Kanon?"- Éste alzó el rostro para encontrarse con el Octavo Guardián. –"¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Y tu hermano?"

-"Me dijo que lo ayudara a limpiar o que me fuera y no estorbara. Por supuesto, me fui. Como si estuviera para estar de criado. ¿Por qué no puede esperar a las doncellas? Como si la basura se fuera a ir a algún lugar."

-"No creo que sea justo dejarles tanto trabajo a las niñas."

-"Tú también sales con eso."

Milo abrió la boca para preguntarle si lo acompañaba a Rhodorio, pero fue otra duda la que se escapó de sus labios.

-"¿Te quedarás con nosotros?"

Kanon torció la boca y asintió.

-"Estaré un rato. Hay cosas en las que tengo que pensar."

-"¡Ah!"- Exclamó el menor. –"Si la idea es ponerte a pensar entonces creo que estarás por aquí muchos, muchos años."- Se escuchó un gruñido. –"¿Me acompañas al pueblo por comida?"

Kanon miró hacia el pasillo principal del Templo y luego hacia las afueras del Santuario. Un viaje a Rhodorio definitivamente sonaba más interesante que quedarse maldiciendo en las escalinatas.

-"Ya no traes a ese horrible bicho contigo, ¿verdad?"

Milo se sorprendió. ¿Kanon aún recordaba a la tierna Scarlet? ¡Pero qué detallista!

-"Ya no. Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que es hora de conseguir una nueva mascota."- Kanon falló en descifrar aquel comentario.

-"No has cambiado en nada."- Colocó sus puños cerrados en cada costado de su cintura. –"¡Sigues siendo un niño loco!"

-"Tu, al contrario, has cambiado mucho."- Comenzó a bajar las escaleras. –"Ahora te ves mucho más viejo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloooo! XD Ya, ahora si les traigo el primer capítulo. No me gustó mucho (mucho de lo mismo) pero era necesario... quiero creer que los próximos capítulos son mejores.  
> A ver... a ver... la lucta. Era un tipo de lucha que se practicaba en grecia. No estoy segura de que sea parte de la Panatenea (sé que lo eran de las Olimpiadas) pero... ay, háganse los de la vista gorda si no. ^^' Este deporte es bastante peligroso. Es algo así como una mezcla de sumo/lucha grecorromana y el vencedor era el que mataba al contrincante o éste se rendía... y los atletas griegos no eran de esos que se rendían. Tenía reglas definidas pero no solían hacerles mucho caso (principalmente, no permitía puñetazos). A final de cuentas se hacía de todo: mordidas e incluso mutilaciones de partes nobles. Seguramente no era un espectáculo muy bello. Con el paso de los años, se fueron implementando reglas un poco más estrictas y un árbitro. La gente se seguía muriendo pero eran vistas más bien como 'accidentes' y no como parte del deporte.  
> Francois Mauriac. Anduve leyendo la biografía de Albert Camus y descubrí que tuvo una enemistad muy, muy marcada con Mauriac, otro francés ganador del premio Nobel de literatura. Por diferencias políticas, las peleas entre Camus y Mauriac se hicieron tan grandes que acabaron siendo públicas. Camus alguna vez llegó a decir: "Dios no es un artista. Mauriac tampoco lo es." Este comentario me llamó mucho la atención (Camus realmente sentía una extraña aversión contra Dios... el que comparara a alguien con él era interesante) así que me puse a buscar algo de Mauriac. Grata no fue mi sorpresa que su estilo de escritura es curiosamente muy similar al de Camus. Claro, de Camus solo he leído un par de cosas y de Mauriac no llegué ni a un capítulo de sus obras (muy, muy deprimente) pero al menos lo que he leído de ambos me parecieron extrañamente similares. No pude evitar hacer esa referencia.  
> Etto... creo que eso es todo. Ojalá no lo hayan odiado y nos busquen en el próximo capítulo. Para ahorrar tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo, ahora solo escribiré en mi profile las contestaciones a las reviews que me llegan anónimas. El resto se irán a sus correos. n.n ¡Bye bye!


	3. Capítulo 2: Gnome (Planes)

**Nota:** En Atenas había, en general, tres tipos de habitantes no esclavos. Los que tenían mayor poder eran los ciudadanos atenienses. Eran ellos los que decidían sobre la política y la religión. En segundo lugar estaban los extranjeros residentes, los métoikos. Se trataba de gente que nació fuera de Atenas y que llegaba a invertir y a vivir en la región. Ellos tenían que pagar un impuesto (metoikion) y rendirle cuentas a un 'guardián', llamado prostates (patrón). Tenían derechos muy similares a los ciudadanos pero eran considerados de un menor nivel social y muy pocas veces se les permitía poseer tierras. Los esclavos liberados podían aspirar a convertirse en un métoikos. Finalmente estaban los extranjeros, xenos. Ellos invertían en la ciudad pero no residían en ella. Si un xenos o un métoikos demostraba ser súmamente fiel a la democracia (servir, por ejemplo, en el ejército y mostrar una gran capacidad en batalla), podía hacerse una votación para ver si se les daba la ciudadanía.

# Capítulo 2: Gnome (Planes)

-"¿Me mandó llamar, Atena?"

La encontró sentada en el escritorio principal de la biblioteca del Templo. Aquel enorme cuarto, resguardado por las cañadas y las rocas, posiblemente era el lugar más seguro de todo el Santuario. Tenía que serlo así: fue creado para contener y proteger toda la información que los habitantes de las 12 Casas pudieran llegar a necesitar. Fue construida para ser eterna, resistiendo a cualquier Guerra Santa. Un edificio magnífico. Era una pena que estuviese tan escondido y, había que admitirlo, tan descuidado.

-"Shion, me gustaría que me explicaras esto."- Le extendió una larga hoja llena de nombres. –"¿Acaso siguen marcando a los métoikos?"

El Patriarca sonrió y cerró los ojos, como queriéndole restar importancia a la lista que se le mostraba.

-"Es solo una formalidad, mi Señora. Solo unos cuantos grupos aún están interesados en las nacionalidades de sus compañeros. Ya nadie oculta sus orígenes, si tomamos estos nombres es solo para el archivo."

-"Entonces, me imagino que no habría problema si fusionamos esta lista con la de los ciudadanos."

Shion tuvo que ocultar su asombro. Era bien sabido que cuando comenzaron a enlistarse caballeros extranjeros, surgió un gran revuelo en el Santuario. Los aqueos, sobre todo los vanidosos atenienses, se negaron rotundamente ante la idea de foráneos utilizando las Armaduras. A lo largo de los siglos los extranjeros fueron adquiriendo derechos hasta que prácticamente igualaron a los de los ciudadanos. Ya no había diferencia, más que en el nombre, entre un ateniense y un métoikos. Sin embargo, la idea de fusionar ambos registros parecía demasiado radical. Buena, pero radical.

-"Honestamente, creo que nadie se daría cuenta."

-"Bien, entonces así se hará."

-"¿Hay algo más que pueda ser por Usted?"

-"De hecho…"- No pensaba hacer aquella petición sino hasta dentro un par de días pero quiso aprovechar que su Patriarca estuviera tan complaciente. –"Es necesario que me dirija a Arcadia."

-"Espero que no pretenda ir por su cuenta."

La Diosa alzó ambas cejas. Algo así no se le hubiera ocurrido. Si no fuera porque se trataba de un asunto que quería tratar personalmente, ni siquiera pensaría en salir de Ática.

-"No. Muy al contrario. Me gustaría ser acompañada por algún Santo Dorado instruido en los misterios de Hermes."

El otro se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Hermes? Sería absurdo que los Caballeros de Atena dedicaran su tiempo adorando a otros Dioses. ¿Por qué alguno de ellos habría de conocer aquellos ritos paganos?

-"No estoy seguro de que haya alguien."

-"Bueno, está bien. Mientras conozca alguna ceremonia básica no habrá problema. Es posible que el mismo Hermes haya olvidado el cómo debe de ser adorado."- Sonrió ante la imagen del Mensajero, desconsolado, al no haber recibido las atenciones pertinentes por siglos.

Regresó el mutismo y el nerviosismo de Shion se hizo tangible. Él apenas conocía a algunos cuantos Caballeros. Uno de ellos podía ser un experto en sacerdocio y él no lo sabría. ¿Cómo recomendarle uno?

-"No sé qué decirle, mi Señora. No hay hombre que yo conozca que sepa los cantos necesarios."

La Diosa entendió. Shion permaneció muerto por demasiado tiempo. Tal vez el mantenerlo a su lado no fue la mejor de las ideas.

-"Entonces por favor manda llamar a Saga. Estoy segura de que él estará más al tanto de lo que ocurre."

El hombre agachó el rostro. No tenía que consultar las estrellas para reconocer la ironía en esas palabras. La había defraudado.

-"Si, mi Señora."

Sin mirarla nuevamente, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Ciento cincuenta mil dracmas.

El fajito de billetes maltratados y las opacas monedas descansaban sobre la mano derecha del Santo de Géminis.

Eso debería de ser suficiente para sobrevivir por dos meses. Solo sobrevivir. La compra de los muebles tendría que aplazarse hasta que tuvieran más dinero (así que lo mejor sería irse acostumbrando a comer en el sillón roto). Si. Sesenta mil por mes habría de ser suficiente. Treinta mil para emergencias.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, seguramente se había equivocando en sus estimados. Después de todo, no recordaba si su hermano comía tanto o igual que él.

-"No menos, eso es seguro."

Se murmuró.

Decidió no aumentar el presupuesto. ¿O no se dice que en donde come uno comen dos? Ya se las ingeniarían. En el peor de los casos tendrían que vender algo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

¿Vender?

Ya estaba de fatalista. No, no. En el peor de los casos tendría que ir a Rhodorio a aceptar las múltiples ofrendas que le ofrecían. Prefería quedar con deuda moral a perder alguna de sus por sí pocas posesiones.

Eso sí, habría que organizarse bien para saber qué comprar una vez que los salarios se restablecieran. Lo primero sería una mesa con sus sillas correspondientes. Después podría discutirse el asunto de unas nuevas camas. No habría que olvidarse del escritorio. Uno nunca sabe cuándo se puede llegar a necesitar. Sí. Los libreros tendrían que esperar.

Ropa. Recordó que tendría que comprar ropa. La que sobrevivió apenas y le quedaba. Además, Kanon no llegó con maletas llenas. Necesitaría su propio guardarropa. Ya era hora de que tuviera algo que pudiese llamar propio.

¿Faltaba algo?

Un rápido retortijón le hizo recordar.

Comida, había que comprar comida. Eso sí que no podía esperar ni a fin de mes. Santos y todo, aún necesitaban comer.

-"Ya llegué."

La familiar voz rebotó en las paredes de la habitación.

-"¿Dónde estabas?"- Preguntó Saga no tanto por reproche sino por curiosidad. Alzó el rostro para encontrar a su hermano cargando un par de bolsas de papel marrón.

-"En el pueblo."- Alzó sus hombros y señaló sus compras con la mirada, mostrándolas como la prueba de sus palabras.

-"¿Tienes dinero?"- El mayor alzó las cejas por la esperanza de aumentar su capital.

-"No. Le debemos dos mil quinientos dracmas a Milo."

Saga asintió. Era una pena que Kanon estuviera en bancarrota pero al menos ese día se había librado de un gasto. Ya le pagaría después. Cuando se lo pidiera o cuando tuviera más dinero. La que fuera primero.

No tardó en encontrarse solo. Su hermano ya estaba en la cocina despachando lo que compró. Decidió seguirlo.

-"¿Fuiste a mendigar a su Templo?"- Preguntó una vez que lo alcanzó.

-"¡Claro que no!"- Mostró un poco de indignación. –"Me pidió que lo acompañara a Rhodorio y acepté. Quise aprovechar."

-"¿Milo de Escorpio te invitó?"- Su voz sonó bastante más aguda de lo que solía ser.

Kanon frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso su hermano lo consideraba tan aburrido como para que nadie quisiera pasar la tarde con él?

-"Supongo que me consideró lo suficientemente interesante como para tenerme en su reducido grupo de no enemigos."

-"Sí."- Contestó el otro mientras examinaba la etiqueta de una lata de sardinas. –"Debió de haber sido eso."

Saga decidió no darle importancia al hecho. Estaba bien que Kanon se relacionara con otras personas. De ese modo la vida en el Santuario se le haría más llevadera.

-"Disculpen, mis señores."- Una tercera voz los interrumpió. Hincado bajo el marco de la puerta, un joven guardia esperaba el permiso para hablar.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

-"La Diosa Atena ha invocado la presencia de Saga de Géminis."

-"Eso es raro."- Admitió Kanon. –"¿Qué podrá ser?"

-"Habrá que averiguarlo."

Con curiosidad, salió de la cocina y se dirigió al Templo de Atena. En Casa de Libra, su mente regresó a los números.

-'Con sesenta dracmas deberá de ser suficiente.'

* * *

Astilla tras astilla se deshizo de la basura regada por su habitación, dejándola arrumbada en el pequeño rincón entre la entrada y la pared opuesta.

La visión no era muy prometedora pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Su escritorio no serviría para otra cosa que no fuera alimentar una fogata, pero al menos la base de su cama parecía intacta.

El Santo de Escorpio se asomó a través de la ventana. El vidrio había desaparecido. Menos mal que no era temporada de lluvias. De lo contrario, el ataque de los mosquitos sería insufrible.

El solo pensar en el tiempo que le tomaría limpiarlo todo le cansaba y el imaginarse los libros que quedarían inservibles le ponía nervioso. Aún así, una sonrisa torpe descansaba en su rostro. Después de todo, había sido un buen día.

Todos estaban de regreso, Atena finalmente era la que recordaba de sus libros de texto y en el aire se respiraba ese tan extraño aroma llamado 'tranquilidad'. No había experimentado semejante serenidad desde que salió por primera vez de Milos. En realidad no extrañaba esa sensación pero era interesante experimentarla de nuevo. Además, estaba seguro de que no duraría mucho. No estando en el Santuario.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeó su rostro.

Definitivamente sería interesante el cómo los Caballeros Dorados se relacionarían entre sí. Durante los 13 años sin la Diosa, la mayoría se limitó a su círculo de conocidos. Capricornio eternamente rezándole a su estatua divina, Aioria jugueteando con las Koree, Shaka meditando en algún lugar escondido de su Templo. Él mismo distaba de ser considerado amigable. ¿Podría esta vez ser diferente? Eso era lo que indicaban las bromas que se hicieron después de la reunión en el Templo Principal. Lo que ocurrió entre ellos ameritaba al menos una pequeña discusión pero era como si todos los presentes hubiesen sufrido algún grado de amnesia. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Probablemente era solo la alegría o el nerviosismo embriagando sus sentidos, pero es sabido que durante este tipo de estados la gente puede hacer mejores migas.

¿Quién sabe qué tipo de amistades podrían surgir ahora?

Aunque la verdad era que a Escorpio no le intrigaba tanto esto. Más bien, estaba intrigado por el curso que habría de tomar la presencia de Kanon en las 12 Casas. ¿Cuántos días tendrían que pasar para que Saga se hartara de él y deseara mandarlo nuevamente a Cabo Sunión? ¿Kanon en realidad toleraría estar encerrado entre las murallas atenienses? Ni hablar. Milo se encargaría de mantenerlo dentro de aquellos muros. El gemelo menor era demasiado divertido como para dejarlo en libertad. Uno simplemente no hace eso con las cosas que le entretienen. Él sería el remplazo perfecto para Scarlet. Lo mejor era que, para la longevidad que Kanon había mostrado, seguramente podría conservarlo por muchos años más.

Milo desconocía el porqué Kanon le resultaba tan fascinante. En un principio le llamó la atención su desfachatez y cinismo. En un lugar en donde todos parecían estar deseosos de seguir órdenes, él tenía el descaro de negarse a ser parte de la Orden. Él no era un Santo de Atena, tan solo era un insolente que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestar a su hermano y planear el fin de todo el orden establecido. ¿Qué más podría atraer a un muchachito inexperto y necio? Después del asunto del Cabo, Kanon pasó a representar algo diferente en su vida: algo inalcanzable pero a la vez esperanzador. Si había sobrevivido o no, era todo un misterio. Bien dicen que los representantes de la Octava Casa son atraídos por las artes oscuras.

Hasta ahí todo era comprensible pero ahora que Kanon había pasado de ser un 'paradero desconocido' a un 'fiel seguidor de Atena', todo era diferente. Ahora que lo pensaba, su incivilizado comportamiento podía ser opacado fácilmente por la desfachatez de Cáncer. Su petulancia no era nada en comparación con la de la Gata Dorada. Su poder no era el mayor de todos y ciertamente su técnica no era la más pulida. Ya ni siquiera le parecía divertido el hecho de que Kanon fuese una clonación errada de Saga. Le parecían tan diferentes que el compararlos era absurdo.

Milo se quedaba con pocas opciones. Por otro lado, no era algo que le fuera a quitar el sueño. Se trataba tan solo de una curiosidad. No necesitaba una respuesta para seguir buscando sus atenciones. Durante muchos años las esperó con impaciencia. No era para menos: pocas veces llegó a tenerlas. Como bien se dice: 'no hay nada más valioso que lo que no se tiene'.

Aunque, claro, Escorpio tenía su orgullo. Ya no era un mocoso como para andar de perrito faldero detrás de él. Además, Camus también estaba de regreso. Le cobraría todas esas cartas sin responder con largas horas de pláticas insulsas y vanas (apenas y podía esperar). Afrodita tampoco tardaría en invitarle a conocer el jardín que seguramente ya estaba preparando. También había que prepararse para las Panateneas y actualizar el archivo del Santuario. Ciertamente tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes como para andar perdiendo su tiempo persiguiendo a Kanon.

Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Tenía la sensación de que faltaba algo.

Repasó varias cosas por su mente y justo cuando estuvo a punto de dar el asunto por concluido recordó que tenía a cierta pariente cocinando en algún lugar de las barracas de los soldados. Tendría que ir a buscarla, aunque fuera solo para hacer acto de presencia. Era su responsabilidad y no podía actuar como si ella no existiera. Si. Hablaría con ella inmediatamente.

Después de dormir, comer y limpiar el Templo de Acuario y el suyo.

De repente sintiéndose perezoso, se lanzó a la cama tan solo para recibir una mala sorpresa: uno de los resortes del colchón se había vencido.

-"Dormir, comer, limpiar y comprar un nuevo colchón. Iré a verla después de eso."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Una enorme disculpa. Me tardé más de lo que debí pero tuve varios problemas escribiendo el capítulo 7... fue un rollo. ¡Pero ya quedó, ya quedó!  
> Este capie es muy sencillo pero me pareció muy dulce. No sé por qué, porque en realidad creo que no pasa nada dulce... pero... XD ¿qué sé yo? Hn... hn... creo que eso es todo. Ojalá que les haya gustado.  
> ¡Pobrecito de Shion! XD en una de esas también decide matar a Atena.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus reviews y les deseo a todos un muy feliz año nuevo, lleno de comida, dulces y un poco (solo un poco) de alcohol! ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!


	4. Capítulo 3: Dánae

_Óyeme, Hermes, mensajero de Zeus, hijo de Maya, que tienes un gran corazón, que presides en las disensiones; señor de los hombres, alegre, lleno de astucias, intermediario, matador de Argos que tienes talones alados; amigo de los hombres, inspirador de la elocuencia, que te regocijas con las disensiones y las mentiras astutas; intérprete universal, que gustas del provecho, que disipas las inquietudes, que tienes en tus manos el signo irreprochable de la paz; bienaventurado obrero, utilísimo, el de espíritu cambiante que vienes en ayuda de los hombres en sus trabajos y sus necesidades y que los proteges cuando hablan. Óyeme, da un dichoso fin a mi vida, los trabajos, la elocuencia y la memoria._

* * *

Atena casi podía escuchar la silenciosa oración del Santo de Piscis. Lo miraba paciente, seria y expectante. El olor del incienso le picaba la nariz pero no le molestaba. Alguna vez estuvo acostumbrada al aroma y el aspirarlo le traía buenos recuerdos; una buena noticia después de haber presenciado las tristes condiciones de Feneo. La bella ciudad se había transformado en una simplona zona rural: árida y pobremente habitada. No era de sorprender que Hermes dejara de visitar su restaurado templo desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Tanto que no estaba segura de encontrarlo.

Los rezos se extendieron por varios minutos y la Diosa comenzó a impacientarse.

-"¿Quién es él?"

Una aguda voz la hizo respingar. Fue difícil distinguir al dueño de la misma, pues la luz en el exterior del templo y la débil iluminación del mismo solo le permitieron ver el perfil del recién llegado. Solo una cosa era clara: el invitado era pequeño y delgado. Flaco por no decir más. Atena recargó su frente en la parte lisa de su báculo, escondiendo con él la sonrisa de su rostro.

-"¿De cuándo acá usas disfraces para presentarte, mensajero Argifontes?"

El muchacho se adentró al edificio, mostrando ante la luz de las antorchas, las delgadas y sucias ropas que le cubrían. Su morena piel estaba llena de manchitas de lodo y su cabello desaliñado y polvoriento. Definitivamente no se trataba de una imagen muy divinal.

-"No era sabio que me presentara en la Tierra. No después de lo ocurrido."- La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la Diosa. 'Después de lo ocurrido'. Aquella frase no era una que le resultara muy grata. –"Pero sabes que siempre he sido curioso. No pude evitar el venir. ¿Cómo negar semejante súplica?"- El niño dejó de prestarle atención a la mujer y caminó hacia el Caballero Dorado, que permanecía impasible hincado ante una figurilla de madera

-"¿Quién es?"

-"El duodécimo."

El Dios sonrió, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante para estudiar a Afrodita con mayor detenimiento. Una vez concluido su reconocimiento, decidió proseguir con la conversación.

-"¿Qué deseas, Tritogenia? Seguramente no me llamaste para hablar del buen clima."

Ella negó con la cabeza sin sorprenderse por aquellas palabras. Hermes no era precisamente la más paciente de las deidades: siempre con prisas, siempre desesperado. No era para menos… era alguien con muchas obligaciones.

-"Necesito información. Me gustaría que me dijeras qué es lo que pasa a través de la mente del resto de los Olímpicos. ¿Pretenden hacer algo en mi contra?"

-"El espíritu de las deidades descansa por ahora. No alzarán más sus armas en tu contra."

Atena frunció el ceño. Semejante respuesta no la convencía.

-"No me mientas, Hermes. ¿He de creer que se cruzarán de brazos después del insulto que mis hombres les propinaron?"

Una infantil risa retumbó por las paredes.

-"Hablas como si desearas una venganza de su parte. Sé que es difícil de creer pero no miento. Sabes bien que no lo hago."

-"No, tu no mientes."- Aún estaba dudosa. –"Pero dices la verdad a medias."

El niño se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose ofendido a pesar de que sabía que aquella acusación tenía más que fundamentos.

-"No planean hacer nada más por ahora. Le temen a tus hombres. Han escapado de una cárcel peor que la del Tártaro y saben que enfrentarlos nuevamente sería en vano. Los dejarán vivir por ahora pero cuando sea su turno de regresar al inframundo harán lo posible para alejarlos de ti. Los harán beber mil veces del Lete antes de traerlos de regreso al mundo de los humanos."

-"Entiendo." -No solo eso, ya lo veía venir. Sin embargo, aquel parecía el menor de los males. Seguramente en el Olimpo estaban inquietos. Ella misma lo admitía: no había un grupo así desde la época de los Héroes. ¿Estrellas solitarias? De esas siempre hubo pero, ¿toda una generación de semidioses? No. Eso no se daba muy a menudo. –"Te lo agradezco."- Se inclinó solemnemente. –"Confío que me informarás si hay algún cambio de planes."

-"Si hay algún cambio de planes ten por seguro que te enterarás, Tritogenia."

De nuevo se escuchó la risa y el niño salió del templo, dejando atrás tan solo el eco de sus acortados pasos.

La habitación permaneció en silencio por varios minutos hasta que el Santo de Piscis terminó su oración. Éste se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor para confirmar que se encontraban nuevamente solos.

-"¿Todo ha resultado como esperaba, Atena?"

-"Sí. Incluso un poco mejor. Te lo agradezco mucho, Piscis. Ahora podemos regresar al Santuario. Estoy segura de que Shion se alegrará al saber que podrá descansar del todo."

¿Del todo?

No, no. Pero seguro que el papeleo sería mucho más sencillo que una Guerra Santa.

* * *

Era la quinta vuelta que le daba al comedor y aún no se decidía a entrar. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo pronto: en menos de una hora se abriría el edificio y centenares de soldados entrarían a atragantarse de comida grasosa.

¿Y si mejor lo dejaba para otro día? Seguro que a Maias no le importaría demasiado. Seguramente ni siquiera quería verlo. Él no la recibió con los brazos abiertos y ella no era precisamente la señorita armonía.

Mañana. Regresaría mañana. Eso le daría tiempo para pensar mejor en lo que diría y-

Un rechinido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista para encontrarse a una cocinera abriendo una de las ventanas de madera. La mujer, de unos veinte años, no ocultó su quejido de sorpresa.

Escorpio aclaró su garanta mientras sentía la sangre subir por sus mejillas. Era como si lo hubieran atrapado a punto de hacer una travesura. Que sentimiento tan nostálgico.

-"Eh, disculpa..."- El resto de las palabras decidieron no salir de su boca.

-"Debe de estar buscando a Mai, ¿verdad?"- El otro torció la boca. Afrodita tenía toda la razón: no hay tal cosa como secretos en el Santuario. –"Espere, por favor. Iré por ella."

Milo se cruzó de brazos y empezó a dar pataditas al suelo con el pie derecho. Sería muy rudo el irse ahora. Tendría que ser fuerte y aguantarse lo que viniera.

-"¿Qué diablos son ustedes?"

Escorpio no podía esperarse un saludo más cálido.

-"A mí también me da gusto ver que estés sana y salva."

La mirada que la niña le otorgó no fue una muy tierna. Ceño fruncido, ojos chispeantes, boca torcida. ¿Cómo no había notado antes que se parecía tanto a su madre? ¡Las dos berrinchudas! Las dos insoportables.

-"Primero me dijeron que estabas muerto, luego tú y el resto de tu banda reapareció en un bendito monolito, luego me dicen que hay otra guerra y ahora resulta que ya todo es miel sobre hojuelas. ¿Este tipo de cosas pasa a menudo? Porque si es así, creo que ya vi por qué todos ustedes se vuelven locos."

-"¿Es que no puedes abrir la boca para otra cosa que no sea remilgar?"- Arqueó la ceja. –"¿O ya estuviste el tiempo suficiente aquí y tu también enloqueciste?"- Tomó aire. –"Han pasado cosas. Eso es todo. Con suerte todo estará tranquilo por un buen rato y tú solo tendrás que preocuparte por preparar sopitas y embutidos hasta que regrese tu madre."

-"Ella aún no regresará."- Al fin, la muchacha suavizó su tono. –"Me envió una carta diciéndome que ya encontró trabajo pero que aún no encuentra casa."

-"¿En dónde está?"

-"No muy lejos, se está quedando en uno de los albergues de Keratea."

-"Ya… entonces vete haciéndote a la idea de quedarte aquí un rato más."

-"Lo mismo dijo ella."

-"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

A Maias se le ocurrieron muchas cosas pero lo único que se atrevía pedir era el permiso para tomarse el día libre. Esa semana le tocaba estar de mesera en el comedor. ¡Y cómo lo detestaba! Con un solo día que se pudiera escapar estaría muy agradecida. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, varios chillidos agudos la detuvieron.

-"Se quedará a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad, señor Milo?"

Maias cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. ¿Es que todas las doncellas del Santuario eran un montón de cacatúas hormonales? Cada que algo similar a un hombre (que no fuera un mero soldado, claro, ni ellas podían rebajarse de ese modo) se les acercaba, se comenzaban a exhibir como gacelitas en celo. Entre mayor fuese el rango del varón, más entusiastas se volvían, llegando al punto de la locura cuando se trataba de un Caballero de Oro. Definitivamente, su hermano era toda una celebridad.

-"Me gustaría, señoritas pero hay cosas qué hacer."

-"Por favor, señor. ¡Le aseguro que le encantará la comida! Y cuando termine, podrá contarnos a lujo de detalle cómo es que regresaron."

Más quejidos.

Tan solo una fuerza divina detuvo a los hermanos de salir corriendo de semejante situación.

-"De acuerdo."- Se rindió. Sabía que no tenía de otra. Al menos no sin tener que sobrellevar los agudos lamentos taladrando su sien por horas. –"Pero si me sirven un menú vegetariano me voy."- Resignado, Escorpio comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio. –"¿Cómo puedes aguantarlas?"- Inquirió a la menor una vez que se sintió a una distancia segura de la ventana.

-"Costumbre. Supongo. No son peores que las casaderas de Milos."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del mayor.

-"Aye. Esta será una larga tarde."- No le sería fácil acortar la velada sin parecer grosero. Maldijo el momento en el que su maestro le instruyó la caballerosidad. ¡Y apenas y aprendió algo de eso!

-"Es bueno ver que estás vivo."

Las puertas del salón ya estaban abiertas. El primer receso de los soldados comenzaría en tan solo unos minutos.

Escorpio dirigió su mirada hacia las 12 Casas. A esa distancia, hasta el Templo de Atena parecía pequeño. Sacudió los cabellos de su hermana de un modo más despectivo que otra cosa y la empujó al interior del edificio.

-"Es bueno estarlo, Dánae."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nada."

* * *

-"Creí que nunca escaparía."

Milo se había equivocado: aquella no fue una tarde larga. Fue una tarde larguísima, incómoda y tortuosa. Tendría que encontrar un mejor lugar para verse con Maias. Otra sesión de esas y su cabeza explotaría. Siempre criticó a Aioria por pasar tanto tiempo con las Koree pero, ahora que experimentaba lo desquiciantes que podían ser el resto de las mujeres del Santuario, la idea no le sonaba tan descabellada. Sí, las Koree podían estar locas pero al menos no estaban al brinco esperando al próximo Caballero que se les acercase para prendarse de él y llevárselo a casa.

Al menos la comida fue buena y gratis. Las raciones no fueron precisamente generosas pero la sazón fue agradable. ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirle a Maias que le trajera comida todos los días? Eso le quitaría un gasto de encima y, mucho mejor, tiempo valioso de cocina. Le apenaba pedirle ayuda a Ilitía en cuestiones de comida. La muchacha tenía suficiente trabajo como para añadirle el de ser cocinera. Su hermana, por otro lado… ese era su trabajo. Seguro no le molestaría demasiado, además de que así podría escaparse del trabajo de mesera. Se notaba a leguas que no nació para eso de ser servicial.

Estaba exhausto. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba así y la garganta comenzaba a dolerle. Se daría un buen baño y de ahí se iría a la cama. No estaba de humor para nada más.

Apenas dio un paso al salón privado de su Templo cuando muy a su pesar se encontró con un par de ojos claros fijados acusadoramente en los suyos.

-"¿Kanon?"

Éste se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca. No se veía de muy buen humor.

-"¿Dónde te has metido?"

-"Por ahí."

-"Me muero de hambre y no hay nada que me guste en Géminis."

-"Si estuvieras muerto de hambre comerías cualquier cosa. O al menos irías a comprar algo."

-"Saga escondió el dinero."

Milo dejó escapar una risa. Con facilidad pudo imaginarse a Saga buscando el rinconcito perfecto para alejar a su hermano del tesoro.

-"Algo habrás hecho para que decidiera hacer eso."- El otro no contestó, confirmando aquella sospecha. –"¿Por qué no le pides ayuda? Dudo que te deje morir de hambre."

-"No está en el Templo. Se ha pasado todo el día con Atena. Pareciera mentira que Ella confíe tanto en él."

-"Es raro pero creo que es porque considera que la traición fue hacia Saori Kido, no hacia Ella. Es menos personal el asunto de lo que pareciera."

-"Invítame algo de comer."- Kanon no quería seguir platicando. Su estómago le ardía y cada segundo que pasaba se ponía de peor humor.

-"Estoy cansado, mejor te presto algo de dinero."

-"Anda…"- Insistió. –"No podrás negarle hospitalidad a un paisano, ¿o sí?"

Escorpio se rindió.

-"Está bien. Tengo algunas berenjenas pero no hay carne. Tendrás que conformarte."

-"Lo haré."- Ambos caminaron a la cocina. -"¿Ya me dirás en dónde estabas?"- Preguntó mientras veía al otro rebuscar entre un saco de verduras.

-"En el comedor."

-"¿Y eso? ¿Comida gratis?"

Hubo una larga pausa en lo que Milo decidía qué contestar. Su primer instinto fue decir la verdad pero pronto lo reconsideró. Ya podía adivinar las preguntas que le seguirían. ¿Tienes hermana? ¿Y de dónde salió? ¿Y qué hace aquí? Lo mejor sería evitar aquel interrogatorio.

-"Si. Pero no la recomiendo. El ambiente no es el mejor de todos."

A Kanon no le costó trabajo reconocer la mentira en aquellas palabras pero el sonido de leche vertiéndose en un tazón le hizo recordar su hambre. Tiempo para molestarlo tendría de sobra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay cosi! Milongas cocinándole a Kanuchis! *coff*  
> Etto... jaja! ya, ya me calmé. Veamos esto va a estar intenso...  
> El verso que está al principio del capie es el himno órfico XXVII: Perfume de Hérmes. Se supone que este conjunto de oraciones fue escrita por el mismo Orfeo y servían para solicitar cosas a las divinidades (a cada uno se le pide algo diferente). Quise poner la parte con Hermes para dar un tipo de clausura al evento Atena vs. Todos los Demás Dioses. Además... Hermes es taaaaaaaaan lindo. No quise diseñarle un personaje porque entonces me hubiera visto tentada a ponerlo en otros capítulos y si bien es algo que de todos modos puede pasar, no es algo que tengo planeado. Lo puse como niño porque creo que él es bastante juguetón. Argifontes significa 'Asesino de Argos'. El Dios mató al sirviente de Hera para salvar a una de las muchas amantes de Zeus. Después de meterse en varios problemas (principalmente por robarle a Apolo), Hermes le prometió a Zeus que no volvería a mentir si lo convertía en su heraldo. Eso sí, nada le impediría decir de cuando en cuando verdades incompletas. Zeus aceptó. Hermes tenía su templo principal en la ciudad de Feneo, en la prefectura de Arcadia. Sin embargo, un día se inundó y nunca volvió a ser la misma ^^'  
> Tritogenia es otro nombre de Atena porque ella nació al borde del lago Tritonis. Me gusta decirle así porque siento que es como cuando tienes un nombre que no te gusta y tus papás te llaman así cuando te regañan XD.  
> Tal vez puse a las doncellas muy hormonales... pero creo que si yo fuera una de ellas también haría todo lo posible para conseguirme un caballerito. Ellos son vistos como dioses y ¿qué mejor marido que un dios? Creo que todas las doncellas son de orígenes humildes y me imagino que su sueño dorado es casarse y tener hijos. ._.  
> Dánae, el nuevo nick de Maias. Hija de Acrisio, rey de Argos. Un oráculo le dijo que el hijo de Dánae lo asesinaría, por lo que la encerró (a veces en una gruta, a veces en una torre). ¡Pero nada se le escapa al buen Zeus que se transformó en lluvia y la fecundó! Una vez nacido el hijo de Dánae, Perseo, Acrisio los encerró en un ataúd y los lanzó al mar (era el mar el que los mataba, no él, por lo tanto no era culpable de asesinato de su hija... según él). Las olas llevaron el ataúd a la isla de Sérifos y un tal Dictis los rescató. Claro que al final Perseo sí mató a Acrisio. Hn... ignoremos el hecho de que Dictis se enamoró de Dánae. Elegí ese apodo porque las dos sobrevivieron a una muerte casi segura del mar.  
> Ay... creo que eso es todo por ahora. El fic ya va tomando más forma y espero que les esté gustando. ¡Reviews en sus mails/mi profile! ¡Gracias por todo!


	5. Capítulo 4: Menumato (Descubrimientos)

Le gustaba.

Y le gustaba no solo como amigo. Esa fue a la conclusión a la que llegó apenas una semana. ¿Conclusión? Más bien descubrimiento. Las conclusiones se dan después de reflexionar, de indagar y de sacudirse el cerebro al menos un par de veces. ¿Su situación? La idea se le asomó de tan súbito como un estornudo. Además, la revelación no fue precisamente arrolladora. Posiblemente cierta parte de él ya se lo esperaba.

Buscar tanta atención por parte de solo una persona no era algo normal. Sobre todo cuando se trata de una atención con tintes tan obsesivos. El interés que pretendía despertar en el mayor no solo buscaba ser intenso, también, y sobre todo, exclusivo. Nunca le gustó eso de compartir sus posesiones (porque él era de su propiedad, de eso ya no había punto de discusión). Resentía pasar manuscritos a cualquiera que no fuera el Patriarca. No le agradó nunca la idea de ofrecer las pocas golosinas que caían en sus manos. Hyoga descubrió por las malas lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser con respecto a sus amistades. Escorpio era una persona egoísta y lo aceptaba con orgullo. ¿Para qué andarse con hipocresías? Kanon sería suyo y de nadie mas. Ni siquiera de si mismo.

Ahora, lo que le intrigaba era el cómo lograría su cometido. Desde hacía un par de días que aplicaba la técnica de la cruel indiferencia pero eso solo servía para hacerlo rabiar. Era divertido pero no un modo muy sabio para acercarse a él. También pensó en dejar que todo fluyera a su ritmo natural pero decidió que no tenía demasiado tiempo antes de entrar al umbral de 'mejor amigo'. Después de cruzarlo sería difícil salir de él. No había tercera opción. Por primera vez en su vida deseó haber tenido algún tipo de experiencia en ese asunto de la conquista. Se le ocurrían muchas analogías con la cacería pero Kanon se le atinaba aún más escurridizo que cualquier otra presa con la que se hubiera topado antes.

Suspiró con tanto sentimiento que llamó la atención del que estaba a su lado. Casi se había olvidado de que estaba ahí.

-"Has estado muy pensativo."- Aquel hombre, Acuario, no tuvo que dirigir su mirada hacia Milo para saber de la expresión de desolación que traía encima: llevaba horas con ella. Le parecía raro verlo tan callado, incluso en las tranquilas noches como esa en la que solo se dedicaban a contemplar las estrellas a la entrada del Penúltimo Templo. Milo pretendió contestar solo con una sonrisa. –"Y muy atento a la Tercera Casa."

-"¿Lo estoy?"

Claro que lo estaba. Aquella no fue una pregunta retórica, fue una advertencia: 'No me sigas preguntando al respecto. No te contestaré.'

Camus decidió aceptar aquella amenaza. Milo guardaba celosamente sus secretos y sabía que no obtendría una palabra más al respecto. Torció la boca. Seguramente era lo mejor. Por el momento ignoraría su inquietud.

-"¿Sigues pensando en participar en la lucta?"

-"Sabes que sí."- Finalmente, una conversación pareció iniciar.

-"No lo apruebo. Me parece un deporte de salvajes."

El otro rió, inclinando su cuello hacia atrás.

-"Aye, porque matar a osos polares con las manos desnudas es algo solo para gente civilizada."

-"Eso es diferente, es entrenamiento. La lucta es solo…"- Se tomó su tiempo para elegir las palabras adecuadas. –"Un espectáculo barbárico."

-"Vaya que eres exagerado."- Rascó su cabeza. –"Lo que me recuerda, estás en mi equipo de lampadedromia."

-"Sabes que no controlo bien mi velocidad."

-"Lo sé. Aioria correrá por ti."

-"¿Está en tu equipo? Realmente buscas ganar, ¿verdad?"

-"Fue idea de Cáncer."

Camus alzó ambas cejas con incredulidad. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a esos tres juntos en un equipo. De lo que fuera.

-"Cuando compites actúas de un modo aún más extraño que lo usual."

-"Cuando la corona de olivo decore tu frente me darás las gracias."

-"No. No lo haré."

Con esa frase terminó la conversación y ninguno se molestó en iniciar otra ya que en ese momento las discusiones más enardecidas se presentaban en sus propias cabezas.

Acuario estaba inquieto. Durante años se consideró el mejor amigo de Escorpio. Sabía bien que él era merecedor de actitudes que el otro no otorgaba con mucha frecuencia. Milo podía llegar a tratarlo con discreción y complacencia, conductas que ni siquiera Saga llegó a recibir en su tiempo. Además, estaba el respeto. ¡Uno de los más cínicos de los 12 lo respetaba! Y no era un respeto normal, dirigido a cualquiera de sus compañeros. Se trataba más bien de una forma de expresar la admiración que sentía hacia él. ¿Admiración a qué? No estaba seguro, pero le hacía feliz el saber que existía.

Milo siempre estuvo orgulloso de ser amigo de Camus de Acuario y desde sus primeros años lo vigiló celosamente. ¿Cómo compartir a su compañero de juegos? Solo él podía recibir la atención del aprendiz del Decimoprimer Templo. Ese posesivo comportamiento nunca molestó a Camus. De hecho, hasta cierto punto lo agradecía: le hacía sentirse importante. Lo más considerado era que Milo no solo exigía exclusividad sino que también la practicaba. Sus andanzas tras el Santo de Géminis siempre le parecieron normales. Después de todo, alguna vez fue su maestro. El no considerarlo como parte importante de su vida hubiese sido especialmente desconsiderado. Si, Saga no le llegaría a preocupar sino hasta muchos años después y no por celos (o, al menos, eso suponía) sino por la auténtica desconfianza que sentía hacia él.

Afrodita, Shaka, incluso Aioria. Las relaciones que Milo guardaba con ellos no eran precisamente fuertes. A final de cuentas, todos ellos ya tenían su media naranja. Afrodita estaría eternamente enamorado de sí mismo y de sus rosas, Shaka era el mejor amigo de Buda y Aioria parecía el lazarillo esa jovencita pelirroja. Ninguno de ellos estaría dispuesto a prestarle mayor atención a Escorpio de lo que ya lo hacían y éste lo sabía. Tal vez por eso no gastaba sus energías en perseguirlos constantemente.

Ahora, Kanon era el asunto que en realidad le molestaba. ¿Por qué esos ojos turquesa de repente comenzaron a posarse más de lo usual en la Tercera Casa?

Por primera vez sentía su amistad con Milo amenazada. Desde que salieron de la Prisión de los Dioses, éste se la pasaba correteando detrás de Kanon. 'Como un ratoncito detrás de un trozo de queso'. Pensaba. Camus no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Milo había elegido a Kanon como su nuevo compañero de juegos. El sentimiento que esto le producía era tanto de dolor como de vergüenza.

Porque, aunque a veces se le olvidaba, Milo no era de su propiedad. A final de cuentas, el contrato de exclusividad era solo tácito y él podía estar con quien quisiera. No había motivos válidos para detenerlo. Además, no era como si el nuevo juguetito de Milo llegase en realidad a ser un obstáculo. Cualquiera que lo propusiera sería un ingenuo. El 'nuevo chico de la cuadra' no era más que eso, una novedad que llamaba la atención del Octavo Guardián y que perdería su brillo en un par de meses; un caprichito que no podía competir contra más de diez años de fiel amistad. ¿Acaso Kanon podía leer los pensamientos de Milo con solo verlo alzar la ceja? ¿Aguantar sus infantiles arrebatos? ¿Apreciarlo con todas sus virtudes y defectos? Por supuesto que no. Le costó muchos años a Camus el poder hacerlo y un novato no podría ni soñar en dominar aquellos temas.

En definitiva, su relación con Milo era excepcional y nada lograría desplazarla.

O al menos eso era de lo que se quería convencer.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento los hizo estremecerse. Sin decir palabras, ambos supieron que era hora de irse a dormir.

* * *

-"Buenos días…"- El saludo no tuvo contestación. Ni siquiera un gruñido. –"¿Otra vez de mal humor?"

Saga no pasó por alto el repentino cambio de comportamiento de su hermano. Claro, él nunca fue una persona alegre y entusiasta pero el extremo al que últimamente había llegado era demasiado. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sillón, sin dejar de prestarle atención al menor, quien parecía estar hipnotizado por su vaso con leche.

-"¿Qué?"- Kanon no tardó en sentirse incómodo. –"¿No puedo estar enojado con el mundo de cuando en cuando?"

-"El problema, hermanito, es que tú no te enojas con el mundo. Tu comienzas a desear su total destrucción."- Un ceño fruncido le hizo notar que aquel comentario no resultó ser tan atinado como parecía. –"¿Al menos hay un motivo válido para que estés tan disgustado con la vida?"

¿Un motivo?

Probablemente sí pero en realidad Kanon no se había puesto a pensar en él. Hasta cierto punto, lo consideraba normal. Seguramente su mal humor se debía a los grandes cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida durante tan poco tiempo. Eso de morir y revivir no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Ni qué decir de compartir casa con la persona que te sentenció a una de las peores torturas que existen, asunto que por cierto estaba ligado al del sedentarismo. La idea de pasarse casi todo el día entre las murallas del Santuario no le hacía demasiado feliz. Se había acostumbrado a hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera y ahora que tenía 'responsabilidades' comenzaba a sentirse atado. El asunto no mejoraba ahora que el ratoncito loco decidió desaparecerse. Al menos antes podía confiar en que lo invitaría al pueblo pero recientemente todo comenzó a limitarse a un saludo, un intercambio de golpes durante el entrenamiento y a una escueta despedida. Sentía que ya no tenía nada mejor que hacer además de quedarse en Géminis maldiciendo al resto de la humanidad.

-"Solo estoy aburrido."

-"No me sorprende."- Descansó el codo en la hombrera del sillón (¡había olvidado por completo que necesitaban un nuevo comedor!), recargando su barbilla en la mano. –"No has salido en días. Pensé que te estabas llevando bien con Milo."

El otro se alzó de brazos y asintió.

-"Me entretiene."

-"Y él contigo."- Kanon dejó su vaso en el suelo. Aquel tono le indicaba que venía algo interesante. –"Hay rumores, ¿sabes? Creo que los chismosos han decidido que serás su nueva pareja, que anda detrás de ti como Apolo detrás de las ninfas."- Sonrió. –"Camus debe de estar aliviado. Ya no se lo enjaretarán tan a menudo."

-"¿La gente no tiene nada mejor qué hacer que andar inventando semejantes locuras? Milo es un maniático. ¡Un completo desquiciado! Podrías ponerle una manzana acaramelada en sus narices y se volvería loco intentando atraparla solo por saber que será solo suya. Siempre ha sido un envidioso."

-"Hablas como si lo conocieras desde siempre."- Rió un par de veces mientras el menor tragó saliva. –"Suponía que habías escuchado los cotilleos y que por eso dejaste de verte con él."

-"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? No me importa lo que la gente diga. Mucho menos si se trata de algo que ni siquiera es cierto."

-"Entonces, ¿no te molesta?"- Inquirió algo sorprendido.

-"¿Debería?

-"A mí me incomodaría mucho."

Kanon creyó encontrar el hilo de aquella plática pero le resultó difícil creerlo. Solo para estar seguro, decidió remover un poco más la tierra.

-"Además, digamos que sí, que sí está tras mis huesitos. No solo eso. Digamos que es correspondido. ¿Sería un problema?"

Saga alzó ambas cejas y entreabrió la boca. No se esperaba esa pregunta, la respuesta le resultaba demasiado obvia.

-"No, no sería un problema. Sería un perfecto desastre."- Se levantó del asiento y decidió que había tenido suficiente de la fraternal charla. Lo mejor sería salir un rato, no pensar demasiado en el asunto y esperar a que todo se solucionara por sí mismo. Tan solo decidió dejar una pequeña advertencia. –"No juegues con ese tipo de cosas, Kanon. Es peligroso."

-"¿Qué?"

Así, dejaron a Kanon con la palabra en la boca y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-"No encontré el hilo, encontré el bendito alambre de púas."

O al menos a uno de los extremos. Ahora, ¿qué era lo que Saga veía tan mal del asunto? ¿La edad? ¿El género? ¿El hecho de que consideraba a Milo como su hermano y todo el asunto le parecía incestuoso? Seguramente era de todo un poco. De todos modos, habría que investigar más del asunto.

Tal vez no conocía tan bien a Saga como llegó a creerlo.

* * *

Atena trataba de organizarse entre un montón de papeles viejos. El olor a humedad hacía que le picara la nariz y la cabeza comenzara a dolerle. ¡Con razón Shion estuvo tan renuente a que revisara el reglamento por sí misma! Debió de haberlo escuchado cuando le ofreció tan servicialmente su ayuda.

Bien, aún era tiempo para solucionarlo.

Con un ligero revoloteo de su Cosmo mandó llamar al Patriarca. Éste no tardó demasiados minutos en aparecer frente a Ella.

-"Tenías razón, es un trabajo demasiado pesado."

El lemuriano asintió, tratando de ocultar lo mejor que pudo su mueca de satisfacción. Le fue difícil no pronunciar en voz alta un 'se lo dije'.

-"Busca algo en especial, ¿no es así?"

-"Sí, pero creo que yo misma he revuelto las cosas. Los años ya no concuerdan."

Shion se atrevió a rebuscar entre los pergaminos. En efecto, las hojas estaban totalmente desordenadas. Le tomaría un buen tiempo el poner las cosas de vuelta en su lugar.

-"¿Qué año busca?"

-"No lo sé, lo he olvidado."- ¡Ah! Una búsqueda en la oscuridad. El día no lucía muy prometedor. –"Pero tal vez tú lo recuerdes. Busco el documento que deroga la ley que prohibía a las mujeres poseer Armadura."

-"¿La fundación de las Koree?"- Dudoso, empezó a hojear los pergaminos buscando lo que se le pedía. –"Eso fue hace muchos siglos, Atena."

-"Lo sé. Es por eso que es necesario hacer algunas modificaciones."

-"Si, mi Señora."

Después de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, Shion localizó la hoja solicitada y se la entregó.

-"Gracias. Retomaremos esto en cuanto volvamos a acomodar las cosas. Creo que por desesperada he hecho un verdadero desastre."

Esa fue la primera vez que Shion escuchó a Atena reír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos mis conchinchines! Si... si ya sé que me tardé mucho en esta actualización pero salieron varias cosas y apenas este fin de semana me he puesto al corriente en la página. ^^'  
> Este capie es algo diferente a lo que me he estado acostumbrando (anda... de hecho le prestamos atención a alguien que no sea Milo) pero es el punto de inflección hacia donde quiero que se torne la historia. Por ahora, tendremos nuevamente a un Saga algo misterioso. ¿Qué diablos es lo que pasa por su mente? Esperemos que algún día nos enteremos. Por ahora, solo estará ahi para hacer ruido.
> 
> A ver... la lampadredomia es el origen de la antorcha olímpica. 10 equipos de 4 integrantes de cada uno participaban en una carrera de relevos con una antorcha durante la Panatenea. Seguro que ahora ya no hay tantos equipos. ¡Y no se vale apagar la antorcha así que nada de correr como desquiciados, ¿eh?! A ver cómo le va a los chicos en la carrera.
> 
> ._.  
> XD ¡CAMUCHIS ESTÁ CELOSO! ¿Qué tipo de celos tiene? Eso se los dejaré a ustedes, el chiste es que está sufriendo un poco y saben que me encanta hacerlo sufir. (¿Qué diablos? amo hacerlos sufrir a todos. Sobre todo a Hyoga.)  
> Y... y creo que ya.  
> Espero que este capie haya podido mostrar el lugar en el que los personajes principales están parados. Ya más adelante los veremos avanzar, retroceder y tropezarse como Edgar el que se cae. ^^


	6. Capítulo 5: Ammos (Arena)

Apenas había pasado un cuarto de hora desde la extraña plática que Kanon tuvo con su hermano cuando éste fue llamado, nuevamente, por la Diosa. Solo entonces el menor aceptó que era hora de iniciar su día. Con pereza arrastró sus pies por el Templo de Géminis hasta llegar a la escalinata. Estiró sus manos hacia el cielo y suspiró.

¡Estaba decidido! Esa mañana ni siquiera lo iba a esperar. Si quería entrenar con él tendría que ir a buscarlo. Ese día se haría del rogar y punto. Ya había tenido suficiente de ser ignorado por el Santo de Escorpio.

-"¡Muy buenos días!"

Aquel bendito saludo tumbó su plan en tan solo unos segundos. ¡No se suponía que debía de pasar así! Milo debió llegar a Géminis para encontrarse un portal vacío y solitario. Haría berrinche y bajaría de dos en dos las escaleras para llegar en cuanto antes al claro donde solían practicar y luego le espetaría un montón de palabras sin sentido recriminándole el no haberle esperado.

-"Mnse…"

Fue la única contestación que quiso otorgarle.

-"¿Ya listo?"

-"De repente me han dado ganas de quedarme en casa."

El otro arqueó la ceja y sonrió.

-"¿Así? ¿Mágicamente?"

-"Amanecí con el pie izquierdo."

-"Ah… yo creo que deberías de mover tu cama porque ya llevas tiempo así."- No hubo respuesta. –"Será solo una hora, ¿te parece? Si te descuidas podrías empezar a engordar. Los ancianos como tú deberían de cuidarse. Se dice que el metabolismo no vuelve a ser el mismo después de los 25 años."- Aún sin respuesta. –"Ya… acéptalo: estás refunfuñando porque te he dejado solo."

-"Tienes razón."- Kanon fingió un tono de derrota. –"El pasar tiempo contigo es lo único que pasa por mi cabeza. De hecho, he considerado el suicido un par de veces."

-"De ni mi dhuibh?"

-"¿Perdón?"

-"Te perdono."

Al mayor comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Era demasiado temprano para ese tipo de cosas.

-"De cualquier forma, ¿en dónde diablos te has metido? Creí que habías terminado de ordenar tu Templo."

-"He estado ocupado."

Justo la respuesta que esperaba. Era hora de cobrarle los insultos.

-"Seguro, con la muchachita esa que contrataste para tu Templo. Debería de darte vergüenza… es apenas una niña."

Le vio fruncir el ceño y torcer la boca de un modo más severo del que esperaba.

-"No digas esas cosas."- Hizo una mueca de asco que hizo reír al otro.

-"Vamos, no está tan mal. Está algo flacucha pero seguramente embarnecerá sana y bella en unos cuantos años."

-"No sigas. Es demasiado retorcido."- Milo decidió cambiar de tema por el bien de su estómago. –"Hagamos un trato: bajas a entrenar conmigo y en la noche te invito un par de tragos."

¡Ah! ¡Finalmente una buena idea!

-"Que sean más de dos y acepto."

Escorpio extendió su brazo derecho y el pacto se selló con un apretón de manos.

* * *

-"Menos mal que hoy me dejaron ir temprano."

El Santo de Géminis bajaba pausadamente las escaleras de las 12 Casas. Usualmente, cada que Atena lo mandaba llamar solía quedarse horas en su Templo. Afortunadamente, esta vez el asunto fue mucho más rápido. Aún estaba sorprendido ante el cambio tan radical que la Diosa proponía. A pesar de que fue lo más optimista que pudo a la hora de expresar la opinión que le solicitaron, dudaba que las Koree recibieran con los brazos abiertos las nuevas normas. Bien lo sabía él: esas mujeres no estaban muy dispuestas a cambiar sus estilos de vida, pero con suerte habría algunas lo suficientemente cuerdas como para aceptar que algunos cambios podían ser positivos.

En aquellos pensamientos se hundía cuando una serie de pasitos dentro del Octavo Templo llamó su atención. No tuvo que adentrarse demasiado al edificio para encontrarse a una jovencita tambaleándose entre los mosaicos. La niña sujetaba con ambas manos dos pesadas bolsas repletas de solo los Dioses sabían qué. Saga no tardó en ser descubierto.

-"Buenos días."- Después de titubear por unos segundos, la muchacha dejó las bolsas en el piso y se inclinó levemente hacia Saga.

-"Tardes."- Hallándola divertida, decidió caminar hacia ella y ayudarla con su pesada carga. –"¿Has venido a dejarle las compras al guardián de esta Casa?"- Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-"Sí."- La muchacha le siguió de cerca, sintiéndose algo abochornada. ¿Tan obvio era que el cargar esas bolsas escaleras arriba le era tan pesado como escalar el Éverest? –"Además he venido a prepararle la comida. Así lo ha solicitado."

-"¿Eres una de las nuevas doncellas?"- Siris, Isis e Ilitía pronto se vieron abrumadas ante los 12, o más bien 13, hombres a los que de repente tenían que atender. No pasó mucho tiempo para que tres nuevas doncellas comenzaran a ayudarlas. -"No recuerdo haberte visto antes."

-"No. Soy del comedor. Solo vengo a esto."

-"Me parece raro que Milo haya solicitado ayuda de fuera."

La niña se alzó de brazos. Habían llegado a la cocina y empezó a acomodar las cosas en su lugar.

-"Supongo que quería tenerme cerca."- Hizo aquel comentario casi por reflejo. Ese motivo fue el que le dieron al encomendarle el trabajo al que tendría que dedicarse por las próximas semanas.

Confundido, Saga quiso preguntar el por qué diablos querría Milo tenerla ahí pero al verla con la luz de la ventana iluminando claramente su rostro pareció olvidar aquella inquietud.

¿En dónde había visto a esa niña antes?

* * *

-"¿Solo tomarás eso?"

Ya llevaban una hora en la taberna y Milo apenas y podía terminarse su segundo trago de whiskey. Kanon, por su parte, ya iba comenzando el quinto de… no estaba muy seguro. Pero tenía ouzo eso que ni qué.

-"No soy bueno con la bebida. Me suelta la lengua."

-"Al menos deberías de mezclarlo con algo."

-"A mi maestro le tomaron muchos años el convencerme de que el whiskey no debe de ser mezclado."- Alzó su vaso como para tenerlo de testigo. –"Si es muy caro tal vez con agua mineral… hielo… pero hasta eso sería demasiado."

–"Curioso: Ewan haciéndose las del intelectual."- Dio otro sorbo a su trago. -"¿Para todo esto, qué fue de él?"

-"Está en Escocia. Abrió un bar y ha vivido felizmente embriagado por el resto de sus días."

Kanon rió más por el efecto del alcohol que por la idea de Ewan siendo dueño de cualquier cosa que no fuera un basurero.

-"Era un desastre. Qué bueno que no acabaste como él."

-"No que no lo haya intentado."

Un trago más a su bebida y Kanon la dio por terminada.

-"Paga y vámonos."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Milo obedeció. Después de recibir el cambio, respiró profundamente y se empinó lo que quedaba de su trago. Tuvo que carraspear un par de veces para quitarse la sensación de quemazón de la garganta.

Para cuando salieron del edificio, la calle solo era iluminada por las luces de las casas vecinas y la luna llena.

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"Eh… ¿al Santuario?"- Escorpio pensó que era hora de regresar y, por algún extraño motivo, supuso que su acompañante estaría de acuerdo. –"¿O quieres hacer algo más?"

-"La noche es joven."- Señaló al cielo. –"La luna está brillante, no deberás de preocuparte por caerte en la oscuridad."

-"¡Ah! ¡Eso es lo que pensó Rona!"- Su interlocutor se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mover su pie derecho con impaciencia. –"Ya sabes… la Mujer de la Luna. ¡La del árbol y el cántaro!"- Esperó algunos segundos por una respuesta. –"¡La de Nueva Zelanda!"

-"¿Vienes o qué?"

Imposible. Tratar de cultivar a Kanon era como acarrear agua con un recipiente sin fondo.

-"No pretenderás ir a otro bar, ¿o sí?"- Ya traía muy poco dinero consigo. El que el mayor decidiera salir de la taberna anterior había sido una verdadera bendición. Una copa más y hubieran tenido que pedir fiado.

-"No. Es aburrido cuando tengo que beber solo."- Giró su cabeza buscando alguna vereda que se viera lo suficientemente interesante. –"Vamos a caminar."

-"Claro, caminemos a mitad de la noche, con solo la luz de la Luna guiando nuestros entorpecidos pasos a través de una cañada."

-"¿Tienes una mejor idea? ¡Tal vez prefieras ir a la Fuente de Atena! Seguro que los fantasmas de ahí te agradarán."

-"Vamos a la playa."- No le dio tiempo al otro de reprochar. –"Hace muchos años que no voy a una."- Sin más, tomó el brazo derecho de Kanon y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el suroeste. Hacia el Pireo. Éste, demasiado sorprendido como para siquiera negarse, apenas notó cuando alcanzaron la velocidad de la luz para luego detenerse ante una costa solitaria.

La marea ya había subido y el fuerte tronido de las olas irrumpía bruscamente el silencio del lugar. El mar reflejaba la luz de luna, iluminando tenuemente el escenario.

Quitándose las botas, Milo caminó hacia el agua, deteniéndose al sentir la espuma de mar escurriéndose entre sus pies.

-"El mar aquí es mucho más violento que en Milos."- Se agachó para tomar un puñado de arena, dejándolo escapar a través de sus dedos con la llegada de una ola. –"Y la arena más gruesa."

-"Creí que odiabas todo lo de ese lugar."

-"Yo también."- Una ola rompiéndose apenas y dejó escuchar la lánguida respuesta. –"No es que lo extrañe, claro."

-"Claro."- Se sentó y quitó los zapatos mientras el otro daba pasos aleatorios en el agua, arrastrando sus pies en el agua esperando salpicar un poco más de lo necesario.

El menor no tardó en distinguir pequeños agujeritos a lo largo de la playa. Cada que el agua los cubría, éstos volvían a aparecer como por arte de magia.

-"Vaya que me trae recuerdos."- Instintivamente caminó hacia uno de los agujeritos, esperando que algún cangrejo saliera de su casa.

-"A mí también."

La suave y tibia arena escurriéndose entre los dedos de sus pies, el pesado olor a sal, la brisa meciendo su cabello, el vaho formándose entre ese pequeño espacio que había entre su nariz y su labio superior.

Para Kanon, aquello era una pesadilla.

Sentía náuseas y nerviosismo. Pensó un par de veces en levantarse e irse indignado de regreso a Géminis pero el mismo malestar lo mantuvo en su lugar. La mueca de desagrado en su cara no pudo pasar desapercibida.

-"Es solo una playa. Esta vez no estás encerrado."

-"¿Qué quiso decir eso?"

Escorpio alzó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-"No tienes por qué ponerte así."

-"¿Tú qué sabes?"

-"Solo que esto no es Cabo Sunión y que las cosas son muy diferentes a como lo eran entonces."

-"La arena pica. La sal hace que me ardan los ojos y el calor es insoportable. Yo no veo que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho."

Milo suspiró. Se sentía un poco culpable pero, ¿cómo iba a saber que Kanon se iba a poner tan mal con unos cuantos granitos de arena? Si bien sabía lo terrible que podía llegar a ser el Cabo, suponía que alguien tan insensible con él podría olvidarse rápido del asunto.

-"Viviste en el Templo de Poseidón por años. No entiendo como esto puede ser peor que eso."

-"No lo es."

Por supuesto: en aquel entonces su enferma cabecita estaba llena de lucubraciones malignas. Ahora que todas esas locuras habían desaparecido, de hecho tenía oportunidad de filosofar sobre lo que le rodeaba. La solución era, entonces, hacerlo pensar en otra cosa.

-"Anda, admítelo: lo que pasa es que has bebido demasiado y te sientes descompuesto."

-"Te recuerdo que no fui yo el que decidió irse a pasear a un lugar como éste. Es aún peor que la cañada."

-"Espera a que le cuente a todos: Kanon de Géminis no puede ni levantarse después de algunos tragos de ouzo y juguito de naranja."

¡Ah, claro! Era jugo.

-"Nadie creerá semejante patraña."

-"Me parece que tengo la suficiente credibilidad."

-"Haz lo que te venga en gana. Por mi, que crean que soy un abstemio."

-"No diré que eres un abstemio. Diré que eres peor que yo con la bebida… y que tuviste que vomi-"

Suficiente.

Escorpio fue callado por una pesada bola de arena húmeda estrellándose contra su boca. Tosió con fuerza mientras se sacudía los granitos de arena de su cara y lengua. Le fue inevitable tragar algo de las saladas partículas.

-"No seas ridículo. Nadie puede ser peor que tú con la bebida."- El otro apenas se recuperaba de la impresión, enjuagándose ávidamente la cara con agua de mar. –"Eso te pasa por hablador."

Kanon notó que las náuseas habían desaparecido.

La arena no era tan mala después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿A que no es horrible cuando te lanzan arena en la cara? ^^'
> 
> O.O Wow... diez reviews. n.n ay! ¡Que lindos todos por reviewarme! Me hace muy feliz leerlos. Y por cierto, muchas gracias a los que me han favoriteado a mi o al fic. ¡Que Dios les pague con dinero o muchos hijos!
> 
> A ver... a ver... "De ni mi dhuibh?", en gaélico "¿Te puedo ayudar?" El amable de Milongas quería ayudar a Kanuchis a suicidarse. El ouzo es algo así como el vino griego. Yo digo que es más bien como un licor por el hecho de que tiene anís y que es muy concentrado. Tampoco es que lo haya probado... eh... XD pero bueno.  
> Rona es una leyenda de Nueva Zelanda. Se trataba de la hija del Dios del Mar. La joven era la encargada de regir las mareas pero un día decidió acarrear agua durante la noche (pensó que la luna estaba lo suficientemente brillante). Sin embargo, las nubes ocultaron la luna y la muchacha se tropezó. Enojada, comenzó a maldecir a la Luna y ésta no se lo tomó muy bien. Bajó del cielo y se la quiso llevar consigo. Desesperada, Rona intentó permanecer en la Tierra abrazándose a un árbol pero la Luna jaló tan fuerte que se la llevó con todo y árbol. Se dice que se puede ver en la cara de la Luna el perfil de la muchacha, el árbol y el cántaro. Rona aún vigila a las mareas pero lo hace desde la Luna.  
> Hum... hum... bueno... creo que eso es todo por hoy. Este capítulo me encantó. Sobre todo la última parte. Fue dificil no hacerlo cursi o empalagoso. Honestamente me gustaría que la relación entre esos dos avanzara más rápido pero sé que no debe de ser así. Kanon por ahora está muy 'clueless' en el asunto y Miluchis ha decidido ser muy prudente. Puede que él sea una persona muy pasional pero creo que en algo de tanta relevancia prefiere no confiarse en nada.  
> Jaja, pero yo dije que era todo por hoy y ahora sí aquí los dejo. Muchas gracias a todos y espero que lo disfruten!


	7. Capítulo 6: Prosoponto(Máscaras)

Más de una docena de mujeres observaron con curiosidad a un soldado extendiendo en una de las paredes de sus cabañas un amarillento y ancho letrero. Usualmente no le daban mucha importancia a las noticias que les llegaban pero esta vez el comunicado venía acompañado por un Santo de Oro. Debía tratarse de algo importante.

Una a una, las jóvenes se acercaron al anuncio, leyendo y releyendo las líneas primero con rapidez y luego palabra por palabra, como para estar seguras de que habían leído correctamente.

-"¿Qué es esto, Aioria?"

Marin de Aquila fue la primera en atreverse a hablar.

-"Órdenes de Atena."- Obvió mientras envidiaba al soldado que se escurría a través de la gente. –"¿Qué más?"

-"¿Cómo pudo tomar semejante decisión sin consultarlo con nosotras? ¡Es una falta de respeto!"

El Santo de Leo no se sorprendió mucho de aquella reacción. Él mismo aceptaba que las Koree podían llegar a ser un poco obstinadas, sobre todo cuando se lidiaban temas tan delicados como el de sus máscaras.

-"¿Olvidas quién es? Ella puede tomar cualquier decisión que le parezca pertinente."- Exhaló pesadamente. Ahí estaba la Diosa, dándoles la oportunidad de finalmente deshacerse de esas molestas caretas y ellas le agradecían refunfuñando. –"Además, no es para tanto."

La posición de Marin era diametralmente opuesta. Si bien había pasado muchas penurias por su máscara, ya no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella. Además, le indignaba que la Diosa hubiera tomado aquella decisión tan a la ligera. Bonita democracia era aquella que los afectados no se enteraban de las nuevas sino hasta el día de expedición de la ley.

-"Es mucho más de lo que tú o Atena creen."

-"Ni siquiera les está obligando a quitárselas. Solo pide que dejen de obligar su uso. Cada quién hará lo que quiera."

-"Lo que Ella busca es que la tradición se rompa. Cree que en unas cinco generaciones nos habremos olvidado del asunto, pero te aseguro que no será así."

-"Eres optimista."

-"También lo fue Ella al prohibir la Exclamación de Atena."- Aquel comentario provocó que Aioria agachara el rostro. –"No espero que lo entiendas... y sé que nada de esto tiene que ver contigo pero…"

-"Concuerdo con Aioria."- La frase fue emitida por quien el joven menos esperaba, la Koree de Ophicus. –"Estás exagerando."

-"Es fácil para ti decirlo. ¡Medio Santuario ya ha visto tu rostro!"

Shaina dejó escapar un sonidito, mezcla de un gruñido y una risa seca.

-"Sí."- Retiró su máscara con cuidado, examinándola unos segundos antes de dejarla caer. –"Y por eso sé que estas cosas no nos hacen más hombres ni menos mujeres."

-"Esto es ahora, ¿qué seguirá? ¡¿Campamentos mixtos?! Atena no puede inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos así como así."

La discusión dejó entonces de ser solo entre tres personas. El resto de las Koree decidió participar en la conversación. Unas a favor, otras en contra y otras ingenuamente tratando de imponer un poco de orden.

El pobre Santo de Leo no tuvo opción más que de hacerse a un lado. Ahora entendía el porqué Atena insistió tanto en la presencia de un Santo de Oro para la colocación del boletín: su deber era el evitar que se mataran las unas a las otras. Vaya trabajo el que le había tocado.

Tuvieron que pasar casi dos horas para que el gentío se dispersara. Convencido de que no conseguiría de Marin más que una respuesta cortante, Aioria inició su camino hacia las 12 Casas.

-"Pareciera que has visto a un Revenant, Gatita Dorada… ¿qué pasa? ¿Tuviste riña con las Koree?"

¡Lo único que le faltaba! Tener que aguantar los chistecitos del Octavo Guardián.

-"No molestes, he tenido una mañana difícil."

Y se haría aún más complicada. Milo desvió su ruta tan solo para hurgar en sus asuntos.

-"¡Ah!"- Arqueó la ceja. –"¡Los rumores eran ciertos, entonces! Atena ha decidido quitarles la costumbre de las mascaritas."

-"Reaccionaron muy mal. No creí que aún fuera tan importante para ellas."

-"No."- Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Aioria y comenzó a caminar, agachando su cabeza como si fuera a decir un gran secreto. –"No. El problema, Gatita Dorada, es que Atena no les dio ni voz ni voto en el asunto. Eso es lo que las puso así."

-"Supongo que cambiar una de las reglas sin previo aviso fue desconsiderado de su parte."

-"¡Tampoco!"- Comenzó a susurrar, mirando a su alrededor con discreción. Sonreía abiertamente, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. –"Nunca hubo regla semejante. Atena nunca la aprobó, tampoco los Patriarcas. Fueron las Koree las que decidieron usar las máscaras. Más que nada, esas cosas representan su autonomía, ¿viste? Las hace sentir diferentes."- Aioria lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido. No parecía estar creyendo una sola palabra de lo que decía. –"Nunca hubo regla, te digo. Legalmente, la única diferencia que existe entre nosotros es que ellas tienen un tribunal especial. Es para que puedan salir limpias del asesinato de un Caballero, ¿lo sabías? Dime ahora si eso no es un abuso y si no debería de ser cambiado."

-"Seguramente esos son los planes de Atena."- Se separó del agarre de Escorpio y pasó su mano a través de su cabello. –"Ahora veo por qué se pusieron así."

-"Ha habido cambios... primero todos se convirtieron en ciudadanos, luego las Koree finalmente se convierten en nuestras iguales, ¿no te entusiasma el pensar en lo que seguirá?"

-"El problema es que todo lo está haciendo muy rápido. Toma tiempo cambiar el modo en el que la gente piensa."

-"¡Ah!"- Alzó los brazos al aire. –"¡Que si hay cambios, es malo! ¡Que si no hay cambios, es malo! Nada le gusta a nadie."

-"Por eso odio la política."- Se cruzó de brazos. –"Por cierto, ¿ya le has dicho a Camus sobre la carrera?"

-"Desde hace días."

-"¿Y qué dijo?"

-"Tú no te preocupes por eso, él estará ahí."

-"Más te vale. No pienso perder en la carrera. ¡Mucho menos contra el equipo de Afrodita!"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿No oíste?"- Cerró los ojos y habló con seriedad. –"Piscis se indignó de que Cáncer no le pidiera participar y está armando su propio equipo de relevos. Ya convenció a Shura y a mi hermano."

-"Si. Suena algo que él haría."- Concordó.

-"Así que ya oíste. Quiero ver a Camus puntual en todos los entrenamientos y rompiéndose el corazón durante la competencia."

-"Ya oí, ya oí."- Se arrepintió de haber desviado su camino tan solo para molestar a Aioria. Eso se ganaba por chismoso. ¿Algún día aprendería? –"Todo estará bien. Tal vez ni siquiera encuentren al cuarto participante."

-"Por tu bien, espero que así sea."- Con ese enunciado terminó la conversación y siguió con su camino.

-"¿Yo? ¿Y yo por qué?"

No hubo más. El otro no lo escuchó o fingió no hacerlo.

Milo chasqueó la boca y frunció el ceño.

¡Y Camus decía que él se ponía mal con las competencias!

* * *

-"¿No son hermosas?"

El Santo de Cáncer puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró pesadamente. ¡Qué ingenuo fue al pensar que Piscis tendría algo mejor que mostrarle que la restauración de su jardín!

-"Son… rojas."

-"¡Claro que son rojas! Pero, ¿no crees que son aún más hermosas que las de la ultima vez?"

-"Ah… bueno."- Si mal no recordaba, Piscis decía lo mismo cada que los capullos abrían. –"Es que realmente están rojas."

Afrodita mostró una sonrisa de condescendencia y entrecerró los ojos.

-"Tu habilidad para ser vulgar nunca dejará de sorprenderme."

-"Grazie! Hago lo que puedo."

El otro tomó una de las flores, cortándola y mostrándosela a Death Mask quien no intentó ocultar su nerviosismo. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a la peste de esas cosas.

-"Míralas con atención, este año los pétalos son más amplios."

-"Si, sí. Más amplios."

-"Y el tono que alcanzaron es un poco más brillante."- Arrancó uno de los pétalos. –"No mucho pero, ¿ves?, es claro."

-"Sí, sí. Más claro."

-"Nunca había plantado a mediados de primavera, espero que duren abiertas mucho tiempo."

-"¿Ya me puedo ir?"

-"¡Como si tuvieras algo mejor qué hacer!"

-"Sí lo tengo: no estar aquí."

-"Sticka! Todavía que me dejaste fuera en la lampadedromia. No tienes ningún respeto hacia mi."

-"Solo nos harías quedar en ridículo."

-"Soy tan rápido como cualquiera de ustedes."

-"No es de si eres rápido o no."- Rascó su nariz. El olor de las rosas comenzó a marearlo. –"Es de si puedes contenerte y no salir disparado a velocidades supersónicas. Estás tan acostumbrado a no moverte en batalla que cuando tienes que hacerlo te tropiezas con tus propios pies."

Si ese comentario hubiera estado dirigido a cualquier otro Santo de Atena, la discusión se hubiera convertido en una pelea. No era sabio burlarse de las habilidades de un compañero, mucho menos cuando se trataba de uno del mismo rango; la competitividad en el Santuario era algo que se tomaba siempre muy en serio. Sin embargo, todo era diferente con Afrodita. Él no se rebajaba a peleas infantiles. No era apropiado. ¿Dejar su glamour por algo de tan poca importancia? Nunca. Aunque pretendieran herir su orgullo, Afrodita siempre permanecía tranquilo. Eran pocas las personas que de hecho lograban sacarlo de sus casillas y ciertamente Death Mask no era una de ellas; era demasiado sencillo como para siquiera tomarlo en serio. Siempre torpe, siempre vulgar. Todos los días se preguntaba cómo fue que alguien tan elegante como él llegó a amistarse con alguien tan salvaje.

-"Podremos discutir sobre eso cuando mi equipo gane la carrera."

Cáncer rió quedamente (no se atrevió a hacerlo más fuerte) y se cruzó de brazos, sacando el pecho con orgullo.

-"Ni siquiera encontrarán al cuarto participante…"

Piscis desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, temeroso de que aquellas palabras pudiesen convertirse en ciertas. Ni Shaka ni Mü se tomarían la carrera lo suficientemente en serio y no tenía la confianza como para pedirle ayuda a Dohko. El Santo de Tauro no era una opción que le emocionara: no era lo suficientemente grácil como para ser parte de su equipo. Solamente le quedaban los gemelos y eso tampoco le hacía muy feliz. Kanon le parecía tan rudo e insoportable como Death Mask y Saga… Nunca se llevó muy bien con él. Le ponía nervioso y era de esas pocas personas que de hecho podían hacerlo rabiar. Alzó los ojos y oprimió sus labios al encontrarse con la socarrona sonrisa del Cuarto Guardián. De acuerdo.

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

-"Ven."- Lo tomó del brazo, saliendo de su Templo y bajando las escaleras hacia Acuario.

-"¿A dónde?"

-"A Géminis. Te enseñaré qué tan bien encontraré a mi cuarto participante."

-"¡Debes de estar loco! Saga nunca jugará con nosotros. Es un aburrido."- Evitó mencionar a Kanon porque consideraba que éste sería un contrincante más poderoso. Estaba casi tan loco como los de su equipo.

-"No es un juego: es una ceremonia importante en donde rendimos honor a la Diosa."- Si convencían a Saga, sería con esa excusa, no con la de 'pasar más tiempo juntos para conocerse mejor'.

Un poco más rápido de lo que Death Mask hubiese querido, llegaron al Templo de Géminis. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el dueño de la Casa se disponía a descansar de un largo día de guardias.

-"¡Saga!"

Lo encontraron sentado en su cama, quitándose la bota derecha de su Armadura.

-"¿Qué no saben tocar la puerta?"

Afrodita casi había olvidado lo monótona y grave que podía ser la voz de Saga. De repente sintió que lo mejor era pedirle ayuda a Kanon.

-"Claro que lo sabemos. Que no queramos hacerlo es algo muy diferente."

Piscis carraspeó tomando una decisión. Suficiente tenía con Cáncer. No estaba dispuesto a aguantar a otro salvaje como él. Tendría que sacrificarse y acostumbrarse a estar con Saga.

-"Quiero pedirte un favor: necesito un cuarto miembro para mi equipo de

lampadedromia y quiero que seas tú."  
Géminis no ocultó su sorpresa. ¡El orgulloso Afrodita pidiéndole ayuda! Consideró la proposición por varios segundos pero al ver el ceño levemente fruncido de Piscis se dio cuenta de éste realmente estaba desesperado. Lo mejor sería aceptar. Además, aprovecharía para sacar información que desde hacía un par de días buscaba.

-"Tu eres una persona muy bien informada, ¿no es así, Piscis?"

-"Esa es una linda forma de decirte chismoso."- Un codazo en el abdomen silenció al Caballero de Cáncer.

-"Estaré en tu equipo si me buscas información de la muchacha que ayuda a Milo en la cocina."

-"¿Mai?"

-"No sé su nombre."

Afrodita alzó las cejas y sonrió entusiasmado.

-"¿En realidad no sabes? ¡¿Pero en qué mundo vives?! Es la hermana de Milo."

-"¿Eh?"

-"Como escuchaste."- Se tomó la libertad de entrar de lleno a la habitación e incluso de sentarse a un lado de Saga. –"Es una hermosa historia: tragedia, valor, hermandad. Te encantará."

Así, el Santo de Piscis comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido en las Cícladas hacía solo unos cuantos meses. Interesado, aunque sintiéndose un poco insultado por no haberse enterado antes del asunto, Géminis escuchó en silencio.

Cáncer tan solo se cruzó de brazos, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y a la primera pausa que Piscis se dio para tomar aire preguntó: "¿Ahora sí ya me puedo ir?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que sope Saga que no se dio cuenta de lo de Maias antes... ¿pero a poco no pasa? Ves a alguien que SABES que te recuerda a alguien pero no te acuerdas de quién. Es un sentimiento bastante frustrante (no tan frustrante como cuando se te olvida el nombre de alguien que conoces... XD eso, además, es muy bochornoso).  
> Sticka. Es sueco y no estoy segura de cómo traducirlo. En inglés se podría decir como 'get lost'... supongo que sería 'ya no molestes' o algo así.  
> Hum... unas disculpas si el principio del fic fue algo flojo. Honestamente tengo severos problemas conque las koree puedan matar a sus hermanos de armas por algo como que les vieron el rostro. Es muy... sin sentido. Simplemente tenía que quitar esa estúpida disque ley (anda... no puedo creer que el Patriarca acceda a semejante capricho de las señoritas) para estar conforme. Marin, Marin, Marin. Creo que ella es muy orgullosa. Creo que toma el asunto de su máscara demasiado en serio y por eso tuve que ponerla en contra del decreto.  
> A ver, a ver... ._. ay... ya sé que no debí de poner a Afro tan chisme. ¡Pero es que es tan divertido ponerlo así! Es bien lindo ^^  
> No tanto como mascarita al cual amo. *.*  
> Jaja! Eh... bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Fue un capie especialmente corto. Mil disculpas. En los próximos al menos pasarán un poco más de cosas. n.n'  
> ¡Ciao y gracias por las lecturas!


	8. Capítulo 7: Antadelfos (Hermano)

-"Buona notte, Cancro."

Death Mask se paró en seco, sin estar seguro de querer girar su rostro hacia el que emitió el saludo. La oscuridad cubría el Santuario por lo que había confiado pasar desapercibido entre las columnas del Templo de Sagitario. Maldijo en voz baja al identificar un par de risillas a sus espaldas. Aioros y Shura. ¡¿Qué otro par sería tan soso como para sentarse en el pórtico de uno de los Templos para tomar vino?!

-"Ah, Shura… creo que lo asustaste."- Death Mask se atrevió a darles la cara pero pronto se arrepintió. Al ver las burlonas sonrisitas en sus rostros, la sangre subió a sus mejillas. ¡Sería difícil no matarlos ahí mismo! –"Aunque, tal vez ya estaba nervioso. ¡Sabiendo que tendrá que enfrentarse contra nosotros seguro que no ha podido dormir!"

-"Sólo esperen y verán."- Se cruzó de brazos y trató de sonreír. –"Seremos más jóvenes pero acabaremos con ustedes en un tris."

-"Demasiada confianza."- Shura alzó su copa. -"Recuerda lo que le pasó a Ayax de Oileo durante los juegos fúnebres de Patroclo. Sólo podrás cantar victoria cuando llegues a la meta."

-"¡Comenzaré a practicar mis canciones, entonces!"

No les permitió contestar. Dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino hacia Escorpio.

-"Es un llorón."- Capricornio apenas y podía contener la risa.

-"No sé… creo que deberíamos de decirle que solo estábamos bromeando."

-"Yo estaba hablando en serio."

Aioros estiró su brazo derecho y tomó la botella que descansaba a su lado.

-"Creo que yo también."- Se sirvió un poco más de vino. Leyó los pensamientos de Shura cuando éste se inclinó hacia adelante. –"No te daré más. Ya has tenido suficiente."

El otro torció la boca pero no insistió.

Ni mil años harían que Aioros dejara de ser sobreprotector.

* * *

-"¿No te parece que ya deberías de regresar a los dormitorios?"

Milo miraba acusadoramente a su hermana. Excusa tras excusa retrasó su ida durante más de cuatro horas y la paciencia de Escorpio ya estaba trabajando tiempo extra.

-"Dijiste que me prestarías algo para leer."

-"Ya anocheció. Mañana elegirás con más calma."

-"Estará bien."- La joven se hincó ante las pilas de libros arrinconadas en el salón.

-"No. No estará bien. El que seas mi hermana no te da derecho a andar rompiendo las reglas. Todas las doncellas tienen que estar en los dormitorios para las ocho de la noche."

-"A menos…"- Continuó Maias, inclinando su cabeza para poder leer los lomos de los libros con mayor facilidad. –"Que un superior le solicite lo contrario."- Suspiró y se puso de pie. No podía concentrarse con tanto parloteo.

-"No recuerdo haber solicitado nada."

-"Anda, no me hagas volver. Es muy aburrido."

-"Este no es precisamente un centro de recreación. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te arrope en la cama y te lea un cuento?"

-"Hablar un poco conmigo no te mataría."- Alzó los hombros, satisfecha de que aquel comentario tuviera la oportunidad de salir. Su satisfacción no duró mucho. Al verlo arquear la ceja supo que la idea no le había parecido tan buena.

-"Tengo una mejor idea: tú te quedas aquí siendo tú y yo me voy a mi cuarto a fingir que no existes."

Un incómodo silencio los cubrió.

-"Sé que eso te gustaría."- Comenzó a oprimir su pulgar derecho. –"Sé que te gustaría olvidarte de nosotros. Seguramente en otra situación hubieras podido pero las cosas salieron mal para todos y ahora tienes que aguantarme. ¿Es tan difícil de aceptar que tienes una familia?"

-"¡Eres igual a tu madre!"- Alzó los brazos y comenzó a deambular por la habitación. –"Mis compañeros son mi familia. Ustedes fueron solo… circunstanciales."- Una fulminante mirada le hizo caer en cuenta de que debió de haber elegido mejor sus palabras. –"No pretendo que lo entiendas. Este no es tu mundo. Has vivido aquí por varias semanas pero aún no lo conoces. Supongo que con el tiempo te darás cuenta de lo que hablo."

-"No veo que tú tengas mucho interés en conocer el mío. No tengo por qué adentrarme en el tuyo. Solo estoy de visita."

Milo sonrió de medio lado.

-"Ya veo. Después de todo sí lo entiendes. Yo conocí tu mundo y lo odié. Afortunadamente, también estaba solo de visita. Mi espera duró cuatro años. Estoy seguro de que la tuya será mucho más corta."- Caminó hacia las torres de libros y tomó uno de ellos. –"Homero. Es una edición moderna y no debería de causarte muchos problemas. Tal vez pueda meter algo en esa cabecita dura que tienes antes de que te vayas."

-"¡Eres una horrible persona!"- Gruñó, arrebatándole el libro de las manos.

-"¡Y no has visto nada!"

El sonido de aquella tercera voz descolocó a los hermanos. El Caballero de Cáncer cruzó la puerta agitando su mano en el aire.

-"Un poco tarde para visitas, ¿no te parece?"- El guardián del Templo no gustaba de atender a la gente a esas horas. Sobre todo cuando esa 'gente' era alguien como Death Mask.

-"Lamento interrumpir la pijamada familiar. Tenemos qué hablar."

-"¿Por qué esperaste hasta la noche para venir?"- Milo ya suponía de lo que se trataba. No había escuchado otra cosa de él o de Aioria desde hacía días.

-"Afrodita me tuvo atrapado. ¡No sabía que alguien pudiera hablar por tanto tiempo!"

-"Regresa mañana, no estoy de humor para escucharte."

-"Voy a hacer algo de cenar."- Con ese pretexto, Maias salió disparada de la sala. Suponía que aquel personaje no se iría del Templo con facilidad… o rapidez.

-"Es aún más chaparra que tú a su edad."- Cáncer rascó su nariz. –"No les daban vitaminas de chiquitos."

-"¿Y bien?"- Escorpio pensó que lo mejor sería tratar de hacer esto rápido. –"¿Ahora qué?"

-"Tienen a Saga."

-"¿Y?"- Ocultó su sorpresa.

-"Y creo que lo mejor será que te deshagas de Camus y que traigas a Kanon."

El menor se talló los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-"No puedo creer que me pidas eso. ¡Sabes que no lo puedo hacer!"

-"Camus ni siquiera quería participar. Solo dile que hubo un cambio de planes."

-"No voy a correrlo del equipo solo porque eres un cobarde. Si quieres dile tú pero no lograrás nada. Es muy orgulloso y se quedará solo para molestarte."

-"Va bene! Entonces dile a Aioria que está fuera."

-"¡No entiendes nada!"- Harto, caminó hacia la cocina. –"¡El equipo se queda como está! ¡Tú te vas a tu Templo, te tomas un buen trago de anís y te vas a la cama!"

-"Scopare!"- Pronto se vio solo. –"¡Ya no tengo anís!"

Esa noche fue una larga para él.

* * *

Desayuno.

Leche, queso, cereales y pan. De cuando en cuando, retazos de encurtidos.

Pescado para tres días a la semana.

Dos días subsistían a base de verduras.

El resto de la semana podían darse el lujo de comprar un poco de carne.

En el Santuario no había tal cosa como un menú amplio. Maias podía recitar en su mente todas las comidas que servían en el comedor. Semejante monotonía la desquiciaba. Al menos en el Octavo Templo tenía un poco de libertad creativa. No más presupuesto, pero sí mayor libertad.

¿De cuántas formas podría preparar el pescado antes de empezar a aburrirse?

¡No confiaba tener tanta imaginación!

-"Buenos días."

La joven reconoció la voz con facilidad. Nadie que hubiera conocido antes tenía una voz tan grave como aquella. No recordaba su nombre pero recordaba su Armadura y su signo. Géminis, el hombre que no hacía mucho le sorprendió con su severidad. Era una pena. Tan joven y tan maduro. Prefería escuchar la tronante risa del Santo de Tauro antes de sentir la inquisitiva mirada de Géminis sobre sí.

-"¿Si?"

Ocultó su rostro entre una de las alacenas, buscando en ella algún ingrediente inexistente.

-"¿En dónde está el Guardián del Templo?"

-"Refunfuñando entre sus libros."

Un rítmico sonido metálico alejándose le indicó que ya no tenía que esconderse.

A tan solo unos metros de distancia, Milo se arrodillaba ante las pilas de libros del rincón. Más bien, ante lo que quedaba de ellas pues ya tan solo un gran montículo se alzaba entre las esquinas de la habitación.

-"¿Siempre estuviste aquí? No te vi al entrar."

-"Me he mimetizado con el entorno."- Alzó el rostro, y colocó ambas manos frente a Saga, mostrándole las escamas de polvo que se habían formado sobre ellas. –"¿Puedes creer que estas cosas estén tan sucias?"- Sacudió sus manos en la camisa gris que llevaba sin caer en cuenta del gesto de desagrado de su compañero.

-"Dime que esa niña no pasó la noche aquí."- Se sentó al pie del monte de libros.

-"No es lo que parece."- Alzó los hombros y torció la boca al ver el caminito de polvo que quedó impreso en su ropa. –"Sabes que no haría eso."

-"Una doncella durmiendo en uno de los Doce Templos no pasa muy desapercibida. Podrías meterla en problemas y ni qué decir de lo que dirán de ti."

-"¡Tú siempre preocupándote por el qué dirán!"- Con el dorso de la mano retiró el fleco de su rostro. –"Además, ya casi todos saben que es mi hermana. No creo que la morbosidad del Santuario llegue al punto del incesto."- Aunque la verdad era que sí lo creía.

-"¿Es tu hermana?"

-"Por favor. Tú también lo sabías. De otro modo me hubieras matado después de verla aquí tan temprano."

-"Creo que tienes razón. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

-"No sé. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que intentaste matar a Atena?"- Nuevamente, un comentario no muy acertado. Seguramente con todo el tiempo que pasó solo comenzó a perder el poco tacto que tenía. Habría que trabajar en eso. Pero no podía culparse a sí mismo. Le molestaban las preguntas indiscretas (en general, cualquier tipo de preguntas). No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie. De cualquier forma, todos parecían ser lo suficientemente talentosos como para inventarse una respuesta sin su ayuda. ¡Además, el comentario había sonado tan gracioso en su cabeza! –"Ya. No es lo mismo. Lo sé."- Pidió perdón bajando la mirada. –"No sé. ¿No puedo tener un poco de misterio en mi vida?"

-"Entonces creo que elegiste un mal tema. En efecto, ya todos lo saben. Honestamente no sé por qué no me di cuenta antes. Tiene el aire de familia."

-"Desafortunadamente."

-"¿Ya le has comentado esto a Kanon?"

-"No se lo he dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a Camus."- Repasó las cartas que le escribía desde Milos y confirmó que solo le llegó a contar de su hermano. –"No veo por qué habría de decirle a él."

-"Porque cuando se entere, y sabes que es cuestión de tiempo, podría tomar las cosas de un modo equivocado."

-"¿Y qué modo sería ese?"

-"No lo sé; pero estamos de acuerdo en que el asunto no le hará sentirse mejor consigo mismo."

-"No es para menos. Si se lo dijera no sería para hacerlo sentir mejor. En silencio puedo pretender que no pasó nada pero no podría hacerlo en voz alta."

-"¿No lo habías perdonado?"

-"Aye. Pero el perdón es solo eso. No le guardo rencor ni mucho menos pero no puedo olvidar lo que pasó. Esa niña no me dejará hacerlo. La manada de huérfanos que llegó al Santuario tampoco lo hará. Déjame quedarme así. Yo no quiero hablar de eso y sé que él no querrá escucharlo. No hay necesidad de abrir viejas heridas."

-"Velo como una catarsis. Aunque calles, no puedes vivir como si nada hubiera pasado. Es por esa niña y por esos huérfanos que no puedes hacerlo."

-"El que tenga problemas existenciales no hará que nadie reviva."

-"Bien sé yo lo duro que puede ser el silencio. Necesitarás hablar de esto tarde o temprano."- Milo frunció el ceño. ¿Qué sabía Saga de ese asunto? Él no necesitaba lloriquear sobre asuntos tan personales frente a otros. –"Lo mismo con Kanon. No quiero que siga actuando como si nada de esto le importara. Él finge no hacerlo pero sé que aún se siente culpable. Hablar de ello le vendrá bien."

-"¿Quieres que me ponga a hablar? ¡Hablemos! ¡Mi maestro, el salvador que me sacó de esa infernal isla, ese al que consideraba mi hermano mayor, desapareció durante años para luego reaparecer como una encarnación del mal! ¿Te parece buen tema de conversación?"- Después de tomar aire, se convenció de seguir. –"¿Quieres dártelas de predicador? Predica con el ejemplo, no te limites a querer contagiarnos con tus culpas."

Ambos callaron por unos segundos, esperando que la pausa amortiguara sus palabras.

-"Siempre fuiste un niño cruel y orgulloso. Ambos defectos crecieron contigo."

-"No soy cruel, soy directo. Y si ser orgulloso es un defecto, me parece que es un mal que compartimos."- Decidió no seguir pensando en el asunto. Solo acabaría enojándose más. –"Si crees que es tan importante, hablaré con él. De otro modo no me dejarás en paz."

-"No. No lo haría."- Mostró una ligera sonrisa.

-"Soy una horrible persona… algún día pagaré por todo lo que digo."

-"Por tu bien, espero que no. Pero no eres horrible, solo un poco fastidioso."

-"Me temo que no todos comparten tu opinión."

Escucharon unos pasos acercarse.

-"Disculpen…"- La recién llegada se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió con desgane al menor. –"¿Dónde tienes el café?"

-"En ningún lugar."

-"Habrá que comprar un poco, entonces."

-"¿Para qué? Yo no tomo eso."

-"Para tus visitas… como yo."

-"Eres demasiado joven para tomar café. ¡Y no me hables con tanta confianza frente a otros!"

-"Mandaré a comprar café."- Hizo como que no lo escuchó y salió del salón.

Milo se cubrió la cara tanto por enojo como por vergüenza. Casi podía ver la socarrona sonrisa de Saga a través de sus manos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y carraspeó un par de veces antes de inclinarse de nuevo hacia los libros.

-"¿Puedes creer que los niños leen la Ilíada en primero de secundaria? ¡Y yo que pensaba que no les enseñaban nada en las escuelas de Milos! Ayúdame a encontrar algo de Eurípides."

-"No te preocupes."- Saga obedeció tratando de disimular su risa. –"Te acostumbrarás hasta el punto de llegar a extrañarla."

El otro le miró con incredulidad.

-"¡No si la mato primero!"

De repente ya no le parecía tan cruel eso de encerrar a los hermanos en Cabo Sunión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lo sé... creo que Milongas es algo conservador en algunos aspectos. Es de esos 'amantes de lo clásico'... ._. ahora... cómo saqué eso de un personaje que sale en SS solo por unos 5 capítulos, no lo sé. XD  
> Ayax de Oileo. No confundir con Ayax de Telamón (el 'Grande' y el más famoso). Ayax de Oileo participó en la carrera en los juegos fúnebres de Patroclo en la Ilíada. Competía contra Odiseo y... otro que no me acuerdo quién era. Total, Odiseo le pidió ayuda a Atena y ésta le otorgó ligereza de pies. No suficiente con eso, hizo que Ayax se tropezara y cayera en un montículo de... pupú de animales. ¡Jaja! ¡Pobrecito! Por supuesto, Odiseo ganó.  
> Ah... originalmente este capítulo me había gustado pero ahora que lo retomé creo que quedó muy partido en dos. Eso no me convenció del todo... pero ni hablar. Lo que pasa es que tengo muchos problemas al manejar a DM. Muchos. Siempre me quiero ir de largo con él y, de hecho, el capítulo 8 iba a ser casi todo de él. Pero este fic no es continuación de 'Mascarita Sagrada' sino de 'Milo' y tuve que volver a escribirlo desde la mitad. Además de que a DM lo uso más para descarga cómica que para cualquier otra cosa... no quiero hacer esto tan descarga cómica.  
> Como sea, el próximo capítulo tendrá más pies y cabeza, se los prometo. ^^'
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por los reviews y los favs!


	9. Capítulo 8: Xindunoso (Riesgos)

Aquel le pareció el décimo intento del día.

El entrenamiento siempre comenzaba muy bien. Camus abría la carrera con una velocidad baja pero estable. Milo recibía el relevo sin muchos problemas y éste se lo pasaba a Aioria. Los tres hacían un buen trabajo y siempre parecía que la antorcha llegaría a la meta sin complicaciones.

Hasta que era el turno de Death Mask.

Él empezaba a correr mucho antes de que Aioria estuviera a una distancia correcta para pasarle el relevo. El intercambio solía darse a tan solo unos metros de la meta.

Por décima vez en el día, comenzó la discusión.

Que corres muy lento, que corres muy rápido, que sales antes de tiempo, que no estiras la mano lo suficiente.

Los infantiles comentarios le dieron a Kanon tanta curiosidad que comenzó a verlos entrenar, pero ahora que ya se sabía los reproches de cada uno de ellos, el asunto no le parecía tan divertido como antes.

Sorpresivamente, Milo entró a la conversación dándole la razón a Aioria. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y Death Mask decidió terminar el entrenamiento. Se alejó agitando violentamente los brazos en el aire y lanzando pestes en italiano.

La voz de Acuario se escuchó por primera vez en el día. La solución al 'catastrófico' problema fue tan simple que a Kanon le pareció excesivamente cínica.

-"Cambien de lugar."

El par no pareció convencerse del todo pero estaban tan hartos de la situación que decidieron aceptar el consejo.

Después de un par de intentos (sin el elemento que tantas molestias les había causado), los tres llegaron a la conclusión de que el cambio de lugar entre Leo y Escorpio daba buenos resultados sin Cáncer. Ya el día siguiente verían si valía la pena o no.

Ya cansado y de no muy buen humor, Aioria concluyó que lo mejor sería terminar con la práctica. No lograrían nada más por ese día. Después de unas cuantas despedidas, cada uno de ellos se fue por su camino.

Milo de Escorpio optó por que el suyo fuera el conjunto de columnas derruidas que formaban tan generosa sombra en el árido suelo del Santuario. ¡Qué casualidad! Era la misma sombra que Kanon utilizó como asiento para el espectáculo.

-"Van a perder tan vergonzosamente que me va a dar pena ajena."- Le ofreció una botella con agua que el otro no dudó en recibir.

-"Solo necesitamos practicar un poco más."- Aclaró con seguridad después de terminarse la mitad de la botella. Se dejó caer al suelo.

-"¡Tendrán suerte si no se matan entre ustedes para cuando sea el Festival! Además, no es como si pudieran competir contra los otros."

-"¿Tan poca confianza nos tienes?"

-"Deja veo."- Comenzó a contar con sus dedos. –"Ustedes se llevan tan bien como perros rabiosos encerrados en una sola jaula. Ninguno del equipo ha tenido experiencia en las carreras y los otros tienen a tres de los más veteranos en el asunto. ¡No hay modo de que lleguen a la meta antes que ellos!"

El otro resopló, recostándose en el suelo.

-"No creo que Aioros se lleve de lo mejor con Saga. ¡Y ni qué decir de Piscis! A estas alturas debe de estar harto de todos. Ahora, estoy seguro de que Saga ha perdido la práctica y, por lo que he oído, Afrodita tiene la gracia de una varilla de acero."

-"Esas son palabras de Death Mask. Él sería capaz de burlarse de un campeón olímpico."- Milo contestó torciendo la boca. –"Realmente te sientes muy seguro."

-"Tengo que estarlo si quiero ganar."

-"¿Cuánto apuestas a que pierdes?"

-"¿Qué clase de amigo eres? Deberías de estar dándome ánimos."

-"Bueno… digamos que de este modo le estoy dando ánimos a mi hermano. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Apuestas?"

Milo cerró los ojos y los cubrió con su antebrazo, sin prestarle demasiada atención a las provocaciones del mayor.

-"¿Para qué? Saga no te prestará ni un dracma cuando se entere de que es para jugarlo."

-"Descuida, no tendré que pedirle nada. Es más, ¡le llevaré dinero a la casa! Ese sería un acto muy considerado de mi parte. Velo así: ¡tu triste derrota reforzará el vínculo de sangre entre mi hermano y yo!"

-"¡Tonterías!"- Irritado, se sentó nuevamente y arqueó la ceja izquierda. –"¡No sabes lo que dices!"- Kanon sonrió de medio lado al ver que sus provocaciones finalmente rendían fruto. –"¿Quieres apostar? ¡Apostemos! Si mi equipo gana, tú mismo irás y cazarás una nueva mascota para mí. ¡Una Scarlet Segunda!"

-"Bien."- Aceptó la propuesta sin dudarlo. La idea de tener un bicho de esos a menos de medio metro de distancia le enchinaba la piel pero estaba tan seguro de ganar que no permitiría que aquel temor lo detuviera. Ahora, ¿qué sería lo que pediría a cambio? Supuso que pedir dinero no era una buena idea pero no se le ocurría nada más. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto optó por pedir algún lujo que Saga aún no estuviera dispuesto a otorgarle. ¿Podría ser otra tanda de bebidas alcohólicas? ¿Tal vez la visita a un buen buffet? Desechó pronto esas opciones. Sabía que podría obtenerlas con facilidad en cualquier otro momento (el ratoncito podía ser muy generoso de cuando en cuando). Por no dejar, dijo en voz alta su siguiente idea. –"Me llevarás a un cine. ¡Con palomitas y todo!"- Reconoció una muy confundida mirada en el otro. –"No he visto una película desde hace casi quince años."- Aún recordaba el día que escapó del Santuario para darse una vuelta por la ciudad. ¡Tantos lugares a los que había querido entrar pero al final se rindió ante una oscura pancarta cinematográfica! Tan buena había sido esa noche que siempre quiso repetirla. Desafortunadamente, la vida tenía previsto para él un camino un poco más complicado que ese.

-"¿A un cine?"

-"Eso. ¿Qué no sabes lo que son?"

-"¡Claro que lo sé!"- Había un cine ambulante que llegaba a Patrikia cada mes. Por un precio muy bajo la gente podía apretujarse en una apestosa tienda de campaña para ver alguna cinta cursi y empalagosa. Nunca le había apetecido esa idea y no iniciaría en ese momento. –"¿En serio quieres eso?"

-"He dicho."- Kanon no podía ni imaginarse la anticuada imagen que Milo tenía hacia la máxima expresión del séptimo arte.

-"Tenemos un trato, entonces."

-"Tengo que irme. Saga quiere que vaya a comprar un comedor. Yo creo que me vio cara de ama de llaves."- Después de un par de intentos, logró desperezarse lo suficiente como para levantarse. Sacudió sus pantalones un par de veces.

-"Espera."- La voz de Milo sonó especialmente queda. –"¿Estarás en tu Templo para la noche? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte."

-"Supongo que regresaré para el anochecer."- El repentino cambio de actitud impidió a Kanon el emitir cualquier tipo de burla. –"¿Pasa algo malo?"

-"No. No es nada."

Pero la larga pausa que hizo antes de contestar le hizo entender que aquella era una mentira.

* * *

El Patriarca limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano. Suspiró y abandonó su puesto, arrastrando los pies hasta el altar de Starhill. Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada principal, protegiéndose del Sol de mediodía con la densa sombra que le proporcionaba el sagrario.

-"¿Cuándo comenzó su Ilustrísima a esconderse entre las columnas de su Templo?"

Shion no se molestó en levantarse, ni siquiera en alzar su rostro en búsqueda del intruso. Reconocía muy bien esa voz.

-"No sabría decirte. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan irresponsable como para subir a este lugar?"- Una ronca y pausada risa retumbó en sus oídos. –"Dohko de Libra, sabes bien que ni siquiera los Caballeros Dorados son bienvenidos en este lugar."

-"Atena dijo que estarías aquí."- Rió de nuevo al descubrir las leves arrugas que se formaron en la frente de Shion. –"Claro, ella no sabe que he venido a verte. Pero lo que no sepa no le hará daño."

-"Sabes que podría condenarte a muerte por este insulto: ensuciar suelo sagrado con tus arrogantes pies."

Dohko asintió y se sentó a su lado, recogiendo sus piernas de modo que las suelas de sus botas evitaran tocar el suelo del Templo.

-"¿Mejor?"

La única respuesta que se escuchó fue una violenta pero acompasada respiración. El lemuriano supo que lo mejor era mantenerse callado por algunos minutos. La intromisión no le había caído en gracia pero no por eso tenía el derecho de ser descortés. Después de todo, Dohko parecía querer ayudar.

-"¿De qué me sirvió regresar si la Diosa me ignora por completo? Se limita a cruzar un par de palabras conmigo; a pedirme mi opinión a pesar de que no la quiere escuchar; a mirarme… de ese modo…"

-"¿Ese modo?"

-"Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido para complacerla. Antes me era sencillo y grato pero ahora nada es suficiente para Ella. Tuerce la boca ¿sabías? Es casi imperceptible, tanto que a veces pienso que solo lo imagino. Permanece callada, mirándome fijamente y luego se va diciendo 'por favor, manda llamar a Saga'."

-"Creo que estás pensando demasiado. ¡Tienes qué relajarte!"

-"Ese es el problema. Tengo demasiado tiempo libre. ¡Nunca me he sentido más inútil en toda mi vida! Para ti debe de ser más sencillo. Tienes a los aprendices para distraerte"

-"Entonces baja con nosotros."- Propuso, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Parecía que estaba pronunciando la mejor idea de su vida. –"Maestros nos faltan y no te caerá mal recibir un poco de Sol. Se ve que no salías desde hacía mucho tiempo."- Shion agachó el rostro, ocultando su pálida frente lo mejor que pudo. –"Estoy seguro de que a Atena no le molestará."

-"Tienes razón. Saldré un poco más."

-"¡Perfecto!"- Asintió repetidas veces. –"¿Ves que todo tiene solución?"- Lentamente, su sonrisa se atenuó. –"¿Sabes? Aún no estoy convencido de lo que pasó. Aún me siento cansado y creo que no es justo que sigamos aquí. Pero creo que si estamos juntos, la carga no será tan pesada."

-"Yo también creo eso."

El Sol de mediodía comenzó a perder sus fuerzas.

Dohko dormitó al menos una hora en su incómoda posición de piernas cruzadas.

Shion decidió no despertarlo.

-"Se le habrá hecho costumbre."- Pensó.

* * *

Sus manos sudaban.

A pesar de que se imaginó mil formas en las que la próxima plática podría terminar, él sabía bien que pasaría algo que le sorprendería. Y sospechaba que no sería precisamente bueno.

El ruido de un par de insectos revoloteando alrededor de las teas del Templo de Géminis le sacó de sus pensamientos y se decidió a entrar.

Lo encontró con facilidad, sentado en el sillón sobreviviente y con los brazos cruzados. Pronto sintió una intensa mirada sobre sí. ¿Ya sabía él por qué había venido a verlo? Aún más nervioso que antes, caminó hasta alcanzarlo en el asiento, tomando tres veces aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

-"¿No me piensas ofrecer algo?"

-"En realidad no. Quiero hacer esto lo más rápido posible. A pesar de lo que creas, tengo mejores cosas qué hacer que andarte esperando."

Milo se desubicó con el comentario. Estaba seguro de haber revisado su reloj antes de salir de Escorpio. Seis y media. ¡La hora del atardecer! Si bien no entró inmediatamente a Géminis, sabía que no pudo haber perdido más de media hora ahí afuera. Tragó pesadamente. ¡Kanon no le estaba facilitando las cosas!

-"Es sobre la chica que me ayuda en la cocina."

-"¡Ah! ¿Entonces sí estás con ella?"- Aunque parecía una de sus bromas, el tono de sus palabras no fue precisamente el más simpático. –"Eres un enfermo. ¡Es tan solo una niñita!"

Escorpio sacudió su cabeza lentamente, tallándose el ojo derecho.

-"Es mi hermana."

Hubo una larga pausa.

-"Entonces eres aún más enfermo de lo que pensaba."- Apoyó su codo en el brazo del sillón, recargando luego su barbilla en la palma de su mano. –"¿Qué hace aquí? Si Altea se entera, le dará un infarto."

-"Ella sabe. Ella la envió aquí."- No dejó al otro emitir la pregunta que ya esperaba. –"Pensó que era el lugar más seguro en donde podría estar."

-"¿Seguro? ¿De qué quería escapar?"

-"Del mar."- No tuvo qué decir más para que Kanon entendiera. Éste mordió su mejilla y giró un poco la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto. –"Altea perdió a su esposo e hijo. Ella y Maias escaparon de la isla y luego la trajo aquí."

El silencio que los envolvió se sintió tan pesado y largo que Milo pensó que lo mejor sería irse, pero antes de siquiera poder inclinarse hacia delante, el sonido regresó a sus oídos.

-"¿Por eso me lanzaste las agujas?"

-"Por eso y más. Mucho más."

-"¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Una disculpa?"

-"No."

-"¿Entonces por qué sales con esto? ¿Crees que me importa tu historia familiar?"

-"Tan solo quería sacarlo de mi pecho."

-"¿Y por qué hasta ahora?"

La pregunta fue tan incisiva y los ojos del mayor tan penetrantes que lo único que pudo contestar fue lo primero que le vino a la mente: la verdad.

-"Porque temía que usaras esto como una excusa para irte."

Casi podía escuchar sus propios latidos.

-"Yo no necesito excusas para eso. Si quiero hacerlo, lo haré."

-"Lo sé."- O, al menos, su sensatez se lo había advertido. ¡Pero su ego era tan necio! ¡Tan…

-"Ingenuo."- Se levantó de su asiento. Ni siquiera consideró necesario otorgarle una mirada más. –"Ninguna cosa que pudieras hacer o decir haría alguna diferencia en mí, ratoncito. Tú eres solo… circunstancial."

Milo se quedó solo, con los ojos bien abiertos, la boca entornada y una dolorosa sensación en el pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaz! XD Que mala leche se vio Kanon. Pero Milo no es una perita en dulce (no, tampoco es una manzana en dulce) así que se lo tenía merecido. En el próximo capie se explicará un poco más la cadena de pensamientos que llevaron a Kanon a ser tan... tan él. Porque, a fin de cuentas, Kanuchis es un bastardo. XD Claro, al final todo le sale mal y se pone a chillar, pero su cerebrito siempre anda lucubrando maldades. Pero así lo queremos!  
> Mmmm... mmm... creo que eso es todo por hoy. Espero que la escena de Shion y Dohko no se haya visto TAN fuera de lugar pero es que ya los extrañaba y tenía qué escribir esa escena antes de que se me olvidara y de que empezara la Panatenea n.n'
> 
> Contestaciones a sus reviews en mi profile/sus mails!  
> ¡Gracias por la lectura mis pequeños animalitos del bosque! Y recuerden: si comen muchas zanahorias, podrán ver en la oscuridad. n.n


	10. Capítulo 9: Agrupnia (Insomnio)

Dormitaba en el sillón, cruzado de brazos y piernas.

El cantar de los grillos lo arrullaba y le daba la sensación de que había estado esperándole durante horas.

Giró el rostro buscando algún reloj en la habitación. Al no encontrar nada, su mente confundió los quince escasos minutos de espera y los convirtió en tres cuartos de hora.

Justo cuando su cabeza comenzó a ladear, unos pasos alcanzaron a escucharse de entre el siseo de los insectos nocturnos. Enderezó su postura con rapidez, frunció el ceño y torció la boca. ¡Al fin! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo dejado esperando por tanto tiempo?

-"¿No me piensas ofrecer algo?"- Encima de que llegaba tarde, llegaba a mendigar. No permitiría que le quitaran más el tiempo así que, cortante, le pidió que fuera directo al grano. -"Es sobre la chica que me ayuda en la cocina."- La insegura voz del otro denotó que había algo más detrás de esas palabras. Kanon se sorprendió y se tornó aún más impaciente. ¿Qué podía ser tan serio como para que el Santo de Escorpio agachara el rostro y respirara pesadamente? -"Es mi hermana."

¡Esa sí que no se la esperaba!

Se relajó un poco, suponiendo que esa era toda la maravillosa e importante confesión. Decidió seguir escuchando sobre el asunto. Parecía que sería una buena historia.

–"Si Altea se entera, le dará un infarto."

-"Ella la envió aquí. Pensó que era el lugar más seguro en donde podría estar."

Eso sí que sonaba raro. ¿Habían tenido problemas en la isla? ¡Seguro que intentaron matarla a ella y a toda su progenie por ser adoradores de dioses paganos!

-"¿De qué quería escapar?"

Preguntó solo por no dejar. Estaba convencido de su explicación.

-"Del mar."

Con esas dos palabras, varias piezas se reacomodaron dentro de su cabeza. Lo visualizó con claridad: las casas destruidas, los cadáveres flotando en el agua, una mujer desesperada buscando un lugar seguro para su única hija.

Una mezcla de miedo y enojo nubló su mente.

Miedo porque la declaración le recordó las consecuencias de sus actos.

Enojo porque el otro falló en leer sus pensamientos.

Él sabía bien de la catástrofe que catalizó pero también estaba consciente de que no había nada más que hacer al respecto. Esperaba que Milo pensara igual que él. ¡Había estado tan seguro de que era así! Esperaba más comprensión de él.

De él más que de cualquier otra persona.

Después de la tortura que le aplicó a los pies de Atena era sorprendente que aún se atreviera a exigirle algo.

-"¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Una disculpa?"

-"No."- Tonterías. ¿Para qué más hubiera sacado el asunto de un modo tan severo? No se creía que con todo ese teatrito el otro planeara únicamente tener un buen tema de conversación. -"Tan solo quería sacarlo de mi pecho."

-"¿Y por qué hasta ahora?"

Confesiones de un adolecente. Esa tampoco se la creería.

-"Porque temía que usaras esto como una excusa para irte."

Hubiera preferido la disculpa. ¡Ahora le tomaba por cobarde! Por alguien incapaz de aceptar sus errores y que huye de ellos a la primera provocación.

Ciertamente, esperaba más de él.

-"Yo no necesito excusas para eso. Si quiero hacerlo, lo haré."- Si permanecía en Atenas era por decisión propia, no para expiar sus pecados. Nunca dejaría de hacer lo que quisiera (nunca se transformaría en su hermano). Solamente Atena podría llegar a influenciar sus actos y eso solo porque le debía todo. ¿Escorpio? Era solo alguien con quien era divertido estar y que, obviamente, no parecía entenderlo tan bien como llegó a pensarlo. Creyó escuchar un murmullo pero lo ignoró. -"Ingenuo."- Se levantó de su asiento. El sueño le había regresado y decidió irse a dormitar a un lugar más privado. Lo que después salió de su boca no pretendió ser hiriente; fue tan solo lo que en el momento pasó por su cabeza. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas. –"Ninguna cosa que pudieras hacer o decir haría alguna diferencia en mí, ratoncito. Tú eres solo… circunstancial."

Fue una suerte que no volteara a verlo mientras salía de la habitación.

De haber visto el inusual brillo en sus ojos, no se hubiera atrevido a dejarlo solo.

-"¿Qué haces?"

Fue la grave voz del Santo de Géminis lo que sacó a Milo del extraño trance al que había caído.

Apenas consciente del cantar de los grillos, supuso que estuvo petrificado en aquel sillón por horas.

-"¿Qué hora es?"- Al no estar seguro de lo que podía contestarle, prefirió pedir pistas que le ayudaran a regresar al mundo real.

-"No sé…"- Saga miró a su alrededor como esperando que algún reloj apareciera mágicamente en alguna de las paredes. –"Como las ocho, creo."

El otro suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que no era tan tarde como pensaba.

-"Me estaba quedando dormido."- Mintió, sabiendo que el otro no lo notaría.

-"Entonces deberías regresar a tu Templo."- Milo asintió. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Lo mejor sería estar en su territorio. Ahí podría sentirse tan miserable como quisiera sin incomodar a nadie más. Se levantó, escuchando un par de tronidos provenientes de sus extremidades. –"¿Hablaste con Kanon?"

-"Aye."- Talló su rostro con ambas manos, escalando el nivel de su actuación.

-"¿Y? ¿Cómo salió todo?"

-"Pasó como mejor pudo pasar."- Creyéndose sus propias palabras y después de murmurar una adormecida despedida pasó a Saga de largo. No se atrevió a mirar su rostro. Sabía que éste estaría adornado con una sonrisa de 'lo sabía'. De ver eso, posiblemente no podría contenerse y comenzaría a reclamarle todo lo que había pasado.

Saga no pensó dos veces en lo ocurrido y entró a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar antes de que Kanon se apareciera. De lo contrario, éste arrasaría con todo sin dejarle una sola migaja.

No fue sino hasta que Milo se sintió protegido por la oscuridad de los Templos que su cerebro realmente comenzó a recapacitar en lo ocurrido. No que le fuera fácil, la rabia que sentía aceleraba sus pensamientos y no le permitía llegar a conclusiones que no fuesen fatalistas.

En esos momentos odiaba a Saga por haberlo llevado hasta ese punto. Odiaba a Kanon por ser tan cínico y, más que nada, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber conducido la situación de un modo tan torpe como para llevarlo al, entonces le parecía, un total cataclismo.

A pesar de que estuvo horas especulando mil y un formas de cómo concluiría ese día, nunca se imaginó que acabaría con el ego tan herido.

–'Ninguna cosa que pudieras hacer o decir haría alguna diferencia en mí.'

La minúscula parte de su ser que aún parecía tener algo de coherencia le decía que no debía de confiar en aquellas desdeñosas palabras. Era obvio que sí hacía alguna diferencia, aunque fuere una muy pequeña. ¿O por qué otro motivo Kanon perdió el control con tanta facilidad? Claro, ese hombre no era uno de esos que pensara antes de hablar (Milo a veces dudaba de que incluso lo hiciera después) y seguramente al sentir su autonomía puesta a prueba lanzó lo más pretencioso que se le ocurrió en el momento.

Pero como bien se dijo con anterioridad, en esos momentos los pensamientos del Santo de Escorpio eran en su mayoría erráticos y fatídicos. Sentía que todos los avances que había tenido en su relación con Kanon desaparecieron con sus palabras y ahora se sentía en el mismo lugar en el que estaba aquel día en el que el mayor desapareció de Cabo Sunión. Le pesaba tan solo imaginarse el cómo recuperaría todo ese terreno y, más que el cómo, se preguntaba si tendría siquiera la oportunidad de hacerlo. En su arrebato, Kanon podría decidir no dirigirle más la palabra o, peor aún, largarse del Santuario para no tener que encontrarse con nadie más que pretendiera regir de algún modo su vida.

Al llegar a su Templo, todo el enojo decidió manifestarse físicamente y Escorpio comenzó a lanzar al aire una mezcla de insultos en griego y gaélico, golpeando todo lo que tuviera enfrente. Tanto fue su arrebato que no tardó en llamar la atención de su huésped quien, superando su miedo inicial, salió en busca del origen de semejante griterío.

Fue difícil para Milo el no golpear su cabeza en contra de la pared al verse descubierto. Nunca extrañó tanto su soledad como en ese momento. ¿Qué no podía tener un poco de privacidad durante su arranque de ira?

* * *

-"¿Qué tienes?"

Cualquier reproche que Milo pudo contestarle a su hermana desapareció en su boca. La pequeña Dánae parecía lo suficientemente preocupada por él como para aguantarse las burlas que, sabía, estaban en la punta de su lengua.

-"Ha sido un mal día."- Contestó, exagerando el tono amargo de sus palabras. Sentía que si lograba verse aún más miserable de lo que ya se sentía, podría alejarla con mayor facilidad.

Por su parte, Maias estaba verdaderamente sorprendida. El Ilustre Milo de Escorpio, Guardián Dorado de la Octava Casa (o algo así) haciendo berrinche en el pasillo principal de su Templo. ¡Esa sí que era buena! ¡Las chicas del dormitorio nunca se la creerían! Sin embargo, sabía que en esos momentos no debía de pronunciar aquellos pensamientos. Tal vez lo que había ocurrido era tan malo como parecía y no sería considerado de su parte el echar sal en la herida. Seguramente después, cuando se le pasara, retomaría el tema.

-"Iré a prepararte el baño. Luego te irás a dormir y terminarás con el mal día."

Después de emitir aquella orden, la niña se perdió entre las sombras de las columnas de la Casa de Escorpio.

Milo suspiró y se talló los ojos. Aún no se sentía del todo tranquilo pero tal vez el baño le ayudaría a ordenar sus pensamientos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero eso de tener a alguien cuidando de él de un modo tan abierto le sentaba bien. ¡Ya se imaginaba a Camus o a Ewan preparándole el baño! Achacaba aquel 'extraño' comportamiento a la femineidad de su hermana. Claro que aún extrañaba su privacidad pero al menos por esa noche dejaría que se preocuparan por él.

Con suerte, tal vez hasta podría dormir.

* * *

-"Ese niñato estúpido."

Kanon no tuvo problemas para descansar en cuanto entró a su habitación. Si bien estaba molesto, en el fondo sabía que no tenía por qué hacer una tormenta de un vaso de agua. Le exigiría una disculpa en forma de una invitación a tomar y todo quedaría arreglado en un par de días. Además, sabía que el otro no pretendió insultarlo. Posiblemente era cierto eso de que tenía que sacarlo de su pecho. Sus motivos para haber ocultado el asunto de Altea eran ridículos pero no podía culparlo del todo: era tan solo un niño que entró en pánico al sentir que su juguete favorito podía escapársele de las manos.

Rió bajo, imaginándose que Milo hubiese deseado mantenerlo encerrado en Cabo Sunión.

Repitiéndose que el asunto no pasaría a más, cerró los ojos y entró en un sueño ligero.

Tan ligero que el suave rechinido de su puerta le hizo despertar.

-"Lo siento, no creí que estuvieras dormido."- Kanon le lanzó a su hermano una mirada de pocos amigos y escondió el rostro en su almohada, indicando sin palabras que deseaba descansar un poco más. –"Deberías de cenar algo ahora o el hambre te despertará."- El menor gruñó, sabiendo que esas palabras eran ciertas. ¡Pero estaba tan a gusto! La idea de levantarse le parecía un sacrilegio. –"Anda, si no vienes ahora no garantizo que te deje algo para después."

Finalmente se rindió y, tomándose su tiempo, salió de la cama sin preocuparse en ponerse zapatos (esperaba que el frío en sus pies le ayudara a despertarse).

Casi le dio un infarto al ver que cambió la tranquilidad de su cuarto por media hogaza de pan y unas míseras rebanadas de queso.

-"¿Eso es todo lo que tenemos?"

-"No. Es todo lo que podemos darnos el lujo de cenar."- Se sentó en el comedor y empezó a servir raki en un par de vasitos.

-"Me dijiste que los salarios se restablecerían la próxima semana."- Se negó a acompañarlo en una cena tan escueta y permaneció de pie a un lado de la estufa, mirando con desdén los vasos medio vacíos. –"Creo que podemos cenar algo un poco más decente."

-"Gastaste más de lo que debías en el comedor. Destruiste mi presupuesto y ahora tenemos que cenar así por el resto de la semana. Debí de imaginarme que no seguirías mis instrucciones."

Kanon no se la creía. ¿Saga le estaba reprendiendo por pasarse de su ridículo presupuesto? ¡¿En qué mente cabía que podría comprar un comedor con solo diez mil dracmas?! ¡Claro, si se iba a un mercado de pulgas podría, pero ¿y la higiene?!

-"Eres insufrible."- Imaginándose que no recibiría tregua alguna en el asunto, aceptó dar su brazo a torcer y se unió a la cena.

-"Supe que hablaste con Milo del asunto de su hermana."

-"Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Piscis. Te has vuelto tan 'enterado' como él."

-"Me alegra que ese asunto haya quedado concluido."- Continuó sin prestarle atención a las provocaciones del otro. –"No estaba seguro de que Milo me escuchara."

El menor alzó su rostro del pan duro que intentaba cortar. Saga. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Se sintió culpable por haber subestimado al Escorpión. ¡Era claro que el tema era tan agradable para él como lo era para sí mismo y solo por alguna ridícula intervención se le hubiera ocurrido sacarlo a la luz tan de repente!

El enojo que sentía se canalizó en su hermano.

-"¿Encuentras diversión al meterte en la vida de otras personas?"- El otro no contestó, suponiendo que la pregunta era solo para molestarlo. –"¡Claro que lo haces! El gran Saga de Géminis: aquel que sabe lo que es mejor para todas las personas menos para él."- ¡Milo era doblemente estúpido por haberse dejado influenciar por él!

-"Si no piensas comer, dame tu parte."

El otro le dio la palabra y lo dejó hablando solo.

Cuando estuvo nuevamente en su cuarto elevó su cosmo hacia el Octavo Templo, más que dispuesto a seguir con la discusión de hacía rato.

Se arrepintió al sentir la perturbada presencia de Milo y se extrañó al no haber notado antes la inquieta energía que refulgía azarosamente.

Intentó ignorar su sentimiento de culpa y apagó las teas de su habitación; se acomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

No le fue posible conciliar el sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chas... este capie tuvo muchas correcciones de última hora. Espero que no se me hayan escapado demasiados errores. Veamoooos... originalmente, Milo no se iba a poner tan Drama Queen. No porque no quisiera pero porque ahora si que 'ya está muy visto'. Creo que por eso hice que su hermana apareciera, para que tratara de mantener un poco su compostura. Para que vean, Kanoncito tiene algo de conciencia. No mucha. Pero la tiene. No es que le suela hacer mucho caso.  
> Creo que no tengo más comentarios sobre este capie. Bueno... tal vez el asunto de los dracmas... 10 000 dracmas eran aprox (ya ven como anda cambiando la moneda últimamente) unos 40 dólares. Saga es un tacaño XD
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y favoriteos! Respuestas a sus reviews en sus correos/mi profile. Etto... y... y ya me voy porque ya ando cansadita. ¡Se cuidan!


	11. Capítulo 10: Theios (Etéreo)

La encontró barriendo el portal del Octavo Templo.

Lucía distraída. Adormilada tal vez.

La escoba de ramas se deslizaba con pereza sobre el suelo, alzando al aire más polvo del que lograba acumular.

Su figura, aunque delgada, se le antojaba torpe: como si temiera moverse; como si en cada paso pudiera caer por una cañada. La fuerte luz del Sol iluminaba tanto su cabello que le daba apariencia ceniza. Su piel era tan blanca como la recordaba. ¡Y vaya que reparó en ella! Aquel era un tono muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado. Toda ella parecía intangible: un fantasma perdido dentro del Santuario.

Etérea.

Tan insignificante que de haber estado en otro Templo ni siquiera hubiera reparado en ella.

Ni siquiera ahora que la examinaba con descarado interés notaba algún parecido con el otro.

Su cara estaba agachada y no podía ver los desdeñosos ojos que la adornaban. Estaba en silencio por lo que falló en percibir su cantado acento isleño. Aún no aprendía a mostrar su interés arqueando la ceja. De lo contrario, aquel sutil gesto la hubiera delatado inmediatamente.

¿Realmente era la hija de la desertora?

Mantuvo tanto tiempo su mirada sobre la niña que pronto llamó su atención. El fantasma alzó su rostro. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y luego volvió a agacharla. El sonido de la escoba golpeando contra el suelo reinó nuevamente en el ambiente.

-"¿Ya despertó Milo?"- Apenas entonces levantó el interés de la doncella quien, extrañada, comenzó a pestañear rápidamente. Kanon se imaginó la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de la niña. –"Soy Kanon."- El nombre no pareció calmar su curiosidad. –"De Géminis."

-"¡Ah!"- Exclamó después de inhalar profundamente. –"Mi hermano no durmió sino hasta entrada la madrugada. Dudo que se haya levantado todavía."- Un nuevo silencio. –"¿Desea que le prepare algo mientras espera a que despierte?"

-"¿Qué tal si mejor me preparas algo mientras lo despierto?"

Sin dar tiempo para réplicas, entró a la Octava Casa. Apenas entonces se dio cuenta de que de ésta no conocía más que la cocina y el recibidor. Tuvo que abrir un par de puertas antes de encontrar la que lo llevaría a la habitación del Santo de Escorpio. No pudo dar ni un paso dentro de la misma pues el brillo del Sol le cegó.

Cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y tanteando al aire con la otra avanzó con pasos arrastrados hacia la ventana que dejaba entrar tanta luz. Después de un par de pasos en falso, logró cerrar la cortina. Ésta era liviana y no ayudó en mucho a disminuir la luminosidad del cuarto. Kanon necesitó casi un minuto para poder enfocar sin sentir dolor en sus ojos.

-"¿Quién podría pegar el ojo con esta luz?"- Murmuró. Pronto vio que la respuesta correcta era 'nadie'. El dueño de la habitación dormía boca arriba con su almohada cubriendo más de la mitad de su rostro. –'¿Habrá muerto asfixiado?'- Rascó su cabeza. Aún estaba sorprendido de lo poco que había cambiado el muchacho en los últimos trece años. Las manos y piernas extendidas, las sábanas desparramadas entre su cuerpo y el suelo, la ligera ropa que usaba para dormir arremolinada sobre sí misma. –"Andrajoso."- Se reprendió al escucharse a sí mismo como Afrodita.

Un segundo y los músculos de sus dedos se contrajeron tres veces antes de regresar al reposo. Sueño ligero. Kanon hizo una extraña mueca con sus labios. Para quien lo conociera bien, aquella podía ser identificada como una sonrisa.

Sabiendo que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Milo comenzara a despertar, se puso a un costado de su cama, inclinó su cuerpo hacia él y apretó ligeramente la almohada sobre la cabeza del otro.

Tres segundos y Milo se dio cuenta de que le faltaba oxígeno. Un par de sacudidas al aire e identificó al culpable de esa asfixia.

-"¡Fianna!"- Gruñó y sacudió su cabeza, intentando serenarse. –"¿Quieres matarme del susto?"- Entrelazó sus manos, esperando así simular el temblor en ellas. Apenas comenzaba a recuperar el control de sus piernas.

-"Pareces una nena. No aguantas nada."

Milo talló su rostro con ambas manos tratando de regular su respiración. ¿Había un peor modo de despertar que ese?

El otro le miró impaciente. Le parecía ridículo que se tomara tanto tiempo para despertarse. Un gruñido largo y agudo. Dos tronidos en el cuello, solo uno en sus hombros y un número indescifrable en sus manos. Después de una rápida sacudida, Escorpio finalmente se vio dispuesto a darle la bienvenida al día.

-"¿Qué hora es?"

Siseó con indiferencia. Como si el otro no estuviera ahí.

-"Las once."- De haber sabido que esa respuesta iba a sacudir tanto el cerebro del menor, la hubiera espetado mucho antes.

-"No puede ser."- Pero al revolver nerviosamente las cosas de su mesa de cama, seguramente buscando su relojito de plástico, demostró que él bien sabía que podía ser cierto.

Kanon se traicionó con una risa mal disimulada.

-"Ya. Son nueve y cuarto."- Tuvo que moverse hacia la izquierda para evadir la almohada que le arrojaron. –"¿No irás a entrenar?"

-"Es obvio que no."

-"Cáncer te matará."

-"Hoy empezamos a practicar de noche."- Refunfuñó, arqueando la ceja izquierda. –"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Creyó que nunca lo preguntaría.

-"Vine a decirte que eres un estúpido."

-"Ya lo dijiste."- Torció la boca. –"Ahora puedes irte."

-"¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Saga se entrometiera? Él no tiene nada que ver con esto."

-"Admito que no hablé con las palabras más indicadas."- Se cruzó de brazos, inconforme de hacia dónde la conversación se dirigía. –"Pero tu hermano solo quería lo mejor para ambos. Sabía que teníamos que dejar de actuar como si todo estuviera bien."

-"No sabía que algo estuviera mal."

-"Yo tampoco."

-"¿Qué tal si nos hacemos un favor mutuamente y fingimos que nada de lo de ayer ocurrió?"

-"Supongo que será fácil para ti. Después de todo, no hay una diferencia."

Kanon se alzó de hombros y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando de frente a Milo, arrugando la nariz y dando ligeros golpecitos al suelo con el pie derecho. Con ese silencio lo instó a cambiar de tema pero el otro pareció controlarse mejor que sí mismo.

Las pataditas se hicieron más rápidas.

Al ver un par de cejas uniéndose, el gemelo comprendió lo que el Santo de Escorpio quería escuchar.

¡Pero ni loco le daría el gusto!

De ninguna manera se disculparía. ¿Por qué tenía qué hacerlo? ¡Fue él el que empezó toda esa estupidez y ahora tenía que aguantarse! Además, todo se trataba de su ridículo orgullo. ¿Le era tan difícil aceptar que no era el centro del universo? ¿Qué más daba si una persona no le tomaba en serio? A fin de cuentas, era solo una. Seguramente su amiguito Camus sabría consolarle.

Cinco, seis segundos. El mutismo pareció extenderse por horas.

¿Se vería muy ridículo si saliera corriendo de la habitación?

Nueve. ¡Diez segundos de tortuoso silencio!

-"¿Sabes?"- Por poco no se mordió la lengua. –"Sí haces una diferencia. Muy poca."- Añadió. –"Pero algo. Si no fuera así no hubiera subido, ¿no te parece?"

Esperó que aquel enunciado fuera suficiente para el otro y suspiró aliviado al ver que así fue. El gesto del menor cambió radicalmente: su mandíbula se relajó, el ceño fruncido se desvaneció y en sus ojos apareció un brillo que no recordaba haber visto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-"Lo sé."- Extendió sus brazos hacia él. Por un instante pensó que recibiría un golpe pero antes de que pudiera protegerse notó que lo que estaba recibiendo era un abrazo. –"Pero es bueno escucharlo de ti."

El contacto fue sutil y corto. Definitivamente no era el cariño más efusivo que hubiera recibido de su parte pero fue el suficiente para notar que, a final de cuentas, había algo en él que sí había cambiado.

-'¿Cuándo creció tanto?'- Se preguntó a sí mismo.

-"Desayunarás aquí, me imagino."- Hizo una bola con las sábanas y las dejó arrumbadas en la cabecera de la cama.

-"Le dije a la niña que me hiciera de comer."- Obvió. –"¿Cómo se llama?"

-"Dánae, pero le dicen Mai."- Pasó sus dedos entre su cabello y salió de la habitación. –"Iré a lavarme la cara."

Trece. Quince segundos más de silencio.

-"Los dos nombres son horribles."- Concluyó, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

No tardó en reconocer el olor a café.

* * *

El Santo de Aries recorría con timidez el patio central de los dormitorios de las doncellas. Bajó el rostro, esperando ocultarse de las intensas miradas que recibía. Su meta era cercana pero con tantos ojos sobre sí la distancia pareció triplicarse.

Diez muchachas rodeadas de tela, lana y ruecas fingían trabajar; medio examinando al recién llegado, medio cuidando sus dedos de algún pinchazo. No pudo respirar tranquilo sino hasta que una figura encorvada aplaudió dos veces. Entendiendo el significado del par de tronidos, las niñas retomaron su trabajo (aunque el sonroje de sus mejillas y sus entusiastas sonrisas permanecieron).

-"Mi señor, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?"- La anciana se levantó con pesadez y alzó un poco el velo blanco que la cubría. –"Pudo haberme dicho que vendría. Le hubiera dado un recibimiento más digno que el de un montón de niñas coquetas."- Agravó su voz, aún molesta por el comportamiento de las doncellas. –"Le ruego disculpe su comportamiento. Últimamente han estado especialmente desvergonzadas."

-"No se preocupe."- Mü se sorprendió de las fuertes palabras de la mujer. Se sintió tan abochornado como si la reprimenda hubiese sido para él. –"Su Santidad me ha enviado para comprobar el progreso de los preparativos para el festival."

-"Por supuesto."- Con pasos arrastrados se acercó a una de las doncellas. Extendió su arrugada y manchada mano y recibió un retazo de tela clara y gruesa que mostró al Santo de Aries. –"El peplo estará listo para cuando la semana termine. Solo falta el bordado del cinturón. Aún no hemos decidido el patrón que será pero…"- Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –"Pero será algo como esto."- El joven contempló el sencillo bordado en hilo negro y estudió con sus dedos la textura del lienzo. Se tomó su tiempo antes de alzar el rostro. Quería fingir que sabía si aquel bordado era uno bueno o no. –"Tendrá hilos de oro, por supuesto."

-"Por supuesto."- Repitió solo para sonar convencido.

-"Las ánforas de aceite de olivo están listas también. Una para cada competencia. ¿Desea verlas? Están en la bodega."

-"Está bien. Confío en usted."- Rechazó la oferta a sabiendas de que los pies de la anciana tardarían demasiado tiempo en llevarlo al depósito de las ánforas.

-"Ya tenemos casi todos los animales para los sacrificios. Habrá escuchado que el gobierno de Grecia enviará un toro. Un verdadero regalo a los Dioses, dicen. Desafortunadamente, tardarán en traerlo. Prometieron que llegaría en diez días."

-"Mi aprendiz me lo informó."- Sonrió al imaginarse al señor Papandreu tirando de un bovino uncido. –"¿Algo más?"

-"Hay un detalle."- Tronó la boca. –"No hay suficiente oro para hacer nuevas canastas. Tendremos que usar las del último festival. Verá, sabe que hubo problemas de dinero y se vendió todo de lo que podíamos prescindir. No esperábamos que se celebrara el festival este año, con todo lo que pasó. Es una situación muy extraña, señor. Tuvimos que improvisar mucho. Además, las cosechas se arruinaron por las lluvias. ¡No sabe lo difícil que ha sido alimentar a tantos aprendices y soldados con la mitad de las raciones! Benditos sean los Dioses que ya todo está volviendo a la normalidad. Será difícil pero haremos una Panatenea digna de nuestra Señora. Digna de nosotros. Pero será difícil. Ha sido difícil."

-"Si, si."- Mü de repente olvidó a qué venía toda esa plática. ¡Ah, cierto! El asunto del oro. -"No habrá problema con reutilizar las canastas. Si eso es todo, pondré al corriente al Patriarca. Muchas gracias por su tiempo."

-"Gracias a usted, mi señor."

Preguntándose por qué habría de recibir cualquier tipo de agradecimiento, Mü comenzó su pesado recorrido hacia la salida. Sacudió su cabeza al escuchar los murmullos y risas de las jóvenes a sus espaldas.

-"¡Suficiente!"- Mientras cruzaba el portal del edificio pudo escuchar el chillido de la anciana. –"¿Quieren avergonzarme como lo hicieron las cocineras el otro día? A trabajar, a trabajar que pronto se ocultará el Sol. A trabajar, señoritas."

Compadeciéndose de las doncellas, Aries caminó hacia las 12 Casas. Deseaba no tener que volver a cruzar palabra con esa mujer. Sabía que era ridículo pero no podía evitar sentir cierto miedo de su marchito rostro.

-"Nada curte mejor que el tiempo."- Concluyó.

-"¿Qué no lo saben?"- Una familiar voz llamó su atención. –"No pueden cavar aquí. Es parte de la ruta de procesión. Las ikriai se montan al noreste. ¿No vieron el mapa? ¡¿Qué digo?! ¡Claro que no lo vieron! ¡Por sentido común no ponen esto aquí! Vayan y armen las tarimas en donde tienen que estar."

Una decena de soldados se disculpó ante el superior y salió trotando del lugar, arrastrando consigo estacas de madera y palas.

-"Todos trabajan arduamente, ¿no es así Aldebarán?"

El susodicho rió avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a que Aries lo viera tan serio.

-"Lo arduo es hacer que trabajen bien."- Sonrió nuevamente. –"Será un buen festival."

-"Casi no recuerdo la fiesta. La última a la que asistí fue hace tanto…"

-"Lo sé."- Colocó su brazo sobre los hombros del otro. –"¡Y no sabes de lo que te has perdido!"

Mü retiró un delgado mechón de su frente como para disimular el de por sí bajo sonido de su risa.

-"Entonces tendré que recuperar el tiempo perdido."

En el cielo, un tenue astro comenzó a asomarse.

En una semana habría luna llena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum... Kanon se salvó muy facil de esta pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Milo anda demasiado prendado y no se puede enojar con él. Afortunadamente (¿o no?), no será la última vez que Kanoncito meta la pata y Milo es especialmente rencoroso. Probablemente la próxima vez no se salvará tan facilmente.  
> ¡HUY! XD La verdad es que aún faltan unos capies para empezar la Panatenea pero de una vez les hago algunas aclaraciones: El peplo del que se refería la viejita (._. no quiero ponerle nombre... así es como que más misteriosa y me gusta ese personaje) es al que le regalarán a la Diosa. No directamente, claro. Cada Panatenea, un grupo de señoritas era elegido y tejían y bordaban un nuevo peplo para la estatua de madera de Atena. El último día del festival había una procesión desde la entrada del acrópolis hasta el Partenón con las muchachas cargando el peplo y algunos ciudadanos cargando otro tipo de regalos en canastastas de oro y bandejas de plata (cereales, leche, miel, flores). Originalmente, las mujeres elegidas para hacer el peplo eran de la nobleza pero no tenemos mujeres de la nobleza en el Santuario y como las Koree no son 'mujeres'... pues decidí usar a las doncellas. Había sacrificios de animales durante todo el festival. El más importante se hacía el último día. En todos los casos, la mejor parte del animal se iba para los campeones de cada evento.  
> Otro premio para los que ganaban era un ánfora de aceite de olivo, producto más importante de Atenas. Cada ánfora estaba decorada con una imagen del evento en el que se ganó y el nombre del campeón. La buena comida y el ánfora parecen ser los únicos premios otorgados. Lo más importante era el orgullo de saberse mejor que alguien más. XD  
> Finalmente (por ahora), las ikriai no son sino el nombre griego para las tarimas de madera en donde se sentaban los espectadores a ver los eventos que no se realizaban en los coliseos o los teatros.  
> Hum... creo que eso es todo. ^^' si hay algún error en mis datos o estoy cometiendo una aberración histórica me disculparán. Los libros especializados en estos temas son muy confusos para mí y prefiero leer cosas más generales así que tal vez he cometido algún tropezón.
> 
> ¡Gracias por sus reviews y favoriteos! Respuestas a reviews en sus mails/mi profile!
> 
> ¡Se me cuidan mucho de los virus! -o- Sigan las instrucciones de la Secretaría de Salud y no entren en pánico! n.n Y coman muchas guayabas y naranjitas!


	12. Capítulo 11: Filosofía

-"¿Falta mucho?"

El aludido entrecerró los ojos y alzó el rostro, buscando atentamente el letrerito blanco que indicaría la calle que cruzaban. El sol no le permitió leer la leyenda con facilidad. Dos letras reconocidas y Camus dio por sentado el nombre del lugar. Volvió a agachar el rostro, retirando con la mano la delgada capa de sudor que se formaba sobre su frente. ¡Aquel calor parecía eterno! ¿Es que el invierno nunca llegaría?

-"Una cuadra más."

Trató de ignorar el gruñido de su acompañante. No podía culparlo por su mal humor. ¡Parecía que eligió el día más caluroso del año para salir de compras! Rascó su nuca (menos mal que decidió atarse el cabello, de lo contrario la insolación lo hubiera tumbado a apenas unos metros de su Templo). ¡Más gotitas de sudor! ¿Cuántas más de esas tendría que exudar antes de morir deshidratado?

-"¿En serio vas a comprar todo esto hoy? ¡No me dijiste que eras millonario!"- Acuario frunció el ceño para intentar proteger sus córneas y miró de reojo a Milo. En sus manos llevaba una hoja que le parecía tan brillante como el mismo sol. Se hizo una anotación mental: la próxima vez escribiría su lista de compras en papel pergamino. –"¡Deben de ser más de veinte libros! ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto te costará eso?"

-"No demasiado."

-"¿Tienes descuento de cliente preferencial?"

Alzó los hombros.

-"En parte."

-"¿Por qué tanto misterio?"

-"Porque si te hubiera dicho a dónde íbamos, te hubieras rehusado."

Unos cuantos metros más y llegaron a su destino. Camus no se sorprendió al ver el gesto de desagrado de su amigo cuando vio a través de la amplia ventana de vidrio del local.

-"Libros usados. Me trajiste a una librería de libros usados."

-"Tranquilo."- Abrió la pesada puerta de la tienda, manteniéndola sujetada para que el otro pasara primero. –"Ni siquiera son para ti."

-"Pero podría pedirlos prestados."

-"Mejor aún."- Ambos entraron. –"No tendré que compartirlos. Ni siquiera entiendo tu problema. Los pergaminos del Patriarca son mucho más antiguos que estos y no veo que tengas problemas con ellos."

-"¡No seas ridículo!"- El tono agudo. Camus sabía que cuando Milo lo usaba era porque se avecinaba una sarta de disparates. –"¡No me prestan los más viejos! Además, el problema no es la edad, el problema son los bichos. ¿Tienes una idea de cuántos gusanos deben de haber por aquí?"- Miró a su alrededor con asco. –"Y ni qué decir de los hongos. He escuchado que esas cosas se te pegan en las manos por años. ¡Nada las quita! ¡Y son sumamente contagiosas para que sepas! Un día están en tus dedos, al siguiente en tu muñeca… ¡para cuando te des cuenta, toda Atenas tendrá manchas verdes en los brazos!"

Camus no se inmutó con la entusiasta retórica de su compañero aunque un par de indiscretos miraron con desdén al que se atrevía a denigrar de semejante modo su librería favorita.

-"A veces se me olvida que eres un paranoico. Me parece absurdo que te preocupes por algo tan sencillo como esto; sobre todo considerando que no tienes el Templo más limpio de la orden."- Sonrió de lado. –"O que el 98% de tus libros no están en mejor condición que estos."- No contuvo su risa al ver en los ojos del otro una verdadera señal de consternación. ¡Seguro que llegaría a Escorpio a examinar con lupa cada uno de sus libros en búsqueda de microbios! Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo con su trastorno. –"Si ves alguno de la lista tómalo. Nos encontramos luego."

Se adentró al mundo de libreros frente a sí. Se agachó, inclinó, subió y bajó escaleras por todo el lugar, reuniendo poco a poco los títulos que buscaba. Cuando halló sus manos repletas, caminó hacia la caja donde un muchachillo de no más de dieciocho años lo recibió con entusiasmo.

-"¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía, señor! ¡Por un momento pensé que había regresado a Francia!"

¡Ah, Francia! ¡Camus casi se había olvidado del cuento que le inventó al muchacho! ¿Cómo iba? Galo bohemio que decidió viajar a la ciudad que vio nacer la filosofía, dejando atrás su vana vida material. Todo esto en contra de sus aburridos padres a los que defraudó por no seguir la larga tradición familiar de la medicina. Su padre le ofreció generosas cantidades de dinero para hacerlo regresar pero él las rechazó. Ganaba el pan diario haciendo traducciones para los estudiantes de la universidad (él no asistía, prefería ser autodidacta) y su meta en la vida era convertirse en uno de los Iluminados.

-"Lo hice por un tiempo. Problemas familiares, tu entiendes."- Sabía que no sería así pero que el joven no haría preguntas por afán de parecer interesante. –"En esta temporada de lluvias se inundó la bodega con mis libros y perdí varios de ellos. Apenas ahorré lo suficiente para reponer algunos."

-"¡Ya veo señor! No se preocupe, le haré un descuento por mayoreo."

-"Muchas gracias."- Asintió con la cabeza (procuraba no sonreír frente a él, la gente alegre no es lo suficientemente enigmática). –"Iré por más. Te los encargo."

-"¡Claro, señor!"

Camus se dio a sí mismo una felicitación mental. Algún día debería de escribir una autobiografía falsa. La imaginación la tenía y ciertamente la credibilidad no sería un problema. ¿Cuánto dinero podría sacar?

Apenas se inspiró en un buen nombre para su madre (Alice) cuando una hoja apareció frente a sus ojos, llevándolo de regreso al mundo real. Retiró la hoja de su camino junto a la mano que la sostenía.

-"¿Y ahora?

-"¿Los Diálogos? ¿Realmente se destruyeron tus Diálogos?"

-"Me parece que la respuesta debe de serte obvia."

-"¿Todos? ¡Tu edición era de siete tomos!"

-"Tal vez fue un regalo por parte de Poseidón a Platón. No debió de hablar de la Atlántida tan abiertamente."- Le vio alzar la ceja izquierda. –"¿Qué pasa?"- Y recibió violentamente dos pesados libros de pastas roídas.

-"Son los únicos completos y levemente decentes."- Camus notó un grupo de manchas rojas en la mano derecha de Escorpio.

-"Estos están bien. ¿Y eso?"

-"No sé. Seguro me picó una araña o algo así."

Suspiró.

-"Es impresionante que un Santo de Atena sea tan hipocondríaco."

-"¡Tengo piel sensible!"

-"Todo está en tu mente."- Aseguró, dándole punto final a la discusión.

Una hora más en el local y terminaron con la búsqueda.

-"¿Encontró todo lo que necesitaba, señor?"

-"Si, gracias."- Camus notó la curiosidad del joven hacia su acompañante. –"Es Milo, el hijo de mi casero. Le enseño francés y ellos reducen el precio de la renta."

-"¡Entiendo! ¡Mucho gusto, señor!"- En su fascinación, el muchacho no se dio cuenta de la cara de confusión del estudiante de idiomas.

Después de pagar y de atar las compras con cordel, los amigos salieron de la tienda.

-"¿Hijo de casero?"

-"¿No lo sabías? Soy un estudiante de filosofía autodidacta que vive a base de traducir textos."

-"A veces se me olvida que eres perverso."

-"Comamos algo."

Avanzó decidido a encontrar algún lugar tranquilo pero su acompañante pareció reacio a continuar.

-"Aún me pican las manos. Quiero ir a lavarme."

-"Te lavarás en el restaurante."

No hubo cabida a réplicas.

El calor no amainaba. Ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería comer a la sombra.

Terminaron en una fonda pequeña y casi abandonada (aún era demasiado temprano). El lugar no era precisamente un oasis de frescura, pero fue el único que parecía compartir las deseadas cualidades de económico e higiénico.

El almuerzo aconteció sin pena ni gloria. No fue sino hasta la sobremesa que Camus decidió sacar a relucir el asunto que últimamente revoloteaba sin misericordia por su cabeza. Se inclinó hasta sacar un cierto libro del montón. Lo abrió en el índice y localizó el tema que buscaba.

-"¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación leer en la mesa?"- Sí que lo sabía, por eso lo hacía: para llamar su atención. –"Sobre todo cuando tienes acompañantes. ¿Qué es lo que no puede esperar hasta que lleguemos al Santuario?"- También sabía que su curiosidad saldría a relucir.

-"Lysis."

Se escuchó una tenue risa.

-"Eso suena a enfermedad."- Mostró el dorso de su mano. –"Como lo que me provocó las ronchas, ¿no crees?"

Camus suspiró, algo molesto por la infantil reacción. Pasó varias hojas del libro y llegó al capítulo que le interesaba.

-"Ignorante."

-"Eso ya me lo han dicho."- Se cruzó de brazos y enderezó su espalda. –"Lysis o de la Amistad: Sócrates le enseña a un compañero el cómo hablarle a los jovencitos para conquistarlos. No me gusta la filosofía pero Platón es un clásico."

-"Puesto que estás instruido en el asunto, podrás ayudarme."- Cerró el libro y lo dejó en su regazo, a sabiendas de que Milo no estaría cómodo con un 'nido de microbios' sobre su mesa. –"Tengo problemas en definir la amistad."

-"Tu problema es que intentas definirla."- Exclamó con obviedad.

-"He leído varios tratados al respecto pero ninguno me satisface."- Insistió. –"Todos me parecen insuficientes. Tal vez puedas presentarme una tesis que realmente valga la pena."

Escorpio torció sus labios en una presuntuosa sonrisa.

-"La amistad es compartir una taza de té en una calurosa mañana de verano."

-"Esa es una circunstancia, no una definición."

-"Pero es lo único que necesitas."- Nuevamente alzó la ceja izquierda. –"¿Y por qué tanto interés en el asunto?"

-"Puede decirse que es curiosidad científica."

Milo pareció conformarse con esa razón pues hundió su mirada en el mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos que cubría la mesa. Mantuvo silencio por varios segundos.

-"No sé. Sé que la siento hacia ti pero me parece algo tan natural que no puedo darle una razón de ser."

Justo donde lo quería.

-"¿Qué tal Saga?"- Le escuchó reír tan nerviosamente que le contagió una sonrisa. –"¿Qué?"

-"Él es más un hermano que un amigo. Un hermano muy malhumorado si se me permite decirlo."

Listo.

-"Entonces Kanon."

-"Con él es diferente."- La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Acababa de darse cuenta de que cayó en una trampa.

-"¿Qué cosas dices? Últimamente pasas más tiempo con él que contigo mismo."- Exageró. –"Si no es tu amigo, entonces ¿qué es?"

-"Es Kanon."

-"Es tu obsesión."- La mueca de enfado de su compañero confirmó lo que ya sospechaba. No estaba seguro de si aquella muda declaración le confortaba o no. Por un lado, le era grato saber que Milo estaba buscando en el gemelo algo que él mismo no podía ofrecerle. Por otro lado… tal vez sí podía. –"Te creía más inteligente. Ni siquiera lo conoces."

-"Lo conozco lo suficiente."- Sus palabras fueron dichas con tanta seguridad que Camus no halló el modo de contradecirlas.

-"¿Planeabas decirme esto?"

-"¡Claro!"- Pareció indignarse al escuchar la pregunta. –"Solo que… hasta que supiera lo que iba a pasar."

-"¿Tienes miedo al rechazo?"

-"No tanto como miedo a la vergüenza de ser rechazado."- Comenzó a jugar con la cuchara sucia que aún descansaba sobre su taza. –"Sabes que no me gusta hablar de este tipo de cosas. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?"

-"No."

-"¿Qué pasa contigo?"- De nuevo el tono agudo. –"¿No puede haber un poco de misterio en mi vida? Además, nunca pareció importarte lo que hiciera con los demás. No entiendo por qué ahora estás tan fascinado con mi vida personal."

-"Siempre me ha importado, solo que lo había dejado pasar por respeto a tu privacidad. Si ahora no lo tengo es porque esto merece todo mi interés. Para variar, deja de pensar en ti mismo y ponte en mi lugar."

-"Aye."- Tomó aire y se tranquilizó un poco. –"Estás preocupado. Él no te agrada."

-"Eso no tiene nada que ver en esto."

-"Si te agradara no estarías actuando tan extraño. ¿Qué pasa? Es por-"

Nuevamente quiso cambiar de tema pero Camus contuvo el ataque.

-"Es porque no sé nada de él. De cualquier forma, lo que piense en ese aspecto es lo que menos importa. ¿Realmente estás seguro de esto? Que yo sepa es la primera vez que…"- No estuvo seguro de cómo terminar.

-"Lo es. Y sí, estoy seguro. Quiero estar con él."

-"¿Y cómo pretendes conseguirlo?"- Su tono fue sarcástico. –"Él no parece estar muy interesado."

-"¡Lo está!"- No pareció notar la cizaña en las palabras de Acuario. –"¡Claro que lo está! Solo que él no se ha dado cuenta todavía."

-"Ah…"- Envidió la seguridad con la que habló. Seguramente para él era imposible que hubiera gente capaz de no tomarle en serio. –"¿Y qué piensas hacer para que se dé cuenta?"

-"Aún no estoy seguro."

-"Pero sabes que lo harás."

-"¡Claro!"

-"¿Y luego?"

-"Y luego, no lo dejaré ir."

Agachó el rostro, esperando que el otro no notara su gesto de indignación.

¿Por qué Milo se obstinaba tanto con el recién llegado? ¿Qué sabía ese de cualquier cosa? ¿Cuál de todos sus defectos (rudeza, impertinencia y cinismo por mencionar algunos) revolvía el cerebro de su amigo hasta dejarlo aturdido?

¿Qué había en los ojos de ese extranjero que no encontró en los suyos?

-"Te deseo suerte."- Se vio forzado a decir.

-"Espero no necesitarla."- Se le escapó una incómoda risa. –"Lamento que me hayas tenido que sacar esto así."

-"Lamento haber sido tan entrometido."

-"¿Sabes?"- Extendió su mano hacia la cuenta. –"Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Aunque algo diferente."- Sacó su billetera. –"Yo no me hubiera hecho el interesante sacando la filosofía a colación."

-"Te he dicho que yo no necesito hacerme el interesante. Ya lo soy."

Cada quien puso su parte del dinero y salieron del restaurante. El sol seguía reacio a esconderse.

-"Pasado mañana comienza el festival. ¿Ya le escribiste a Hyoga?"

Camus asintió.

-"Llegará mañana en la mañana."

-"Apenas y puedo esperar para vencer a la Gata Dorada en la lucta."

-"Siempre estás seguro de todo."

-"No puedo ganar si no creo que voy a ganar, ¿no te parece?"

-"Pero puedes perder aún creyéndolo. No te hagas muchas ilusiones, ¿quieres?"

Milo gruñó pero dejó pasar el comentario.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso: el calor no inspiraba a hablar.

Escorpio comenzó a visualizar en su mente el momento en el que recibiría el ánfora panatenéica. Por su parte, Acuario se preguntaba el cómo iba a lidiar con sus emociones y con su aprendiz al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al Penúltimo Templo, Milo se disculpó por no ayudarlo a acomodar sus nuevas adquisiciones. Tenía cosas qué hacer. Camus no tuvo qué preguntarle a dónde iría; estaba seguro de que en menos de cinco minutos estaría en la Tercera Casa.

Aún acalorado, desanudó el cordel que ataba sus libros y comenzó a ordenarlos.

No pudo evitar detenerse en uno de ellos.

_"Si el amigo no es el que ama, ni el que es amado, ni el semejante ni el contrario, ni lo bueno, ni lo malo, ni ninguna de las demás cosas a las que hemos pasado revista (…), entonces nada tengo que decir."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posiblemente este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Fue divertido hacer un Camus más vivo del que estoy acostumbrada. XD Creo que Camuchis puede llegar a tener un sentido del humor bastante mala leche y por eso se burla del pobre muchacho de la librería (jaja! ese mocoso me salió todo fangirl ¿ne?).  
> Me gusta mucho visitar librerías de libros viejos. Sobre todo las que son muy, muy grandes. Hay cosas muy buenas a precios muy bajos (con sus honrosas excepciones). Sin embargo... cada que entro a un lugar de esos me empiezan a picar las manos aunque no toque nada. ^^' Mi madre trabajó en una biblioteca por 30 años y sus manos acabaron algo dañadas por estar tanto tiempo con libros viejos... supongo que me pasó el desagrado. ¿La solución? XD ¡Guantes! Me acostumbré a usarlos en el lab y cuando voy de cacería llevo un par para que no me salgan ronchas como a Milo.  
> XD A ver... bueno... no sé casi nada de filosofía y por eso no me quise meter demasiado en esos asuntos. En Lysis, el autor llega a paradoja tras paradoja y no consigue una definición de la amistad. Eso me parece genial porque no creo que se pueda definir. O más bien, no hay por qué definirla. Son solo un montón de cosas que sientes. Por cierto... Lysis me suena a enfermedad porque lisis es lo que se llama a cuando a una célula se le rompe la pared celular, matándola (por ejemplo, cuando se reproduce un virus y escapa de la célula).  
> No creo que Camus haya buscado esta definición... solo estaba tratando de llevar a Milo a donde quería porque, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, hubiera salido corriendo. (XD lo mismo que con la librería, pues).  
> Camuchis necesita irse de vacaciones...  
> Yo también, para esto... ando súper cansada así que aquí los dejo por hoy. ¡Contestaciones a sus reviews en sus mails!


	13. Capítulo 12: Alcides

**Nota:** Alcides era el nombre original de Heracles. Apolo le dijo que tendría que llamarse así en honor a Hera. El cambio de nombre ocurrió cuando Heracles comenzó con las 12 Tareas de la esposa de Zeus.  
Euandrión es uno de los eventos de la Panatenea. En él solo podían participar ciudadanos Atenienses y era un concurso de belleza.

-"Eres valiente, Aquila."

La frase no pareció querer provocar a la Koree. Fue solo un comentario al aire que erró su camino para acabar posándose en sus oídos.

-"No sabía que tuviera que temerle a algo."

Mintió. Ella sabía que con esa visita tenía mucho que perder. En el mejor de los casos recibiría una reprimenda por su desacato; en el peor, metería a sus compañeras en más problemas.

-"¿No?"- La Diosa rió con gracia. –"Entonces tendré que agradecerte por tu confianza."

Marin se atrevió a alzar el rostro. ¡Atena lucía tan pequeña sentada en ese enorme trono! Diminuta. Pero aún así la ponía nerviosa. Era imposible ignorar esos ojos grises posados tan firmemente sobre sí.

-"¿Cuál es su respuesta, mi Señora?"

Ésta suspiró y bajó el rostro.

-"Siempre pensé que las mujeres tenían que limitarse a ejercer los dones que los Dioses les ofrecimos. Hilar, tejer, ser madres. Eso era todo lo que tenían qué hacer y las mujeres que se negaban eran tontas e irresponsables."- Negó con la cabeza. Una delgada hebra de cabello cayó sobre su frente. No se molestó en retirarlo. –"Pero los tiempos cambiaron. Me di cuenta de que había mujeres cuya fuerza y valor igualaban o incluso superaban a los de los hombres."- La señaló. –"Esa Armadura Plateada que portas es la única prueba que necesitas para darte cuenta de que creo en ustedes. Sin embargo, ustedes desearon ser diferentes. Ustedes eligieron usar esa máscara para olvidarse de su género."- Su tono de voz se hizo ligeramente más grave. –"A mí no me importó. En efecto, los dones de Afrodita son armas de doble filo y comprendí que quisieran renunciar a ellos. Desafortunadamente, ustedes lo llevaron a un extremo que no podía aceptar."

-"Todo esto lo hacemos por usted, Atena; para ser merecedoras de sus bendiciones."

La Diosa se puso de pie y caminó hacia Marin.

-"¿Quieren ser merecedoras, Aquila? No asusten a mis hombres con sus leyes inventadas. No maten a sus hermanos de armas por una cuestión tan vana."

-"¿Vana? ¿Considera que nuestro honor es algo trivial?"

-"Tendrás que disculparme. No veo cómo es que el mostrarle sus rostros a alguien pueda deshonrarlas de algún modo."- Le extendió una mano, instándola a que abandonara su puesto al ras del suelo. Marin no aceptó la ayuda pero decidió levantarse. –"Hay mucho que aún no entiendo."

-"¿Usted no cegó a Tiresias por mirar su cuerpo desnudo? Para nosotras, el que nos vean sin máscaras es un insulto mayor a ese y por ende merece la muerte."- Vio a la Hija de Zeus fruncir el entrecejo y mirar hacia el suelo. Ella aún no entendía. –"Hacemos esto por respeto hacia usted. La feminidad no nos permitiría darlo todo. El hombre que ve nuestro rostro se burla del sacrificio que hacemos para pertenecer a la orden. Se burla de nuestra lealtad."

-"¿Y qué me dices de la otra opción, muchacha?"

-"Nos permite amar a sus hombres. De ser dignos, por supuesto. Si no lo son, tal vez ni siquiera debieron de convertirse en Caballeros desde un principio."

Atena rió nuevamente.

-"En eso tienes un buen punto, Aquila. Un muy buen punto."

-"Le pido que vete la ley que expidió. Le pido que si tanto desea que dejemos de portar las máscaras, haga una votación entre las mujeres."

-"No hice eso desde un principio porque sabía que el resultado no me satisfaría."- No le importó el cinismo de su declaración. –"Sabía que no les gustaría el nuevo mandato pero no esperaba que mandaran a una de ustedes a reclamar. No pensé que aún…"- Suspiró. –"No permitiré que maten a mis hombres. No más. Ya han tenido suficiente de ese tipo de desquite. Considerando esto…"- Alzó un poco su mano izquierda, con su dedo índice señalando hacia el techo. –"Diez días a partir de mañana. Diez Koree. Aún considerando el festival tendrán tiempo para preparar sus argumentos. Confío en que podremos llegar a un arreglo que nos satisfaga a todas."

-"Eso espero, mi Señora."- Marin se inclinó hacia adelante, no del todo conforme con el resultado de su visita pero sabiendo que hubiese sido imposible lograr algo más.

-"No me disculpo por haber pasado de largo su opinión con respecto a este tema. Me disculpo por haber subestimado el orgullo que sienten por ser parte de la orden."

Sin saber cómo responder, Aquila decidió dejar la conversación ahí. Le dio gracias por haberla recibido y salió del salón.

Una gangosa voz la llamó antes de bajar el primer escalón.

Sonrió al ver a su aprendiz corriendo con entusiasmo hacia ella.

-"¡Marin! ¡Qué bueno verte!"

-"¿Cuándo regresaste?"

-"Acabo de llegar. Vine a saludar a Saori-san."- Rascó su cabeza. –"Quiero decir, Atena."

-"No te entusiasmes mucho. Las cosas son muy diferentes ahora."

-"Lo sé, pero aún quiero verla."

-"¿Estarás en Leo?"- El joven asintió. –"Entonces iré a verte más tarde."

Con eso, los dos se separaron.

-"Diez días."- Repitió Marin para sí. –"Deberá de ser tiempo suficiente."

* * *

-"¿Y cómo has estado?"

La joven sonrió ante la familiaridad con la que su acompañante la trataba. Definitivamente no le era incómodo, pero ¡le parecía tan raro!

-"Bastante bien. Es divertido estar de regreso, aunque creo que los demás están teniendo problemas en acostumbrarse a mí."

Caminaban por el gran patio en cuyo centro se erguía la estatua de la Diosa. Andaban sin rumbo y deteniéndose de cuando en cuando cada que parecían escuchar algún sonido extraño.

-"Cuando llegué, casi no reconocía el lugar. ¡Hay tantos niños nuevos! Ya no conozco a nadie."- Y rió, estirando su espalda hacia atrás.

-"¿Y qué hay de ti, Pegaso? Has estado en Japón, ¿no es así?"- Él asintió con entusiasmo. –"Esa muchacha debe de estar mucho más tranquila ahora. Me refiero a la de las coletas. He olvidado su nombre."

-"Miho."

-"Sí. Hacen una linda pareja."- Pensó mejor en sus palabras al ver el intenso color rojo en las mejillas de Seiya. –"¿Qué cosas digo? Son muy jóvenes aún. Muy jóvenes. Ya habrá tiempo para esas cosas, ¿no te parece?"- Le miró a los ojos y notó nerviosismo en ellos, una torpe sonrisa confirmó su sospecha. –"¿Pasa algo?"

-"Tus ojos se ven diferentes ahora. Mucho más claros. Te quedan bien."

Entonces fue la Diosa la que se sonrojó. ¡Definitivamente ese muchacho era muy extraño!

-"Lo siento. Lo que has venido a buscar ya no se encuentra aquí."

-"Eso no lo creo. Yo sé que Saori-san sigue con nosotros."

-"En eso te equivocas. Ella ahora se ha convertido en uno más de mis recuerdos. Hay tantos nombres y rostros que todo es demasiado confuso como para que yo pretenda aislarlos."

-"Pero ella está aquí. Ella nunca nos abandonaría."

-"Ah…"- Frunció el ceño. La obsesión de ese muchacho con Saori comenzaba a molestarla. Agitó la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse. Pegaso hizo tanto por ella. Tenía que ser lo más amable que pudiera. No le sería fácil con alguien que le parecía tan descortés y torpe, pero tenía que esforzarse. –"Me gustaría poder ayudarte pero no sé qué hacer al respecto. He estado en situaciones similares antes pero creo que esta vez es la más complicada. Ella te quería más que lo usual y…"- Cantó la última sílaba. -"De un modo no del todo apropiado."- Insinuó. –"Supongo que entiendes."

Era muy fácil alterar a ese muchacho. ¡Descortés, torpe pero divertido! Se parecía tanto a él.

-"Eso no lo sé."- Pareció mentir.

-"No quiero que regreses al Santuario. Podrías hacerlo si quisieras: podrías convertirte en maestro o capitán pero no te lo recomiendo. ¡Eres tan joven! Aún tienes oportunidad de separarte de esta vida."

-"No me molesta."- De nuevo ese rostro complaciente. –"Fui educado para pelear por Atena."

-"¿Qué hay de tu hermana?"

-"Ella lo entendería."

-"Pasaste tantos años buscándola que ahora que la has encontrado no sabes qué hacer. Pasaste tanto tiempo en el campo de batalla que ahora que éste no existe te sientes perdido y quieres regresar a él. Es un problema muy común, ¿sabes?"

-"Esta vida es lo único que conozco."

-"Estás a tiempo de conocer cosas nuevas."- Agitó su mano derecha. –"Pero no hablemos más de este tipo de cosas. La decisión que tomes habrá de ser la correcta. Sabes mi opinión y con eso es más que suficiente. Ahora dime, ¿participarás en alguno de los eventos del festival?"

-"¿Participar?"- Rascó su pierna izquierda con su pie derecho. –"No lo tenía pensado pero podría ser divertido."

-"Tienes hasta medio día para inscribirte. Sé que harás un buen trabajo."

-"¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Ganaré en todo lo que participe!"- Ella rió tan fuertemente que Seiya pensó que se estaba burlando de él. –"¿Qué? ¿No confías en mí?"

-"¡Te pareces tanto a Alcides!"

-"¿A quién?"

-"¡¿A quién?!"- Bufó. –"Aquila te habrá formado bien los músculos pero no el cerebro."- Ignoró la cara de indignación de Seiya. –"¡Heracles! ¡Te pareces tanto a él! Era el más fuerte de todos. ¡Fuerte pero tan necio como un burro y sumamente impulsivo! Tampoco era el más brillante, pero su corazón era tan noble y valeroso que uno no podía odiarlo. ¡Nunca! ¡Ni siquiera la esposa de mi Padre pudo contra sus encantos!"

-"No solo te ves diferente. También hablas diferente."- Rascó su nariz para luego cruzarse de brazos. –"¡Queda decidido, veré en qué me puedo inscribir!"- Salió corriendo. –"¡Nos vemos después!"

No esperó por una respuesta. Seiya se perdió de vista al entrar al Templo.

-"Eres aún más extraño que él, Pegaso."

Al día siguiente sería la inauguración de los juegos.

¿Ya habrían llegado los otros?

* * *

-"¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Este calor es insoportable!"

Casi mediodía. No se podía culpar a Kanon por sus lamentaciones. Ni siquiera la densa sombra de las gradas que construían ayudaba a aminorar el sufrimiento.

-"Ha habido peores veranos. Deja de quejarte."

Milo intentaba ser lo más paciente que podía pero el hombre a su lado no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. ¿Es que tenía que quejarse por todo?

-"¿Por qué tenemos qué hacer esto? ¿No había soldados armando estas cosas?"

El esqueleto de la ikriai estaba terminado. Solo faltaba asegurar bien los peldaños. De no haber sido por el calor, hubieran acabado hacía al menos una hora pero la elevada temperatura los aletargaba. Las finas capas de sudor sobre sus cuerpos no ayudaban demasiado: no había brisa suficiente como para que éstas se evaporaran.

-"No eres el único que sufre. Todos están trabajando."

-"Pero, ¿por qué tenía que tocarnos a nosotros en el sol? ¡Moriremos de insolación!"

-"Si no pasaras tanto tiempo lloriqueando ya habríamos terminado."

Por unos segundos, Milo pensó que con eso Kanon se callaría.

-"Supongo que sí podría ser peor."- Por solo unos segundos. –"Podríamos estar de niñeros de los perritos de Bronce."

-"El único que necesita niñero eres tú."- Rascó su mano derecha. –"Y no les digas así. Podría pegárseme y si Camus me oye me sermoneará."

-"Ya te dije que te dejaras de rascar."- Secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano. -"Además, yo solo digo la verdad."

-"Hablando del Rey de Roma…"

Kanon alzó su rostro del nudo que estaba terminando. No tardó en reconocer a Andrómeda y a Cygnus caminando a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

-"Si nos echamos ahora al suelo, no nos verán."

-"Buenos días."- La suave voz de Shun les hizo saber que era demasiado tarde como para pretender huir. –"Milo."- Observó con atención al gemelo. Cuando le vio fruncir el ceño supo de quién se trataba. –"Kanon. ¡Me alegro mucho de volverlos a ver!"

-"¿Cuándo llegaron?"- Escorpio tomó una gran bocanada de aire, maldiciendo al mayor por su altanería. Ahora tendría qué ser amable por los dos.

-"Hace un par de horas."- Respondió Hyoga, mirando con curiosidad las tablas de madera que aún yacían en el piso. –"Mi maestro me dijo que te encontraría aquí. Vine a buscarte y me topé con Shun en el camino."

-"¿Y para qué soy bueno?"

Cygnus se cruzó de brazos y estiró el cuello.

-"Quería pasar a saludarte."- Admitió con un poco más de entusiasmo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese querido. –"Además, mi maestro está ocupado y no quise estorbarle."

-"Prefirió estorbarnos a nosotros."

El comentario de Kanon pasó inadvertido.

-"Estoy muy emocionado."- La voz de Andrómeda fue tan suave que apenas y se notó. –"Ni Hyoga ni yo hemos estado en una Panatenea. ¿Cómo es?"

-"Eso no se puede describir. Es de esas cosas que tienes que experimentar por ti mismo. ¿Participarán en algo?"- Los dos jóvenes respondieron que no. –"¿Y eso?"

-"Estoy fuera de forma. Desde que llegué a Siberia apenas y he entrenado."

-"Y a mí no me agradan las competencias."- Justo la respuesta que se podía esperar de Shun. –"Además, ni siquiera sé qué juegos habrá."

-"Hay de todo. Pentatlón, carreras, pugilato…"

-"¡Euandrión! Aunque con Afrodita inscrito no tendrás oportunidad. O más bien, la tendrás pero él te envenenará antes del concurso."

Ni Kanon ni Milo pudieron evitar reír, sin embargo, la broma se rompió en sus gargantas al ver la confundida mirada de los otros.

-"¡Por Donu! ¿Será posible? ¡Hasta mi hermana menor sabe más de la Panatenea que ustedes!"

-"¿Hermana?"

Kanon respondió a Hyoga lanzándole una pesada tabla.

-"Estamos muy retrasados. Tendrán qué ayudarnos."

Shun aceptó con tanto ánimo que Hyoga no se atrevió a negarse.

Los cuatro comenzaron a trabajar hundidos en un agradable silencio que no fue interrumpido hasta que Cygnus se acercó lo suficiente a Escorpio y le habló en voz baja.

-"Nunca pensé que los vería trabajando juntos."

-"Está bien."- Afirmó, un poco incómodo por la cercanía. –"Él es uno de nosotros ahora."- Sin darse cuenta, rascó su mano nuevamente. Ésta estaba mucho más roja que el día anterior y pequeños pellejitos se desprendían de ella. –"Es un buen-"

-"¡¿Qué te pasó en la mano?!"

Aquel grito llamó la atención de los otros dos.

-"¡Tiene sarna!"- Solo Kanon rió de su chiste.

-"¿Es cierto, Milo?"- Shun era más inocente de lo que parecía. Y eso era mucho.

-"¡Claro que no!"- El nerviosismo provocó que la comezón aumentara. –"¡No digas tonterías!"

-"¿Entonces?"- Insistió Hyoga.

-"¡Tengo Lysis!"- Lanzó una mirada que convenció a los demás de que el caso estaba cerrado. –"¡Y más vale que se cuiden porque es muy contagioso!"

Tratando de disimular la picazón, siguió trabajando.

Camus pagaría por esa vergüenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chaaaaaan! En el próximo capítulo al fin comenzará la Panatenea. Ya era hora ¿ne?  
> A ver... originalmente, la escena con Marin iba a ir después del festival, pero necesitaba una escena 'neutral' para acompañar la llegada de Seiya y preferí adelantarlo. Desde antes de que empezara el fic quise ver una escena de reencuentro entre Seiya y Atena. La verdad es que a mí me gusta mucho más el SeiyaxMiho que SeiyaxSaori pero me gusta la tensión que hay entre ellos. No creo que Seiya ame a Saori de ese modo pero sí creo que ella lo ame a él.  
> Sobre la aceptación de Hera a Heracles, cuando éste murió, los dos se reconciliaron. Heracles se volvió inmortal después de que los dioses simularon el nacimiento del héroe como si saliera del seno de Hera. En cierto punto, los antiguos enemigos se hicieron amiguis, amiguis.  
> Profundizando un poco en el personaje de Tiresias, en una de las versiones, él vio por accidente el cuerpo desnudo de Atena y ella le castigó con la ceguera. Sin embargo, la madre de Tiresias (la ninfa Cariclo) ablandó el corazón de la Diosa y ella le ofreció también el don profético.  
> Posiblemente la segunda versión del mito es la más conocida. Se dice que un día Tiresias vio a 2 serpientes copulando. Por quién sabe qué motivos extraños, él las separó y por hacerlo, se convirtió en mujer. Pasaron siete años y volvió a ver 2 serpientes haciéndolo y volvió a separarlas, regresando así a ser hombre. Un tiempo después, Zeus y Hera comenzaron a discutir sobre quién disfrutaba más de las actividades amorosas, si el hombre o la mujer. Decidieron preguntarle a Tiresias y éste, inmediatamente, respondió que 'si el goce del amor se componía de diez partes, la mujer se quedaba con nueve y el hombre con una sola'. Al ver revelado el secreto tan bien guardado de las mujeres, Hera enfureció y cegó a Tiresias. En cambio, como a Zeus le dio la oportunidad de decirle a su mujer "Te lo dije.", éste le dio dones proféticos. La presencia de Tiresias es muy importante en los mitos tebanos y era análogo al Calcante del ciclo Troyano. Es un personaje muy interesante del que hasta se han hecho algunos artículos en donde se le señala como el primer hermafrodita registrado en la historia.  
> ... Pero ya me emocioné. Mmm... eso es todo por ahora. Hyoga me cae mal.


	14. Capítulo 13: Lampadedromia

**Nota:** Por supuesto que no hay demasiada información sobre el recorrido original de la Lampadredomia pero no es que vaya a profundizar en eso. La carrera iniciaba en la entrada de la Acrópolis. Algunos autores dicen que en el Templo de Apolo y otros que en el Templo de Prometeo. Siendo una acarrera de antorchas encendidas, decidí elegir el Templo de Prometeo. El resto del recorrido pasaba por los lugares más importantes, entre ellos un cementerio. La carrera finalizaba cerca del Partenón. La Panatenea se celebraba a finales del mes Hecatombeón que más o menos coincide con Junio-Julio (el calendario ático era lunisolar).

La última semana del Hecatombeón.

El aire tibio soplando sobre sus frentes.

El tenue aroma de incienso colándose por sus fosas nasales.

Los suaves tronidos de las antorchas que los rodeaban.

El centenar de gente reunida.

La sonriente mujer frente a ellos.

Un báculo dorado levantado, señalando hacia la luna.

Una bendición y un grito general de pelea.

Aquella noche era la inauguración de la Panatenea. La primera noche era la destinada al juego más importante, la carrera de antorchas. A pesar de que cualquiera podía participar en ese evento (exceptuando los aprendices), ese año eran muy pocos los dispuestos a participar en él. ¿Por qué en esta ocasión solo había dos equipos? La distancia era corta: no más de tres kilómetros. El recorrido no era peligroso: el camino estaba iluminado por cientos de teas. Cualquiera podía llegar en primer lugar: la carrera no era cuestión de rapidez o fuerza sino de sinergia y de autocontrol. El beneficio de ganar era grande: un honor mayor al que podría dar el ganar en el resto de las competencias.

Muchos se rehusaban a participar en la lampadedromia (y en el resto de los eventos) porque lo consideraban demasiado problemático. Desde los orígenes de la ciudad, las competencias se tomaban muy en serio. Demasiado en serio. Los Santos de Atena eran orgullosos como pocos y solían llevar los enfrentamientos hasta niveles no muy amistosos. Lo mejor para ellos era evitarse situaciones incómodas y simplemente hacerse a un lado. Después de todo, siempre habría alguien dispuesto a inscribirse.

Sin embargo, ese año era diferente.

Había tan pocos Caballeros sobrevivientes que en muchos de los eventos los únicos participantes eran los aprendices. Además, los pocos Santos que habían, estuvieron tan entusiasmados entrenando a sus alumnos que no se prepararon lo suficiente como para inscribirse en los juegos. ¿Para qué ganar algo cuando tienes la oportunidad de que todos tus muchachos sean coronados con olivo?

La gente comenzó a dispersarse alrededor de la pista, casi todos reuniéndose en la meta al pie del Templo de Aries.

Los ocho participantes ya estaban en posición, sujetando cada quien su antorcha apagada.

-"¡Estoy seguro de que vencerá, maestro!"

Camus de Acuario movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. El ser el centro de atención le incomodaba en exceso. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que Milo lo arrastrara a semejante espectáculo? ¡Se sentía tan expuesto! El no estar portando su Armadura tampoco ayudaba, pero esa eran las reglas: nada de protección, en ninguno de los eventos. Trató de tranquilizarse a sí mismo recordando que al menos no tenían que competir en las condiciones… minimalistas… de los tiempos antiguos. Afortunadamente cada generación fue más pudorosa y ahora podían darse el lujo de competir usando togas cortas.

-"Es solo un juego, Hyoga."

-"Eso no importa. ¡Sé que vencerá!"

De nuevo movió la cabeza, envidiando la confianza de su alumno. Giró hacia su derecha para encontrarse al primer miembro del equipo contrario: Aioros de Sagitario. Éste sonrió y le mandó un saludo con su mano libre. Camus interpretó ese gesto como un deseo de buena suerte así que lo imitó.

Después de un par de minutos, Shion apareció. Portaba no solo su amplia túnica blanca sino que también su enorme casco, el cual impedía ver sus ojos con claridad. Con sus manos abrazaba un pequeño recipiente con carbón encendido.

-"Ha llegado la hora."- Ofreció la vasija a ambos competidores. –"Enciendan sus antorchas con el fuego del Altar de Prometeo."

Los hombres obedecieron para después caminar hacia la línea de salida, preparándose para la señal que daría inicio a la carrera.

El Patriarca alzó su mano derecha, aún sujetando el fuego sagrado con su mano izquierda. Esperó un par de segundos, inició un conteo regresivo y finalmente alzó su voz en un fuerte grito.

-"¡Ektos!"

Los dos competidores iniciaron su recorrido. El primer tramo era una recta y la distancia entre ellos estaba muy cerrada pero pronto llegaron a la primera curva y fue ahí donde Camus bajó su velocidad. Miró hacia enfrente, esperando divisar la silueta de Aioria antes de que se retrasara aún más. A los 600 metros, pudo reconocerlo y comenzó a trotar. De reojo pudo ver que Aioros ya había pasado a Shura el fuego de su antorcha.

Intentó no preocuparse por eso y se concentró en pasar el relevo al Santo de Leo. Éste le mostró una sonrisa orgullosa (¿acaso tenía otra?), como diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Camus se relajó cuando Aioria se convirtió en una manchita blanca y brillante flotando sobre el segundo tramo. Suspiró aliviado al ver que, de hecho, la distancia entre los dos equipos se cerraba con rapidez.

-"¡Te has vuelto muy hábil!"- No fue fácil entender las palabras de Capricornio entre el griterío de la gente y su propia respiración. –"¡Pero sigues siendo un niño!"

Aioria tuvo que tragarse su orgullo (por el momento). No había tiempo para pensar en cómo responder a sus provocaciones.

-'Solo un poco más.'- Pensaba. –'En unos segundos se tragará sus insultos. Unos metros más.'

¡Listo!

Para cuando la segunda curva terminó de delinearse a la distancia, Aioria llevaba la delantera. Dos tramos más y todo acabaría. Escorpio y Cáncer. ¡Más les valía no echarlo todo a perder!

-"¡No pierdas!"

Una entrecortada orden y el relevo se pasó a las manos de Milo. Éste asintió con más seriedad de lo que el otro esperaba.

-"¡Shura! ¿Al fin nos alcanzaste?"- Saga apenas iniciaba su recorrido. –"Espero que no hayas tragado demasiado polvo."

-"No debí de subestimarte."- Rió un par de veces. –"Pero de cuando en cuando se me sale lo misericordioso. Como eres el hermano menor de Aioros quise darte una oportunidad pero la aprovechaste demasiado bien."

-"¡Ah!"- Sacó el pecho y torció el cuello. –"¿Esa será tu excusa?"

El mayor alzó su brazo izquierdo y señaló a las 12 Casas.

-"Seguiremos discutiendo cuando esto termine, ¿te parece?"

Aioria se alzó de hombros y ambos comenzaron a trotar hacia la meta, cada uno esperando llegar a tiempo para ver a su equipo ser coronado como el victorioso.

Varios metros más adelante, Milo maldecía mil y un veces. Él no estaba hecho para correr en curvas. De no haber sido porque parecía ser el único modo en el que el inestable cangrejo podía recibir el relevo, nunca hubiera aceptado la tercera posición. Para colmo, el hombre que corría a su lado (¿en qué momento lo alcanzó?) tenía que ser Saga. No tenía muchas esperanzas de permanecer a la cabeza pero esperaba al menos mantener una distancia lo suficientemente cerrada. Cáncer se encargaría del resto.

500 metros después, los dos competidores llegaron a la última recta. Aventajado por lo menos un segundo, Afrodita aceptó el relevo y comenzó su camino hacia la meta.

-"¡Demasiado lento!"

Piscis se sorprendió al ver al Santo de Cáncer rebasarlo en tan poco tiempo. No tenía idea de que aquel burdo hombre pudiese tener una habilidad diferente a la de manipular espíritus. ¡Todo eso era absurdo! ¿Quién era más digno de ganar esa carrera sino el más hermoso de los 88? Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, tratando de recuperar la calma, para luego aumentar su velocidad. Sin embargo, aquella aceleración no pudo durar demasiado. El fuego de su antorcha estuvo a punto de apagarse. Tanta fue su frustración que su rostro se deformó por la rabia.

A pesar de los varios metros que los separaban, Afrodita pudo escuchar la aguda risa de su contrincante.

Pronto, la línea de meta alcanzó a divisarse. Parecía que medio Santuario estaba reunido ahí. La Diosa los observaba con tanta fascinación que parecía estar sumida en un trance. Afrodita agitó su cabeza. No podía perder ante la única criatura más hermosa que él. ¡El hacerlo sería un insulto hacia Ella y hacia sí mismo! Hizo un último esfuerzo.

Uno que fue insuficiente.

Cáncer estaba a punto de cruzar la meta.

Pero algún Dios decidió hacer de las suyas y desvió a Death Mask un poco hacia la izquierda. Fue tan solo un par de milímetros pero lo suficiente como para que su pie derecho se encontrara con un topecito de tierra. Era un montículo minúsculo, casi imperceptible, pero hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. No tropezó, pero las décimas de segundo que perdió para recuperar el control fueron bien aprovechadas por el otro.

El equipo de Afrodita de Piscis fue el vencedor.

-"Ustedes también hicieron un gran trabajo."- No fue sino hasta que Cáncer escuchó la dulce voz de Atena que pudo volver en sí (le tomaría semanas borrarse la imagen de Piscis saludando vanidosamente a 'su público'). –"Hacía tiempo que no me divertía así."- Echó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante y rió discretamente.

Death Mask no le veía ningún chiste a la situación. Se la pasó murmurando maldiciones al aire por varios minutos hasta que llegaron los otros seis competidores.

-"¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Cómo pudiste perder?"- No podía esperar otro tipo de reclamo por parte de Aioria. –"¿Qué diablos tenías en la cabeza?"

-"No me culpes…"- Rascó su nariz con el índice. –"Si ustedes me hubieran dado más tiempo…"- Una mirada asesina por parte de Escorpio le hizo reformular su oración. Suspiró. –"Fue solo un pequeño error de cálculo."

Suponiendo que era lo más seguro, Cáncer decidió mezclarse entre la gente. Mientras, el equipo contrario era jurado como vencedor y recibía su premio.

-"No se preocupe, maestro. ¡Yo creo que hizo un gran trabajo!"

Camus talló sus ojos con la mano derecha y desvió la mirada de los tres jóvenes que los observaban con tanto entusiasmo. Era de suponer que Cygnus, Pegaso y Andrómeda estarían entre los espectadores.

-"Ya te dije que era solo un juego."

-"¡Fue muy divertido!"- Seiya rascó su nuca. -"¡Seguro que el pobre de Death Mask quedó traumado de por vida!"

-"Y lo tiene bien merecido."- Aioria cruzó los brazos e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante. –"Por su culpa nos vieron perder, chicos. Pero esperen y verán: no volveré a ser derrotado."

-"¿Te inscribiste a algo más?"

-"¡Por supuesto que sí, Shun! ¡Solo ver es aburrido!"

-"¡Estoy de acuerdo!"- Pegaso lanzó un gangoso grito. –"¡Yo también participaré en el festival!"- Mostró una arrogante sonrisa a sus dos compañeros. –"No como Hyoga y Shun que llegaron tan tarde que ya no pudieron inscribirse en nada."

-"No fue nuestra culpa. Nos tomó tanto tiempo ayudar a Kanon y a Milo que cerraron las boletas."- Aunque, en realidad, sus intenciones nunca fueron las de participar. –"¿Qué hay de usted, maestro Camus?"

-"No jugaré más. Siendo sinceros, no estoy seguro de por qué accedí a esto."

-"¿Y Milo-sama?"- Éste arqueó la ceja, un poco incomodado por la formalidad de Shun.

-"Aye…"- Alzó la mano izquierda extendiendo tres de sus dedos. –"Perdí una, pero aún hay otras ánforas con mi nombre."- Se sintió observado y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un par de arrogantes ojos verdes. Gruñó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y rascó su mano derecha. –"Disculpen."

Resignado, caminó hacia Kanon quien llevaba ya un buen rato tratando de llamar su atención desde la multitud.

-"¡Confiaba en que perderías! ¡Me has hecho muy orgulloso!"

-"Hice lo que pude."- Le extendió la mano. –"Admito mi derrota."

Fue agarrado por su muñeca. Kanon torció la boca y frunció el ceño con desagrado.

-"¿Aún no se te cura eso? Te dije que te estabas rascando demasiado."

-"No puedo evitarlo."- Comenzó a alterarse, pero no se permitió romper el contacto. Temía que sus movimientos fuesen torpes y delataran su nerviosismo. –"Cada que recuerdo ese asqueroso lugar siento escalofríos."

-"Tal vez debiste de ganar el ánfora. El aceite de oliva es bueno para eso."

-"¿Por quién me tomas? Yo sé de piquetes."- Aprovechó el 'insulto' para sacudir su mano y recuperarla. –"No es nada. Estará mejor en un par de días."

-"Ah… dijiste eso ayer."

Milo apretó los labios y bajó los ojos.

-"Ahora sí es en serio."

-"¿Sabes?"- De algún modo conforme con esa respuesta, Kanon decidió retomar el hilo de la conversación. –"Por un momento pensé que tendría que cazar uno de esos horribles animalejos. ¡Pero todo salió bien! Tú hiciste el ridículo y yo salí ganando sin mover un dedo."

-"No importa. Yo mismo buscaré una nueva mascota. Tal vez no pueda obligarte a tocarla pero sé que el tenerla cerca te pondrá lo suficientemente nervioso como para hacerme reír un rato."

-"¿Milo?"

Ambos voltearon hacia el dueño de la voz y se encontraron con Saga.

-"El banquete está por comenzar. Tenemos que ir a limpiarnos."

-"Entiendo."- Asintió y siguió al mayor por el camino hacia la Casa de Aries. –"Nos vemos al rato."

Kanon no respondió. Alzó el hombro derecho e inclinó su cabeza.

Un poco antes de perderse en la multitud, Saga dirigió una última mirada hacia Kanon, como queriendo confirmar que su hermano se hubiera quedado atrás. Éste sonrió.

El festival prometía ser muy divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm... XD disfruto demasiado manejar a Death Mask. Es muy divertido. Bueno... seguramente la conclusión de esta carrera era predecible pero espero haberlos hecho dudar por al menos un micro segundo. Jojo! Odio admitirlo, pero también he disfrutado trabajar con los bronceados. No sé... sus chistes son tan... ochenteros en la serie que me es muy facil imaginármelos diciendo cosas sosas para luego reirse todos en coro.  
> Mmm... creo que no tengo más qué decir de este capítulo. El siguiente será más divertido. ¡Respuestas a sus reviews en mi profile o en sus mails! n.n ¡GRACIAS POR SUS LECTURAS!


	15. Capítulo 14: Coros (Danza)

La música retumbaba en sus oídos mientras recorría el horizonte con la mirada. La noche estaba más que entrada y el aire estaba cubierto por una embriagante mezcla de aromas irreconocibles. Cantos, gritos y risotadas se mezclaban con el choque de las copas y el murmullo de laúdes. Solo había una mesa, supuestamente destinada para la Diosa y los Santos Dorados, pero ahora estaba repleta de visitantes; la luna llena inspiraba a la extroversión. La gente, reunida en grupos alrededor de fogatas, se extendía por lo que parecía un kilómetro. Muchachas corrían de un lado para otro sirviendo vino y retirando platos sucios. De cuando en cuando tenían que llamar a algún soldado para ayudarlas a sacar del camino a alguna persona que hubiese tomado de más.

Rió y estiró sus brazos en el aire. Todo lo que había comido estaba haciendo digestión y le costaba mantenerse erguido.

-"¡Hacía años que no comía tan bien!"

El hombre a su lado asintió, moviendo la vajilla de lugar para que estorbara lo menos posible.

-"Será interesante ver los juegos de mañana. Todos estarán demasiado adormilados o con resaca como para disfrutarlos."

-"Sobre todo los niños."- Arqueó la ceja y, agitando un poco su cabeza, señaló a Hyoga. Éste estaba sentado a un par de sillas de distancia por lo que no podía reconocerse la sustancia que reposaba en su copa, sin embargo, el leve tono rosado de sus mejillas lo delataba.

-"Hyoga…"- El reproche de su maestro no tardó en escucharse. –"¿Toda la noche has estado tomando eso?"

-"¡No, señor!"- Carraspeó y curveó los labios en una sonrisa. –"¡Fue el vino el que me besó! ¡Le parecí bonito!"- Sin poder contenerse más, sacó una entrecortada carcajada.

Camus frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su compañero.

-"¿Tú le enseñaste eso?"- Para él fue solo una pregunta retórica. Solo Milo tenía la capacidad de convertir al más fiel de los alumnos en un desvergonzado.

-"¿Bromeas? Enseñarle cualquier cosa a ese muchacho me es imposible. Nunca escucha lo que le digo."

-"Tal vez lo mejor sea que nos retiremos."- Arrastró su silla hacia atrás pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-"Aún es temprano."- Fue Milo el que acabó poniéndose de pie. Extendió la mano derecha hacia Hyoga mientras con la otra le arrebató la copa de las manos. -"Anda, baila con nosotros."

El menor rezongó pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar ser arrastrado hacia un amplio claro entre la gente. Ahí, cinco jóvenes se sujetaban de las manos y se movían hacia la derecha de un modo que a Hyoga se le figuraba como 'caminando de un modo innecesariamente complicado'.

-"Yo no puedo hacer eso."

-"No seas ridículo. ¡Todos pueden! Solo camina del mismo lado que el resto y no pises a nadie."- Siguió arrastrándolo hasta el final de la línea. –"¿Te lo puedo encargar?"- Alzó la pregunta a la muchacha que estaba al final de la fila. Ésta le respondió entrelazando su mano izquierda con la de Hyoga.

-"Es un bebé."- La joven, seguramente una Koree (era de las que llevaba la cara libre pero la maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro la delataba), le guiñó el ojo. –"Ojalá no nos haga tropezar. Tu mano izquierda en la espalda."

Hyoga lanzó una mirada de auxilio a su maestro pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado ignorándolo. Estaba solo en esa. No debió de tomar tanto frente a él. Después de recibir una fuerte palmada en el hombro por parte de Milo, aceptó su destino y escuchó atentamente los consejos que sus superiores le ofrecían.

-"Si no puedes seguirnos, solo camina. ¿Bien?"- Todos juntaron sus manos y alzaron los brazos. –"Pero si no aprendes a hacer esto, nunca te casarás."- Escorpio fue el último en sumarse a la fila, elevando su mano derecha por arriba de su cabeza y sujetando un pañuelo blanco con la otra. El que antes era el primero de la línea también sujetaba el pañuelo. De ese modo, con el ligero trozo de tela blanca, quedaron los dos mayores conectados.

Los movimientos iniciaron y la hilera de jóvenes inició su recorrido alrededor de un círculo invisible. Pie derecho izquierda. Pie izquierdo detrás del derecho… y un montón de pasos que Cygnus no fue capaz de entender. Nuevamente: pie derecho izquierda, pie izquierdo detrás del derecho, cruce de piernas y… nada; solo una serie de movimientos aparentemente aleatorios.

Agitó su cabeza.

¡Podía ver ataques a la velocidad de la luz pero no podía guardar en su mente una coreografía por más de dos segundos! Decidió tomar la recomendación de Milo y dejó de intentar copiar a los demás. Enderezó su espalda y comenzó a caminar, ahora ya más concentrado en los pasos.

Solo de cuando en cuanto alzó su rostro hacia Milo porque el verlo lo confundía aún más. Hyoga no estaba seguro pero parecía como si estuviera haciendo lo que quisiera tan solo para lucirse. Se separaba de la línea para dar saltos y vueltas, agachándose unos instantes para luego volver a subir y sujetar el pañuelo. Aplaudía y chasqueaba los dedos y, de cuando en cuando, le lanzaba una mirada que parecía decir 'mira y aprende'.

¡Simplemente irritante!

Tan solo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, intentó de nuevo seguir a sus acompañantes. Le tomó un par de minutos pero al final pareció dominarlo. Sonrió orgulloso cuando la mujer a su lado le guiñó nuevamente el ojo. Finalmente lo estaba haciendo bien.

Esperaba que la música no cambiara justo ahora que entendía lo que tenía qué hacer pero no solo no pasó eso sino que la tonada se extendió durante muchos minutos más. El sudor ya recorría su frente y sus brazos estaban a punto de caer rendidos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban dando vueltas? El cansancio hacía que tan solo un minuto pareciera una eternidad.

El ritmo de la música comenzó a acelerarse.

Una vuelta más y la canción terminó.

Se escucharon aplausos, gritos y muchas carcajadas.

-"¿Ves?"- Milo dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Hyoga. –"¡Te dije que hasta tú podrías hacerlo!"

-"¿Hasta yo?"

-"No estuvo mal."- Arqueó la ceja. –"Para ser la primera vez, claro. Por otro lado, cualquier niño de diez años ya debería de conocer al menos un syrto."

-"Supongo que perdí algunas lecciones por pasar mi infancia, ya sabes, entrenando."- Dio media vuelta en búsqueda de un lugar para sentarse. Aún tenía alcohol en las venas.

-"¡Ah! Ignorante."- Le detuvo, jalándole de la muñeca. –"¿Qué no sabes que hay que entrenar el cuerpo y la mente?"

Antes de que pudiera preparar una respuesta, ya estaba metido en otra línea de baile.

-"Pero…"

-"Nada de peros."- Sonrió. –"Anda, sigue practicando. No querrás quedarte soltero de por vida ¿o sí?"- Se despidió con un ligero movimiento de manos y salió de la pista, apenas pudiéndose aguantar la risa cuando la siguiente canción comenzó. Bostezó y regresó a su asiento, acunando su barbilla en la mano derecha. –"¿Me excedí?"

-"Fue un castigo adecuado."- Camus lucía más que divertido al ver a su estudiante intentando captar el nuevo ritmo. –"Así se le bajará el vino."- Una vez más hizo el ademán de levantarse. –"Aún así, ya estoy cansado."- Terminó la bebida de su copa y se puso de pie. –"¿No vienes?"

-"Aún no."- Respondió sin mirar al otro. Sus ojos parecían buscar algo (o alguien) dentro del gentío. –"Mañana no tengo evento así que podré levantarme tarde."

-"La primera obra de mañana será Filoctetes. Me imaginé que querrías verla."

-"Ah…"- Torció un poco la boca. –"¿Filoctetes?"- Preguntó al aire, suspirando desolado por el repentino cambio de planes. –"Supongo que tendré que levantarme temprano después de todo. No importa. Estaré aquí un poco más."

-"Entiendo."- Frunció un poco el ceño. Solo un poco y solo durante un segundo. –"¿Puedo dejarte a Hyoga?"

-"No quiero pasar la noche siguiéndole los pasos. Ya es lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse a sí mismo."- Pero Milo sabía que no podía negarle favores a Camus. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo tan sencillo. Molesto, pero a fin de cuentas sencillo. -"Aye. Lo cuidaré de las Ménades. Cuando se escape de la pista lo emborracharé y dormirá hasta medio día."

-"Como gustes."

Se despidieron y Milo se encontró solo. Talló sus ojos y siguió buscándolo.

¿En dónde se había metido?

No muy lejos de él y a sus espaldas, Kanon terminaba de comerse un racimo de uvas que robó de algún descuidado. Tiró a la tierra las semillas de su último bocado y sacudió sus manos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para prepararse para la aberración que estaba a punto de cometer: unirse a la reunión.

Caminó por un par de metros eludiendo algunas botellas, platos y uno que otro borracho. Finalmente llegó a la mesa.

-"¿Te dejaron solito?"- Rió y tomó asiento, inclinando su silla hacia atrás y manteniendo el equilibrio en esa posición. –"Pobre…"

-"Al fin apareces. Comenzaba a creer que ya te habías ido."

-"Sabes que no me gusta la gente. Además, siempre es más divertido ver las cosas desde otro ángulo."

-"¿Y por qué estás aquí?"

Kanon alzó los hombros, dejando la pregunta al aire. Confiaba en que la noche (o, más bien, la madrugada) prometía y, aunque comenzó a aburrirse, decidió buscar un pasatiempo diferente al de escuchar conversaciones y peleas ajenas. Y, ¿qué mejor entretenimiento que el joven frente a él? Se sentía feliz de que todo entre ellos ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Solo con él podía divertirse de verdad. Solo él podía hacer que olvidara el lugar en el que estaba. Ese mocoso tenía la extraña capacidad de divertirlo. El problema era que no sabía con exactitud cuál de todas sus irritantes actitudes era la que le atraía tanto. Fue esa duda uno de los motivos por los que se quedó en el Santuario. Durante la guerra contra Hades, Kanon no contraatacó a Milo a pesar de que ya había sido perdonado por la Diosa. ¡Muy al contrario! Se dejó hacer como si fuera un muñeco de trapo; ¡como si el ratoncito hubiera tenido derecho de juzgarlo! Suponía que todo se debía a la pequeña cantidad de afecto que sentía hacia él pero era inusual que él 'sintiera' cualquier cosa hacia otra persona. Simplemente la gente no solía merecer su atención y no entendía por qué él era diferente. Después de todo, solo era un enano loco.

Suponía que encontraría la respuesta a su pregunta pasando más tiempo con él. Sin mencionar que de ese modo mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro. Alzó el rostro hacia la lejana esquina de la mesa. Ahí, su hermano conversaba con Virgo y Atena. Kanon sonrió al ver la mirada fija de su hermano sobre sí. Decidió que era hora de comenzar a jugar con él.

Movió su peso de modo que la silla se parara nuevamente sobre sus cuatro patas y, lentamente, comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha hacia la de Milo. Desafortunadamente para él, el otro no solo no pareció darse cuenta del gesto sino que repentinamente se puso de pie y comenzó a gritarle a la chica que había llegado a servirles vino.

-"¡Dánae! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

Kanon gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-"¿No es obvio? Trabajo. ¿O pensaste que me la pasaría todo el festival cocinando?"

-"Creí que odiabas el contacto humano."

-"Sí…"- Balanceó el pequeño cántaro que llevaba. –"Pero las que estén hoy en el turno de medianoche tendrán el día de mañana libre."

-"Go hifreann leat! ¡Tú te vas al Templo ahora!"

Ella se rehusó.

-"La prioridad es el Festival. No podemos hacer mandados para nadie. Ni siquiera para ustedes. Nos vemos luego."

-"¡Ah!"- Milo se desplomó en su silla. –"¡Es una pesadilla!"

-"Al fin lo vi."- El otro elevó su ceja izquierda. –"El aire familiar."- Viendo una nueva oportunidad, volvió a extender su mano hacia la derecha del menor, esta vez terminando su misión con éxito. Milo imaginó que el gesto era solo el preludio de una nueva burla pero Saga tuvo otra impresión. Una que, precisamente, Kanon buscaba insinuar. –"Los bailarines alzan mucho polvo. Vamos a otro lugar, ¿quieres?"

Pareció que Milo aceptaría inmediatamente pero luego tornó la mirada hacia la pista.

-"No puedo. Tengo que cuidar a Hyoga."

-"Él se puede cuidar solo."- Frunció el ceño. –"Seguro caerá dormido en algún rinconcillo por ahí."

-"No puedo."- Insistió. –"Si algo le pasa me meteré en problemas."

-"¿Te lo pidió la mamá del pollito? Si él dice salta, tú preguntas ¿qué tan alto?, ¿verdad?"

No le molestó la irritada expresión de Escorpio ni la sarta de insultos (o lo que fueran, era imposible entenderle cuando hablaba rápido) que empezó a espetarle. Lo que le hizo maldecir en voz baja fue el ver a su hermano caminar hacia ellos.

-"Kanon, es hora de descansar. Milo, tú también."

-"No puedo."- Repitió. –"Tengo que cuidar a Hyoga."

-"Entonces ve por él y tráelo contigo. Estoy seguro de que él también está cansado."

El aludido halló verdad en esas palabras y obedeció. Después de unos segundos, regresó con Cygnus apoyado de su hombro izquierdo.

Kanon se indignó al ver lo fácil que se podía doblegar la voluntad de Escorpio.

-"¡No me dejaban salir!"

-"¡Claro que no! ¡No podían dejarte sin que aprendieras al menos dos danzas!"- Se dirigió a los gemelos. –"Vayamos."

Kanon se resignó a que ese día no podría divertirse más.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía el camino que los otros tres recorrían.

Suspiró.

Mañana sería otro día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo complicado... desde que se me ocurrió la idea de la Panatenea, quise hacer una escena de un baile. Sin embargo... yo no sé casi nada de eso y fue difícil tratar de explicar algo que yo misma no entiendo. La primera vez que vi un baile griego me pareció raro y no muy interesante (admito que mucho fue el verlos usar el traje típico con la faldita y los zapatos rojos de bola) pero al ver otras comencé a poner más atención a los movimientos y ahora me parece que son danzas muy sensuales. Hay muchos tipos de bailes. Entre ellos están los syrtos que son especialmente populares. En las líneas de baile, hay una persona que los guía a todos y es el que se luce. Este debe de ser el hombre mayor y de más experiencia (un padre de familia, por ejemplo), luego siguen los hombres más jóvenes y, dependiendo de si la familia o grupo es conservador o no, las mujeres se colocan hasta el final, casi siempre conectadas a los hombres por medio de un familiar (aunque ya muchos tienen danzas mezcladas). Entre algunos griegos, se dice que los hombres no se pueden casar si no saben bailar porque es así que se pueden conocer a muchas casaderas griegas. Las mujeres no tienen tanto problema. Con que estén ahí siendo lindas ya tienen =3  
> Las Ménades son la versión divina de las Bacantes (que eran solo humanas), acompañantes de Dionisio. Eran ninfas que fueron víctimas de la locura báquica y que lo siguen a todos lados.  
> Filoctetes es una de las tragedias de Sófocles. Aunque me gusta más el estilo de Eurípides, Filoctetes es mi tragedia favorita porque él es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la mitología (XD es tan refunfuñón). Sobre el comentario de "El vino me besó", es un chiste que me encontré en "El Cíclope" de Eurípides. Debe de ser una de las tragedias más chistosas que hay. XD  
> Mmmm... creo que eso es todo. El siguiente capítulo... ¡Filoctetes! ¡WIIIII! Ah, y ya llega Shiryu.
> 
> ¡Respuestas a sus reviews en sus mail/mi profile!


	16. Capítulo 15: Filoctetes

**Nota:** A ver... bueno... creo que ya he hablado de Filoctetes. Pero solo por si las dudas, este guerrero fue abandonado porque la herida en su pie apestaba tanto que molestaba a todos tripulantes de los barcos que se dirigían a Troya. Cibeles es tan solo otro nombre para la diosa Afrodita. Finalmente, en la antigua grecia, en una relación homosexual (que por supuesto era de lo más común) había dos participantes. El erastes y el erómenos. El asunto va bastante más que eso pero para fines prácticos les diré que el primero es algo así como el activo y el segundo el pasivo.

 

Un gorgoreo de instrumentos de viento alzó la primera llamada.

Amplias y blancas nubes se paseaban sobre el teatro. Esa fue una buena noticia para todos los hombres y mujeres que esperaban sentados a que iniciara la obra. El nublado cielo prometía permanecer así al menos por unas horas. El calor no sería tan agobiante como en los días anteriores.

Al menos, eso era lo que parecía.

Ojalá que Apolo no se asomara más tarde para disfrutar de los juegos.

El anfiteatro estaba lleno solo a la mitad pero eso no era decir poco. Cientos de voces chocaban entre sí, rebotando pared contra pared para luego desvanecerse a la distancia. Aprendices correteaban entre los fríos asientos de piedra, gritando a todo pulmón y riendo como si ese fuese el mejor día de sus vidas. Algunos de los espectadores esperaban con paciencia, iniciando una que otra plática amena que hiciera pasar más rápido el tiempo. Otros eran mucho menos afortunados, siendo arrastrados a aquel lugar por uno que otro compañero insistente a pesar de los adormilados quejidos que clamaban por 'cinco minutos más'.

Pero tenían que ser fuertes y aguantarse la resaca. Después de todo: 'dijiste que estarías allí'.

Atena divisaba a sus hombres desde el mejor de los asientos, sonriendo de cuando en cuando cada que veía a algún soldado irse de boca hacia el suelo o cuando alcanzaba a escuchar los agudos chillidos de los menores. Miró hacia sus costados, sintiéndose algo defraudada (¿esa era la palabra?) al ver a sus Santos Dorados manteniendo la compostura.

-'Aprendieron a diluír el vino.'- Pensó.

Pero luego agitó un poco la cabeza. La verdad que eso era lo mejor. No eran muy divertidos pero al menos podía confiar en que se controlarían durante una noche de juerga. Al menos la mayoría, pues algunos aún no se dignaban a aparecer y ya no tenía muchas esperanzas de que lo hicieran después.

-"¿Atena?"

¡Qué sorpresa era encontrarse a Leo ahí!

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Disculpe…"- Bajó la mirada. –"Solicito permiso para… retirarme."

-"Has hecho un gran esfuerzo para despertarte a tiempo."- Las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos lo delataban. –"¿Por qué retirarte ahora? ¿No gustas de Sofocles?"

-"Ah, no es eso. Es decir, no me refería a retirarme del teatro."

-"¿Entonces?"- Rió bajo. –"No entiendo acertijos."

-"Me gustaría sentarme con mis amigos."

-"Puedes traerlos aquí, si lo deseas."

-"Eso no… no quisiera ser molestia."

-"De acuerdo."- No tuvo qué escuchar más. Ya suponía lo que pasaba. Después de todo, las paredes del Santuario oían y, más aún, hablaban (claro, no literalmente). –"Puedes retirarte si así lo deseas."- No pudo evitar abochornarlo antes de dejarlo ir. –"Me saludas a Aquila."

Con un divertido tartamudeo, Aioria le agradeció y se despidió.

Un segundo zumbido. La orquesta terminó de afinarse.

-"El hermano de Aioros ya es todo un hombre."- La fuerte voz de Tauro llamó la atención de los presentes.

-"Aldebarán, no deberías de ser tan imprudente."

-"¿Qué dices, Mü? No es como si fuera un gran secreto. ¡Ya todos lo saben!"

-"Aquella noticia ha llegado incluso a mis oídos."- A todos les sorprendió que Shaka decidiera formar parte de semejante conversación. –"No hay modo en el que Afrodita pudiera dejar una buena historia a la deriva."

-"¡Di lo que quieras!"- El aludido se defendió. –"¡Pero en el fondo, todos son tan chismosos como yo!"

-"Entonces, ¿podrás hablarle a mi hermanito sobre cómo se hacen los bebés?"- Sonriendo ampliamente, Aioros rascó su nuca. –"¡Yo soy demasiado tímido para eso!"

Las risas surgieron. La Diosa estiró los brazos y comenzó a tararear, esperando encontrar alguna nueva escena que le pareciera lo suficientemente entretenida. Una voz interrumpió su búsqueda.

-"¡Atena-sama!"- Ella alzó el rostro y reconoció a Andrómeda y a Dragón. –"Mire quién llegó."

-"Lamento haber llegado tan tarde."- El oriental hizo una sutil reverencia. ¿De dónde habrá aprendido tan buenos modales? Dohko no le parecía la persona más cortés del Santuario. –"Tuve asuntos qué tratar antes de venir aquí."

-"Lo importante es que estás con nosotros."- Se dirigió a Shun. –"¿Pegaso y Cygnus no nos acompañarán?"

-"Bueno…"- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. –"No están en las mejores condiciones…"

-"Cierto."- Cubrió su mano con el dorso de la mano derecha. –"Besaban las copas como los mejores amantes del mundo."- Extendió su brazo hacia la izquierda. –"Tomen asiento. No debe de faltar demasiado."

Los muchachos obedecieron, Shiryu quedando justo atrás de su maestro.

-"Espero que esos asuntos que trataste anoche no incluyan a Sunrei, muchacho."- Fue directo e impertinente. Era lo mejor. Su alumno era demasiado despistado como para entender las cosas a la primera.

-"A mí también me da gusto verlo, maestro."- Dohko gruñó. ¿Shiryu acababa de burlarse de él? –"De hecho, Sunrei vino conmigo. Insistió tanto que no pude negarme pero tendrá que quedarse en Rhodorio. ¡Más tarde debería de visitarla!"

La idea incomodó a Libra quién se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mover su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-"No. Podría sorprenderse demasiado al verme así."

-"Se equivoca."- El otro frunció el ceño. ¡A ese chico habría que lavarle la boca con jabón! Una pequeña Guerra Santa y ya se creía la gran cosa. –"Sunrei podrá reconocerlo. Después de todo, el maestro es el maestro."

-"Eres un tonto, Shiryu."

-"De algún lugar lo aprendió, ¿no te parece, Dohko?"

-"Tú no te metas, Shion."

Atena creó una cortina con sus cabellos y se permitió reírse de la situación. 'Los hombres siempre serán niños.'

Hizo un rápido conteo de sus acompañantes. Solo faltaban Acuario, Escorpio y Cáncer. No le sorprendía la ausencia del último. Seguramente no lo vería en lo que restaba del Festival. Se había tomado la derrota muy en serio. Tampoco esperaba a Escorpio; él no podría estar en mejores condiciones que Pegaso. Sin embargo, la ausencia del Penúltimo Guardián la sorprendía. Alguien tan formal como él no podía perderse la primera obra del día solo porque sí.

-"Lamento la demora, Atena."- Apenas notó a una persona inclinándose frente a ella. –"Tuve un despertar difícil."

-"Escorpio…"- Esa era otra sorpresa. Sus Santos de Oro eran más interesantes de lo que suponía. –"¿Y Acuario?"

-"¿Camus?"- Sonrió de medio lado. –"Se quedó arriba cuidando de Hyoga."

Ella asintió. No tuvo tiempo de contestar pues el tercer llamado a la obra retumbó en sus oídos, aturdiéndola un poco. Milo, al no esperar una respuesta, tomó su asiento entre sus compañeros.

-"¡Justo a tiempo!"- Por las prisas, terminó sentándose a lado del gemelo menor. Sospechaba que no prestaría mucha atención a la obra. Al menos no la que deseaba. –"No hubieras venido. No vale la pena salir de cama para esto."

-"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

-"Ah…"- Se alzó de hombros. –"Saga me despertó temprano y no pude volverme a dormir."

_¡Vamos, esta es la costa de la tierra de Lemnos, de mares circundada y solitaria, que los hombres no la huellan nunca! Aquí fue, oh hijo de Aquiles, el más valiente de los hombres griegos, sí Neoptólemo, aquí fue donde por orden de los príncipes, tuve que dejar al hijo de Peante, rey de Melibea._

-"¿Qué es ese olor?"- Se inclinó hacia el menor, olfateando su hombro. –"Huele a…"- Él siseó y sacudió su mano, diciéndole sin palabras que se mantuviera callado. –"¿Qué es eso? ¿Ajo?"- Ni una asesina mirada lo convenció de callarse. "¿No te lavaste los dientes antes de venir?"- Después de una profunda aspiración, Kanon identificó la fuente del aroma: la irritada mano derecha de Milo. –"Mira nada más."- Murmuró una risa. –"¿Decidiste vestir para la ocasión apestando tu herida?"

-'¿No querías que hiciera algo con esto?'- Avergonzado por los cuchicheos, Escorpio optó por hablar solo por el cosmo. –'Es aceite y ajo. Bueno para la comezón.'

-"Hueles a aderezo."

_Pero, ¿a qué viene recordar esto ahora? No es este el momento de largas pláticas._

-'Si no vas a prestar atención al menos ponte a dormir. No me dejas escuchar.'

Claro que la idea de irse a dormir era muy llamativa pero el molestarlo era tantísimo más divertido. Desafortunadamente para él, o Milo estaba demasiado adormilado como para prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera mantener los ojos abiertos o… ¿podría ser? ¡De hecho estaba interesado en esa ridícula tragedia!

Ni las burlas ni los insultos (ni siquiera un codazo) consiguieron separar aquellos ojos del escenario. Sin darse por vencido, Kanon comenzó a revolverse en su asiento, dando pataditas al suelo, mirando de izquierda a derecha, agachándose, estirándose, chasqueando la boca y sacado uno que otro bostezo. Para él, pasaron decenas de minutos pero el coro, que aún no entonaba su primera estrofa, no parecía estar de acuerdo. Faltaría poco más de una hora para que acabara el espectáculo. El gemelo forzó un carraspeo y fingió toser, todo sin dejar de mirar al otro que ni se inmutaba. Permanecía serio sin siquiera fruncir el ceño. ¡Era imposible que estuviera tan concentrado como para no escucharlo! Lo estaba ignorando.

_¿No es una vergüenza servirse de mentiras?_

¿Quién se creía ese enano?

_No, si con mentir se saca el provecho personal._

Se mordió el labio. ¡Sabias palabras de hombres sabios! Era una pena que no pudiera sacar provecho de aquel consejo. Sería demasiado llamativo, y no muy creíble, si de repente se desmayara por insolación. '¿Aún no sale el Sol?'

-'¿Por qué haces esto, Kanon?'

Apenas entonces el aludido recordó a quién tenía a su lado derecho.

-"Yo no estoy haciendo nada."

-'Te dije que no jugaras con esto.'- El estómago del gemelo menor se retorció sobre sí mismo. No por el regaño que, sabía, se aproximaba (él mismo estaba navegando hacia él) sino por la desesperante tranquilidad con la que su hermano le hablaba. Ni siquiera le prestó una mirada. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar sus palabras en voz alta. Después de trece años, Saga seguía tratándolo como solo una pequeña molestia.

Nada que deba de ser tomado demasiado en serio.

¿Tendría que probarle nuevamente su potencial?

-"No sé de qué me hablas."

-'Deja al niño en paz. ¿No ves que no está interesado?'

-'¿Tú crees?'- No se atrevió a continuar en voz alta. No fuera que Milo estuviera más atento de lo que aparentaba. –'¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres sacerdote de Cipris?'- Pasó una mano por sus cabellos. –'No es justo que pienses eso sólo porque le presta más atención a Filoctetes que a mí. No puedo competir contra un clásico. Ya ves lo anticuado que es.'

-'No quiero entrometerme.'- La risa de su hermano se coló a sus oídos. –'Pero si sigues con esta estupidez tendré que hacerlo.'

-'Porque no lo has hecho lo suficiente, ¿verdad?'

-'Lo que haces está mal. Es ridículo que un hombre de tu edad se comporte así.'

-'¿Así cómo? ¿Qué es lo que hago que te parece tan terrible?'

-'¿Qué? Tú mismo lo dijiste: es un niño impulsivo y narcisista. Lo que menos necesita es convertirse en tu juguete. Si en algún momento llega a pensar que es así te hará daño. No sabes lo rencoroso que puede llegar a ser.'

-'Créelo o no, tengo una muy buena idea de eso.'

-'Además, es tan solo un chiquillo.'

_Artes con artes se vencen._

-'Entonces habrá que convertirlo en hombre. Sería divertido.'

-'No hablarás en serio.'

-'¿Por qué no? Creo que le haría un favor. Se ve que no ha salido mucho del Santuario. La vida es corta y necesita aprender este tipo de cosas.'

Kanon no imaginó que sus palabras tendrían tanto efecto en su hermano pero éste se giró hacia él, lanzándole una mirada que causó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Su rostro era una extraña mezcla de ira, sorpresa y asco; casi igual a la de ese día en el que lo lanzó a la prisión del Cabo.

-'¿En realidad harías eso?'

_Míralo sin temor._

A pesar de su nerviosismo, Kanon no se echaría para atrás. No ahora que se sentía tan cerca de encontrar lo que buscaba.

-'¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no?'

-'Porque es vergonzoso. ¿Mi hermano gemelo cortejando a jovencitos como un erastes cualquiera? Pensaba que eras más hombre que eso.'

-'¿Ese es el problema?'

-'¿Te parece poco?'- La socarrona sonrisa en los labios del otro le dio la respuesta. -'Hazte un favor a ti mismo y busca a tu amante en otro lugar que no sean los 12 Templos. Tus meras intenciones son suficientemente deshonrosas.'

Kanon negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Haré lo que me plazca."

Agradeció a que estuvieran rodeados de gente. De otro modo, hubiese sido golpeado hacía tiempo.

-"Siempre lo haces."

Saga suspiró, aceptando que si aquella conversación continuaba no podría seguir conteniéndose. Dejaría el asunto reposar por unas horas y después buscaría la mejor solución posible. Algo era seguro: aquel asunto no podía quedarse así.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos.

Kanon intentó atender los diálogos de los actores pero perdió la paciencia cuando el coro empezó, nuevamente, con sus lamentaciones. ¡Si pasaran más tiempo matándose que llorando, las tragedias serían diez veces más cortas!

-"¡¿Cuánto falta para que esto termine?!"

Con esperanza de que una respuesta lo mantuviera callado por al menos cinco minutos más, Milo decidió contestar.

-"Menos de la mitad."

-"¿Me despiertas cuando maten a alguien?"

-"Nadie se muere."

-"Bien."- Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. –"Entonces no me despiertes."

El otro gruñó, sintiéndose ofendido por la descortesía de su compañero. Arrugó su nariz y resopló. El olor a ajo ya lo estaba mareando pero, al menos, ya no sentía comezón. Aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo a lavarse la mano, retomó su interés en la obra.

_¡Tú a ti mismo te has procurado esto, oh infortunado varón! No es mano más fuerte que la tuya la que este hecho ha producido. Podías haber sido más prudente: entre los dos extremos has preferido el inaceptable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver... bueno. Creo que Saga se merece una explicación. En realidad, el asunto de la homosexualidad es uno que le molesta mucho. Definitivamente no es la única razón por la que desprecia la idea del MiloxKanon pero es una importante. ¿Por qué lo hice así? Bueno, en realidad fue solo para poner tensión en el ambiente. XD ¿Mi excusa? Siendo dominado por Ares, era de esperarse que heredara ciertas de sus ideas. Ares era un dios que representaba la virilidad. Siendo tan macho, sentía desprecio hacia los hombres afeminados (usualmente porque era con éstos que Afrodita lo engañaba). Por ende, relaciona esta femineidad con la homosexualidad y también a ella le hace el fuchi. Etto... creo que eso es todo lo que tengo qué decir. Este capítulo me gustó mucho por las frases que inserté de la obra de Filoctetes. Espero que ustedes también la hayan disfrutado.


	17. Capítulo 16: Lucta

El camión de carga detuvo la marcha al toparse con las murallas del Santuario. Tanto el conductor como su copiloto bajaron del vehículo y saludaron a los dos hombres que parecían estarlos esperando.

-"Señor…"- El conductor leyó por millonésima vez la orden de entrega, aún sin creerse el nombre escrito en ella. –"¿Mü?"

-"Soy yo."- El lemuriano avanzó hacia él y firmó los documentos que le señalaron. –"¿Podemos llevárnoslo ahora?"

-"Por supuesto, señor."- El copiloto rodeó el camión y deslizó hacia abajo la pesada rampa que permitiría al 'paquete' salir de su encierro. –"Lamentamos mucho el que lo hayamos traído hasta hoy pero la doma tomó más tiempo del que esperábamos. Era un pequeño salvaje pero ya no debería de causarles demasiados problemas."

-"Lo entendemos. Llegó a buen tiempo. Será sacrificado hasta el último día del festival."

-"Un hermoso animal. El mejor que he criado."- Acarició el ancho lomo de la criatura, mirándola con nostalgia y una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza. –"Iba a ser un semental, pero creo que su destino era un poco más elevado que ese."

Mü bajó la mirada, también alzando sus manos hacia el inocente toro que moriría frente al altar.

-"Le agradecemos mucho todo su trabajo. Estoy seguro de que tanto Atena como el Patriarca quedarán sumamente complacidos."

-"Sé que así será."

Después de algunos minutos, la transacción se terminó. El camión no tardó en perderse detrás de un montículo de piedra gris.

-"¿Quieres llevarlo tú, Kanon?"- Aries ofreció la gruesa rienda de cuero negro a su acompañante quien, hasta ese momento, le observaba en silencio.

-"De ningún modo."- Dio un disimulado paso hacia atrás. –"¿Qué haría si se encabrita?"

-"Eso no pasará."- Tiró gentilmente del toro, comenzando el camino de regreso al Santuario. –"¿No oíste que lo domaron?"

-"¡Tonterías! El único modo de domar a un monstruo de esos es castrándolo."

-"¿Será que le tienes miedo?"

Kanon mostró su indignación torciendo la boca y alzando el rostro. ¿Miedo? ¿Él? ¿Él que se había enfrentado a la muerte en tantas ocasiones? ¿Qué había derrotado a tantos poderosísimos enemigos? Kanon de Géminis ¿asustado de un simple animalito? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Se atrevió a mirar nuevamente a la criatura que caminaba pausadamente a lado de Mü. Su pelaje era castaño y abundante; su papada se balanceaba de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba; sus grandes músculos se contraían a la par de sus fuertes bufidos y sus orejas se sacudían de cuando en cuando, espantando moscas inexistentes. El lomo del animal era casi tan alto como el hombro del que lo llevaba. Los afilados, aunque cortos, cuernos subían y bajaban al mismo ritmo que las gotas de saliva caían de la enorme boca del animal.

No. Claro que no tenía miedo. Si acaso le ponía algo nervioso pero ¿podía culpársele? Los animales de más de media tonelada no deben de ser tomados a la ligera. Sobre todo si tienen cuernos.

-"Ni siquiera sé porqué me pediste venir. Seguro que Aldebarán haría un mejor trabajo que yo."

-"Para ser sincero, le pedí a él que me acompañara. Desafortunadamente tenía un evento a esta hora."

-"Entiendo, pero ¿por qué fui yo tu segunda opción?"

Mü carraspeó y ladeó su mirada.

-"La verdad es que mi segunda opción era venir solo pero Atena insistió en que alguien me acompañara y sugirió que fueses tú. Dice que has estado muy ocioso."

Kanon no supo cómo contestar sin ser grosero, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-"¿En qué evento participará Aldebarán?"

-"Pugilato."

-"Debí imaginarlo. ¡No parece ser bueno en nada más!"

Notó su error apenas pronunció la última sílaba. ¿Por qué los Dioses tuvieron que bendecirlo con una boca que metía la pata independientemente de con quién o de qué se hablara?

-"Sus habilidades exceden a lo que su físico aparenta."- Detuvo sus pasos por un segundo para señalar el edificio circular que se erguía a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. –"Por ejemplo, él diseñó el nuevo baño público. Por supuesto que también dirigió la construcción."

-"Sabía que ese edificio no estaba ahí antes."- Ocultó su sorpresa. –"Luce bien."

-"Y funciona aún mejor. Cada detalle fue perfectamente calculado. Deberías visitarlo algún día."

-"Tal vez lo haga."

Ahí murió la plática. Después de dejar al animal en uno de los muchos corrales, ambos decidieron dirigirse a la arena en donde se desarrollaban las peleas.

-"Escuché que hoy pelearán Aioria y Milo."

-"Dicen que el ratoncito lleva intentándolo por ocho años y que siempre pierde. Será divertido verlo nuevamente derrotado."

-"¿Ratoncito?"

Kanon se alzó de hombros e ignoró la pregunta.

* * *

-"Hace calor, ¿no?"

Removió su flequillo con la mano derecha, retirando un poco del sudor que comenzaba a acumularse en su frente. Disimuló un bostezo, movió su cuello de izquierda a derecha, esperando con ello desperezarse un poco. Un movimiento en falso y sintió un tirón en uno de los músculos de su nuca. Masajeó por unos segundos la zona adolorida antes de sentirse listo para volverlo a intentar.

Tarde o temprano tendría que levantarse de su asiento.

Inhaló, enderezó su espalda y exhaló al darse cuenta de que aún no estaba mentalmente preparado para la faena de ponerse de pie.

Camus estaba totalmente exhausto. Claro, no había dormido bien y hacía un calor de los mil demonios. Finalmente encontró un lugar para descansar. Era una pequeña tienda armada alrededor de una de las fuentes. No era maravillosamente agradable (demasiada gente a su alrededor) pero al menos encontró una banca vacía y pudo tomar un buen trago de agua fresca.

Aún no era mediodía pero, considerando la situación, pensó que no sería demasiado imprudente de su parte el regresar a su Templo a descansar. La Casa de Acuario era fría y, mejor aún, silenciosa. Con suerte, tal vez hasta podría dormir una siesta.

Fue esa pequeña esperanza de pegar el ojo la que lo impulsó nuevamente a levantarse.

Inhaló, hizo apoyo con las manos y volvió a fallar. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue por falta de voluntad sino porque un recién llegado le estorbó.

-"Es insoportable, ¿no es así?"

-"Mucho."- Respondió desganado.

-"El calor, me refiero."- Aquel supo que Camus respondió automáticamente sin dignarse a prestarle un poco de atención a sus palabras. –"Creo que la suela de mis sandalias ha comenzado a chamuscarse."

-"Creí que no te vería en toda la semana. ¿Ya se te pasó la vergüenza de ser derrotado por Afrodita?"

Cáncer arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza para después tomar asiento a lado de Acuario.

-"No fue mi culpa. Debimos de haber practicado más. ¡Les decía que no se estaban tomando la carrera lo suficientemente en serio y por eso perdimos!"

-"¿En serio? Porque los rumores dicen algo muy diferente. Dicen que te tropezaste justo antes de llegar a la meta."

-"¡Absurdo!"- Bufó. –"¡Eso no es más que chisme de señoritas!"- Rascó su nariz y Camus supo que estaba mintiendo. –"Si el escorpión me hubiera hecho caso... ¡Pero es un maldito necio! Esto no hubiera pasado de haber tenido a Kanon de nuestro lado."

-"¿Acaso era él una de las opciones?"

-"¡Por supuesto! Bueno…"- Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. –"Originalmente te metí en el equipo porque supuse que trabajarías bien con Milo pero luego escuché lo de Saga y le propuse que pusiéramos a Kanon en tu lugar. Yo le dije que no habría problema: sabía que tú no estabas extasiado por formar parte del equipo. Además, Kanon haría cualquier cosa con tal de tener la oportunidad de poner a su hermano en ridículo."

-"Obviamente, él no te hizo caso."

-"Obviamente. Luego le dije que sacáramos a Aioria y me mandó al demonio."

Cualquier interés que Camus pudo haber tenido en la conversación se desvaneció ahí. No podía alegrarse de haber recibido un favor por parte de Milo cuando también se lo otorgó a Aioria. La negativa de su amigo a intercambiarlo por Kanon se debía más a su código moral que a cualquier otra cosa. Además, el pequeño descubrimiento distaba mucho de sorprenderlo. Sea por su deber moral hacia los primeros en derecho o por amistad, la decisión de Escorpio le parecía predecible. ¡Sorprendente (y ofensivo) hubiese sido que aceptara el cambio!

-"Aquí estás."

Camus apretó los labios y murmuró algo en ruso. Como si no tuviera suficiente con Cáncer, ahora Piscis se unía a la plática.

-"¿En serio? ¡Yo pensaba que estaba en África!"

-"Ven. Pronto comenzarán los entrenamientos de las danzas pírricas."

-"Ve solo. No me interesa ver a un montón de soldados brincoteando como ninfas."

-"Vamos."- Afrodita sujetó a Death Mask de la muñeca y lo sacó de su asiento, arrastrándolo durante varios metros hasta que éste pudo recuperar el equilibrio y comenzar a caminar detrás de él.

-"Eso fue incómodo…"

Sabiendo que si permanecía en aquel lugar pronto llegaría alguien más con quien tendría que iniciar algún tipo de conversación, se inspiró lo suficiente como para levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia su Templo. Se sintió especialmente extraño al notar que todos caminaban en dirección contraria a la suya o bien se iban quedando atrás, deteniéndose frente a algún orador o un cantante. No era que no disfrutara de las festividades pero la tormenta en su mente no le permitía disfrutar la ocasión. Comenzaba a tener miedo de sí mismo. No tenía idea de que fuese tan celoso y mucho menos que ese sentimiento pudiera ponerlo en una situación tan deplorable. De repente ya no podía estar con Milo o sin él. A su lado, lo ignoraba por estar demasiado ocupado buscando a Kanon a lo lejos y evitando que se les acercase. Separados, no podía evitar imaginárselos incómodamente juntos.

Suspiraba de alivio al cruzar la Casa de Capricornio cuando se percató de cierta presencia bajando las escaleras directamente hacia él.

-"¡Maestro! ¡Al fin lo encuentro!"

-"¿Qué pasa, Hyoga?"

-"¿Qué? La lucta de peso medio ya va a comenzar. Vamos antes de que perdamos los mejores lugares."

-"Ve tú. Yo quiero descansar un poco."

-"Pero Aioria y Milo estarán ahí. ¿Es que no quiere verlos?"

-"Esos combates no son precisamente mis favoritos. Cuando quiera ver a alguien rompiéndole la cara a otro alguien sabré que me he vuelto loco."

-"Venga, será divertido."

-"He dicho que no."

No gritó, pero la reacción de Hyoga fue como si lo hubiera hecho. El muchacho se retiró un poco y abrió bien los ojos. Aún después de tanto tiempo le asustaba ver a su maestro expresando la más débil señal de enojo.

-"¿Ha pasado algo malo? Ha estado actuado muy extraño."

-"No es nada que merezca tu atención, Hyoga."- Intentó suavizar su voz lo más que pudo pero la insistencia del otro no le ayudaba en nada. –"Por favor ve con los demás y diviértete."

-"¿Hice algo malo? ¿Es por lo de la fiesta?"

-"No tiene nada qué ver contigo."

-"¿Es Milo?"- Le fue fácil leer la respuesta en los ojos de su maestro. –"Lo ha estado ignorando. ¿Tuvieron alguna pelea?"

-"Esos son mis asuntos, Hyoga. Yo sabré cómo solucionar mis problemas."

-"Tal vez deba de hablar con él."

Camus forzó una sonrisa. Nunca se imaginó que recibiría cátedras de su propio alumno.

-"No te preocupes. ¿Crees que dejaría ir una amistad de tantos años?"

-"Supongo que no."

-"Solucionaré mis asuntos por mí mismo. Ahora ve. Seguro que ya todos los buenos lugares están tomados."

Hyoga asintió, se mantuvo en su lugar por unos instantes como queriendo decir algo más pero se convenció de lo contrario. Después de una despedida, comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Aún más cansado que antes, Camus se adentró a su Templo. La débil corriente de aire tibio chocando contra su rostro le refrescó tan de repente que sintió frio.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la ventana.

* * *

-"¡Punto para Aioria!"

Una larga rama golpeó su hombro, señal de que tenía que ponerse nuevamente de pie. Sacudió la tierra de sus manos y respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Esta era la tercera vez que combatía contra la Gata Dorada en la lucta y, por lo que se veía, los resultados de esta vez no serían diferentes a los anteriores. Milo no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba pero, cada que sus cuerpos chocaban, el peso de Aioria parecía incrementarse en diez kilos, haciéndole imposible el tirarlo al suelo.

El marcador iba dos a cero. Un punto más y la pelea terminaría, dándole la victoria a un bicampeón de peso medio.

El árbitro dio inicio al siguiente round y cada uno se abalanzó en contra del otro, sujetando al contrario de donde el sudor y el polvo les permitiera. Movían los pies con cautela, queriendo con ellos desequilibrar al otro cuidando de no perder ellos mismos el control.

Jaloneos, llaves, contorsiones.

Un cúmulo de gotitas de sudor provocó que la mano de Aioria resbalara. Milo aprovechó la repentina pérdida de control de su oponente y movió su pierna derecha, tumbando la izquierda del otro. Aioria no se dio por vencido, sujetándose fuertemente del brazo que no alcanzó a liberarse. Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero sólo una espalda tocó la tierra.

-"¡Punto para Milo!"

Un pequeño respiro y ambos se reincorporaron.

-"¿Ya te cansaste?"

Milo no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes como para elaborar una mentira.

-"Algo. No es fácil tirar de mulas."

Otro grito del árbitro y se retomó la colisión.

Escorpio apretó bien la boca y cerró los ojos. Los hematomas en sus brazos y torso le ardían hasta el alma pero su orgullo podía mucho más que cualquier simple dolor. ¡Pero vaya que terminaría adolorido después de eso! Sus piernas ya no podían hacer mucho. El peso de Aioria ya le parecía dos veces el suyo y solo con dos apoyos podría esperar mantenerse de pie por algunos segundos más.

Tan concentrado estaba en soportar el peso de su contrincante que, cuando éste dejó de ejercer presión hacia abajo para luego alzarlo al aire, no pudo sino dejarse hacer. Sólo tuvo oportunidad de doblar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para evitar caer sobre su nuca. Fue su desafortunada espalda la que recibió todo el impacto, arrastrándose por el suelo por diez centímetros que parecieron kilométricos.

-"¡Punto para Aioria!"

Aplausos y gritos de victoria opacaron la declaración del triunfador.

-"¡Tal vez en el próximo festival, arácnido!"

Aioria tuvo suerte de que Milo no pudiera levantarse en ese momento. De lo contrario, hubiese sido tacleado por el frustrado Santo de Escorpio.

Le tomó casi un minuto el poder incorporarse.

Con las manos retiró toda la suciedad que pudo y acomodó su cabello.

-"Ya será para la próxima."- Murmuró.

Vio sus brazos cubiertos de manchas rojas que prometían tornarse en vívidas marcas purpúreas.

No importaba. Los moretones eran lo de menos.

Era su amor propio el que le ardería por semanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm... la verdad que me costó muchísimo trabajo describir la escena de pelea. Tanto que al final resultó mucho más corta de lo que planeaba. Tanto que tuve que adelantar la escena del toro cosa que hasta eso no estuvo tan mal porque así aproveché mejor el siguiente capítulo. Ahora que lo pienso... tal vez debí de haber cambiado el nombre del capie XD  
> A ver... algo que desde hacía tiempo que quería hablar y que siempre se me olvidaba era sobre los eventos de las Panateneas. Si bien las carreras y las danzas pírricas eran de los eventos más solemnes, lo favorito eran las carreras de carretas de caballos. ¿Por qué? Pues porque había mucho dinero ahí metido. Estas carreras eran posiblemente de lo más importante y por lo que tanta gente asistía a este festival. Sin embargo, decidí no ponerlas por el simple hecho de que nunca antes mencioné a caballos dentro del santuario. Tampoco los vemos en SS y creo que tampoco en LC. En Episodio G lo usan los soldados y hay una imagen con Aldebarán guiando una carreta pero... insisto... no hablé antes de los caballos y... tengo severos problemas con el canon de Episodio G ... -  
> Y... eso es todo. Jeje! Miluchis perdió. XD


	18. Capíulo 17: Loutron (Baños)

-"¿Estás bien?"

Gruñí, fijando el rostro en mis brazos, esperando eludir las miradas que, sabía, estaban sobre mí. Mi rodilla izquierda dolía cada que recargaba mi peso sobre ella pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para disimular mi cojeo. No utilicé mi cosmo para cerrar las cortadas y raspones de mi piel, temiendo llamar la atención; temiendo escuchar preguntas innecesarias.

Preguntas como aquella que acababa de recibir de Cygnus.

-"No es nada."

-"¿Seguro? Esa última caída se vio dolorosa."

Casi podía escuchar la risa de ese insensato. ¿Acaso sólo había ido a ver la pelea para divertirse con mi sufrimiento? ¡Seguro! Gruñí nuevamente, imaginando a Hyoga con un disfraz de vaca. ¿Tal vez podría engañar al Patriarca haciéndole creer que no era más que un animal para el sacrificio? Aunque el secreto saldría a la luz si le abrían las entrañas para leer sus intestinos...

Por otro lado, ya no podría molestarme con las vísceras de fuera ¿o sí?

-"He tenido peores."

Insistí, cambiando de dirección con tal de librarme de aquel insistente muchacho. Desafortunadamente, mis desorientados pasos me hicieron topar con alguien más.

-"Deberías de ir a descansar."- Andrómeda: voz de la razón y la afabilidad. Sería más fácil deshacerse de él. Él, a diferencia del resto del mundo, escucha explicaciones: un 'quítate de mi camino' y él obedecería. Era una pena que tuviese algo llamado conciencia que no me permitía ser excesivamente (sólo excesivamente) grosero con alguien que apenas y conocía.

-"Eso haré."

-"Después de todo, mañana tendrás otro evento, ¿no?"- ¿Por qué seguía hablando? ¿No me acababa de decir que tenía que irme a descansar? –"Qué bueno que no te exigiste demasiado. De haberte lastimado, ya no podrías participar en nada más."- Por supuesto, niño, porque un par de rasguños van a terminar con mi futuro militar. -"Cuando se trata de un juego lo mejor es contenerse ¿no?"

¡Por supuesto que no!

Debí de lanzarle una mirada muy incrédula porque pareció repasar sus palabras en búsqueda de algo que pudiera reconocer como impertinente.

-"Siempre hay que dar lo mejor. Incluso si es un juego."- Agravé mi voz y entrecerré los ojos, adivinando que estas acciones harían que mis palabras sonaran a un sabio consejo. La verdad era que yo mismo no seguía esas palabras. Después de todo, si perdí tan fácilmente fue porque no me di el tiempo necesario para entrenar.

-"De todos modos no es tan malo."- Hyoga se cruzó de brazos y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Inferí que seguiría otra de sus burlas. –"Digo, dos de cuatro no está mal para un Caballero Dorado."- Suspiré.

¿Acaso se estaba vengando de los largos silencios y ácidas palabras que recibió en mi Templo? ¡Pero qué rencoroso! ¿Es que no tenía sentido del humor?

-"No ha sido un buen año."- Afirmé y, una vez más, seguí caminando. Un segundo más con esos dos mocosos y acabaría desquitándome con ellos… más de lo que merecían.

Me sentí a salvo cuando terminé de abrirme camino a base de escurrirme entre la gente. En diez minutos estaría de regreso a la Octava Casa, tomaría un buen baño y trataría de dormir. No sería una tarea sencilla: era demasiado temprano como para pretender pegar el ojo y, lo peor, los dos golpes que mi ego había tenido que soportar comenzaban a dañar mi psique y de repente me hallaba nervioso. Sin mencionar que aún tenía que entrenar para el siguiente evento. Si seguía perdiendo, terminaría disparando una bala en medio de mi frente. (Me parecía una muerte menos terrible que la de lanzarme por un acantilado).

-"¿Ya terminó?"

¿Dónde están las pistolas cuando uno las necesita? Era una lástima desperdiciar aquel hermoso blanco que me resultaba la frente de Kanon.

-"Hace poco."

-"Oh…"- Sus labios se apretaron y se acomodaron en un gesto que fácilmente pude identificar como una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas que uno quiere borrar a golpes. Aquel hombre no sólo disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento sino que ni siquiera tenía la decencia de disimularlo. –"Deja adivino: ganaste por tanto margen que sentiste pena por Aioria y le cediste tu lugar como el campeón."

-"No… maté a Aioria y ahora me voy a mi Templo a empacar porque tengo que huir del Santuario."

-"Estás hecho un desastre."

-"Gajes del oficio."

-"Y ni siquiera ganaste."- Permanecí callado. ¿Qué podía decir? Además, claro, que un montón de insultos y maldiciones. –"Patético."

Lo que más hacía hervir mi sangre no eran sus palabras. Ni siquiera lo era esa estúpida sonrisa que cargaba consigo. Era el hecho de que, por más que se lo mereciera, no me atrevía a romperle la nariz. Era desesperante que casi siempre dejara que se saliera con la suya porque me era difícil enojarme con él. No imposible, pero difícil.

Y, aunque lo hiciera, siempre parecía cometer el mismo error y perdonarlo.

Nunca me imaginé que llegaría a sentirme tan estúpido.

-"¿Ya acabaste? ¿O busco un lugar para sentarme?"

-"Vamos a los baños."

Aquella no fue precisamente una sugerencia pero, a pesar de mi curiosidad, quise hacerme el orgulloso y negar la 'invitación'.

-"¿Para qué? Puedo ir al de mi Templo."

Ignoro por qué hago este tipo de cosas. ¿Será que mi subconsciente realmente cree que el mundo sufriría demasiado sin mí? Estoy de acuerdo con él que soy un regalo de los Dioses pero seguramente la mayoría de las personas no estará de acuerdo conmigo.

-"No he ido al nuevo edificio. Aries me dijo que era perfecto… o algo así. Quiero comprobarlo por mí mismo."

-"Ah…"- Tendría qué pensar en algo mejor que eso para convencerme. -"Ve solo."

-"Claro que no. La gente pensará que estoy loco si entro solo a un lugar de esos."

Suspiré y rasqué mi cabeza. No estaba muy seguro de lo que se refería pero suponía que ir solo al baño público era equivalente a irse solo de vacaciones: comúnmente practicado, realmente algo que no tenía nada de malo pero que, de algún modo, te hacía ver como un misántropo.

-"No digas tonterías. Ellos ya saben que estás loco."

-"Ven."

Comenzó a caminar hacia los baños sabiendo que yo no aceptaría cederle la última palabra. Frustrado pero de algún modo aceptando que la idea no era tan mala, le seguí.

Hacían 15 años que no ponía un pie sobre los baños públicos. Después de volverme el aprendiz de Ewan no regresé a aquel lugar. Mucho menos entré a los que construyeron hacía dos años. La verdad era que estaba lo suficientemente conforme con las instalaciones de la Octava Casa como para pensar siquiera en bañarme en otro lugar. No era que los baños me desagradaran, claro. Supongo que algunos podrían catalogar esos edificios como bellos (a mí me es difícil llegar a un veredicto sobrio cuando lo que tengo qué juzgar está lleno de cuerpos desnudos). Además, era un centro de reunión interesante. Secretos, anécdotas, discusiones. Se oía de todo en ese lugar y uno ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse: la acústica de las paredes permitía que todo se escuchara con una nitidez envidiable.

No tardamos en llegar a la nueva construcción. Nunca había estado tan cerca de aquel edificio pero incluso desde la distancia se notaba que era enorme. Al menos era tres veces mayor que los baños viejos. La fachada era amplísima, con una puerta que parecía ser lo suficientemente grande como para desalojar a todos los usuarios en sólo un minuto. Ocho escalones alzaban la puerta principal, decorada por un número igual de columnas. Cuando nos acercamos a la entrada, pude apreciar el pesado olor de aceite y vapor. También se escucharon los ecos de una cercana conversación y de agua salpicando en uno que otro lugar.

Apenas entramos, fuimos recibidos por un hombre mayor que nos llevó a donde podríamos guardar nuestras cosas. El piso era de azulejos corrugados blancos y azules, había percheros en todos lados (seguramente para los días especialmente ocupados) y los mosaicos en las paredes formaban escenas báquicas o de algún tipo de deporte. Sonreí. No recordaba la decoración del baño anterior pero, por lo que había escuchado, era ligeramente pornográfica. ¿Quién habrá sido el astuto que pensó que era una buena idea poner escenas explícitamente sexuales dentro de un Santuario?

-"¿No crees que es demasiado?"

La pregunta se alzó una vez que llegamos al cuarto en donde dejaríamos nuestra ropa.

-"¿Qué? ¿El lugar?"

-"Es demasiado elegante."

Ya sabía yo que saldría con algo así tarde o temprano. Ciertamente era mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba, considerando que fue él mismo el que propuso la idea de semejante expedición, pero Kanon no sería Kanon si no se estuviera quejando de algo. De lo que sea.

-"Yo creo que está bien."

-"Además es muy grande."- Continuó. –"Fue un desperdicio de dinero. Con lo que gastaron pudieron haber conectado electricidad en las 12 Casas."

-"No."- La idea de tener energía eléctrica era una que me pasaba frecuentemente por la cabeza (sabía que en un par de años me quedaría ciego por leer a la luz de las antorchas) y en más de una ocasión me planteé un presupuesto. Claro que yo no sabía nada de esas cosas pero quería creer que mis suposiciones no estaban tan equivocadas. –"No alcanzaría. Ni siquiera podrían llegar a Aries."

Decidí concentrarme en quitarme la ropa. No sería considerado de mi parte parecer especialmente interesado en el cuerpo del otro. A menos no en momentos en los que estaría enfrente de tantas personas.

Amarré una toalla alrededor de mi cintura. No era una persona muy pudorosa pero esperaba que Kanon me imitara temiendo parecer fuera de lugar. Suspiré aliviado cuando vi de reojo una mancha blanca enredarse en la cintura del gemelo.

Mientras le seguía hacia el loutron me di cuenta de que la toalla no era precisamente imprescindible (al menos no desde donde yo lo veía). Su cabello era tan endemoniadamente largo que cubría toda su espalda. Dejé escapar una pequeña risa.

Dado a que los pasillos que recorríamos estaban prácticamente abandonados, pude darme el lujo de estudiar un poco más el cuerpo del hombre al que seguía. Lo primero que descubrí fue lo ancho de sus hombros. Éstos se movían rítmicamente de atrás hacia delante de un modo bastante sugestivo. Arqueé la ceja y esperé unos segundos a que mi cerebro registrara aquel movimiento (uno nunca sabe cuándo podría necesitar algo así). Una vez que quedé satisfecho de aquella imagen, bajé hasta sus pies. No porque pensara que tuviera los pies más perfectos del mundo (sus pequeños dedos estaban llenos de cicatrices, probablemente por sus largas estancias en la arena de mar) sino porque el sonido que producían al chocar en contra las frías baldosas del suelo era demasiado adorable como para pasar desapercibido. Además, no podía olvidar a las fuertes piernas que movían a esos heridos pies.

Lo que me llevó un poco más arriba. Hebras de su cabello se hundían en el pequeño hueco entre la toalla y su baja espalda. Comenzaba a preguntarme si eso no le haría demasiadas cosquillas, cuando mis ojos hicieron un asombroso descubrimiento. La ligera tela blanca estaba perfectamente cernida a su cintura pero luego se deformaba en un montículo que era verdaderamente… interesante. Una vez que superaba la difícil prueba de rodear semejante forma geográfica caía como una cascada hacia la nada, balanceándose de un lado hacia otro, a veces rozando su cuerpo, a veces ondulándose por la llegada de alguna inesperada corriente de aire.

Torcí la boca cuando cruzamos la última puerta que nos llevaría a la piscina de agua fría. El lugar tenía bastante más gente de la que yo esperaba. Aparentemente muchos decidieron aprovechar sus días libres del mejor modo posible.

-"Debimos de venir más tarde."- Desafortunadamente, la conclusión de Kanon llegó demasiado tarde. –"Mejor lo intentamos en las termas."

-"¿Crees que alguien esté ahí con este calor? Moriríamos de deshidratación y no encontrarían nuestros cuerpos sino hasta una semana después."

Pensaba continuar describiendo unos cadáveres hinchados y verdosos pero mi sentido común logró contenerme a tiempo. La gente no quiere escuchar sobre gente muerta a medio día.

Supongo que Kanon estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y aceptó el sacrificio de permanecer en el loutron. Él se fue directo a la pileta central. Yo preferí lavarme primero. Mi cuerpo seguía cubierto de polvo y aproveché para cerrar mis heridas. Una vez que me sentí lo suficientemente limpio como para poder entrar al agua sin formar una capa de lodo a mi alrededor, me uní a Kanon en una de las orillas de la alberca.

El agua no estaba tan fría como hubiese querido. El techo abierto permitía que los rayos del Sol entraran y calentaran ligeramente el agua. Por si fuera poco, ni siquiera se podía nadar. La gente se arremolinaba frente a nosotros y algunos aprendices tenían la rudeza de ponerse a jugar con una pelota o, malditos sean, lanzarse clavados justo a lado de mí.

El encanto del lugar desaparecía lentamente con cada salpicadura que llegaba a mis ojos.

-"Perfecto, dijo Mü."

-"Podría ser perfecto…"- Trataba de ser lo suficientemente optimista. Ya estábamos ahí y lo menos que podíamos hacer era intentar disfrutarlo. –"Si sólo admitieran a veinte personas al día."

-"Por eso siempre me bañaba en los manantiales. A veces iba al río… pero ahí también llegaba mucha gente. Además, está tan cerca del campamento de las Koree…"

-"Las fuentes subterráneas son peligrosas. El piso que las rodea es muy frágil. Muchos niños han caído a los fosos y no son vueltos a ver."

-"Si, los niños estúpidos. Sobreviví, ¿no? Eso quiere decir que no son tan terribles."- Extendió su brazo hacia mí. –"Tu mano…"

Debido a que ya me había acostumbrado a la fijación de Kanon con mi lysis, no le reproché. Sujetó mi muñeca con algo de rudeza y la movió de arriba hacia abajo, como para estar seguro de que las ronchas no se estuvieran ocultando en algún rincón.

-"Te dije que se pondría bien."

Y apretó un poco más el agarre. No parecía muy convencido.

-"Tienes pellejitos."

-"Créeme que no se me va a salir el corazón por ahí."

No era una persona muy familiarizada con eso del 'contacto físico'. Por ende, mi cuerpo sólo podía reaccionar ante él de dos formas: con un repentino sentimiento de asco o con oleadas de placenteras cosquillas avanzando desde el punto de contacto hasta la punta de mis cabellos. Así había sido desde que recordaba y eran pocas las personas a las que permitía que me tocaran.

Era fácil adivinar qué tipo de emoción era la que Kanon me hacía sentir.

-"Anda… ¿tienes corazón?"

Iba a defenderme pero una alta figura erguida justo a mi lado me interrumpió. No sé si me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de Saga. Por un lado, ¿qué diablos hacía él ahí? Por el otro, últimamente ese hombre parecía tener el mejor de los tinos para salir de la nada.

Vestía su túnica, clara señal de que no estaba ahí para un chapuzón. Sólo sus pies estaban desnudos pero en su mano derecha sujetaba sus sandalias.

-"¿Puedo hablar contigo, Milo?"

Sea por la amistad que sentía hacia él o por el miedo que aún me infundía (no es fácil dejar de temerle a alguien que te hizo dar miles de vueltas al Coliseo), asentí con la cabeza y me impulsé hacia arriba.

El agarre de Kanon intentó regresarme al agua pero no tardó en rendirse.

-"Eres un envidioso, hermano. Nada más ves que paso un buen rato y me interrumpes."

Saga no contestó. Me sujetó por los hombros y me guió hacia la salida. Me sorprendí con esto: yo esperaba que la plática fuese corta y que ni siquiera tuviera que salir del loutron pero, sin saberlo, me encontré buscando mi ropa en los vestidores.

Me sentí sumamente culpable.

Ni siquiera me despedí de Kanon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *asomándose de un rincón* Este fue un fallido intento de escribir algo remótamente sensual. XD ! Yo no nací para esto. Lo sé. Pero no por eso dejaré de hacerlo ¿ne? *wink* *wink*. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capie. Ahora, los baños griegos no eran tan completos como los romanos. Sin emargo, quise dar un ambiente un poco más romano. Como seguramente se dieron cuenta, el loutron es sólo una alberca de agua fría. En los baños había otros cuartos como las termas y los saunas y si bien lo más popular eran las termas... ¿quién se quiere bañar con agua caliente cuando hace calor? Comenté lo de la pornografía en los mosaicos por los descubrimientos en Pompeya. Ésta era una ciudad usada como 'centro vacacional' de la gente rica en Roma y como buen centro vacacional estaba lleno de burdeles. La sexualidad abierta era común en Pompeya e incluso en los baños públicos había dibujos y mosaicos con escenas pornográficas. Era una pornografía satírica pero a fin de cuentas pornografía. Creo que esto me llamó mucho la atención porque siempre imaginé a Pompeya como una ciudad rural y sencilla.


	19. Capítulo 18: Entuxema (Golpe de Suerte)

-"¿A qué estás jugando?"

El menor tornó sus ojos hacia un costado, repitiendo la pregunta en su mente. ¿A qué?

-"¿Estoy jugando a algo?"- Arqueó la ceja y apretó los labios. Cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a golpear sus codos con las yemas de sus dedos.

Impaciente.

Saga no tenía problema con esto. Él tampoco era una persona que se anduviera con rodeos. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo y si había algo que él aborreciera era la ineficiencia. Después de todo, cuando fue Patriarca se acostumbró a que todo se hiciera cuando él lo pidiera.

Y del modo en el que él lo exigiera.

En definitiva, Saga no era un hombre acostumbrado a recibir 'no' como respuesta.

De hecho, solo podía recordar uno:

Aquel que le orilló (¿sería tan sinvergüenza como para usar esa palabra?) a deshacerse de Shion.

-"Tú nunca has sido de esos que se preocupan por el qué dirán."

-"Y tú eres todo lo contrario. Creí que eso ya había quedado muy claro."

-"Me gustaría decir que admiro tu indiferencia ante esos temas."- Continuó.

-"Pero no es así."

-"No… no lo es."- Una muy bienvenida brisa peinó ambas frentes. El viento chocó contra las paredes externas de los baños y regresó a ellos, revoloteando el cabello de uno y causando un escalofrío en la mojada nuca del otro. -"Ese tipo de cosas están bien para la gente normal. Aquella de la que no se espera nada."

-"¡Ah! Esa no es gente normal…"- Milo alzó el rostro y comenzó a mecerse de izquierda a derecha sobre la tibia banca en la que optaron sentarse. –"Esa es gente muerta. Todos esperan algo de todos. Por eso siempre hay alguien que defrauda a alguien más."- No era que pretendiera cambiar la conversación con aquel 'profundo' razonamiento. Tan solo le pareció un buen momento para sacarlo a relucir.

-"Ese es precisamente el asunto."- No se atrevió a decir que, de algún modo, se sentía defraudado del menor. –"Eres un Santo de Oro. La gente espera cierto tipo de comportamiento de nosotros."

¡A Escorpio se le ocurrieron mil y un maneras de cómo responder a esa tan sencilla frase! Sonrió, mordiéndose los labios, y giró ligeramente su cabeza. No. No debía de decir ese tipo de cosas. Era imprudente y sí (¿finalmente lo aceptaba?) algo cruel.

No era que no se lo mereciera; era solo que ya tenía suficiente de eso.

Había qué seguir adelante. Importunar a alguien con lo mismo era aburrido.

-"Estamos de acuerdo…"

-"Entre las expectativas que debemos cumplir, está la de ser discretos."

-"¿Es sobre Hyoga?"- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Lo único que pudo ver. –"No sabes cómo es él. Solo busca molestarme."- Olvidó mencionar que, a fin de cuentas, fue él mismo el que lo inició todo. –"Tengo qué defenderme de algún modo, ¿no te parece? Además, no he hecho demasiado. Quiero decir… no fui yo el que le dijo que se emborrachara… o el que lo está buscando sólo para decirle alguna majadería. Si hay algún problema es con él. Yo no he hecho-"

-"No es sobre Hyoga."- Saga rascó su cabeza, desconcertado. Tal vez Milo no había madurado tanto como llegó a creer. –"¿Realmente no sabes de lo que hablo?"

-"¿Debería?"

-"¡Kanon!"- Señaló, alzando su voz un poco más de lo que hubiese deseado. Afortunadamente, dos niños pasaron corriendo frente a ellos. Sus risas aplacaron un poco el sonido de su voz.

Los ojos de Milo se abrieron al máximo como gritando '¿de qué diablos me está hablando este tipo?' y Saga suspiró con su frustración creciendo a cada segundo. ¿Con quién creía que estaba lidiando? ¿Con un simple aprendiz? Milo podría engañar a muchas personas, pero no a él.

Aprendió, mientras le miraba detrás de cierta máscara, que el Santo de Escorpio guardaba para sí sus pensamientos más profundos. Los más peligrosos.

El aprender a mantenerse callado fue algo que tuvo qué hacer y que seguramente salvó su vida en al menos en un par de ocasiones.

Una palabra fuera de lugar y Él lo hubiera considerado como una molestia.

Y Él siempre lograba deshacerse de las molestias.

Pero esos días habían terminado. La máscara reposaba en algún rinconcillo abandonado del Templo de Atena y Saga finalmente podría darse el lujo de saber qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza del Octavo Guardián. (¿Se atrevería?).

-"¿Lo dices por el baño?"- Señaló con su pulgar la puerta del edificio. –"Si la higiene es un problema, lo ignoraba."

-"El problema es a lo que están jugando ustedes dos."- Tomó una rápida bocanada de aire y siguió hablando, dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca. –"Al gato y al ratón."- El otro arqueó la ceja. –"¿No te dice así? ¿Ratón? Eso te dice quién es el gato."

-"No es un juego."- Torció la boca, mostrando un repentino enojo. Si era por la triste realización de que no valía la pena seguir fingiendo o por saberse llamado 'ratón' por un tercero, Saga lo ignoraba.

-"Pues para él lo es."

Milo parpadeó varias veces, su boca aún torcida.

-"Tendremos qué cambiar eso, entonces."

Una nueva corriente de aire. Saga exhaló tan pesadamente que pareció emitir un gruñido. (¿Entonces, lo que decía la gente era cierto?).

-"Si fueses alguien más no me importaría. ¿Sabes? Pero me preocupo por ti. Me preocupo por mi hermano. Él sólo está pasando tiempo contigo para molestarme. Tarde o temprano caerás en cuenta de eso y las cosas podrían ponerse difíciles. Lo mejor será que esto termine ahora."

-"¿Esto te molesta?"- Pareció que fue lo único que escuchó. –"¿Por qué?"

-"¿No te das cuenta de todas las cosas que están mal aquí?"- Extendió su palma derecha y comenzó un conteo con sus dedos. –"No lo conoces. Es bastante mayor que tú. Es hombre y por si fuera poco, es de tu mismo rango. Si quieres divertirte un rato ¿por qué no lo haces con algún muchachillo sin nombre? No es que lo apruebe pero es mucho mejor que esto."

-"No te entiendo. Primero querías que estuviéramos bien y ahora me dices que no debo estar con él…"- Se puso de pie. –"No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo qué hacer. Sobre todo si se trata de un consejo no solicitado. No quiero oír más de esto."

Saga le dejó ir.

A pesar de las palabras del otro, supo que aquella plática tuvo mejores resultados de los que esperaba. Elevó una oración a Hermes por otorgarle la labia suficiente como para no salir golpeado pero a su vez para ser escuchado. También se felicitó a sí mismo por haber decidido hablar con Milo y no con su hermano. Éste no le hubiera prestado demasiada atención y, de haberlo hecho, seguramente lo único que hubiera logrado sería incitarlo todavía más.

Milo no era una persona fácil de leer pero, ahora comprobaba, cuando se sentía acorralado sus ojos se tornaban mil veces más elocuentes que lo usual. La última mirada que le otorgó fue suficientemente clara.

Le había hecho dudar.

* * *

Deslizó su pulgar entre las suaves plumas.

Giró la yema de su dedo de arriba a abajo, tomándose su tiempo antes de sujetar el extremo opuesto del proyectil con su dedo índice.

Inhaló y subió su brazo, llevándose a la flecha entre sus dedos y disfrutando del hueco sonido de la madera rozando el borde de la aljaba.

Sujetó la vara en la cuerda del arco. Extendió su brazo izquierdo mientras su mano derecha se estiró hacia atrás. La cuerda crujió, cediendo ante la fuerza que se le ejercía.

Un par de segundos para apuntar y un solo instante para disparar.

Un silbido en el aire y una flecha clavada en un círculo cubierto de cuero le dieron la señal de que había dado en el blanco.

Nuevamente.

Exhaló pesadamente, quedándose en su lugar por casi un minuto antes de atreverse a caminar hacia el blanco para retirar las flechas gastadas.

Milo no era un fanático de las armas. Le parecían burdas y aparatosas. Sobre todo en manos de un Santo de Oro. No por eso dejó de aprender su uso. Al menos de algunas cuantas, entre ellas el arco y la flecha. Para él, ese ligero conjunto era lo suficientemente sutil como para no provocarle desencanto. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si su respeto se debía a la naturaleza del artefacto o a lo mucho que le ayudó durante sus años de aprendiz.

En realidad no le sirvió para mejorar su puntería. No que no lo hubiera intentado; pero practicar arquería para dominar la Scarlet Needle era como querer a montar a caballo practicando con una tortuga.

El modo en el que las flechas hicieron su infancia menos terrible fue su uso para la cacería. Tenía que admitir que fue un joven con suerte: la mayoría de los aprendices tenían que capturar su comida con las manos desnudas. Ewan, en cambio, le ofreció un día un maltrecho arco diciendo: "O aprendes a usarlo, o te mueres de desnutrición. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta tengas suerte y te encuentres con Niamh la del Cabello Dorado y te lleve a su reino de la eterna juventud."

Nunca se encontró con Niamh, pero aún recordaba el fuerte y delicioso sabor de los jabatos que llegó a cazar. Lo admitía. De no ser por sus flechas hubiera tenido que esforzarse mucho más y seguramente hubiera adquirido habilidades de las que ahora carecía pero ¿podía un niño de 10 años negarse a semejante regalo?

En un principio consideró aquel gesto como uno de infinita bondad por parte de su maestro. Ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, entendía que todo pasó porque su sabio maestro sabía que "Si Milo comía berenjenas 7 días a la semana, Ewan tendría que comer berenjenas 7 días a la semana." Después de todo, él no era de esos que se tomaban la molestia de esforzarse de más. (¿Para qué esforzarte cuando tienes a un crío que funge como tu esclavo?).

Se retiró nuevamente del blanco, preparándose para comenzar un nuevo ataque en contra del cuero marrón.

Cargó su arco. Fijó su mira.

Y la flecha salió totalmente de trayectoria para irse a estrellar en contra los muros de contención.

-"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Hyoga?"

Bajó sus brazos y masajeó su hombro derecho.

-"¿Esa es tu puntería?"- Sonrió de lado y Milo cerró los ojos, intentando aplacar el efecto que, sabía, tendrían las siguientes palabras. –"Pues como arquero eres muy buen dramaturgo."- Calló por unos segundos, escuchando su risa interna. –"¿Participarás mañana en el tiro con arco?"

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"- Chilló. –"Estaré en la lanza de jabalina, pero me gusta practicar con proyectiles chiquitos."

(¿Entendería el sarcasmo?)

-"¿Por qué en ese evento? Aioros le ganará a cualquiera."

Milo frunció el ceño. Casi había olvidado lo maravilloso que podía llegar a ser el hermano de la Gata Dorada. Lo mucho que todos lo alababan y admiraban. Valiente, tierno, amable, poderoso, inteligente.

Definitivamente, Aioros era el mejor ejemplo a seguir.

El guerrero perfecto.

Y totalmente insoportable.

No era sorpresa que lo acabaran matando. (¿Tal vez él hubiese hecho lo mismo estando en el lugar de Saga?).

-"Él no participará."

Bien se había asegurado de eso. Perder contra el Santo de Sagitario no sería excesivamente bochornoso pero era algo que evitaría de ser posible. Se preparó para disparar nuevamente.

-"Oh…"

Un seco golpe y otra perforación en el blanco.

-"¿Y para qué me buscabas? ¿Escuchaste que estaba entrenando y decidiste ofrecerte de Walter Tell?"

Hyoga no supo qué contestar. (¿Ese muchacho sabía algo que no fuese de la Biblia?).

-"Te perdiste después de la lucta. Dijeron que fuiste a los baños pero cuando llegué, te habías ido con Saga. Te encontré de casualidad."

-"Temo que no has respondido a mi pregunta…"

Acarició las plumas de su siguiente flecha. Artemisa debía de estarle haciendo una mala jugada, tentándolo con un intocable cisne blanco jactándose frente a sus ojos.

-"Sé que no debo meterme en lo que no me importa."

-"Bien. No lo hagas."- Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hyoga perdiera la inspiración con eso. No necesitaba de alguien más entrometiéndose en sus asuntos.

-"¿Sabes qué le pasa a mi maestro?"

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Milo bajó sus brazos y miró hacia los ojos del muchacho.

-"¿Le pasa algo malo?"

Aquella pregunta se la hizo más a sí mismo. Pasó por su cabeza todos los recuerdos a corto plazo que tenía de Camus y las repasó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada extraño.

Lo único que parecía diferente era que últimamente no pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos pero se lo atribuía a la visita de su aprendiz. Decidió dejarlo pasar porque suponía que Camus querría pasar más tiempo con Hyoga y él… querría estar lo más lejos posible.

-"Creo que sí. Está actuado muy raro. Algo apático, incluso para él. Tenía la esperanza de que supieras lo que tenía."

A Milo le fue fácil leer entre líneas.

-'Seguramente está así por ti. Quería ver si tenías las agallas para admitir tu terrible pecado hacia mi querido maestro.'

-"No sé nada al respecto. ¿Te ha dicho algo?"

Cuidó sus palabras. No podía descartar que el misterioso cambio de comportamiento de su amigo fuese en realidad su culpa. A veces podía llegar a ser hiriente sin pretender serlo. (Pero… ¿era su culpa que todo el mundo fuese tan sensible?).

-"Claro que no."- Pronunció sus palabras como si fueran una Verdad Universal. –"Ya sabes, podría comenzar a sospechar que es humano y él no querría eso."

-"Hablaré con él."- Aunque no confiaba en que la conversación fuese precisamente fructífera. Únicamente esperaba confirmar si Camus en realidad tenía algo o si todo eso era parte de la paranoia/obsesión de Hyoga.

Finalizó la conversación alzando nuevamente su arco y buscando la última flecha del carcaj.

-"¿Seguirás entrenando?"

También pudo descifrar eso. '¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué no ves que mi querido maestro necesita apoyo emocional?'.

-"Ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en mente. Iré a verlo después. Cuando esté más tranquilo."

El arco se tensó y crujió un par de veces.

Milo murmuró algo en escocés.

Pronto tendría que cambiar esa cuerda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En realidad el título del capítulo es más bien así como "dar en el blanco" pero no me gustó como sonaba así que lo cambié. n.n'  
> Mmm... a ver... Niamh la de los Cabellos Dorados es una leyenda irlandesa que es análoga a la de Urashima Taro en Japón. Resulta que un día iban los fianna en cacería cuando se toparon con una hermosa mujer sobre un caballo blanco. La mujer respondió al nombre de Niamh y le dijo al jefe de los fianna que había escuchado historias sobre la amabilidad y fuerza de su hijo, Oisin, y le pidió que pudiéra llevárselo con ella al mundo de la eterna juventud. El jefe accedió y Oisin se fue con ella a ese hermoso lugar, donde se casó con ella y vivió por un tiempo. Pero a lo largo de los días, comenzó a extrañar a su padre y le pidió a Niamh que le permitiera ir a visitarlos. Niamh accedió y le prestó su caballo pero le dijo que si se bajaba de él, nunca más podría regresar con ella.  
> Oisin regresó a su tierra natal pero vio que ya no reconocía a nadie. Al ver a un grupo de aldeanos tratar mover una piedra, ofreció su ayuda, bajándose del caballo. En ese instante, el caballo desapareció y Oisin se convirtió en un viejo. En la tierra de Niamh, el tiempo pasa diferente a en la tierra de los humanos donde habían pasado 300 años y al bajarse del caballo, el hechizo de juventud sobre Oisin se rompió. Oisin nunca pudo regresar con Niamh.  
> ... XD pero ya me emocioné.  
> A ver... en un principio muy principio (desde el fic anterior), había planteado a Milo como un arquero. Desafortunadamente nunca tuve ni inspiración ni momento para sacarlo a relucir. Sin embargo, como memoria a esa idea inicial decidí que participara en ese evento.  
> Yyyyy... creo que eso es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capie!


	20. Capítulo 19: Exo (Disparo)

-"No fuiste a ver mi pelea."

La cuchara chocó contra la pared de la taza, soltando en el ambiente un prolongado campaneo.

-"No."

Milo apretó los labios y miró hacia el techo, irritado ante la cortante y totalmente insuficiente respuesta de su compañero.

-"¿Por qué?"

Descansó el cubierto a un lado de la taza, ocasionando un nuevo tintineo. La cuchara se deslizó sobre el plato, chillando. El Santo de Escorpio pensó que esa era la vajilla más ruidosa que podía existir.

Camus se limitó a alzar su taza y dar un largo sorbo a su café.

-"¿Para qué?"- No respondió hasta que la última gota de su bebida pasó a través de su garganta. –"Sabía que perderías."

-"Con más razón."- Dio un ligero golpecito en la mesa. –"Debiste estar ahí para consolarme después de mi triste derrota."

-"Claro, porque cuando estás enojado dejas que todos se te acerquen y te pregunten '¿estás bien?'."

El otro no supo cómo contestar sin darle la razón.

-"No importa. Me verás en la tarde, ¿verdad? En arquería."

-"¿Para qué?"- Recargó todo el peso de su espalda en la silla, aún saboreando el amargo sabor dentro de su boca. –"Sé que ganarás."

Milo rió, recargando su codo derecho en la mesa y rascando su frente.

-"Eres toda una paradoja."- Tomó aire y se atrevió a terminar su café, evitando a toda costa mostrar algún gesto de desagrado. Camus debía de preparar el café más cargado del mundo. ¿Será que cocinaba su mezcla especial añadiéndole almizcle? –"¿No te interesan los eventos de este año? Casi no has bajado."

-"Sabes que me engento con facilidad. Además, ha hecho demasiado calor."

-"No eres muy buen anfitrión. Hyoga se queja de que no has pasado tiempo con él."- No pudo evitar continuar. –"No es que te culpe."

-"¿Te dijo algo? Supuse que lo mejor era dejarlo por su cuenta. Creí que preferiría estar con sus amigos. Después de todo, no los había visto en mucho tiempo."

Milo arqueó la ceja.

-"Después de todo, su maestro estaba muerto y pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver."

-"Lo sé."- Sonrió ligeramente. –"Admito que su entusiasmo me pone algo nervioso. No estoy acostumbrado a tanta atención. Lamento que te haya inmiscuido en esto. Pasaré más tiempo con él. De cualquier forma, no creo que se quede por mucho tiempo."

Una parte de Milo deseó dejar la conversación ahí pero su conciencia no se lo permitió. Hyoga no fue a lloriquearle por abandono si no a echarle la culpa por el despecho de su maestro. Si semejante despecho existía o no, aún lo ignoraba y lo menos que podía hacer en esos momentos era encontrar esa respuesta.

-"No pases demasiado tiempo con él. Recuerda que tienes que dejarme algo a mí."- Se inclinó, casi posando su barbilla sobre la taza. –"Di que vendrás a verme en la tarde."

-"No me necesitas. Todos estarán ahí."

-"'Todos' no me interesan."

Algo sorprendido (e irritado) ante la repentina insistencia de Milo, Camus comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-"Él estará ahí."- Escorpio se desubicó con el comentario. Parpadeó un par de veces y arqueó nuevamente la ceja. –"¿O te atreverás a decirme que él tampoco te interesa?"

Milo alzó el rostro y abrió muy bien los ojos, queriendo comprobar si la persona que estaba frente a él seguía siendo Camus.

-"¿Tanto te molesta?"

Camus no supo qué contestar.

* * *

Un soldado colocó una larga escalera en contra de un alto poste de madera. Sujetó la escalera en su lugar mientras otro compañero subía por ella, al principio con admirable entusiasmo y después con más cautela que audacia. Una vez que llegó al último peldaño, el soldado abrió lentamente la bolsita que llevaba a la cintura. De ahí, y sujetándose fuertemente con su mano izquierda, sacó una pequeña paloma blanca. La temerosa criatura intentó escapar un par de veces pero la firme mano no se lo permitió. Creyó sentirse libre cuando la posaron sobre el poste pero al intentar escapar, notó que su pata derecha estaba atada al enorme madero.

La atadura no desanimó al ave: intentó escapar una y otra vez.

Tal vez el trozo de cuero que la sujetaba se rompería en cualquier momento.

Aioros no compartía el optimismo de la criatura. A duras penas lograba bajar el rostro lo suficiente como para eludir la terrible, así le parecía, visión de la mancha blanca volando asustada en todas direcciones.

-"¿Por qué la pusieron ahí?"

El Santo de Sagitario, siendo como era, no tuvo el corazón de decirle la verdad a Andrómeda. Dejaría que Shura, sentado a su lado, le explicara el cómo y el por qué. Con una rápida mirada y un sutil movimiento de cabeza, le otorgó la palabra.

-"Aquí la arquería es algo diferente. Nos acostumbramos a usar blancos móviles."

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-"Oh…"

-"Es por eso que mi hermano nunca participa."- Continuó Aioria, sin ocultar el orgullo que sentía por tener un pariente que respetaba tanto a la naturaleza. –"Matarlos por un simple juego es demasiado cruel."

-"La carne de paloma es buena…"- Shura rascó su cabeza. –"¡Pero cada festival ponen un animal más pequeño! Ya no podría ni satisfacer a una serpiente."

-"Milo participará."- Hyoga tuvo que girar su cintura para poder hablarles a la cara. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar lugares cercanos: la avanzada hora y las cómodas gradas proporcionaban un buen descanso para las decenas de espectadores que venían siguiendo los eventos desde entrada la mañana. –"También Seiya."

Shiryu, sentado a un lado de Hyoga, rió.

-"¿Hay algo en lo que Seiya no se haya inscrito?"

-"La pregunta es: ¿hay algo en lo que Seiya haya ganado?"

Hubo una risa general, aunque todos miraron con disimulo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Seiya no pudiera escuchar sus burlas. La verdad era que el muchacho ya había ganado un par de ánforas pero cuando el porcentaje total de victorias resultaba tan bajo, era difícil ver el vaso medio lleno.

-"¿A cuántas palomas matarán?"- Aún renuente a dejar escapar ese tema, Andrómeda decidió insistir.

-"¿Pues cuántas quieres?"- Shura se alzó de hombros. –"Solo una."

-"Este evento no es sólo de habilidad."- Imaginando la duda que pasaba por la cabeza de Shun, Aioria decidió continuar. –"La suerte tiene mucho qué ver. El que gana es el primero en matar al ave. No importa si fue el primer participante o el último."

-"Suena complicado."- Fue lo único que Shun se atrevió a decir en voz alta.

El evento no tardó en comenzar. Un hombre robusto se colocó en medio de las gradas y leyó de un maltratado pergamino los nombres de los participantes. Explicó algo de un sorteo realizado previamente e indicó quien sería el primero en lanzar.

'Seiya de Pegaso'

Se escuchó un murmullo general. Algunos cuantos '¿otra vez?' se alcanzaron a reconocer.

-"Seiya es siempre el primero en todo: en salir, en pelear, en lanzar…"- Apenas entonces Hyoga comenzó a pensar que no era la casualidad lo que estaba del lado de su amigo.

-"Seguramente le ceden la ventaja."- Para Shiryu, la casualidad tenía el nombre de respeto. -"No solo porque es de los más jóvenes… también por todo lo que hizo. Se ha vuelto muy popular."

El público calló cuando Pegaso acomodó su flecha en el arco. Segundos expectantes pasaron con lentitud hasta que la cuerda se destensó y dejó escapar a una veloz saeta.

La flecha quedó enterrada en el poste.

Aioros rió no porque el joven errara su golpe sino por la cara de asombro que lo adornó al darse cuenta de que había fallado. Para el Caballero de Sagitario, aquel error no fue una sorpresa: el muchacho llevaba participando en tantos eventos que seguramente no se había dado tiempo ni para descansar entre ellos. Tiempo para practicar resultaría un imposible.

No que Seiya entrenara aún teniendo el tiempo. Era demasiado joven y entusiasta (y suertudo, no podía olvidar el asunto de su asombrosa buena suerte) como para aceptar que sus aciertos anteriores fueran todos gracias a la ayuda de la Armadura de Sagitario. Después de todo, no era lo mismo disparar con un arma divina que con un gastado arco de madera.

Seiya salió de la arena con un gesto que parecía gritarle a todos que aún no entendía lo que había hecho mal.

-"El codo."- Murmuró Aioros. –"Lo subió demasiado."

Pasó el siguiente competidor y luego un tercero y un cuarto. A veces muy arriba, a veces muy abajo. La paloma aún no estaba cansada: seguía revoloteando alrededor del poste. Su pata parecía estar herida.

El siguiente turno fue el de Escorpio.

Aioros acunó su barbilla entre su dedo pulgar e índice, examinando con interés la pose del nuevo participante. Las piernas demasiado separadas. Su brazo izquierdo no lo suficientemente bien estirado. ¿Su codo derecho? Ese estaba bien. Tal vez un poco más arriba del que debería pero podría funcionar. Le era difícil de creer que ese joven llevara ganando ese evento por dos Panateneas seguidas.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, si Milo no había cambiado esa postura era porque le funcionaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la paloma dejó de revolotear. Varias plumas se desprendieron de su desgarrado abdomen y su pata crujió cuando el propio peso del animal se estrelló contra el poste.

El público aplaudió.

Shun no compartió el entusiasmo.

-"Pobre animal."- Murmuró para sí.

* * *

-"¿Tanto te molesta?"- Se vio forzado a continuar al no recibir respuesta. –"¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo con tal de no encontrarte con él?"

Camus suspiró. Por supuesto la pedante sonrisa de Kanon no era el espectáculo más agradable que se le pudiera ocurrir pero era el obsesivo comportamiento de Milo lo que era capaz de echar a perder toda su mañana.

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Sabía que le sería imposible encontrar esa respuesta por sí mismo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Más largo del que Camus esperaba. Vio la mirada del otro sobre sí, sus párpados entrecerrándose, su boca torciéndose y su respiración haciéndose cada vez más pausada. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron y su espalda se irguió. Dio un ligero golpe con su puño cerrado en la mesa e hizo un extraño y agudo ruidito con su garganta.

-"Estás celoso."- En vano intentó ocultar su entusiasmo. Acuario reconoció la sonrisa favorita de Escorpio: la arrogante. –"Vaya."- Carraspeó, recuperando con ello parte de su compostura. –"Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de que te estaba descuidando."

¿Descuidando?

Aquella palabra le irritó. Él no era una mascota a la que se tiene que cambiar el agua y darle palmaditas en la cabeza. No era como si necesitara cumplir una cuota de horas a su lado para no desmayarse.

-"No lo has hecho."

-"Te entiendo."- Milo fingió no escucharlo. –"Sé lo que sientes. Cuando te fuiste a Siberia también me molesté."

-"Son cosas muy diferentes."

-"Ellos eran intrusos."- Continuó. –"Eran mocositos que no tenían nada que ver con nuestras vidas y que de repente aparecieron para llevarte a una tierra sin Sol. A veces agradecía que casi nunca me escribieras. Odiaba leer sus nombres."

-"Siempre has sido un caprichoso."

-"Aye. Por eso sé lo que sientes."

-"Kanon…"- Acunó su barbilla en su mano derecha, de repente poniéndole excesiva atención a la vajilla. –"No es sólo un intruso. Todo él es una equivocación. Es burdo e irresponsable. No es la mejor de las compañías."

-"Estamos de acuerdo en que es un estúpido…"- Al menos no se atrevería a negarlo. –"Pero no es una mala persona."

-"Por favor."- Se sorprendió a sí mismo alzando la voz. –"Engañó a Poseidón. ¿Qué no podría hacer contigo? Te va a hacer daño."

-"¡Ah! No te preocupes por eso. Yo sabré defenderme."

-"Sea como sea…"- Suspiró. –"Ya lo he dicho antes: lo que piense al respecto es lo que menos importa. Únicamente deja que sacie un poco mi curiosidad."- Se cruzó de brazos. –"¿Por qué él?"

A Milo le tomó un buen tiempo encontrar esa respuesta. Pero cuando recordó que la mejor solución era siempre la más sencilla, se reprendió a sí mismo por no verlo antes.

-"Porque con él siento cosas que no siento con nadie más."

-"Ya veo."

Camus se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiar la mesa, procurando dejar atrás aquella incómoda conversación. Sin embargo, una mano sujetó su muñeca justo cuando pretendía retirar la taza de Milo.

-"No quiero que pienses en tonterías."- El agarre se hizo más fuerte. Desde su posición, Camus no alcanzaba a ver el rostro de Milo pero por su tono de voz reconoció la seriedad que tendrían sus facciones. –"Lo que siento hacia él nunca podrá compararse con lo que siento hacia ti."- Tomó aire. –"Sin ti, me rompería. Lo sé. Ya sucedió antes."

Camus deslizó suavemente su mano y se liberó del agarre. Repasó sus dedos por los cabellos de su amigo y exhaló pesadamente.

-"Ahora eres tú el que piensa en tonterías."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyaaaaa... sé que tardé mucho en actualizar. Y para colmo el capie estuvo bien corto. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tuve una racha de flojeritis aguda y simplemente me daba flojera escribir. De hecho hasta pensé en tomarme un mes de descanso pero como a fin de cuentas ya tenía el capie en mi mente y SABÍA que si no lo escribía pronto, todo se me iba a olvidar, decidí amarrarme el cinturón y ponerme a trabajar.  
> A ver... pues en primera tenemos el evento de arquería. Fue totalmente inspirado por el capítulo de la Ilíada de los Juegos Fúnebres de Patroclo. Todos los eventos son divertidos pero mi favorito fue el de la arquería. El modo en el que juegan ahí es el que juegan aquí. Seguramente en los juegos panatenéicos el asunto era menos burdo pero me gustó eso de matar a la palomita. =D En los juegos antiguos, el quién iría primero se elegía entre todos. Usualmente se elegía a los más ancianos... pero como en el Santuario todos están bien jóvenes como que ni hay diferencia. También se elegían los hombres más valientes y sabios. Incluso había veces en las que se decía "Yo sé que Fulanito va a ganar, así que, ¿para qué jugamos? Démosle el premio y hagamos algo más."  
> Ahora... espero que el final no me haya salido muy cursi. Hay mucha diferencia entre el amor y la amistad. Ambos son puros pero creo que, sobre todo para los hombres, la amistad alcanza niveles especialmente sagrados. Sobre todo en la etapa en la que está Milo ahora, la del enamoramiento. XD Sorry, Kanon... pero dudo que algún día puedas ocupar un lugar tan privilegiado en el corazón de Milongas como Camuchis. Tendrás que conformarte con el asiento #2... pero hey! XD Tú eres el que logrará hacer las cosas divertidas con él! Fufufu!


	21. Capítulo 20: Adoketos (Inesperado)

Apenas terminó el evento de arquería, decidió refugiarse en una de las tiendas que cubrían a los bebederos. Originalmente pensó en irse a su Templo para tomar un largo baño de agua fría pero pronto recordó que en esos momentos no quería ser visto por nadie. Al menos no por gente que lo conociera lo suficiente como para decidir comenzar una conversación con él.

Si bien la fuente estaba repleta (como parecía estarlo todo el Santuario), todos estaban demasiado ocupados descansando o conversando entre sí, por lo que no le prestaban atención.

Repasó el borde del cuello de su túnica, recargando ambos codos sobre sus rodillas.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan confundido. Apenas unos días estaba totalmente seguro de en dónde estaba y hacia donde iba pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada. En un principio, el descubrir los celos de Camus lo llenaron de alegría. Para él, esos sentimientos eran una reafirmación de la profunda amistad que compartían y estaba feliz de verse merecedor de semejante interés. Sin embargo, después de que lo pensó con mayor detenimiento, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez el rechazo de su amigo hacia Kanon no se debía tanto por celos sino por verdadera desconfianza hacia él. Camus pensaba que él era peligroso y que esa relación no llevaría a nada bueno.

Y, espeluznantemente, Saga parecía estar de acuerdo con él.

La intromisión del mayor fue repentina y, sobre todo, molesta. Pero, a pesar de todo, le costaba trabajo no confiar en él y podía imaginarse que sus temores no estaban precisamente mal infundados. Después de todo, Kanon era su gemelo.

Si había alguien que lo conociera a fondo, tenía que ser él.

Además, sus palabras tenían sentido.

El gemelo menor actuaba de dos modos diferentes cuando estaba a su lado pero solo entonces reparó en ello. Un Kanon era el que dormitaba o decía estupideces a la sombra de una columna, escondido de los ojos ajenos; y otro el que llamaba la atención del público, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras sujetaba su mano derecha, fingiendo interés que no ofrecía en ningún otro momento en su herida.

Aquel hombre ostentaba aquel contacto físico. Sobre todo cuando su hermano estaba cerca.

La clara evidencia, las palabras de Saga y los reprobables antecedentes de Kanon apuntaban todos hacia la misma dirección.

-"Es un imbécil."

Esa era buena. ¡Kanon aprovechándose de él para pasar un buen rato a expensas de su hermano! Claro, estúpidamente tardó toda una eternidad en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría pero ahora que había abierto los ojos, era hora poner manos en el asunto. ¿O realmente creyó que podría salirse con la suya? No. No se jodía con el Santo de Escorpio sin salir ileso.

No cuando el insulto perjudicaba a una de sus posesiones más valiosas: su orgullo.

Tenía solo dos opciones y una era mandarlo al demonio. Aquel hombre tenía bien merecida una vida destinada a la solitud eterna y tal vez de ese modo aprendería a ser un poco más consciente de sus actos (aunque dudaba que eso fuera a pasar en algún momento). Desafortunadamente, aquella opción no era la más factible. Si el asunto fuera tan fácil no estaría en ese predicamento. Camus tenía razón: Kanon se había convertido en su obsesión y le sería muy difícil superarla. Tan difícil, que ni siquiera lo intentaría. Aún no.

De ese modo llegó a su segunda opción. En primer lugar, tendría que confirmar sus sospechas preguntándole directamente. Seguramente Kanon ni siquiera intentaría negar su culpabilidad y de ese modo sería más fácil hacerle entender que simplemente… era un reverendo imbécil y que tenía que dejar de hacer estupideces.

No confiaba en que la situación terminara bien pero no le importaba. Cualquier cosa era mejor a que lo que sentía en esos momentos. Al menos eso suponía.

-"¿Desea un poco de agua?"

Milo alzó el rostro, adivinando la identidad de la joven que alzó la pregunta.

-"Vaya… hasta que te veo trabajando."

Maias cargaba entre sus manos un cántaro con agua. Le ofrecía el contenido del recipiente con una mueca despectiva, amenazándole sin palabras en verter toda el agua a sus pies solo por molestar.

-"Sabes que no es por gusto."- Dejó el cántaro en el suelo. –"Qué bueno que te veo."

-"Temo no compartir tu entusiasmo."

-"Ayer me invitaron a ser parte de la procesión. Haz algo para que no tenga qué hacerlo."

El mayor se enderezó y retiró de su frente un par de mechones que le impedían ver a su hermana con claridad.

-"¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué eres alérgica al incienso? No creas que es tan fácil como decir 'no quiero que participe'. Es un gran honor el que te han ofrecido. Sólo las muchachas más trabajadoras y obedientes pueden jactarse de ser elegidas para la ceremonia."- Arqueó la ceja y sonrió de lado. –"Obviamente a ti te eligieron sólo por ser la hermana de uno de los 12. Pero no creas que ya por eso puedes darte el lujo de rechazar la invitación."

-"Sé que hay niñas más merecedoras que yo. A mí no me interesa esto. Yo solo estoy de paso y sería rudo participar sin interés."

-"¡Ah! Pero sería más rudo negarte a hacerlo. ¿Te costaría tanto trabajo fingir?"

-"Yo no hago esas cosas."

-"No."- Arrugó la nariz, molesto. –"Claro que no."

-"¿Entonces?"

-"Te he dicho que no puedo hacer mucho. De cualquier forma, la que acabaría viéndose grosera serías tú. Para eso, mejor diles tú misma lo que piensas."

Maias desvió la mirada y comenzó a oprimir su pulgar derecho. Parecía que al fin entendía la clase de situación en la que se encontraba.

-"Estoy perdida."

-"No exageres. Son solo unas cuantas horas de tu tiempo. Después de que termine tendrás una interesante historia qué contar y podrás seguir con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado."

-"¿Qué tal si caigo frente a todos?"- De haberse visto al espejo, hubiese notado el ligero sonroje de sus mejillas. Y se hubiera odiado por eso.

-"Así que eso era… ¡estás nerviosa! No te preocupes: lo peor que puede pasar es que te tropieces con la bandeja de miel, ensucies el peplo, caigas de boca y le muestres a todos tu falda alzada."- Recibió un no muy sutil golpe en la frente.

-"¡Animal!"

-"¡Oye, muchacha!"- Una grave y desconocida voz los interrumpió. –"¡Tráeme algo de beber, ¿quieres?!"

Maias bufó, recogió el cántaro y dio media vuelta, alejándose a grandes y violentos pasos. Se forzó a sí misma a decir la última palabra.

-"¡Esto no se va a quedar así!"

Milo dejó escapar una risita.

Una risa que tenía un pequeño rastro de nerviosismo.

Definitivamente, eso no se quedaría así. Tarde o temprano esa muchacha se vengaría o al menos insistiría con el asunto de la procesión.

-"Mujeres…"- Murmuró.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Kanon.

Esa noche tendría que hablar con Kanon.

* * *

Aquella noche, después de pasar un par de horas en la fiesta, Milo decidió que era hora de regresar a su Templo. No planeaba hacer escala en Géminis ya que seguramente Kanon estaría en Escorpio, esperándole impacientemente en su escalinata, comiendo algo recién robado de su cocina.

De hecho, le sorprendió el no verle el día anterior, después de que lo dejó abandonado en el loutron. Seguramente se disgustó tanto que no quiso reclamarle inmediatamente. Cosa rara, considerando que hubiera podido chantajearlo fácilmente. '¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme?' diría. 'Estuve esperando por horas y no regresaste'. Aunque, seguramente, no esperó ni quince minutos. '¡Tienes qué recompensarme por esto! ¿Qué tal si mandas a llamar a esa niña para que me haga algo de comer? Ya vi que tú no eres precisamente un gran chef.' Y él, sintiéndose culpable, le hubiera ofrecido hasta parte de lo que ganó en el concurso.

Sin duda eso es lo que hubiera ocurrido de no haber sido porque ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

-"Ya era hora de que llegaras."

Acertó en el lugar en el que lo encontraría pero falló al decir que estaría comiendo. De algún modo aquel desvergonzado encontró la antigua cava de su maestro y ahora disfrutaba empinándose un pequeño vaso con wodka.

El cuadro le pareció nostálgico.

-"¿Cómo iba a saber que estarías aquí?"- Entrecerró los ojos, entonando su frase de un modo ligeramente melódico.

-"Ayer te estuve esperando."

-"Después de que dejé a Saga pensé en regresar."- Mintió. –"Pero supuse que ya te habías ido y decidí ir a entrenar."

El otro rió.

-"Al menos sirvió para algo. Escuché que ganaste."

-"Bicampeón."- Se jactó. –"Tri si contamos el que gané como aprendiz."

-"A final de cuentas, no eres un bueno para nada. La vida da muchas sorpresas, ¿a qué no?"- Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, bostezando. –"¿Y? ¿De qué fue de lo que hablaste con mi hermano mayor?"

-"¿De qué?"- Arqueó la ceja y apretó los labios. –"Me parece que tienes una muy buena idea de lo que pasó."

Kanon sonrió de medio lado, ladeando su cabeza con arrogancia.

-"Sabía que iría contigo tarde o temprano. No le harás caso, ¿verdad? No puedes negar que es divertido molestarlo."- Le extendió la mano, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Un severo ceño fruncido le dio a entender que aquella invitación no era bien recibida.

-"Esto es divertido sólo para ti."- Posó su mano izquierda en su cintura, extendiendo un pie delante del otro. –"Era eso, ¿verdad? Desde el principio. Desde el día en el que te conocí sólo me aceptaste a tu lado porque sabías que eso molestaría a Saga."

-"Admito que fue un motivo."- Enderezó su espalda, cruzándose de piernas sobre el frío piso de mármol. –"Pero, ¿crees que te aguantaría todo este tiempo sólo por eso? No me hagas repetir lo que me hiciste decir el otro día."

Milo negó con la cabeza, indignado pero conteniéndose. Si mostraba su verdadero enojo podría decir más de la cuenta y, si lo hacía, podría echarlo todo a perder. O peor aún, podría sentirse culpable.

El frío aire que chocaba contra sus ojos le provocaba ardor y le obligaba a pestañear más de lo normal.

-"Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Aunque no lo creas, no tengo dudas de tu amistad."

-"Entonces, ¿cuál es el bendito problema?"- Milo vaciló por unos instantes. Kanon, harto de esperar, se puso de pie, dejando a un lado su vaso y acercándose a él. –"Creí que también era divertido para ti. Podríamos hacerlo rabiar hasta la muerte. Si quisieras, claro."- Una mano se posó en su mentón. El repentino acercamiento le hubiera hecho retroceder pero, al ver los agresivos ojos del hombre frente a él, pareció olvidar cómo moverse.

-"Me encantaría si la situación fuese otra pero me temo que no puedo darme ese lujo. Para serte sincero, en estos momentos no puedo decir que me interese tu amistad. No es lo que busco de ti."

Y Kanon, finalmente, lo entendió.

–"Es broma, ¿verdad?"- Su voz tembló, tanto por nerviosismo como por la sorpresa de sentir que el agarre en su barbilla se hacía más fuerte.

-"Ma's e do thoil e..."-

Siseó sus palabras casi sin abrir la boca. –"¿Crees que te aguantaría todo este tiempo por algunas cuantas migajas de tu tiempo? Nunca lo he hecho. Siempre he necesitado más."- Hizo una pausa. –"Siempre he querido ser parte de tu vida."  
-"¿Por qué?"

Milo le dejó ir y se alzó de hombros.

-"Porque soy un estúpido, por supuesto."- Alzó la mirada. –"Creo que ya no quiero jugar contigo, Kanon. Buscaré algún pasatiempo más sano. Tal vez volveré a matar cangrejos en la playa."

-"Espera un momento. No digas esas cosas. ¿Por qué te pones así? No actúes como si hubiera hecho esto a propósito. ¿Cómo diablos iba yo a saberlo?"

-"La ignorancia no excusa al delito. Pero deja… ya he dicho que si hay un estúpido aquí soy yo por haber dejado que esto pasara. Vete a tu Templo ahora. Vete a donde quieras."

Alzó su mano derecha en señal de despido y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

-"Milo…"- Arrastró las vocales en señal de ruego.

-"Y sobre la apuesta, lo mejor es que te olvides de ella. Dile a Saga. Ahora se podrán entender mejor y tal vez hasta decida darte un par de boletos como premio a tu buen comportamiento."

Kanon se mantuvo en su lugar por mucho tiempo y no salió de su trance hasta que un mosquito voló cerca de su oreja. Agitó su mano izquierda a la altura de su cabeza y caminó de regreso a la escalinata, sentándose a lado de su olvidado vaso de wodka.

Golpeó su cabeza en contra de la columna que usaba como respaldo y suspiró. Apenas y podía creer que los rumores eran ciertos. ¡Lo que decía la gentuza era verdad! El ratoncito loco estaba interesado en él.

¡Y aún no tenía la más mínima idea del por qué!

-"Bueno, está loco. Eso ya lo sabía."

No se podía confiar de hombres tan emocionalmente perturbados como Milo. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, realmente debió de verlo venir. O, al menos, debió de haberse dado cuenta antes.

Terminó lo poco que quedaba de su bebida, deseando tener el coraje de meterse al Templo de Escorpio para robar un poco más. Jugó con el vaso por unos minutos hasta que decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí. El muchacho estaba tan molesto que si sentía su presencia por más tiempo, saldría para echarlo a patadas.

Sonrió al imaginarse la escena.

La noche era joven y la luz de decenas de fogatas se alzaba a lo lejos.

Kanon se levantó, estiró sus brazos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, la extraña confesión (¿podía llamarle así?) de Milo aún haciendo eco en su mente. Aún no estaba seguro de qué pensar pero sabía que la situación no le molestaba. Muy al contrario, apenas y podía esperar por lo que el mañana traería.

Entonces volvería a hablar con él.

Aquel enojo no podía durar demasiado ¿o sí?

Además, de un modo u otro le cobraría esa apuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ma's e do thoil" e es "Por favor" en escocés gaélico.
> 
> Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto! Pero me enfermé y la verdad estaba demasiado cansada para actualizar este fic (usualmente me toma mucho tiempo el hacerlo).*sigh* Este capítulo se me hizo ridículamente complicado. Cuando manejo dos egos tan grandes como los de Milo y los de Kanon me es casi imposible imaginármelos enojados el uno con el otro. Bueno... sí enojados pero partiéndose las caras a golpes. ¿Una pelea de palabras? Eso es mucho más complicado. Es por eso que en realidad no hubo gritos ni nada. No me los podía imaginar discutiendo sin que hubiese sangre de por medio (XD debió de haber sangre de por medio ahora que lo pienso). No creo que me haya salido muy bien pero... considerando el trabajo que me costó creo que fue lo suficientemente decente.


	22. Capítulo 21: Apofasis (Negación)

-"Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías a mi Templo."

El Santo de Virgo movió su mano con suavidad, ofreciendo una caliente taza de té a su acompañante.

-"Aye. Por otro lado, hace mucho tiempo que tú no subes al mío."

El otro sonrió, sirviéndose la infusión en su taza, lamentándose el no poder endulzarla a su gusto. Tenía poca azúcar y lo que quedaba era para ofrecérsela a su invitado. Aquello era imprevisto. Andrómeda, su actual inquilino, estaba tan apenado que ni siquiera se atrevía a echarle una pizca de sal a lo que se le ofrecía y su consumo del dulce podía redondearse a cero. Por ende, a estas alturas, su bolsa de azúcar debería de estar a la mitad. Cosa que definitivamente no había ocurrido.

-"Tendrás qué disculparme, Milo."- Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. –"No puedo evitar pensar que estás aquí por algo."

Escorpio rió ante la rudeza de su anfitrión. No era que Shaka quisiera ser grosero. Era sólo que se trataba de un amante de la tranquilidad y no podría relajarse sino hasta saber los motivos de su visita. Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-"Soy yo el que tiene qué disculparse."- Quiso servirse una cucharada más de azúcar pero no se atrevió. El recipiente estaba casi vacío. –"Estoy usando tu Templo como escondite."

-"¿Huyes de Cygnus? No te culpo. Esos muchachos se comportan con un vigor que hasta a mí me inquieta."

-"Sin embargo, aceptaste a Andrómeda bajo tu techo."

-"No ha sido tan malo."- Admitió. –"Al menos es callado. Tal vez demasiado. Cada que le pregunto si desea ayuda en algo, baja la mirada y murmura algo que no alcanzo a escuchar. Más de una vez me he cuestionado si en realidad es hermano Ikki."

-"Creo que todos nos hemos hecho esa pregunta."- Chasqueó la boca. –"Te mentiría si dijera que es de Hyoga de quien me estoy escondiendo."

-"Lo sé."- Emitió un quejidito que Milo interpretó como una risa socarrona. –"Es otro el que se remueve inquieto entre Virgo y Libra."

Milo echó la cabeza para atrás y sonrió ampliamente.

Cuando se lo proponía, Kanon podía llegar a ser bastante adorable.

* * *

¿Cuántos tipos de carreras se podían inventar?

Que carreras largas, que carreras cortas, que con obstáculos, que cargando una estúpida antorcha. Definitivamente sus ancestros tuvieron demasiado tiempo libre. Tal vez si los aqueos le hubieran puesto menos atención a sus pies y más sus luchas internas no hubiesen sido desplazados por los herederos de Troya.

Pero no. Aparentemente, las carreras eran tan sublimemente maravillosas que no se bastaban con hacer sólo un tipo de ellas.

Por eso estaba ahí, sentado en la última grada de la sección más recóndita del coliseo, esperando a que el stadion comenzara. Milo participaría en él y esperaba poder detenerlo antes de que se escabullera en el Templo del primer Caballero que se le cruzara enfrente.

Sabía que lo haría. Esa fue la táctica que usó el día anterior para alejarse de él.

El desayuno en Acuario le pareció normal.

El almuerzo con la niña fantasma le pareció familiar.

El que dejara a un lado la comida para poder disfrutar de los eventos más aburridos le resultó extraño.

¿Té en Casa de Virgo? Eso ya era una locura.

El ratoncito estaba totalmente desquiciado si realmente pensaba que estaba tan desesperado como para seguir sus pasos como si fuera una sombra.

Al fin y al cabo, si se enteró del desayuno fue sólo porque encontró vacío el Templo de Escorpio cuando fue a mendigar por un poco de comida bien hecha.

Adivinó lo del almuerzo porque su hermano ayudó a la mocosa a subir bolsas de comida hasta el Octavo Templo.

Si se encontró a Milo como espectador en todos esos eventos fue sólo por coincidencia.

Sobre el té…

¡Claro! No era su culpa que de repente recordara que tenía algo qué decirle a Atena y que subiera las escaleras justo detrás de Milo. Si bien fue extraño que se le olvidara el asunto que quería tratar con la Diosa justo antes de llegar a Libra, tampoco era para asombrarse demasiado. Podía llegar a ser muy distraído.

Y esa distracción definitivamente no se debía a que empezó a divagar en qué bendito asunto podía llevar a Milo hasta la Sexta Casa. Si le tomó tanto tiempo el atreverse a regresar a Géminis fue sólo porque intentaba recordar aquel importante recado.

Se sintió aliviado cuando finalmente terminó la carrera de los aprendices. El qué diablos llegó a hacerle creer al mundo que era interesante ver a un montón de novatos partiéndose el lomo, no lo entendía. Eran tantos estúpidos participantes que los eventos duraban hora tras hora cuando en realidad lo único que valía la pena eran las competencias entre los más experimentados.

De ese modo los nuevos participantes se colocaron en sus lugares, se dio la señal de salida y terminó en tan solo unos cuantos segundos.

Unos cuantos segundos que, asombrosamente, nombraron a Milo como el vencedor.

Aquello destruía por completo sus planes. Ahora la gente lo llevaría en hombros hasta donde le darían su corona y después se perdería de vista cuando lo llevaran a escoger el animal del que comería esa noche.

Una vez más se le escapó de las manos.

No.

Más bien, lo dejó ir. Después de todo, no era como si lo estuviera siguiendo.

* * *

-"¿Mañana ya no habrán más eventos?"

El muchacho seguía a su maestro con insistencia, a veces adelantándose y a veces quedándose unos cuantos metros atrás. No deseaba que los silencios se adueñaran de la situación por lo que buscaba cualquier pretexto para evitarlos.

-"Si. Aún faltan las danzas pírricas y las carreras de obstáculos. Mañana en la noche será la procesión y después el último banquete."

-"Ha sido una agenda agitada."

Hyoga siguió hablando pero Camus dejó de prestarle atención cuando divisó una larga figura deambulando por el portal del Octavo Templo.

-"Por favor sigue adelante, Hyoga."

-"¿Maestro? ¿Está todo bien?"

-"Estaré contigo en unos minutos."

Cygnus aceptó dejarlo atrás a regañadientes. Si bien su curiosidad era mucha, no era tan fuerte como para superar el miedo a su maestro. Si alguien sabía cómo se comportaba ese hombre estando enojado era él. Y, ciertamente, no era una visión que quisiera experimentar a menudo.

-"De acuerdo."- Cruzó rápidamente a lado de Kanon, resistiendo la tentación de mirarlo directamente los ojos. –"Buenas noches."

Camus decidió no hablar sino hasta que estuvo seguro de que su alumno estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharles.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Ah…"- Se alzó de hombros. –"Vine buscando a un conejo blanco. ¿De pura casualidad lo has visto?"

-"El conejo blanco sigue cenando. Ha tomado un poco de más así que es probable que se le olvide que tiene qué llegar hasta aquí."

-"No importa. Lo esperaré."- Giró su rostro hacia el interior de la Casa. –"Pero creo que esperaré en un lugar más cómodo."

-"Olvídalo."- Camus se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. –"Después de lo que pasó, lo más seguro es que preferirá dormir a la intemperie antes de lidiar contigo a altas horas de la noche."

Una seca risa salió de la garganta del mayor.

-"El ratoncito te tiene bien informado, ¿no es así?"

-"No seas ridículo."- Nunca había intercambiado tantas palabras con el hombre frente a él. En realidad, le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que podía tratarlo pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo. Andar insultando a otros no era su estilo. Era una pena que se sintiera tan bien. –"No necesita decirme nada. Únicamente con verlos puedo saber que algo pasó."

-"La mamá del pollito realmente sabe cómo tratar a sus bebés."

-"Vete a Géminis. No conseguirás nada de él por hoy."

-"No. Creo que no haré eso. Como dije antes, lo mejor es que espere adentro."

-"Él no subirá mientras sepa que estés aquí."

-"¿Crees que no puedo ocultar mi presencia? De hecho soy muy bueno en eso. Ya sabes: mucha práctica."

-"Peor para ti. Cuando te vea te sacará a golpes."

-"Dices eso porque no sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy convincente."- La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció al escuchar la muy inesperada risa de Camus. –"¿Qué?"

-"Podrás manipular a los Generales Marinos, pero Milo te ocasionará un poco más de problemas. No tienes ni idea de lo necio que puede llegar a ser. Lo has fastidiado y, aunque me pese, me siento obligado a decirte que lo mejor es que lo dejes en paz por un tiempo."

-"¿Y a qué se debe semejante caridad?"

-"Si encontraran el cadáver de Kanon de Géminis lleno de marcas de agujas, podría llegar a ser complicado para Milo."

-"Lo sé. Es un carnicero. Admito que tiene la capacidad de ponerme nervioso."

-"No es para menos."- Señaló hacia su pecho. –"He escuchado lo de tu prueba. No te creas muy especial por haber recibido su perdón. Él es más generoso de lo que quisiera admitir. O debería de ser."

-"Estás siendo muy cruel."- Habló en un tono agudo y cantado. Ladeó la cabeza mientras sonreía. –"Suerte para los demás que no hablas mucho. Se nota que no tienes cosas buenas qué decir."

-"¿A ti? No. No me has demostrado que las merezcas. Intento hacerte este favor para que ni uno ni otro tenga que dormir fuera de su habitación. Deja pasar unos días porque ahora no sacarás nada de él."

-"¿Y cómo diablos voy a saber yo cuando se le pase el enojo?"

Camus alzó ambas cejas y pestañeó un par de veces.

-"¿Enojo? No está enojado contigo. Solamente está haciendo una rabieta. De lo contrario estarías medio muerto y no hablando conmigo. Si crees que estoy equivocado es porque tienes suerte y no te ha tocado verlo en uno de sus arranques de ira."

-"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso."- Rascó su sien con la uña y suspiró. –"Me está ignorando para darme un escarmiento. ¡Realmente cree que lo necesito como al aire, ¿no es así?!"

-"Como al aire tal vez no."- Decidió seguir con su camino, pronunciando las últimas palabras que pretendía dirigirle a Kanon en mucho tiempo. –"Pero al menos más que a una buena noche de descanso. Nos vemos mañana."

Kanon torció la boca y frunció el ceño, suspirando tan pesadamente que sonó como si fuese un perro a punto de lanzar una mordida.

¡Claro que no lo necesitaba más que a sus ocho horas de sueño! ¡Eso se lo demostraría!

Ya sólo esperaría por él dos horas más.

* * *

-"No tengo interés en saber qué es lo que obliga a Kanon a escabullirse en mi Templo; pero sea lo que sea espero que no me traiga algún tipo de problemas."

-"Descuida. Kanon te considera demasiado extraño como para querer tratar cualquier cosa contigo."

-"¿Extraño?"- Shaka veía su pequeña taza con recelo, imaginando su contenido demasiado insípido como para atreverse a posar sus labios en ella. –"Supongo que soy algo diferente pero no por eso debería de temerme."

No podía engañar a Milo con su falsa humildad. No mientras no se engañara a sí mismo.

-"No has cambiado en nada, Atis."

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-"Por cierto, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte que investigué sobre este tal Atis."

Milo tragó saliva y carraspeó, mirando hacia el suelo para poder eludir los cerrados párpados de su acompañante.

-"No creí que lo recordaras."

-"Me es difícil olvidar cuando se me compara con un eunuco."

-"Un hombre gentil que llegó a conquistar hasta una Diosa. ¿No prefieres pensar que te comparo con eso?"

-"Preferiría. Pero sé que no es así."- Alzó su mano derecha y la movió un poco, cortando de ese modo la tensión que comenzaba a formarse. –"No importa. Me han llamado de muchas maneras y esa es la que menos me molesta. Tan sólo me vino a la mente y quise decírtelo."

-"Hacía mucho que no te decía así. El tiempo pasa muy rápido, ¿no te parece?"

-"¿Lo crees?"- Abrazó su taza con los dedos pero pronto se rindió nuevamente. -"Somos demasiado jóvenes como para decir ese tipo de cosas."

-"Cuando se vive con tanta intensidad, es común que lo pensemos."

-"Tal vez tengas razón. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando comenzó el festival. Pasamos muchas semanas planeándolo todo y pasado mañana será la clausura."

-"Es casi frustrante, ¿no?"

Shaka movió levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, pasando una delgada hebra de cabello rubio por detrás de su oreja.

-"Es así como debe de ser."- Milo torció la boca, envidiando la tranquilidad que siempre reinaba en aquel hombre. –"Escuché que tu hermana fue elegida para participar en la procesión."

-"Cierto. No que esté muy contenta. Me ha insistido por días que la saque del apuro pero no se me ocurre qué hacer."

-"Es una situación complicada. No se puede rechazar semejante honor sin parecer desagradecido."

-"Y todo sólo porque tiene miedo a hacer el ridículo. Supongo que es a lo que llaman pánico escénico."

Shaka frunció el ceño.

-"La vergüenza es un sentimiento muy ajeno a todo lo que conozco."

Milo estiró su espalda y sonrió de lado.

-"Vamos…"- Extendió su mano derecha y empujó la azucarera hacia él. –"Yo no tomaré más. Sírvete lo que queda."

El Santo de Virgo dudó por unos instantes pero terminó aceptando el ofrecimiento con un tenue sonroje en sus mejillas.

¿Será que comenzaba a tener una debilidad hacia lo dulce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Vieron? ¿Vieron? XD ¡Ya salió Shaka otra vez! ¡Y dijo más de una oración! ¡Jajaja! Este capítulo fue un tributo para él, sólo porque ya hacía falta. ¡Hasta Aldebarán había salido más que él! ¡Hijoles!
> 
> Ahora si una enoooorme disculpa por haberme tardado tanto. He andado algo ocupada entre la escuela y mi página pero ya estoy más para allá que para acá. Ojalá que su espera haya valido la pena. -.-
> 
> Mmmm... mmm... no tengo mucho comentario de este capítulo. Solo que me gustó la plática entre Camus y Kanon. Aunque hubiese sido más divertido que acabaran a golpes... y que se equivocara alguno y le diera a Hyoga. XD  
> Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo: la procesión! Ta ta taaaaaaaaan!


	23. Capítulo 22: Thuma (Sacrificio)

**Notas:** La indumentaria tradicional griega consistía en dos partes: el quitón que era como el vestido y el himatión que es como una sábana gigante que se ponían encima. También contaban con el ceñidor que no es mas que un cinturón para ajustar la ropa.  
Advertencia: Hay violencia hacia los animales en este capítulo. :D Si se asustaron por lo de la paloma, tal vez deban de saltarse la segunda parte del capie.

 

'Pruébatelo en cuanto puedas.' Le dijeron.

La chica tomó el paquetito blanco entre sus manos y salió corriendo con él, mucho antes de que pudiera escuchar de alguna de sus compañeras un '¡Anda! ¡Póntelo ahora! ¡Queremos verte!'

Deseó tener el coraje para abandonar aquel molesto bulto en algún rincón del Santuario. Unas rocas, unas ruinas tal vez, serían el escondite perfecto. Posteriormente alegaría un robo o algo así y podría salvarse de lo que vendría al día siguiente.

Desafortunadamente, no se atrevió.

Sus pies la llevaron con presteza al Octavo Templo donde esperaba que nadie pudiera verla. Por fortuna, las personas con las que se cruzó la vieron tan ensimismada que no se atrevieron a detenerla. 'Tendrá un quehacer importante.' Fue el pensamiento común de los que la vieron.

Se sintió a salvo cuando lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fueron sus propios pasos y el craqueo del papel de china que envolvía el bulto entre sus manos. Se escabulló en su habitación y lanzó el paquete sobre la cama, viéndolo con desdén para después agitar su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Dio decenas de vueltas alrededor del cuarto, presionando su pulgar izquierdo y mordiéndose el labio hasta que ambos comenzaron a dolerle. Después de un cuarto de hora de titubeo, finalmente aceptó que lo mejor sería terminar con eso. Haría lo que le ordenaron y, con suerte, podría olvidar su situación por el resto del día.

Se sentó en la blanda superficie de la cama y tomó el paquete entre sus manos. Una vez que estuvo sobre su regazo, desgarró poco a poco el papel blanco hasta que se encontró con el objeto que provocaba su nerviosismo. Un simple quitón blanco con escasos bordados azules y dorados. Enrollado en un ancho cilindro se encontró con un cinturón de lana que, suponía, sería la parte más importante de su indumentaria. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y escondió el cilindro debajo de su almohada, suponiendo que no podría verla desde ahí.

Extendió el vestido y el himation, dejando caer al suelo un nuevo rollo de papel de china. Lo recogió y examinó por unos segundos hasta que adivinó que se trataba del tocado para su cabello. Sin deseos de verlo en esos momentos, lo dejó a un lado.

Miró a su alrededor un par de veces para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie espiando por las esquinas de su habitación y se desvistió. Le tomó más de cinco minutos entender el cómo debía de colocarse el quitón (en su primer intento, descubrió que se lo colocó al revés). Caminó hacia el pequeño y opaco espejo que colgaba en la pared izquierda e intentó acomodarse el amplio traje de lino como mejor le pareció. Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma y avanzó varios pasos, asegurándose de que la longitud fuese la correcta. Afortunadamente, lo era: lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir sus tobillos descalzos pero lo suficientemente corta como para que no corriera el riesgo de pisar la tela y tropezar.

Esbozó en su mente todas las posibles eventualidades que le traerían la noche del próximo día. En una, todo salía bien. En otra, estornudaba y dejaba caer la bandeja con los dulces de miel. En la peor…

-"Ya te lo he dicho."- La grave voz le hizo saltar sobre su lugar y dejar escapar un chillido. –"Lo peor que puede pasar es que te tropieces, ensucies el peplo, caigas y le muestres a todos tu falda alzada."

-"Y yo ya te dije que eres un animal."- Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, a punto de salir corriendo para arremeter contra su hermano y tirarle al suelo. No lo hizo porque supuso que no le haría más daño del que podría provocarle una mosca. –"¡Vete!"

-"¿No dijiste que hablarías con la superiora?"- La ignoró por completo.

-"Lo hice."

-"¿Y qué pasó?"

-"Me dijo lo que tú me dijiste que diría: 'Tonterías, muchacha.'"- Fingió la voz de la anciana. –"'Es un gran honor el que te estamos ofreciendo. Te eligieron a ti por tu hermano. Yo no elegiría nunca a una niña tan torpe.' ¡Te juro que esa mujer nunca tiene nada bueno qué decir! 'Deja de ser tan melodramática. Todo saldrá bien. Verás que cuando pase el tiempo tendrás un lindo recuerdo. Muy lindo.' Y perdió su mirada así… sobre su tejido."- Hizo una carita de desasosiego, con la boca medio abierta y los ojos vidriosos. –"¡Y no dijo nada más! Por unos instantes pensé que se había muerto ahí mismo."

Milo tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante la interesante habilidad histriónica de su hermana.

-"Te dije que no sacarías nada de ella. No llegó a ser lo que es concediendo caprichos, ¿sabes?"- Le miró con detenimiento. –"¿No te falta algo?"- Se deslizó hacia ella, girando a su alrededor, fingiendo no saber cuál elemento fallaba en el conjunto que Maias portaba. –"¡Por los Dioses!"- Colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la menor. –"¿Será cierto que mi pequeña hermana ya está casada?"

-"Calla."- Murmuró, agitándose para liberarse del agarre.

-"¿O acaso has cometido algún acto que insulte a Hera? ¿A tu edad?"- Meneó la cabeza en tono de desaprobación pero sin dejar de sonreír. –"Anda. ¿Dónde lo tienes? No te dejarán participar sin él."

-"Mejor. Prefiero que crean que soy una meretriz a tener qué ir al circo de mañana."- Se reprochó mentalmente a sí misma. ¿Meretriz? Ya comenzaba a hablar como esa sarta de locos.

-"No te irá bien si dices esa mentira. Hay leyes muy estrictas con las doncellas menores de edad. Te correrán del Santuario y no tendrás a dónde ir."

-"Pero es demasiado bochornoso."- Arrastró largamente sus palabras, meciéndose de un lado a otro en desgano. –"Algunas chicas lo usan siempre. ¿Y si me obligan a mí? ¡No tengo por qué jactarme de ese asunto!"

-"No te obligarán a nada. Sólo a usarlo mañana."- Tomó aire y arqueó la ceja. –"¿Por qué eres tan necia? ¿No será que en serio ya…"

-"¡NO!"- Milo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido de la potente voz que salió de la pequeña garganta de la chica. –"¡No! Pero…"- Sacó el cilindro de su escondite. –"Las miradas de los soldados son lo suficientemente incómodas y cuando vean esto sus hormonas se irán hasta el cielo y más allá. Así son los hombres. Los he visto en la Apokries."- Comenzó a gruñir. –"Se la pasan todo el carnaval correteando a las niñas para ver a quién le pueden alzar la falda."

-"¿Sabes? Me estás haciendo creer que Milos no era tan aburrido como recordaba."- Tomó el carrete de sus manos y desenredó de él el pérfido objeto: un ceñidor virginal. –"Es un cordoncito nada más."- Señaló sus palabras como ciertas, anudando el cinturón alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha. –"Además, si te pones bien el himation, ni siquiera lo verán."

-"¿Y eso cómo rayos se pone?"

-"Como una sábana un domingo en la mañana."

No muy convencida con esa explicación, Maias se enredó a sí misma entre el enorme y pesado trozo de tela, dándose cuenta de que si tropezaría con algo, definitivamente sería con ese gigantesco lienzo.

-"¿Para qué tienen tantas estúpidas partes?"

Milo rió.

-"Me hubieras visto la primera vez que intenté ponerme mi Armadura sin invocarla."- Señaló hacia el espejo con la mirada. –"¿Ya ves? Hasta pareces una persona decente."

-"Me voy a morir de vergüenza. Lo sé. Lo presiento."

-"Podrías caer y dar tres vueltas sobre el lodo y nadie te diría nada. Nadie se atrevería."- La otra alzó su rostro, en signo de interrogación. –"Eres la hermana de un Santo Dorado. Saben que insultarte podría equivaler a la muerte."- Habló orgulloso, demostrando con el pecho en alto lo importante que se sentía dentro de las amuralladas paredes del Santuario.

-"Si vas a empezar a decir cursilerías, mejor me voy."

Y así salió de la habitación hacia el baño, donde podría admirarse mejor.

Milo intentó seguirla cuando notó que la mitad de su himation se arrastraba por el suelo pero no tardó en cambiar de opinión.

Si esa niña le lanzaba una mordida, tendría que vacunarse contra la rabia.

* * *

El tiempo había transcurrido con rapidez y ahora la luna mostraba tan solo la mitad de su rostro. La Panatenea llegaba a su fin después de siete días de deportes, cantos, bailes y mucha buena comida. Los músicos decoraban el ambiente, caminando lentamente detrás de la procesión. Guiando a la misma se encontraba Ilitía. En sus manos acunaba una gruesa canasta llena de cebada dentro de la cual yacía, escondido, el cuchillo que serviría para degollar al animal que le seguía muy de cerca. Sus cuernos estaban cubiertos de polvo de oro, y de sus orejas y rabo caían ondulados listones rojos. El pobre toro, totalmente ignorante de lo que se avecinaba, avanzaba pausadamente pero con decisión, siendo atraído por los dulces olores de los panes y la leche.

El peplo sagrado no iba muy atrás. Isa aseguraba bien la bandeja en donde éste descansaba. La doncella miraba hacia el pequeño trozo de tela, perteneciente al cinturón, que colgaba fuera de la superficie, rezándoles a los Dioses para que éste no continuara deslizándose hasta caer al suelo. A su lado caminaba Dohko de Libra, cargando entre sus brazos un enorme cántaro con agua.

Otras dos muchachas seguían la procesión. Una llevando leche y la menor con un platón lleno de panecillos de miel. Avanzaba con la cabeza gacha, no tanto para evadir la mirada de los cientos de individuos frente a los cuales desfilaba, sino para asegurarse de que no hubiese alguna trampa con la cual pudiera tropezarse. No sería tan descuidada como el Santo de Cáncer. En su frente, el sudor comenzaba a acumularse. La noche era fría pero la caminata y el pesado atuendo que llevaba le impedían refrescarse.

Diez. Veinte metros.

El tiempo pasaba tan lentamente que Maias comenzó a pensar que estaban dando vueltas en círculos. Nunca pensó que podría ponerse feliz al ver la larga y engarrotada figura del Patriarca tan cerca de ella. Aquel rostro oculto debajo del ajustado casco rojo le indicaba que su caminata había llegado a su fin. Después de trazar un círculo alrededor del altar encendido, todos tomaron su lugar.

El Santo de Libra comenzó su recorrido por los espectadores más cercanos, vertiendo el agua sobre sus manos para purificarlas. En el fondo, muchos otros aguadores ofrecían el mismo servicio. Una vez que todos estuvieron limpios, el Patriarca ofreció al animal un delgado plato con agua. Éste aceptó con gusto el ofrecimiento pues se le impidió tomar agua durante toda la tarde. Balanceó su papada de izquierda a derecha, moviendo su lengua y cabeza de arriba a abajo como asintiendo.

Shion tomó aquel involuntario movimiento como su consentimiento al sacrificio.

Tomó puñados de cebada de la canasta sacrificial y alzó sus brazos al aire, iniciando la oración.

-"Atena, diosa de la Civilización, Aprendizaje y Guerra. De todos nuestros patrones, tú eres nuestra favorita. ¡Palas, unigénita, venerable hija del gran Zeus! Diosa bienaventurada, la del gran corazón, que excitas al combate. Auxiliadora de los hombres piadosos, terrible para los impíos, impetuosa y furiosa. Tritogenia que curas los males. ¡Demonio que das la victoria! ¡Ven, bienaventurada y deseable, y otorga siempre la gloria ilustre a nuestros trabajos! ¡Óyeme, diosa de los ojos garzos, y otórganos paz, riqueza, salud y días dichosos!"

Maias dio un salto hacia atrás cuando los granos de cebada fueron lanzados a la cabeza del toro. Temía que la pobre criatura entrara en pánico y comenzara a correr azarosamente entre la multitud. Sin embargo, el animal parecía demasiado cansado como para moverse. Seguramente le hicieron caminar durante todo el día.

El Patriarca caminó hacia Ilitía, la cual le ofreció solemnemente la canasta sacrificial. De ahí y, escondiéndolo del público, tomó el cuchillo con el que terminaría la vida del toro. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó un mechón del pelo del bovino y alzó la navaja.

Pero todo fue una falsa alarma.

Sólo unas hebras castañas cayeron sobre el fuego del altar.

Una voz grave le hizo una advertencia.

-"Cierra los ojos."

Apenas vio el reflejo del cuchillo, nuevamente alzado, aceptó tomar ese consejo. Su respiración se agitó y de no ser porque tenía las manos ocupadas, hubiese tapado sus oídos con las manos. El animal mugió fuertemente mientras un griterío femenino taladró su cerebro. Escuchó dos. Tres pasos torpes y uno último mucho más fuerte.

Entreabrió su ojo derecho pero tuvo que cerrarlo de nuevo al notar que lo único que había frente a ella era el resplandor del fuego y el intenso color de la sangre. Comenzó a marearse.

No era la primera vez que presenciaba el asesinato de un animal pero ese día aprendió que había una gran diferencia entre matar gallinas y a una bestia de media tonelada.

Los sonidos se hicieron cada vez más desagradables: el cuchillo cortando la áspera piel, abriéndose camino entre intestinos, cartílagos y ligamentos. Se sintió estúpida por no haberse imaginado antes que todo aquello sería una carnicería. La próxima vez que le ofrecieran carne de toro lo pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar.

Aquello continuó por casi dos horas llenas de desagradables sonidos y olores nauseabundos y, justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse, recibió un pequeño golpe en la baja espalda.

-"El pan. Tienes que dejar el pan en el altar."

La muchacha no tuvo otra opción sino abrir los ojos. Procuró centrar su atención en los huesos quemándose sobre la amplia superficie de piedra oscura y caminó justo detrás de las otras doncellas, suponiendo que ellas se atreverían a mirar hacia el suelo para asegurarse de que no pisarían alguna escurridiza víscera.

Lanzó los panecillos al fuego, extrañamente fascinada por la lentitud con la que las ofrendas se consumían. Tuvo que saltar nuevamente cuando el Patriarca vertió sobre el fuego un ánfora llena de vino. El fuego se aclaró y bailoteó por todos lados, alimentado por el alcohol y el azúcar.

Isa, quien aún llevaba el peplo consigo, suspiró aliviada al ver que aún no perdía ni una sola pieza del sagrado vestido. Sin embargo, a ella aún le quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer. Ella aún tenía que ascender los 12 Templos, acompañada por el Patriarca. Sería sólo ahí que podría entregarle su nuevo atuendo a la Diosa. Ambos comenzaron su recorrido hacia el Templo de Atena.

La multitud comenzó a dispersarse, dando señal de que la ceremonia había terminado.

La Gran Panatenea había llegado a su fin.

¡Y no podía llegar en un mejor momento!

Una semana más correteando de arriba a abajo y las piernas de Maias se romperían en mil pedazos.

-"¿Ya ves que no pasó nada?"- De nuevo esa voz. Ahora que todo había terminado, pudo reconocer a su dueño. –"Todo salió bien y creo que no quedaste tan terriblemente traumada."

-"No. Tan sólo tendré pesadillas con animales muertos por semanas."- Arqueó la ceja. –"¿Y ahora?"

-"Ahora nos vamos a comer."- Le quitó el plato que aún llevaba consigo y se lo dejó al primer soldado con el que se encontró. –"No hay nada como un animal recién sacrificado."- La jaló del brazo, guiándola hacia delante a largas zancadas.

A Maias le fue imposible mantener el paso.

Sus piernas cedieron y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Tuvo suerte de que aún llevara el himation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaz... me hubiera gustado traerles este capie el año pasado (XD jeje) pero se me cruzaron algunas cosas y ya no pude. Gomen. Y ya sé que algo atrasado pero: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! ^^ Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien y que hayan comido muy rico.
> 
> Ahora del fic. Este capítulo me gustó mucho, mucho. Probablemente sólo inicié con la Panatenea para poder concluírla con el sacrificio. -o- Y vamos, ya saben que yo no estudié nada de historia grecolatina ni mucho menos por lo que me disculpo por cualquier aberración histórica que pude haber hecho.  
> ¡Yay! Un capítulo de pura Mai. Jojo! También tenía rato que quería hacer uno de esos pero no había salido la oportunidad. Mmmmm... creo que eso es todo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y que no los haya vuelto vegetarianos.


	24. Capítulo 23: Asumforos (Indeseable)

Con sus tensas manos arrugó la gruesa tela de su túnica.

Respiraba agitadamente mientras sus cejas se curveaban hacia abajo, provocando que apareciera una no muy pequeña arruga sobre su entrecejo.

Mordió su labio inferior hasta que pudo sentir el oxidado sabor de la sangre fundirse entre sus dientes.

Alzó sus manos hacia la superficie frente a ella pero pronto volvió a rendirse. En lugar de extender su mano hacia el servicio, comenzó a oprimir su pulgar derecho.

Un cuchillo, señalándola amenazadoramente, la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

Su tono fue cantado y grave. A Maias no le costó trabajo leer entre líneas. "Otra vez. Otra vez tienes esa cara de desgano. ¿Es que no te gusta nada? ¿Será posible que no puedas estar conforme por un solo momento? Eres insoportable. Eso es lo que eres. Una buena para nada."

La verdad era que le sorprendía que tantas palabras pudieran interpretarse de tan solo una pequeña frase.

Pero así era aquel hombre: un maldito embustero con el tacto de una sierra oxidada.

-"¿Qué es?"- De nuevo él. Tal vez, si seguía ignorándolo, desaparecería. –"¿No te gusta?"- O simplemente seguiría insistiendo por el mero afán de molestarla. –"¿Quieres cambiarlo?"- Seguramente sería eso. –"Es un gran honor que te den parte del hígado."- ¿Cuántas veces más tendrá que oír esas tonterías del honor? Ella no lo había solicitado. Ella estaba muy tranquila siendo una doncella invisible, lo menos que necesitaba era estar bajo los reflectores de aquella casa de locos que era el Santuario. –"Pero la verdad es que no a muchos les gusta. Tampoco el corazón. Siempre andan regalando el corazón a espaldas del Patriarca. Yo los he visto. Tampoco es que los culpe."- Alzó el rostro con orgullo. –"La mera verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta el corazón. Sólo lo probé una vez y fue suficiente para el resto de mi vida. Ahora… el hígado es mucho más dulce. Pero tampoco es mi favorito."

Maias exhaló pesadamente. Su hermano no era una persona que hablara mucho. Al menos no con ella. El hecho de que aquella noche espetara tantas palabras se debía tan solo a que estaba disfrutando de comida gratis.

No hay modo más fácil para hacer feliz a un hombre que dándole comida gratis.

Y si, a su vez, se le ofrecían varias copas de vino, el resultado sería el llevar al susodicho hombre a un estado cercano al de la iluminación espiritual.

Una iluminación como la que parecía tener el hombre sentado a su lado.

-"Realmente los hombres son criaturas muy fáciles de complacer."- Murmuró.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Nada. Nada."

-"Como sea. Lo mejor será que empieces a comer o se enfriará."

La muchacha bajó su mirada al plato que descansaba entre sus manos. Picó una esquina de la carne y un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca al ver escurrirse una extraña sustancia, resultado de la mezcla de la sangre cruda y la grasa derretida. ¿Cómo podía alguien pretender meter algo así en su boca? No era que fuese fanática de la carne bien cocida pero aquel pedante trozo de hígado parecía sólo haber pasado por el fuego durante un par de segundos. ¿Y si se enfermaba por comerlo?

Además, apenas hacía unas horas fue testigo del asesinato del anterior dueño de la víscera. El eco de los bufidos del animal aún no dejaba de retumbar en su cerebro y ese montón de locos lo degustaban como si fuese el mejor festín del mundo. Para ella no era sino una bestialidad. Podía jurarlo: la carne roja latió un par de veces en su plato antes de que enterrara su tenedor en ella.

-"No puedo."- Le vio arquear la ceja, ignorante a lo que la otra se refería. –"No me voy a comer esto."

-"Por eso te digo que te lo cambio por algo."- De nuevo ese tono de superioridad. –"Aún debe de haber algo de pierna."- Giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando a alguna víctima con la cual realizar la transacción.

-"No me voy a comer nada de ese animal."

-"¿Por qué?"- Totalmente ignorante. –"¿No te gusta el toro? Seguro que ni lo has probado. Anda. Dale una mordida."- Tratándola como a una niña. –"Si no fuera de lo mejor, no sería el sacrificio principal."

-"¡Pero fue una salvajada!"

-"¡Lo hacen todos los días en los mataderos!"

-"Milo, Milo, Milo…"- Una entonada voz interrumpió la ávida discusión. Cuando Maias alzó el rostro y vio al dueño de tan melodiosa voz, casi se fue de bruces. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a la ostentosa visión que resultaba ser Afrodita de Piscis. Aquel iba pasando justo en el momento en el que las voces de los hermanos comenzaban a elevarse. Por supuesto no pudo evitar escuchar el griterío. Y, por supuesto, no pudo evitar entrometerse. –"Debería darte vergüenza el tratar así a una señorita."

-"Bah…"- Alzó los hombros y sujetó de nuevo sus cubiertos, prestándole nuevamente atención a su comida. –"Yo no veo a ninguna señorita. Aquí sólo hay una mocosa caprichosa."

-"Con esa actitud, nunca te vas a casar."- No le fue difícil ignorar los carraspeos de Milo cuando éste se ahogó con un trozo de ensalada. Se dirigió a la niña. –"Yo también creo que es una bestialidad el matar a un animal tan hermoso. Aunque sea para la Diosa es algo que me incomoda. Ven. En mi lado de la mesa hay un platón con yemista."

Dicho esto le ofreció la mano y la sacó de su asiento, dejando atrás al huérfano pedazo de hígado.

-"Esa muchacha se hará mucho más popular de ahora en adelante."

Milo gruñó, irritado ante el cinismo de Camus quien no sólo permaneció en silencio desde que llegaron a la mesa sino que ni siquiera salió a rescatarlo cuando la enloquecida niña comenzó con sus berrinches.

-"Gran cosa. ¿Recuerdas esa gallina que llegó al Templo de Aries? Ese animal también estuvo en la boca de todos."

-"Eso es horrible."- Afirmó, refiriéndose al desdén con el que su compañero hablaba.

-"¡Ya sé! A la gallina la pudieron sacar con una ramita."- Torció la boca. –"Y hablando de aves, ¿en dónde se metió Hyoga? ¿Lo dejaste encerrado en el Templo? No lo he visto en toda la tarde."

-"Está con sus amigos. No creo que estén aquí por mucho tiempo más así que supongo que están aprovechando todo el tiempo posible."

-"Entonces, ¿no pretenderán emborracharse nuevamente?"

-"El alumno del maestro Dohko está ahí. Confío en que él los cuidará."

-"Por su bien, espero que así sea. Además, luego tengo que ir por él. No puede irse sin aprender al menos dos danzas más."

-"Eso no será necesario."- Los labios de Camus pretendieron ocultar una sonrisa. –"Los bailes griegos no son nada en comparación con los rusos. Si hace algo de eso ahí, será la burla de todos."

Milo apretó los labios y murmuró una maldición en gaélico.

-"Tienes razón. Supongo que su alcoholismo es una bendición. Sin él, nunca podrían hacer semejantes coreografías."- Bajó la voz. –"Solo aptas para borrachos."

-"Si tú lo dices."

Ambos decidieron concentrarse en la cena.

Ya seguirían discutiendo durante el postre.

La cena continuó sin eventualidades. Tal vez, lo más extraño que ocurrió fue cuando una doncella tropezó con una piedra y dejó caer el suelo una jarra con vino, permitiendo que el valioso líquido se escurriera entre las grietas del árido suelo.

Llegó el momento del postre. Galletas de miel, figuras de azúcar, pasteles de nuez y al menos cinco tipos de baklavas (consecuencia de demasiadas cocineras responsables de la comida) fueron bien recibidos por los estómagos a medio reventar de los comensales.

Había, sin embargo, un postre especial al que sólo tenían acceso algunas cuantas personas: granizado.

Atena observó con atención el pequeño recipiente que contenía la blanca sustancia cubierta de algo amarillento y viscoso que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Enterró su cuchara en el hielo, removiéndola y permitiendo que el dulce aroma llegara a su nariz.

-'Comer hielo.'- Pensó. –'¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido semejante cosa?'

Removió la cuchara, sintiéndose aún más insegura al escuchar el inquietante rechinido que el postre emitió.

-"¿Pasa algo malo, Atena?"

-"Ah…"- Alzó el rostro hacia los ojos de Shion, suponiendo que el granizado se escaparía de la mesa si le daba la oportunidad. –"Es solo que me parece extraño."- Sonrió ante la condescendiente mirada de su acompañante. Se sentía como una niña infantil y estúpida pero no podía evitarlo. No hasta que le explicaran cómo era que alguien podía comer hielo. Para aparentar su bochorno, decidió cambiar de tema. Uno que la haría ver mucho más madura aunque también más aguafiestas. –"¿Has pensado algo sobre las Koree?"

El Patriarca emitió un quejidito de sorpresa mezclada con incomodidad.

-"Creí que eso se decidiría hasta la reunión."

-"Si. Pero, ¿has pensado en cuál será el resultado?"- La respuesta vino en forma de un cabeceo afirmativo. –"Admito que siempre he tenido preferencia hacia los varones. Tanta que no puedo imaginar el cambiar de opinión al respecto. Pero ellas no son tontas. Sé que tendrán más que un argumento con el cual rebatirme. Es una pena, una verdadera vergüenza, pero no creo que puedan convencerme. ¡A mí! Yo que regí el juicio de Edipo. Lo defendí cuando sólo Apolo estaba de su lado."- Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. –"¿Shion? Si te pidiera que tomaras mi lugar en esta decisión, ¿lo tomarías?"- Leyó un rasgo de temor en sus ojos. –"Lo harías pero es lo que menos quieres. No te preocupes. No te pediría algo así. Además, lo que sea que se decida, deberá de ser avalado por mí. Necesitará mi firma. De lo contrario se perderá en los archivos y después de un par de generaciones todos harán lo que quieran. Es una situación complicada."- Posó su frente en su pulgar. –"Me metí a la guarida del lobo."

-"'No puedo dejar que esto siga así.' ¿No fueron esas sus palabras? Los cambios nunca son sencillos."

-"Lo sé."- Inclinó su cabeza de lado, sintiéndose ligeramente irritada al ser víctima de un reproche. –"Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Dohko? Ya es muy raro verlos separados."

-"Está con Shiryu y los demás."

-"Es cierto."- Estiró su espalda y alzó su mirada al cielo estrellado. –"Esta mañana Dragón me preguntó si podía traer a la muchacha a la celebración. Seguramente Libra está muy ocupado vigilando a su pequeña niña. Aún me sorprende lo mucho que ese hombre ha madurado. Siempre me pareció muy impetuoso."

-"Dos siglos cambian a cualquiera."

-"¿Te parece?"

Un suave temblor en la mesa provocó que la copa con el postre se tambaleara, dejando caer al mantel un par de gotas de hielo derretido.

-"Permítame hacerle a Usted una pregunta. ¿Ya sabe lo que hará con Seiya y los demás?"

Atena gruñó lo suficientemente alto como para hacer que Shion se arrepintiera de hacer aquella pregunta.

-"Ya sabes muy bien mi opinión referente a ese tema. Ellos ya no me sirven por lo que creo que deberían de irse a vivir sus vidas. ¿Por qué insistes en esto? No tiene nada qué ver contigo."

-"Le seré sincero."- Bajó la mirada pero su tono permaneció igual de firme. –"Me molesta que hable de ellos… de nosotros como si fuésemos algo desechable."

-"¿Te molesta?"- Enderezó su espalda y sacó el pecho. ¿Este Shion era el mismo con el que trató durante la última Guerra Santa? Aquel le parecía mucho más tranquilo. Mucho más obediente. –"¿Es tan terrible que desee que ellos tengan una nueva vida? Ellos son tan arrebatados y ostentosos como una tragedia de Esquilo. En la situación actual no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer que no pueda ser hecho por alguien más. El que se queden sería una pérdida de tiempo para ellos y para nosotros. Además…"- Le fue difícil encontrar el valor de permanecer sentada. No deseaba estar a lado de quien le insultaba de semejante manera. –"Desechables. ¿Tan temible te parezco como para que pienses así de mí? ¿Cómo podría pensar eso de quienes me han acompañado desde hace tres milenios? Tomo una actitud diferente a la que conoces y ¿por eso crees que he abandonado todo lo que creo? Hoy mi Hogar necesita recuperarse y unos niños que creen que todos los problemas se resuelven lanzándose en contra de las falanges enemigas se sentirían fuera de lugar."- Optó por no continuar con su monólogo. Podría hacerlo durante horas pero supuso que la situación ya era lo suficientemente incómoda. –"De cualquier forma, no importa. Yo respetaré sus decisiones cualesquiera que sean. Aunque ya me imagino cuáles serán. Sólo tengo qué preocuparme por Seiya. Él se irá por un tiempo pero no durará mucho. Un año. Tal vez dos. Luego se cansará y regresará aquí. Con suerte, cuando lo haga, me será más útil."

-"Admiro mucho su seguridad."

Atena asintió, viendo como sinceras sus palabras. Aún le molestaba el enfrentarse contra Shion. Antes era dócil y amable. Ahora era agresivo y casi tan imparcial como ella misma. Aries tenía qué ser: un corderito que tras ser abandonado por su pastor se convertía en el poderoso líder del rebaño. No era de sorprender que el carnero se encabritara al ver de regreso al pastor. Mucho menos si éste lo menospreciaba como, tenía qué aceptarlo, ella lo hacía.

-"Te daré la razón en algo, Shion. La gente cambia con el tiempo."- Miró nuevamente hacia el granizado, el cual ya estaba medio flotando en el hielo derretido. –"¿Lo quieres?"

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Shion rascó su nuca y suspiró.

-"Lo siento. A mí tampoco me gustan."

El postre quedó tan abandonado como cierto pedazo de hígado en una mesa no muy lejana. Cuando los bailes iniciaron, la tierra comenzó a temblar por la estridente música y, sobre todo, por los ensordecedores gritos de la multitud. Pronto había más jarabe en el mantel que en la copa misma.

Del mismo modo como el recipiente no podía permanecer quieto, Milo de Escorpio no pudo evitar el saltar de su asiento en búsqueda de Cygnus para arrastrarlo nuevamente a la pista de baile.

Ya daba su segunda vuelta alrededor de la fogata principal cuando una mano le sujetó del hombro. No se sorprendió al ver al dueño de aquella petulante mano.

-"Baila conmigo."

-"Creí que había sido lo suficientemente claro contigo."- Pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

-"Deja de hacerte del rogar. ¿Crees que eso te hará más interesante?"

Esperaba cualquier respuesta. Incluso esa en la que no entendía nada de lo que el otro decía (¿es que Ewan no pudo enseñarle un idioma que no sonara a perro moribundo?).

Si. Él estaba listo para cualquier respuesta menos para la que recibió:

El silencio.

Después de otorgarle una desdeñosa mirada, Milo dio media vuelta y siguió con su búsqueda, actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Kanon dio un paso hacia atrás.

Le tomó mucho tiempo regresar a la normalidad.

Cuando lo hizo, sólo pudo susurrar:

-"¿Y éste? ¿Quién diablos se cree?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Saben? A mí me gusta mucho el hígado. Aunque seguramente si viera cómo matan a su dueño se me quitarían las ganas por un rato. Cuando estaba preparando este capie, iba caminando por el mundo cuando vi un puestito de raspados y me quedé viendo un rato el cómo los preparaban. A pesar de que he visto esa preparación veintenas de veces, apenas en ese momento como que me cayó el 20: 'no manches... es puro pin*** hielo con dulcecito'. Y aunque a mí me encantan los raspados, me puse a pensar el cómo reaccionaría la gente de antes con la idea y concluí que la probablemente no les parecería genial a algunos cuantos. Y... Atena es de muy antes, ¿no? =D  
> SEEEEEEEH! Ya sé! Ya sé! No pasó absolutamente nada aquí. T_T Pero a partir del siguiente ya iremos a algún lugar! ¡Se los prometo! (Bueno... al menos pasarán más cosas que en este capie). Es sólo que usé este capítulo como terminación de la Panatenea. *sniff*  
> Mmmm... creo que es todo. Espero no lo hayan odiado.
> 
> =D Ya sé. Ya sé también que Kanoncito no salió casi nada. Pero ya lo hará! ^^ Mil gracias por sus lecturas!


	25. Capítulo 24: Proxenos (Guardián)

Hace mucho tiempo, existió una reina llamada Cencreis. Ella era la esposa del rey de Chipre, Cíniras y con él tuvo una pequeña hija a la que llamaron Esmirna. La niña creció para convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Tan bella le resultaba a los ojos de su madre que un día declaró que Esmirna era aún más hermosa que la diosa Afrodita. Ésta, orgullosa como era, no pudo pasar por alto semejante insulto. Decidió castigar a Cencreis por medio de su hija, inflamando en su pecho un amor prohibido hacia su propio padre.

Esmirna, asqueada y avergonzada de semejante sentimiento, intentó ahorcarse pero su nodriza intervino justo a tiempo. La anciana mujer, aterrorizada ante la idea de perder a la muchacha, le aconsejó el satisfacer su pasión por medio de un truco. Protegida por la oscuridad, Esmirna se introdujo en el lecho de su padre, yaciendo con él durante 12 noches seguidas. Al terminar la duodécima, el padre se dio cuenta de la trampa y se enfureció al punto de desear la muerte de su hija. Se armó de un cuchillo y comenzó a perseguirla.

La persecución los llevó hasta el desierto, donde la joven ya no pudo más y suplicó ayuda a los dioses. Afrodita, conmovida por el dolor de su propia víctima, decidió terminar con su sufrimiento convirtiéndola en un árbol de mirra. Durante diez meses el árbol permaneció impasible, protegido de cualquier venganza, hasta que el primer día del decimoprimer mes, su corteza se partió en dos, dando a luz a un pequeño niño.

Afrodita, maravillada por la belleza de la criatura, decidió convertirse en su guardiana y le nombró Adonis. Le confirió el niño a Perséfone, quien cuidó de él durante muchos años. Cuando el joven creció, Afrodita decidió invocarlo a su lado pero Perséfone, encariñada con Adonis, se negó. Las deidades discutieron por largo rato hasta que Zeus tuvo que intervenir. Dictó entonces que Adonis pasaría un tercio del año con Perséfone, el segundo tercio con Afrodita y el tercero donde él quisiese. Adonis siempre optó pasar su tercera parte del año en Chipre, acompañado de Afrodita.

Muy lejos de aquella región, en las Cícladas, vivía un muchacho llamado Milo. Éste era muy atento y pronto se dio a conocer por su buen carácter. Afrodita decidió que él sería un buen amigo para Adonis, quien necesitaba a un compañero de caza diferente a las ninfas, y le instigó a cruzar el Egeo hasta el reino de Cíniras.

Milo y Adonis no tardaron en hacerse grandes amigos. El Rey Cíniras, quien había acepado a Adonis como su hijo, quedó tan complacido por la simpatía de Milo que decidió desposarlo con una de sus familiares llamada Pelia. De este matrimonio nació un varón, a quien decidieron llamar con el mismo nombre que el padre. Afrodita, encantada con el muchacho, lo tomó bajo su protección y lo educó en su templo.

Del mismo modo en el que la amistad entre Milo y Adonis creció, también lo hizo la pasión de Afrodita hacia Adonis. Su amor llegó a tal punto que no pasó desapercibido por Ares, el amante de la Diosa. Un día que Adonis y Milo salieron a cazar, se encontraron con el dios disfrazado de jabalí. El Dios arremetió contra Adonis y lo hirió. Su guardiana llegó a él en su lecho de muerte. Hizo lo posible por salvarlo pero era demasiado tarde. Se dice que Afrodita vertió tantas lágrimas como sangre Adonis y que por cada gota de sangre, floreció una anémona y que por cada lágrima, una rosa blanca.

Afrodita no fue la única que sufrió por la muerte de Adonis. Milo, desesperado, se ahorcó de un árbol. Pelia decidió que no podía seguir viviendo sin su esposo y se colgó del mismo lugar. Nuevamente conmovida, Afrodita convirtió a Milo en una manzana y a Pelia en una paloma, dando así origen a los manzanos y al ave sagrada de la Diosa.

Dándose cuenta Afrodita de que el último sobreviviente del linaje del rey Cíniras era el hijo de Milo, le ordenó que volviese a su ciudad natal. Una vez ahí, derrocó al gobernante y fundó una ciudad en la isla que ahora lleva su nombre.

La isla de los colores. Sus playas, sus campos y su gente serían para siempre velados por la Diosa de la Belleza. Dorios, atenienses, romanos, cristianos, republicanos, todos ellos pisaron sus canteras y se lavaron en sus aguas y durante todo ese tiempo permaneció Afrodita, vigilándola, silenciosa e inmóvil, detrás de un par de ojos blancos.

* * *

-"Estarás contento…"

Apenas Saga entró al Templo, lo intercepté. Suspiró pesadamente. Supongo que sabía muy bien a lo que me refería. Alzó los hombros y sujetó con fuerza la pila de hojas que descansaba entre sus dedos.

-"La Panatenea fue un éxito. No podría estar más conforme."

Pretendió seguir con su camino, atreviéndose a cambiar de trayectoria con tal de no escuchar más de mí.

-"Ya estás haciendo eso otra vez."- Agudicé mi tono y moví mi dedo índice de izquierda a derecha, reprochándole su mala conducta. Él detuvo sus pasos, preguntándome con la mirada a lo que me refería. –"Ignorándome. Sabes que no me gusta cuando haces eso."

Él optó por suspirar nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos y murmurando algo para sí. Probablemente esperaba que me rindiera ante su silencio pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Cuando abrió los ojos, adiviné que espetaría alguna otra excusa para escaparse de mis manos.

-"¿Que no ves que estoy ocupado?"- Alzó las hojas que llevaba consigo. –"Son los registros de los eventos. Su Santidad los ha solicitado y no tengo tiempo qué perder."

-"Si algo le sobra a Shion es tiempo."- Caminé hacia él, intentando quitarle aquellos documentos para usarlos como rehenes pero Saga adivinó mis intenciones y cubrió las hojas con su cuerpo, refugiándolas en su pecho.

-"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

¿Cuál? Yo tenía muchos problemas pero definitivamente el mayor era él. Odiaba el cómo pretendía que todo era miel sobre hojuelas, revoloteando tranquilamente alrededor del Santuario con una máscara de empatía y amabilidad que sustituía frente a mí por la cara de amargado insoportable que en realidad le pertenecía. ¡Y su indiferencia! ¡Su bendita indiferencia! Si me arrancara un cabello por cada vez que Saga me lanzara una mirada de 'mi tiempo es demasiado valioso como para andarlo perdiendo contigo' ahora estaría calvo.

¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué tenía qué hacerle a este hombre para que me tomara en serio?

El proponerle matar a la Diosa obviamente no sirvió de mucho.

¿Qué no me decía que si cedió al mal fue por mi culpa? ¡Tonterías! Si ya sabía yo que eso no era cierto. Fue él por su propia cuenta quien cayó en el error. Tan solo decir que aticé el fuego sería exagerar.

Ni siquiera me tomó en serio cuando me encerró en Cabo Sunión. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no lo hizo porque le estorbara. Lo sé porque en realidad no era una molestia para él. Muy al contrario, pude haberlo ayudado del mismo modo que lo hicieron Cáncer y Piscis. Pero alguien como Saga no se rebajaría a cooperar con alguien que consideraba tan poca cosa. Me lanzó a esa prisión porque le molestaba el saber que ambos teníamos la misma idea. Le pareció una aberración el tan solo pensar que éramos tan parecidos y solucionó su problema del mejor modo que se le ocurrió: deshaciéndose de mí.

Pero esta vez no le sería tan fácil quitarme de su camino. Sus mañas ya las conocía, además de que había un agujero muy grande detrás de la prisión de roca.

-"¿Por qué hallas diversión en arrebatarme todo lo que me pertenece?"

Se mantuvo impasible, esperando a que la discusión terminara y pudiera seguir con sus asuntos. ¿Esperando? En realidad no. En su cerebro no había semejante conversación. Era un hombre con tantas obligaciones que no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Casi podía escuchar la queda voz que salía de su mente: 'El Patriarca recibirá esto pronto. ¿Los habrá solicitado para que formen parte del archivo? Espero que no me pida a mí que haga las transcripciones. Tengo mejores cosas qué hacer. ¿Cómo estará Atena? ¿Tendrá algún otro trabajo para mí? Habrá qué ir a Rhodorio más tarde. Se terminó el queso.'

-"¿Acaso me puse una camisa tuya por error? No puedo diferenciarlas. Deberíamos de coserles etiquetas."

Ahí iba de nuevo, haciéndose el ignorante como si con ello pudiera engañarme. Pero tantos años de conocerlo íntimamente lo dejaron al descubierto. Ya fuera la atención en el burdel en el que nacimos, los dulces que nos regalaban los turistas, las alabanzas de nuestro maestro, el respeto de nuestros superiores e incluso el Trono de Atena, él parecía quererlo todo. Y ni una sola vez pensó en compartir. Ni siquiera cuando era lo más justo.

Al principio no me importaba. Cuando me decía que no merecía ni uno solo de los caramelos que llegaban a nuestras manos le creía porque yo no era como él. Yo no me contentaba con extender mis manos y mendigar. Querían que nosotros llegáramos a casa con los bolsillos llenos y yo no tenía la paciencia para esperar a que los dracmas cayeran del cielo por lo que opté por extender mis manos a monederos ajenos. Sabía que estaba mal pero también sabía que tenía qué hacerlo. Aún así, Saga me hacía sentir lo suficientemente culpable como para a aceptar renuentemente una juventud libre de azúcar. A final de cuentas, era un niño malo.

Pero aquel engaño no duró mucho tiempo. Muchos pensarán que fui estúpido por no abrir los ojos antes, pero es difícil que un niño tan joven pueda entender la injusticia del mundo cuando lleva una vida lo suficientemente decente. En mi mente había dos tipos de dinero: el de Saga, obtenido con esfuerzo y paciencia; y el mío, arrancado de gente inocente. Por ende, en mi mente había dos tipos de comida: la comprada por la honestidad y la comprada por dinero sucio. Yo no tenía problemas en aceptar la última y nunca deseé poseer parte de la primera.

Hasta que un día vi cómo los adultos mezclaban y contaban las monedas que recolectábamos y me di cuenta de que Saga se alimentaba de mis esfuerzos. Si él lo hacía, ¿por qué yo no tenía derecho a un trozo de turrón?

Después de eso observé con mejor atención a mi hermano y me di cuenta que él no era mejor que yo. Era sólo que él prefería ser hipócrita y mantener a todos de su lado, consecuentemente llevándose todo el crédito. Pero lo pasé por alto porque, a final de cuentas, cada quien hace lo que quiere con las armas que posee. Pero el manipularlos a todos no era suficiente para Saga. ¡También se manipulaba a sí mismo! Se convencía de que era un inocente angelito cuando la verdad era muy diferente.

Y eso sí me encabronó.

Y sigue haciéndolo.

-"¿Qué le dijiste a Milo?"

-"La verdad."- Lo dijo con tal tranquilidad como si siguiera hablando de camisetas. –"Que estabas jugando con él."

-"¡Yo no estaba haciendo tal cosa!"

-"Ah, disculpa, entonces. Estabas usándolo para jugar conmigo."

-"Ha dejado de hablarme. ¿Cómo pretendes que pase mi tiempo ahora? ¿Crees que me quedé en el Santuario para pasar tiempo contigo?"

-"Deberías de estar aquí para servir a Atena."

-"¡Ah, claro! ¡Ella! ¡Porque me encanta realizar tareas imprescindibles y sagradas como andar arreando animales de carga!"

El principal motivo por el que decidí quedarme en las 12 Casas fue porque no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. No tenía a dónde ir y la idea de comenzar de cero en algún pueblillo europeo no me entusiasmaba en exceso. El seguir sirviendo a Atena fue sólo una consecuencia. No era que me molestara ni mucho menos, pero no era por eso que seguía ahí.

Y la mera verdad era que la permanencia en Atenas me era prácticamente insufrible. Nunca me gustó eso de ser parte de una comunidad. La gente me asquea y las responsabilidades que surgen me atemorizan.

Si no me largaba de aquel lugar era por ese pequeño atisbo de conciencia incrustado en mi corazón y porque, de todos, sabía que al menos una persona era capaz de hacerme olvidarme de todo.

Y ahora que esa persona me rechazaba de tal manera, no veía la necesidad de seguir haciéndome el tonto.

-"¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? Todo esto te lo provocaste tú mismo."- Ahí iba de nuevo: buscando hacerme sentir culpable. Como siempre. –"Son muy importantes para mí. No quiero ver el cómo se matan mutuamente."

¿Milo? ¿Importante para él? ¡Claro! Si por eso lo dejaba abandonado durante días, yéndose a pregonar su palabra divina con la esperanza de convencer a todos que él debía de ser elegido el nuevo Patriarca. De no haber sido por mí, ese muchacho no hubiera avanzado como lo hizo. Incluso cuando el relevo pasó a Ewan, ¿quién era el que le obligaba a entrenar cuando su maestro amanecía con una resaca tan terrible que no salía de su habitación sino hasta entrada la tarde? ¿Con quién repasó esos aburridos libros que nunca tocaría por su cuenta? ¿A quién acudió cuando todos los demás se fueron alejando de su vida?

Milo me buscó a pesar de las heridas y de los años. Él me eligió a mí sobre todos los demás; incluso sobre Saga. ¡Me eligió a mí sobre él!

Y Saga lo sabe.

Y le enfureció el ver que no pudo arrebatármelo todo.

-"¡No tienes derecho a joder con lo que es mío!"- Su mirada de asombro me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sabía lo peligroso que era el terreno que pisaba pero mi orgullo me obligó a permanecer ahí.

-"¿Tuyo?"- Dejó escapar una risa grave y obviamente incrédula. –"¿Ya lo decidiste?"

Su risa me hizo rabiar nuevamente. Y los Dioses saben que no hago cosas muy inteligentes cuando me enojo.

-"¡Él fue mío desde antes que lo pusieras en manos de Ewan! ¡Y fue mío mucho más de lo que fue tuyo! ¿O crees que se hubiera convertido en lo que es hoy sin mi ayuda?"

Ahora sí que se había armado la buena.

-"Te dije que te alejaras de él."- Temí por mi vida al verlo apretar sus manos con tanta fuerza que dobló el bloque de hojas que llevaba. –"¿No te dije que te alejaras de él?"

-"Tranquilo, hombre."- Pensé en cómo salirme del aprieto. –"Todo salió bien, ¿no? Consiguió su Armadura y no quedó completamente desquiciado."

-"Me engañaste."- Bajó la mirada y la molesta espinita clavada en mi corazón se revolvió. –"Ambos lo hicieron, ¿verdad? Pensaba que era raro que confiara en ti tan rápidamente pero lo hizo porque ya te conocía."- Gruñó al encontrar una nueva pieza del rompecabezas. –"Él no iba a Cabo Sunión a buscarme a mí."

Aún molesto, me armé de valor para retomar el hilo de la conversación.

-"Ese no es el punto ahora."- Noté que mi tono se hizo más suave. –"No quiero que te vuelvas a entrometer así en mi vida. No me importa qué motivos tengas, nada te da derecho a hacerlo. Por tu bien, espero que todo esto se solucione."

Él apenas se percató de mis palabras. Parecía que aún no lograba recuperarse de la última sorpresa.

-"Eres un hijo de puta."

Frunció el ceño y siguió con su camino hacia el Templo de Atena.

Yo no me molesté en contestar. De todos los insultos, ese era el que menos me dolía.

Sobre todo porque era la verdad.

* * *

-"¿Qué haces?"

Aquella chillante voz de nuevo. Comenzaba a creer que ni siquiera escondiéndose debajo de las piedras podría eludir las insistentes preguntas del niñato. Apenas despuntaba la mañana cuando se cruzó con él, irritante e hiperactivo como siempre. ¿Y si lo lanzaba por una cañada?

No. Seguramente regresaría a molestarlo en forma de algún espíritu.

Ni toda la sangre del mundo podría saciar a un alma tan hambrienta de atención como la suya.

-"¿Qué parece? Estoy desayunando."- Estiró su brazo derecho, sujetando la manzana a medio terminar que comía.

Milo se emocionó tanto que Kanon pensó que había algún gusano revolviéndose en la fruta. Después de darle un par de vueltas entre sus manos y confirmar que era lo suficientemente comestible, le encajó una nueva mordida.

-"Te estás comiendo a un muerto."

-"Esa es nueva…"- Un par de mordidas más y tiró el corazón al suelo.

Ya se sabía él la historia de la manzanita, la palomita y las anémonas y, de hecho, le había parecido extraño que hasta ese momento la conversación no saliera a relucir.

-"El señor Ewan dice que las manzanas están hechas de muertos."

-"Si 'el señor Ewan' dice que el aire está hecho de polvo de hadas ¿le creerías?"

Un par de parpadeos y unos ojos bien abiertos no tardaron en hacer que se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

-"¿Hadas? ¿En serio?"

-"Si serás bruto. Ya sabía yo que nada bueno te saldría de escuchar a ese hombre."

-"No hay hadas en Grecia."- Suspiró para sí, percatándose de su error. –"Entonces, las manzanas están hechas de muertos. Por eso crujen cuando las muerdes. No importa, me gustan. ¿Te gustan a ti? ¿Eso nos hace caníbales?"

-"En cualquier caso el único caníbal serías tú."- El niño arqueó la ceja. ¿Dónde había visto esa expresión antes? –"Ya sabes… por llamarte como la isla."

Milo torció la boca y frunció el ceño.

-"¡Como mi abuelo!"

-"Como lo que quieras. Ahora…"- Se inclinó un poco hacia él. –"¿Qué tal si vas y me traes un poco de leche?"

El niño asintió, olvidando por completo la conversación anterior y salió disparado hacia el Octavo Templo.

Tal vez debería de traerle también un poco de pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ven? les dije que sí pasarían cosas en este capítulo. ¿Saben? Originalmente había el doble de groserías en este capie pero pude reducirlas bastante. Ungh! Es que Saga me hace enojar mucho! Maltrata mucho a su manito. Con lo bueno que es él... (ahá).  
> Bueno... la leyenda de al principio del capítulo es muy importante para mí porque fue como que la leyenda que me hizo decir "OH! ¡TENGO QUE USAR ESTO!". Básicamente, 'Milo' fue una excusa para ponerla pero nunca encontré un momento indicado para escribirla. Pero finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, pude hacerlo. Por supuesto que hay muchas versiones de la historia pero dejé lo básico. Si me lo preguntan, Milo padre y su esposa fueron muy egoistas para matarse dejando a su niño solito... menos mal que Afrodita lo adoptó. ¿Se imaginan qué hubiera pasado si Afro hubiera sido el maestro de Milongas? *escalofríos* Yo creo que nos hubiera salido otro Misty.  
> Los ojos blancos que mencioné los hice con la Venus de Milos en la cabeza. Favor de ignorar el hecho de que ahora esa estatua está en Francia. XD  
> Mmm... y... desde el principio tenía claro que quería que Saga y Kanon fueran hijos de una prostituta. En varios momentos pensé en hacerles un sidestory pero nunca me he inspirado lo suficiente. Tal vez algún día...


	26. Capítulo 25: Xespasma (Estallido)

Caminó hacia la prometedora roca. Miró hacia su izquierda y luego hacia su derecha, asegurándose de que no hubiese algún entrometido pisando su sombra. Extendió su pie derecho hacia la piedra y la removió (la idea de agacharse torpemente frente a algún mirón le aterraba). Observó detenidamente la amarillenta tierra que acababa de descubrir y gruñó al no encontrar lo que deseaba. Apenas identificaba un nuevo blanco a lo lejos cuando tuvo que ponerse en guardia. Alguien se acercaba a él.

Se trataba de Saga y si bien él lo había visto en situaciones más bochornosas que las de andar excavando en algún rincón alejado del Santuario, no quería darle un nuevo motivo para reprocharle eso de 'tener que mantener una imagen'.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara, pensó que tal vez debió de esperar hasta la noche para salir de cacería pero no tardó en convencerse de que tan buena idea no era: hubiese tenido que llevar una antorcha, la cual lo revelaría inmediatamente ante la minuciosa mirada de los guardias.

Pronto tuvo a Saga frente a él.

-"¿Y eso?"- No estuvo muy seguro de por qué hizo esa pregunta. El manojo de papeles en las manos del mayor no podían significar sino 'la hora de hacer transcripciones'. Ya se lo esperaba. Después de que el Patriarca le pidiera amablemente el continuar escribiendo la crónica para los archivos, supo que tenía la soga al cuello. Seguramente Shion pensó: '¡Le gusta escribir! Eso es bueno. Hagamos que escriba mucho.' Una que otra traducción, un par de copias… todo eso estaba bien pero la Panatenea dejó a su paso un montón de responsabilidades. Responsabilidades que le hastiaba aceptar.

Que Ostisdépote de no se qué se inscribió a tal evento. Que Duine de tal participó en quién sabe qué cosa y se rompió una pierna. Que uno y otro ganaron el primer y segundo lugar y que un perro callejero llegó hasta el Coliseo y ladró tres veces.

¡El transcribir todo eso le tomaría días enteros llenos de aburrimiento y monotonía!

Y ahí estaba Géminis, con los brazos cargados con un ominoso paquete de hojas amarillentas.

Milo dio un pasito para atrás cuando las hojas le fueron ofrecidas.

-"Trabajo, ¿qué más?"- Avanzó para contrarrestar la retirada del menor. –"¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? Te busqué por todos lados."

-"Nada en especial."- Cantó la primera sílaba de su frase, denotando indiferencia ante la pregunta. Por algún motivo, Saga supuso que lo mejor sería no seguir preguntando sobre el pasatiempo del Santo de Escorpio. Prefirió ofrecer las hojas nuevamente. –"¿Qué se supone que tengo qué hacer con eso?"

-"Su Santidad quiere que lo pases en limpio y que le hagas dos copias."

-"¿Dos? ¿Para qué quiere tantas? ¡Como si alguien quisiera leer estas cosas!"- Vacilando, extendió sus manos hacia los papeles y los acunó en su brazo izquierdo, tomando con la mano derecha la primera hoja. –"¿Pasar en limpio? ¿Cómo puedo pasar en limpio un montón de garabatos? ¡Descifrar todo esto me tomará una eternidad!"

-"Son ordenes."

-"¿No hay nadie más que pueda hacer esto? ¿Cientos de personas aquí metidas y sólo el pobre y desafortunado Santo de Escorpio sabe escribir?"

-"El Patriarca está satisfecho con tu desempeño en los archivos. Tan solo quiere sacar provecho de tu aparente buena disposición."

-"¡De haber sabido que su Santidad iba a regresar, no hubiera puesto un pie en esa mohosa biblioteca!"

-"No dijo para cuándo lo quería. Estará bien siempre y cuando lo entregues antes de la próxima Panatenea."

-"Ya. Ya entendí."- Suspiró y abanicó las hojas, tratando de encontrar una sola palabra que pudiese entender sin forzar la vista. –"Lo haré, lo haré. ¡Pero no lo hago por gusto!"

-"Se nota."

-"Mira nada más."- Continuó con sus quejas. –"Están todas arrugadas. Si iban a escribir con las patas, al menos hubieran sido más cuidadosos con ellas."

-"Sí. Su Santidad dijo algo parecido."- Saga bajó los ojos tratando de ocular su culpabilidad. Desafortunadamente, fue esta acción la que lo delató.

-"Ah. ¿Tropezaste con ellas?"- Los ojos de Milo se abrieron ampliamente y pestañeó con curiosidad.

Era extraño. Aquella excusa fue precisamente la que utilizó con el Patriarca.

No que hubiera funcionado.

Afortunadamente no fue interrogado al respecto. Saga dudaba que corriera dos veces con la misma suerte.

-"Más bien me topé con algo."- Afirmó, sacudiendo su mano para restarle importancia a sus palabras. El gesto fue el indicado pues Milo asintió y dejó ir el tema. –"Me voy. Me imagino que tienes muchas cosas qué hacer."

-"¡Espera!"- Escorpio casi dio un salto hacia él, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. –"Quería decirte algo."

-"¿Y bien?"- Tuvo que preguntar cuando pasaron varios segundos de silencio.

-"Tenías razón."- Desvió la mirada. –"Sobre Kanon."

-"Lo sé."- Forzó una sonrisa. Aquel no era un tema que deseara tocar. No por el momento. –"Espero que esto quiera decir que te alejarás de él."

Casi no se sorprendió cuando Milo negó con la cabeza.

-"No me malinterpretes. Esto es momentáneo. Te lo dije, ¿no? Incluso si era un juego, no dejaría esto pasar. Tan sólo tendría que hacer algunos cambios."- Hubo un nuevo silencio. Esta vez más incómodo que el anterior. Por la expresión de Saga, Milo supo que éste estaba más que inconforme con su respuesta pero por algún extraño motivo se guardaba sus palabras. –"No puedes esperar que lo olvide así como así. No sin siquiera intentarlo."- Carraspeó al escuchar su propia voz. Cualquiera diría que estaba rogando por su bendición. Pero esa afirmación sería un error. Él no hacía tal cosa como rogar. –"Lo quiero."- Sintió náuseas al escucharse a sí mismo hablar con tanta franqueza.

-"También sé eso."- Habló pausadamente y alzando su voz. Las náuseas de Milo fueron reemplazadas por un escalofrío. –"Al principio pensé que estabas confundido, encaprichado. ¿Qué sé yo? Debes de admitir que no eres la persona más afable de Atenas. ¿Cómo alguien como tú podía enamorarse de un desconocido?"- Dudó en continuar. No tenía planeado iniciar aquella discusión pero el mismo motivo por el que la evitaba, el enojo, le hizo cambiar de idea. –"Pero si lo conocías desde antes el asunto cambia, ¿no? Y si ese antes son dieciséis años, ¿qué mejor?"

-"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

-"¿Tú quién crees?"- Milo comenzó a respirar profunda y ruidosamente. Ahora era él el que arrugaba a las inocentes hojas. -"¿Estabas loco? Pudo haberte matado."

-"Pero no lo hizo. Nunca he sentido miedo de Kanon. De lo contrario no me hubiera acercado a él."

-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

-"¡Porque era mi secreto!"- Casi gritó esas palabras. –"Además, era un niño. Sabía que te enojarías si te decía algo y tuve miedo."

-"Un niño."- Rió ante tan pobre excusa. –"¿No habrías hecho lo mismo de haber tenido la edad que tienes ahora?"- Milo no se atrevió a desmentirlo. –"¿Es que nunca te diste cuenta de lo peligroso que era?"

El menor entreabrió la boca, pasmado por la declaración.

-"Ante mis ojos él era tan peligroso como tú lo eras, Saga. ¡Es absurdo! ¡Nunca pasó por mi mente el que pudieran lastimarme!"

-"Pero ambos lo hicimos, ¿no?"

-"Todos cometemos errores."

-"Eso veo."- Exhaló pesadamente. –"Nunca te creí capaz de ocultarme algo así. ¡Algo que te puso en semejante riesgo! Y ¿quién sabe qué más no me has dicho? ¿No tendrás algún otro mágico secreto qué revelarme?"- Tomó aire. –"Pero, ¿qué digo? Si lo tuvieras no me lo dirías. Si no me dijiste algo tan insignificante como lo de tu hermana, no me dirías algo que realmente valiera la pena."

-"Actúas como si me desconocieras. Pero yo creo que me entiendes muy bien. Hasta puedes leer mi mente. Saga..."- Hizo una pausa. -"Si estoy aquí es por ti. Me has cuidado y enseñado muchas cosas. Que te tenga secretos no quiere decir que no seas alguien importante para mí. Tú deberías de entenderlo."

-"Lo sé. Pero no por eso dejo de sentirme molesto."

-"No sé qué decirte."

-"Dejemos esto para después. Como dije antes, tú tienes muchas cosas qué hacer y yo tengo qué calmarme. Si seguimos con esto no llegaremos a ningún lado."

Milo accedió y le dejó ir. Él también tendría que calmarse pero sabía que no le sería fácil. Él también se sentía traicionado. Aquel era su secreto más valioso y Kanon lo reveló a la persona que menos tenía qué saberlo.

-"¿Es que nadie puede mantener su estúpida boca cerrada?"

* * *

-"Debe de haber algo comestible por aquí."

Extendió su brazo al oscuro fondo de la gaveta y exclamó victorioso al sentir una dura superficie metálica. Suponiendo que era una lata antiguamente abandonada, tomó el recipiente y lo llevó hacia la luz.

-"¡Mierda!"

La lata cayó al suelo, emitiendo un inquietante sonido similar a un 'fshht' y luego rodó por el suelo, escabulléndose de nuevo al mundo de las sombras.

-"¡¿Hace cuánto que no limpian este lugar?!"

Kanon llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado. Tan solo el pensar en tener qué compartir la mesa con su hermano le irritaba, por lo que optó alejarse del comedor durante la hora de la comida. (No que hubiera habido diferencia, Saga no se asomó por el Templo desde su encuentro en la mañana). Tras sentirse lo suficientemente seguro, se encaminó a la cocina en búsqueda de algo que pudiera calmar los irritantes quejidos de su estómago. Desafortunadamente para él, era fin de semana. Y casi nunca tenían comida de sobra para esos días.

Intentó juntar las migajas de la panera y de la caja de cereal pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no sería suficiente. (Además de que se encontró con un par de bichitos jugando entre las migas.) Posteriormente probó en las alacenas. No se sorprendió al ver que lo único que había ahí era un frasco de aceitunas… sin aceitunas, harina de trigo y ¿qué habrá sido esa cosa blanca envuelta en papel aluminio?

Pero ni los bichitos ni las cosas blancas cubiertas de manchas negras lo detendrían en su búsqueda por comida. Después de todo, ya había aceptado que nunca podría encontrar el bendito dinero que su hermano escondió. (Los Dioses sabían que lo intentó por largo tiempo.) No se permitiría una segunda derrota.

Fue por eso que decidió agacharse, inclinarse y arrastrarse por el suelo hasta que encontró una gaveta olvidada detrás del bote de basura. Cómo nunca vio eso antes, no estaba seguro pero no era que le importara. Su delgada puerta tenía tras ella la promesa de un sobre de sopa instantánea.

Pero lo único que encontró fue una lata hinchada repleta de algo que, de ser consumido, provocaría botulismo.

Estiró su brazo por debajo de la estufa, intentando recuperar la lata y así deshacerse de ella para siempre. Se estremeció al sentir las telarañas pegándose entre sus dedos, tal vez con algún insecto aún atrapado. Después de un eterno segundo, la punta de su índice sintió la fría (y húmeda) superficie metálica pero tuvo que bajar su pecho al ras del suelo para pretender asir el recipiente.

Unos milímetros más.

Ya casi.

¡Listo!

-"¡KANON!"

Por el susto, retiró su brazo del intrincado lugar, no sin antes lastimarse en el proceso. Oprimió su antebrazo con la mano derecha. Un grueso pellejo de piel se desprendió y suponía que aquella presión evitaría su caída. La pobre lata rodó nuevamente, esta vez debajo de la mesa.

-"¡Pero, hombre! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así?!"

-"¡Le contaste!"- El recién llegado se acercó a él a grandes zancadas, sujetándolo de la camisa y levantándolo del suelo. –"¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿O creíste que Saga vería la noticia con buenos ojos? ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante bestialidad?"

Tan sorprendido estaba que tuvo que sujetarse del borde de la estufa para no caer al suelo.

-"Cálmate que no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices."- Con su brazo aún adolorido, se separó del otro y dio un par de pasos hacia delante, alejándose de él lo más lejos que pudo sin que pareciera que tuviera miedo.

-"¡Era mi secreto!"- Golpeó la mesa del comedor con su puño cerrado, provocando que ésta tambaleara. –"¿Con que derecho le contaste?"

-"Me hizo enojar. Quise devolverle el favor."

-"¿Y yo qué?"- Y el tono agudo se disparó una vez más. Sin disimular, Kanon se cubrió los oídos. –"¿Por qué tienes que andar metiéndome en tus estúpidas peleas? ¿Crees que nada más sirvo para eso? ¿Es que no pensaste en mí ni un solo segundo? ¡Guardo un secreto por más de trece años ¿para qué?! Para que llegue alguien como tú y se lo cuente a la persona que menos tenía qué saberlo. ¡Y todo porque 'querías devolverle el favor'!"

-"No es para tanto."- A Kanon le fue difícil aguantarse la risa. Se sintió aliviado al ver que el Santo de Escorpio le reprochaba más por revelar su secreto que por meterlo en problemas con Saga. –"Tarde o temprano tenía qué enterarse, ¿no?"

-"¡No! ¡Y deja de sonreír así que no es divertido!"

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo."- Carraspeó y trató de controlarse lo mejor que pudo. Sonrió de lado y se inventó la voz más sugestiva que pudo. –"Si el problema es el que revelé tu secreto, vamos adentro y hagamos otro."

El menor maldijo en gaélico, se agachó al suelo y lanzó la entreabierta lata hacia Kanon, quien esquivó el recipiente pero no el líquido que soltó cuando se estrelló a su lado.

-"¡Un día me las cobraré todas y te arrepentirás, Géminis!"

Dio media vuelta e inició su viaje fuera del Tercer Templo.

-"¡Oye! ¡Antes de que te vayas, ¿por qué no me haces algo de comer?!"

Milo se paró en seco, le miró a los ojos y le hizo una seña obscena.

-"¡Cómete ésta!"

Al estar nuevamente solo, Kanon finalmente dejó escapar todas sus risas.

El molestar a Milo era mil veces más divertido que molestar a Saga.

Y, al menos, ya le había vuelto a hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. ¿No odian las latas echadas a perder? *coff* Antes que nada, una disculpa por la tardancia. Tuve bloqueo de escritora... y para colmo quería actualizar desde el domingo pero nomas no se dio hasta hoy. n.n' Ahora si...  
> Ostípode y Duine: 'Quien sea' en griego y gaélico, respectivamente.  
> Y... y creo que esa es la única aclaración. Bueno, originalmente Milo se iba a tardar un poco (bastante) más en enterarse de lo chisme de Kanon pero a final de cuentas así resultó más natural. Supongo que Saga no se hubiera aguantado el enojo tan fácilmente. Sobre Kanon... es un bestia. Un bestia adorable. ¿No les gusta verlo de buen humor?  
> Y sobre Milo... pobrecito... él anda bien enojado y no lo toman en serio. Pero se lo merece por ser tan exagerado.  
> Y... y ya. Espero este capie les haya divertido porque a mí sí.


	27. Capítulo 26: Teleutaionto (Resultados)

La tarde prometía.

Al menos esa fue la primera impresión de Atena.

¿Ahora?

Ahora ya no era tan optimista.

Todo comenzó muy bien. Dos bandos (realmente le sorprendía que existieran dos, seguramente el rumor de aquella reunión se esparció como la pólvora y hubo gente indispuesta a dejarlo pasar). 10 mujeres y un sin fin de argumentos a favor y en contra de la ley más reciente del Santuario.

Desafortunadamente, la discusión se fue haciendo cada vez más y más larga.

Si las mujeres de hacía dos mil años hubiesen tenido un poco más de libertad, de ambición y la misma labia de la que tienen hoy en día, hubiesen llenado los curules del senado romano y el mundo actual sería muy diferente al que se conoce.

-"Buscan igualdad pero la buscan en lugares incorrectos."- Decían unas. –"Lo único que las máscaras hacen es asfixiarnos durante los entrenamientos y convertirnos en monstruos frente a nuestros compañeros."

-"La cara descubierta es una aberración."- Replicaban. –"El ostentar la feminidad es un insulto a la Diosa. La belleza es una distracción que evita que las mujeres puedan concentrarse en la guerra o, en otros casos, a pensar."

Monstruos y estúpidas. Palabras fuertes pero al menos fueron dichas con tranquilidad, perdiendo parte su efecto.

-"Lo único que debería de importar es el valor y la lealtad. ¿Por qué hacer sacrificios innecesarios? Lo único que se consigue de ocultar los rostros es el aumentar la desconfianza entre los amigos."

-"Las intenciones no sólo se pueden leer de los rostros. Las palabras y, más aún, las acciones son las que dan valor a una persona. Si alguien cree lo contrario, no debería de ser catalogado como un amigo."

Atena sabía que ambas frases sonaban bien pero las dos pecaban de lo mismo: se referían a absolutos. Y, Ella sabía, nada en el mundo era un absoluto.

-"Matar ó amar. ¿Qué clase de opciones son esas? En una asesinamos a un hermano de armas y la otra no es más que una vil excusa que lo único que hace es resaltar aún más nuestro género."

-"Un hombre que miró el rostro de una Koree a la fuerza merece ser asesinado. Un hombre valiente y honrado vale o suficiente como para que una de nosotras se muestre como realmente es."

La Diosa recargó su frente en el báculo. Era cierto. Si hizo aquel decreto fue precisamente para evitar la muerte de sus hombres pero admitía que en ese momento no pensó en la otra cara de la moneda. ¿Descubrir un rostro a la fuerza? (Cosa que, si mal no recordaba pasaba más frecuentemente de lo que deseaba.) Definitivamente eso merecía un castigo mayor al del encarcelamiento.

-"¿No hay también insultos entre hombres? ¿Y no ellos también tienen sus venganzas? Pero hay algo que nos diferencia de ellos: ellos sí tienen consecuencias. El Santuario es muy estricto al respecto. Una muerte por otra muerte. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente para nosotras?"

-"¿Se nos debe de castigar por proteger nuestro orgullo? ¿Por el honor que le rendimos a Atena? A Atalanta no se le castigó por asesinar a sus pretendientes sino por el insulto que le propinó a Cibeles en su propio Templo."

La discusión siguió así por casi una hora. Tan desesperante le resultó el asunto que sintió pena de su Patriarca quien al principio observaba todo con detenimiento y nerviosismo pero que terminó con cara de hastío y de aburrimiento. Le dio permiso de retirarse. Ni siquiera tuvo que buscar alguna excusa para ello: las Koree comenzaban a alzar la voz y poco se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-"¡Mujeres!"- Exclamó cuando un ruido especialmente agudo taladró su cerebro. –"Bajen la voz y organicen sus ideas. Si siguen peleándose entre sí me forzarán a terminar la reunión y tomar una decisión por mi cuenta."

Eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarlas por un rato más.

* * *

-"Atena fue verdaderamente amable al dejarte escapar."

Shion caminaba a lado de Dohko, vagando sin rumbo en el territorio de las cabañas de los aprendices. El día era especialmente nublado y pudieron darse el lujo de pasearse por mucho rato sin tener que descansar debajo de la sombra de alguna construcción o una gruta.

-"Es cierto. Sabía que sería pesado pero nunca me imaginé que pudiera durar tanto."

-"Lo que pasa es que estás demasiado acostumbrado a las juntas en donde casi todos son hombres. Las mujeres son diferentes. Ambos intentan matarse pero unos lo hacen a golpes y los otros a palabras."

-"Al menos cuando los hombres comienzan a pelearse entre sí se puede anular la reunión inmediatamente. Con las mujeres la espera es interminable."

-"Admítelo: los hombres siempre te han causado más dolores de cabeza."

Shion asintió, honesto pero irritándole el hecho de que Dohko no compartiera su visión fatídica de la tarde.

-"Ellas son mucho más tranquilas y obedientes."- Rió quedamente. –"Nunca he tenido que lanzar a alguna de ellas por los aires."

-"Sin mencionar que no hacen cosas tan extrañas como los hombres."- Deteniéndose por un momento, Dohko señaló hacia una cabaña no muy lejos de ellos. En una de sus esquinas, el Santo de Escorpio examinaba algo en la pared. Posó su mano cerca de una grieta de humedad y acercó su rostro en ella, dijo algo inaudible para ellos y suspiró, luciendo frustrado. Debió de sentirse observado pues no tardó en girar hacia ellos. Irguió su espalda para luego inclinarse levemente y salió del lugar sin decir palabra. –"¿Qué diablos hacía?"

-"Tal vez las fracturas le preocuparon. Hay varias cabañas que necesitan reparaciones. Deberíamos de hacer algo al respecto."

Dohko puso los ojos en blanco, sorprendido ante la ingenuidad de su compañero. ¡Ese hombre debería de vivir por 250 años más para comenzar a tener un poco más de imaginación!

-"Tal vez una alguien se estaba cambiando del otro lado de la pared y encontró una ranura."

-"El león cree que todos son de su condición."

-"Dejé de hacer eso cuando tenía doce."

-"Sólo porque te atraparon y te encerraron durante una semana."

-"Lo que pasa es que en aquel entonces había muchos complejos."- Se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y asintió con gran seriedad. –"Estaba adelantado a mi época."

-"Siempre fuiste un cretino."

-"Lo que pasa es que tú nunca sabías cómo divertirte."

Shion alzó la mirada y extendió sus manos en señal de súplica, pidiendo perdón por la imprudencia de su amigo.

-"Probablemente la reunión no tardará en terminar. Creo que es hora de que regrese con Atena."

-"Cuando tome una decisión, no se te olvide comunicármela."

-"Descuida, cuando tome una decisión será cuestión de minutos para que todo el Santuario la conozca."

De ese modo comenzó su camino hacia el Templo de la Diosa. No le tomó demasiado tiempo en llegar, no se topó con casi nadie y con los que sí, sólo cruzó un par de palabras. Siempre era de ese modo. Pocas personas se atreven a hablar demasiado tiempo con el líder de los 88.

-"Pero muchacho, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Se dirigió a Seiya a quien se encontró desparramado en las últimas escaleras antes de llegar al Templo.

-"Shion."- Sobresaltado (fue descubierto a unos segundos de caer dormido), se puso de pie. –"Estoy esperando a Marin-san."- Aclaró, rascando su nuca. –"Me dijo que era muy importante y quería estar aquí para apoyarla. La verdad es que no entiendo mucho de lo que pasa. Creo que las chicas no necesitan usar esa máscara pero si Marin-san piensa lo contrario yo la apoyaré."

El Patriarca apretó un poco los labios, sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante la extraña combinación de gentileza y desfachatez del jovencito.

Iba a decirle que la reunión seguramente no tardaría en terminar pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de un par de puertas abriéndose. Las diez Koree no tardaron en salir del edificio. Los rostros que salieron fueron de desilusión e incluso en aquellos cubiertos el lenguaje corporal denotaba que el resultado no había sido satisfactorio para ninguna.

No era una gran sorpresa.

Era imposible tenerlos felices a todos.

-"Marin-san."- Ella respondió al llamado con un saludo a Shion quien, curioso, prefirió escuchar las nuevas ahí mismo. –"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo Atena?"

-"Quedamos casi igual."- Meneó un poco la cabeza. –"Fue imposible llegar a más."

-"¿Entonces?"

-"El uso de las máscaras será obligatorio de ahora en adelante. Incluso se expedirá una ley."

-"¿Pero?"

-"Pero habrá permisos. Permisos que seguramente serán muy fáciles de conseguir."

Shion no estaba muy sorprendido. Los permisos serían necesarios después de haber decretado que las máscaras podían dejar de usarse. Las leyes no se pueden expedir y derogar en tan poco tiempo sin causar dificultades. Las aprendices que dejaron de usar las caretas no aceptarían regresar a ellas con facilidad.

-"¿Y el otro asunto?"- Seiya habló con voz baja. Realmente la desilusión de su maestra era la suya.

-"¿Las opciones? No permitimos que las tocaran. Es solo que ahora las cosas no serán tan sencillas."

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Cuando un Caballero mata a otro Caballero la pena es severa."- Hizo una pausa. –"Y ahora es la misma para nosotras."- Seiya asintió lentamente.

El Patriarca se despidió de ellos y entró al edificio mientras Marin comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"A Leo. Aioria me pidió que le dijera los resultados de esta plática en cuanto los tuviera."

-"Voy contigo."

Así comenzaron un silencioso recorrido que no fue interrumpido sino hasta Escorpio en donde se toparon con una doncella que cargaba una pesada bolsa con comida. Los tres intercambiaron un rápido saludo y ella se perdió entre las sombras del Templo.

-"¿Es ella?"- Escuchó Maias justo antes de ellos se perdieran de vista.

Ese tipo de frases las venía escuchando por casi una semana. '¿Es la hermana?', '¿Realmente es ella?', '¿Por qué no la habíamos visto antes?'. Al principio le pareció molesto pero después comenzó a acostumbrarse. Ciertamente no era que le gustara llamar la atención pero consideraba todos esos murmullos como algo inocente. Seguramente pensaban en ella un par de segundos y luego quedaba descartada como cualquier otro chisme.

Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a acomodar las compras. Al terminar se dispuso a preparar la cena. Para esa noche eligió fasolakia. No era un platillo fácil de preparar (era por las papas, tardaban demasiado en cocerse y su ridículo hermano se rehusaba en conseguir una olla exprés) pero era de los pocos platillos que, sabía, su hermano odiaba.

-"Son los ejotes."- Aseguró. –"A Dictis tampoco le gustaban los ejotes."

Puso a hervir el agua y a lavar las verduras. Después de escaldar los jitomates, caminó hacia el fregadero para quitarles la piel. Gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un extraño monstruo escondido detrás de un vaso sucio. Dio un grito y saltó para atrás. Como pudo, apagó el fuego de la estufa y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Intentó regresar un par de veces pero tan solo el asomarse por el grifo le causaba escalofríos por toda la espalda. Esa cosa era café, grande y con bolitas. ¡No podría estar tranquila mientras estuviera ahí!

Esperaría a que su hermano regresara.

De ese modo se sentó en el sillón y se puso a leer con poco éxito, pues la idea de que hubiese otro animalejo de esos rondando a sus pies le aterraba y evitaba que se concentrara en la lectura.

Después de casi media hora de espera, escuchó unos pasos acercándose. También pudo reconocer una conversación.

-"Cuando te dije que buscaras entre las paredes me refería a las del Templo."- Reconoció la voz de Camus –"¿Es que no lo sabes? Después de las lluvias encontraron su paraíso entre las piedras de las 12 Casas. Casi es una plaga. Seguramente el único que se salva es Afrodita y eso porque sus plantas son venenosas."

-"No sabía eso."- Ese era Milo, hablando cantado y agudo como siempre que se quejaba de algo. –"¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? He pasado tanto tiempo allá abajo buscando que nunca me preocupé en buscar aquí mismo. Hubieras visto: el Maestro y el Patriarca me vieron. Iba a decirles que me preocupaban las fracturas de las cabañas pero nunca me hubieran creído."

-"Tal vez si les hubieras dicho que estabas espiando a una muchacha…"

Finalmente los dos hombres entraron a la habitación.

–"¿Y tú qué haces ahí? Vaya, ¿no querrás que te sirva un tecito mientras me voy a preparar la cena?"

-"No pude. Hay un bicho allá adentro."

-"¿Un bicho? ¿Y qué? ¿No puedes matarlo tú solita? Te dije que habría visitas hoy. ¿No podías elegir otro día para asustarte de un animalito?"

-"Yo no me voy a acercar a esa cosa."- Rió con nerviosismo. –"Tiene bolitas y es así de grande."- Exageró, haciendo una seña de 15 centímetros entre su índice y su pulgar.

-"¿Bolitas?"

Finalmente interesado, Milo se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por los otros dos.

-"En el fregadero."- Indicó Maias, asegurándose de no dar un paso más. –"Detrás del vaso."

Después de unos segundos, su hermano la miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-"Hasta que sirves para algo."- Extendió su mano y sacó, sujetando con dos dedos, algo grande que tenía otras cosas chiquitas moviéndose sobre él.

-"¿Ya ves? Te dije que era una plaga. Están por todos lados. Escuché que Mü tiene planeado hablar con el Patriarca al respecto."

Milo no pareció a escuchar a su compañero. Tomó un tenedor y desprendió del bicho una de sus bolitas. Abrió la ventana y dejó caer al animal en la jardinera exterior.

-"Era una mamá."- Caminó hacia Maias, mostrándole un pequeño escorpión de color claro, casi traslúcido. –"Así cargan a sus bebés."- Sonrió con malicia. –"Y los alimentan."- Se dirigió entonces a Camus. –"¿No es perfecto? ¿Será niño o niña? No sabré hasta que crezca un poco más."

El Santo de Acuario suspiró y pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

-"Tal vez deba de venir a cenar otro día."

-"Está bien."- Se aventuró Maias. De todos los Santos Dorados que tenía la desgracia de conocer, Camus era el que le desagradaba menos (hasta se podría decir que le simpatizaba). Él, a diferencia de los otros, era callado y discreto. Incluso aparentaba ser alguien normal. –"Aún hay tiempo de hacer algo. Aunque no tendrá papas."

-"¿Qué será?"- Preguntó Milo.

-"Fasolakia."

Puso a hervir nuevamente el agua. Creyó escuchar un '¿Otra vez?', pero decidió no prestarle atención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De antemano una enorme disculpa. No sólo tardé mucho en actualizar sino que este capítulo no fue muy bueno que digamos. Al menos a mí no me gustó demasiado. Sin embargo, por más que le dí vueltas y le rebusqué, no hallé el cómo reescribirlo. Además... probablemente haya algunos errores porque lo revisé una vez nada mas en lugar de las 2 que suelo hacer. Es sólo que no quería tardarme más en actualizar y como este capie no es tan relevante, quise darme el lujo de dejarlo ir esta vez.  
> Sé que les dije que este capie iba a venir rápido pero mi cerebro se secó. Nomas no salía na'. Pero creo que ya está de vuelta a la normalidad. Al menos eso espero. XD ay, pero ya mejor dejo de chillar.  
> El asunto de las Koree no se quedará así. Al menos no por ahora (espero... realmente espero que pueda salir de ésta) pero por ahora nos olvidaremos por completo de ellas y nos concentraremos en lo que nos interesa: los bishies. Los próximos capítulos serán más interesantes, lo prometo.  
> La fasolakia es un guisado muy simple de ejotes (judías verdes) con jitomate y papas. Definitivamente es de esas cosas que sirves nomas en cuaresma pero no es tan malo jaja!  
> ¡YAY! ¡Scarlet II!


	28. Capítulo 27: Anoia (Necedad)

-"Es horrible."

Milo carraspeó, lanzando un pequeño grillo a la pecera en la que guardaba a su nueva mascota.

-"Quiero decir, todos los bichos son horribles pero éste se lleva las de ganar. ¿Por qué tenemos qué tener uno de estos? ¿No podemos comprar un perro? O un gatito. Siempre quise tener un gatito."

-"¿Un gatito?"- Respondió el hermano mayor, tapándose los ojos con la mano derecha. –"¡Claro! ¡Yo, un Santo Dorado, criando a un pequeño y tierno gatito! ¿Cuándo se ha escuchado algo así? ¡Aioria no terminaría de burlarse de mí!"

-"No seas ridículo. A nadie le importaría. Además, a todos les gustan los gatos."

-"¡Pues a mí no! Además, ¿hay algún animal más orgulloso que un escorpión? Siempre al acecho, siempre dispuesto a capturar a su presa. ¡Prefiere morir antes de verse acorralado!"

-"Eso es puro cuento. No hay animal tan estúpido que se quiera suicidar."

-"¿Tú qué sabes? ¿Nunca has escuchado de las ballenas? ¡Esas van y se estrellan contra las rocas! ¿Cómo lo explicarías?"

-"¿Qué sé yo? ¿Tienen algún problema en la cabeza?"

-"Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes nada."

-"Sólo digo que eso de suicidarse es algo tan estúpido que un animal sano no lo haría."

-"No estás muy relacionada con el romanticismo, ¿verdad? Habrá qué hacer algo al respecto."

Hubo una larga pausa. Sólo se escuchaba el sutil crujido de las patas del arácnido sobre la arena que lo soportaba.

-"¡Está bien feo!"

-"Temo decirte que tú no eres un regalo para los sentidos."

-"¿Cómo le llamarás?"

-"¿Si es niña? Scarlet. ¿Si es niño? Scarlet."- Le miraron con el ceño fruncido. –"¿Qué? No es como si los demás se fueran a dar cuenta de la diferencia."

-"¿Scarlet?"

-"Aye."

-"¿En serio?"

-"¿No te estoy diciendo?"

Maias se separó de la pecera y comenzó a salir de la habitación de su hermano.

-"Eres demasiado, ¿sabías?"

-"Claro que lo soy."- Murmuró.

Cuando Maias salía del cuarto se tropezó con alguien. Miró hacia arriba, apenada, y bajó la mirada al reconocer al invitado. –"Con permiso."

Escurriéndose por una de las esquinas de la puerta, se perdió de vista.

-"Buenos días."

-"Hyoga."- Saludó el mayor sin alzar su rostro y admirando el cómo su mascota desayunaba.

-"¿Qué haces?"- En realidad la respuesta no le interesaba. Tan solo pensó que esa pregunta sería un modo interesante de iniciar la conversación. Milo no pareció notar la diferencia.

-"Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien."- El rubio miró hacia la pecera por un par de segundos. Concluyendo que lo mejor era fingir que aquel monstruo no se encontraba en la misma habitación que él, permaneció en silencio tomándose la libertad de sentarse en la orilla de la cama, justo al lado del mayor. -"¿Ya desayunaste?"

-"Ya, gracias."- Escorpio supo que mentía pero, sin humor para insistir, asintió y dejó pasar la hospitalidad de lado.

-"Tú siempre igual: siempre desesperado, siempre con prisas. Al menos es así conmigo."- Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su escritorio, el cual estaba repleto de hojas arrugadas y descoloridas. Parecía tener mucho más trabajo que el de costumbre. –"Debo de admitir que me es bastante irritante el tener qué tratar con tus visitas. Me molesta mucho tu rudeza."- Parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que para Hyoga. Entre sus manos rebuscaba la hoja en la que se quedó la noche anterior. –"No sé ni por qué te tomas la molestia de venir. Es obvio que no te sientes a gusto."- Se sentó, preparando su pluma fuente y mirándolo de reojo. –"¿Será acaso que este lugar te trae malos recuerdos? Quizá te sientas atrapado."- Bajó la mirada hacia su trabajo y comenzó a escribir. –"Igual que un grillo."

Hyoga quiso negar su nerviosismo pero no se atrevió. No confiaba en ser tan buen actor como para mentir sin ser descubierto. ¿Por qué ese hombre parecía poder leerlo como a un libro abierto?

-"Algo así."- Rascó su mejilla, indeciso de qué era lo que tenía qué decir a continuación. –"¿Mucho trabajo?"

-"No veo el por qué tengas qué tomarte la molestia de fingir interés en lo que hago, muchacho. ¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí? ¿Has venido a despedirte?"

-"Lo siento por ti pero no."- Burlas y sarcasmos. Ese era el único modo en el que podía lidiar con él. El único modo en el que se sentía cómodo. Al menos le consolaba el hecho de que Milo parecía sentirse del mismo modo.

-"Claro, no tengo tanta suerte."- Se alzó de hombros. –"Pensé que sería así porque Dragón y Andrómeda se fueron esta mañana. No sé por qué me imaginé que tú no tardarías en irte."

-"En realidad me iba a quedar sólo este tiempo pero creo que esperaré un poco más."

-"Me figuro que…"- Una gruesa gota de tinta negra cayó por accidente sobre la hoja, extendiéndose por casi dos renglones. Gruñó, se deshizo del papel y comenzó nuevamente. –"Me imagino que tu cambio de opinión es debido a algún evento inesperado."

-"Mi maestro…"- Decidió no terminar su oración. Suponía que eso sería suficiente para darle a entender a Milo lo que ocurría.

-"¿Qué? ¿Te ha pedido que te quedes más tiempo?"

El rubio negó con la cabeza, suspirando para darse el valor que necesitaba para no salir corriendo del Octavo Templo.

-"¿Has hablado con él?"

Milo dejó sus deberes y giró su silla hacia él, mirándolo como diciendo '¿realmente me estás hablando de esto?'.

-"Te dije que lo haría, ¿no es así? ¿Por quién me tomas?"

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Mal no fue."

-"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"- Insistió, molesto por el desgane con el que el mayor trataba el asunto.

-"Cosas."- Arqueó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos, queriéndole dar a entender que no diría más que eso.

-"¿Qué cosas, exactamente?"

-"Camus estará bien. Sólo pasa por un momento complicado. Ya se le pasará. Es un hombre fuerte, tú deberías de saberlo."

-"Creo que tengo derecho a saber más del respecto."

-"Eso no te lo debato."

-"¿Entonces?"

-"Te lo voy a decir sólo una vez, ¿entiendes? Yo no tengo la obligación ni el derecho de decirte lo que pasó esa mañana. Si quieres saber más del asunto, habla con él."

-"Sabes que no me dirá nada."

-"Más a mi favor: si él quiere mantenerte en la oscuridad creo que es mi deber mantenerte en tal lugar."

-"Sólo quiero ayudarlo."

-"Lo siento, Hyoga. No puedo."- Tal vez desalentado por la sinceridad de aquellas palabras, el menor aceptó que no obtendría más de él. Se tomó su tiempo, sin embargo, sentado en la acolchonada superficie y preguntándose a sí mismo cómo es que podría ayudar a su maestro a resolver cualesquiera que fuesen sus preocupaciones.

Milo adivinó sus pensamientos y dio nuevamente la vuelta, finalmente concentrándose en su trabajo.

En algún momento de la mañana, Hyoga decidió que era demasiado temprano como para llegar a una conclusión. Dirigió su mirada hacia el recipiente de vidrio en cuyo interior dormitaba la amarillenta criatura (¿acaso esos animalejos dormían?).

-"¿Eso es lo que me querías presentar?"

-"Eso se llama Scarlet y deberías de tratarla con más respeto."

-"¿Es hembra? ¿Cómo lo reconoces?"

Milo sonrió de lado y sacó el pecho con orgullo.

-"Tal vez si abrieras algún libro de cuando en cuando aprenderías algo, Cicno."

-"¿Cicno?"

-"¿Ves? No eres más que un ignorante. ¿Has oído hablar de Ovidio? Te recomiendo que le eches un ojo. Leer sabes, ¿no?"

Hyoga apretó los labios y, sabiendo que perdería discutiendo sobre literatura, decidió retomar su asalto inicial.

-"Es horrible. No sé cómo puedes dormir con eso a lado."

-"Afrodita tiene razón."- Carraspeó y siguió hablando con un tono agudo y ligeramente femenino. –"La gente en el Santuario tiene un pésimo gusto."

-"No hables así."

-"Lo que pasa es que el ratoncito ha pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de malas influencias. No que él mismo sea una muy buena, por cierto."

Hyoga pareció sorprenderse por la llegada de Kanon. Si bien ya se había hecho a la idea de que, a final de cuentas, lograron hacerse amigos, no se esperaba encontrarlo en el Octavo Templo. Siendo sinceros, no podía imaginarse a nadie visitando aquel lugar por convicción propia.

-"La única mala influencia de aquí eres tú, Kanon."- La primera reacción de Hyoga fue la de sonreír pero pronto se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Milo no tuvieron aquella intención. –"Estoy muy ocupado. Por favor vete."

-"¿Ocupado? ¿No estás recibiendo visitas? No veo por qué no puedas tener a alguien más."

-"Hyoga ya se iba."

El susodicho asintió y se impulsó para ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, una fuerte mano lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-"No seas grosero. No porque me quieras correr a mí lo tienes qué correr a él."

-"No me está corriendo."- Afirmó Cygnus, medio por no querer desmentir a Escorpio, medio por querer escaparse de tan incómoda situación. Era casi como si el aire se hubiese vuelto espeso. –"Ya me iba pero su nueva mascota me llamó la atención."

Kanon alzó ambas cejas y volteó lentamente hacia la mesa de cama de su anfitrión. Un rápido escalofrío recorrió su nuca cuando identificó la repugnante criatura dentro de la pecera.

-"¿Ya tienes otro de esos? ¿No podrías comprarte un gato o algo así?"

Milo suspiró pesadamente, frotándose los ojos con las manos. Accidentalmente dejó en su nariz una pequeña pero notoria mancha de tinta.

-"Hyoga, por favor déjanos solos."

Aquel emitió un rápido 'sí' y finalmente fue capaz de salir corriendo. Kanon no pudo evitar notar el enorme entusiasmo con el que el muchachillo obedeció las órdenes de Milo.

-"Dijiste que te conseguirías uno y lo cumpliste."

-"Aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo, soy de esas personas que cumplen lo que dicen."

-"Ah…"- Estiró los brazos hacia arriba y movió su cuello, provocando que un par de huesos de su nuca crujieran. –"Pues si mal no recuerdo, tenía tu palabra de cierta apuesta por ahí y luego me dijiste que me olvidara del asunto. Eso no me parece algo muy honorable de tu parte."

-"Debes de sentirte afortunado. No suelo hacer muchas excepciones."- Escuchó los pasos de Kanon acercándose a él. Deseó levantarse y seguir el camino que acababa de recorrer Cygnus pero no tuvo el valor de admitir aquella derrota. Después de todo, aquella era su habitación. Si alguien tenía que irse, sería él.

-"Tengo suerte, supongo. Porque, y dime si me equivoco, también me dijiste que ya no querías saber nada de mí; y después del exabrupto que fuiste a hacer a Géminis el otro día, yo diría que estás muy al pendiente de mi persona."

-"Me es imposible no estar al pendiente de ti cuando yo estoy involucrado en el asunto. Además, yo no dije que no quisiera saber nada de ti."

-"Ah, deja trato de recordar."- Miró hacia el techo y rascó su barbilla. –"Fue más bien algo como que ya no ibas a jugar conmigo."

-"Y bien, yo no creo estar jugando con nadie en este momento."- Un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros. El agarre era fuerte y firme. De no ser por la errónea posición de aquellos pulgares (tenían que estar un poco más hacia arriba), hubiese pensado que era una sensación agradable. –"Deja eso."

-"No."

-"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué no entiendes que estoy encabronado contigo?"

-"Entiendo, entiendo. También entiendo que te es muy difícil mantenerte enojado conmigo. Admítelo: te parezco adorable. Tanto que hasta me dejas acercarme así."

Milo rió quedamente. Aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Decir que Kanon le parecía adorable era poco y por eso mismo le resultaba casi imposible no perdonarlo de todas sus estupideces. A pesar de esto, su posición era firme. Aún no sentía que Kanon hubiese recibido suficiente escarmiento y aunque le costara toda la fuerza de voluntad con la que contaba, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

Aún no.

Esperaría un poco más. A final de cuentas, lo había ido a buscar, ¿no? Después de lo que le dijo, si él no sintiera al menos un poco de curiosidad, habría desaparecido por completo. Aquella le parecía una maravillosa señal. Deseaba convertir aquella curiosidad en algo más pero aún no era tiempo.

Además, le tomaría tiempo perdonarlo por haberle contado su secreto a Saga. Alguien que guardaba tan celosamente su vida privada como Milo no podía permitir algo como eso. Después de todo, ayer fue eso, al día siguiente, ¿qué sería? No se le puede dar a alguien la mano porque enseguida te toman el brazo. En el caso de Kanon… él tomaba el brazo, las piernas y la billetera.

-"Si no fueras tan adorable, ya te habría roto la cara en mil pedazos. Ahora vete."

-"Anda. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te ruegue? Si es eso te advierto que nunca va a pasar."

Milo giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para verlo a la cara. Arqueó la ceja y chasqueó la boca.

-"¿Rogar? Si. Deberías de hacerlo."

Dispuesto a defender su orgullo, Kanon decidió que había tenido suficiente por esa mañana. Tendría que ir a otro lugar en búsqueda del desayuno.

-"Deja. Prefiero esperar a que se te pase el berrinche."- Agachó un poco su rostro y señaló al del menor. –"Y por cierto, tienes cosa negra en la nariz."

Abochornado, Milo escondió la mancha tras un grueso mechón de cabello.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Kanon estaba lejos de su Templo, salió corriendo al baño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo uso pluma fuente y una vez la tinta se atoró. No pensando muy bien en lo que hacía, agité la pluma hasta que oí un muy enojado "¡OYE!". Cuando volteé, vi que había manchado la camisa de un amigo. No saben cuánta pena me dio. Jaja! Me acordé de eso cuando hice este capítulo.  
> El personaje de Cicno es muy curioso. Hijo de Apolo y de una mujer llamada Hirie, Cicno era pretendido por muchos jóvenes pero él siempre los desairó a todos. Con el paso del tiempo sólo uno, llamado Filio, insistió y Cicno le dijo que estaba dispuesto a cederle su amor si cumplía con tres 'simples' pruebas: domar a un león con las manos desnudas, atrapar a un montón de buitres devoradores de humanos y llevar un toro hacia el templo de Zeus utilizando solo las manos. Filio cumplió con las dos primeras pruebas pero la tercera no la concluyó por consejo de Heracles. Enfurecido, Cicno hizo berrinche y... pues... se lanzó por un precipicio hacia un río. Sin embargo, antes de caer Apolo lo convirtió en cisne. Ignorante de que su hijo se había salvado, Hirie decidió seguir el destino de su hijo y también se lanzó al precipicio. Apolo también la transformó a ella en ave.  
> Hmmm... me pregunto si Kurumada sabía esa historia cuando creó a Hyoga?  
> Mmmm... mmm... creo que eso es todo por hoy. Hyoga está teniendo más protagonismo del que me gustaría pero ya ni modo jaja!


	29. Capítulo 28: Aristos (Desayuno)

-"Buenos días."

Muy a sorpresa de Hyoga, su maestro no lo recibió con un bombardeo de preguntas y reproches. Estaba acostumbrado a decirle en dónde estaría y qué haría cada que salía de Acuario, hábito que se remontaba a sus años como aprendiz, pero esa mañana decidió desaparecer sin dejar ni huellas ni explicaciones.

-"Buenos días, maestro."

El aroma de grasa inundó su nariz, revolviéndole un poco el estómago.

_Es demasiado temprano para comer tocino._

Se asomó de reojo hacia la sartén en manos de su maestro para irse dando una idea de lo que tendría qué desayunar esa mañana.

-"No creí que te despedirías de Shiryu y de Shun otra vez."

_Es sólo que no sé cuándo los volveré a ver y sentí nostalgia._

Pero sus palabras murieron en su boca. Se imaginó que su maestro podría escuchar la mentira en sus palabras. Se conformó con alzar los hombros y sentarse en el comedor.

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"- El rubio negó con la cabeza, apretó los labios y alzó las cejas.

_¿Malo? ¿Qué podría estar mal?_

Sus preguntas fueron emitidas en silencio pero Camus, viéndole de frente, curveó ligeramente sus cejas, intrigado por el extraño comportamiento del muchacho. –"¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes extrañarlos? No es como si no los volvieras a ver. Son como hermanos, ¿no? Eso debe de contar para algo."

Hyoga bajó la mirada, avergonzado al escuchar aquella frase.

_Como hermanos._

-"No es nada de eso."

Camus emitió un grave gruñido. Después de tantos años de convivir con él, Hyoga supo traducirlo a su idioma.

_Como digas._

El desayuno le fue servido. Tratando de ser lo más sutil posible, comenzó a respirar por la boca, esperando evitar aspirar el fuerte aroma que los gruesos trozos de tocino emanaban. Los trocitos de carne medio quemados se mezclaban con los huevos revueltos a medio cocer. El plato estaba totalmente cubierto de una sustancia transparente. Si aquello era grasa derretida o clara de huevo cruda, no pudo adivinarlo.

_Debí de aceptar el ofrecimiento de Milo a desayunar con él._

Mientras comía, el sabor de la grasa y los quedos sonidos de los cubiertos deslizándose sobre la vajilla le hicieron recordar aquellos tiempos en los que todo era más complicado. Cuando el entrenamiento equivalía a una muerte probable y el futuro a una maraña de incertidumbres.

Hyoga se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no extrañaba esos días. Incluso si Isaac aún estuviera a su lado. Incluso si su maestro todavía lo tratara como a un niño. Algunos dicen que el tiempo lo complica todo. En su caso, era todo lo contrario.

-"¿Te quedarás aquí por el resto de la semana?"- El menor alzó sus ojos, no estando muy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante aquella pregunta.

_¿Será que él también quiere que me vaya?_

-"Necesito que me digas porque si es así, necesitaremos ir de compras."- Hyoga exhaló aliviado, sintiéndose algo tonto por no adivinar el práctico modo de pensar de su maestro.

-"Si. Me quedaré por el resto de la semana."- Hizo una pausa, dándole tiempo a Camus para idear una pregunta que, sabía, no sería tan descortés como para decir en voz alta. Queriendo eliminar cualquier tipo de angustia en la mente de su maestro, dijo algo para tranquilizarlo. –"Creo que estaré por un par de semanas más. Tres a lo mucho."- No estaba seguro de que así sería. Por lo que él sabía, tendría qué quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida. Aunque...

_El pescado y las visitas a los tres días apestan._

Y bueno, si se convierten esos días en semanas, Hyoga probablemente ya olía tan bien como lo hacía el grasoso plato frente a él.

-"Entiendo."

Camus actuó como si aquella información hubiese sido más de la necesaria aunque era obvio que no fue así pues comenzó a mostrarse más relajado.

Durante aquel silencio, y gracias a la cafeína que ya comenzaba a recorrer su sistema, pudo retomar el conflicto interno que venía sufriendo desde hacía rato. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía qué hacer?

Durante muchos años, Hyoga vio a su maestro como la medida de la perfección. Si bien su juicio ya estaba menos nublado por la idolatría infantil, aún reconocía en Camus a uno de los mejores hombres que había llegado a conocer. No podía imaginarse qué era lo que hacía flaquear el ánimo de alguien tan poderoso tanto física como mentalmente. A sus ojos, sólo podía ser una calamidad.

La curiosidad y la preocupación comenzaron a dañar su cerebro. Pensaba al respecto a casi todas las horas del día y, cuando se dio cuenta de que no hallaría una solución por sí mismo, decidió recorrer a quien, él creía, era el culpable de todo.

Pero la respuesta que recibió de Milo aquella mañana le hizo dudar de su culpabilidad. Le pesaba admitirlo pero si había alguien que se preocupara por Camus tanto como él, ese debía de ser el Escorpión y si él decía que su maestro 'sólo pasaba por un momento complicado' y que 'ya se le pasaría' probablemente era verdad.

Aún así, se sentía con derecho de saber qué era lo que mantenía a Camus de tan mal humor.

_¿O qué no soy yo una de las víctimas de su disgusto?_

Sin mencionar que tenía esperanzas de poder ayudarlo.

_Se sentiría bien._

Pensaba. Hacer algo por quien cuidó de él durante tantos años. Por quien todavía lo hacía.

_Sigue tratándome como a un niño._

Alzó su rostro hacia Camus, quien miraba con seriedad el periódico de la mañana. Él siempre mantuvo la actitud de un adulto responsable. Incluso aquel día en el que lo conoció.

_¿Cuántos años tenía él?_

Hizo una rápida cuenta mental.

_¿Catorce?_

Un joven normal no podría hacerse pasar por adulto a una edad como esa. Esa era una prueba más de lo especial que era su maestro.

_Tal vez sí sea un niño después de todo._

Al menos lo era frente a él.

¿Qué podría hacer alguien como él para ayudarlo? Eso sólo lo podría saber si descubría cuál era el problema. Y no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

_Dijo que hablara con él._

Sospechaba que no tendría mucha suerte pero, para como lo veía, aquella era la última opción que le quedaba. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta tendría suerte.

O tal vez comience a decirme que me meta en mis propios asuntos y no me hable por el resto del día.

Aún así, decidió arriesgarse. No era como si tuviera mucho qué perder.

-"¿Y usted?"- Camus alzó su vista del periódico. Sólo un poco y sólo por unos segundos.

-"¿Y yo?"

-"¿Cómo ha estado?"

Cuando se escuchó a sí mismo, notó que el tono de su pregunta fue más bien despreocupado.

_Como un, ¿qué hay de nuevo?_

Nada qué ver con lo que realmente deseaba preguntar.

Camus rió un par de veces, extrañado.

-"Yo bien, muchas gracias."

Una respuesta despreocupada a una pregunta casual. Hyoga no podía esperar menos. Tuvo que volver a intentarlo.

-"¿Si? ¿Ya se contentó con Milo?"

Camus exhaló pesadamente, apretando la mandíbula y dibujando una oscura línea debajo de sus pómulos. Agitó el papel en sus manos y cambió de hoja.

-"Ya te he dicho que no debes de preocuparte por eso. Son mis asuntos y yo me encargaré de ellos."

-"¿Qué fue precisamente lo que pasó?"

-"¿Pasó? ¿Por qué crees que pasó algo?"

Cada palabra fue emitida con un tono más y más grave, influyendo en Hyoga unas intensas ganas de abortar su plan. Decidió ser fuerte, sin embargo.

-"Porque no es normal que se vean tan poco."

A pesar de que el diario cubría la boca de Camus, Hyoga adivinó la sonrisa torcida que apareció en sus labios.

-"¿Normal? ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es normal entre él y yo?"

Era curioso cómo podía haber tanto oculto detrás de esas pocas palabras. Con ellas, Camus no solo negaba el tener algún problema con su compañero, también le restregaba a la cara a su alumno que él en realidad sabía poco de su maestro y le recordaba que era su deber el mantener su nariz en sus propios asuntos. Si fuera otra la situación, se hubiera rendido en ese momento pero no. Aún no.

_Es ahora o nunca._

-"Él me dio a entender algo parecido cuando usted…"- No se molestó en terminar su oración. –"Me dijo que yo era un intruso."

El mayor suspiró, irritado, y puso a un lado el periódico. Negó tres veces con la cabeza y le dio un largo sobro a su café. Frunció el ceño. Seguramente su bebida ya estaba tibia.

-"Tú no eres ningún intruso, Hyoga. Honestamente me sorprende que me digas algo así. ¿Crees que haciéndome sentir culpable obtendrás más de mí?"

Hyoga mantuvo su rostro serio pero sonrió a sus adentros. Si. De hecho lo creía. Y sí, lo estaba logrando.

-"Nunca me cuenta sobre usted. ¿Cree que no me preocupo? Ya sé que es un adulto y todo eso pero nadie puede manejarse por la vida totalmente solo."

-"Entonces es bueno que no esté totalmente solo, ¿no es así?"

El menor gruñó al darse cuenta de que aquella respuesta era una que hubiese esperado de Milo. De él pero no de alguien tan amable como su maestro.

-"Pues parece."- Se atrevió a alzar un poco la voz.

_Dios mío, ayúdame a salir vivo de ésta._

-"¿Qué te pasa para que me hables así, Hyoga?"

-"Quiero ayudarlo."

-"Agradezco el pensamiento pero no hay nada que puedas hacer."- Reconsideró sus palabras. –"No es como si necesitara ayuda."

A veces se le olvidaba lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser. En ese momento, no sólo lo recordó; también se dio cuenta de que podía llegar a ser bastante infantil.

-"No tiene nada de malo pedir ayuda."

El mayor se mordió los labios. Inició un conteo mental y lo concluyó recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, cerrando los ojos.

-"Lo sé. Cuando la necesite, te la pediré. Lo único que me pasa es que tengo muchas cosas en mente. Si pudiera hacer algo al respecto ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿no lo crees?"

_Supongo._

-"Entonces…"- Se estaba quedando sin ideas. –"Podríamos hablar. Hablar siempre ayuda."

-"Por todos los Dioses. Me estás haciendo creer que sólo haces esto por curiosidad. ¿De dónde aprendiste esa morbosidad? Me parece que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Milo."- Murmuró la última parte para sí.

-"¡No es eso!"- Se defendió. –"No soy el único que está preocupado. Él también lo está."

-"Eso lo dudo mucho."- Sonrió. –"De hecho, creo que está bastante divertido con la situación."

La declaración confirmó las sospechas de Hyoga de que el asunto no era tan terrible como en algún momento llegó a pensar. Sin embargo, se negaba a creer que alguien como su maestro pudiera doblegarse ante problemas mundanos.

_No es él el único testarudo de esta habitación._

-"Entonces ya ha hablado con él. Eso es bueno. Milo puede llegar a ser muy egoísta. A veces creo que piensa que la única persona que vale la pena en este mundo es él mismo."

-"¿A veces?"

Entonces no pudo evitarlo.

Tuvo que decir en voz alta lo que pensaba.

-"No sé qué es lo que habrá hecho pero estoy seguro que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha hecho mal. Así es él. No repara ni en lo que dice ni en lo que hace."- Sabía que Camus no se molestaría demasiado con él siempre y cuando mantuviera esa línea de conversación: lejos de sus asuntos. –"Es como un niño pequeño. Tal vez si prestara un poco más de atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor usted no se encontraría en esta situación. Pero dudo que lo haga pronto. Si no está ahí, molestando a su pobre hermana, está refunfuñando entre sus hojas y sus tintas o bien comportándose como un bebé de 20 años, insultando a todos a su paso. ¿Qué opina usted, maestro? Creo que Kanon es el que le ha estado metiendo ideas estúpidas en la cabeza. Yo no recuerdo que fuera así antes. Según él, Milo es la mala influencia pero yo creo todo lo contrario."

Hyoga se dio cuenta del repentino interés que despertó Camus en su monólogo tras escuchar la palabra 'Kanon' pero optó no mencionar nada al respecto.

-"Kanon tiene un modo muy extraño de actuar."- Hyoga supo que con 'extraño' se refería a 'insoportable.' -"Y creo coincidir contigo que es por su culpa que Milo esté actuando un poco más infantil de lo usual."- También supo que con 'más infantil' se refería a 'un completo cretino'. –"Pero a nosotros no nos toca decidir con quién debe de pasar Milo su tiempo libre."- Y estuvo seguro de que eso significaba algo muy, muy diferente.

_Está totalmente convencido de que Milo debería de alejarse de Kanon._

Y, si su maestro lo estaba, él también lo estaría.

Camus decidió terminar la conversación y retomó su diario.

-"Ni figa sebe!"- Susurró al llegar a la sección de noticias internacionales. –"Ya encontraron el Picasso que se robaron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -en cunclillas en una esquina de la regadera-  
> Un capítulo con puro Hyoga. ¡Me siento sucia! ¡Tan sucia! ¡La suciedad no se va! ¡No se va!  
> Y Hyoga tampoco... lo veremos bastante más en los próximos capítulos. ¡Pero será divertido! (Si, lo molestaré un poco.)  
> Ni figa sebe!.- Es "¡Ay Caramba!" en ruso. Jaja! Bueno, no es tanto así como 'caramba' pero es una expresión de sorpresa. Lo que pasa es que anduve buscando acontecimientos interesantes por la fecha que maomenos se supone está ocurriendo esto y leí que La Mujer que Llora, un cuadro de Picasso fue robado a mediados de año. Lo que me dio risa es que lo encontraron unos días después en Australia y fue todo un escándalo político. Creo que hasta hay peli del asunto.  
> Mmmmm... mmm... eso es todo. Lamento mucho la demora pero anduve muy ocupada. También lamento que el capie haya salido tan corto. ¡El siguiente capie será mucho más divertido! Por supuesto, todo será gracias a Kanon.


	30. Capítulo 29: Mania (Locura)

Era un hecho:

Se había vuelto loco.

Esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría mientras separaba a dos aprendices el uno del otro.

-"¡Eres un cobarde!"

Había dicho uno.

-"¡El cobarde eres tú! ¡Te romperé la cara!"

Reclamó el otro.

Un par de minutos después, los dos mocosos peleaban torpemente sobre el árido suelo de la zona de entrenamientos. No tardaron mucho en llamar la atención pero nadie quiso hacerse lo suficientemente responsable como para meter sus manos en el asunto. ¿Dónde estarían sus maestros? Seguramente muy lejos, quejándose con alguno de sus compañeros de lo desobedientes que podían llegar a ser sus muchachos.

Él admiraba la escena sin prestarle demasiada atención. Las querellas entre aprendices eran de lo más común y si bien en algún momento llegó a disfrutar de ellas (uno nunca sabía cuándo uno de esos niños quedaría traumado de por vida buscando eterna venganza en contra de aquellos que le hicieron pasar por semejantes penurias), el experimentarlas tan frecuentemente las había convertido en algo aburrido.

Algo en lo que ni siquiera valía la pena reparar.

Entonces, ¿por qué diantres contenía la ira de dos enanos greñudos y polvorientos?

¿Qué diablos le hizo pensar que su presencia era requerida en aquel lugar?

Una pequeña vocecita en su interior gritó de vergüenza al escucharse a sí mismo sermonear a los muchachos. Que 'dos futuros Caballeros no deberían de pelearse entre sí.', que '¿qué es lo que pensaría Atena si los viera?', que 'guarden esos golpes y rasguños para cuando tengan un enemigo de verdad'.

-"Lo sentimos, señor."

El compungido corito taladró su cerebro como el sonido de un despertador a media noche y la melancólica mirada en los ojos de los niños le obligó a cerrar los ojos, esperando que pudiera borrar aquella imagen de su cerebro para la hora de la cena.

¿Quién diría? Kanon de Géminis actuando como un chico bueno, poniendo el ejemplo y evitando peleas entre aprendices.

En definitiva, había enloquecido.

¿Y todo por qué?

Por el maldito tiempo libre.

Por los deseos de mantener su mente en blanco.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles porque no sabía bien qué era lo que estaba pasando. Un poco después, cuando finalmente se abrieron sus ojos, el asunto mejoró bastante. Se hallaba expectante y entusiasta y el tiempo pasaba con rapidez. Aquello no duró mucho. Contó con dos, a lo mucho tres días de diversión. Días después de los cuales se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, no se saldría con la suya tan fácilmente y que, posiblemente, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

¿Su solución?

Ignorar al responsable de todos sus dolores de cabeza y orillarlo a cambiar los papeles y exigirle una disculpa. Desafortunadamente, el ratoncito no parecía con muchas ganas de dar su brazo a torcer.

¿La conclusión?

Horas y horas de aburrimiento.

Se dice que el ocio es la madre de la invención (o algo así, pensaba Kanon) pero eso no parecía ser muy cierto en él. Al menos no últimamente. Debía de admitir que todo era más fácil cuando dedicaba días enteros planeando su terrible venganza en contra de toda la humanidad. Ahora que esa sed de venganza había desaparecido (¡cuánto la extrañaba!), sus actividades podían resumirse a cuatro: entrenar, comer, dormir y pensar en algo interesante para hacer durante todos esos ratos en los que no estaba haciendo alguna de las otras tres cosas.

Y así fue como terminó vagando por el Santuario, alzando bien las orejas para ver en qué discusión podía entrometerse sin importar qué tan ridícula o aburrida fuera. Muchas de esas pláticas le avergonzaban. No se perdonaría nunca por preguntarle a Afrodita '¿de dónde sacas las semillas para tus flores?'. La respuesta tardó ochenta minutos en explicarse. ¿Quién pensaría que una persona podía hablar durante tanto tiempo de semillas?

¡Y lo peor!

Cuando Death Mask apareció en el Último Templo y Afrodita decidió que era hora de olvidarse de su invitado anterior, Kanon se sintió insultado por el descuido.

-"Soy patético."

Se convenció mientras recargaba su espalda en una de las cabañas de los aprendices.

Poco a poco sentía cómo su antiguo ser se disolvía en un mar de aburrimiento. A ese paso se convertiría en Saga en tan solo un par de semanas y aquello le aterraba y lo enfurecía. Le aterraba porque Saga era la persona más fastidiosa sobre la faz de la tierra y le enfurecía porque '¿cómo era posible que se encontrara en semejante situación por el berrinche de un ratoncito?'.

Deseaba poder largarse de aquel lugar, tomar sus pocas posesiones y desaparecer durante alguna de las cortas noches de verano para nunca más regresar. De hecho, lo intentó un par de veces. Llenó una pequeña maleta, se aseguró de que en la cocina hubiese la suficiente comida como para que valiera la pena un asalto a las alacenas e incluso se mantuvo despierto hasta entrada la madrugada esperando a que llegara la hora indicada para escapar.

Mas esa hora nunca llegó.

Nunca se atrevió a cruzar la puerta de su habitación. Excusas tenía muchas. La fundamental era Atena, por supuesto; otra era que le pesaba dejar atrás a su hermano (aunque el muy maldito aún no le dirigiera la palabra); incluso retrasó su huída hasta que tuviese el suficiente dinero ahorrado (si, como si eso fuera a pasar algún día); pero él ya sabía que todos esos pretextos en realidad no valían demasiado.

Porque si algo lo ataba a su Templo era esa extraña opresión que sentía en su pecho al pensar en despedirse para siempre de cierto par de turquesas que últimamente comenzaban a aparecérsele entre sueños y entre vigilias. Incluso si en algún momento regresara, Kanon sabía que Milo ya no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. A él no podría abandonarlo por segunda ocasión y salir victorioso del asunto. Mucho menos ahora que habían quedado tantas cosas dichas y tan pocas sin responder.

Hundió sus ojos en su antebrazo y trató de dormir por un rato, esperando que el corto descanso le ayudara a desaparecer aquel maldito dolor de cabeza que llevaba atosigándolo toda la mañana.

-"Genial."- Murmuró. –"Ahora mi cuerpo también me traiciona."

Cada noche se le hacía más pesada. La falta de distracciones y quehaceres lo llevaba a un estado de constante calma y su desgaste físico se podía reducir casi a cero. Sin desgaste físico no hay cansancio y sin cansancio no hay conciliación rápida del sueño. Ergo: su cuerpo se vengaba de su carencia de descanso por medio de ardor en los ojos, dolor en la espalda y una migraña insoportable.

De saberlo, Milo estaría muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Sin siquiera esforzarse estaba llevando al gemelo al borde del colapso físico y emocional.

-"Es un bastardo."

Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que perdiera el completo control de sí mismo y que aquella situación tendría que llegar a su fin cuanto antes. Cuando sus malestares iniciaron, se convenció a sí mismo de que el remedio era peor que la enfermedad así que decidió dejar pasar el tiempo pero ahora la idea de una rendición total no le parecía tan descabellada.

Casi podía ver la enorme y descarada sonrisa que pondría Milo al darse cuenta de que había triunfado pero optó por ignorar esa visión. Después de eso sólo sería cuestión de algunos días para que pudieran retomar el punto en el que se quedaron antes de que el ratoncito enloqueciera y comenzara a exigir cosas que Kanon ni siquiera imaginaba que le interesarían.

El ratoncito no podría regodearse durante mucho tiempo en su éxito, ¿o si?

Sacudió su cabeza.

Definitivamente lo mejor era no pensar en eso.

Después de muchas horas de ocio, la Luna comenzó a dibujarse en el cielo. Sabía que aquella sería otra noche sin dormir pero optó por aprovechar su desvelo e idear el discurso y las acciones perfectas para evitar lucir como un completo perdedor. Dejó su escondite detrás de la cabaña y caminó hacia las 12 Casas.

-"¡Saga!"- Escuchó un agudo grito mientras llegaba al Tercer Templo. Le fue fácil reconocer esa voz. –"¡Regresa!"

El tono era demandante, casi suplicante, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz del interior del edificio, se dio cuenta de que el hombre al que iban dirigidas aquellas palabras no parecía muy interesado en continuar con la conversación. Kanon sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho al ver que no era él el único que se mantenía privado de la melodiosa voz de su hermano. El suplicante lo miró con el ceño fruncido y con su boca haciendo ese extraño gesto de niño llorón que tanto lo caracterizaba.

La diversión que aquel gesto le proporcionó lo impulsó a adelantarse a sus planes y a terminar con el asunto de una buena vez. Poco reparó en que en su mente no había ningún guión preparado. De haberse dado cuenta, hubiese escapado inmediatamente.

-"Préstamelo un rato."

Sujetó al menor de la muñeca, llevándoselo al interior del Templo. De Saga no escuchó ni un suspiro. Kanon notó que trataba de aparentar que nada con respecto a ellos le importaba. Él siempre fue un muy buen actor.

Milo no reprochó en todo el camino a través de los estrechos y oscuros pasillos. Esto no quería decir que avanzaba por su propia voluntad, su puchero fue reemplazado por una desagradable mueca de hastío y avanzaba arrastrando los pies tan sólo para hacer aquella travesía más pesada y molesta para Kanon. Su plan funcionó. Si el recorrido hubiese sido 5 metros más largo, el mayor se habría rendido y lo hubiera soltado con tal de no tener qué seguir aguantando su infantil actitud.

Pero el recorrido no fue tan largo y su voluntad no tan débil por lo que llegó a su destino. Lo lanzó al interior de su habitación, cruzó la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí, interponiéndose entre ella y Milo a sabiendas de que éste intentaría escaparse a la más pequeña provocación.

-"¿Y bien?"- Se cruzó de brazos, apretando la mandíbula y mirando de lado. –"Espero que sea algo importante. ¿Qué no viste que estaba ocupado?"

-"Si, claro: siendo mandado al demonio por mi hermano."

-"Ese es un modo muy cruel de ponerlo."- Pero bajó la mirada, dándole la razón a Kanon.

-"Aún sigue enojado por lo que pasó. De haber sabido que se iba a poner tan mal, le hubiese dicho antes."- Finalmente, Milo le miró a la cara. –"Tienes razón. Fue el tiempo que esperé para decirle lo que aumentó el impacto. No hubiera salido mejor ni aunque lo hubiera planeado."

-"¿De esto era de lo que querías que habláramos?"

-"No."- Murmuró. –"Claro que no."- Y fue ahí que se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al iniciar aquella discusión sin prepararse lo suficiente. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era terminar con lo que había comenzado y esperar lo mejor; la retirada no era una opción, si ahora lo sacaba de la habitación sería tomado como un cobarde.

-"¿Entonces?"

-"Ya me cansé."

-"Pues vete a dormir."- A sabiendas que no era el mejor chiste de su vida, reprimió su risa. –"Se ve que no has hecho eso últimamente."- Continuó como para disimular su comentario inicial.

-"No me refiero a eso."

-"Ah…"- Ladeó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, fingiendo curiosidad. –"¿Entonces?"- Repitió.

-"¡Estoy enloqueciendo!"- E inició un azaroso recorrido por toda la habitación, avanzando a largas zancadas y sujetando su cabeza con las manos. –"Y todo por tu culpa. Tú eres el único que me mantiene entretenido por aquí. El festival ha terminado y ya no hay absolutamente nada qué hacer y como no hay nada qué hacer tengo que hacer cosas que de otro modo no haría. ¿Sabes lo que hice el otro día? ¡Le pregunté a Piscis de sus flores!"

Apenas entonces Milo pareció interesarse en sus quejas.

-"¿En serio?"- Giró varias veces la cabeza en tono reprobatorio. –"Esa fue una muy mala idea. Ahora que cree que te interesa la floricultura, aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para instruirte en el asunto. En serio, Kanon, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así si ya sabes cómo es? Es como para que hubieses aprendido algo de Cáncer. Ahora ya ves cómo está: no lo deja en paz."

-"¡Ese no es el punto!"

-"Pues dime cuál es. Yo no me voy a tomar la molestia de andar adivinando…"

-"Ya no aguanto más estar aquí."- Milo se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia a sus palabras. –"¿No lo crees?"- Y señaló a un costado de su cama donde descansaba una mochila entreabierta por donde se asomaba la manga de una camisa. –"¡Hasta he planeado el irme!"

-"¿Y por qué no lo haces?"- El gemelo gruñó grave y ásperamente, haciendo un ruidito similar al de un gato a punto de lanzar un zarpazo. –"Si tanto te molesta estar aquí, deberías de irte."

-"No es tan fácil. No puedo dejar a Atena sola en manos de un montón de buenos para nada como ustedes."

Milo bajó sus manos a un costado y exhalo, entonando un silbido de desilusión.

-"Te aseguro que las cosas no se van a hacer más fáciles hasta que lo entiendas."

-"¡¿Entender qué?"- Exclamó al aire, preguntándole más a los dioses que pudiesen estar escuchando la conversación que a Milo.

-"Que no puedes vivir sin mí."

La seguridad de sus palabras irritó en extremo a Kanon, insultando su inteligencia y poniendo palabras en su boca. ¡Eso ya era demasiado!

-"¡Nunca había conocido a un mocoso tan orgulloso, petulante y egocéntrico como tú! Estás totalmente enfermo de la cabeza. Realmente estás convencido de que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, ¿no es así?"

Milo rascó su barbilla y calló por unos segundos.

-"Deja reconsidero mis palabras: no quieres vivir sin mí."- El primer reflejo de Kanon fue el seguir insultándolo pero por algún extraño motivo se encontró sin argumentos para refutar las palabras del otro. –"¿Por qué te es tan difícil aceptarlo?"

-"¿Y por qué tienes qué actuar como si supieras todo lo que pienso?"

-"No todo."

-"¿Es que las cosas no pueden regresar a como eran antes?"

-"Idiota. Si es porque ya no quería seguir así que hice todo esto."

-"¡Niñerías! ¡Eso es lo que hiciste!"

-"¿Y qué?"

-"¡Como sea!"

-"Como sea, ¿qué?"

-"¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Siempre lo haces!"

Y el menor sonrió tan ampliamente como si hubiese escuchado la mejor de las noticias.

-"¡Y así lo haré!"

Rendido, Kanon se recargó en contra de su puerta y cerró los ojos.

-"Demonios."


	31. Capítulo 30: Eros

_-"¿Quiere ser mi esclavo?"_

_-"No hay igualdad en el amor."- Respondí con solemnidad. –"Si se me deja optar entre gobernar o ser gobernado, me parece muy irritante el ser esclavo de una hermosa mujer. Pero, ¿dónde encontraría a una mujer que supiera cómo gobernar tranquila, llena de seguridad, incluso con dureza y que no buscara ganar sus poderes por medio de berrinches mezquinos?"_

_-"Oh, eso podría no ser tan difícil."_

_-"Usted cree…"_

_-"Yo, por ejemplo."- Rió y estiró su espalda hacia atrás. –"Yo tengo un talento innato para el despotismo. Y cuento con las pieles necesarias. ¡La última noche estaba usted realmente asustado de mí!"_

_-"Es cierto."_

_-"¿Y ahora?"_

_-"¡Ahora le tengo más miedo que nunca!"_

* * *

Se adentró sigilosamente al Tercer Templo.

La noche era oscura y ventosa pero sabía que el único modo en el que podría hablar con Saga de Géminis sería aprovechando las sombras y la hora tardía.

Desde hacía ya varios días que lo buscaba y el resultado era siempre el mismo: 'ahora no, estoy muy ocupado'. Milo no estaba muy seguro de qué se suponía que estaba haciendo pero estaba acostumbrado a la atareada agenda del mayor. Pero bien sabía que la agenda no tenía mucho qué ver: Saga le huía como a la peste con tal de no cruzar una palabra con él.

Era muy molesto, Milo pensaba. El sentirse ignorado por el gemelo mayor le quitaba parte del disfrute que le generaba el ignorar al gemelo menor.

A pesar de todo, el Santo de Escorpio entendía bien el enojo de su compañero. De estar en su lugar, él actuaría exactamente del mismo modo pero aquella no era una cuestión de quién tenía la razón (al menos, no tenía qué serlo). Ante sus ojos, era tan solo una lucha de orgullos que en esta ocasión estaba dispuesto a perder.

Milo era un hombre muy orgulloso pero si había alguien que pudiera superarlo, tenía que ser Saga de Géminis. En ese aspecto, Milo no podía hacer nada contra él.

Era por eso que lo buscaba, aunque no para disculparse y mostrarse arrepentido. El hacerlo sería una hipocresía que Saga fácilmente descubriría. Tan solo buscaba explicarle que entendía que, en efecto, lo que hizo fue algo estúpido y despreocupado y que, en efecto, pudo haber puesto su vida en peligro. Esperaba que para Saga fuera suficiente escuchar algo así como un 'tenías razón… aunque en realidad no la tenías porque a final de cuentas Kanon nunca me hizo daño'.

Si.

Tal vez omitiría la segunda parte.

Milo no estaba para nada conforme con el lugar en el que se encontraba. Odiaba aceptar sus errores por el simple hecho de que, ante sus ojos, no cometía ninguno. Al menos no muy frecuentemente y al menos no errores de los que valiera la pena disculparse. Sin embargo, el sentir el enojo de Saga le incomodaba. Desde pequeño aprendió a temerle al ceño fruncido del mayor y se tragaría su orgullo con tal de desaparecerlo.

Además, tenía qué admitirlo, no se sentía bien el portar su Armadura sin recibir la total aceptación del gran Saga de Géminis.

-"De toda la bendita gente del Santuario, ¿por qué tuve yo que terminar con los más locos de todos?"

Se preguntó para sí, como siempre recordándose que pudo haber sido peor. Al menos no terminó totalmente deschavetado como el Santo de Cáncer. Sí, señor. Tenía mucha suerte de ser un jovencito con tanta carisma, nobleza y sentido común, de lo contrario, en esos momentos ya estaría planeando el nuevo golpe de estado para derrocar a la Diosa.

El sonido de unos pasos interrumpió su loa a sí mismo.

Esperó detrás de una columna, tratando de ocultar al máximo su presencia para que el otro no tuviera el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Justo cuando lo tuvo enfrente, salió de su escondite, procurando ser silencioso y lento para no asustarlo demasiado.

Saga no pareció inmutarse pero Milo sabía que en el fondo le había dado una buena sorpresa.

-"¿No crees que ya estás algo grande para jugar a las escondidillas?"

-"Lo lamento."- Respondió con un ligero tono de burla. –"La noche estaba tan callada y las sombras tan largas que me pareció triste el perder la oportunidad."

-"¿Qué quieres?"

Milo apretó los labios, molesto por la rudeza de Saga. (Por otra parte, ¿no era él un irritante huésped sin invitación?)

-"Hablemos."

-"Ahora no, estoy muy cansado."- Pretendió seguir con su camino pero Milo se le interpuso.

-"¿Qué quieres que haga? De día estás demasiado ocupado, de noche demasiado cansado. Si no me atiendes ahora tendré que intentarlo en la madrugada. Tal vez así tenga mejor suerte."

-"Dime algo, Milo."- Le miró a los ojos, tan serio y expectante que el menor temió escuchar la pregunta. –"¿Acaso has venido a disculparte?"- Los labios de Milo se apretaron, negándose a mentir. –"Lo imaginaba."

-"Pero yo-"

-"Es una pena. Tú eres demasiado necio como para ofrecerme una disculpa sincera y yo soy demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que me equivoqué contigo."

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Me equivoqué contigo: no debí de dejarte solo por tanto tiempo. Debí de darme cuenta antes. No te cuidé como era mi deber. Le daré a Kanon la razón en algo: yo estaba demasiado ocupado como para darte la importancia que tú o cualquier otro aprendiz merecería. Actué de modo irresponsable."

Aquellas palabras despertaron la adormilada conciencia de Milo.

-"Por ti salí de esa maldita isla. Yo creo que hiciste exactamente lo que debías."

Saga sonrió de lado.

-"Por favor, muchacho. ¿Realmente crees que te llevé conmigo porque eras un niño prodigio o porque eras irresistiblemente simpático? A pesar de que eras prometedor, ha habido muchos otros que a esa edad te aventajaban y por mucho. Y ni siquiera me hagas comenzar con lo de la simpatía."- Milo sabía lo que seguía. No se atrevió a cubrirse los oídos pero bajó la mirada, avergonzado. –"Si te traje conmigo fue porque me pareció indicado el acoger a un aprendiz. La gente se fascinaría, ¿sabes?, si me convertía en maestro a tan corta edad."- Se alzó de hombros. –"Oviamente no estaba preparado para algo así.

-"Debes de admitir…"- Inició, buscando aminorar el efecto de aquellas crudas palabras. –"Que mi simpatía tuvo algo qué ver. Era un niñito adorable."- Sonrió al ver que los gestos de Saga se suavizaron.

-"Necesitaré tiempo."

Milo no se conformó con esa respuesta y mucho menos con la visión de Saga dando media vuelta para desaparecer. Odiaba aquella sensación de rechazo y estaba dispuesto a terminar con ella de una vez por todas.

-"¡Saga!"- Gritó frustrado. –"¡Regresa!"

Éste volteó pero no para verlo a él sino al recién llegado a quien apenas notaba: Kanon.

-"Préstamelo un rato."

Fue lo único que dijo antes de sujetarlo por la muñeca y llevárselo a rastras hacia el interior del Templo.

* * *

No estuvo muy seguro de cómo fue que inició.

Mucho menos el por qué permitió que llegara hasta ese punto.

Lo único que sabía era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Un cuerpo se mecía lentamente sobre él, entrelazando sus piernas y manteniendo sus labios unidos con un fuerte agarre en su nuca, temiendo que en algún momento quisiera escapársele.

Kanon, por su cuenta, se sentía más confiado y sus manos optaron por posarse en las caderas de su acompañante. No era que deseara que el contacto fuese más impetuoso (un poco más y la fibra de sus pantalones comenzaría a quemarse por la fricción), era tan solo que deseaba guiarlo hacia dónde era que tenía qué moverse.

Si algo había dejado en claro el muchachillo es que no era más que eso. Sus movimientos eran torpes y desesperados, como si fuesen los últimos de su vida ó, como Kanon sospechaba, los primeros de su existencia.

Debió de haberlo sospechado después de aquel beso. No solo no se tomó la molestia de darle alguna señal de que vendría sino que fue violento, arrebatado y hasta un poco doloroso. No estaba acostumbrado al choque de dientes, a las mordidas de labios ni a las uñas enterradas en la baja espalda.

¿El ser arrojado a la cama por alguien de menor estatura que él? Para ser sinceros, aquello casi le parecía un insulto. Tan solo le disculpó porque sabía que no podía pedir más de un novato y porque, a final de cuentas, ni el sabor de la sangre entremezclada le podría quitar aquella quemante sensación en su estómago. Por supuesto que no tenía nada qué ver con ese miedo subconsciente que aún sentía hacia el Escorpión. Para nada. No era que sus pellizcos le recordaran la oscura noche que heredó la Armadura de Géminis ni que sus mordidas le susurraran un 'si te escapas, te mato'. ¡Claro que no! Kanon no se amedrentaría tan fácilmente. A final de cuentas, estaba disfrutando el momento, ¿no?

Y, suponía, podía experimentar cosas así de cuando en cuando. Pero nunca se le haría costumbre. Ni hablar. Tendría qué enseñarle al ratoncito el sutil arte de la sensualidad si es que quería seguir con ese jueguito.

Pero Kanon ignoraba que Milo sabía un poco (si acaso sólo un poco) más de aquel tema de lo que él creía. Sus conocimientos no eran empíricos pero siendo un hombre curioso como el que era, entre sus repisas descansaban libros de Baudelaire, Ovidio, Goethe y algunos cuantos autores chinos en los que no quería detenerse a pensar. Además, siempre estaban aquellos encuentros amatorios ajenos con los que se llegó a topar durante sus ingenuos años de aprendiz. Siempre le pareció muy extraño el porqué sus ojos se negaban a alejarse de las parejas que buscaban refugio entre algunas rocas o árboles. Con el paso de los años descubrió que se debía a que su subconsciente capturaba la información que algún día le sería necesaria a su consciente.

Pero aquella noche no estaba de humor para coqueteos gráciles y sutiles. Esa noche no habría nada de la intensa mirada aproximándose, el dedo índice deslizándose suavemente sobre la comisura de la boca ni inquietos toqueteos en la ancha espalda del mayor. Eso lo guardaría para otra ocasión en donde su sed no fuese tan intensa.

Escondería a las doncellas de Jerusalén y a las viñas de Baal Ammon.

Guardaría los Casanova y los Don Juanes para otro encuentro.

Esa noche quedarían los ardores de las campesinas de Boccaccio y las damas crueles y pasionales de Sacher-Masoch.

La piel de su barbilla comenzó a quemarle, irritándose por la áspera barba que comenzaba a salir del rostro de Kanon. Sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse de tanto sujetarlo y sus piernas estaban cerca de acalambrarse por mantener sus caderas lo suficientemente elevadas.

Su corazón latía desbocado, ensordeciéndolo con su insistente tun-tun y su saliva, escurriéndosele por una comisura de la boca le hacía sonreír entre besos. Su estómago se volcaba cada vez que lograba que el otro emitiera algún sonidito por la garganta, ignorando que la suya ya llevaba mucho tiempo canturreando una grave canción.

Milo no se atrevió a alejarse de la boca de Kanon sino hasta que sus pulmones le obligaron a abandonar la faena. Se retiró a regañadientes, posando las manos en sus ya insensibles labios (sería buena idea ponerse un poco de hielo más tarde) pero sonrió al ver las venitas rojas hincharse en la palpitante boca del otro. Descansó su rostro entre su cuello, disfrutando de la agitada respiración de ambos y acariciando con la mano izquierda el suave lóbulo de la oreja del gemelo.

-"Por cierto…"- Inició una vez que recuperó el aire. –"Hay que dejar algunas cosas en claro."

-"Lo sé: no te acostumbres a esos besos babosos."

-"Ahá."- Milo le ignoró, aún concentrándose en su oreja. –"Eres mío."

-"Sí, ya me explicaste eso."

-"Y a mí no me gusta compartir mis cosas."

-"Entiendo."

-"No. No creo que entiendas."- Almacenó fuerzas y logró sentarse en la cama. –"Debes de ser muy cuidadoso. Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras yo no me entere."- Kanon frunció el ceño, ignorante a lo que el menor se refería. –"El problema está en si eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para que me dé cuenta."- Bajó el tono de la voz, sonando más severo. –"Y ten presente que estamos en el Santuario y que en el Santuario no hay tal cosa como secretos."- Continuó. –"Entonces destruiré la vida del pobre infeliz con el que me engañaste."

-"Eso no tiene sentido. Si te enoja tanto la infidelidad, ¿por qué no me haces algo a mí?"

-"No seas ridículo."- Tomó mucho aire. –"Si me molesta que me seas infiel es porque te quiero, si te quiero, querré estar contigo y no puedo hacer eso si te mato, ¿o sí? Esa es una buena noticia para ti. No te haré nada siempre y cuando me sirvas."

-"¿Te sirva? ¿Me has degradado a un par de botas?"

-"Te cuidaré mucho más que a mis botas, lo prometo."

-"Es confortante saberlo."- Mintió.

Milo permaneció en silencio por un rato, mirando hacia el cobertor y luciendo como si estuviera tomando una decisión. Debió de ser así porque de repente cerró los ojos, exhaló lentamente y se levantó.

-"Ahora que eso quedó establecido, me voy a terminar con lo que interrumpiste."

-"¿Saga?"

-"Alguien tiene qué dar el primer paso, ¿no? Y dudo que vaya a ser él."

-"¿Tú?"- Se movió hasta que su espalda quedó recargada en la pared, mostrando su descontento. –"Siempre haces lo posible para no tener qué disculparte y ahora le haces de voluntario."

-"No dije que me disculparía."

Kanon cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada a su mesa de noche.

-"Oye."

-"¿Eh?"

-"Es lo mismo contigo."- No alzó el rostro pero pudo imaginarse el del Escorpión, seguramente sorprendido por el repentino sonroje que cubrió sus mejillas. –"Todas esas cosas que dijiste, de las botas y de matar a otras personas. Es lo mismo contigo."

Milo rió y asintió.

-"No esperaba menos."- Peinó su cabello con los dedos de la mano y arregló su camisa, esperando lucir lo suficientemente decente y salió de la habitación. –"Buenas noches."- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-"Buenas."

Respondió Kanon, seguro que de buenas no tendrían nada.

Ya no tendría problemas y enojos negándole el sueño pero aquel ratoncito lo dejó demasiado despierto y alborotado como para permitirle pegar los ojos hasta dentro de la madrugada.

-"¡Dioses!"- Exclamó, tapándose el rostro con las manos. –"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"

Los Dioses no le contestaron pero Kanon juró que les escuchó reír.

* * *

_"La moraleja de este cuento es: cualquiera que permite que lo latigueen, merece ser latigueado."_

_-"Como has visto, yo he sido latigueado pero sané; las nubes rosas del ultrasensualismo han desaparecido y nunca nadie podrá hacerme creer nuevamente que estas 'manos sagradas de Benarés' o que el gallo de Platón sean la imagen de Dios."_

La Venus de las Pieles

Sacher-Masoch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tachaaaaaaaan! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no haya sido muy desagradable. Realmente fue un episodio que me costó muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo de escribir. XD Era de como 2 oraciones cada 30 minutos. Ojalá haya valido la pena. -.-  
> Las doncellas de Jerusalén y a las viñas de Baal Ammon son imágenes sacadas del Cantar de los Cantares. Uno de los libros de la Biblia, muy sensual pero muy cursi y perfecto cuando estás ridículamente enamorada.  
> Bueno, el capítulo en sí fue si bien no inspirado, sí motivado por La Venus de las Pieles. Éste es un libro muy corto de Sacher Masoch (¿de dónde creen que viene el término sadomasoquismo?). Es un escrito sexual y sensual pero no del mismo modo que Sade. Es más, en realidad nunca se describe nada explícitamente pero es más que suficiente para llevarte al mundo del ultrasensualismo. En él, un hombre busca con desesperación una mujer que lo someta de los modos más horribles posibles. Desafortunadamente para él, la encuentra y le hace pasar muchas barbaridades de las que se hace adicto hasta el punto que la misma dama comienza a sentir lástima por él.  
> Con las manos sagradas de Benarés y el gallo de Platón el autor se refiere a las mujeres.  
> Realmente es un libro muy interesante que define muy bien los erráticos sentimientos de las mujeres. Se los recomiendo mucho.  
> Mmm... creo que eso es todo por hoy. Ojalá no hayan odiado esto.  
> Se me cuidan mucho y nos andamos leyendo! Kissu!


	32. Capítulo 31: Aprosdoketou (Por Sorpresa)

Milo sonrió al darse cuenta de que Saga se encontraba en el baño de su templo. No le constaba pero suponía que durante su tiempo en la Cámara del Patriarca, el Santo de Géminis se enamoró de las largas estadías en las termas. Eso quería decir que en esos momentos se encontraba en su lugar favorito; y no hay mejor modo de atrapar a la gente de buen humor que la de buscándolos en su lugar favorito.

A menos claro que lo estuvieras interrumpiendo, llevándole un tema del que no quería escuchar y planeando no dejarlo ir hasta que te salieras con la tuya.

Escorpio torció la boca y exhaló una queda súplica a los Dioses. Consideró seriamente el dar media vuelta y salir huyendo a su Templo pero su orgullo no lo permitió: le dijo a Kanon que hablaría con su hermano y no saldría muy bien librado si se enteraba que se echó para atrás de último momento.

Mientras cruzaba el acceso al baño, se sorprendió por la carencia de vapor en el aire. Aquello le pareció extraño porque el suyo se nublaba cada que se abría la llave de agua caliente, incluso si se hacía por sólo unos cuantos minutos. Él se había asegurado de que así fuera, no solo porque disfrutaba del agua caliente sino porque ese era el clima favorito de los Bannik y siempre era bueno tener uno de esos cerca.

Después de una mirada más cuidadosa, descubrió el por qué del aire nítido y seco. En Escorpio, había tres pozas de agua. Una para el agua fría, una segunda para la caliente y una tercera para mezclarlas. En Géminis no existía el tercer aljibe. Era como si los constructores originales supieran que todos los Guardianes de la Tercera Casa serían lo suficientemente extremistas como para no necesitar un punto medio.

Encontró a Saga sumergido en la fosa de agua fría. Parecía que aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia (o bien fingía el no hacerlo). Su cuello se torcía hacia su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba profunda y serenamente, sus manos medio flotaban bajo el agua, meneándose de arriba para abajo al compás de su respiración y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

No era muy listo, Milo pensó, el dormitar en una bañera, pero dejó pasar aquel pensamiento suponiendo que ese hombre estaba tan acostumbrado a relajarse bajo el agua que ya no le importaba el cabecear y sumergirse, despertando agitado y con varias gotas de agua dentro de la nariz.

Caminó hacia él, cuidando de no pisar los charcos de agua en su camino. Nunca antes el eco de sus pasos le pareció tan fuerte y molesto. Debió de descalzarse antes de entrar.

-"¿Saga?"

-"¿Hm?"

La respuesta sorprendió a Milo. No porque fuese elocuente ni mucho menos sino porque no esperaba llamar su atención tan pronto. Había imaginado que el gemelo se haría el dormido hasta que le echaran agua en el rostro.

-"¿Podemos seguir hablando?"

-"¿Estábamos hablando?"

-"Claro que sí: hace rato, cuando abrías la boca y emitías palabras. ¿Recuerdas?"- Sumergió la mano derecha en el agua, retirándola inmediatamente debido a la baja temperatura. ¡Así que ese era su secreto! Después de tantas horas bajo el agua helada, no era de sorprender que sus facciones se tornaran duras e indiferentes.

Aunque era raro.

Seguramente Camus también se bañaba en agua fría y no era ni la mitad de estoico que Saga. (Aunque le pesara a Acuario el admitirlo.)

-"Creí que hasta tú sabrías que este no es un buen momento."- Finalmente abrió los ojos. –"Realmente detesto que me interrumpan cuando estoy aquí."

-"Lo sé."- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar las viejas historias de los guardias que entraron a la Cámara del Patriarca y nunca volvieron a salir. –"Lo sé. Lo siento, pero no me has dejado muchas opciones. Me imaginé que tolerarías más esto a que te despertara durante la madrugada."

-"Un par de horas más y no hubiera habido diferencia."

Saga tomó un poco de aire, bajando la cabeza y mojando su cabello. Cuando resurgió del agua, la piel de sus hombros se había enchinado, demostrando que aunque él ya estuviera acostumbrado a los baños fríos, su cuerpo no lo estaba tanto. Pasó sus manos por el rostro para deshacerse de las gotas que colgaban de sus cejas y nariz.

-"Te daré la razón en eso."

-"Dime algo, si no quise hablar contigo antes, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?"

-"Me sorprendes. ¿Realmente creías que me daría por vencido tan fácilmente?"

-"Por otro lado, te creía más listo como para querer insistir después de lo que acaba de pasar."- Milo arqueó la ceja. –"¿O me dirás que lo que hacías con mi hermano era dialogar sobre la república de lo justo?"- Escorpio se mordió la mejilla, dejando caer su peso y sentándose sobre los fríos mosaicos de mármol. Ni siquiera intentó contestar. –"No creo que sea necesario que comente al respecto pero me gustaría que tuvieras un poco de consideración y actuaras con un poco más de recato."

-"¿Es que tienes qué saberlo todo?"- Suspiró derrotado, de repente hallando interés en la suela de sus botas.

Géminis sonrió, alegrándose por lo que él consideraba un cumplido.

-"No lo hago."- Quiso mostrarse humilde. –"Pero tengo un buen par de ojos que me ayudan a ver lo obvio. Tu barbilla se ha enrojecido, lo cual me hace pensar que estuvo en contacto con barba a medio crecer o bien te pareció divertido el rasparte con las uñas durante un par de minutos."

-"Debido a que tienes buena imaginación, no te explicaré cuál de los dos escenarios es el correcto."- Alzó la mirada. –"No hicimos nada malo."

-"Difiero con tu punto de vista."

-"¿Qué es lo que lo convierte en algo tan terrible?"

-"Ya lo he dicho antes: todo."

-"Seremos cuidadosos. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse."- Milo habló antes de pensar y se arrepintió. La idea de ocultarse no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y si bien no estaba en sus planes el hablar con el mundo de su recién iniciada relación, no deseaba fingir que no existía. Desafortunadamente, en la desesperación de buscar la aceptación del mayor, sus palabras comenzaron a entorpecerse.

-"Sería imposible para ti ocultar ese secreto. Bien sé yo los deseos que tienes de ostentar a mi hermano como un trofeo."

-"¿Trofeo? No. No como eso."- Sólo como su propiedad.

-"Además, aún si desearas ocultarlo con todas tus fuerzas, Kanon no te imitaría. E incluso si lo hiciera, el Santuario está lleno de ojos y de oídos. En unos cuantos días todos sabrán de esto."

-"El mal está hecho, entonces. No hay necesidad de seguir mortificándose por el asunto."

-"Entonces deja que me mortifique por otras cosas: eres un niño. ¿Qué harás cuando Kanon empiece a exigirte cosas que esperaría de un compañero de su edad?"

Milo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-"Habrá tiempo para eso. Es lo de menos."- Calló por unos instantes. –"Y ya no soy un niño. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que soy más maduro que él."

Saga movió ligera, muy ligeramente la cabeza. Aquel movimiento podía interpretarse como un 'sí'.

-"Más bien, eres menos inmaduro. Por eso mismo deberías de ser más cuidadoso. Su estilo de vida es muy diferente al tuyo. Él es parte de un mundo que tú no conoces y que no podrías entender."

-'Estás exagerando.'- Quiso decir, pero por algún motivo le faltaron fuerzas para hacerlo. –"¿Te refieres al mundo real?"- El valor regresó a sus labios. –"¿A ese en el que no estoy protegido por las paredes de mi Templo y el aburrimiento?"

-"Esto no terminará bien."- Se apresuró en decir. –"Me pesa lo suficiente el saber que tendré qué estar ahí cuando eso ocurra y si puedo evitarme el camino que los llevará a ese fin, lo haré."

Por varios segundos sólo se escuchó el sonido del agua ondeando alrededor del cuerpo de Saga.

-"No voy a cambiar de opinión."

-"Lo sé, muchacho. Sólo te pido que no pretendas que yo cambie la mía. Al menos no ahora. Al menos no hasta que me demuestren que pueden hacer esto sin matarse ni avergonzarse a sí mismos."- Aunque aquellas palabras pretendieron darle un poco de esperanza a Milo, fueron más bien recibidas como una burla, como si le hablara de un imposible.

Después de verificar que Milo no tenía nada más que decirle, salió del agua. Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse mientras salía de la habitación.

-"Por favor apaga las antorchas antes de salir."- Indicó el mayor mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Milo gruñó, con su puño provocó algunas ráfagas de aire y terminó con la tarea impuesta pero no se fue del Templo. Permaneció por varios minutos viendo los reflejos en el agua de la tenue luz que alcanzaba a colarse por las ventanas de la habitación.

Entendía los sentimientos de Saga pero no estaba de acuerdo con ellos y eso le inquietaba. Después de tantos años idealizando al gemelo, le era difícil el tragarse la idea de que podía equivocarse, sobre todo si no había alguna deidad maligna a quien atañerle su mal juicio.

¿Y si Saga tenía razón y acababa de comenzar un viaje en un tren que estaba próximo a descarrilarse?

Pero entonces un Bannik, seguramente agradeciéndole por sus anteriores cortesías para con él, acarició su espalda y sopló sobre su nuca una tenue brisa. Milo inhaló y pudo apreciar el mezclado aroma de su propio cabello y de aquel que hacía unos minutos se enredaba en él.

-'¿Qué importa si el tren se descarrila?'- Pensó entonces. –'Mientras dure será un recorrido divertido.'

De ese modo, decidido que era hora de terminar con su día, salió del cuarto de baño y se encaminó a su propio Templo.

Casi se fue de espaldas cuando vio un cuerpo sentado frente a la Casa de Escorpio.

¿Es que ese día no terminaría nunca?

-"Te has equivocado, Cicno. La Casa de tu maestro queda dos Templos más arriba."

-"Has tardado mucho."- Hyoga se puso de pie y le miró acusadoramente. –"He estado esperando por mucho rato."

-"Ven."- Le indicó que lo siguiera al interior de su Templo. Sin mencionar palabra, caminaron hasta llegar al recibidor y le ofreció asiento en uno de los sillones. Hyoga rehusó la oferta. –"Al menos déjame ofrecerte una taza de té."

-"De hecho…"

Milo se paró en seco y le lanzó una de esas miradas asesinas que hacían retroceder casi a cualquiera.

-"Deja adivino: has venido a hablar conmigo y no tienes tiempo para tomar, comer o descansar. ¿Qué puedo decirte, Hyoga? Estoy exhausto y si no te he corrido a patadas es porque mi maestro, a diferencia de otros, me enseñó algo de cortesía. Si no estás dispuesto a condescenderme y permitirme que descanse los pies por un momento, entonces tendré que pedirte que te vayas."

-"Esto es importante."

-"Tu maestro…"- Se desparramó sobre el sofá, quitándose las botas y tallándose los ojos. –"Obviamente tiene algo que ver con tu maestro."

-"Hice lo que me dijiste. Hablé con él."

-"¿Quieres que te dé un premio?"

-"Todo este tiempo ha estado así porque le molesta que pases tiempo con Kanon."

Milo parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido por aquella declaración. Nunca se imaginó que Camus hablaría de algo así con alguien que no estuviera involucrado.

-"¿Él te dijo eso?"

-"No, pero me es fácil leerlo por sus acciones."

-"Entonces sí sabes leer."- Murmuró Escorpio. –"Y estás aquí porque piensas que si tu maestro cree en algo es porque tiene que ser cierto, ¿no? Y que en realidad tú mismo no entiendes los motivos que te han traído hasta aquí pero que no te irás hasta que entre en razón y acepte que Kanon es lo peor que le pudo pasar al Santuario y que tengo qué alejarme de él."

-"Sé que suena ridículo."- Tuvo que admitir. –"Pero mi maestro seguramente ha visto algo que tú no. O tal vez conoce un lado de Kanon que los demás no han visto."

Milo no pudo evitar reír, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y manteniéndola pegada al respaldo del asiento.

-"Tu maestro es un hombre muy perceptivo, eso es cierto. Pero en estos momentos estoy de buen humor y me jactaré de que pocas personas conocen a Kanon más que yo; siendo pocas tal vez una o ninguna. Además…"- Tomó aire y bostezó. Realmente tenía mucho sueño. –"Hacía no mucho me decías que Kanon era un buen hombre que había admitido todos sus errores y que merecía el perdón. ¿Por qué has cambiado tan fácilmente de idea? Lo lamento, pero tus argumentos son realmente pobres. Te aconsejo que la próxima vez que desees iniciar una discusión, te prepares un poco más."

-"Camus es tu amigo. ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que él dice?"

-"Hyoga…"- Sonrió de medio lado, tomando una decisión. "Dime algo, ¿sabes precisamente…"- Acentuó aquella palabra. –"por qué le molesta que esté cerca de Kanon?"- Hyoga bajó la mirada. Milo adivinó que preparaba algún argumento, más lo detuvo antes de tiempo. –"Lo imaginé."- Cerró los ojos. –"No te diré qué es lo que realmente pasa por su mente. Como ya te he dicho, no tengo el derecho para hacer tal cosa. Tan sólo te diré que le preocupa mi extrema cercanía hacia Kanon."

El menor inclinó la cabeza, no hallando interés en la declaración anterior.

-"Eso es obvio."

-"No, muchacho. No."- Sonrió. –"Extrema cercanía. ¿Has escuchado? Te lo pondré de otro modo."- Se inclinó hacia delante, endureciendo sus facciones y mirándolo con malicia. Por unos segundos, un extraño brillo rojo cruzó sus pupilas. –"Es mío."- Una vocecita de alegría gritó dentro de su cabeza. ¡Cuánto les agradecía a los Dioses la oportunidad de decirle a Hyoga aquellas palabras! (Y que fuesen ciertas y confirmadas, por supuesto.)

-"¿Qué?"- El buen sabor de boca desapareció al notar el total desentendido de Hyoga.

-"Es mío. Como Hilias de Heracles como Patroclo de Aquiles. Esas historias sí te las sabes, ¿no?"

El rubio abrió la boca, totalmente sorprendido. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y un escalofrío recorrió su nuca.

-"¿Qué?"- Repitió, como si cualquier otra palabra se hubiera borrado de su mente.

-"Lo que oyes, muchacho. Lo que oyes. No me mires así. Me imagino que este tipo de cosas deben de ser muy raras fuera del Santuario pero aquí es normal. Quiero decir, ¿has visto a las Koree? A lado de ellas, las Erinias lucen como un montón de ninfas coquetas."- Hubiera seguido hablando pero notó que, incluso bajo la pobre luz de un par de antorchas, Hyoga comenzó a perder color. –"¿Estás bien?"- Preocupado, se puso de pie.

-"¿Camus sabe de esto?"- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué si no se tomaría esto tan en serio?"

Aquella respuesta empeoró por mucho la situación. Por unos segundos, Milo creyó que el niño se desmayaría.

-'Genial.'- Pensó, adivinando los pensamientos de Hyoga y confirmando por primera mano que el muchacho realmente era bastante bueno con eso de leer entre líneas. ¡Acababa de descubrir que su maestro estaba celoso! –'Ya lo traumé de por vida. Camus me matará.'- De repente, se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Miró hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones e identificó la presencia de su hermana. –"Dánae."- Susurró, temiendo alterar aún más los nervios de Hyoga. –"¿Qué haces despierta? Vete a dormir."

-"Quería un vaso con agua."- Curiosa, caminó hacia ellos. –"¿Qué le hiciste?"- Exclamó al notar la palidez del rubio. –"¿Le picó uno de tus bichos? ¿Llamo a alguien?"

-"Sólo trae una taza de té de tila y cierra la boca."

-"No."- Tartamudeó. –"No. Ya es tarde. Lo mejor… lo mejor será que me vaya. Yo…"- Exhaló de un modo extraño, como mezclando un grito mudo con una risa nerviosa. –"Lo siento, yo no puedo…"- Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó su camino hacia la salida. –"Tengo que pensar bien sobre esto."

Los hermanos permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, Maias imaginándose las cosas terribles que le pudo haber hecho Milo a ese pobre muchacho y Milo inventándose pretextos para cuando Camus le reclamara que había vuelto loco a su alumno.

No tardaron en darse cuenta de que sus imaginaciones estaban demasiado cansadas como para llegar a una respuesta.

-"Me voy a dormir. Sea lo que sea, me preocuparé de ello hasta mañana."

-"Si. Es muy tarde. O más bien, muy temprano."

Ambos caminaron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones y justo cuando la menor desaparecía detrás de la puerta, el mayor recordó algo.

-"¿Y tu vaso de agua?"

Maias se alzó de hombros. Aquella había sido tan solo una excusa para salir del cuarto y escuchar con mayor claridad los murmullos que le llegaban desde el recibidor. Desafortunadamente olvidó que su hermano era algo así como un superhéroe con poderes místicos y la descubrió antes de que escuchara algo interesante.

-"No te habrás creído esa, ¿o sí?"

Milo negó con la cabeza, tallándose nuevamente los ojos y siguiendo hacia su habitación.

-"¡Ojalá que un Bodach te atosigue por el resto de la noche!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol Originalmente, la escena con Hyoga iba a ser muy conflictiva y un dramón. ... Como pueden ver, salió mas bien chistosa. La verdad que mientras escribía este capie supuse que una actitud como esta, de sorpresa más que indignación, sería la más adecuada. ^^' Nyo... yo no nací para escribir angst.  
> Sobre los Bannik, estos son espíritus etéreos de la mitología eslava que viven en las casas de baño. Se puede reconocer la visita de un Bannik porque sentirás cómo una caricia recorre tu espalda. Casi siempre aparecen antes de recibir buenas noticias aunque también advierten con arañazos cuando algo malo va a pasar.


	33. Capítulo 32: Anesthesia (Estupor)

Caminaba hacia el Templo de Atena. La Diosa le había mandado llamar y como era de esperarse, salió inmediatamente en su búsqueda. Sin embargo, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se dio cuenta de que no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Es más, ni siquiera había puesto un pie fuera de la Octava Casa.

Se rascó la cabeza y se alzó de hombros mientras pensaba algo así como 'Oh, bueno, esto no está sirviendo de nada. Vayamos a dormir.' Sólo que en lugar de ir a su cama, terminó sentándose en una de las mesas del restaurante que solía visitar en Rhodorio. No recordaba que aquella terraza estuviese adentro de su habitación pero en aquel momento pareció tener sentido.

Ordenó cabrito asado pero no se molestó al recibir sopa de pasta en su lugar. No se dio cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía sino hasta que sintió frío en los pies. Miró hacia el suelo y pudo ver que estaba parado sobre un enorme charco de agua helada.

Congelante.

Sacudió su cuerpo violentamente y despertó.

-"Bitseach!"- Aquel grito fue tan solo la introducción de un montón de palabrerías más. –"¡Camus!"- Exclamó una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y de quién era el culpable del dolor en los dedos de sus pies. –"¡Te voy a matar!"- Pero una fría mirada de su compañero fue suficiente para darle a entender que no le despertó como parte de una broma. Acuario parecía estar muy enojado.

Milo agradeció en voz baja que sus pies fuesen los únicos congelados.

-"Hyoga llegó muy tarde anoche, ¿sabes?"- Escuchó a Milo tragar saliva, acto que avivó las sospechas con las que había bajado hacia su Templo. –"Lucía muy nervioso. Demasiado nervioso, yo diría. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos. Sólo balbuceó cosas que no pude entender y se encerró en su habitación."

-"¿Ahá?"- Fingió poner toda su atención en descongelar sus piernas, indispuesto a declararse culpable tan rápidamente. –"Tal vez escuchó el alarido de un Banshee."

-"Ó las palabras imprudentes de cierto compañero de armas."

-"Esa es una posibilidad pero, ¿qué no sabes que la respuesta más simple es siempre la correcta?"

-"Vaya."- Frunció el ceño y posó su barbilla sobre sus dedos índice y pulgar. –"Difícilmente llamaría una solución sencilla a la invención de entidades paranormales."

-"¿Invención?"

-"¿Qué le dijiste?"

-"Nada tan terrible."- Comenzó a masajear las puntas de sus pies mientras buscaba con la mirada algún par de calcetines usados que pudiera aprovechar. –"Sólo la verdad."

-"A menos que le hayas dicho que contrajo una enfermedad mortal, dudo mucho que 'sólo la verdad' lo haya dejado tan turbado."

-"Ah…"- Finalmente, encontró unos calcetines debajo de un montón de ropa sucia. –"¿Qué no sabías que la verdad puede llegar a ser perturbante?"

-"Milo…"

Éste arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos, advertido por el amenazante tono de Camus que ya era hora de dejar de hacerse el tonto.

-"Yo no hubiera querido decírselo. No porque temiera que se lo tomara a mal sino porque son mis asuntos; y sabes bien que no me gusta que se entrometan en mis asuntos."- Camus asintió, dándole pauta para continuar. –"Quiso hacérselas de detective. De juez. Llegó aquí diciéndome qué era lo que tenía que hacer pero sin darme motivos para escucharle. Fue verdaderamente irritante. Antes de regañarme por esto, deberías de darme una medalla por no haberle partido la cara. Me dijo que tenía que alejarme de Kanon y yo simplemente le dije por qué no podía hacerlo."

Acuario asintió nuevamente, meditando las palabras que acababa de escuchar y apretando los labios, señal inequívoca del enojo estaba lejos de pasársele.

-"Entiendo. Admito que Hyoga no se comportó del modo correcto pero esa no es excusa. Tú eres el mayor. Debiste de ser más maduro en lugar de andar espetando ese tipo de cosas ante un niño…"

-"¿Qué no ves? Precisamente alguien tiene qué hablar de ese tipo de cosas con él. ¡No sabe nada de nada!"

-"De todas formas, no podías esperar que comprendiera este asunto así como así. Te lo he dicho antes, ¿no? Si bien no es un muchacho especialmente religioso, siente mucho respeto hacia las reglas de su Libro, aquel que le inculcó su madre."

-"Tonterías. No creo que se haya puesto así por miedo a su Dios. Si así fuera, sólo se hubiese sorprendido, tal vez enojado, pero no hubiera llegado al borde del colapso nervioso."

-"¿Entonces? Ya que pareces entender a mi alumno a la perfección, hazme el favor de explicarme por qué está encerrado en su habitación negándose a desayunar."

-"Bueno, para empezar…"- Miró hacia la ventana para confirmar que el sol ni siquiera había salido. –"No son ni las seis de la mañana. En segundo lugar, tú mismo lo dijiste: es un niño. Sabrá mucho sobre la amistad, el amor, la lealtad y todas esas cosas bonitas. Ayer vio un poquito de lo que es la malicia y la pasión y el descubrir que tú estuvieras involucrado en algo así le aterrorizó."

-"¿Involucrado?"

Escorpio apenas y escuchó aquella palabra. Estaba tan entusiasmado hablando que no le prestó atención.

-"Ese muchacho te ha tenido en un pedestal durante toda su vida. ¡El más fuerte, el más sabio, el más más!"- Rió secamente. –"Y aunque admirable, he de decir que aquella idea es muy pobre. Ayer por primera vez en su vida comprendió que había algo más en tu cerebrito que la Diosa y que la lealtad."

-"Es en esta parte en la que me explicarás, precisamente, qué loca idea se le metió a Hyoga."

-"¿Loca idea? No, no. Sabe que el único motivo porque me quieres lejos de Kanon es porque tienes celos."- Dio un respingo al darse cuenta de las intenciones asesinas de Camus. Nervioso, optó por iniciar su defensa aún antes de ser acusado. –"Yo no le dije nada. Él se dio cuenta por sí mismo."

-"Dudo que se haya enterado de ese asunto por arte de magia. Seguramente tus torpes palabras fueron las que se lo dieron a entender."

-"Yo opino que lo mejor es convencernos de que Hyoga se ha hecho muy perspicaz."- Escuchó a Camus exhalar pesadamente, relajando sus hombros, luciendo rendido y preocupado. –"No te pongas así. ¿Por qué es tan terrible que el niño sepa que estás celoso? ¿No es normal? Él lo entenderá tarde o temprano."

El otro quiso iniciar su respuesta con un 'No estoy celoso.' pero adivinó que de nada servirían esas palabras. Sería estúpido negarlo después de haberlo aceptado (renuentemente).

-"Creo que no entiendes bien la gravedad del asunto. En realidad no sabes por qué se puso tan nervioso."

-"Aparentemente no."

-"Lo que se ha dicho de nosotros desde hace tanto… Hyoga seguramente ha comenzado a creerlo."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tu y yo…"- Negó varias veces con la cabeza, renuente a continuar con su oración.

-"Ah…"- Pensó en la situación por un par de segundos. –"Aaah…"- Apenas entonces Milo admitió que se habían metido en una situación verdaderamente incómoda. –"No… él no podría llegar a pensar eso. Nos conoce. Se hubiera dado cuenta si algo…"- Él tampoco se atrevió a continuar.

-"Dudo que en estos momentos esté pensando con mucha claridad. Además…"

-"¿Además?"

-"Nada."- Dejó su asiento al borde de la cama de su anfitrión. –"No sé cómo voy a sacarlo de su error y todo esto por tu culpa."

-"Yo puedo hablar con él."

-"No. Conociéndolos, sólo empeorarían las cosas."

-"Si."- Le dio toda la razón a su compañero. –"Pero podría traumarlo con algo más, así se olvida de este asunto."

-"¿Es que no te puedes tomar nada en serio?"

Milo sonrió y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda..

-"Claro que sí. Pero no me gusta preocuparme por cosas que sé que saldrán bien."

Camus no estaba muy seguro de confiar en el optimismo de Milo pero quería creer que tenía razón.

-"Por cierto, ¿no crees que deberías de limpiar este lugar? Lo has convertido en un basurero."

-"No puedo evitarlo. Dánae me malcrió ayudándome con el quehacer y ahora se rehúsa a entrar. Dice que no pondrá un pie aquí mientras tenga a Scarlet."

Camus no pareció muy sorprendido por la respuesta y decidió salir de la habitación.

-"Es una niña bastante cautelosa. Deberías de ser un poco más como ella."

-"Nunca."- Bufó antes de concentrarse en buscar algún par de pantalones limpios. –"Si acaso, ella debería de parecerse más a mí."

* * *

Sin palabras.

Así quedó Hyoga después de la revelación del día anterior.

La situación le parecía tan extraña que todavía le era difícil el creérselo, pero algo era seguro: las imágenes que Milo generó en su mente serían más que suficiente para mantenerlo despierto por al menos dos noches más.

Ahora que lo razonaba, (y tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo durante su noche en vela), la verdad era que no había sido una noticia tan sorprendente. Ya había escuchado algunos rumores al respecto pero falló en prestarles atención en su momento. Después de todo, el Santuario era un lugar lleno de chismosos y era necesario mantener siempre un oído muy selecto que sólo recopilara la información que fuera veraz.

Siendo la mitad de lo que se decía un montón de mentiras y la otra mitad un montón de exageraciones, no podía culpársele por no haber abierto los ojos ante la muy pequeña proporción de palabras que pudiesen tener algo de verdad.

Lo que más le inquietaba era el hecho de saber a su maestro enredado en semejante asunto. Tenía que admitirlo, después de todo lo que Kanon había hecho por ellos, sería necio el creer que fuera una mala persona. Camus lo criticaba subjetivamente y apenas se daba cuenta de ello. Los motivos que pudiera tener para esta crítica carente de fundamentos le llenaban la cabeza de temores, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera creído conocer a un Santo de Acuario para de repente abrir los ojos ante una persona totalmente diferente.

Bien, exageraba.

No era totalmente diferente. Era sólo que le parecía imposible el acostumbrarse a la idea de que su maestro pudiese llegar a sentir cosas como el resentimiento y los celos.

Lo que lo llevaba a otro pensamiento.

Uno de los rumores en el Santuario ya había probado ser más que un montón de mentiras elaboradas. ¿Sería tan difícil de creer que ése fuese sólo uno de los varios casos excepcionales en donde los chismes no fuesen otra cosa sino la mera verdad?

Ya había escuchado algo después de la Batalla de las 12 Casas pero nunca tuvo razones para prestarle atención. Si bien le era muy claro el apego de su maestro hacia el Santo de Escorpio, le parecía algo tan natural que nunca pensó que pudiera haber algo más.

Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Las cartas, los comentarios, las miradas; de repente todos ellos adquirieron nuevos significados a los que aún no terminaba de darles nombre. ¿Era eso realmente posible o estaba siendo paranoico?

Y, de cualquier forma, ¿qué es lo que él podía hacer al respecto?

A final de cuentas, él era un mero espectador en todo ese asunto y, por la actitud que dos de los tres involucrados habían tomado, sabía muy bien que sus palabras tendrían tan poco efecto como el de una gota de tinta derramándose en el mar.

Pensaba en aquello mientras se alejaba del Penúltimo Templo, dispuesto a esconderse de Camus hasta que su mente se aclarara y su estómago digiriera las precipitadas confesiones del Octavo Guardián. (Porque, por supuesto, todo eso era su culpa. Si él no hubiese hablado de más, no estaría tan consternado en esos momentos).

Tan distraído caminaba que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de cruzarse con Kanon de Géminis. No notó su presencia hasta que tropezó con el mayor, causándole una conmoción tal como si hubiese chocado contra una pared invisible.

-"Te ves terrible."- Pronunció secamente, frunciendo el ceño y sin prestarle demasiada atención, visiblemente enojado por el descuido de Hyoga. –"Si eres tan malo con la bebida, deberías de alejarte de ella."

Después del tajante consejo, se alzó de hombros y siguió con su camino, adentrándose entre los pilares del Templo frente al que se encontraban. El primer instinto de Hyoga fue el de seguirlo. Sentía que debía de disculparse por haberlo juzgado mal pero para cuando se dio cuenta de que Kanon nunca se había enterado de eso (y que, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no le hubiese interesado), ya había llamado su atención.

-"¡Kanon!"

El aludido le mostró nuevamente su ceño fruncido, apretando ligeramente la boca e inclinando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pierna izquierda.

Sintiéndose aún a tiempo de enmendar su error, se le ocurrió decir algo estúpido como '¿qué hora es?' o '¿tendrás algún remedio para la resaca?'. Después de eso saldría huyendo de ahí y Kanon no volvería a pensar en él durante toda la mañana.

Desafortunadamente, ese no era un buen día para Hyoga pues muy tarde descubrió que el Templo al que se adentraban no era otro sino el perteneciente a Milo y que, como si fuera poco, Camus de Acuario parecía estar ahí de visita.

-"¿Hyoga?"

-"¿Maestro?"

Milo, quien había acompañado a su amigo hasta la salida, quedó inmóvil frente a los tres hombres que le visitaban. Pasaba sus ojos de uno a otro, esperando impacientemente a que alguien se atreviera a romper el silencio.

Sus cejas se curvearon, preocupadas, al darse cuenta de que Kanon no tenía problemas en ser el primero en hablar.

-"Me sorprendes, Camus. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que tu alumno tome tanto entre semana? ¿Qué no sabes que ese es un muy mal vicio? Al menos deberías de enseñarle un poco de decencia y decirle que no salga de su habitación hasta que esas enormes ojeras desaparezcan de su rostro."

-"Es una pena que no te quedes a desayunar."- Interrumpió el dueño del Templo, esperando cambiar de tema y evitar que la situación se hiciese más incómoda todavía. –"Ven a cenar, entonces. Le diré a Dánae que haga cabrito."

-"Ah, no."- Milo debió de imaginarse que Kanon no dejaría ir la oportunidad de hacer rabiar a Camus. –"Nada de eso."- Caminó hacia él, estirando su brazo derecho y pasándolo sobre sus hombros. –"Tú me debes como veinte comidas gratis. Ya cuando esté satisfecho podrás ofrecerle a él las sobras."

Camus resopló, emitió un muy débil gruñido y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a su Templo en cuanto antes.

-"Kanon tiene razón, Hyoga."- Dijo antes de perderse de vista. –"Deberías de ir a descansar. No es adecuado que te muestres a los demás con un rostro tan descompuesto."

Sabiendo que no tenía más opción, Hyoga asintió y caminó detrás de él, imaginándose que tendría qué quedarse en su habitación durante varias horas antes de atreverse a poner un pie fuera de ella.

-"¿Kanon?"

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Realmente disfrutas tanto el meterme en problemas?"

-"Por supuesto."

-"Debería de matarte."- Pero un beso en su oreja le hizo olvidarse del enojo.

-"Desayunemos. Mientras, cuéntame más del cabrito que mencionaste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡YAY! Estamos de regreso. Después de mucho tiempo. *coff*  
> Una Banshee es un espíritu femenino que avisa por medio de alaridos la muerte próxima de un pariente cercano. =D También es el nombre de un reproductor de audio y de una motoneta.  
> Bueno... no tengo gran comentario sobre este capítulo. Los dos siguientes capies tendrán todavía a mucho Hyoga pero después de eso podremos olvidarnos de él. Kufufufufu.  
> Etto... mmm... eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias como siempre y lamento la larga espera. Ya todo está más tranquilo jojo


	34. Capítulo 33: Dioxis (Cacería)

-"¿Estás seguro de esto? No sé si debamos-"

-"No seas cobarde, he hecho esto desde que tenía cuatro años."

-"De algún modo eso no me hace sentir mejor."

-"¡Mira, Seiya!"- Una tercera y aguda voz rompió la discusión. –"¡Ahí hay uno! ¡Es mío!"

El niño pelirrojo salió corriendo detrás de un conejo marrón quien, al verse amenazado, inició su carrera desesperada hacia el interior del bosque.

-"Sigo creyendo que no deberíamos de cazar dentro del Santuario. ¿Realmente está permitido?"

Seiya se cruzó de brazos, estirando cómicamente su espalda hacia atrás e inflando sus mejillas.

-"¡Debe de estarlo! ¡A todos los aprendices nos envían a cazar de cuando en cuando! No tendría sentido que nos enviaran a hacer algo ilegal, ¿o sí?"

-"Supongo que no…"

Pero Hyoga aún no estaba muy convencido. Si bien no era precisamente un ávido lector, no le era necesario serlo para saber de las muchas historias de la Diosa de la Cacería castigando a los imprudentes que se atrevían a pisar tierras sagradas. Ninguna de esas historias terminaba bien y temía acabar del mismo modo que todos esos hombres desafortunados.

Kiki apareció nuevamente, esta vez apresando con los brazos al conejo que intentaba escapar del torpe y descuidado agarre.

-"¡Aquí está! ¡Mira, Seiya! ¡Te dije que lo atraparía sin problemas!"

-"Eso no es justo. Tendrás qué hacerlo como nosotros: sin teletransportación."

-"¿Por qué?"- Sonrió amplísimamente, hinchado de orgullo. –"Ah, ya veo. Me tienes envidia porque a mi lado eres tan lento como una tortuga."

El niño se desbarató en carcajadas al ver que su insulto tuvo más que éxito en irritar al mayor. El conejo aprovechó su descuido y salió corriendo.

-"¿Lo has visto? Eso demuestra que no eres más que un principiante."- Se arremangó la camiseta y salió corriendo detrás del asustadizo animal. –"¡Ve cómo trabaja un verdadero experto!"

Hyoga permaneció en su lugar por largo rato, adivinando que aquella tarde sería mucho más agitada de lo que esperaba. Aún así, siguió a sus compañeros (quienes ya se habían perdido entre los árboles).

Cuando Seiya le invitó a pasar la tarde con él y Kiki, su primera reacción fue la de negarse rotundamente pero terminó accediendo cuando recordó los acontecimientos de aquella mañana. Sabía que le tomaría mucho tiempo armarse de valor para hablar con su maestro y decidió al menos pasar aquel tiempo haciendo algo de provecho.

Claro que nunca se imaginó que terminaría yendo de caza, fungiendo como el padre de dos mocosos malcriados e hiperactivos.

Aunque debió de haberlo sabido. Ahora que Shiryu no estaba, no había nadie con la paciencia suficiente como para mantener a Seiya al margen.

No era que no estuviese acostumbrado al infantil comportamiento de Seiya. Tampoco era que le molestara (de hecho, el escuchar su gruesa y desbocada risa siempre le hacía sonreír con nostalgia).

Si acaso, su actitud le sorprendía. Le era imposible comprender el cómo un hombre que había pasado por tanto pudiese mantener su sencillez y franqueza. Poniéndolo a lado de Kiki, era difícil adivinar cuál de los dos era el más inmaduro y, si bien ambos habían demostrado que tenían la capacidad de enseriarse cuando era necesario, siempre regresaban a su estado basal.

En Kiki no era sorprendente: los niños son siempre los que se mantienen más fieles a sí mismos.

¿En Seiya?

Su capacidad para actuar tan despreocupadamente le maravillaba tanto como le inquietaba.

Cierta parte de él deseaba aprender de su amigo.

Su subconsciente necesidad de tomarse todo en serio comenzaba a desquiciarlo.

-"¿Seiya?"- Decidió alzar la pregunta después de que la cacería terminara. Los tres descansaban en un amplio claro cerca del río y mientras Kiki dormitaba sobre el pasto, los otros dos remojaban sus rostros con un poco de agua. –"¿A ti te gustaría saberlo todo de Marin?"

Después de extrañarse por pregunta, Seiya rascó su cabeza un par de veces y pensó en la respuesta.

-"Claro que sí. Marin-san es muy importante para mí."- Su tono se suavizó, haciéndole sonar muy diferente a como casi siempre lo hacía. –"Pero Shaina-san me ayudó a comprender que hay cosas en las que no tengo que insistir."

-"No hablas sólo de su máscara, ¿verdad?"- Seiya rió como respuesta. –"Yo también pensaba así. Yo quería saberlo todo de mi maestro."- Recapacitó sus palabras. –"No. Más bien creía saberlo todo pero ahora me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosas que hubiera preferido no saber."

-"¿Cómo qué?"

-"Para empezar, su café es horrible. Ni a Isaac ni a mí nos servía porque decía que el café nos alteraría demasiado. Qué bueno que no lo hizo. Creo que eso hubiese sido peor que aguantar su avena."- Tembló al imaginarse las noches en vela que aquel cargado café les produciría. –"Además, yo no sabía que él tomaba. Estando en Siberia a veces se servía un par de copas pero era algo poco común."- Negó con la cabeza. –"Al menos era poco común que lo viéramos. Él siempre era el último en irse a dormir. Seguramente esperaba hasta estar solo para no darnos un mal ejemplo. Creo que había muchas cosas en las que no prestaba atención."

-"O tal vez ahora actúa diferente."- Se alzó de hombros. –"En Siberia sólo estaba con ustedes y tenía que cuidar lo que hacía pero ahora ya no le preocupa tanto."

-"Además, ahora hay más personas que dos niños pequeños."

-"Sí. Todos son diferentes dependiendo de con quién están. Siempre me pregunté por qué Marin-san se hacía menos estricta cada que Aioria estaba con nosotros."- Se sonrojó y emitió una débil risa nerviosa. –"¡Debería de agradecerle por eso!"

-"Pueden hacerse un poco descuidados pero también mucho más severos. Nunca creí que hubiese gente capaz de hacer enojar a mi maestro con tanta facilidad."- La voz de Kanon aún permanecía en su cabeza. ¿Y cómo no? Las frías palabras que recibió por parte de su maestro durante el resto de la mañana fueron más que suficientes como para desear que Kanon nunca se acercara a él en un diámetro de diez kilómetros. –"Me parece tan extraño…"

-"¿Pasó algo malo?"

-"No."- Aunque tardó varios segundos en contestar. –"Quiero decir, no creo que sea algo muy malo. Es algo…"- Exhaló. –"Tampoco es que sea algo bueno porque es algo que le molesta a Camus pero no es como si… es…"

-"¿Es algo normal?"

-"Si. Eso es."

Seiya sonrió ampliamente, haciéndole creer a Hyoga que entendió cada uno de sus balbuceos.

¿Quién sabe?

Tal vez fue así.

-"¿Seiya?"- Una adormilada voz los interrumpió. Ambos alzaron la vista y vieron a Kiki estirando su cuerpo sobre las hierbas y bostezando un par de veces antes de incorporarse. –"Tengo hambre."

-"Yo también. ¡Tengo hambre desde que terminé de desayunar!"- Emocionado, sujetó los tres conejos que capturaron aquella tarde y salió corriendo en dirección de las 12 Casas. –"¡Vamos a cocinar esto!"

Hyoga no pudo seguirle sino hasta que Kiki despertó lo suficiente como para ir detrás de él.

Después de varios minutos, llegaron a la Casa de Aries donde en lugar de ser recibidos con una sonrisa como originalmente esperaban, recibieron una mirada de reproche después de proponer una barbacoa de conejo.

Afortunadamente contaron con el apoyo de Aldebarán de Tauro y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Hyoga y Seiya estaban en la terraza de su Templo encendiendo un brasero. El pobre de Kiki tuvo que quedarse con su maestro. A éste no le complacía el saber que su alumno había pasado las dos últimas horas correteando a unos animalitos para luego comérselos. Si no amonestó a Seiya y a Hyoga por ello fue porque era demasiado amable como para hacerlo.

-"¿Aldebarán?"

Éste estaba concentrado atizando el fuego y removiendo la carne y las verduras pero se dio la oportunidad de responder al llamado.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres verduras? Deberías de comerlas. Por eso no crecen. Porque no se alimentan bien."

Ni Hyoga ni Seiya se atrevieron a decir que si no eran tan altos como Aldebarán era porque él era un gigante y que la verdad preferían mantener sus bajas estaturas (dignas de su edad y linaje oriental) antes de tener qué preocuparse por no golpearse la cabeza cada que entraban a una habitación.

-"No es eso."- Prosiguió Seiya. –"Estaba pensando, ¿tú tenías maestro?"

Aldebarán rió, no muy sorprendido por la pregunta o bien fingiendo que era así.

-"Por supuesto que sí, muchacho. ¿Por qué no habría de tenerlo?"

-"Es que ustedes me parecen tan poderosos que me es difícil imaginarlos como aprendices."

Apenas entonces Hyoga desvió su atención de su estómago hambriento y la vertió al mayor. Seiya tenía razón. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a los Santos Dorados como sus hermanos mayores que ni siquiera podía imaginárselos tan imprudentes como ellos mismos.

-"Ya veo…"- Sujetó un plato y comenzó a colocar sobre él la comida que a su parecer ya había terminado de cocerse. –"Creo entender lo que dices. Ahora que lo pienso, se me hace difícil de creer que mi propio maestro tuviese en algún momento un maestro."- Emitió su estruendosa risa y después se lanzó un pequeño trozo de carne a la boca. –"¡Debieron de haberlo visto! ¡Era un hombre enorme! ¡El más grande que haya visto en toda mi vida!"- Ignoraba que él mismo sobrepasó a su maestro por diez centímetros. –"Pero también era muy bueno."- Se señaló a sí mismo. –"Con una nariz larga y curva y un porte muy distinguido. Yo siempre fui demasiado torpe como para parecerme a él. ¡Una vez intenté rasurarme la cabeza para imitarlo pero terminé cortándome toda la frente!"

-"¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?"- Preguntó Cygnus.

-"Me parece que en Israel. La verdad es que perdimos contacto desde que gané mi Armadura. Espero que esté bien."

Aldebarán deseó hundirse en aquellos pensamientos pero Seiya no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir con tanta facilidad.

-"¿Y los demás? ¿Aioros? ¿Shura?"

-"Bueno, en realidad no sé mucho de eso. Saga y Aioros son mayores y no recuerdo haberlos visto alguna vez sin Armadura. Tampoco recuerdo un maestro de Capricornio; ni de Piscis ni de Cáncer. Tal vez eran como Shaka y Aioria que entrenaban por su cuenta. Al señor Shion no solía verlo mucho. Casi nunca salía del Templo de Atena. Sobre todo los últimos años antes de…"- Carraspeó y colocó más carne sobre la parrilla, dejando que el siseo de la grasa quemándose le impidiera seguir con su oración. –"Ahora…"- Miró a Hyoga. –"El maestro de Camus, Antoine creo que era, ese sí era un hombre interesante. ¡Totalmente diferente a él! Siempre fue muy alegre aunque algo grosero. Tenía la cara cubierta de barba y el cabello muy descuidado. Creo que a Camus siempre le avergonzó."- Alzó el rostro, pensativo. –"No sé qué habrá sido de él. Supongo que se quedó en Siberia cuando Camus ganó su Armadura. Era francés, ¿sabían? Pero escuché que su familia estaba en Rusia. Por eso creo que se quedó ahí."

Los ojos de Hyoga brillaron. Su mente hizo conexiones con rapidez y pronto llegó a la conclusión del por qué Camus parecía relacionarse con tanta familiaridad con aquella familia siberiana. Supuso que aquel hombre mayor, abuelo del pequeño Jacob, no era otro sino el antiguo Santo de Acuario.

Hyoga ignoraba que aquel hombre no había sido un Guerrero de Atena, sino el primo del maestro de Camus. También ignoraba que su tumba yacía en algún lugar secreto del valle de hielo.

-"Ahora…"- Continuó Aldebarán. –"El Santo de Escorpio era un verdadero problema. Siempre hacía las cosas como le venían en gana y sus métodos eran especialmente crueles. No era como Milo. Él no daba segundas oportunidades. Más de una vez se enfrentó contra mi maestro. Creo que él era el único capaz de hacerlo enojar. Siempre pensé que quería que me mantuviera lejos de Milo."- Rió. –"¡Pero a final de cuentas era él el que se alejaba a mí!"- Finalmente terminó de cocer el último trozo de carne y ofreció la comida con un poco de pan y agua carbonatada. A Seiya le desagradó el agrio sabor de la bebida pero por educación no dijo nada. –"Él siempre estaba con tu maestro, Hyoga. Y cuando no, andaba metiéndose en problemas con Aioria."

Seiya asintió repetidas veces, casi ahogándose con un trozo de pimiento.

-"Marin-san siempre me ha dicho que Aioria era todo un desastre. Varias veces lo atraparon rondando por el territorio de las Koree. Parece mentira, ¿no? Alguien como él…"

-"¿Qué hay de Camus?"- En ese momento poco le importaron a Hyoga las aventuras del aprendiz de Leo.

-"Él siempre fue muy gentil pero creo que su seriedad hizo que muchos creyeran que era arrogante. El hecho de que comenzara a dudar del Patriarca no ayudó mucho a su imagen. Cuando lo enviaron a Siberia como maestro corrió el secreto a voces de que se trataba de un tipo de exilio. Yo siempre pensé que eran puros rumores pero ahora creo que no estaban del todo equivocados."

Hyoga estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con Aldebarán, tanto por la idea de Saga sintiéndose amenazado por su maestro como con la aseveración de la amabilidad de Camus. A pesar de que disfrutaba ser uno de los pocos dignos de las tiernas sonrisas del Santo de Acuario, nunca desacreditaba a los que alcanzaban a discernir esa ternura.

-"Hyoga me acaba de decir que ya no quería saber nada más de su maestro pero míralo: ahora está bien metido en la conversación."

-"¿No quieres saber nada más?"- Aldebarán interrumpió antes de que Hyoga le pudiera reprochar a Seiya su indiscreción. –"¿Te has enojado con él?"

-"No tanto así…"

-"Hyoga aprendió que los maestros también son humanos."- Seiya contestó con facilidad.

-"¡No es sólo eso!"- Hyoga se sonrojó, irritándose por las simples palabras que su compañero utilizó para describir su gran predicamento. –"Es mucho más que eso."

Aldebarán rió tan fuertemente que los aturdió. No parecía entender de lo que los jóvenes hablaban pero tampoco actuó como si fuera importante.

-"Cada cabeza es un mundo, muchacho. Si intentas desenredar la mente de tu maestro te acabarás perdiendo en un laberinto. No pienses demasiado en ello. Camus es una buena persona y eso es lo único que importa."

Hyoga sabía que Aldebarán tenía razón pero no por ello se sentía más tranquilo.

Se reprendió a sí mismo.

Se suponía que aprovecharía aquella tarde para despejarse de lo ocurrido y así poder ver los acontecimientos de un modo más objetivo pero terminó por hundirse más y más en sus pensamientos y, peor aún, metiendo a otros más que no tenían nada que ver en el asunto.

Al menos ninguno hizo preguntas indiscretas.

Decidido a concentrarse en su comida y olvidar sus preocupaciones al menos por una hora, decidió cambiar el tono de la conversación.

-"¿Desde entonces Aioria buscaba a Marin en el campamento?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé... tanto tiempo de espera para que fuese un capítulo Hyoga centered. ¿Qué diantres me pasa? Una enorme disculpa por esto. Aunque bueno... he de admitir que este capítulo fue muy divertido de escribir. Creo que ya había comentado que me encantaba trabajar con los bronceados porque tengo una imagen de ellos muy... ochentera. ¡Jaja! Ay, qué cosas.  
> Kiki también es muy divertido. Debe de estar feliz porque Shiryu ya se fue y ya no le obliga a dormir con él. *escalofríos*  
> ¿Lo notaron? XD Me apañé el fanon de que Mü es vegetariano. Por algún extraño motivo funciona.  
> Y bien, en este capítulo en realidad no pasa absolutamente nada pero quise escribirlo para que el pobre de Hyoga pudiera tranquilizarse un poco. Ya tendremos más de él el siguiente capie y de ahí comenzará a desaparecer. Lo prometo.


	35. Capítulo 34: Catharos (Limpieza)

-"Camus."

Lo encontró sentado en la angosta silla de bejuco de la sala común. En sus manos sujetaba un delgado libro que no intentó identificar. Si bien no pudo apreciar en totalidad su mirada, reconoció muy bien la deformación de sus cejas partidas, inclinándose levemente en un gesto que Hyoga sabía de disgusto.

-"Maestro Camus."- Repitió, extrañado por el silencio del Santo de Acuario. Después de todo, si había permanecido en aquel lugar era porque deseaba hablar con él. De lo contrario se hubiese escabullido entre alguno de sus salones en búsqueda de privacidad.

-"¿Dónde estabas?"

-"Con Seiya. Llevamos a Kiki de cacería."- No quiso decir que en realidad fueron Seiya y Kiki los que lo llevaron a él.

Aunque fuese sólo por un par de segundos, Camus alzó la mirada de su libro.

-"¿Al niño? Dudo que a Mü le haya agradado mucho la idea."

-"Pienso igual, pero fue demasiado amable como para regañarnos a Seiya o a mí. Eso sí, no dejó que Kiki comiese con nosotros en Tauro."

-"¿También Aldebarán? Solo por el hecho de que seas invitado en el Santuario no te da derecho de estar importunando a los demás."

Hyoga sonrió, considerando innecesario el reproche de su maestro. No tenía que decirle que fue Aldebarán el que prácticamente los obligó a comer en su Templo. La efusividad del Santo de Tauro era bien conocida por todos, incluso por Camus. Si pronunció aquellas palabras fue porque no podía dejar la oportunidad de darle algún consejo disfrazado de orden. Siempre fue así.

-"Entiendo."

Tomó asiento cerca del mayor, esperando a que éste se atreviera a decir lo que sea que tuviese planeado.

Cuando pasaron cinco minutos, Hyoga estuvo a punto de darse por vencido.

-"Hyoga."- Afortunadamente, fue justo en ese momento cuando Camus decidió hablar. –"No estoy seguro de qué es lo que tengas en mente, pero lo mejor será que lo olvides por completo."

-"¿Disculpe?"- El menor no ocultó su frustración. ¿Se tomó tanto tiempo para al final decir algo totalmente incomprensible?

-"Tengo una noción de qué fue de lo que Milo y tú hablaron ayer en la noche y te estoy diciendo que te olvides de todo eso. No es algo que valga la pena tu atención."

-"Temo diferir."

Camus suspiró, dejando a un lado su libro como resignándose a que no podía seguir fingiendo que lo leía. Pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y entrelazó las manos sobre sus piernas, como si aquella meditabunda pose le permitiera encontrar las palabras más adecuadas.

-"Es un asunto de tan poca importancia que no es necesario que le prestes atención. No sé cuál es tu afán de hacer una tormenta de un vaso con agua."

-"Tal vez esté exagerando. Pero entonces también usted lo está haciendo, ¿no es así? Para usted esto es tan importante que no quiere que sepa nada al respecto."

A pesar de la adusta mirada que recibió, Hyoga sonrió a sabiendas de que había dado en el blanco.

-"Admito que el hecho de no discutir esto contigo antes ha ocasionado más dificultades de las que hubiese esperado. Quise pretender que no era necesario inmiscuirte en el asunto pero debí de imaginar que tú mismo tomarías cartas en el asunto."- Calló por un par de segundos y prosiguió con una voz más grave. –"O que Milo cometería una de sus muchas imprudencias."

-"No es que quiera defenderlo, pero todo pasó porque yo fui demasiado insistente."

-"Esa no es excusa. Siempre he pensado que es demasiado impaciente. No debió de precipitarse de semejante manera. Ahora por su culpa hay no sé qué cosas dentro de tu cabeza."- Avergonzado, Hyoga bajó el rostro mientras rascaba su brazo izquierdo. Apenas entonces entendió precisamente de qué era de lo que se trataría aquella plática. –"Es por eso que te estoy pidiendo que por favor las ignores. No es necesario que te preocupes por todo esto."

El rubio se obligó a sí mismo a mirar a su maestro a los ojos y no evitó sentirse dolido al ver la serenidad en el rostro del mayor. No deseaba seguir irrumpiendo en la privacidad de su maestro. El modo tan suplicante con el que se le pedía que ignorara el asunto era tan sincero que le parecía casi imposible rehusarse. Sin embargo, temía que la indiferencia tuviese consecuencias peores que las que traería cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-"¿Realmente está bien?"

-"Por supuesto. No es como si indagar al respecto hiciese alguna diferencia."

-"No me refiero a eso. Milo y Kanon. ¿Realmente está bien?"

-"Ya te lo he dicho antes: no nos concierne a nosotros decidir con quién debe de pasar Milo su tiempo libre."

-"Pero no es sólo su tiempo libre. Es mucho más que eso."

-"Eso en realidad no importa."

-"¿Y usted..."- La pregunta murió en la boca del muchacho, incapaz de atreverse a salir aunque fuese en forma de un suspiro.

-"Esa."- Indicó. –"Esa es precisamente la idea que quiero que te saques de la cabeza."

-"¿Es cierto lo que dicen? Siendo sinceros, nunca presté demasiada atención a los rumores del Santuario pero ahora creo que debí de ser un poco más observador."

-"Y no hubieras visto nada porque no hay nada. ¿Crees que si fuera cierto, si yo lo quisiera de esa manera, no te hubieras dado cuenta de ello?"

-"Probablemente..."- Respondió con franqueza. –"Nunca lo hubiese imaginado y no me hubiera dado cuenta. Pero, entonces, si no hay nada…"- Tragó saliva para darse el tiempo de pensar en cómo continuar. –"¿Realmente no hay nada?"

-"Así es."

-"No. Quiero decir… no hay nada pero, ¿no debería de haber algo?"

-"Por supuesto que no."- Pasó su mano a través de su cabello, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido de lo que estaba a punto de decir. –"Mentiría si dijera que no llegué a pensarlo. Probablemente él también lo hizo en algún momento. Sin embargo, creo que ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión: no era necesario. Tú debes de entenderlo: la amistad que va más allá que cualquier otra cosa."

-"Pero podría ser más, ¿no es así?"- Exclamó, sorprendido de que de repente se hiciese partidario de una relación que apenas unas horas atrás le parecía aberrante. –"¿Esa misma amistad no haría que fuese algo más que un simple arrebato?"

A pesar de la incómoda situación, Camus sonrió. Sabía que la repentina pasión del muchacho se debía a la incomprensión del por qué Milo había elegido a Kanon antes que a él y le divirtió el sentirse favorecido.

-"Pudo haber sido más."- Admitió. –"Si lo hubiésemos deseado. Pero no fue así. Supongo que nos conocemos demasiado bien. Yo tengo fallas que él no puede tolerar y viceversa. Además, te lo repito: no es necesario más. Milo estará obsesionado con Kanon pero, ¿conmigo? Lo que siente hacia mí es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, a excepción tal vez de su lealtad hacia Atena. Ningún caballito de mar podrá cambiar eso."

-"Dragón."- Hyoga sonrió abiertamente por primera vez desde que entró a Acuario.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Él era Dragón Marino, no Caballo de Mar."

-"Lo que sea."

-"Es extraño oírlo hablar así. Después de todo, si está tan seguro de los sentimientos de Milo hacia usted, es porque los comparte, ¿no es así? Y por eso, aunque esté consciente de que nadie podrá reemplazarlo, el verlo con Kanon le inquieta. Yo actuaría del mismo modo."

-"Dicho todo esto, espero que dejes el asunto pasar. No vale la pena."

-"Supongo que no. Aunque la verdad es que me sigue molestando el por qué eligió a Kanon. Antes de la batalla contra Hades parecía odiarlo. ¡Y con razón! Cuando supe lo que pasó en las Cícladas con su familia quedé muy sorprendido. A pesar de la prueba que le impuso, no es algo que se pueda perdonar con mucha facilidad."

Camus alzó las cejas, queriendo decir algo pero conteniéndose por algún motivo. Después de unos segundos decidió que si Milo se sentía con derecho de traumar a su aprendiz, él también tenía el derecho de hablar de más.

-"¿No creerás tú también que fue amor a primera vista?"

-"Pues si no a primera, tal vez a segunda. Todo pasó muy rápido."

-"Él siempre se ha creído muy inteligente."- Negó con la cabeza y mostró una arrogante sonrisa. –"Su secreto, le decía. A veces lo acompañaba a robar comida de Tauro para él. Antes pensaba que tenía una mascota escondida pero desde que Kanon llegó todo quedó muy claro. Milo era la mascota, el ratoncito al que enviaba por algo de comida. No sé cuándo se habrán conocido pero estoy totalmente seguro de que Kanon se acercó a él desde muy pequeño con tal de hacer rabiar a Saga."

-"¿Y a él por qué habría de importarle eso?"

Camus parpadeó varias veces, no esperando que el muchacho desconociera aquella historia.

-"¿No lo sabías? Saga fue el que trajo a Milo al Santuario. Fue su primer maestro."

-"Y el segundo no fue mucho mejor influencia, ¿no es así?"- Preguntó después de digerir las palabras de Camus. -"Aldebarán nos habló de cuando eran aprendices. Aunque no mencionó que usted y Milo asaltaran la alacena de su maestro."

-"Bueno, siempre fuimos muy cuidadosos."

-"Lamento…"- Tomó aire. –"Lamento mucho haber insistido tanto en esto. Debí de hacerle caso y meterme en mis propios asuntos."

-"Está bien. Prefiero hablar contigo al respecto antes de que escuches más tonterías por parte de terceros."- Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pasillo principal. Al menor le tomó varios segundos el darse cuenta de que su maestro había salido a recibir a alguien.

-"No tenías qué molestarte. Fue demasiado trabajo."

Camus regresó al salón llevando consigo un plato con una carne que Hyoga no pudo identificar. Iba acompañado de Maias quien lo miró por unos instantes para luego dirigirse a su maestro.

-"No es nada."

-"Nos trajeron comida, Hyoga."

Éste se levantó y caminó hacia el plato. Tenía buen aspecto pero habiendo terminado de comer no se le apetecía demasiado. Aún así, conociendo la facilidad con la que se puede hacer sonreír a una muchacha, actuó como si estuviese hambriento.

-"Muchas gracias. Esta noche no tendré qué preocuparme por lo que cocine mi maestro. Me has salvado el pellejo."

La niña sonrió, apretando su dedo pulgar con la mano izquierda.

-"Espero que les guste."- Tartamudeó algo que sonó a despedida y salió del Templo.

-"¿Hyoga?"

-"Fue broma. Su comida no es tan mala."

-"Si valoras tu vida…"- Continuó sin prestarle atención al insulto de sus habilidades culinarias (sabía que se lo merecía). –"No hables con esa muchacha frente a Milo."

-"Si."- Hyoga rió nerviosamente. –"Ya lo había pensado."

-"Son casi tres kilos. Nos tomará un tiempo terminarlo."- Caminó hacia la cocina para servirse un poco. Él no había comido aún.

Hyoga se quedó solo por unos segundos, enormemente agradecido porque la tensión entre él y su maestro había desaparecido.

Y porque no tendría qué probar más de su tocino en un buen tiempo.

* * *

-"¿No piensas ayudarme?"

La mitad del cuerpo del Santo de Escorpio estaba recargado sobre el asador de la terraza. Después de las dos horas que estuvo al pendiente del fuego, su hermana le dejó el nada envidiable deber de limpiar el asador.

-"¿Limpiar?"- Le dijo a la niña. –"¿Se tiene qué hacer eso?"

Y claro, estaba acostumbrado a que alguien hiciese las tareas menos gratas en su lugar. Al menos llegó a estarlo. Si bien desde hacía bastante rato tuvo que recordar el cómo valerse por sí mismo, aún había cosas que ignoraba. Como por ejemplo, que para limpiar la parrilla lo mejor era que estuviese caliente.

-"¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?"- Kanon, sentado en el suelo a tan solo unos pasos de él, parecía disfrutar demasiado de la escena. –"Soy un invitado."

-"No. Los invitados se van a sus casas de cuando en cuando."

Escuchó su risa retumbando entre las barras de metal.

-"Buen punto. Pero de todos modos no te voy a ayudar. Estoy muy a gusto aquí."

-"No creí que Dánae aceptara hacer el cabrito. Siempre me decía que tomaba una eternidad el hacerlo. ¡De haber sabido!"

-"Lo que pasa es que quería llevarle algo de comer a Camus. Es su consentido."

-"Sólo él podría despertar el lado bueno de un monstruo como ese."- Dejó su tarea por unos segundos y le lanzó una cruda mirada a Kanon, arqueando la ceja y apretando los labios. –"Por cierto, no quiero que sigas molestándolo. Sé que te parece de lo más divertido pero lo único que consigues es meterme en problemas."

-"Lo cual lo hace aún mejor."

-"Hablo en serio. No es que necesite que se lleven bien pero me gustaría que no intentaran matarse mutuamente."

-"Siempre lo estás defendiendo."

-"¿Me culpas?"

Milo siguió tallando el asador, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no volvería a pedir nada que requiriese tanto trabajo.

-"Si fuese más aburrido…"- Murmuró. –"Nos mataría a todos cada que entrara a una habitación."

-"No es aburrido."- Kanon lo miró con incredulidad. –"Lo que pasa es que no te tomas la molestia de observarlo. Si lo hicieras, sabrías que hay pocas cosas más interesantes que estar junto a él."- No quiso continuar, imaginando que Kanon consideraría sus palabras como algo ridículo.

-'Es la sutileza.'- Hubiese dicho. –'La delicadeza de sus movimientos y el modo milimétrico con el que sus cejas se mueven. El descubrir sus pensamientos por medio de un mero gesto es tan gratificante como obtener la victoria en una batalla y el descubrir su sonrisa era aún mejor.'

Como leyendo aquellos pensamientos, Kanon se levantó, sacudiéndose del pantalón cualquier rastro de ceniza que pudiese haber y sonriendo con anticipación.

-"Si fuese tan maravilloso, en estos momentos estarías con él."

-"Él es maravilloso. Lo que pasa es que yo soy un idiota al que le gustan los hombres de poco cerebro."

-"No. Te gustan los hijos de puta como yo."

Milo respondió a tan veraz respuesta con un beso. Desafortunadamente para él, Kanon tomó aquella oportunidad para vengarse de cualquier pensamiento que no hubiese sido dirigido sólo hacia él.

Empujó su cuerpo al asador y a pesar de que Milo intentó separarse de él, sus manos tuvieron que alejarse del pecho del mayor para sujetarse de la resbalosa parrilla. Temía perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la desagradable mezcla de agua, jabón y grasa.

Adivinando aquel temor, Kanon supo que lo más indicado sería dar su atención a partes más sensibles que los labios que negaban a separarse. Decidió escurrirse a un costado, atacando la clavícula del menor, mordiéndolo y, finalmente, causando que Milo perdiera el control de sus brazos.

Apenas se alcanzó a escuchar un balbuceo en gaélico y el sonidito de su cráneo chocando contra la rejilla de metal.

Después de pronunciar un agudo y largo quejido, Milo estuvo más que dispuesto para incorporarse y darle a Kanon su merecido pero se detuvo al ver que éste, en lugar de estar burlándose de él, miraba con atención hacia la izquierda.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, deseó haberse quedado dentro del asador para no salir nunca más.

-"Es exactamente lo que parece."- Por supuesto, Kanon tuvo que decir algo totalmente inapropiado a la recién llegada. Ésta los miraba con los ojos como platos y las orejas como jitomates.

Milo intentó sacarse alguna excusa pero sus neuronas aún debían de estar aturdidas por el golpe pues no se le ocurrió nada.

Hubo un larguísimo silencio hasta que Maias recuperó la movilidad.

-"¡Si crees que eso es lo más raro que he visto desde que llegué aquí, estás tonto!"

A pesar de que quiso aparentar que aquello no le sorprendió demasiado, fue imposible ignorar el rojizo tono de su rostro. Cerró los ojos y se echó a correr al interior del Templo, dejando a un Kanon muy interesado y a un Milo en estado de shock.

-"Su madre me va a matar."

-"Esa sí no fue mi culpa."

El Santo de Escorpio lo miró por un par de segundos, arrugó la nariz y se quitó la camisa, extendiéndola del lado sucio frente la cara de Géminis y embarrándolo con ella.

-"Voy a lavarme."

Kanon se quedó solo, tratando de ignorar el nauseabundo olor de la grasa oxidada que quedó embarrada en sus mejillas.

-"Nah. Sí fue mi culpa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pero aún así te queremos, Kanoncito.  
> Sep, sep, sep. Probablemente algunos ya lo habían notado. Maias le echó el ojo a Hyoga. ¿Por qué? Porque así es él... un sucio ruin que hace que las chicas inocentes como Ale-chan caigan por él. Al menos hasta que las chicas inocentes como Ale-chan se dan cuenta de que es un llorón . ¿O a que no? Nuestro Hyoga es todo un galán. *escalofríos* Seh... en algún momento suspiré por él largos "es taaaaaaaaaaaaan lindo!"  
> Pero es de sabios cambiar de opinión. Jojo!  
> Y bien... un capie que creo que cerró algunos puntos. Irónicamente, la parte que más trabajo me ocasionó fue la segunda. Definitivamente me es más facil trabajar con las escenas de mucho diálogo.


	36. Capítulo 35: Epithume (Deseos)

De aquello habían sido dos semanas.

Por algún motivo, probablemente porque ya llevaba mucho tiempo deseándolo, se sentían más.

¡Tan solo dos semanas y ya había aprendido tanto!

Aprendió, por ejemplo, del punto entre sus costillas y sus caderas en donde no debía de apretar demasiado. Desde entonces se ahorró varios codazos y empujones.

Supo también que cuando dormitaba, los dedos de sus manos se movían rápida e involuntariamente. Fue gracias a eso que pudo diferenciar cuándo estaba a punto de dormirse y cuándo se hacía el dormido con tal de evitar alguna plática o tarea.

Descubrió los vellitos suaves y rubios del lóbulo de sus orejas: el punto perfecto para acariciar justo antes de que sus manos se recorrieran hacia la maraña de cabellos largos.

Pronto alcanzaría la práctica necesaria para obligarlo a utilizar su voz ronca y grave, cosa que apenas hacía unos cuantos días lograba sólo por accidente.

Examinó con cuidado cada rasgo de sus ásperas manos, memorizando sus cicatrices y el camino verdeazulado de sus venas.

Finalmente descubrió el sabor de su saliva y lo halló diferente en momentos: fresco en la mañana después de un vaso de leche; tibio e intenso por la tarde, en esos ratos de ocio de mediodía cuando no se hace nada debido al calor; cálido y embriagador en las noches, justo después de decir que ya era hora de regresar a su Templo y antes de que decidiera que lo mejor sería pasar la noche en Escorpio.

También estaba el otro tipo de conocimientos: los que no tenían qué ver con su cuerpo.

Por ejemplo, que no le gustaban los caramelos.

-"Me traen malos recuerdos."- Le explicó. –"Sobre todo los de anís. ¡Maldito sea el que inventó esos estúpidos dulces!"

Muy al contrario, disfrutaba mucho del chocolate.

-"Debería comprarte chocolate en polvo."- Bromeó con él una mañana. –"Así podrías echárselo a la leche."

Kanon le miró por unos segundos, sabiendo que no hablaba en serio pero dispuesto a aprovechar la invitación.

-"Deberías de hacerlo. Aunque no creo que vendan en Rhodorio. Te costará dinero el traerlo hasta aquí."

Supo que a él no le gustaba leer (aunque eso ya lo sospechaba).

-"¿Para qué pierdo veinte horas leyendo un libro si puedo ver la película?"

Milo quiso evitarse la molestia de decirle que no todos los libros tenían películas y no se atrevió a decir que todas las adaptaciones eran malas ya que él mismo no sabía si esto era cierto.

Eso sí, le encantaba el cine.

Le contó el cómo se escabullía a los cines ambulantes y veía horas y horas de fotografías en movimiento, contando historias repetitivas y predecibles que no llevaban a ningún lado; de cómo su único pasatiempo durante su exilio fue el adentrarse en las matinés sabatinas y salir de ellas hasta entrada la tarde y de cómo le gustaría que en el Santuario hubiese electricidad para comprarse uno de esos reproductores de video.

-"Taxi Driver."- Le confesó una vez. –"Es la mejor película de todos los tiempos."

Milo se preguntó qué podría haber de interesante en una película con un título semejante pero por el entusiasmo en las palabras del otro quiso creer que trataría de algo más que de la vida de un chofer que conoce a una bella chica y se enamora. Cuando la curiosidad fue demasiada y preguntó de qué se trataba, él lo miró de modo condescendiente, negando con la cabeza y murmurando un "la tendrías que ver."

Escorpio se indignó por varias horas, sintiéndose excluido y celoso de un montón de dibujitos en acetato.

Pero al menos él no era el único celoso.

Cualquiera podía ver que el rechazo que sentía hacia Camus iba más allá que el "es demasiado aburrido para mí" que tanto pregonaba. También era imposible no darse cuenta de cómo ponía los ojos en blanco cada que escuchaba el nombre de su hermano mayor. Incluso fruncía el ceño ante las pocas veces que llegó a mencionar a Ewan.

-"No sé cómo puedes admirarlo tanto."- Reprochaba. –"No es más que un borracho empedernido."

Así como Kanon disfrutaba de hacerlo enojar, él también descubrió que era dulce el pagarle con la misma moneda. Después de mencionar a Camus o a Saga más de lo debido en alguna conversación, el comentar sobre las criaturas del bosque era lo que más disfrutaba.

-"Tienes puras estupideces en la cabeza."- Murmuraba, apretando los labios y cruzando los brazos. –"No creerás realmente en esas tonterías, ¿o sí?"

Milo entonces pretendía poseer una fe ciega hacia los duendes y gnomos.

-"¿Cómo?"- Le decía muy serio. –"¿Es que tú no crees en los Leperchauns? Es tonto."- Seguía. –"Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, ¿te parece tan loca la idea de que existan los Uldras ó los Leshii?"

Usualmente ante tal argumento Kanon aceptaba su derrota momentánea y cambiaba la conversación.

Después de todo, era imposible discutir con él.

Y eso es de lo que más había aprendido.

Si fuesen cosas tan sencillas como el qué habría para cenar o en qué lugar entrenar, no habría tanto problema, pero había un asunto en el que Milo parecía estar totalmente indispuesto a ceder.

Un asunto inoportuno que cada vez hacía rabiar más a Kanon.

-"Deja eso."- Lo rechazaba cada que su mano intentaba ir un poco más debajo de lo usual. –"Te he dicho que dejes eso."- Le repetía, ya que nunca se rendía a la primera. ¿Tal vez la quinta sería la vencida?

-"¿Por qué no?"- Se atrevió a preguntarle una vez. –"La niña no está."

Milo rió ásperamente, como incrédulo de la incomprensión del mayor.

-"No es eso."

-"¿Entonces?"

-"No va a pasar, Kanon. Ni lo pienses."

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Qué? No soy una mujer para que me andes abriendo las piernas."

Kanon se le quedó mirando por largo rato, no sabiendo si enojarse o reírse. ¡Ese ratoncito tenía cada extraña idea!

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"No me vas a hacer eso."

-"¿Tienes miedo?"

-"No."- Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Kanon casi se lo creyó. –"Pero no va a pasar."

-"¿Y qué creías tú que íbamos a hacer? ¿Sentarnos y hablar de nuestros sentimientos?"

Le escuchó suspirar.

-"Claro que no."

-"¿Entonces?"

-"Hay otras cosas."- Susurró tan quedamente que Kanon apenas y lo escuchó.

-"¿Cómo qué?"- ¡Era tan divertido provocarlo!

-"¡Cosas!"- Más suspiros. –"Cosas que no tengan nada qué ver con tratarme como a una mujer."

-"No seas llorón. Si no se sintiera bien, no se estaría haciendo desde hace tantos miles de años, ¿o sí?"

-"Si se siente tan bien, tal vez deberías de ser tú el que-"

-"Podríamos negociar."- Interrumpió.

Milo, sorprendido por aquella respuesta no supo cómo salirse del aprieto en el que él mismo se había metido. Su mejor y más usual modo de terminar con la conversación era hundirse en el sillón, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo y estirando sus piernas como si acabase de correr un maratón.

-"Debes de estar bromeando."

-"Va a pasar, ratoncito."- Kanon no cedería la última palabra. –"Pasará tarde o temprano, quieras o no."

-"¿O no?"- Torció la boca en una sonrisa.

-"Tienes razón. Yo me encargaré de que quieras."

Milo rió, nervioso pero halagado por aquel esfuerzo. Él mismo sabía que lo único que estaba haciendo era alargar aquella tortura y que, en efecto, era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano.

Sin embargo, aún no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

A Kanon le sería muy difícil el convencerlo de que todo aquello era una buena idea.

Desde aquel día, a Milo se le hizo costumbre el pensar constantemente en eso. Tanto así que había pocas otras cosas en las que podía concentrarse. Los archivos de la Panatenea llevaban ya mucho tiempo esperando.

Una cierta mañana estaba especialmente callado. No fue sino hasta que terminó su desayuno que supuso que tendría qué decir algo antes de que su hermana le interrogara por su silencio; pero justo cuando planeaba decir algo sobre lo ácido que estaba el jugo de naranja, se dio cuenta de que él no era el único distraído en la habitación.

La pequeña Dánae parecía tan muda como él.

-"¿Pasó algo?"

Aquella pregunta no fue por cortesía. Lucía tan ensimismada que ni siquiera Milo pudo permanecer impasible ante su extraño comportamiento.

Ella alzó el rostro y sonrió de medio lado.

-"¿De qué?"- Pero cuando su voz salió con un tono más grave del que tenía planeado, supo que no serviría de nada pretender que todo se encontraba en orden. Exhaló largamente, gimiendo un poco y negando con la cabeza. –"Es mamá. Recibí una carta y dice que pronto podré reunirme con ella."

El mayor recargó su codo sobre la mesa y posó su barbilla sobre la mano derecha, estudiando con detenimiento cada una de las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-"¿Por eso estás triste?"

-"Me tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme aquí. No quiero tener que acostumbrarme a otro lugar. Quiero regresar a casa."

Imaginando que ella ya sabía que la casa en Milos no existía mas, Milo no se atrevió a mencionarlo.

-"Cualquier cosa sería mejor que aquí. Pensé que creías eso."

-"Más vale malo por conocido que bueno por conocer."

Milo rascó su barbilla.

-"Nunca he entendido muy bien ese refrán."- Comenzó a jugar con una servilleta nueva, doblándola varias veces en diagonal. –"Estarás con Altea. Te sentirás mejor cuando vuelvas a verla. Seguro que te extraña mucho."

Ella asintió.

-"Yo a ella."- Entonces arqueó la ceja, formulándose una pregunta que tal vez no tendría una respuesta sincera. –"¿Tú la llegaste a extrañar?"

-"Bueno… yo también fui niño, ¿sabes? Pero creo que más que como madre la extrañé como maestra. A veces echaba de menos su gentileza. No es algo muy común por aquí."

-"¿Y a papá?"

Milo frunció el ceño, echando su espalda hacia atrás y torciendo la boca. El aburrido rostro de Soterios no era un recuerdo que disfrutara tener.

-"No podía extrañar a alguien que no existía."

Entonces fue Maias la que arrugó su rostro con molestia.

-"Él era un buen hombre. Si tuvieras la mitad de la gentileza que él tenía…"

-"Tal vez si él la hubiese demostrado ante mí…"- Interrumpió. –"Le tenía tanto miedo a su hijo que apenas y se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. No puedo extrañar a alguien que sólo estuvo ahí. Sería como extrañar a un mueble. A un mueble que siempre me temió. Todos en la isla decían que yo era un demonio. Él fue el primero en creerlo."

-"¿Y no lo eres? Quiero decir… ¿de cierto modo?"

Milo consideró aquellas palabras y le concedió la verdad.

-"Tal vez. Pero algunos prefieren llamarnos Dioses."

Maias rió levemente.

-"Ilitía. Ella siempre los llama así."

-"Aunque en momentos me acerco a ambos extremos, no soy ni un dios ni un demonio."

-"Eres un humano loquito y medio desquiciado."

-"¿Es que no te lo dije antes? La locura es un requisito para estar aquí."

-"¿Eso quiere decir que yo también estoy loca?"

-"¿No acabas decir que te has acostumbrado a este lugar? ¡Sólo un loco podría hacer eso!"

-"Supongo. Pero al menos todavía no ando vagando por ahí rompiendo rocas y golpeando a…"- Un gruñido de desagrado la interrumpió. Su hermano cubrió su rostro con ambas manos e inició un mantra que sonaba a algo como 'nononono'.

No tardó demasiado en entender la molestia del Santo de Escorpio.

Aquel muchacho rubio, ese que siempre estaba con Camus, los visitaba de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez llevaba consigo una maleta y lucía más que listo para iniciar un largo viaje.

-"Buenos días."

-"Lo eran, ¿a qué no?"

-"Te tengo grandes noticias, Milo."

-"Lo veo."- Señaló su mochila con la mirada. –"Es la mejor noticia que me has dado desde que llegaste."

-"A mí también me gustó estar aquí."

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Sorprendiéndose a sí misma, Maias se atrevió a preguntar.

-"Regreso a casa. A Siberia."

-"¿Siberia?"- Ella no estaba muy segura de dónde se encontraba eso. Sólo sabía que estaba muy lejos y que era un lugar terriblemente frío. Debió de imaginarse que aquel muchacho estaba tan loco como todos los demás. –"¿Regresarás?"- Preguntó aunque sabía que incluso si lo hiciera, ella seguramente ya no estaría allí.

-"¡Claro! No podría perder la oportunidad de irritar a Milo al menos una vez al año."

-"¿No crees que estas últimas semanas lo has hecho lo suficiente como para cubrir el resto de mi vida?"

-"Nunca es suficiente."

-"¿A ti quién te preguntó, mocosa?"

-"Milo…"- Hyoga decidió usar el tono más amable que pudo. –"Lamento haberme inmiscuido tanto entre mi maestro y tú, pero sé que entiendes por qué lo hice. Yo nunca hubiese querido ser tanta molestia."

-"Yo tampoco hubiese querido que lo fueras. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y al menos nadie acabó con una embolia cerebral."

-"Gracias por todo."- Continuó, dirigiéndose a ambos. –"Estaré en contacto."

-"Claro que no. Seguro eres tan descortés como tu maestro."- Miró a su hermana. –"Así como lo ves, ese hombre tiene una incapacidad física y mental para responder las cartas."

-"Adiós, Milo."

-"Sí, sí. Adiós."

-"No hagas nada estúpido, ¿quieres?"

-"Yo debería de decir eso."

-"Cuídate mucho, Hyoga."

-"Igual tú. Procura no enloquecer viviendo a lado de este grosero."

-"Lo intentaré."

-"Adiós, Hyoga."

-"Adiós."

Después de algunas palabras más, los hermanos quedaron nuevamente solos.

-"¿Pero qué fue eso?"

-"¿De qué?"

-"Cuídate mucho, Hyoga."- Movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro, usando una voz sumamente aguda. –"¿Te gusta?"

-"¿Y qué? No es como si estuviese lo suficientemente loca como para pensar en uno de ustedes como un verdadero candidato. ¡Imagínate! ¿Y si se me muere?"

-"Me figuro que sería traumático. Por otro lado, no sería una gran pérdida para la humanidad."- Calló por unos segundos. –"Bueno, pudo haber sido peor. Pudiste haberle echado el ojo a Andrómeda."

-"¿A quién?"

-"Ya sabes, el de los tirantitos."

Ambos sonrieron.

-"¿Por qué usa eso? Hasta yo sé que están fuera de moda."

-"¿Qué sé yo? Tal vez sea lo último en Japón."

Maias se alzó de hombros, imaginándose que eso podría ser cierto.

-"Definitivamente, todos aquí están locos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... este capítulo no me gustó mucho. Originalmente iba a ser bastante diferente pero las cosas simplemente no se dieron. Para ser sinceros fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza.  
> Pero bien, como pueden ver ya algunos asuntos se están comenzando a cerrar. No digo que ya mero se acabe porque yo misma no estoy segura de para cuándo termine de escribir pero al menos ya falta menos que al principio. XD


	37. Capítulo 36: Entelei (Burocracia)

La joven leyó y releyó el papel en sus manos. De repente fruncía el ceño, de repente lo relajaba, de repente sus manos acariciaban el papel como si con ello éste pudiera ayudarle a entender su contenido.

-"¿Por qué?"- Preguntó cuando llegó por quinta vez al final de la carta. –"¿Por qué siempre creen que con lisonjear podrán obtener todo lo que quieran?"

Saga sonrió ligeramente avergonzado.

Él sabía bien que fue durante sus malos años que los políticos griegos comenzaron a hacerse la costumbre de obtener todo lo que necesitaban a base de elogios y sobornos. Fue él el que los maleducó.

Hasta sintió algo de pena por el señor Papandreu. Seguramente se encontraba muy consternado por los repentinos cambios en la 'administración' del Santuario. Siempre es difícil acostumbrarse a los cambios, sobre todo para los hombres viejos y enfermos como él.

Apenas aquella mañana lo había visto, desconfiado y nervioso, mientras le entregaba un blanquísimo sobre con olor a loción y a tinta.

-"Dáselo a tu señora."- Le indicó, mirándolo fijamente para añadirle severidad a la orden. –"Me hubiera gustado dárselo yo mismo pero hay asuntos importantes, muy importantes qué atender."

Saga asintió, asegurándole que Atena recibiría aquel comunicado inmediatamente. Antes de que pudiese despedirse, un apagado grupo de personas se apareció en el despacho, pidiéndole al Primer Ministro que por favor se preparara para la próxima sesión del parlamento.

Papandreu se rascó la frente, suspirando con tranquilidad mientras sus pobladas cejas se desacomodaban. Se puso de pie, se inclinó levemente hacia él y desapareció con pasos lentos pero seguros por la puerta de la habitación.

El Santo de Géminis examinó con cuidado a Atena, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. Él ya se imaginaba de lo que trataba aquella carta. El Primer Ministro llevaba meses insistiendo en aquel asunto y suponía que tardaría mucho tiempo en aceptar una derrota.

Si es que llegaba a hacerlo.

-"Saga, ¿cuántos aprendices llegaron después del ataque de Poseidón?"

-"Más de los que hubiéramos aceptado en cualquier otra situación, Atena."- Al no conocer los números exactos, decidió eludir la pregunta. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, la mujer dio a entender que aquella respuesta había sido suficiente.

-"¿Cuántos han muerto ya?"- Géminis se mantuvo sereno, dirigiendo una mirada medio perdida a las lozas de mármol. –"¿Saga?"

-"Usted sabe que los números nunca nos han sido muy favorecedores, Atena."

-"No llevan aquí más de un año."

-"Algunos han escapado."

-"¿Cuántos han sido ya, Saga?"- Insistió.

-"No lo sé."- Deseó poder callar en ese momento. –"Pero por lo regular a estas alturas quedan poco menos de la mitad."

La Diosa se hundió en su asiento, posando su frente contra Niké. Al Santo de Géminis le pareció que le pedía consejo a la Diosa Alada.

Tal vez lo hacía.

-"El señor Papandreu cree que el Santuario es un campamento de verano. Cree que con traerme a todos esos huérfanos les está haciendo un favor. Ya ni siquiera pretende que todos son griegos. Parece ser que toda Europa piensa que nos puede usar como niñeras."

-"Con todo respeto, Atena, dudo que el ministro crea estar haciéndole un favor a esos niños. Él ya sabe del tipo de cosas que ocurren aquí."

-"Eso es aún peor. Quiere decir que nos ofrece a estos muchachos para deshacerse de ellos. Estos niños sobrevivieron a una pesadilla. No me atreveré a ponerles una prueba más. No me atreveré a acercarlos otra vez a la muerte."- Hizo una pausa. –"Si tan sólo no fuesen tantos… y si pudiéramos elegir…"

-"¿Cuándo debo de darle su negativa al ministro?"

-"Dejémoslo tranquilo por unos meses. ¿No se están haciendo enmiendas a la constitución? Seguro que tendrá suficientes problemas con eso."- Sonrió de medio lado, obviando su disfrute al ver a aquel político metido en apuros.

Si.

Saga sentía algo de pena por el señor Papandreu.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, una de las puertas del Templo se abrió, rechinando lentamente y raspando la alfombra que guiaba hacia el trono.

El recién llegado se disculpó por el ruido: no esperaba que hubiese alguien en el salón.

-"Descuida, Shion. Ya habíamos terminado."

-"Si ese es el caso, por favor permítame hablar con el Santo de Géminis por unos momentos."

La Diosa accedió sin dudarlo y se puso de pie, caminando silenciosamente a través las cortinas detrás de su trono.

-"¿En qué puedo ayudarle, su Santidad?"- A Saga aún le parecía extraño dirigirse de ese modo a Shion. Si bien era algo a lo que llegó a estar muy acostumbrado hacía unos veinte años, su resentimiento hacia él provocó que cualquier atisbo de respetuosidad desapareciera poco a poco. No le sería fácil recuperarla por completo.

-"No es nada importante. Tan sólo quiero saber cómo va la transcripción de los archivos de la Panatenea."

El gemelo parpadeó varias veces con rapidez, sorprendido de que se le hubiera olvidado aquel asunto en tan poco tiempo.

-"Para serle sincero, no tengo la más remota idea."- Mintió. Sabía que si Milo aún no había entregado uno solo de esos papeles era porque no iba ni a la mitad del trabajo. Aquello no le sorprendía: el muchacho llevaba semanas yendo de un lado para el otro perdiendo el tiempo en estupideces. Tenía suerte de que Shion fuese tan laxo. En otra situación, el Escorpión ya se hubiera ganado más de una reprimenda por su irresponsabilidad.

-"Entonces, ¿podrías preguntarle a Milo? No es que sean papeles importantes pero me gustaría cerrar el archivo cuanto antes."

-"Lo haré, señor."

Saga no se cuestionó el por qué aquella pregunta fue dirigida a él y no directamente al responsable.

Tenía qué admitir que el Patriarca estaba llevando el asunto de su 'reelección' con bastante filosofía. Más que eso, a diferencia de hacía unos meses, hasta parecía feliz de poder relegarle la mayoría de sus deberes a alguien más. (Siendo Saga casi siempre ese alguien más). Podía entenderlo. Shion fue forzado a servir a una Diosa que ya no parecía necesitarlo. Su modo de defensa fue el indicado: ¿No me necesita? ¿El Santo de Géminis ocupa tan bien mi lugar? ¡Perfecto! ¡Que sea él el que se encargue de todo lo aburrido!

A Saga no le incomodaba. Si Shion se sentía conforme cediéndole parte de sus responsabilidades, él las aceptaría con gusto.

¡Los Dioses sabían cuánto le gustaba tener el control!

Aunque fuese prestado.

Aunque ya a nadie parecía importarle.

Mientras cruzaba el Octavo Templo se recordó a sí mismo que tendría que preguntarle a Milo sobre el avance de su trabajo. Claro, preguntar para recibir una respuesta torpe y repleta de excusas tras la cual tendría que llamarle la atención.

Saga no estaba acostumbrado a que el Santo de Escorpio desempeñara mal su trabajo. Si acaso, podía llegar a hacer trabajos descuidados pero aquello no había ocurrido en más de un par de ocasiones. Sin embargo, el asunto del archivo era el colmo.

No que aquellos papeles fuesen importantes ni mucho menos (ni siquiera el Patriarca se atrevió a pretender que lo fueran) pero órdenes eran órdenes y tenían qué ser acatadas cuanto antes.

Ya se temía que algo así pasaría (¿o no trató de evitarlo por las buenas?). Como bien había dicho su hermano: bastaba con agitar una manzana acaramelada frente a Milo para que éste se lanzara a atraparla con tal de que fuese sólo suya. Kanon no era precisamente un dulce pero (por algún extraño motivo en el que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar), el muchacho lo veía aún más atrayente que cualquier otra golosina del planeta. El estar con él le emocionaba tanto que le hacía olvidar sus deberes y pasatiempos.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más duraría aquella situación?

El gemelo mayor sabía que no sería por mucho.

Aquella relación se consumiría con la rapidez de un incendio forestal, arrasando todo a su paso y dejando tan sólo resentimientos e ira.

Kanon siempre lo echaba todo a perder.

Milo siempre se tomaba todo demasiado en serio.

La de ambos no era precisamente la mejor de las combinaciones y si, además, se consideraban los asuntos de la diferencia de edad, de carácter y la inexistente de género, todo aquello parecía la fórmula para el perfecto desastre.

Lo había dicho desde un principio: él no quería estar ahí para verlo.

Desafortunadamente, la visión fatalista de Saga no era compartida y ellos actuaban como si únicamente importara la autosatisfacción de sus egos.

Sin embargo, debía de aceptar que las cosas podrían ir peor. Al menos los rumores no habían escalado a los niveles que él temía que lo hicieran. Claro, hubo murmullos, pero nada que llamara demasiado la atención. De hecho, pocas personas parecían estar interesadas en el asunto. Saga suponía que se debía a que no se trataba de algún chismerajo vagando por el Santuario sino a un hecho comprobado y del que se hablaba abiertamente.

Bien dice el dicho: lo que todos saben, a nadie interesa.

¡Tal vez hasta fue mejor que aquella relación se formalizara! (O lo que fuera.) Al menos ahora había menos espacio para las exageraciones y las mentiras.

Aunque tenía qué admitir que era algo molesto que se refirieran a su hermano como el 'Santo de Géminis'. Estaba seguro de que por ese motivo había severos malentendidos en las cabezas de más de un habitante del Santuario. Trataría de ignorarlo; al menos hasta que alguno de esos malentendidos llegara directamente a sus oídos.

Ya se indignaría cuando ocurriera.

Por lo mientras, trataría de mantenerse en sus propios asuntos. Ya había comprobado que lo único que lograba al mostrar su indignación era incentivar a su hermano menor a molestarlo. Por eso mismo tendría qué cuidar su boca más tarde, cuando se encontrara con el Santo de Escorpio. Si llegaba a insistir demasiado en que estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo con Kanon, éste no tardaría en enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Con esos pensamientos llegó hasta Cáncer, desde donde pudo sentir la presencia de Camus rondando por el Templo de Géminis. Aquello le extrañó. Saga sabía bien del encono que el Santo de Acuario sentía hacia él (motivos para odiarlo tenía muchos) pero también sabía que aquel hombre era lo suficientemente maduro como para no hacer nada al respecto. Podría esperar una visita virulenta y hostil del Santo de Piscis, incluso del de Capricornio pero ¿Acuario?

No.

Él se bastaba con mirar de lejos con ese rostro impasible que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Cuán difícil le era el descifrar aquel rostro.

Tanto que en aquel entonces decidió ahorrarse problemas enviándolo a la lejana Siberia.

Era casi una pena que no pudiera volver a hacerlo.

-"¿Te has perdido?"- Le preguntó una vez que estuvo frente a él. –"¿O pasó algo tan terrible que te has visto en necesidad de solicitar mi ayuda?"

-"Ninguna."- Aclaró con tono despreocupado. –"Busco a Kanon."

-"¿Mi hermano? ¿Y por qué?"

Camus suspiró. Saga creyó reconocer un dejo de sarcasmo en el quedísimo silbido que emitió.

-"Porque busco a Milo."

-"Si es así, no has prestado mucha atención a tu alrededor. Ellos nunca están aquí."- Se cruzó de brazos y dio un par de pasos hacia delante. ¿Realmente Camus pensaba que él permitiría que ese par anduviese vagando por su Templo libremente? –"Ni siquiera cuando yo estoy fuera."

Camus sonrió y subió una de sus cejas. Aquel inesperado gesto incomodó al mayor.

-"¿No?"- Se alzó de hombros. –"Creo que eres tú el que no presta la atención suficiente."

Si bien aquellas palabras molestaron a Saga, decidió hacerse el de oídos sordos. No necesitaba semejantes ideas en la cabeza.

-"De cualquier forma, ellos no están aquí ahora. Deberías de esperar hasta mañana en la mañana. Parece ser el único momento en el que dejan de ser simbiontes. Kanon siempre ha sido un perezoso. Temo que Milo se vuelva cada vez más como él."

-"Milo es Milo y Kanon es Kanon. Te recomiendo que dejes de molestarte tanto con todo este asunto. Sólo lograrás conseguirte una úlcera."

-"¿Tú me lo recomiendas?"- Rió. –"¿Te irrito tanto que hasta en esto tienes qué llevarme la contraria?"

Con aquella pregunta pareció tomar a Camus por sorpresa ya que éste se tomó su tiempo en responder.

-"Probablemente sea eso."- Admitió sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza, si acaso agradecido por ver explicadas las extrañas palabras que acababa de pronunciar a favor de Kanon. Asintió con la cabeza y en menos de un segundo volvió a su estado de desinterés. –"Tengo una carta para Milo. Si lo ves, por favor hazle saber. Me parece que es importante."

-"¿Te has vuelto su cartero?"

-"¿Le dirás?"

-"Le diré. Si lo veo."

Camus emitió un forzado 'gracias' y lo pasó de largo.

Saga atinó a mirar de reojo la blanca esquinita de la mencionada carta, oculta parcialmente por la codera de la Armadura de Acuario.

Saga no pensó dos veces en aquel documento.

Si acaso, deseó que no se tratara de algún asunto que distrajera aún más a Milo.

Decidió ir a su habitación para descansar por un par de horas. Más tarde tendría que bajar a los campos de entrenamiento.

Era hora de hacer un nuevo censo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ejem... no tengo excusa para la primera parte del capítulo. En realidad el personaje de Papandreu me gustó lo suficiente como para volverlo a poner en esta segunda parte de la historia. n.n' Pero bueno... el asunto me servirá un poquito más adelante. Un poquito nada más y definitivamente no lo suficiente para justificar el que lo haya traído a colación pero soy débil. Jojo. Gomen nasai.  
> Mmm... creo que esos son todos los comentarios por hoy. ... esto...


	38. Capítulo 37: Aggelma (Mensaje)

Lo encontró detrás del cobertizo en donde su esposo arreglaba sus redes. Medio escondido y medio dormido, un joven moreno y de cabello negro respiraba agitadamente. Su cara se deformó por una mueca de terror causado por ver a Altea. La mujer no tardó en notar los rastros de sangre que cubrían su ropa de entrenamiento y sus manos.

-"¿Qué quieres aquí?"- El muchacho no contestó. Aparentemente la gente no estaba muy accesible para ella esa noche. Fue entonces que reconoció la mirada del aprendiz. Aquel temor era bien conocido por ella. -"Eres un desertor, ¿no es así?"- El joven asintió. -"¿De quién es esa sangre?"

-"De Lorne."- Lo dijo en un susurro. Tal vez si lo decía quedamente, menos gente se enteraría y tendría un poco de esperanza.

-"Tonto. El Santuario no tardará en mandar a alguien para vengar su muerte. No te queda mucho tiempo de vida."- No le dijo nada que él no debía de saber pero le pareció considerado recordárselo. Después de todo, no podría huir si estaba paralizado por el miedo. Aunque, también lo sabía, a un traidor el escapar no le serviría de nada. -"No te pongas así. Al menos morirás libre, ¿no?"- Consuelo tonto, pero a ella le servía. -"Ahora vete de mi patio. Tú no puedes estar aquí."

* * *

-"¿Quiere un poco más de jugo?"

Camus negó con la cabeza, impedido de hablar por su boca llena de melón.

La escena era reconfortante, pensaba. Tal vez así se sentía tener una vida normal, una hermana menor sirviéndote el desayuno todos los días mientras se preparaba para un largo día en el colegio o en el trabajo. Tendría qué recordar inventarse una hermana menor la próxima vez que bajara a comprar libros al pueblo. ¡Cuántas cosas podrían ocurrírsele sobre ella! Tal vez algún novio patán, un maestro irrespetuoso, una amiga cruel y mentirosa. Pensaría en su nombre más tarde.

Si bien no estaba del todo acostumbrado a llegar a una casa sólo a comer, debía de aceptar que la situación no era del todo incómoda. Seguramente se debía a que hacía muchos pero muchos años que dejó de sentirse como sólo un invitado en la Casa de Escorpio.

No que hubiese llegado ahí tan sólo para pedir comida, por supuesto que no. El motivo de su visita se encontraba en uno de sus bolsillos. El sobre delgado y blanco seguía esperando, después de casi 24 horas, para ser entregado a su destinatario.

El que fuese invitado con tal insistencia a desayunar había sido sólo casualidad.

-"Buenos días."

El hombre al que buscaba no tardó demasiado tiempo en salir. Secaba su cabello con una toalla y si bien sus movimientos daban la impresión de que se encontraba totalmente despierto, una detenida mirada a su rostro demostraría aquella idea como falsa. Sus ojos entreabiertos, su boca torcida y unas pequeñas ojeras delataban que se había ido a dormir hasta entrada la noche (en el mejor de los casos).

-"Buenos días."- Saludó una vez que tragó su último bocado y el otro se sentaba frente a él. –"No luces muy bien."

-"Será porque se fue a dormir hace como tres horas."

El mayor le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a la niña pero optó por no decir nada. ¿De qué serviría?

-"¿Hace tres horas? Tú nunca fuiste una persona madrugadora pero creo que ya estás exagerando."

-"Una vez al año no hace daño."

Camus miró con sutileza a Maias, suponiendo que daría alguna señal de que Milo mentía al afirmar que no solía desvelarse. No la hubo.

-"Disculpa…"- No consideró necesario seguir con aquella conversación. Nadie llegaría a ningún lado con ella. –"¿Tendrás crema?"

-"¿Crema?"

-"Para el café. ¿Tendrás?"

Maias se mostró sorprendida y después de repetirse la pregunta un par de veces aceptó con renuencia que la respuesta era 'no'.

-"No compramos."

-"Ella odia la crema."- Interrumpió Milo. –"Hablo en serio. No la puede ver ni en pintura. Además es como un radar de sabores. Si algo tiene una millonésima parte de crema, no se lo comerá."

-"¡Pero puedo buscar!"- Exclamó, avergonzada. –"Seguramente Ilitía sabrá en qué Templo puedo conseguir. Si no, iré hasta el comedor por un poco."- Se limpió las manos con un percudido trapo de cocina y salió disparada del comedor gritando un 'enseguida regreso'.

-"Tú nunca le pones crema a tu café."- El Santo de Escorpio arqueó la ceja entre divertido e interesado por la situación. Suponía que Camus no corrió a la muchacha para regañarlo en privado. Aquello se debía al motivo que inicialmente lo llevó al Templo de Escorpio a entradas horas de la mañana.

-"Es cierto."

-"De hecho, a veces me sorprendo de que le pongas agua."

-"No es para tanto."

-"Lo es."- Calló por unos segundos. –"¿Entonces?"

Finalmente la carta salió de su escondite para posarse sobre la mesa. Ambos la miraron con recelo, uno adivinando el tipo de noticias que contenía y el otro esperando con paciencia a que se las informaran.

Los dos sabían muy bien de mano de quién venía esa carta. Milo venía recibiendo sobres grises como aquel desde hacía meses y Camus no había fallado en descubrirlos rotos y regados por el Templo.

-"Por como hiciste que Dánae saliera, me figuro que esta mágica cartita no estaba destinada a ella."

-"En efecto. Un soldado me la trajo ayer por la tarde. Te buscó toda la mañana y al no encontrarte supuso que yo podría hacerle el favor de entregártela."

-"No es común que me escriba."

-"¿Lo ha hecho antes?"

-"No."

-"Entonces es menos que común."

-"Esa mujer no tiene nada que decirme."

-"Algo ha de tener. Dudo mucho que se tomara la molestia de enviarte una carta en blanco."

Milo se alzó de hombros, echando su espalda hacia atrás y subiendo un poco su labio inferior.

-"Vendrá pronto por Dánae. Eso ya lo sé. No tenía que escribirme para decírmelo."

-"No puede venir por ella."

Milo le miró extrañado por unos segundos. Los recuerdos tardaron en regresar a él.

-"Ah, claro. La desertora. Ella no puede entrar aquí."- Lo dijo con un tono agudo y ligeramente sarcástico. A Camus le estremeció tanto la alegría que parecían tener sus palabras como el indescifrable acento con el que pronunció la palabra 'desertora'.

Aquel sentimiento de superioridad fue suficiente para convencerlo de estirar su brazo hasta alcanzar la carta, abrirla y comenzarla a leer.

El comunicado era corto y prácticamente no tenía nada diferente a lo que Milo esperaba. Al menos fue así hasta que llegó a la posdata.

-"No quiere verme."- Declaró mientras dejaba la hoja de regreso en la mesa. –"Creo que toda la carta era para decirme eso."

-"No podías esperar menos, ¿o sí?"

-"No. Por supuesto que no."- Camus leyó sus pensamientos. –'Ni que yo quisiera verla a ella.'

-"Es lo mejor. ¿No crees?"

-"Si. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme ligeramente insultado."- Agitó la cabeza un par de veces. –"Por otro lado, yo me tomo las cosas demasiado en serio, ¿o no?"

-"A veces. ¿Dónde la recibirá?"

-"En Rhodorio. Por el restaurante cerca de la fuente."

-"¿Se acercará tanto al Santuario?"

Milo rió secamente, divertido por la ingenuidad de Camus.

-"No todos los de Rhodorio son como tu fan de la librería. Hay quienes no nos aprecian tanto. Otros lo hacen pero aún así ayudan a los aprendices a escapar."- Entrecerró los ojos y desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda. –"Supongo que debe de ser difícil. Encontrar un muchachito muerto de miedo escondido en algún rincón de tu jardín. Muchos los esconden. Pero la mayoría prefiere hacer como que no vieron nada. Eso quiso hacer Altea alguna vez."

-"¿Aunque a ella misma la ayudaron a escapar?"

-"Fue diferente. Ella sólo huyó. El hombre que se escondió en nuestra casa…"- Asesinó a su maestro quiso decir pero muy a tiempo detuvo sus palabras. –"Era un traidor. Actuó en contra del Santuario y huyó de las represalias."- También atinó a ocultar que su traición no fue sino ira y temor reprimidos hasta el punto de ebullición. –"Si Altea hubiese hecho algo para ayudarlo se hubiera metido en grandes problemas. Enormes considerando que Saga fue el enviado a acabar con el traidor."

-"¿Crees que la hubiera reconocido después de tantos años?"

Milo sonrió abiertamente.

-"Supongo, una vez que dejara de pensar en sí mismo y en lo maravilloso que era."

-"¡Ah!"- Camus asintió, compartiendo la sonrisa. –"Entonces no se hubiera dado cuenta nunca."- Tomó aire y tapó su boca con el dorso de la mano como queriendo ocultar la pequeña alegría que de repente lo embargó.

-"Tendré qué pedirle a alguien que la lleve hasta allá. Es tan bruta que es capaz de irse a Aiantos."

-"¿A dónde?"

-"Ya sabes, la calle donde están todos esos burdeles que visitan los soldados."- La cara de sorpresa de Camus lo forzó a pronunciar cada palabra con un volumen menor a la anterior. –"Ah… ¿no sabías de eso?"

-"¿Tenía qué?"

-"No, no…"- Respondió con rapidez. –"No. Yo decía nada más."

-"Podría llevarla hasta la fuente."- Camus decidió ignorar su nuevo descubrimiento sobre la vida secreta de los soldados. –"Sólo para estar seguros."

-"Gracias. Eso estaría bien."- Apenas a tiempo recuperó la carta de la mesa y la escondió en sus bolsillos.

-"¡Ya regresé!"- Una triunfante y jadeante voz hizo eco en la habitación. –"El señor Shaka me dio un poco."- Dejó un pequeño recipiente de porcelana en medio de la mesa mientras Camus le agradecía por haberse tomado la molestia. Después de eso caminó hasta el fregadero para comenzar a lavar las sartenes que utilizó para preparar el desayuno.

Milo aprovechó el ruido del agua chocando contra el metal para esconder sus siguientes palabras.

-"Anda. Ponle la crema a tu café."

Camus le lanzo una mirada de reproche y sumergió una cucharita en la crema, tomando una cantidad minúscula de ella y lanzándola con desgane a su bebida. Con total desagrado vio los pequeños grumos de la sustancia blanca disolviéndose y combinándose con la oscuridad del café. Le dio un largo sorbo. Tan largo que terminó con él de una sentada.

El trío pasó varios minutos en aquella tranquilidad, interrumpiendo el silencio de cuando en cuando sólo para decir algún comentario sin importancia y apilar los cubiertos y platos usados.

-"Por cierto. Saga te estuvo buscando ayer."- Camus recordó su encuentro con Géminis desde hacía varios minutos pero apenas en la sobremesa consideró que valía la pena mencionarlo. Apenas cuando el susodicho ya se acercaba, lento pero sin vacilación, hacia ellos.

-"¿Para qué me busca?"- Preguntó como si no pudiera esperar por un par de minutos más. Tal vez deseaba prepararse psicológicamente para lo que fuera a venir.

-"No lo sé. No pregunté. Pero no se veía muy contento."

-"Eso es normal. Cuando lo empieces a ver feliz entonces tendremos un problema."

Después de aquello, tanto Milo como Camus decidieron autocensurarse, temerosos de que Saga pudiera llegar a escuchar alguna de sus palabras. Ese hombre tenía un muy buen oído, o más bien, una gran costumbre de mantenerse a la defensiva.

-"Buenos días."- Finalmente el saludo rompió con la anticipada tensión. –"Hasta que te encuentro."

Milo se alzó de hombros, esperando que su hermana no cometiera alguna imprudencia esta vez. Se relajó al mirarla. Sus ojos se habían perdido en el suelo y presionaba su mano derecha. Sonrió internamente. Ya sospechaba que esa niña le tenía miedo al Santo de Géminis. ¿Cómo culparla? Él mismo lo tenía.

-"No puedes esperar que esté todo el día en el Templo, ¿o sí?"

-"Lo esperaría cuando tienes tareas por hacer."

Escorpio supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería. Después de todo, no es que hubiese olvidado el asunto de los archivos de la Panatenea. En lo absoluto. ¿Cómo hacerlo si continuamente le llegaban los sentimientos de culpabilidad por no haberlos terminado? Era tan solo que consideraba aquel labor como uno de tan poca importancia que la despreocupación triunfó sobre la culpabilidad. Honestamente le sorprendía que Saga le reprochara sobre algo que él mismo consideraba tan trivial.

-"No creí que fuese un trabajo importante. Es por eso que casi no he avanzado nada."

-"No importa si es importante o no. Si le hubieses prestado más atención desde el principio, hacía mucho que te hubieses librado de él."

-"No lo negaré."

-"¿Entonces?"

-"Entonces lo terminaré en cuanto pueda."

-"Te lo agradecería mucho."- Lanzó una mirada cordial hacia Camus y Maias y salió del comedor con tanto aplomo como con el que entró.

-"Eso fue rápido. Creí que te daría uno de sus sermones sobre el deber y la responsabilidad."

-"Yo también."

-"Tal vez le dio pena regañarte frente a nosotros."

Milo y Camus miraron a la niña con ternura, movidos por su ingenuidad.

-"Seguramente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que andarme regañando. A él no le importa que los demás lo vean en su modo de 'adulto responsable'."

Maias se olvidó inmediatamente del asunto al ver que Camus se sirvió una segunda taza de café y notó que no le puso ni una gota de crema.

-"No se preocupe por la crema. Si se le acaba iré por más."

Claramente incómodo, Camus espetó un 'no, no te molestes', tragó saliva y se sirvió una gruesa cucharada de crema.

Maias sonrió y se dispuso a lavar el resto de los platos.

Milo casi no pudo aguantarse la risa.

* * *

Milo,

No tengo palabras para agradecer lo que has hecho por Maias. He de admitir que le has ofrecido mucho más de lo que yo hubiese esperado de ti. En sus cartas he podido leer entre líneas la tranquilidad y alegría que poco a poco fueron reemplazando su tristeza y soledad y esto ha sido gracias a que la has mantenido al margen de las crueles realidades del Santuario; agradezco tu buen juicio al respecto.

Seguramente entenderás, sin embargo, que no deseo que pase más tiempo dentro de esas murallas. La situación ha cambiado para bien e iré por ella el próximo día 20 a las diez de la mañana. Estaré en la entrada del restaurante cerca de la fuente gris (espero que siga ahí, de lo contrario por favor manda una respuesta al remitente). Desde ahí la llevaré conmigo a Keratea.

Nuevamente te doy gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Me es grato el saber que si bien no te convertiste en quien yo hubiese deseado, al menos lo hiciste en quien tenías que hacerlo.

Alicante

PD: No es necesario que la entregues tú mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se preocupen. Altea no saldrá demasiado. No podía hacer que Mai desapareciera así como así, ¿ne? Pero me es necesario sacarla del tablero.  
> Para quienes no hayan leído 'Milo', la primera parte del capie fue un extracto de uno de los primeros capítulos, cuando Saga llega a Milos a hacerse cargo de un traidor y en el proceso conoce a nuestro querido bishito. Alicante fue un seudónimo x que escogí para Altea. Aparentemente hay un pueblo español en la provincia de Alicante llamado Altea así que salió cuando googoleé el segundo.  
> Emm... creo que eso es todo.  
> Espero que les haya gustado este capie. Disfruten de Mai que pronto tendremos qué despedirnos de ella.


	39. Capítulo 38: Okiae (Sombras)

-"¿En qué piensas?"

Recorrió una mano alrededor de su cintura, acercando su nuca a sus labios y preguntando en susurros entrecortados.

-"En nada."- Removió su hombro derecho, queriendo y no deshacerse de aquel agarre que le había sacado tan abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Sus piernas desearon bajarse de la amplia cama pero no lograron sino colocarse en una posición más cómoda.

-"Ah. Cuando dices eso, quiere decir que es algo."

-"Impresionante, de veras. Recuérdame darte un premio por tu increíble intuición y conocimiento de mi persona."

Kanon rió gravemente, provocando un cosquilleo en la base de su cuello.

-"Piensas en la niña."

-"¿Y qué si lo hago?"

-"Es sorprendente."- Movió ligeramente su cabeza, acariciando con su barbilla y labios los desarreglados mechones de su acompañante.

-"¿Qué?"- Intentó moverse hacia adelante pero por algún motivo el debilísimo agarre del mayor se lo impidió.

-"Que de hecho tengas corazón. Aún no se va y ya comienzas a extrañarla."

-"Tonterías. Si acaso, extrañaré que haga el quehacer y que me cocine. Y eso no será por mucho tiempo. Ilitía dijo que ocuparía su lugar a partir del lunes."

-"La extrañarás."- Repitió firmemente.

-"He de admitir que me he acostumbrado a sus berrinches y groserías."- Al darse cuenta de la insistencia de Kanon en el asunto, aceptó que el continuar negando algo tan cierto sería una pérdida de tiempo. –"Es sólo ese sentimiento, ¿sabes? De que nunca volveré a verla."

Casi pudo sentir la incrédula mirada del mayor penetrando su nuca.

-"¿Nunca? ¿A quién le quieres dar excusas? Ya no estás atrapado en el Santuario como para no ir a verla de cuando en cuando. Incluso si lo estuvieras, no poseerás tu Armadura por el resto de tu vida. Tiempo tendrás. Tiempo de sobra. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de acercarte a alguien que te recuerda tanto a lo que pudiste haber sido."

-"¿Y qué es eso, oh sapientísimo maestro de la introspección?"

-"Alguien normal."

Milo calló, de cierto modo sorprendido de que Kanon llegara a una conclusión tan veraz y a la que él mismo ni siquiera se había acercado.

Cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué la vida tenía qué ser tan complicada?

* * *

-"¿No te llevarás esto?"- Con exagerada nostalgia observó el grueso hilo con detalles dorados. Su hermana detuvo su labor por unos instantes, mirando de reojo al aludido objeto para después negar levemente con la cabeza y seguir empacando.

-"¿Para qué?"

-"Como recuerdo."

-"No necesito recuerdos de algo tan embarazoso como eso."

Milo frunció el ceño.

-"Eso dices ahora pero cuando seas más grande te arrepentirás. Te aseguro que sería una muy buena historia para contar."

-"Lo es para escuchar. ¿Para contar? No tanto."

El mayor exhaló pesadamente y miró a su alrededor. Le fue imposible guardarse sus pensamientos. Aquello era algo que le molestaba en exceso.

-"Casi no te llevas nada."

-"Bonita me vería yo andando por Keratea en sandalias e himation."

-"No. Bonita no. Eso nunca."

Ella no se tomó la molestia de responderle.

Algo había en aquella situación, Milo pensaba. Algo que le revolvía el estómago y le infundía unas enormes ganas de golpearle a alguien o a algo.

Realmente casi no se llevaría nada consigo.

Realmente era como si quisiera convencerse de que nunca estuvo en el Santuario.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el pronunciar aquella idea, reprocharle y hacerle entender que por más que lo quisiera, el pasado no podía borrarse. Ella formó parte de aquel mundo de 'locos' e incluso hubo momentos en los que lo disfrutó.

Ella ya no era como las demás personas.

¿Por qué se forzaba en fingir que lo era?

Pero decidió no decir nada. Si bien su orgullo solía cegarlo una que otra vez, en ese momento le pareció muy claro que él llevaba más de quince años tratando de olvidar el mundo al que perteneció alguna vez.

Él también negaba un pasado.

A él también le estremecía el recordarlo, no porque hubiese sido terrible ni porque lo hubiese odiado. En realidad no estaba totalmente seguro del porqué renegaba tanto de aquellos años pero suponía que Kanon le dio la respuesta. Esa isla, esos aromas, esos sonidos, esa mujer, eran cúmulos de sombras que le seguían siempre para recordarle de su propia mortalidad.

Que estuvo cerca de morir en las olas como lo hizo su padre y su hermano menor.

Se imaginaba que algo similar corría por la mente de Maias. Una probadita de divinidad la asustó lo suficiente como para querer alejarse de ella por el resto de sus días. No podía culparla.

Él también llegó a sentirse abrumado. La rasposa voz del falso Patriarca, las llamas azules del Reloj de Fuego, la prisión de los Dioses, los grises e infinitamente profundos ojos de Atena. Nadie podía permanecer impávido ante cosas así.

-"Al menos llévate el ceñidor."

-"Si me lo llevo no lo usaré nunca y terminará todo empolvado en una esquina de la casa. Para eso, mejor que se quede acá."

-"Pero casi no te llevas nada."- Insistió.

-"No necesito nada. Además, a mamá no le gustaría. No le gusta nada de este lugar y no le quiero traer malos recuerdos."

-"¿Recuerdos?"- Arqueó la ceja, intrigado. –"Entonces, ¿lo sabes?"- No especificó a lo que se refería. Temía equivocarse en su suposición.

-"¿Que alguna vez fue una aprendiz? Claro. Había muchos rumores en Patrikia. Especialmente cuando regresaste a entrenar. Se decían muchas cosas. Cada una peor que la anterior. Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que mi hermano y yo nos diéramos cuenta de que algo extraño había pasado entre ella y el niño demonio. Dictis no le dio muchas opciones y terminó por contárselo todo. Obviamente, él después me lo contó a mí."- Se quedó quieta por unos instantes, como recordando el momento en el que escuchó aquella historia por primera vez. –"Antes de enviarme aquí hablamos un poco de esto. Creo que se sentía muy culpable por haberte dejado ir pero también creo que se esforzaba mucho en convencerse de que fue lo mejor. Ella sabía lo que se necesitaba para sobrevivir en este lugar y siempre pensó que tú lo tenías. Aún así, había momentos en los que su imaginación jugaba con ella. Pensaba en el hubiera y recreaba en su mente ideas de cosas imposibles. Era entonces cuando sentía que había cometido un gran error."

El mayor apretó los labios. Entendiendo sólo a medias lo que la otra decía.

-"Altea habrá cometido muchos errores en su vida pero dejarme ir nunca fue uno de ellos."

-"Si."- Admitió mientras cerraba su vieja mochila de lino. –"Estoy de acuerdo contigo."- Exhaló pesadamente y al fin, después de varios minutos, se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. –"Ya casi es hora."

-"Aye."

Milo caminó hacia la mochila pero aquel acercamiento o fue malentendido o fue el catalizador del siguiente movimiento de la niña. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que pasaba, el mayor sintió los delgados y frágiles brazos de la muchacha alrededor de su cintura.

Maias no dijo nada. De hecho, no pronunció sonido alguno. En su ignorancia, lo único que Milo pudo hacer fue corresponder aquel agarre, sujetándola de los hombros y acariciando su cabello (no se había percatado de lo delgado que era).

Probablemente fue la cercanía la que le ayudó a comprender un poco mejor lo que pasaba. Casi pudo escuchar todas las palabras que quisieron salir de su boca al mismo tiempo y terminaron atorándose en su garganta. 'Al fin me voy de esta tierra de locos.', 'Ya no molestes tanto al señor Camus.', 'Me despides del joven Hyoga.', 'Cuida de Ilitía y las demás.', 'Quisiera que papá estuviera aquí.', 'Gracias por todo.', 'Te extrañaré.', 'No llevo nada porque no es como si pudiera olvidar este lugar.'. Sin embargo, la oración más importante fue la única que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para escapar de sus labios.

-"Al fin regresaré con mamá."

Milo asintió pero no dijo nada. La muchacha de por sí ya tenía un revoltijo de emociones y con una cosa más seguramente llegaría al colapso nervioso.

Las mujeres son verdaderamente extrañas, pensó.

Siempre sentían demasiado.

Cuando el agarre perdió toda su fuerza, Milo sujetó la mochila y guió a Maias hacia la entrada del Templo. Ahí se encontraron con el Santo de Acuario, quien parecía ya llevar mucho tiempo esperando pero ni un solo gesto de impaciencia se reconoció en su cuerpo.

-"¿Ya lista?"- Preguntó mientras recibía el ligero equipaje que la niña llevaría consigo.

-"Lista."

Después de recibir una mirada de aprobación, Camus asintió ligeramente e inició su viaje hacia la salida.

Maias no dudó en seguirle.

Eso sí, lo hizo con lentitud ya que miraba tanto hacia atrás que casi caminaba de espaldas. No se incorporó sino hasta que la perspectiva le impidió seguir viendo hacia el interior del Templo de Escorpio.

Después de eso exhaló una vez más. Tragó saliva y le dio alcance al Santo de Acuario.

Recorrieron las 12 Casas en total silencio. Debido a la hora, no encontraron prácticamente a nadie en su camino y, a quienes sí, tanto Camus como Maias optaron por no darles explicaciones.

¿Para qué?

Dentro de un rato todos se enterarían del asunto.

El recorrido por la zona de entrenamiento hacia la muralla fue bastante más complicado. Ambos sentían todas las miradas sobre sí. Soldados y aprendices les observaban curiosos e indiscretos. Si era porque todos ellos sabían quién era y con quién se iría o por la rareza de ver al Santo de Acuario vestido de civil escoltando a una mera doncella, Maias lo ignoraba.

Después de intercambiar algunas cordialidades en la muralla, finalmente salieron del Santuario. No fue la primera vez que cruzaba esas paredes pero apenas entonces se sintió libre.

-'No tendré que volver a poner un pie en este lugar.'- Se repetía una y otra vez. El agridulce sentimiento la embargaba. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.

Pronto estuvieron en Rhodorio y en menos de un minuto llegaron al punto de encuentro.

-"Aquí es."- Indicó Camus mientras miraba a su alrededor. –"No debe de estar muy lejos."

La espera no duró mucho. Si bien aquellos segundos fueron sumamente angustiantes para la niña (¿habrá tenido algún problema para llegar?, ¿no se habrá referido a otra fuente?), el alivio al ver a una delgada figura salir de un restaurante cercano fue tan grande que todo el miedo desapareció en menos de un instante.

La niña corrió hacia su madre quien no pretendía ocultar el par de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Se abrazaron y se susurraron palabras que Camus no alcanzó a escuchar.

La escena maravilló al francés. Le parecía algo tan extraño y único: no sólo porque se trataba de un reencuentro familiar (algo a lo que él nunca podría aspirar) sino porque el ver a aquella mujer le parecía tan impresionante como el descubrir que, a final de cuentas, los duendes y las hadas sí existían.

Milo hablaba de Altea casi del mismo modo en el que hablaba de los revenants: como si fuese un espíritu vagabundo, etéreo y casi imperceptible pero con una mirada capaz de marcarte por el resto de tu vida.

Apenas entonces Camus se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca había considerado a esa mujer como algo real. Era más bien un espíritu chocarrero que disfrutaba de perturbar a su compañero de cuando en cuando.

¿Pero ahora?

Ahora veía las canas en su cabello castaño, sus manos maltratadas y toscas, las arrugas en su rostro (definitivamente adelantadas a su edad) y unos ojos que reflejaban una fortaleza que pocas veces llegó a encontrar fuera del Santuario.

Aquellos ojos se alzaron en su dirección. Camus se limitó a avanzar hacia ella y ofrecerle el equipaje. La mujer asintió en un mudo gracias, tomó la mochila, sujetó a la niña y se alejó de él con pasos largos y rápidos.

Maias apenas y tuvo tiempo de despedirse.

Mientras las mujeres se perdían de vista, Camus pensó que Milo era un malagradecido al rechazar de un modo tan tajante un pasado que él hubiese deseado para sí. Sin embargo, acalló sus pensamientos con rapidez.

Tenía que ser comprensivo. Después de todo, desear algo diferente a lo que se tiene es parte de la naturaleza humana.

Sonrió e inició su camino de vuelta al Santuario.

Procuraría pasar de largo la Casa de Escorpio.

Sabía bien que Milo no estaría de humor para visitas.

* * *

-"¿Siempre es así de complicado el tener hermanos?"

-"¿Cómo complicado?"

-"Con tantos sentimientos encontrados."

-"Tal vez lo sea."- Se alzó de hombros, por poco golpeando a Milo en el oído. –"En mi caso creo que es mucho más sencillo que eso."

-"No mientas."- Giró el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos del mayor. –"Tú quieres a Saga y él te quiere a ti."

Kanon le respondió con un largo silencio.

Imaginándose que aquel terreno era aún demasiado tupido como para avanzar por él, Milo accedió olvidarse del asunto, uniendo sus labios y obligándolo a pensar en otra cosa.

Se olvidaron de aquella conversación por el resto de la tarde pero ésta no desapareció de la mente de Kanon. Decidió incrustarse en un rinconcito de su cerebro; necia, aferrada y fundiéndose a un montoncito de dudas ya existentes.

Después de todo, el pasado no se puede cambiar.

Podrá olvidarse. Podrá aceptarse y seguir adelante.

¿Pero cambiar?

Nunca.

Es como un fantasma. Una sombra eternamente fijada a las personas; a veces difundiéndose en la oscuridad; otras tenue e imperceptible; y a momentos tan nítida y real que es casi imposible diferenciarla del presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gueno... este capie me gustó mucho. No estoy segura de por qué pero así fue. Es una pena que se nos haya ido Mai. Sobre todo ahora que creo que ya no era tan odiada, jejeje. Fueron dos motivos por los que me deshice de ella: una es porque sería muy mala onda que le quitara otro hijo a Altea y la otra porque me estorbará para la siguiente fase de este fic. Fue interesante trabajar con ella y la extrañaré, pero en un rato tendremos la visita de un personaje a quien he extrañado todavía más y seguramente muchos de ustedes han esperado desde hace rato (espero). Seguro saben a quién me refiero.


	40. Capítulo 39: Zetetes (Indagación)

_Las botas de hule._

-"¿Realmente te vas?"

_Dos pares de calcetines extras, por si las dudas._

-"¿Por qué mentiría con algo así?"

_¿Deberé de llevar un cobertor? ¡La última vez que fui tuve tanto frío por las noches!_

-"Aún no entiendo por qué tienes que irte."

_Hojas. Debo de llevar muchas hojas por si me equivoco. No sé si allá pueda comprar del mismo tipo de papel._

-"Sabes bien por qué me voy. No puedo concentrarme contigo cerca y es hora de que termine este estúpido trabajo."

_¿Cómo llevaré la tinta? ¿Será mejor que espere y compre una allá?_

-"No es mi culpa que seas tan distraído."

_No, no. Tendré qué llevar mi tinta. La envolveré en tela y tal vez así no se rompan los recipientes._

-"No soy distraído. Tú eres la gran distracción."

_¿Y si aún así se rompen? Tendré qué llevar las hojas aparte para que no les pase nada._

-"No lo soy."

_Que no se me olvide el cepillo de dientes._

-"¡Sí que lo eres!"

-"Llévame contigo."

_Siempre olvido mi cepillo de dientes. Cada que salgo es lo…_

-"¿Qué?"

-"Llévame contigo."

Milo posó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza, despeinando su ya de por sí desmarañado cabello atado por una improvisada coleta. Dejó de prestarle atención a su mochila de viaje.

-"¿Es broma?"

-"Sabes que no."

Cansado, Milo se sentó en la silla de su escritorio mirando a Kanon con curiosidad, buscando en él algún rasgo que le permitiera saber qué era precisamente en lo que estaba pensando. No encontró nada. Si acaso, parecía que la petición era sincera.

-"No puedo llevarte. Si me voy es porque tú no me dejas concentrar."

-"Mientes."- Milo apretó los labios, reconociendo bien, ahora sí, la expresión en el rostro del mayor. Sus cejas levemente fruncidas y su boca medio torcida hacia el lado derecho eran señales inequívocas de que vendría algo que no le gustaría escuchar. –"Quieres irte porque todo en tu Templo te recuerda a la mocosa."

Milo asintió tranquilamente. Con ello no pretendió estar de acuerdo con la acusación. Tan sólo murmuró para sí un 'sabía que saldría con eso'.

-"Tal vez. Aún así, no te llevaré conmigo."

-"No me tienes que llevar contigo. Sólo tienes que decir que lo haré. De ese modo yo tendré unas merecidas vacaciones y tú podrás seguir con tu aburrido trabajo."

-"En primer lugar, tú no mereces vacaciones."- Lo señaló acusadoramente, arqueando la ceja. –"En segundo lugar, no le mentiría a Atena por un capricho tuyo."

-"Entonces miéntele a Shion."

Milo calló por los cortísimos instantes en los que realmente consideró las palabras de Kanon; pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que todo aquello era una estupidez y que no debía de seguir escuchándolo. Al menos no si es que quería salir del Santuario por su cuenta.

-"Kanon…"- Pronunció su nombre con un tono tan extrañamente gentil que el aludido temió lo que fuera a venir después. No estaba acostumbrado a la ternura. Aún era algo ajeno a él. Su naturaleza aún estaba en rechazarla. –"Regresaré pronto."

-"No puedo quedarme solo."

Milo no pudo evitar quedar totalmente sorprendido por aquella declaración. No solo las palabras estaban llenas de significado. Aquél tono era de súplica, una sensación que sólo había encontrado en él un par de veces antes y en situaciones mucho más dramáticas que la actual.

No supo si aquel hombre estaba haciendo una tormenta de un vaso con agua o si había algo más detrás de aquella desesperación.

Se levantó y caminó hacia él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y recargando su frente entre su cuello.

-"Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos. Todo esto es tu culpa por no querer salir de mi cabeza."

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que se fue.

Cuatro y ya sentía un aburrimiento todavía más intenso que el que sintió en aquellos días donde el ratoncito, ofendido, lo ignoraba a propósito.

El por qué ahora los días le parecían más tortuosos que antes le era fácil de explicar. ¿Cómo comparar una tarde de tragos y unas cuantas horas de entrenamiento con las enriquecedoras actividades en las que posteriormente llegó a participar con él? Ahora había más cosas que extrañar.

La soledad le molestaba. Más que eso, le asustaba un poco. De entrada, le avergonzaba el saberse tan adicto a aquel niñato desquiciado. ¡Era totalmente inaceptable! ¿Cómo alguien como él llegó a prendarse de alguien más? ¿En qué momento comenzó a necesitar algo tan absurdo como un beso de buenas noches y uno de buenos días? ¿En qué momento llegó a tener sueños en los que tenía a alguien a su lado para luego despertar, frustrado y molesto por darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo en la cama?

De haber algo que lo distrajera no habría tanto problema, pero los entrenamientos y los ridículos mandados del Patriarca no ayudaban en mucho. ¿A él qué le importaba el haber roto su propio récord de horas de entrenamiento? ¿O que Shion le hubiese encomendado la responsabilidad de elegir qué soldados seguirían trabajando para ellos ese año y cuáles no?

Incluso hubiese deseado que su hermano cruzara alguna palabra con él. No tanto porque deseara hablar con Saga sino porque al menos de ese modo podría hacerlo enojar. El ver el ceño fruncido de su hermano le ayudaría a acortar aquellas largas tardes de otoño.

¿Pero cómo hacer eso si su hermano ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, mucho menos espetar un simple saludo?

Y fue el sentirse ignorado lo que le hizo recordar viejos tiempos.

Viejos rencores.

Aquellos en los que él sabía que no debía indagar.

Esa mañana se cruzó con él. O más bien, ambos estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos y sólo por pura casualidad decidieron estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

Kanon secaba de su frente el sudor que se acumuló tras las larguísimas horas de pruebas con los soldados. Saga revisaba sus apuntes sobre el número de aprendices que vivían en el conjunto de cabañas del este.

Aquel fortuito encuentro se hubiera quedado como tal de no haber sido por el bichito de la curiosidad que desde hacía ya un tiempo picó a Kanon. Llamando su nombre le obligó a alzar su rostro hacia él (¡hacía semanas que no veía sus iris!). Incluso le obligó a interrumpir su importantísima misión. Pero tardó demasiado tiempo en hablar y Saga pensó que sólo se trataba de una muy mala broma y decidió seguir con su camino.

Afortunadamente, Kanon actuó lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo una vez más, esta vez sujetándolo de la muñeca e insistiendo nuevamente con un cándido 'tenemos qué hablar'.

Su hermano le miró con desconfianza y molestia (aunque la segunda fue la sensación que dominó la escena) pero algo en el tono de su hermano le obligó a acceder. ¿Cómo negarse a una petición tan complaciente?

Sin hablar durante el camino, no se detuvieron sino hasta que hallaron el lugar que consideraron adecuado. Se trataba de una zona rocosa cerca de las 12 Casas. Kanon ya conocía aquel lugar. Se preguntaba si Saga recordaría que fue ahí donde lo capturó para después llevárselo a la prisión de piedra.

Saga no tuvo que esperar más para escuchar las palabras de Kanon quien, de un modo brusco decidió ir directo al grano.

-"¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de ignorarme?"

El mayor, notablemente cansado por la pregunta (como si la hubiese escuchado muchísimas veces ya), exhaló y puso los ojos en blanco, hasta cierto punto sorprendido de que su hermano tuviese algún interés en la respuesta.

-"No lo sé. Hasta que pueda verte de nuevo a la cara sin sentirme irritado por tu presencia, supongo."

-"Entonces nunca, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?"- Saga negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. Kanon interpretó la negación como lo contrario. –"¿Realmente crees que podremos aguantar esto por mucho tiempo más?"

-"No es un concurso, Kanon. Es lo que es."- Se cruzó de brazos. -"A decir verdad, nunca pensé que esto te importaría."

-"No me malinterpretes. Hace muchos años que dejé de buscar tu aceptación. Es sólo que se me hace muy estúpido el vivir en la misma casa de un hombre que ni siquiera se atreve a mirarme."

-"No es que no me atreva."- Aclaró, entrecerrando los ojos. –"Es que no quiero hacerlo."

-"A final de cuentas es lo mismo."

-"Todo esto se debe a tu inmadurez y a tu impertinencia. Si me hubieses escuchado desde un principio yo…"

Kanon dio un paso para adelante. Su movimiento fue rápido y firme, como preparándose para embestir a algún contrincante.

-"Por primera vez en mi vida tengo algo que me pertenece sólo a mí. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de concederme este triunfo, hermano?"- Saga le miró en silencio pero fue obvio para Kanon que si calló no fue por carecer de respuesta, más bien por carecer de interés en pronunciarla. Después de todo, ¿para qué discutir sobre algo de tan poca importancia? ¿Para qué fingir una derrota si ante sus ojos no había ninguna pues, a final de cuentas, el tiempo le daría la razón? –"Saga…"- Llamó en un tono casi suplicante. –"¿En qué momento dejé de ser algo para ti?"

Al mayor le tomó tiempo digerir aquellas palabras e incluso una vez que lo hizo, se tomó todavía más tiempo para responder. ¿Qué podría decir en semejante situación? ¿Qué frase sería lo suficientemente sincera como para convencerlo de que hablaba con la verdad? Habían sido trece años (no, seguramente eran más) desde la última vez en que realmente estuvieron juntos como hermanos; casi desde el momento en el que dejaron la vieja casona del puerto del Pireo. Casi desde entonces Saga no volvió a verlo como un igual. Ni siquiera, tenía que admitirlo, como a alguien querido.

Hacía mucho tiempo que lo sabía pero, lo juraba, nunca pensó que el asunto pudiera molestarle su hermano.

-"¿Todo esto es por lo de Cabo Sunión?"

Buscó a toda costa desviar el tema; guiarlo hacia una zona en la que se sentía seguro y libre de culpabilidad. Después de todo, él sólo hizo lo que era su deber.

-"Podemos empezar por ahí si es que lo deseas."

-"Tenía miedo de ti. Después de que me contaste tus planes hice lo que creí correcto. Sabía bien de lo que eras capaz y que si te dejaba libre cumplirías cada una de tus promesas. Fue entonces que decidí encerrarte en el único lugar del que pensé que no podrías escapar."

-"Y mientras yo flotaba boca abajo en el agua salada, tú ocultabas tu rostro detrás de la máscara de Arles."

-"Él se apoderó de mi mente mucho antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta."

-"¿Por qué me encerraste ahí? ¿Porque era un rival? ¿Por temor a que alguien te relacionara con un traidor? ¿O porque realmente creías que lo merecía?"

Saga bajó la mirada.

-"No soy capaz de responder a esa pregunta con una sola respuesta."- Alzó nuevamente los ojos. –"Nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente por lo que te hice."

-"¿Lo suficiente? ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?"

Cayendo en cuenta de que en efecto, una disculpa nunca había salido de sus labios, Saga aceptó la acusación.

-"Tienes razón."- Exhaló. –"Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. A pesar de todo…"- Tuvo que decirlo. –"Te quiero. Eres mi sangre, ¿o no? E incluso si no lo fueras, te hubiera querido después de verte pelear por Atena del modo en el que lo hiciste; después de que por primera vez en nuestras vidas tuvimos una meta en común."

-"Siempre compartimos nuestras metas."- Dulces, cariño, poder. Sus ambiciones fueron siempre las mismas; igual de insaciables. –"Pero esa fue la primera vez en la que decidimos trabajar en equipo. O algo similar."

-"Tal vez en algún momento dejaste de ser algo para mí."- Finalmente se atrevió a admitirlo. –"Pero ya no es así. Te has ganado mi respeto como Caballero y mi cariño como hermano. ¿Como hombre? Creo que aún tienes muchas cosas que aprender; pero confío en que tarde o temprano entrará la luz en esa dura cabezota tuya."

-"Siempre has sido muy hábil con las palabras, hermano. ¿Pero con la humildad y la nobleza? Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme ni como Caballero ni como hermano ni como hombre. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que esto es lo que soy?"

-"Tú y yo siempre hemos estado en sintonías muy diferentes, Kanon. ¿Por qué he de aceptarte como eres si tú no aceptas que yo no puedo mirarte a los ojos sabiendo que estás follando con el niño que traje al Santuario hace quince años?"

-"Si… sobre eso."- Siempre le parecía chistoso cada que una mala palabra salía de la boca de su hermano. –"Si ese es el problema, todavía no tienes de qué preocuparte."

Saga gruñó.

-"¿Lo ves? Eres imposible."- Le dirigió una última mirada (Kanon sabía que no volvería a ver esos ojos azules en un buen tiempo) y se despidió con la mano, optando por salir de ahí antes de que decidiera encerrar otra vez a su hermano.

-"Y bien."- Concluyó al sentirse solo. –"Eso no sirvió para nada."

Pero internamente supo que eso no era totalmente cierto.

Saga sentía algo hacia él. Si realmente se trataba de cariño y respeto no estaba seguro. ¿Un poco de odio? Eso era definitivo (ya que era totalmente correspondido). Pero al menos sentía algo.

Al menos su hermano ya tenía la capacidad de mirarlo a la cara y de aceptar su existencia.

* * *

-"Por favor no te metas en demasiados problemas mientras no esté."

-"¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Un niño?"

-"No. Por un adulto infantil."

-"Mira quién habla."- Retiró un mechón de la frente del otro. No entendió por qué se ató el cabello. La delgada liga no hacía mucha diferencia. –"Si no regresas pronto, no garantizo el portarme bien."

-"Sólo dices eso porque así tendrás excusa para portarte mal al primer instante en el que te sientas aburrido.

-"Obvio."

-"Regresaré en una semana."

-"Podrías terminar el trabajo en menos de tres días."

-"Fui invitado a quedarme una semana."

-"¿Invitado? Entonces, ¿le pediste permiso?"

-"Considerando el hecho de que estaba, ya sabes, muerto, consideré prudente el enviar una carta antes de llegar."

-"Bien pensado."

-"Cuida de Scarlet."

-"La ignoraré todos los días."

-"Kanon…"

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo."

-"Extráñame."

-"Sólo te vas por una semana."

-"Extráñame."

Kanon asintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Fui! ¡Este capítulo me costó mucho, mucho trabajo! Honestamente no quedé del todo satisfecha con él pero afortunadamente tanto el principio como el final me agradaron lo suficiente para no obsesionarme demasiado con el resultado. Creo que me he pasado con la frialdad de Saga y de hecho el asunto iba a ser bastante más emotivo pero simplemente no resultó. n.n' Esperemos que Kanon no se vuelva loco otra vez e intente matarlos a todos.  
> Y claro, el personaje que estará próximamente de visita será nuestro querido Ewan. ¡YAY!  
> Espero que no hayan odiado este capie.


	41. Capítulo 40: Ballachulish

Tocó a la puerta por tercera ocasión, esta vez con tanta fuerza e insistencia que la madera del marco de la entrada crujió.

Pasó una mano entre sus cabellos, frustrado y confundido.

¿Acaso olvidó decirle que llegaría ese día?

Negó con la cabeza. Claro que no lo olvidó. Recordaba claramente haberle pedido una confirmación y con aún más claridad el haberla recibido. 19 de agosto. Marcó la fecha en su calendario e incluso antes de partir leyó del encabezado del periódico para confirmar que su cita sería aquel día.

No había modo en el que se hubiera equivocado.

Por ende, el responsable de que se encontrara totalmente solo a expensas del húmedo clima y de los indiscretos turistas no podía ser otro sino el buen Ewan.

Murmuró un par de maldiciones y, después de asomarse por las ventanas por quinta vez, aceptó que su maestro no se encontraba en el Red Fox. Dio largas zancadas fuera del pórtico y sobre la vereda de piedras que lo llevaban de regreso a la calle. Molesto, le lanzó una fría mirada a una joven pareja que desde hacía varios minutos lo observaba con interés.

Disimuladamente miró su reflejo en la marquesina de una joyería. Arrugó la nariz, inseguro de qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención. De acuerdo, su ropa no seguía el último grito de la moda pero por eso mismo atinó a cubrirse con un largo abrigo de lana.

¿Tal vez su arrolladora presencia fue suficiente para girar cabezas torno a él?

O tal vez fue que llamó a la puerta del Red Fox con mayor fuerza a la acostumbrada en aquel tranquilo pueblo.

Convenciéndose de que la respuesta a su pregunta no le serviría de nada, decidió adentrarse en el primer local abierto que se encontrara. Con suerte sería un lugar agradable donde pudiera quedarse por un par de horas hasta que se atreviera a regresar a la taberna.

El lugar seleccionado resultó ser una quesería. Con desconfianza, Milo dio varios pasos por el oscuro lugar. No había nadie sentado en las pocas mesas y la luz que iluminaba el salón provenía tan solo de los rayos que se colaban por las amplias ventanas. Por unos instantes pensó que el lugar estaba cerrado pero el dueño, un obeso y arrugado hombre detrás del mostrador, le saludó con un ademán en la cabeza y lo invitó con la mirada a tomar asiento.

Unos segundos después estuvo frente a él, ofreciéndole un burdo menú escrito en lo que parecía ser una muy vieja máquina de escribir. Swinzie. Caithness. Dunlop. Strathkinness. Aran-coirce. Cairn o Mohr. Repasó las palabras varias veces pero no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que la mayoría de ellas significaban. Temiendo pedir algo extravagante, seleccionó lo que le pareció menos riesgoso.

Pan de avena y una orden de Brie.

Almorzó con lentitud, en parte porque sabía que tenía que matar el tiempo y en parte porque no terminaba de acostumbrarse al sabor del queso (nada como lo hecho en casa, pensó). Sin embargo, no pasó ni media hora cuando alguien más entró al negocio.

Alguien que conocía.

-"¡Argyle!"

-"¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Ean?"- A pesar de la violenta entrada del visitante, el quesero ni siquiera alzó su mirada del mostrador repleto de notas y recibos. –"¿Te puedo ofrecer una cura para la resaca?"

-"¡Que el gato te coma!"- En cuestión de segundos llegó frente a él, dejando sobre el manojo de papelitos una pesada rueda de queso. Algunas de las notas salieron volando de la mesa y el pesado y torpe hombre se lanzó al suelo para recuperarlas. –"El queso que me vendiste está pasado."

-"¡Por Dios, Ean! ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Es un Dunsyre Azul! ¡Tiene que estar pasado!"- Aún agitado, se puso de pie, recuperando sus recibos y guardándolos en un cajón para evitar que se volvieran a escapar.

-"¡No me importa! ¡Me cobraste un ojo de la cara por él y apenas y he vendido un par de rebanadas!"

-"¡Así que eso es!"- Argyle asintió con los ojos cerrados. –"Le estás echando la culpa a mi hermoso Dunsyre Azul por el mal gusto de tus clientes."

-"Es obvio que prefieren gastar 5 libras en un buen trago que en un queso con manchitas azules."

El quesero exhaló largamente y después de considerarlo por unos segundos volvió a hablar.

-"Bueno, bueno. ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Te lo di a buen precio, Ean. Si tú no lo puedes vender no es mi problema."

El escandaloso hombre apretó los labios y frunció el ceño; visiblemente molesto pero ignorante de lo que podía hacer para calmar su frustración.

-"Cómpramelo."- Ordenó después de algunos segundos de silencio. -"Para que veas que soy bueno, te lo dejo a 28 libras."

-"Bromeas, ¿verdad? Te lo vendí a 32 y ya lo has cortado. No te puedo ofrecer más de 15 por él."

-"Argyle..."- Milo casi pudo escuchar a Ewan contar hasta diez. –"Que sean 25."

-"Siempre has sido un pésimo regateador, ¿sabías eso?"- El hombre cubrió su rostro con la mano derecha, como si sintiera pena ajena por su vecino. –"Mira, te doy 15 y un par de ruedas ya empezadas de Dunlop que tengo allá atrás."

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo?"

-"Están viejas."

-"¿No que los quesos tienen que estar pasados?"

El dueño entrecerró los ojos, aparentemente sorprendido por la acusación.

-"No mezcles peras con manzanas, Ean. Te estoy hablando de un Dunlop. Se hace duro, ¿sabes?"

-"¿Me lo comprarán?"

-"Véndeselo a los turistas. ¡A esos les puedes vender todo!"- Hizo una breve pausa y en un instante su cara se tornó de pánico. Empujó a Ewan y con nerviosismo confirmó que su único cliente de la mañana seguía en su lugar. En su lugar y con toda su atención en él y en su compañero. –"¡Ah, discúlpeme! No me refería a gente como usted. Es que hay muchos presuntuosos, ¿sabe? Snobs que sólo llegan a-"

-"¡Por Donu, Adh seidh! ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?"

-"Lo suficiente como para confirmar que aquí también se aprovechan de los turistas."- Afirmó, dándole el último bocado a su pan de avena. Se dirigió a Argyle. –"De donde vengo es igual."

-"¿Lo conoces?"- Apenas en ese momento el quesero dejó de contener el aliento. –"Bendito sea Dios. ¡Mira nada más las cosas que me haces decir, Ean!"

-"Como sea."- Pero Ewan, acercándose a la mesa donde Milo terminaba de almorzar, ya no le hacía demasiado caso a su vecino. –"Que sean 15 libras, entonces. Pero te advierto que si tampoco puedo vender el Dunlop, regresaré y te lo meteré por el-"

-"Ya, ya."- Se adelantó el quesero. –"Voy a buscar las ruedas."

Con paso lento desapareció por una pequeña puerta detrás del mostrador.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- El rubio se tomó la libertad de jalar una silla cercana y tomar un sitio frente a su alumno.

-"No lo encontré en el bar así que vine aquí a matar el tiempo."

-"Claro que no me encontraste. ¡Dijiste que llegarías mañana!"

-"¿Mañana? No, no. Le dije claramente que vendría el diecinueve."

-"Pues por eso. Estamos a...a…"

-"A diecinueve."

-"Aye."- Rascó su cabeza. –"Ya se me hacía raro que llegaras en martes. Como no abro los lunes suelo perderme en las fechas."- Inclinó su espalda hacia atrás, cerrando sus clarísimos ojos azules y frunciendo levemente el ceño. –"Vaya… no creí que volvería a verte. Creo que eres más demonio de lo que creía."

-"Maestro…"

-"La gente…"- Interrumpió. –"No debería de regresar de la muerte. Eso lo sabes, ¿no es así?"

-"Me he convencido de que en realidad no regresé."- Ewan arqueó la ceja. –"Que más bien lo que pasó es que nunca morí."

-"Tonterías. Tú moriste. Lo sentí con claridad."

Milo bajó la mirada. Desde que le envió la primera carta temió que su maestro no tomara bien el asunto de su regreso. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que habría un dejo de rencor en sus sentimientos. '¿Por qué?' se preguntaría. '¿Por qué este mocoso se libró de lo único que es seguro para todos? ¿Con qué derecho regresó mientras otros tantos descansan bajo tierra?'

En sus cartas anteriores no pudo descifrar signo alguno de aquellos pensamientos pero se imaginó que todo eso cambiaría cuando lo tuviera de frente.

-"No me hizo nada de gracia."- Continuó. –"Cuando recibí tu carta, casi la quemé. Tú no deberías de estar hablando conmigo en estos momentos. Tanta gente muriéndose y tú cínicamente burlándote de las Moiras."

-"Yo no pretendí burlarme de nadie. Sólo hice lo que en ese momento tenía que hacer."

-"Por supuesto."- Al encontrarse con los ojos de Ewan, Milo no soportó el contacto por mucho tiempo y volvió a perderse en los platos frente a él. –"Vamos, Adh seidh, no te estoy reprochando nada."

-"Ah, ¿no?"

Ewan chasqueó la boca.

-"Bueno, la verdad es que sí lo estoy haciendo. Pero no es como si hubieras hecho algo malo. Quiero decir, hiciste lo que era natural. Lo que cualquier joven de tu edad hubiese hecho."

-"¿De mi edad?"

-"Con la leche en el hocico, me refiero."- Recargó su brazo sobre la mesa. –"Es sólo que me enojó un poco. Mucho para ser sinceros. Me alegra que hayas sido prudente a la hora de venir. Si te hubiera visto antes de tener tiempo de calmarme, te hubiera golpeado muy fuerte."

-"Como en los buenos tiempos, entonces."

-"Como en los buenos tiempos."

Se abrió la puerta trasera y de ahí apareció nuevamente el dueño, cargando consigo un par de ruedas de queso y una botella oscura con etiqueta rosada. Dejó las tres cosas sobre la mesa.

-"Aquí está, Ean."- Del bolsillo de su delantal sacó una libreta y un diminuto lápiz. –"¿Está bien que te dé las 15 libras en forma de crédito?"

Ewan gruñó y se alzó de hombros, prefiriendo tornar su atención a la botella en la mesa.

-"Debí de imaginar que saldrías con eso. Haz lo que quieras. De todos modos no tengo otra opción, ¿o sí?"

-"No. No la tienes."- Garabateó algo indescifrable en su libreta y luego se dirigió al invitado. –"Tú debes de ser de Grecia. Debí de imaginarlo con esa pinta que traes. Te traje un buen vino de frambuesa para que veas que no todos en Ballachulish tenemos tan mal gusto para la bebida como tu amigo."

-"Gracias, Argyle."- Murmuró Ewan de mala manera.

-"Seguramente lo único que le has visto tomar es ese horrible wodka, ¿o me equivoco? ¡Bah! ¡Eso es como tomar alcohol puro! Ni siquiera es algo que se haga aquí."

-"Gracias, Argyle."- Insistió.

-"Eso sí, te digo de una vez que no es un vino caro. Hay muchos mejores pero no puedo andar dando cortesías así como así, ¿eh? Es malo para el negocio. ¡Si apenas me estoy recuperando!"

-"Argyle…"

-"Por supuesto que el pan de avena y el Brie corren por mi cuenta. Velo como un agradecimiento por venir a visitar a nuestro viejo Ean. No suele tener muchas visitas; aunque ahora que lo pienso, tú ya has venido aquí antes…"

-"¡Por Donu, panzón endemoniado! ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados?"

-"Ah, sí…"- Continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado. –"Cuida bien de nuestro buen Ean. Está un poco loco pero es una buena persona. Estamos muy orgullosos de él."

Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a Milo y volvió a su lugar detrás del mostrador, haciendo un revoltijo de los recibos del mes.

-"Se ve que lo quieren mucho."- En vano trató de disimular su risa.

-"No le hagas caso. Siempre ha sido así: una morsa carente de respeto y de ética. Sospecho que el moho de sus quesos se le ha pasado al cerebro."

-"Tal vez."

Milo abrió la botella de vino y olfateó el corcho por unos instantes. El aroma era dulce pero fuerte. No estaba seguro de tener el estómago para soportarlo.

-"Deja esa bebida de niñitas. Llévatelo a casa como recuerdo pero mientras estés frente a mí procura sólo tomar cosas con un contenido decente de alcohol, ¿quieres?"

-"De acuerdo."

-"Ahora bien. Tienes que explicarme precisamente qué es lo que te trae aquí."

-"Ya se lo mencioné en las cartas: tengo un trabajo de transcripción que hacer y no puedo concentrarme en el Santuario."

-"Aye. Eso lo mencionaste pero…"- Sonrió de medio lado y lo señaló acusadoramente. –"¿Qué es precisamente lo que te impide concentrarte?"

-"Nada en especial. Las cosas han estado muy atareadas desde que Atena regresó y-"- La incrédula mirada de Ewan le hizo comprender que aquel hombre sabía más de lo que suponía. –"¿Qué?"

-"No nací ayer, Adh seidh…"- Posó su mano derecha bajo su barbilla. –"Déjame lo pienso… sí… te dejaron un trabajo aburrido, es cierto, pero has tenido muchas semanas para hacerlo. Lo que te distrae es algo que por más que lo intentas no puedes ignorar."- Asintió. –"No, no. Más bien, no tienes la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Si. Déjame adivino. ¿Lo que te distrae tiene cabello largo y unas buenas curvas?"

-"Algo así."- Milo tuvo que aceptar su derrota. Debió de imaginarse que no habría modo en el que pudiera engañar al hombre frente a él. Él siempre fue un mejor cazador.

-"Ah…"- Exclamó entonadamente. –"¿Tiene cabello corto, entonces?"- Un intenso sonroje en las mejillas de Milo le hizo sonreír ampliamente. –"¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¡Debí de imaginarlo! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Mi ginecofóbico alumno de ningún modo podría sentirse atraído por una frágil doncella."

-"¡No le tengo miedo a las mujeres!"- Alzó fuertemente la voz y Milo se avergonzó de sí mismo.

-"Sí, claro."- El joven sintió a Ewan rechazar su defensa con un suave movimiento de la mano. –"Siempre pensé que disfrutabas de la lucta más de lo que debías."- Le guiñó el ojo. –"Mucho contacto físico, ¿no?"

-"Por todos los Dioses, maestro…"- No sabiendo cómo ocultar su bochorno, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-"Caramba…"- Exclamó para sí. –"Mírame a los ojos y déjate de comportar como una señorita en su noche de bodas. Ahora bien…"- Finalmente se enserió un poco. –"Veamos… tiene que ser un Santo de Oro, sí. Eso es seguro. Eres tan orgulloso que de ningún modo podrías interesarte en alguien de menor rango. ¿Acuario? Ah, no. Él nunca se hubiera fijado en alguien como tú."- Ignoró la mirada asesina de su alumno. –"¿Qué tal Piscis?"- Rió como si hubiese contado un muy buen chiste. –"No, no. Claro que no. Ya pusimos en claro tu temor a todo lo que tiene bajos niveles de testosterona."- Después de unos segundos de silencio, llegó a una nueva conclusión. –"No lo conozco, ¿verdad?"

-"No precisamente."

-"Sin embargo no negaste que fuese un Caballero Dorado. Qué misterioso…"- Ewan pareció disfrutar de tener un pensamiento en el que indagar por algunas horas más. –"Me tienes intrigado, pequeño Adh seidh. Los de tu raza siempre han sido buenos en crear juegos mentales."- Se puso de pie perezosamente. –"Pero vámonos de aquí. El camión con los nuevos barriles de cerveza no tardará en llegar y tienes que estar ahí para bajarlos."

-"No dirá, ¿para ayudarle a bajarlos?"- Preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-"No."- Posó una mano alrededor de sus hombros. –"Por supuesto que no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yay! XD Capie de relleno. Jejejeje. Que besho fue trabajar con Ewan una vez más. Lo extrañaba.  
> Pero no se quedará aquí por mucho tiempo así que disfrútenlo, ¿va? Mmmm... bueno... creo que no tengo mayor comentario para este capie. Si acaso el asunto de la comida. En Ballachulish y en otras zonas cercanas de escocia es muy común ver vinitos de frutos rojos. Honestamente no creo que sepan muy bien pero es parte del esplendor de los 'pueblos mágicos', ne? Sobre los quesos jeje, ignoro si un quesero pueda ser lo suficientemente hábil para hacer quesos de varias regiones del Reino Unido pero, ¿qué diablos? Funcionó.


	42. Capítulo 41: Each Uisge

-"Hablaba en serio cuando me dijo que no me ayudaría, ¿verdad?"

Sujetaba dos pesados barriles de cerveza con cada brazo. Caminaba con agilidad pero para su décimo viaje comenzó a marearse de la ida y venida del camión hasta el sótano del Red Fox.

-"¿Cuándo yo no he hablado en serio?"

Aquel mantenía su mirada fija en un delgado libro de cubierta verde muy desgastada. Estaba sentado sobre una de las mesas de la taberna, tomando de cuando en cuando un sorbo de wodka y pasando las hojas del librillo con mayor rapidez que si estuviese leyéndolo. Aparentemente, las imágenes le interesaban más que las diminutas letras que las describían.

-"¿Realmente vende tanto?"- Se atrevió a preguntar después de subir por última vez la angosta escalera de cemento. –"Me parece excesivo."

-"Tonto. ¿Tienes idea de cuál es el precio a menudeo por un barril de estos? Además, sí, sí vendo tanto."- Alzó su mirada por unos instantes. –"Los ingleses y los alemanes siempre piden cerveza. Los primeros compran las más caras y los segundos las más baratas pero la tragan como si fuese agua. He de admitir que más de uno de ellos me ha impresionado."

-"Y para que a usted lo impresionen en ese tema…"

-"Aye."- Le ordenó con la mirada que tomara asiento a su lado. -"Es la sangre germana. Es más fácil emborrachar a un toro que a un germano."

Milo estuvo de acuerdo con la declaración a pesar de que no recordaba conocer a algún germano, mucho menos a alguien que tuviese tanta resistencia como uno de esos animales. Sin embargo, a pesar de los años, todavía recordaba que su maestro nunca se equivocaba. Si lo que decía era cierto o no, no importaba. Ewan sólo hablaba con lo que él consideraba la verdad.

-"Ha cambiado mucho este lugar."

Ewan no supo si el muchacho se refería al bar o a la ciudad pero asintió sabiendo que la declaración sería cierta para ambos casos.

-"Muchas de las casas tuvieron que volverse a construir. No recibimos gran apoyo del gobierno pero es zona de dinero. Ballachulish es ese tipo de lugar, ¿sabes? A donde va la gente que ya ha ido a todos lados."

-"Y la gente que ya ha ido a todos lados es la que tiene más dinero de todas."

Ewan alzó su vaso hacia él, asintiendo mientras brindaba.

-"¿Qué sería de nosotros sin esos hombres que gustan de mantener limpios sus campos de golf y relucientes sus pueblos encantados?"- Finalmente cerró su libro. Milo no se sorprendió al reconocer en la portada la grácil figura de una Veela. Tampoco le sorprendió que se tratase de un libro infantil. –"Atena…"- Continuó sin alzar la mirada de la mesa. –"Dices que ha cambiado."

-"Ahora es como debió de haber sido siempre. Eso fue lo que dije."

-"También dijiste que te ponía nervioso."

-"Nos pone nerviosos a todos."- Se defendió. –"Aunque a usted le agradaría: es obstinada como el demonio y posee una lengua muy afilada. Creo que sólo Pegaso ve en Ella lo que alguna vez fue."

-"Los muchachos de bronce son afortunados porque su esperanza y pasión van más allá de cualquier prejuicio y duda. También dijiste eso alguna vez."

-"Me alegra saber que leía mis cartas con tanta atención."

-"Ah… ¿te parece?"- Sonrió de medio lado. –"Tal vez lo hice pero creo que no fue la suficiente. Repaso los nombres y los incidentes pero no creo estar cerca de la respuesta a mi pregunta. Apenas reparo que no escribías mucho."

-"Siempre pensé que no tendría tiempo para ese tipo de cosas."

-"Claro que hay nombres."- Ewan ignoró el vano intento de su alumno para cambiar de tema. –"Pero ninguno fue escrito con especial emoción. Ninguno tuvo mayores consecuencias y los que las tuvieron me parecen opciones imposibles. Seamos, pues…"- Abrió el libro nuevamente. –"Como ese tal Pegaso que es capaz de ver a través de lo que los demás no. Pensemos como lo haría alguien inocente e infantil y recuperemos los nombres tachados."- Hojeó el libro pesadamente, como si sus dibujos le susurraran sus siguientes palabras. –"El antiguo döckalfar, el Ankou que se transformó sin darse cuenta en un Alfar más brillante que el Sol. Él es sagrado así que su nombre tendrá que ser tachado nuevamente."- Cambió de hoja. –"El siguiente nombre con relevancia es el de aquél que con sus encantos engatusó a todo el Santuario, traicionando a su líder y provocando una guerra que en aquel momento pareció el fin de los tiempos."

-"Loki."

-"Pero a él le respetas y temes demasiado así que también tendré que tachar a Saga de la lista."- Una hoja más. Milo no estuvo muy seguro de por qué permitió que la investigación siguiera. Tal vez tenía curiosidad de qué tan cerca llegaría su maestro a la respuesta. –"Sigamos entonces con Alvitr, la doncella cisne."- Arqueó la ceja al notar el impacto que tuvieron sus palabras en el joven. –"Le tienes mucho rencor pero bien dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso."

-"Yo no le odio; si he de describir en una palabra lo que siento por él sería más fastidio que resentimiento."

-"Aye, aye. Además está el hecho de que él es aún más sagrado que el mencionado Alfar. Su edad y su maestro nunca permitirían que pensaras en él de ese modo, ni siquiera si luciera su plumaje más bello."

-"Más que una doncella cisne, ese muchacho es un Edipo. Es una pena que de ambos ojos sólo haya perdido uno."

Ewan no siguió escuchando, estaba demasiado ocupado girando las hojas de su libro. Pasó al menos unos diez dibujos antes de detenerse en el que le habría de dar más inspiración de todos.

-"Un puck."- Los ojos de Milo viajaron con tal rapidez a los suyos que Ewan supo que encontró algo interesante. –"Travieso, siempre oculto en el bosque y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los animalillos indefensos. Tú guardabas un secreto que en aquel entonces decidí dejar pasar. Nunca te pregunté dos veces sobre quién te enseñó a usar los puntos de presión, aquél que te ayudó a encontrar el modo para contrarrestar tus primeras 14 agujas."

-"Nunca lo hizo."- Afirmó en tono de agradecimiento pero sabiendo que el nunca estaba a punto de romperse.

-"Tenía que ser alguien mayor que tú, de lo contrario no hubiese conocido una técnica tan riesgosa de ejecutar. Pero…"

-"Tampoco puede ser tan mayor porque aún vive dentro de las murallas del Santuario."- Se sintió tonto dándole pistas a su maestro pero no era como si a esas alturas fuera a haber una diferencia.

-"Este alguien es también el culpable de tu distracción, alguien cuyo nombre temes pronunciar porque no sabes cuál será mi reacción y, ¿qué otro nombre me parecería más aberrante que el de aquél que despertó a Poseidón?"

-"Aquél cuya locura puso en riesgo el santuario de Dionisio."

-"Primero le describías como si lo odiaras. Yo no me percaté de ello porque tenía otros problemas y porque me pareció natural que te sintieras de ese modo por quien instigó las inundaciones que mataron a la mitad de tu familia."- Hizo una pequeña pausa para rascar su barbilla. –"Pero el que despertara a Poseidón no incitó tu rencor. Era algo más. ¿Tal vez porque en esos momentos no se encontraba a tu lado?"- Rió secamente, disfrutando la situación. –"Tenía que ser eso porque una vez que regresó al Santuario todo ese supuesto odio desapareció de tus palabras. Desapareció de tal modo y con una justificación tan simple que yo una vez más fallé en leerlo entre líneas."

-"Entonces lo oculté del modo correcto sin siquiera pretenderlo."

-"Lo que me parece extraño es que en sus ojos no veas a Saga. Si lo hicieras, de ningún modo lo hubieras elegido."

-"Siempre me han parecido muy diferentes."- Se alzó de hombros, sintiendo curiosidad del por qué todos parecían ver tanta semejanza entre los hermanos y él tan poca.

-"Entiendo."

-"¿No me dará un sermón al respecto? Todos parecen querer hacerlo."

Ewan sonrió de un modo extraño, como si hubiese escuchado algo totalmente absurdo.

-"¿Quieres que lo odie por haber inundado mi ciudad? Él no tenía la capacidad para hacerlo sino Poseidón. Él fue sólo el catalizador y a los catalizadores nunca hay que darles crédito porque al hacerlo perdemos de vista a los verdaderos responsables y, peor aún, a las consecuencias. Además, yo no lo conozco."

-"Le da el beneficio de la duda, ¿entonces? Me sorprende su indulgencia."

-"No es indulgencia es sólo que…"- Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando escapar un mechón de cabello rubio de detrás de su oreja. –"Pongámoslo así: tú no culparías a Heracles por haber asesinado a sus hijos cuando fue Hera quien infundió la locura en su corazón, ¿no es así?"

-"A Kanon no lo enloqueció un Dios…"- Se vio forzado a admitir.

-"¿No?"- Chasqueó la boca mientras movió la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. –"Deberías de medir tus palabras. ¿No fue Eris quien llenó su corazón de odio? No sé qué medios habrá utilizado la Diosa pero es seguro que ese muchacho tuvo un pasado muy retorcido como para desear el fin de Atena de un modo tan ostentoso."- Milo concordó en silencio. –"Sólo añadiré algo: Kanon no es un verdadero puck. Es demasiado astuto para serlo."

-"Eso ya lo sé."

-"Debido a que no lo conozco, no puedo imaginarme qué es realmente. Cuando lo descubras, haz el favor de informarme."

-"Lo haré."- Asintió solemnemente. –"He de admitir que nunca imaginé que su reacción sería tan positiva."

-"¿De haberlo imaginado me hubieras evitado la necesidad de pensar tanto en este asunto?"

-"Por supuesto que no. Era demasiado bochornoso. Además, parece que disfrutó el tener un acertijo para resolver."

Ewan asintió, perdiendo la mirada en su vaso ya vacío.

-"Ballachulish es esa clase de lugar, ¿sabes? A donde va la gente que desea tranquilidad y tiempo para pensar."- Agudizó su tono. –"O terminar tareas inconclusas, claro. Pero al menos por hoy permíteme seguir robándote tu tiempo. Ya mañana y lo que resta de la semana podrás hundirte en tus labores."- Se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo de uno de los percheros.

-"¿A dónde iremos?"

-"A pescar."

Milo gruñó para sí pero supo que era inútil rechazar la invitación. Nunca le gustó sentarse frente a un lago con una caña de pescar. Le parecía aburrido e inútil porque sabía que podía atrapar con la mano a cualquier pez que se cruzara en su camino. Sin embargo, su maestro parecía haberse encariñado con aquel deporte y no sería la primera vez que le obligara a acompañarlo. 'El bradán feasa no puede ser atrapado con las manos.' Le dijo una vez. 'Tienes que esperar pacientemente por muchos años antes de que el pez decida acercarte a ti.'

Milo no tenía interés de atrapar un pez que le otorgara todos los conocimientos del mundo. Sabía que ese pez ya había sido capturado por un tal Finn Eces pero si su maestro quería creer que el salmón seguía viajando por los ríos del Reino Unido, no le desmentiría.

A regañadientes siguió a Ewan hasta un cobertizo a lado de la puerta trasera del edificio. Ahí se armó con una caña y se colocó unas chirriantes y frías botas de hule.

Inició después su recorrido hacia el lago, bordeando jardincitos bien cuidados y algunos no tanto. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la orilla de Loch Leven. La visión le pareció muy diferente a la que recordaba. De entrada, el enorme y negro puente que solía unir al pueblo con Ballachulish del Norte había desaparecido. Un viejo ferry tomó su lugar, viajando lentamente hacia la orilla opuesta y desapareciendo en la bruma del lago.

Las aguas ya no le parecían serenas como antes sino que algo en el viento (o tal vez dentro de ellas) las revolvían constantemente, ondeándolas y generando pequeñas olas que chocaban contra la costa. Ésta también le pareció diferente. Los arbustos habían desaparecido y sólo se mantenían en pie los árboles más altos.

Lo único que parecía no haber cambiado eran los sonidos: las aves cantando muy cerca de ellos, el susurro del viento chocando contra el agua y el ruido lejano de los autos avanzando por la autopista del litoral.

De repente, se escuchó un bufido. Milo buscó el origen del sonido y se maravilló al encontrar a un enorme caballo blanco. De su boca relucía una brillante brida plateada, la cual chasqueaba cada que el animal movía sus labios. Una crin grisácea se desparramaba sobre el lomo del animal, cayendo sinuosamente por sus costados mientras la criatura les miraba con pasividad y algo que a Milo le pareció interés.

El joven detuvo sus pasos, sorprendido de que semejante animal estuviese en aquel abandonado lugar y tan cerca de un lago de agua helada. Ewan no tardó en darse cuenta del embelesamiento de su alumno.

-"Vamos. ¿Qué esperas?"

-"¿De quién es ese caballo?"

-"¿Caballo?"- Miró al animal por unos segundos y después frunció el ceño, dándole a Milo un golpe en la cabeza. –"¿Es que ya lo has olvidado todo? ¿Qué no te advertí claramente sobre este tipo de criaturas?"

-"Ah…"- Recordó el muchacho. –"¿Un kelpie?"

-"¿Cómo va a ser un kelpie?"- Cubrió su frente con la mano derecha, honestamente sorprendido por la ignorancia del menor. –"¡Los kelpies viven en los ríos!"

-"Es cierto. Entonces debe de ser un each uisge."

-"Obviamente. Y eso lo hace todavía peor que un kelpie. Hace como un mes se llevó a un par de niños. Encontraron sus hígados flotando a medio kilómetro de aquí."

-"Que desagradable."

-"Llegó a la orilla después de la inundación. Seguramente vino del mar y decidió quedarse. Le he dicho a todos que es una amenaza y que deberíamos de sacarlo de aquí pero nadie parece ponerme mucha atención."

Después de ese comentario, Milo deseó no haberle seguido el juego con eso de los kelpies. Ahora tendría que aguantar varios minutos de todas las cosas terribles que había hecho esa criatura y de todos los modos en los que podrían deshacerse de él.

Le encantaba escucharle hablar de criaturas mágicas pero eran momentos como ese, en los que Ewan parecía creerse sus palabras más de lo que debería, los que lo incomodaban.

-"¡Buenas tardes, Ean!"- Un saludo irrumpió el silencio.

-"Buenas, Reid."- Un hombre mayor caminó con rapidez hacia ellos. –"¿Otra vez se te escapó?"

-"Otra vez. Este caballo es endemoniadamente listo, ¿sabes? Ya me ha deshecho tres cerraduras. Gracias a Dios que siempre viene aquí. Creo que le gusta el frío."- Posó su mirada sobre Milo. –"¿Y quién es este jovencito?"

-"Un amigo de los viejos tiempos."

-"Entiendo, entiendo."- Sonrió ampliamente e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante. –"Siempre es bueno recibir visitas tan distinguidas."

Después de esas palabras, el hombre prestó nuevamente su atención al caballo, caminando hacia él y sujetando con fuerza la brida.

-"Bueno, me lo llevo de regreso. Suerte con la pesca."

-"Gracias."- Ewan sintió la pesada mirada de su alumno sobre sí. –"¿Qué? Reid fue muy astuto y le robó al each uisge su brida y se la cambió por otra. Pero todos sabemos que eso sólo los amansa por un rato. Ya verás. Dentro de unos días aparecerán más hígados flotando en el lago."- Después de decir esto, siguió su camino buscando un buen sitio para lanzar su línea de pescar.

Milo rascó su nariz con el dorso de la mano, hallándola increíblemente fría. Miró por última vez al bello animal que se alejaba por la vereda y sonrío para sí.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa no tardó en desaparecer.

¿Eso que colgaba de la cola del caballo era un alga de mar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... este capítulo me encantó pero vaya que me tomó tiempo escribirlo. Mucho, mucho tiempo. Creo que casi todas las criaturas mencionadas son conocidas pero sólo por las dudas dejo las siguientes aclaraciones. Un alfar es el nombre de los elfos en la región nórdica. Existían elfos de la luz y de la sombra, llamados Liosalfar y Dockalfar respectivamente. Se decía que los primeros eran más brillantes que el sol y los segundos más oscuros que la brea.  
> Seguro que ya han escuchado de las veelas (vila). Un personaje de Harry Potter, Fleur, tenía sangre de veela. Hermosas y seductoras pero también fuertes y aguerridas, eran unas hadas que defendían a la naturaleza.  
> La doncella Alvitr que menciona Ewan es una valquiria también llamada Hervör o Hervör alvitr. Esta doncella cisne (ya saben, las que tienen su capita que las transforma en cisnes) se casó con un herrero muy talentoso llamado Volundur (o Wayland el Herrero) quien forjó Notung (o Balmung), la poderosa espada que utilizaría nuestro hermosísimo Sigfried para matar al dragón Fafner.  
> Finalmente, la historia del pez bradán feasa es muy graciosa. En efecto, es un salmón que el primero en comerlo recibirá tooooodo el conocimiento del mundo. Es una historia irlandesa que nos cuenta de un druida llamado Finn Eces que buscó este pez por 7 años. Cuando finalmente lo encontró le dijo a su aprendiz, Fionn, que lo cocinara para él. Desafortunadamente, mientras el pescado se cocía, parte de sus jugos salpicaron la mano de Fionn y éste por instinto se puso el dedo quemado en la boca, obteniendo todo el conocimiento. Esto lo convertiría en uno de los líderes de los fianna. Lo chistoso es que para usar todo su poder tenía que meterse el dedo a la boca jejeje.  
> Mmmm... bueno, creo que todo lo demás quedó explicado en el contexto así que ahí la dejo. Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capie y si no, al menos que no lo hayan odiado. ¡Domo arigatou! ¡Se irán al cielo de los bishies!


	43. Capítulo 42: Dwron (Regalo)

-"¿Seguro que no te falta nada?"

El rubio preguntó por quinta vez, escombrando con rudeza la mochila que su alumno intentaba empacar con tanta insistencia.

-"No es gracioso."

-"¿No? ¡Pero si creaste materia! Si eso no es gracioso, yo no sé qué pueda serlo."

-"No es mi culpa que las maletas siempre pesen más de regreso que de ida."- Forzó la cremallera de la bolsa, ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria y quedándose con el pequeño trozo de metal en una mano y la mochila en la otra. –"¡Mierda!"

Milo contó 50 segundos para que Ewan dejara de reírse de su mala suerte.

-"¡Bravo! ¡Ahora si te cabrá todo!"- Ewan interpretó el silencio del muchacho como un montón de malas palabras que no tuvieron el valor suficiente para salir de su boca. –"Yo no te voy a prestar otra mochila. Sólo los Dioses saben cuándo me la devolverías."

-"Le pondré cinta adhesiva y ya."

-"Eso no suena muy listo…"- Admitió, negando lentamente con la cabeza pero con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-"¿Tiene una mejor idea?"

-"Compra alguna en la tienda de recuerdos. Hay unas lindas con bordados de Nessie."

-"No voy a regresar al Santuario con una mochila para niños."

-"¿Por qué no? ¿No eres un niño todavía?"

Milo torció la boca y calló por unos segundos hasta que supo cómo contestar.

-"Es la tarde del domingo. La tienda ya está cerrada, ¿no?"

"Ah, es cierto…"- Suspiró defraudado. Ya se había imaginado a su alumno presentándose ante la Diosa con un sombrero de Leprechaun y una lonchera en forma de trébol. –"Iré por la cinta adhesiva."

Unos minutos y un par de metros de cinta después, el equipaje estaba listo. Milo miraba hacia su improvisada mochila con orgullo, ignorando que el original arreglo podría causar más burlas que la imagen del monstruo del Lago Ness.

-"Por cierto…"- El rubio se sentó en la cama de la fría habitación. La madera crujió por el peso y el colchón rechinó sus resortes. –"¿No se te olvidó empacar tu toalla?"- Señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar, mostrando el mencionado trozo de tela colgando en la ventana abierta.

Milo frunció el ceño y decidió actuar como si el asunto careciera de importancia.

-"Puede quedársela."

-"¿Y yo para qué quiero una toalla usada?"

-"Puede quedársela para los huéspedes."

-"En serio."- Pasó la mano derecha a través de su cabello. –"¿Era tan difícil esperar hasta mañana para comprar otra mochila?"

-"Tengo que regresar hoy."

-"¿Por qué? Shion nunca tuvo problemas con que nos tomáramos uno o dos días libres después de una misión de tan poca importancia como ésta."

-"Atena."- Sólo necesitó una palabra para ser comprendido. –"Le dije que regresaría hoy."

-"¿Tanto miedo le tienes?"

-"No solo yo. A todos nos pone nerviosos."- Colgó la bolsa en uno de sus hombros y repasó en su mente si no había olvidado algo de mayor importancia que la toalla. –"Esos ojos… cuando te miran por mucho tiempo sientes que convertirá tu alma en arena."

-"Tienes razón."- Se puso de pie. –"Creo que me agradaría mucho."

Salieron de la habitación y de ahí bajaron por las escaleras. Estando en el bar se detuvieron en una de las mesas de donde Ewan tomó una pesada botella color ámbar y se la ofreció a su alumno.

-"Toma. Llévate esto."

-"¿Whisky?"- Preguntó mientras sujetaba el recipiente con curiosidad.

-"Un legítimo escocés de 25 años."

-"Creí que era demasiado ignorante como para apreciar las maravillas de una buena bebida."

-"Lo eres."- Afirmó tajantemente. –"Es para Camus. La última vez que viniste no tenías a quién llevársela pero esta vez es diferente. Yo fallé en instruirte propiamente en el arte de las bebidas embriagantes pero tal vez él tenga mejor suerte."

-"Lo dudo."

-"Envíale mis saludos al Patriarca y mis respetos a Atena."- Se dirigió a puerta principal. –"Y dile que debió de regresar a la Tierra antes. De ese modo hubiera tenido el honor de que el gran Ewan de Escorpio le sirviera."

-"No le voy a decir eso…"

-"¿Ves? Ni de mensajero sirves. Eres un completo ignorante."- Abrió la puerta y le lanzó una profunda mirada antes de salir. –"Entonces dile a Kanon que tiene un pésimo gusto."

-"Al menos tiene mejor gusto que yo."- Declaró.

Después de algunas cuantas cortesías, los hombres se despidieron con la mirada. Milo bajó pausadamente las escaleras del pórtico pero se detuvo en el último escalón, mirando hacia atrás y confirmando que la picazón que sentía en su nuca se debía a la insistente mirada de su maestro.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nada. Sólo me preguntaba si yo también era así de estúpido cuando tenía tu edad."- Arqueó la ceja y dio media vuelta. –"Espero que no."

Sin más, se perdió detrás de la pesada puerta de madera.

Milo vio de reojo a un par de chismosos asomarse a través de sus ventanas. Torció la boca y se dirigió a Grecia.

Los vecinos, confundidos de que el hombre desapareciera ante sus ojos, decidieron cerrar sus cortinas y convencerse de que todo fue un producto de su imaginación.

* * *

Tras cruzar la muralla del Santuario, Milo ocultó el regalo de su maestro debajo de su abrigo. Afortunadamente, su enmendada mochila no pareció llamar demasiado la atención. No encontró muecas burlonas en los soldados que le vieron llegar. Ni siquiera los aprendices que le miraban con curiosidad parecían tener algún interés en él que no fuese en su misma persona.

De algo valía pertenecer al rango más elevado.

¿Tal vez hubiese sido interesante tentar a la suerte trayendo consigo una mochila para niños?

Kanon no parecía encontrarse en el Santuario. Debido a esto, Milo sintió cierto alivio ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para lidiar con él en esos precisos momentos, además de que aún tenía que presentarse ante Atena y el Patriarca.

Ya casi podía escuchar los reproches del gemelo: "tardaste demasiado", "estuve muy aburrido", "¿es que no puedes copiar unos estúpidos nombrecitos en un par de horas?".

Ya respondería a todos esos comentarios más tarde; cuando hubiera cumplido sus responsabilidades y cuando su estómago estuviera lleno.

Cuando pudiera ofrecerle toda la atención que merecía.

Dejó sus cosas en el Octavo Templo, asegurándose de llevar consigo un sobre amarillo conteniendo la tarea que al fin se tomó la molestia de terminar. Siguió, pues, hacia el Templo de Atena, extrañándose al no encontrar a nadie en su camino. No era común que Camus estuviese fuera de su Templo a tales horas.

Cuando llegó ante la Diosa, la escena que se encontró tras abrir la puerta le provocó tanta sorpresa que casi dio unos pasos hacia atrás para asegurarse de que era la habitación correcta y no algún extraño portal hacia otra dimensión. Sin embargo, se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y se inclinó ante Ella quien, sonriente, le lanzó una cómplice mirada a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Milo no sabía que Atena pudiese sonreír así.

Tampoco que alguien pudiese estar tan tranquilo cerca de Ella.

Por otro lado, se vio obligado a fruncir el ceño. Si alguna persona habría de no temerle a la Diosa, ésta tendría que ser alguien que en su interior fuese casi tan temible como Ella.

-"He vuelto, mi Señora."- Se hincó ante la joven pero sólo le dedicó algunos cuantos segundos. Su atención prefirió irse hacia la mujer que, sentada en el suelo, observaba la escena con cierta diversión. –"Shaina…"

-"Buenas noches, Escorpio."- Inclinó su rostro hacia la izquierda. –"Creo que el cambio de aire te ha hecho algo de daño. Luces desorientado."

-"Debe de ser eso."- Murmuró, cerrando los ojos y agitando su cabeza. A final de cuentas, tal vez sí les tenía un poco de miedo a las mujeres.

-"¿Cómo se encuentra tu maestro, Milo?"

El aludido apenas reconoció su nombre pronunciado por los labios de Atena.

-"Perfectamente, gracias. Le manda un saludo y sus respetos."

-"¿Respeto?"- Shaina emitió un corto ruido que Milo interpretó como risa. –"No sabía que un Santo de Escorpio tuviese respeto para ofrecer."

-"En realidad…"- Exhaló el hombre. –"También dijo que Atena debió de haber nacido antes para que tuviera el beneplácito de ser servida por Ewan de Escorpio."

-"Si."- Concordó Ofiuco, hablando mientras la suave risa de Atena decoraba el aire del salón. –"Imaginé algo así."

-"En dado caso deberías de decirle que él no debió de ser tan viejo como para irse antes de que regresara de Japón."

-"Así lo haré, Atena."- Accedió, temiendo que llegara el momento de aquella declaración. Sólo esperaba que Ewan no fuese un hombre delicado con respecto a su edad.

-"Si buscas a Shion está en la biblioteca, un lugar bastante apropiado para lo que me figuro le quieres entregar."

Milo asintió, cerró los ojos y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia el salón que lo llevaría a la biblioteca y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Shaina.

¿Qué le advertía?

No estaba muy seguro pero algo le decía que justo cuando saliera de aquella habitación, la conversación que las mujeres estuviesen teniendo se dirigiría hacia él.

Algunos minutos después llegó ante Shion quien, acompañado de su mejor amigo, parecía estar más hundido en una entretenida conversación que en algún trabajo. Abrió el sobre y le ofreció su contenido el cual, después de ser examinado un par de veces, fue a parar entre dos pesados libros cuyos títulos Milo no alcanzó a leer.

Por décima vez, Escorpio se disculpó por su demora en el trabajo.

-"Lo que importa es que ya está listo y podremos olvidarnos de esto por al menos cuatro años más."- Alzó su mano derecha en tono de despreocupación mientras Escorpio asentía y rezaba por que dentro de cuatro años hubiese alguien más para delegarle el aburrido trabajo.

Milo se alistó para irse pero algo en el sonriente y expectativo rostro del Santo de Libra le dijo que éste aún tenía algo que decir.

-"Kanon y Saga han salido del Santuario por un tiempo. Probablemente regresen mañana."- Habló con su pronunciada barbilla recargada sobre su mano derecha, como si hubiese un profundo significado detrás de sus palabras. –"Por su parte, me parece que Camus ha ido a la ciudad. Debería de llegar hoy mismo."

Milo le agradeció por la información pero procuró aparentar que era innecesaria. Se despidió de los hombres y salió del edificio con cautela, escabulléndose por algunos pasillos y asegurándose de no regresar al salón principal.

Las estrellas ya se asomaban en el cielo y sólo una delgada línea anaranjada desaparecía en la distancia. Milo sintió en su cuerpo el reproche por las largas noches de mal sueño que experimentó durante la semana. (No podía entender qué le hacía creer a su maestro que alguien podría dormir a gusto en la cama de su abuelo fallecido).

Estaba dispuesto a regresar a su Templo y olvidarse del mundo por lo que quedaba de la noche pero una presencia le hizo suponer que eso no sería posible.

-"Volviste."- Se encontró con Camus de Acuario en la entrada del Noveno Templo y antes de que se diera cuenta, éste lo acompañaba de regreso al Octavo. No le detuvo ni intentó idear alguna excusa. Era raro que su amigo le siguiera a tales horas de la noche. De ningún modo despreciaría su aparente necesidad de compañía. Sólo los Dioses sabían cuándo volvería a suceder.

-"¿Me extrañaste?"

Preguntó después de ofrecerle asiento.

-"No tanto como uno se imaginaría."

-"Ah…"- Exclamó con interés. –"Excelente. Yo tengo muchísima imaginación, ¿sabías?"

Dejándole con la palabra en la boca, Milo se adentró a su habitación. Acaso acostumbrado al extraño comportamiento de su amigo, Camus optó por esperar en su lugar. Su decisión se vio recompensada cuando se le ofreció una bella botella clara.

-"¿Y esto?"

-"Un regalo de mi maestro."

Camus tomó la botella entre sus manos, examinándola y emitiendo un ruidito de conformidad tras leer la etiqueta de la misma.

-"¿Te regaló esto? ¿A ti?"

-"No. Fue a ti."

-"Vaya…"- Alzó ambas cejas y sujetó la botella con mayor firmeza. –"¿Quién diría? Cuando está a tres mil kilómetros de distancia hasta es agradable."- Calló por unos segundos antes de pronunciar la pregunta obligada. –"¿Cómo está?"

-"Bien. Bastante bien, creo. Me ayudó a encontrar un nuevo apodo para ti."

-"¿Y ése habría de ser?"

-"Liosalfar."

Camus gruñó para sí.

-"Es demasiado largo."

-"Pero suficientemente indicado."

El otro bajó la mirada, indicando que ese sería el final de aquella conversación y colocó una de sus manos sobre la etiqueta que sellaba la botella.

–"¿Puedo?"

Milo accedió inmediatamente, desapareciendo a la cocina para luego regresar con dos vasos de vidrio.

-"Me darás un poco, ¿verdad?"

-"Creí que no tomabas."

-"Claro que tomo. Sólo no suelo hacerlo porque me suelta la lengua."- Abrieron la botella y sirvieron un poco del nítido líquido en los recipientes. –"Eso es algo de lo que no me debo de preocupar cuando estoy contigo. Contigo ya perdí todos mis filtros esté sobrio o no."

Probaron de sus vasos al unísono. A Milo le costó el no escupir su contenido. La bebida era demasiado seca y, sobre todo, fuerte. Casi podía sentir el líquido filtrarse por su garganta y llegar directo a su cerebro. Disimuló su tos con unos fuertes carraspeos pero al ver que no era el único sorprendido por el fuerte sabor de la bebida no aguantó más y chasqueó varias veces la boca.

-"Es fuerte."- Concordó Camus, pasando su mano derecha sobre su pecho como si quisiera calmar el rastro de calor que sentía. –"Muy fuerte."

-"Ewan me odiará por esto pero creo que tendremos que rebajarlo con agua."

-"Yo iré por ella."- Esta vez fue el invitado el que se aventuró a la cocina y no regresó hasta que se armó con una pesada jarra de agua fría. Cuando llegó al recibidor notó que Milo había perdido interés en su bebida y un gastado libro gris sobre el sofá tomaba su lugar.

-"¿Fuiste hasta la ciudad para comprar un librito nada más?"

-"¿Qué tiene de malo?"- Le quitó el libro de las manos y se sentó.

-"Admítelo."- Vertió un poco de agua en los dos vasos. –"Sólo fuiste porque estabas aburrido y querías divertirte a expensas de tu fan."

-"¿Qué chiste tiene que haga cosas malas?"- Inició mientras probaba nuevamente el whisky. –"¿Si tú ya sabes que las voy a hacer?"

Milo arqueó la ceja, divertido y confortable con el digerible nivel que adquirió su bebida.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué le inventaste ahora?"

Camus exhaló y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, despeinando su largo cabello contra la acolchada superficie de la sala.

-"¿Ya te conté que tengo una hermana?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seh... no necesitamos ser unos genios para saber lo que va a pasar a continuación. Ay... qué cosas. ¿Saben? Nunca he probado el whisky... XD


	44. Capítulo 43: Timoresis (Castigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo con clasificación M... o algo así. El pudor no me permitió revisar el capie como suelo hacer así que espero que no haya muchos errores. Si los hay, una disculpa adelantada.

Salió de su ensueño lentamente. Tan lentamente que no estuvo seguro de si estaba despierto o si soñaba que lo estaba. Se tomó su tiempo para descubrir la respuesta. Se removió un par de veces en la cama, posando su mano izquierda sobre el abdomen que desde hacía varios minutos mostraba tener algún descontento.

Fruncía el ceño; esperaba que con eso la cabeza no le explotara. Un molesto zumbido retumbaba en su oído derecho y su boca estaba tan seca que le costó trabajo separar su lengua del paladar.

Finalmente, después de que todos los molestos síntomas le convencieron de que estaba despierto, decidió abrir su ojo derecho. Le costó varios segundos el reconocer sus alrededores pero una inquieta respiración a su lado confirmó su sospecha.

Abrió el ojo izquierdo. Frotó su rostro con ambas manos y emitió un grave quejido provocado por el malestar general que embargaba su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sufría una resaca y acababa de recordar por qué se decidió a ser tan cuidadoso con respecto a cuánto tomar.

Desafortunadamente, el día anterior el alcohol le ganó la carrera a su organismo y antes de darse cuenta la dañina sustancia tomó el control de su mente. Era fácil decir "estoy bien, aún puedo tomar más" cuando la oscura botellita sobre la mesa te susurraba aquellas palabras.

Pasó sus dedos entre el cabello para aplacarlo un poco. Temía salir de la cama y mirarse al espejo; no estaba acostumbrado a verse tan desaliñado. Le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su acompañante y pensó que él tenía suerte de su cabello estuviese siempre enmarañado. Él no tenía que preocuparse por pasarse un cepillo en la mañana: lucía igual aunque lo hiciera.

Sonrió y meneó un poco la cabeza después de escuchar unos ilegibles quejidos de la boca de Milo. Si Camus no estaba acostumbrado a las resacas, podía imaginarse que su amigo estaría en una situación todavía peor. Fue su culpa. Al ser el que se mantuvo sobrio más tiempo debió de detenerlo en cuanto dejó de articular oraciones completas.

Por otro lado, ¿podía culpársele por la falta de voluntad de su amigo?

Además, con un ejemplo como Ewan, ¿no era normal que Milo fuese también débil ante las influencias del alcohol?

Lo importante en ese momento no era buscar culpables. Lo que había que hacer era salir de la cama, reponerse y ayudar a Milo a sobrepasar lo que, suponía, era su primer encuentro con aquel malestar.

Armándose de las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo, bajó de la cama y a tientas encontró sus botas. Al ponerse la izquierda notó una escurridiza sombra pasando frente a su bota derecha. Decidió no prestarle demasiada atención.

Se tambaleó un poco tras dar el primer paso pero después de eso fue mucho más sencillo avanzar. Afortunadamente la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y se ahorró problemas con la perilla pero hubo algo más que bloqueó su camino hacia el baño.

Carraspeó e intentó formular un saludo a la persona que tan groseramente se colocó frente a él para bloquear su camino pero su garganta le traicionó y sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre.

-"Kanon…"

Hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza y dirigió sus piernas con la suficiente agilidad como para quitarse de su camino.

No se dio cuenta de cómo el invitado apretaba los labios, cerraba los puños y le lanzaba una rápida mirada a la habitación. Tampoco cayó en cuenta de las rudas palabras que salieron de sus labios ni de las largas zancadas que utilizó para salir del Octavo Templo.

Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo quitarse el maldito dolor de cabeza. Afortunadamente para él, en el baño había un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Como botiquín era bastante malo (la mitad de los medicamentos estaban caducos y dudaba mucho de las amarillentas gasas y vendas que bailoteaban sin envoltura por la cajita), pero al menos la caja de aspirinas parecía lo suficientemente nueva como para no hacerlo dudar demasiado de su contenido.

Tomó varios vasos de agua y se lavó la cara, cuidándose de no mirarse al espejo hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente despejado. La imagen no lo impactó tanto como temía pero eso no quería decir que estuviese en la mejor condición: sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por las pocas horas de sueño y su piel estaba aún más pálida que antes.

Se convenció de que todo mejoraría después de comer algo y en la cocina se preparó un rápido aperitivo con las pocas cosas que encontró. Comió con tranquilidad pero en algún momento después del segundo vaso de jugo de naranja cayó en cuenta de con quién se había encontrado al salir de la recámara.

Sonrió de medio lado y miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, como si con ello pudiese ver al hombre que dejó atrás sin algún tipo de explicación pero con mucho campo para malentendidos. Aquella idea trabajó como combustible pues terminó lo que quedaba de su desayuno, alistó el remedio que le daría a Milo y regresó a donde éste todavía se encontraba durmiendo.

-"Despierta…"

Picó su hombro con el dedo índice a sabiendas de que sus palabras fallarían en despertarlo. En efecto, el contacto provocó que entreabriera los ojos pero eso no sería suficiente.

Milo emitió una extraña palabra que Camus no pudo ni quiso entender.

-"Levántate. Es casi medio día."

La noticia falló en interesarle.

-"No quiero."

-"¿Eres un niño o qué?"

-"Me voy a morir…"- Se lamentó mientras tapaba su rostro con una de las almohadas.

-"Exagerado."

Milo siseó, ordenándole que se callara pero no por eso Camus dejó de insistir. Le tomó varios minutos pero después de batallar un rato consiguió sentarlo en la mullida superficie.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la gente toma si te hace sentir así después?"

-"No siempre es así. Sólo es que ayer tomamos mucho más de la cuenta y de algo que no estamos acostumbrados."

Milo le miró extrañado, sorprendido de que Camus tuviese la capacidad de formular una oración tan larga a pesar de su visible malestar.

-"¿Crees que Ewan hizo esto a propósito?"

Camus se alzó de hombros y no respondió. En su lugar tomó el vaso con agua que había traído de la cocina y se lo ofreció. Sediento, Milo sujetó el vaso y se lo llevó inmediatamente a la boca. Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos tosió parte del líquido sobre su mano.

-"¡¿Qué es esto?"

-"Agua."

-"¿Con qué?"

-"Azúcar."

-"¿Y por qué?"

Camus suspiró, irritado por el alto volumen de las palabras de su compañero. El zumbido en sus oídos aún no disminuía.

-"Estás deshidratado, necesitas agua."

-"Esa parte la entiendo."

-"La glucosa te ayudará a degradar el alcohol remanente."

Milo parpadeó varias veces e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

-"¿Degradar qué?"- Puso los ojos en blanco. –"Olvídalo. Me lo explicas cuando la cabeza no me esté a punto de estallar."

Camus observó a Milo terminarse lo que quedaba de la solución azucarada.

-"Por cierto, creo que estás en problemas."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Kanon vino en la mañana. Honestamente estaba demasiado somnoliento como para prestarle mucha atención pero creo que estaba molesto."

Hubo un corto silencio. Milo asintió un par de veces, dejó el vaso vacío sobre la cómoda y talló su cuello con la mano derecha.

-"Entiendo. Luego lo busco. Ahora no puedo ni…"- Sus ojos se desenfocaron por un momento. –"Creo que todavía estoy un poquito tomado."

-"Yo también."- Reconsideró sus palabras. –"No, no. Yo también creo que sigues un poco tomado."- Aclaró su garganta. –"Debí de imaginarme que nada bueno vendría de Ewan."

-"No lo culpes a él por nuestra falta de voluntad."

Camus hizo un sutil gesto con los labios que Milo adivinó como de desagrado.

-"Supongo que tienes razón."

A Milo le tomó varias horas el poder recuperarse; sin embargo, después de un buen baño y una buena comida ya casi había olvidado la promesa que se había hecho de no volver a tomar nunca más.

Ese debía de ser el secreto de la carrera larga de Ewan: la mala memoria.

Si bien la mayoría de sus malestares habían desaparecido, aún quedaba el pequeño detalle de su falta de sueño. No estaba muy seguro de a qué hora se había ido a dormir pero casi podía asegurar que fue a la misma hora del amanecer. Dada la situación, se dio la oportunidad de darse tiempo libre de cualquier cosa que aún hubiera podido hacer y se lanzó en el sofá, demasiado cansado como para ir a su habitación y tender su cama.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando una voz lo despertó.

-"Realmente eres malo con la bebida."

Después del sobresalto, Milo se dignó a incorporarse para enfrentar al recién llegado.

-"Lo sé."- Calló para darle al Kanon la oportunidad de empezar con el reproche pero éste no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar. –"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Te vas una semana y cuando regresas te encuentro borracho y en la misma cama que ese. ¿Realmente crees que algo así no me encabronaría?"

-"No. Pero a mi defensa puedo decir que no quería que me encontraras así."- Bromeó pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que el otro no estaba de humor para sus torpes excusas. –"No seas ridículo, Kanon. Sabes que no pasó nada."

-"Lo sé. Si pensara lo contrario ahora estarías más que muerto."- Se inclinó hacia él. –"Ahora sólo estás muerto."

Usando aquellas palabras como única advertencia, abalanzó su cuerpo y sus labios sobre el otro, obstruyéndole con ambos brazos cualquier ruta de escape que hubiese querido aprovechar. La acción resultó innecesaria, Milo recibió el ataque casi gustoso.

Kanon se dio cuenta de la facilidad con la que obtuvo el contacto. También se dio cuenta, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, de la sonrisa en los labios del menor. Aquella actitud le molestó todavía más; la idea era que fuese un escarmiento y si bien no le prohibiría disfrutarlo, al menos tendría que comprender el severo tono de sus acciones.

Decidido a darse entender, Kanon relajó sus brazos, quedándose sin el soporte adecuado y cayendo totalmente sobre Milo. Éste emitió un quejido e intentó interrumpir el contacto que ya empezaba a enrojecer sus labios pero la insistente boca del otro no se lo permitió. No importaba hacia donde fuese que su rostro giraba, los labios de Kanon no cesaron de perseguirlo. Apenas entonces Milo se percató de que estaba perdiendo el control a manos del mayor. Su corazón, que ya latía con rapidez, se desbocó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir un par de manos recorriendo su cuerpo con más rudeza y avidez de la que nunca antes había experimentado.

Cuando Milo estaba a punto de convencerse de sacar su uña escarlata y recordarle a Kanon del dolor que era capaz de provocarle, hubo una pausa. Una pausa tan esperanzadora que el temor desapareció. El mayor se sentó a su lado y lo guió sobre su cuerpo. Milo, nuevamente confiado, se permitió acomodarse lo mejor que pudo y recargó sus rodillas a cada costado de Kanon.

Los besos del gemelo decidieron aventurarse hacia el cuello del más joven. Una vez en aquel suave territorio, optaron por convertirse en pequeñas mordidas que dejaban angostas líneas rojas a su paso. Milo perdió el control de su voz, dejando escapar sonoros suspiros que lo único que lograron fue evitar que Kanon reconsiderara el castigo que estaba a punto de impartir.

Las caricias se hicieron aún más bruscas e insistentes y las mordidas cada vez más violentas. Sin embargo, el sentirse sobre él y las gentiles lamidas que de cuando en cuando recibía su cuello para calmar el ardor de las heridas provocaron que Milo se sintiera seguro.

Tanto así que cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca tuvo el control de la situación ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no había modo en el que Kanon pudiera detenerse.

Milo intentó huir al sentir una firme mano acercarse al botón de sus pantalones. Muy a su pesar, poca esperanza tenía de escapar del fuerte agarre en su cintura. No solo Kanon poseía mayor fuerza que él; su insistente lengua, que ahora dejaba sedosos caminos sobre su pecho, lo distraía tanto que la única protesta que alzó fue un 'no' tan quedo y suplicante que fue interpretado por un ávido 'sí'.

Un camuflado 'si' que se repitió mil y un veces más mientras el botón era liberado y su ropa se deslizaba por debajo de sus muslos.

El rostro de Milo se cubrió de un intenso rojo y sus labios se apretaron, intentando así mantener en regla los desesperados gemidos que ya venían escapándosele desde hacía rato. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, tal vez deseando mantenerse ignorantes de lo que ocurría en el resto de su cuerpo.

A Kanon poco le importó aquella actitud. A decir verdad no hubiera esperado una diferente. Ya más adelante le educaría a no sentirse avergonzado de las reacciones de su cuerpo. Ya le obligaría a quitarse esa costumbre de acallar sus gemidos y ya le enseñaría a mirarle a los ojos mientras estuvieran juntos. Prescindiría de sus turquesas por aquella noche. Él también cerraría los ojos y las vería en su mente; en suficientes sueños se las imaginó antes y una más no haría la diferencia.

Además, los acallados quejiditos y la calidez del cuerpo sobre sí eran suficiente aliciente. Sería avaricioso el pedir más en esos momentos. Por lo mientras se empaparía con las nuevas sensaciones y las disfrutaría al máximo.

Su lengua, cansada de vagar por los hombros y clavícula del menor, regresaron a la boca de Milo. Ésta se abrió con tanta disposición que provocó que Kanon riera desde la garganta, generando un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió la columna del otro.

Un nuevo quejido, esta vez mucho más sonoro, se escuchó cuando las manos de Kanon comenzaron a salir del perímetro de sus muslos. Una de sus manos se atrevió a arriesgarse mucho más y se acercó con firmeza a la zona que había estado terminantemente prohibida hasta hacía unos cuantos minutos.

Esta vez no hubo protestas. El decir que la curiosidad fue lo que evitó que Milo se enfureciera sería mentir. En realidad su mente estaba tan nublada por el placer que poco le importaba lo que estaba ocurriendo o sus probables consecuencias. Por lo demás, la culpabilidad que podía llegar a experimentar se olvidaba fácilmente cuando los 'no' y los 'basta' se repetían con insistencia, si bien no credibilidad.

Mientras la mano derecha de Kanon se deslizaba por el inexplorado territorio, su mano izquierda se acercaba a otro que tan solo había conocido sobre la estorbosa tela de un pantalón.

Milo intentó (pues le fue imposible articular todas las sílabas) susurrar el nombre de Kanon cuando éste aprisionó la notoria erección que llevaba pidiendo atención desde hacía ya varios minutos. El contacto a carne viva le pareció tan nuevo e intenso que se sintió un estúpido por haberlo postergado hasta ese momento. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse y Kanon aprovechó aquel movimiento para acercarse más y más hacia lo que había propuesto como su meta.

Para cuando el dedo medio del gemelo llegó al orificio del menor, éste estaba tan perdido en la fricción de su miembro y de sus propios vaivenes que ni siquiera se molestó en fruncir el ceño. Esto no ocurrió hasta que la intromisión fue mayor pero aún así no se atrevió a quejarse y ya ni siquiera pretendió negarse a las caricias que recibía.

A Kanon no le fue sencillo concentrarse. Los inexpertos movimientos de Milo y su propia desesperación le impidieron hacer mayor trabajo que el de apretar su miembro. Su mano opuesta tuvo mayor facilidad: acariciaba la superficie con delicados círculos y una que otra vez se atrevía a adentrarse a zonas que se hicieron más profundas a la vez que el cuerpo del menor le exigía más.

Milo empezó a contener la respiración, sin duda consecuencia de su necedad de querer guardarse su voz para sí y Kanon notó cómo su lengua se enfrió dentro de su boca. Unos instantes después su cuerpo se tensó, apretó la mandíbula y una húmeda sensación recorrió parte de su mano izquierda y de su abdomen.

Exhausto, Milo dejó descansar su cuerpo sobre el de Kanon, evitando su mirada pero acunando su rostro entre su cuello.

Las manos de Kanon temblaban pero tuvieron la suficiente fuerza como para abrazar al otro. Le dio un suave beso en la cabeza y sonrió al escuchar los jadeos de quien apenas entonces pudo recobrar el control de sus pulmones.

Si bien la presión en sus pantalones estaba lejos de ser aliviada, Kanon aceptó dejar las cosas hasta ese punto; aquél había sido su plan desde un principio y no era como si Milo estuviese en condiciones de seguir jugando.

A pesar de todo, Kanon estaba más que satisfecho.

Tanto que muy para sí deseó que Milo volviera a hacer una nueva estupidez. De ese modo podría exigirle, sin culpabilidad, mucho más de lo que le había exigido esa noche.

Cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en la del otro. Sabía que amanecería con un terrible dolor de cuello pero no le importó.

Nunca antes durmió tan bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lanza el fic a la red y se va a esconder debajo de sus cobijas*


	45. Capítulo 44: Timopia (Venganza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capie clasificación M. Seh... otra vez. ¡Pero ya en el siguiente retomaremos la trama, lo prometo! XD

Una corriente de aire frío lo despertó. Bostezó largamente y después dobló su cuello de un lado hacia el otro con tal de destensar la maraña de músculos que le impedían moverse con naturalidad. De reojo vio a otra figura alejarse en dirección al baño, dejando sin protección el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Hubiese deseado seguirle pero estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse. Si fuera por él, se tomaría al menos tres horas más de sueño pero siendo un invitado no podía darse el lujo de imponer sus propios horarios.

Se recostó en el sillón, escuchando el crujido de un par de huesos de su columna vertebral. Miró hacia el techo, aún desenfocado, y sonrió.

Los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior lo embargaron (incluso había soñado con ellos). En sus planes estuvo el llegar hasta ese punto pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, en realidad nunca pensó que podría llegar tan lejos; y mucho menos que lo disfrutaría tanto.

Tenía que admitir que era una persona egoísta; los cuidados que tenía con sus acompañantes solían ser nulos. No podía culpársele: ellos mismos no tenían mayores atenciones con él. A pesar de esto, terminó sorprendiéndose con lo considerado que llegó a ser. Aún más: apenas y creía lo fácil que le resultó contenerse. No que no hubiese deseado más. Si bien la satisfacción que recibió fue mucho mayor a la esperada (que de hecho se limitaba a ninguna), difícilmente la hubiera catalogado de suficiente.

Sin embargo, la idea de exigirle al otro más de lo que ya le había otorgado le pareció una bestialidad. ¿Cómo ir aún más rápido si el vértigo que sintió la noche anterior fue semejante a la primera vez que rompió la barrera del sonido?

Sería necesario tomarse un poco más de tiempo; si bien Milo le permitió flanquear su primera barrera, aún quedaba otro muro por atravesar antes de llegar a su meta. Además, él mismo no estaba seguro de poder soportar la inesperada explosión de sensaciones.

Tendría que ser paciente.

Un paso en falso y se enloquecería a sí mismo con los desesperados latidos de su corazón.

Después de algunos minutos y de algunos estiramientos, Kanon se atrevió a salir del sofá. Tenía un poco de hambre y decidió prepararse el desayuno más elaborado que sus bajos niveles de energía le permitieron: avena tibia y un vaso de leche.

Demasiado pensativo, comió de su plato con lentitud casi inhumana. Tanto tiempo tardaba la cuchara en llegar a sus labios que, para cuando lo hacía, sólo algunos copos de avena lograban ser ingeridos. Cabeceó un par de veces y frotó su cara con ambas manos esperando desembarazarse del sopor.

Estaba a punto de rendirse e ir directo a alguna de las camas del Templo cuando su compañero entró a la cocina.

-"No puedo creer que dejé que me hicieras algo así."

Kanon, pretendiendo estar más despierto de lo que realmente estaba, sonrió de medio lado.

-"¿No? Entonces podemos repetirlo. Refrescará tu memoria."- Milo arqueó la ceja izquierda pero el gemelo falló en reconocer el severo tono de advertencia detrás del gesto. –"Ven. Come algo."

Milo frunció el ceño. Si Kanon decidía no tomarlo en serio sería su culpa. Mantuvo su posición por algunos segundos, concediéndole al mayor una nueva oportunidad para mirarle con atención.

Fue el silencio lo que finalmente llamó el interés de Kanon. Recargó su barbilla en su mano derecha y notó la maliciosa sonrisa que decoraba el rostro de Milo.

-"¿Qué? ¿Estás pensando en cómo envenenarme?"

Milo arqueó nuevamente la ceja y se acercó a él sin pronunciar palabra. Reconociendo muy tarde el peligro en el que se encontraba, Kanon asió su cuchara con fuerza, listo para lanzársela a la cabeza en cuanto estuviese demasiado cerca.

El acercamiento llegó y la cuchara cayó al suelo pero no precisamente porque fuese lanzada. La sorpresa provocó que la pieza de metal se escurriera de sus trémulas manos y rebotara dos veces en el piso de loza fría.

-"¿Qué haces?"

En su mente la pregunta sonó firme y despreocupada pero el ansioso tono alcanzó a llegar a los oídos del menor. Era de esperarse: su nueva posición le permitía apreciar al máximo los tensos músculos de su cuerpo y su aumento de temperatura.

Ciertamente no era un contacto muy peligroso, hincado en el suelo y con su cabeza recargada en el muslo derecho del mayor. De hecho, si Milo se hubiese limitado a quedarse en esa posición, Kanon hasta habría disfrutado del tierno espectáculo.

Desafortunadamente, la presión de su mejilla sobre su pierna era demasiado insistente. Sus pequeños movimientos le parecieron tan profundos que pudo sentir la humedad de su aliento atravesar por la tela de su pantalón. Casi lo escuchó ronronear mientras le ofrecía amplios y húmedos besos que parecían más mordidas que otra cosa. Casi lo detuvo cuando notó que se acercaba a su entrepierna.

Casi pudo escapar cuando se dio cuenta de los planes del rastrero ratoncito.

El deseo y la curiosidad triunfaron terminantemente contra su sentido común y su orgullo. De ningún otro modo hubiese aceptado el sentirse atacado (porque no había otra forma de llamar a aquel asalto), mucho menos por alguien a quien apenas ayer mostró su superioridad.

Observó sus ojos mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y rebuscaba entre las telas. Si bien su cara se había enrojecido y los músculos de su mandíbula lucían tensos, sus pequeñas turquesas lucían concentradas y decididas. Apenas alcanzó a reconocer un brillo rojizo en sus irises cuando un estremecimiento corrió de su estómago hacia sus brazos, nublándole la vista por unos instantes y obligándolo a enredar sus manos en el cabello del menor.

En algún momento durante su contemplación, el muchacho encontró lo que buscaba entre las ropas del mayor. Cualquier control que Kanon aún tuviera se perdió al sentir una tibia corriente de aire y unas largas manos acariciar su creciente erección.

Milo hizo un extraño ruido. Quizás planeaba decir algo pero la idea se derritió en su garganta. A Kanon no le podía importar menos lo que pasaba por su mente. O más bien, le era imposible pensar en algo diferente al aliento que rebotaba contra su piel y los dedos que parecían examinarle con tanto detenimiento.

Un velo de perlitas de sudor cubrió su frente y su nuca pero aquella humedad no fue nada comprada con la que sintió cuando Milo finalmente terminó su investigación y empezó a lamer la piel que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando la merecida atención.

Kanon abrió las piernas y se impulsó hacia adelante, demasiado aturdido como para preocuparse en perder el equilibrio. Sus manos se enterraron aún más en los rizos del otro, obligándolo sin palabras a acercarse más. A abrir la boca un poco más.

Sólo un poco más que no parecía alcanzarse nunca, sin importar que sus manos comenzaran a explorar por territorios más al sur o si su boca le abrazaba por completo.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y le fue imposible recuperar su aliento al sentir una caricia especialmente fuerte en la base de su miembro. Sus oídos zumbaron y perdió nuevamente la visibilidad. Intentó decir algo pero sus vacíos pulmones no pudieron emitir sonido alguno.

Tosió varias veces antes de recuperar el aliento. No se sorprendió al ver al otro toser con casi tanta vehemencia como él, dejando escapar de sus labios varias gotas de semen mezclado con saliva.

Kanon frunció el ceño, irritado por la infantil actitud.

-"Eso fue para nada sexy."

Milo alzó el rostro y después de unos segundos rió secamente.

-"Si, claro. Repíteme eso cuando de hecho te lo crea."- Talló sus ojos. -"Por cierto, creo que Scarlet anda por aquí. Fíjate por dónde caminas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tomó impulso con el borde de la mesa y se levantó. Le propinó un húmedo beso en los labios y después salió con pase torpe y errático fuera de la cocina, probablemente de regreso al baño.

Una vez más, a Kanon le fue imposible el seguirle.

Se mordió los labios.

Sospechaba que no se quitaría el extraño sabor en la boca por el resto de la mañana.

* * *

No se atrevió a salir del Templo de Escorpio hasta entrada la tarde. El sol se ocultaba y una fresca brisa despejó un poco su nublada mente. Aún se sentía aturdido por lo que pasó en la mañana. Sería hipócrita decir que le había molestado. Si acaso, su ego estaba un poco herido por la rapidez con la que las cosas ocurrieron pero no podía culpársele. El ratoncito lo tentó por demasiado tiempo y era de esperarse que cuando al fin comenzara a recibir lo que por derecho merecía, su cuerpo lo agradecería con entusiasmo.

Ya más adelante le demostraría al mocoso que no era tan débil como aparentó. También le enseñaría a ser prudente. Le haría comprender las consecuencias de jugar con fuego.

Con esa idea en mente, entró al Tempo de Géminis. Los recientes acontecimientos le convencieron de que sería necesario llevar mucha más ropa al Octavo Templo. Es más, tal vez debería de decirle a Siris que de ahora en adelante dejara su ropa limpia en aquel lugar; eso le ahorraría muchos viajes y situaciones incómodas como la que se aproximaba.

Su hermano cruzaba el pasillo frente a la habitación que no atinó a cerrar. Éste, curioso de que Kanon estuviese en casa desde tan temprano, decidió asomarse. El gemelo menor no supo qué decir al verlo. Sabía que ante los ojos de su hermano acababa de hacer algo terrible y temía que una sola de sus palabras lo delatara.

Pero aparentemente Saga conocía tan bien a su hermano que ni siquiera necesitó escuchar su voz para notar su nerviosismo.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para reconocer los motivos del sonroje en las mejillas de Kanon.

El rubor llegó a su propio rostro, tras lo cual agitó varias veces la cabeza queriendo sacudirse las extravagantes imágenes que inundaron su cerebro.

Extrañado, Kanon miró su reflejo en la ventana del cuarto, esperando leer la palabra felación en su frente pero terminó por concluir que en ella sólo había un fuerte rastro de culpabilidad y de sopor.

El hecho de que su hermano menor no abriera la boca y empezara a despotricar un montón de excusas u obscenidades ayudó a que el mayor se mantuviera lo más tranquilo que apremió la situación.

-"He de admitir que te contuviste por más tiempo de lo que esperaba."

Kanon parpadeó varias veces, inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-"Le quiero."

Saga asintió sin creer completamente en lo que acababa de escuchar pero convenciéndose a sí mismo de que tenía que ser cierto.

-"Estaré con Atena."

Tras eso continuó con su viaje por el pasillo y fuera del Templo.

Sintiéndose repentinamente cansado, Kanon exhaló y se sentó en la silla más cercana e invocó en silencio a todo el Panteón. No sabía qué Dios impidió que Saga enloqueciera de ira y lo asesinara pero le estaba enteramente agradecido.

Tendría qué sacrificarle un ratoncito en su honor.

* * *

Caminaban por el jardín del Santuario. Saga no había estado ahí desde hacía más de diez años pero se vio felizmente recompensado al ver que el lugar seguía tan cuidado y bello como lo recordaba. Un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas separaba el vergel del bosque y algunas flores fuera de temporada se marchitaban y caían en él para luego ser arrastradas hasta el río subterráneo.

La noche estaba próxima a caer. El cielo naranja dio paso a uno azulado y la tierra comenzaba a enfriar. La Diosa miraba con curiosidad a los peces plateados del riachuelo. Saga pudo adivinar en su mirada unos intensos deseos reprimidos de quitarse las sandalias y meterse al agua con ellos.

-"Dime, Saga."- Indicó, decidida a iniciar una incómoda conversación en lugar de distraerse con los frágiles animales. –"¿Recuerdas la noticia que nos llegó hace algunos días?"

-"¿Sobre los asesinatos? Escuché que la situación ha empeorado."

Atena asintió, un tenue brillo plateado decoró sus ojos garzos.

-"¿Qué opinas?"

-"De ningún modo son eventos aislados. Aunque las víctimas y sus heridas sean tan diversas no es casualidad que las muertes hayan iniciado de repente."- Pensativo, entrecerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro. –"Al principio pensaba que era un asesino serial pero temo que el asunto sea un poco más complicado que eso. Los ataques…"

-"Se extienden."- Continuó Ella. –"Esta mañana aparecieron veintitrés cuerpos más. Dos muy cerca de Estambul."

-"¿Hasta Turquía?"

-"No sólo Turquía. Otra de las víctimas apareció en la frontera de Francia con España."

-"Sólo ha sido una semana desde los primeros ataques. A este paso cubrirán todo el continente."

-"Shion envió ayer a un Santo de Bronce a investigar. Nos ha dicho que sea lo que sea se originó en Italia."

-"¿Sea lo que sea? Con eso me figuro que queda descartado que sean simples personas las que hacen esto."

-"Bootes confirmó lo que dijo la policía. No hay modo en que esas heridas fueran infringidas por humanos."

-"¿Teme que Bootes necesite ayuda?"

Ella cerró los ojos lentamente y no se atrevió a responder la pregunta.

-"Mañana en la mañana volverá a contactarse con nosotros. Confío en que nos dará información suficiente para tomar una decisión."

-"¿Pero?"

-"Me gustaría saber, por si acaso, ¿crees que Cáncer y Piscis puedan encargarse de esto?"

-"¿Ellos?"

-"Si. Creo que disfrutarían el trabajo."

-"Y lo harían. Pero temo que ellos tienden a ser…"- Inclinó su cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras buscaba la palabra indicada. –"Muy ostentosos."

-"Quedan fuera de la cuestión entonces. Suficiente atención está llamando el asunto."

-"Permítame recomendarle a Acuario y a Escorpio. Este último puede ser tan excéntrico como Piscis y Cáncer pero con una palabra puede ser sigiloso como ningún otro. Además, su ímpetu inspirará a Camus y la prudencia de éste frenará sus arrebatos."

La Diosa asintió sin cuestionar por un instante la respuesta de Saga.

-"Ordena que estén preparados para partir en cualquier momento."- Se detuvo frente a una pequeña viña y buscó sus frutos entre las ramas. –"Esperemos que su intervención no sea necesaria."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voy a ir al infierno por todo esto. Yo lo sé. Esto... bueno... no... no tengo comentarios sobre la primera parte. Favor de pretender que nada de eso pasó. Sobre el resto del fic, creo que Saga no se puso fúrico por el hecho de que pensaba que todas esas cosas ya habían pasado antes. De algún modo se sintió aliviado por la paciencia de su hermano. Creo que lo descubrió tan rápido porque a fin de cuentas son gemelos. Piensan de modos similares y se conocen muy bien. Era de esperarse que reconociera la causa de los bochornos.  
> Sobre la última parte... bueno... mejor de eso les digo la próxima vez para que los deje un rato en ascuas. No se emocionen: no es nada verdaderamente relevante. Sólo será una herramienta para lo que sigue. =D


	46. Capítulo 45: AimatopwthV (Vampiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capie escucharemos sobre las Empusas y las Lamias. De ambas criaturas hay muchísimas descripciones pero quería describirles mi visión de ellas para que no se imaginaran algo más 'bonito'. Ambas son espíritus femeninos que asesinan y se comen la sangre de sus víctimas. Las empusas solían esconderse en los caminos solitarios y después atacaban rápidamente y desaparecían con un fuerte alarido. Tienen rostro de mujeres bellas con cabellos rojos como el fuego pero sus cuerpos son de asnos con cascos de cobre. Las lamias son un poco más sanguinarias. Son mujeres con una cola de serpiente en lugar de piernas y ellas gustan de comerse a los bebés. ¡Les encantan! Ambas tienen la capacidad transformarse en hermosas mujeres. Nótese que hago diferencia entre estos demonios y los mitos que las originaron: Empusa, hija de Hécate y Lamia, amante de Zeus. Ellas fueron únicas y sus actos tenían fines diferentes a los de los demonios. Los que planteo aquí son estúpidos y sin emociones. =D  
> Ahora, también menciono una de las entradas del Hades: el Averno. En la antiguedad había muchísimas supuestas entradas al Hades. Una de las más famosas es el lago Averno. Está ubicado en Italia en una zona llena de cráteres volcánicos. A lado de este lago hay un templo que funcionaba como oráculo. Éste tenía un pasadizo 'secreto' que llevaba hacia una ciudad cercana y de hecho toda esta región tiene varios túneles subterráneos.

-"Lamento haberlos convocado a estas horas de la mañana."

Los Santos de Acuario y de Escorpio se hincaban ante su Diosa. Hacía varios meses que perdieron la costumbre de hacerlo pero la situación lo apremiaba. No tenían que pensar demasiado para adivinar que estaban a punto de ser enviados a una misión. A Milo le fue difícil el no interrogar inmediatamente a Atena, y a Camus le costó trabajo el no pensar demasiado en qué situación sería lo suficientemente problemática como para necesitar de dos Santos Dorados. Suponía que aquella misión no tendría nada que ver con la diplomacia.

-"No se disculpe, Atena. Estamos aquí para servirle."

La Diosa sonrió gentilmente pero sus hombres no pudieron percibirlo: estaban demasiado concentrados en el color carmesí de la alfombra bajo sus pies.

-"El motivo por el que los he llamado es uno que me avergüenza no haber atendido antes. Muchas vidas pudieron haber sido salvadas de haberme dado cuenta de lo que ocurría."- La declaración finalmente provocó que los Santos Dorados alzaran su mirada, confundidos. –"Cuando el cuerpo de Hades fue destruido, el mundo que él creó también desapareció."- Inició, bajando lentamente las escaleras que la separaban de sus hombres. –"Cuando lo hizo, muchas de las criaturas que vivían en él murieron pero otras…"- Desvió la mirada. –"Me temo que aprovecharon la situación para escapar."

-"¿De qué clase de criaturas estamos hablando, Atena?"- Camus cerró los ojos, apenado por el evidente interés en la pregunta de su compañero.

-"Lamias y empusas. Probablemente algunas otras."- Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza, la imagen de aquellas criaturas perturbando su imaginación. –"Desde hace algunas semanas hemos recibido reportes de extraños ataques nocturnos. He de admitir que al principio no les presté demasiada atención pero uno de nuestros hombres ha identificado a los demonios. Ya no queda duda de que este problema no podrá ser solucionado por los Estados. Me tomó totalmente desprevenida. No entiendo por qué apenas ahora salieron a la superficie."

-"Estos ataques…"- Interrumpió Acuario. –"¿En dónde están ocurriendo?"

-"Europa continental. Hay reportes desde Francia hasta Turquía pero me temo que lo peor está ocurriendo en Italia."

-"El Averno…"

-"Precisamente, Milo. El Santo de Bootes fue enviado a investigar la situación pero el número de ataques nos indica que los enemigos son muchos y me gustaría que cazaran a estas criaturas lo más rápido posible."

-"Partiremos ahora mismo, entonces."

Ambos se pusieron de pie.

-"Él los esperará en la rivera oriente del lago Averno. Ahí recibirán toda la información que les pueda otorgar. Les encargo esta tarea. Su rapidez y efectividad son indispensables."

-"No se preocupe, Atena. De ser necesario los buscaremos hasta los escombros del Hades."

La Diosa apretó los labios y asintió.

-"Esperemos que eso no sea necesario, Milo. Pueden irse ahora. Por favor repórtense conmigo con frecuencia. Quiero estar al tanto de la magnitud del problema."

Los Santos Dorados asintieron con una reverencia y se despidieron de su Señora. Salieron con rapidez a sabiendas de que tendrían que salir del Santuario en tan solo unos minutos. Decidieron separarse momentáneamente en Acuario. El dueño de la Decimo Primer Casa necesitaba recoger algunas cosas antes de partir.

-"¿Qué es lo que tienes que llevar? No solemos viajar con equipaje a misiones de este tipo."

-"Equipaje no. Dinero sí."

-"Ah…"- Acunó su barbilla entre sus dedos, mirando hacia el suelo como si acabara de escuchar algo muy sabio. –"Claro, claro. Como siempre tú vas un paso adelante."- Sonrió tan abiertamente que Camus se sintió intimidado. Si había algo que a Acuario le pusiera más nervioso que el ver a Milo enojado era verlo entusiasmado. No era que le molestara el pasional estilo de vida de su amigo. Era solo que las cosas que despertaban tanto su interés usualmente a él le producían algo parecido a la indigestión.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Qué de qué?"

-"¿Por qué estás tan feliz?"- Milo parpadeó varias veces, acción que dio pie a un silencio lo suficientemente largo como para permitirle a Camus el escuchar la voz que gritaba dentro del cerebro de su amigo. –"Por supuesto. Te vas de cacería."

-"¡Y no de cualquier cacería, mi querido Liosalfar!"

-"Por favor no lo digas…"

Un fuerte brazo cubrió sus hombros y lo movió de un lado para el otro. Con anticipación, Camus cubrió sus oídos y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-"¡Vamos a cazar vampiros!"

-"Lo dijiste."

-"¡Esto es fabuloso! ¡Mi maestro se morirá de envidia!"

-"Si quieres llámalo y ve con él. Honestamente no tengo mucho interés de acompañarte en una misión que te emocione tanto."- Miró en dirección al Templo de Atena. –"Creo que debió de enviarte sólo a ti."

-"Supongo que quiere que vengas conmigo para asegurarse de que no enloqueceré en un sangriento frenesí de asesinatos."

-"Es una mujer prudente, entonces."- Se sacudió el hombro y se dispuso a adentrarse a su Templo. –"Nos vemos en unos minutos. Y por favor serénate. Sé que todo esto te parece muy divertido pero hay que tomarlo con seriedad."

-"Yo lo tomo todo con seriedad, Camus. Hasta lo divertido. Pero está bien. Procuraré no exaltarme más de la cuenta."- Dio media vuelta, empujando hacia atrás su capa y quitándose el casco. –"Te veo en un rato."

Escorpio bajó las escaleras hacia su Templo con rapidez, saltándose tres escalones por paso. Sabía que no debía de tener motivos para sonreír pero no podía evitarlo. Si bien esas criaturas seguramente ya se habían alimentado de muchos inocentes, la situación le parecía tan emocionante que sentía un cosquilleo en sus brazos. Desde hacía mucho que no sentía aquella agitación y apenas hacía unas cuantas horas estaba convencido de que nunca más volvería a experimentarla.

Su uña escarlata volvería a despertar y atacaría a esas criaturas con todo el ardor que no circulaba por su cuerpo desde hacía meses.

Ya se imaginaba las mil y un maneras de asesinar a esas criaturas cuando llegó a Escorpio y paró en seco al encontrarse con una figura muy familiar frente a él.

¿Por qué lo recordaba apenas ahora, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para elegir las palabras indicadas con las que comunicaría su nueva misión?

-"Kanon…"- Vaciló en acercársele y éste se percató. Afortunadamente, interpretó esta duda como timidez, dando él el primer paso y sujetarlo entre sus brazos. Esta vez Milo no tardó en corresponder al agarre. –"Te levantaste temprano."

-"Tenía frío en la cama."- El menor se sonrojó y decidió calmar el calor de sus mejillas acercándolas al fresco cuello de Kanon. -"¿Qué quería Atena?"

Milo aceptó que no habría modo posible de ignorar la pregunta y se separó un poco de él, mirándole a los ojos y enseriándose lo más que pudo.

-"Hay problemas en Italia. Tengo que ir para allá en cuanto antes."

-"¿Italia? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

-"Una larga historia."- Comenzó a jugar con su casco. –"El punto es que hay algunas cuantas lamias de las que hay que deshacerse."

-"¿Es este uno de tus cuentitos?"

Escorpio negó con la cabeza, incapaz de sentirse insultado por el cuestionamiento. (Después de todo, sí solía molestarlo mucho con sus historias fantasiosas.)

-"Parece ser que están escapando por la entrada del Averno. Ya han asesinado a varias personas."

-"Pues si me preguntas, sí parece uno de tus cuentos."- Rió quedamente. –"¿Entonces te volverás a ir?"

-"Me temo que sí."

-"¿Y por cuánto tiempo?"

-"Cuando todas esas cosas se queden sin cabeza."

-"¿Y cuándo será eso?"- Insistió. Kanon comenzaba a entender la situación.

-"No lo sé. Por lo que he escuchado, podrían ser más de cien de ellas regadas por todo el mundo. Nos tomará un tiempo matarlas a todas."

-"¿Nos?"

Por unos instantes Milo quiso golpearse la cabeza por la imprudencia que acababa de cometer. Sin embargo, después de tomar un par de bocanadas de aire aceptó que sería inútil ocultar la verdad. Tarde o temprano Kanon se daría cuenta de que otro de los Doce faltaba en el Santuario.

-"También mandó llamar a Camus."

-"¿Él?"

-"Sí, él. Son demasiados demonios y entre más tiempo nos tome dar con ellos será peor. La Diosa no quería correr riesgos."

-"¿Y por qué él?"

-"No lo sé, Kanon. Realmente no importa. Lo que importa es que no muera más gente."

El mayor exhaló tan lentamente y con un sonido tan grave que Milo lo confundió con un gruñido. La situación se le pareció incontrolable. No estaba seguro de qué decir o hacer. Sabía que el silencio sólo empeoraría las cosas pero también sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera podría y sería utilizada en su contra.

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

-"¿No eres un Santo Dorado? ¿De qué sirve tu capacidad si no es suficiente para enfrentarte en contra algunos cuantos monstruos?"

-"En ningún momento se pone en duda mi capacidad como Caballero."- Aseguró, cruzándose de brazos e inclinando el rostro hacia arriba. –"Pero es claro que no puedo estar en varios lugares a la vez y tendremos que cazarlos uno por uno a lo largo de todo el continente."

-"Así que el ratoncito se va de cacería. Terminará en el estómago de una serpiente."

Un dedo se posó sobre sus labios.

-"Te prohíbo pronunciar oráculos tan negativos."

Kanon rompió el contacto con un rápido movimiento del dorso de la mano. Poco le importó el rojizo brillo que apareció en los ojos de Escorpio.

-"¿Por qué tiene que ser él?"

-"Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. Tal vez porque pensó que seríamos de los pocos que no nos mataríamos mutuamente después de pasar más de 24 horas juntos."

-"Pero, ¿por qué siempre tiene qué ser él?"- La voz de Kanon retumbó en el alto techo del Templo. Milo golpeó el piso con su pierna izquierda, elevando al aire un ruido aún más fuerte que el anterior.

-"¡Porque es mi mejor amigo! Por eso, Kanon. Por eso siempre va a ser él."- Lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo, totalmente consciente de la reacción que sus palabras detonarían. –"Tú deberías de entenderlo. Y también deberías de saber que él no es ninguna amenaza."

Kanon permaneció en silencio e inmóvil pero Milo podía sentir cómo éste temblaba entre sus manos. Odiaba admitirlo pero en esos momentos sentía miedo del hombre al que sujetaba con tanta insistencia.

-"Yo sólo sé…"- Finalmente ordenó sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para poder hablar. –"Que él ocupa un espacio en tu corazón que debería de pertenecerme a mí."

-"Mi corazón me pertenece sólo a mí mismo."

-"¿Y qué haré yo con eso? ¿Qué pasará cuando se vaya nuevamente? ¿O creerás que tu amiguito estará a tu lado por el resto la eternidad? Si no regresa a su Siberia a entrenar a algún otro mocoso, lo hará cuando ya nada lo ate a este lugar. Si no es el destino, será la muerte pero algún día él se irá y yo me quedaré con una tela rasgada que no me servirá de nada."

-"¿Y qué pasará si tú te vas? ¿No lo hiciste también una vez? ¿Qué pasará si te hartas de este lugar y te largas? ¿Si un día te mandan a alguna misión y mueras por una estupidez? ¿Si de repente te das cuenta de que todo esto valió para un carajo y decides no volver a mi Templo? ¿Crees que soy tan frágil? ¿Crees que dos retazos no pueden volver a unirse? ¿Crees que no puedo existir sin ti o sin él? ¡Suficiente entrenamiento para la soledad tuve ya, cuando el hombre más fascinante que había conocido me hizo creer por trece años que estaba muerto!"

Kanon tragó saliva y se doblegó, acercándose nuevamente a él y acunando su barbilla en el angosto espacio entre su cuello y su Armadura. La mirada de Milo le obligó a tranquilizarse. No quería seguir viendo los diamantes rojos que reemplazaron las cálidas turquesas de las que tanto se había encariñado.

-"Creí que eras lo primero que me pertenecía sólo a mí."

-"Lo soy. Pero a Camus le pertenezco de una forma muy diferente y a Atena de otra."

-"No es suficiente."

Milo rió y su risa le pareció cansada; como si el enfrentamiento contra los fugitivos del Hades acabara de dar lugar.

-"Has tomado tanto de mí que no sé cómo te atreves a pedir aún más."

-"Creo que acabamos de descubrir que soy aún más egoísta que tú."

-"El mundo está lleno de sorpresas."- Acarició su mejilla pero habló con tono ligeramente amenazador. -"¿Todo bien?"

-"Estará bien cuando regreses."

-"De acuerdo. Si la idea de bebés siendo desmembrados por entidades malignas no me impulsa a apresurarme, tu terquedad lo hará."

-"Espero que no te coma ninguna serpiente."- Mitad en broma, mitad en serio, acunó el rostro del menor entre sus manos y decidió darle el beso de despedida.

No se percataron del sonido de pasos acercándose hasta que éstos se interrumpieron. Notando el silencio, Kanon y Milo decidieron separarse. El primero identificó al recién llegado y, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se limitó a saludarle.

-"¿Ya listo?"- Preguntó Milo, acomodándose el cabello e ignorando la mirada de su amigo.

-"Puedo esperar."- Murmuró de mala gana mientras concentraba su cosmo para bajar su temperatura corporal en un par de grados. De repente sintió mucho calor.

-"No, no. Vámonos de una vez. No quiero meterme en problemas."

Milo se despidió nuevamente, esta vez con mucho menos brío que la anterior. Justo antes de dar el primer paso fuera del Templo de Escorpio, recordó algo.

-"Por cierto, recuerda darle de comer a Scarlet mientras no estoy."

-"Sigue perdida."

-"Oh, ya la encontrarás."- Sonrió con malicia. –"Créeme."

Tras aquellas palabras, Milo y Camus desaparecieron de vista.

Kanon se quedó solo, mordiéndose los labios e inhalando profundamente, esperando que el aroma de su amante, que aún flotaba en el ambiente, se quedara impregnado en su mente hasta que el otro regresara.

Al menos fue así hasta que las últimas palabras de Milo fueron descifradas por su cerebro.

-"¿Créeme?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeno... este y los siguientes capies los hice por varios motivos pero el principal fue el poner a las lamias. Desde que fui a la expo de Vampiros en el Museo del Policía hace muuuuuucho (se las recomiendo mucho, esa y la de Asesinos Seriales) y las conocí quedé maravillada. ¿No son geniales las cosas que comen bebés? ¡Qué horror! Jojojo!  
> De todos modos al menos esto servirá para algo. Si bien al menos para que Kanon salga a pasear un rato, ¿ne?  
> Mmmm... y creo que ya. ¡Espero que les haya gustado y si no al menos que no lo hayan odiado!


	47. Capítulo 46: (Averno)

_Erlkönig_

_¿Quién cabalga tan tarde a través del viento y la noche?  
Es un padre con su hijo.  
Lo lleva seguro en su brazo,  
Lo mantiene a salvo, lo mantiene abrigado._

_"Hijo mío, ¿por qué escondes tu rostro asustado?"  
"¿No ves, padre, al Rey de los Elfos?  
¿El Rey de los Elfos con corona y capa?"  
"Hijo mío, es un hilo de neblina."_

_"¡Amado niño, ven! ¡Ven conmigo!  
Jugaré bellos juegos contigo;  
Hay muchas coloridas flores en la orilla,  
Mi madre tiene muchos trajes dorados."_

_"Padre mío, padre mío. ¿no oyes  
Lo que el Rey de los Elfos me promete?"  
"Calma, ten calma, hijo mío;  
En las hojas secas el viento susurra."_

* * *

Debieron encontrarlo en el extremo oriental del Lago Averno. No obstante, los dos Santos de Atena se vieron defraudados al ser recibidos sólo por los silenciosos y trémulos reflejos en la superficie del lago.

Soplaba un viento frío y húmedo. Un escalofrío recorrió por la nuca del Santo de Escorpio quien, precavido, examinó las frías aguas para asegurarse de que no hubiese algún each uisge acechando entre las algas. Al sentirse lo suficientemente seguro se dirigió a su acompañante en cuyo rostro se leía la impaciencia y el disgusto.

-"Se suponía que nos encontraríamos aquí."- Camus mordió sus labios por unos instantes; a Milo le pareció como si tratara de contenerse en insultar la rudeza del Santo de Bronce.

-"Tal vez viene tarde."

-"En esta misión no podemos darnos el lujo de ser impuntuales."

-"¿Eso quiere decir que podemos serlo en alguna?"- Milo rió más de su broma que de la cara de disgusto que le lanzó su amigo. –"Tal vez se le olvidó que nos veríamos aquí. O puede que uno de esos monstruos se comiera su cerebro."

En ese instante y como para responder la hipótesis del Santo de Escorpio, un cosmo se elevó al sureste. Aquella energía fue la clara señal de que Bootes les esperaba en aquel lugar.

-"¿Ves?"- Inquirió, señalando hacia una elevada colina. –"Ya vino a buscarnos."

-"Claro. Si el decirnos 'vengan, estoy acá', es un 'venir a buscarnos'."

Sabiendo que no tenían otra alternativa, los jóvenes caminaron hacia el verdísimo monte. Después de una empinada subida se dieron cuenta de que aquél no era una meseta como suponían, sino un angosto y profundísimo valle.

-"¿Qué diantres es esto?"- Milo, sorprendido por la excéntrica formación, entreabrió la boca con incredulidad.

-"Debe de ser Monte Nuovo."- No tuvo que ver a su compañero para saber que aquella información le sería insuficiente. –"Fue un volcán que hizo erupción por el año 1500 y dejó este cráter en su lugar."

-"Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo, ¿no?"

-"Si no la tengo, la invento."- Camus le lanzó la primera sonrisa de toda la mañana pero no duró mucho. Pronto inició su descenso por la angosta pendiente.

Milo le siguió, evadiendo los secos pero abundantes arbustos que cubrían el valle. No tardaron en llegar a la base y en encontrar al Santo de Boyero. El suelo bajo sus pies lucía especialmente árido y a su lado se encontraba una gigantesca roca que cubría lo que parecía ser una fisura en la tierra.

El Santo de Bronce era muy joven. Camus supuso que tendría unos doce años, sólo dos menos que su alumno pero era bastante más bajo que él. Su complexión tampoco le ayudaba: tenía un cuerpo vigoroso pero fino y su piel poseía un bronceado amarillento, casi enfermizo. El muchacho les miró de reojo, mostrándoles parcialmente sus ojos de color ámbar. Pretendió fijar toda su atención en el monolito frente a él pero falló miserablemente. Un dejo de irritación se leía en sus delgadas cejas negras.

-"Llegaron."- El joven intentó forzar una sonrisa pero el resultado fue una quebrada línea atravesando su rostro.

Camus identificó la acusación de impuntualidad en el 'saludo' del muchacho pero decidió ignorarlo. Tal vez ellos no llegaron justo cuando tenían que hacerlo pero al menos llegaron al que sería el punto de encuentro.

-"Tú debes de ser…"

-"Carlo."- Interrumpió. –"Carlo de Bootes."- Entrecerró los ojos y negó un par de veces con la cabeza, su corto cabello negro cubriendo parte de su frente.

-"Nosotros somos…"

-"Milo de Escorpio y Camus de Acuario."- Una vez más robó las palabras de la boca del Décimo Primer Guardián. -"Atena me dijo que vendrían."

-"A terminar tu trabajo, me parece."- Indicó Camus, ya cansado de la grosera actitud del muchacho. Miró hacia su compañero con esperanza de hallar algún tipo de apoyo pero pronto se dio cuenta de que éste estaba demasiado entretenido examinando el cadáver de una criatura de pelaje gris. El cuerpo era semejante al de un asno con cascos de cobre pero su parte superior era el de una mujer. No tenía cabeza; en su lugar quedaban los rastros de sangre fresca y carne magullada.

Camus desvió la mirada, no tanto por el desagradable espectáculo del cadáver sino por la inquietante sonrisa que se dibujó el rostro de su amigo.

-"Tuviste una buena cacería."

El joven asintió, sacando el pecho con orgullo.

-"Atrapé a cinco de esas. Otras tres con cuerpo de serpiente. Quemé el resto pero supuse que les gustaría ver una antes de ir tras ellas."

-"¿Dónde está la cabeza?"

-"La quemé."

-"Hm…"- Apenas entonces desapareció la sonrisa del Santo de Escorpio. –"¿Sabes lo que es esto? Una empusa. Dicen que sus cabellos son tan brillantes como el fuego. Me hubiera gustado ver una a luz del día."

-"Pues podrás quedarte con una de regalo después de esta noche."

-"¿Son rápidas?"- Decidiendo que había tenido suficiente de la empusa, tiró el cuerpo al suelo y tornó su atención a Bootes.

-"No."

-"¿Son un reto?"

-"Lo son porque son difíciles de encontrar. Si no fuesen tan silenciosas y rastreras hubiera acabado con todas ellas anoche."

Algo brilló en los ojos de Milo quien, impaciente por la cacería que se avecinaba, apenas podía mantenerse quieto.

-"Por todos los Dioses, Milo. ¿No crees que estás disfrutándolo demasiado?"

-"¿Estás seguro de que no podemos cazarlas de día?"- El aludido no pareció escuchar la pregunta de Camus.

-"Podemos pero sería aún más complicado. Sólo se mueven de noche y es sólo cuando lo hacen que podemos encontrarlas."

-"¿Cuántas crees que haya?"

-"Depende."

-"¿De qué?"

-"Provocan unas veinticinco muertes por noche pero no sé si cada una tenga que matar diariamente o si matan a varios por día."

Camus le lanzó a su amigo una mirada cargada con curiosidad.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"¿Y bien qué?"- Preguntó Milo.

-"¿Cada cuándo tienen qué matar?"

-"¿Qué sé yo? ¡No creía que las empusas y las lamias existieran!"

-"Entiendo."- Camus exhaló, agradecido por la sobria respuesta de Milo.

-"Pero…"- La gratitud de Acuario quedó hasta ahí. –"Es un hecho científicamente comprobado que los vrykolakas no matan por hambre sino porque disfrutan hacerlo. Es probable que no se tomen la molestia de matar a más de uno por noche."

El hombre concluyó su explicación cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, asintiendo como si lo que acabara de pronunciar fuera lo más profundo y sabio del mundo.

-"Este amigo no habla en serio, ¿o sí?"- Carlo preguntó en voz baja, alzando ambas cejas y sin saber si el hombre frente a él era un idiota que se creía un genio o sólo un idiota.

-"A veces pienso que ni él mismo lo sabe."

-"Per l'amor di Dio…"

-"¿Salieron de esta falla?"- Una vez más inició el interrogatorio.

-"Así parece. Se abrió hace dos semanas, después de un terremoto. Al principio se pensó que era un túnel más de los que llegan al pueblo de Cumas pero supongo que va mucho más lejos que eso. Los primeros ataques ocurrieron a metros de aquí y el terremoto coincide con la aparición de las empusas. Por eso decidí sellarlo."

-"Por eso no hubo ataques antes. No habían podido escapar del Hades."- Camus se imaginó que como aquel lugar, habría muchos otros túneles que podían abrirse en cualquier momento y desatar otra ola de asesinatos. –"¿Hay algo más que debamos de saber?"

El niño no respondió inmediatamente pero sonrió de medio lado imaginándose una muy buena respuesta para la pregunta que le acababan de hacer. Si no la pronunció no fue por temor a una reprimenda sino porque la halló 'demasiado fácil'.

-"Claro que sí. Pero no servirá de nada que se los diga ahora. Lo mejor será que ocupemos lo que queda de la mañana en buscar y sellar alguna otra fisura que se haya formado."

Milo estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-"Eso no suena muy divertido."

-"Velo por el lado positivo."- Murmuró el niño mientras se alejaba e iniciaba su ascenso por la ladera. –"Al menos tú no tienes qué trabajar con un paio di idioti."- La última palabra fue especialmente queda pero los dos Santos de Oro alcanzaron a escucharla.

-"Ese muchacho tiene severos problemas de actitud."- Dictaminó Camus.

Milo sonrió.

-"Podríamos matarlo y decirle a Atena que fue un accidente."

Adivinando que lo mejor sería dejar la conversación hasta ahí, Camus negó con la cabeza, le dio una última mirada al repugnante cadáver grisáceo y siguió al Santo de Bootes.

* * *

Carlo los guió hasta el pequeño pueblo de La Souche; aunque afirmar que el triste conjunto casas esparcidas por el valle era un pueblo sería exagerar. Un halo púrpura les cubría; el Sol estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte y el Santo de Bootes les dijo que ese era el momento en el que las criaturas comenzarían a moverse.

Observaron la campiña en silencio, el sonido de los grillos taladrando sus oídos y el cálido viento despeinando sus cabellos.

Uno tenía miedo de hablar sabiendo que su voz rasgaría el soporífero ambiente que cubría a los otros. Se sentía incómodo. Casi se sentía culpable por no experimentar la pasión por la cacería. Casi lamentaba el no poder mirar hacia el poblado e imaginarse lo mucho que disfrutaría el terminar con las vidas (o lo que fueren) de las criaturas de Hécate.

Desvió la mirada hacia el pasto bajo sus pies y de repente cayó en cuenta de que se encontraban en su tierra natal. Miró entonces hacia el oeste, hacia donde se imaginaba que estaría Toulouse. Poco recordaba de los años que pasó dentro del viejo orfanato de la ciudad. Muchos de los nombres y rostros de aquel entonces se borraron hacía años y comenzaba a lamentarse el no haberle puesto más atención a aquel niño que siempre jugaba con un trompo o a la niña que siempre lloraba por todo.

¿Acaso alguno de ellos le recordaría? Probablemente. No podía ser fácil olvidarse de un niño que congelaba las cosas cuando se enojaba. Sobre todo considerando que fue un niño muy malhumorado.

Apretó los labios, convenciéndose de que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en asuntos tan melancólicos y se dirigió a Boyero.

-"¿Estás seguro de que hay uno en este lugar?"

-"Justo antes del amanecer rastreé uno hasta aquí."

-"Es un pueblo demasiado pequeño."- Afirmó, indispuesto a ceder la última palabra. –"Creo que deberíamos de preocuparnos más por los que haya en las ciudades."

-"¿Ciudades?"- El joven dejó escapar un seco sonido que pareció una risa a medio brotar. –"No se acercan a ellas. Creo que les asusta el ruido y la luz."

-"Es irónico, ¿no?"- El Santo de Escorpio se unió a la conversación. –"Que una criatura capaz de comer bebés de una sentada le tenga miedo a unos foquitos."

-"Esperen…"- El joven alzó la mano izquierda y ordenó silencio. Sus cejas se fruncieron nuevamente pero esta vez permanecieron en aquella posición. –"Ahí está. ¿La sienten?"

-"¿La que se acerca a la casa? Es demasiado débil. Podría ser solo una persona. ¿Cómo sabes que no es-"

-"Es demasiado rápida. Tampoco avanza en línea recta. ¿Ves? Se detiene lejos de la entrada. Les gusta entrar por los ventanales."

-"Vayamos, pues."- Indicó Milo, alistando su uña escarlata y sonriendo con anticipación. –"No queremos que despierte a los vecinos."

Corrieron hacia una viejísima casa de piedra. La construcción estaba en muy mal estado; resquebrajada y con la herrería oxidada. Las ventanas lucían sucias pero eran funcionales, además de que en el interior yacían las presencias de lo que parecía ser una pareja y dos niños pequeños.

Llegaron hasta la ventana principal de la casa, la que daba al interior del recibidor. Frente a ella, encontraron a una de las fugitivas del Hades. Ésta era diferente a la que el Santo de Bootes guardó para ellos. Ésta tenía piel verduzca y ojos enrojecidos. Su seña distintiva era la parte trasera pues en donde debían de estar las largas piernas de una mujer se encontraba una cola de reptil. La criatura los miró y siseó larga y amenazadoramente, sus largos cabellos sucios cubriendo la mitad de su escamado rostro.

Camus no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la temible visión. No recordaba haber visto algo semejante. Algo así no debía de existir. No podía ser real. Esa cosa sólo era una fantasía; una historia para asustar a los niños mal portados y cuya existencia debía de limitarse a una arrumbada sección en las bibliotecas.

-"Yo me encargo."

La voz de Carlo le sacó de su trance. El niño se movió con agilidad y encaró a la criatura, la cual tuvo la oportunidad de deslizarse un par de centímetros hacia atrás antes de que una fuerte corriente de aire removiera sus grasientos cabellos y un resplandeciente destello de luz blanca diera la señal del arma de Bootes alzándose en el aire.

La criatura lanzó un agudo alarido y después se escuchó un húmedo golpe.

La cabeza de la lamia rodó sobre el suelo mientras su cuerpo dio tres brazadas a la nada antes de deslizarse, exánime, sobre el pasto.

Carlo sacudió su arma, retirando así de su fina navaja las pocas gotas de viscosa sustancia que atrapó mientras degollaba a la lamia. Examinó la brillante superficie de su hoz y la colocó nuevamente en su cinturón.

-"¿Qué carajos fue eso?"- Los ojos de Milo se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras miraba hoscamente al menor. –"¡Fue demasiado rápido! ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?"

-"No lo sé."- Respondió Bootes, retirando un mechón de cabello de su frente. –"¿Qué tiene de divertido una criatura que desgarra y come bebés?"

-"¿Para mí o para ellas?"- El niño le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos que no inmutó a Milo. –"¿O para los bebés?"- Rió como si el comentario tuviese algo de gracioso y se dirigió a Camus. –"Yo iré hacia el este. Tú toma el oeste. El pequeño Erlkönig aquí presente puede quedarse entre Suiza e Italia."

-"Creo que Bootes debería de ir contigo."

-"Y yo creo que Bootes se sentiría muy insultado si lo mandamos como chaperón."- El aludido miró de reojo al Santo de Escorpio pero atinó a disimularlo. –"No te preocupes. Prometo no enloquecer en un sangriento frenesí de asesinatos."

-"Sé que no lo harás. Sólo…"

-"Aye, aye."- Alzó su dedo índice hacia su boca. –"Procuraré no divertirme demasiado."

Camus asintió, le dio una última mirada al Santo de Bootes e inició su camino hacia el oeste.

Con suerte, cuando todo eso terminara, podría visitar Toulouse.

* * *

_"¿Vendrás conmigo, buen niño?  
Mis hijas te esperan ansiosas;  
Mis hijas hacen su danza nocturna,  
Y te arrullarán y te bailarán y te cantarán."_

_"Padre mío, padre mío, ¿no ves ahí,  
A las hijas del Rey de los Elfos en ese lugar oscuro?"  
"Hijo mío, hijo mío, claro que lo veo:  
Son los grises árboles de sauce."_

_"Te amo; me encanta tu hermosa figura;  
Y si no me haces caso usaré la fuerza."  
"¡Padre mío, padre mío, ahora me toca!  
¡El Rey de los Elfos me ha herido!"_

_El padre tiembla y cabalga más aprisa,  
El niño gime en sus brazos,  
Llega a la finca con dificultad y urgencia;  
En sus brazos, el niño estaba muerto._

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿A poco no Goethe es de lo mejor que hay? Sé que la traducción que puse del poema no es precisamente fluída pero la hice para mi clase de alemán hace algunos años y no me atreví a modificarla demasiado. ¡Me costó mucho trabajo! T_T  
> Y bueno... en realidad no quería hacer otro OC pero si quería hacer todo esto más rápido lo necesitaba. Carlo es un pain in the ass pero ¿qué importa? Apenas y saldrá así que aguántenmelo un rato.  
> Los vrykolakas son como una mezcla de hombres lobo con vampiros. Si bien obtienen energía de la sangre, también funcionan como emisarios de la muerte. Si uno le abre la puerta a un vrykolaka, morirá en pocos días. Son seres humanos que no pueden descansar en paz y cada que llegan a un pueblo matan al ganado y enferman a la gente. Por si fuera poco, ni siquiera son smexies...  
> Sobre el Monte Nuovo... cuando estaba en google maps para ver cómo era la orilla del Averno me encontré con un... hoyo. Un enorme hoyo verde y cuando vi que era un cráter simplemente decidí que tenía que describirlo.  
> Como dije antes, todo esto es una vil excusa para poner a las lamias y sacar a Milo del Santuario y, de hecho, esto es lo más profundo a lo que voy a llegar con respecto a la cacería. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy muy mala para eso de describir acciones y mejor me lo evito.


	48. Capítulo 47: Polurodos (Rosas)

Dio dos pequeños pasos hacia adelante. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y cuidadosos, temeroso de que alguna de las espinas que le rodeaban arañara las heridas que se provocó durante el entrenamiento matutino. Parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo comezón en la nariz por las pequeñas partículas de polen que alcanzaron a invadir sus fosas nasales.

Escuchó un suave tarareo y sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza, escabulléndose aún más entre los rosales. Contuvo una risa.

Unos cuantos pasitos más y estaría lo suficientemente cerca para saltar de los arbustos y-

-"¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?"

Una nívea mano se acercó hacia él y lo sujetó de su ropa, sacándolo con violencia de los arbustos y lanzándolo por los aires. A Milo le tomó más de un instante darse cuenta de lo que ocurría pero cuando lo hizo giró su cuerpo y aterrizó sobre su pierna derecha a unos metros de quien lo descubrió. Éste apretó la mandíbula por unos segundos pero pronto retomó su arrogante postura.

-"¿Y bien?"- Preguntó el joven varios centímetros más alto que él. Sus clarísimos ojos se le antojaron fríos. Gélidos incluso; pero sus rojos labios contrastando sobre la blanca piel le dieron un toque de vitalidad y le dieron fuerzas para seguir con el juego.

-"Estas flores no estaban aquí el año pasado."

-"¿Eres sordo o sólo estúpido?"- Refunfuñó con voz entonada y fresca, casi como el sonido del agua. –"¿Ignoras acaso que estás en el Templo de los Peces Gemelos? Las rosas son peligrosas."

-"No le tengo miedo a unas espinas."- Orgulloso, el niño se cruzó de brazos y miró con desdén al rosal que acababa de arruinar con su travesura.

-"¿Y qué tal a un veneno que contamina tu cuerpo y te consume por dentro?"- Aceptando el reto, el menor dejó escapar un sonido parecido a una risa.

-"Tampoco."

Apenas entonces el Santo de Piscis miró realmente al niño que se escabulló en su jardín. Era flacucho y pequeño, con la piel cubierta de raspones y heridas, y el cabello tan enmarañado que parecía que no se lo había cepillado en toda su vida. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente bajo los amarillentos rayos del sol del atardecer y algo en aquel reflejo le dijo a Piscis que él no era un aprendiz cualquiera.

-"¿Quién eres?"

Como esperando aquella pregunta desde hacía rato, Milo estiró el cuello y se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar.

-"Milo, futuro Guardián de la Octava Casa."

Piscis murmuró algo en un idioma extraño y sonrió con sorna.

-"¿No te referirás 'aspirante a futuro Guardián'?"- Milo negó con la cabeza pero no precisamente por la burla del mayor. Lo que hubo en su respuesta fue más bien confusión. ¿Cómo podía alguien dudar que algún día se convertiría en el Santo de Escorpio? –"Min Gud…"- Suspiró. –"Vaya que eres pretencioso."

El niño hizo un gesto de despreocupación y arqueó la ceja.

-"Si tú también sirves a Atena, ¿por qué no usas…"- El Santo de Piscis debió de lanzarle una mirada muy amenazadora porque la pregunta murió en sus labios.

-"¿Sí?"

-"El Santo de Cáncer me habló de ti."

El entendimiento golpeó de lleno al Santo de Piscis. Con aquella simple oración pudo comprender que lo que traía a ese niño hasta su Templo no era exclusivamente la curiosidad.

-"¿Död Mask? ¿Y qué fue precisamente lo que te dijo?"

-"Que eras amargado y melindroso."

-"¿Algo más?"

-"Que eras tan afeminado que tú también deberías de usar…"

-"¿Una máscara de Koree?"

-"Algo así."- Admitió, ladeando un poco la mirada.

-"Y dime, ¿también te pidió que vinieras hasta aquí a decirme todo esto?"

-"Dijo que si lo hacía me contaría historias de sus trofeos."

-"¿Esas repugnancias? ¿Qué tendrían de interesante?"

Milo pensó en responder algo así como 'son caras pegadas a la pared, ¿qué no habría de interesante en ellas?' pero supuso que Piscis no compartiría su opinión de lo que era interesante o no.

-"También dijo que sería divertido. Dijo que podrías mostrarme tus flores. Las de verdad."

-"¿Estas te parecen de plástico?"

-"Las de verdad, verdad. Las que están rumbo al Templo de Atena."

-"¿Las venenosas?"

-"Esas."

Piscis posó una mano sobre su barbilla, inevitablemente intrigado por la morbosa curiosidad del mocoso. Sonrió de medio lado, tomando una decisión y extendiendo una mano hacia él.

-"Pues ven, entonces. Te enseñaré mis rosas de verdad."

* * *

-"¿Afrodita?"

-"¿Hum?"- Canturreó mientras sonreía y le daba toda su atención a una docena de rosas. Acariciaba sus pétalos y cortaba sus ramillas mientras las disponía una a una en un angosto jarrón amarillento.

-"¿Se puede saber qué haces?"

-"Sólo pensé que a Milo le gustaría ser recibido por una hermosa decoración cuando regresara a su Templo."- Acomodó una última rosa en el recipiente pero, insatisfecho con el resultado, el Santo de Piscis decidió quitar todas las flores para acomodarlas nuevamente.

-"¿No eran venenosas?"

-"¿Realmente crees que envenenaría a uno de mis compañeros?"

-"No lo sé. Siempre andas amenazando a Cáncer."

Afrodita hizo un rápido movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, aceptando la posibilidad de algún día lanzar una flor venenosa al pecho del Santo de Cáncer. No era que le irritara. Era sólo que a veces pensaba que lo mejor sería terminar con su vida antes de que un ser tan falto de gracia y delicadeza siguiera rondando por la faz de la Tierra.

-"Hace tiempo que no visitas mi Templo, Kanon. ¿Demasiado ocupado?"- El aludido no se tomó la molestia de responder. No tenía nada qué ocultar pero le parecía estúpido el darle a Afrodita una respuesta que él ya conocía. –"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Nada. Solo estaba pensando que te inventaste una excusa muy original para venirme a visitar."

-"Bueno, gracias."- Afirmó riendo y terminando, al fin, con su arreglo de flores. –"Ya antes me habían dicho que soy muy creativo."- Giró sobre sí mismo para mirar de frente al gemelo. –"Y platícame, Kanon. ¿Cómo te trata el Santuario?"

-"No me puedo quejar."

-"¿Porque no tienes de qué quejarte o porque realmente no puedes hacerlo?"

-"Porque ya me cansé de hacerlo."- Piscis sonrió con empatía. –"Pero podría ser peor. Al menos ya se fueron casi todos los mocosos de bronce. Cada que los veía sentía un retortijón en el estómago."

Afrodita enserió su rostro y examinó con detenimiento a Kanon, tomándose más que su tiempo para responder en forma de un suspiro.

-"Realmente eres diferente a tu hermano."

-"Tonterías. Él piensa igual que yo."

-"Por supuesto. Pero él nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. Siempre me ha desagradado su falta de sinceridad."

-"Sin embargo…"- Su interrupción fue pronunciada quedamente y casi con titubeo. Sabía que se acercaba a aguas profundas y desconocidas. –"Decidiste seguirlo hasta el fin."

-"Y así lo hice."

-"¿Por qué?"

De algún modo tomado por sorpresa, Afrodita entrecerró los ojos, sus largas pestañas cruzándose entre sí y ensombreciendo sus párpados. Ladeó el rostro como si buscara en los baúles de su mente el expediente que le diera las palabras indicadas.

-"Yo no soy tan sencillo como Död Mask. Nunca podría darte un solo motivo. Él decidió conferirme un secreto que yo nunca hubiera querido conocer. Sin embargo lucía tan desesperado, tan…"- Cerró los ojos por unos segundos. –"No, no había modo en el que pudiera darle la espalda. Me lo dijo todo. Me habló del asesinato de Shion y de Arles y de la máscara que cubría el rostro de tu hermano. ¿Qué podía hacer? Atena era una niña exiliada para siempre del Santuario. Shura estaba tan cegado de justicia que nunca hubiera visto la verdad ni aunque saltara frente a sus ojos. Los demás eran demasiado jóvenes; temía que hicieran algo estúpido. No podía contar con los soldados o los aprendices. Si alguien era más amado que Arles ese era Saga y el tornarme en su contra me hubiese creado demasiados enemigos. El levantar mi puño hacia él hubiese iniciado una guerra y yo sólo quería la paz. Además, de ningún modo hubiera podido traicionar la confianza de Masque. No después de que puso su vida en mis manos."- Un hilillo de aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

-"¿Alguna vez creíste que lo lograría?"

-"¡Por supuesto!"- Confesó con voz aguda. –"¿Por qué si no decidí seguirlo? Creí que lo lograría. Él era lo suficientemente poderoso como para obtener lo que nos prometía: seguridad. Aplastaría a todos sus enemigos y nos daría una vida tranquila y sin más guerras. Sé que elegí el camino fácil pero no me arrepiento. Lo haría todo nuevamente de tener la oportunidad."

Ambos permanecieron en un apacible silencio por varios minutos. El aroma de las rosas de Piscis aprovechó aquella pausa para colarse hacia la nariz del gemelo.

-"Sabía que eras interesante pero no creí que lo fueras tanto. Con razón Cáncer se acercó tanto a ti."

-"Bueno…"- Agachó y giró el rostro para apreciar su reflejo en el jarrón. –"Eso y porque espera que así se le pegue algo de mi belleza."

Kanon rió abiertamente, de repente imaginándose al Santo de Cáncer con un lunar a lado de la boca y con el cabello peinado en caireles.

-"No, por favor. Creo que el mundo no está preparado para algo así."

-"No te preocupes. Su rostro es tan horrible que de ningún modo podría agraciarse."

A pesar del comentario, Kanon reconoció en sus palabras un dejo de cariño, incluso ternura, hacia el Cuarto Guardián.

-"Entonces Aldebarán no tiene esperanza, ¿verdad?"

-"Por favor. A ese no se le pegarían ni las pulgas."- Kanon no tardó en partirse de la risa y aunque Afrodita quiso acompañarle, parte de su conciencia lo acalló. –"¿Ves? Por este tipo de cosas es que acabé en el infierno. Pauvre de moi..."

* * *

-"Pues ven, entonces. Te enseñaré mis rosas de verdad."- Estiró un poco más su mano pero el niño dudó en aceptarla. Sus ojos de repente se habían abierto como platos y una mueca de grito ahogado decoró su cara. Afrodita retiró su mano y sonrió con pesadumbre, sintiéndose ligeramente defraudado. –"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha dado miedo?"

-"¡Saga!"- Exclamó el menor mientras su boca finalmente se destrababa en una sonrisa y pasaba de largo al confundido Santo de Piscis.

Éste, sabiendo lo que encontraría detrás de sí, temió dar media vuelta pero se armó de valor y giró su cuerpo lentamente, la tela de su capa blanca deslizándose sobre sus piernas y meciéndose con la brisa.

-"Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? El hijo pródigo ha regresado."

-"Decidí tomarme un descanso."- Declaró sombríamente mientras recibía al niño con una afectuosa caricia en la cabeza. Posteriormente se dirigió a él. –"Escuché que estabas en el Santuario otra vez."

-"La Apokrires."

-"Ah, por supuesto."- Entrecerró los ojos. –"Dioses, cuánto has crecido ya."- El niño sonrió por el cumplido pero el gusto no le duró demasiado. En sólo unos segundos Géminis cambió la expresión de su rostro por una que el muchacho conocía mejor de lo que quisiera. Estaba a punto de recibir una reprimenda. –"Las rosas de Piscis son demasiado peligrosas. No deberías de pasearte por un lugar como éste."

-"Estas rosas son completamente inofensivas."- Se defendió Piscis, molesto por haber sido olvidado de la conversación. –"Sólo cuido de estas para entretenerme."

-"Tal vez sea así pero no es bueno para él creer que hay rosas en las que pueda confiar."

Piscis contuvo un insulto mordiéndose los labios. Posteriormente exhaló larga y pesadamente y pasó un mechón de cabello celeste por detrás de su oreja. Cortó una de las rosas del jardín y, acercándola a su rostro, besó uno de sus pétalos.

-"Creo que tienes toda la razón, Saga. Hay muchas cosas en las que este niño debería dejar de confiar."

El aludido lanzó una mirada tan severa que Piscis tuvo que perder sus ojos en los pétalos de su flor.

Milo, totalmente confundido, arqueó la ceja pero optó por no hacer preguntas. Prefirió pretender que sabía de lo que hablaban sus compañeros para no sentirse excluido. Saga agachó un poco su rostro (apenas entonces Milo notó que, en efecto, ya no tenía que estirar tanto su cuello para verle a los ojos) y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-"¿Dónde está Ewan?"

-"Fue a comer al pueblo. Dijo que si probaba mi comida un día más enloquecería y tendría que lanzarse del Reloj del Fuego o algo así. No le puse mucha atención."- Agregó sólo para sí.

-"Vayamos a buscarlo. No queremos que decida seguirla en alguna cantina, ¿o sí?"

Milo sonrió aunque supo que ya no tendría libre la mañana siguiente. Era una pena. Contaba con ella desde que Ewan dijo que no lo esperara. Se giró en torno a Piscis y se inclinó levemente hacia él.

-"¡Gracias por todo, Afrodita! Regresaré otro día para que me hables de tus rosas."

-"Cuando gustes. Sólo ten cuidado cuando…"

-"¡Descuida! No me acercaré a las flores que apestan."- Se despidió con la mano y caminó a lado de Saga hacia la salida del Último Templo.

Afrodita permaneció en su lugar por varios segundos. Había algo raro en el Santo de Géminis y temía que metiera ideas extrañas en la cabeza del muchacho. Death Mask ya le había comentado algo. Saga no era lo que aparentaba. A Afrodita le parecía como una hierba desconocida a punto de brotar. Si se convertiría en una hiedra venenosa o en una bella flor no podría saberlo todavía.

Sólo sabía que no era común que apareciera y desapareciera a su antojo.

Sólo sabía que no debía de confiar en él todavía.

El niño tendría que darse cuenta tarde o temprano. No era ningún bebé y además contaba con un maestro para guiarle en sus decisiones. El pequeño estaría bien siempre y cuando mantuviera los ojos bien abiertos. Él mismo tendría que hacerlo.

Con esa idea en mente, decidió dedicarse nuevamente a su trabajo de jardinería.

Canturreó una entonada melodía y, después de un rato, emitió una entrecortada risa.

-"Mis flores no apestan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En realidad nunca me había puesto a pensar demasiado en los motivos que tendría Afro para seguir a Saga. En un principio fue simplemente "porque él es fuerte" pero cuando hice este capie me di cuenta que debía de haber algo más. Luego recordé que en un video promocional de Saint Seiya en el que dan una pequeña bio de los Goldies, mencionaron que Afrodita siempre busca la paz. Cuando encajé aquel detalle las cosas comenzaron a tener un poco de más sentido. DM siguió a Saga porque confiaba en su fuerza (y, creo yo, porque le temía) pero me sonó bien que Afro lo hubiera hecho porque en ese momento era la opción más pacífica.  
> En el flashback, Afro aún no sabía sobre Saga (fue aproximadamente 3 años después, cuando Milo recién gana su armadura) pero como todos, ya había notado algo raro en él. Creo que Saga actuaría de un modo muy cortante porque aún no sabía si podría confiar en él. Tenía a Shura comiendo de su mano y el resto de los goldies eran lo suficientemente jóvenes como para hacerles el coco wash. ¿Afro? En ese momento era tan peligroso como lo era Dohko. Creo que en este fanon en realidad no confió en él hasta la batalla de las 12 Casas, aunque siempre supo que en no dio su vida precisamente por él.  
> Afro tiene la voz más hermosa de todas en la versión japonesa de la saga de hades. Es muy elegante y suave y creo que su modo de hablar sería tan eleganioso como su voz y él mismo. Es por eso que me gusta ponerlo hablando varios idiomas. ^^'


	49. Capítulo 48: Truxein (Cansancio)

El Santo de Escorpio estiró sus manos en el aire, inclinando su cuello hacia la izquierda y haciendo el esfuerzo necesario para que sus huesos crujieran. Bostezó largamente sin molestarse en taparse la boca y parpadeó varias veces, dejando que una pequeña lagrimita se escurriera por una esquina de su ojo izquierdo.

-"Al fin una noche tranquila."- Habló con un tono tan agudo que el exhausto cerebro de Bootes se estremeció como si acabara de escuchar el estruendo más ruidoso de la historia. –"Parece que terminamos. Si acaso se nos escaparon algunos seguramente tú podrás encargarte de todo, ¿no es así, Erlkönig?"

Éste murmuró una misteriosa frase en italiano y puso los ojos en blanco. Demasiado cansado como para condescender a la desdeñosa actitud del muchacho, Milo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-"¿Sabes? Sonreír de cuando en cuando no mata."

Camus miró a su compañero de reojo pero fue capaz de disimular ante los demás la atención que le llamó aquella frase.

Carlo volvió a decir algo en su lengua natal pero esta vez Milo pudo comprenderle perfectamente: ya antes había escuchado semejantes palabrotas de Death Mask en la noche en la que perdieron la Lampadedromia.

La despedida fue árida por no decir menos. El aún herido orgullo de Bootes y el hecho de que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos le impidieron mostrarse cortés mientras los mayores le agradecían por su ayuda y le instaban a buscarles en caso de que necesitara ayuda en el futuro.

A diferencia de Milo a quien la paciencia se le había terminado hacía dos noches atrás, Camus decidió tomarse la situación con más calma. Si bien tuvo que aguantar al petulante mocoso por una semana entera, sabía que era poco probable que en algún momento tuviera que lidiar con él nuevamente. No se amargaría la mañana por un jovenzuelo que pasaba por la nada divertida etapa de la pubertad.

-"Ese niño se va a morir de la bilis, te lo apuesto. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan mal encarado a tan corta edad?"

-"Creo que la edad es precisamente el problema."

-"No sé."- Declaró dramáticamente mientras daba todo su esfuerzo para alejarse de la sinuosa costa del Averno. –"Lo que ese mocoso necesita es una buena dosis de disciplina."

-"Por supuesto."- Concordó con sarcasmo. –"Seguramente todo se solucionaría si lo colgáramos boca abajo sobre un acantilado."

-"Lo haría si cortásemos la cuerda."

Camus negó con la cabeza pero unas suaves arrugas a lado de sus ojos pusieron en evidencia que la idea, en realidad, no le pareció tan mala.

-"Gracias al cielo que no has tenido aprendices. Seguramente ya los hubieras matado a todos."

-"¿Y qué te hace pensar que no los he tenido ya y que los maté?"- La última palabra perdió todo impacto debido a que fue pronunciada en medio de un bostezo. –"Y por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en Toulouse?"

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Fuiste ayer en la mañana, ¿no es así?"- Camus detuvo sus pasos por unos instantes y se encontró a sí mismo sorprendido de estar sorprendido: debió de imaginarse que Milo intuiría con facilidad el motivo que lo llevó a desaparecerse en medio de una misión. –"¿Qué?"- Continuó al no escuchar respuesta de su amigo. –"Tú no eres el único que puede saber muchas cosas."

-"No. Pero la diferencia radica en que yo sé lo que sé porque soy inteligente y tú porque eres un indiscreto."

-"¡Pero qué grosero! Y yo que me preocupo por ti."

-"Luego hablamos."- Indicó. –"Hay que reportarnos con Atena y descansar. Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar."

-"Lo sé."- Alzó su vista hacia el cielo. Parecía que llovería. –"¿Quién diría que cazar por seis noches seguidas sería tan cansado?"

* * *

-"Pronto comenzará el otoño."

Kanon, sentado en contra de una de las paredes de Templo de Piscis jugaba con un hilo suelto de su camisa mientras el dueño de la Casa revisaba por décima vez que ni una sola flor marchita se le hubiese escapado durante la poda.

-"Usualmente viene después del verano pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez este año nos sorprenda."- Comentó mientras cortaba el hilillo con los dientes. Desafortunadamente, al hacerlo se escaparon muchos hilos más del dobladillo de su manga.

-"Siempre tengo problemas con este arbusto en otoño."- Continuó, decidiendo que la broma anterior no fue lo suficientemente relevante como para comentar sobre ella. –"Ha sido siempre muy enfermizo. No sé por qué sólo éste se enferma. Se ven tan tristes las flores en esa época: cubiertas de polvo blanco y esperando que una mano cálida les cure su enfermedad. Desafortunadamente la única solución que puedo encontrar es podarla casi toda. Es una pena…"- Susurró. –"Una verdadera pena. He pensado en sembrar algo más aquí pero no tengo el…"

-"Oh…"- Exclamó Kanon, interrumpiendo al Santo de Piscis. –"Creo que voy a necesitar otra camisa."- En su ocio, el hombre atinó a convertir su delgado dobladillo en un manojo de hilachas. Observaba sus manos con nerviosismo, inseguro de cómo es que podría desenredar las centenas de hebras enredadas entre sus dedos.

-"Min Gud, ¿cómo pudiste terminar así?"

-"Sólo jalas un hilito y todo se deshace. Nos dan puras cosas de mala calidad en este lugar."

-"Si me hubieras puesto atención esto no te habría pasado."- Acarició una hoja amarillenta antes de cortarla. –"Yo no sé para qué viniste si sólo ibas a estar ahí tirado sin hacer nada."

-"No es mi culpa. Yo vine porque quería escuchar alguna historia truculenta, no una lectura sobre tus florecitas."

-"No soy la Gaceta del Santuario, ¿sabes?"

-"No, pero eres el vocero. ¿O qué? ¿Negarás que te gusta el chismerío?"

-"Me parece que me estás confundiendo. Yo no soy como Milo que aguanta todas tus sandeces. Si vas a decir esas cosas mejor vete a esperarlo a su Templo."

-"Ahí no hay nada que hacer."- Murmuró. –"Además, el otro día que desperté vi a ese monstruo caminando sobre el colchón. Casi muero de susto."

-"¿Scarlet? Te aseguro que ella te tiene más miedo a ti que tú a ella."

-"Si eres tan valiente, debería de atraparla y dejarla en tus rosales. Con suerte resulta ser vegetariana y se las come a todas."

Afrodita entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, exhalando larga y pesadamente. Sabía que era inútil tomarse en serio semejantes declaraciones (sobre todo considerando la simplista entidad que las pronunciaba) pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco irritado. No mucho, sólo lo suficiente como para obligarle a torcer un poco la boca.

No podía entender por qué Kanon se atrevía a decir cosas tan impropias. Podía esperar algo así de Aioria, de Death Mask y de muchos otros pero, ¿Kanon? Aquellas palabras no encajaban con su porte. Su gallardía chocaba contra su tosquedad de un modo tan altisonante que de momentos se imaginaba al Santo de Géminis como una hermosa flor con aroma a tiradero de basura. Eso sí tendría que admitírselo a Saga: él ostentaba su airoso porte con mayor gracia.

Por otro lado, tal vez la brutal contradicción era precisamente lo que le agradaba de Kanon. En general, sabía, le agradaba todo lo que le diferenciaba de su hermano.

-"¿Cómo le haces para aguantar a este patán, Milo?"

Kanon, extrañado, giró el rostro hacia la izquierda hasta toparse con el aludido. Éste lucía mucho más serio de lo que lo recordaba, su cabello estaba aún más despeinado que lo usual y unas enormes ojeras ensombrecían sus ojos. Le fue tan extraño el verle así que le fue imposible decir algo en aquel momento.

-"Lo ignoro."- El Santo de Escorpio dio algunos pasos al interior del jardín e inclinó su cabeza en tono de saludo. –"Aún no estoy seguro de si es un súper poder o una maldición."

-"Entiendo…"- Se alzó de hombros y transformó la mueca de sus labios en una sutil sonrisa. –"De momentos es adorable pero cuando empieza con sus groserías me provoca encajarle una rosa justo en medio de los ojos."

-"Sigo aquí, ¿saben?"

-"Por supuesto que sí, Kanon."- Continuó Piscis. –"Has estado aquí toda la mañana. Comenzaba preguntarme si algún día te irías."- Evitando escuchar la respuesta a la acusación, tornó su atención al recién llegado. –"¿Cómo les fue de cacería, Milo? Se ve que se mantuvieron ocupados."

-"Demasiado, yo diría."- A pesar de que procuraba mantener su atención en Afrodita, no pudo evitar mirar a Kanon de reojo en varias ocasiones. Incluso arqueó la ceja al darse cuenta de la maraña de hilos que colgaban de sus dedos. –"La próxima vez iré detrás de criaturas que sólo viajen de día."

-"¿No fue divertido?"

-"En lo absoluto. Las primeras cinco que matas son emocionantes pero para la sexta comienzas a aburrirte."

-"Eso es porque no fuiste lo suficientemente creativo."

-"Es difícil serlo cuando hay alguien pisándote los talones insistiéndote que cazar vampiros no debería de ser fabuloso."

-"Atena debió de haberme enviado a mí en lugar de a Camus. Todos sabemos que él no es precisamente un artista."

-"De hecho no hablo de él…"- Miró hacia el suelo y murmuró algo en gaélico, recordando sin querer a cierto personaje de muy mal carácter. Después de la repentina remembranza, recordó que prometió no tardarse demasiado en aquel lugar y que ya era hora de seguir su camino hacia el Templo de Atena. –"Tengo que irme. Si no nos reportamos pronto con el Patriarca nos vencerá el sueño y nos quedaremos dormidos en las escaleras."- Observó una última vez a Kanon antes de retirarse (ya había logrado desenredar su mano izquierda pero de algún modo todos los hilos terminaron en la derecha).

El silencio se mantuvo por varios segundos hasta que, con más entusiasmo del que Kanon esperaba, Afrodita no pudo contener más sus pensamientos.

-"¿Eso fue todo? Pero qué reencuentro tan desilusionante."

-"Ya hablaremos más tarde."

-"Pero es tan triste."- Alargó las vocales de la última palabra mientras veía con letanía hacia donde el Santo de Escorpio se perdió de vista. –"Me pareció que estaba esperando algo de ti."

-"Tengo mis propios problemas."- Sacudió su mano derecha con fuerza y después intentó romper el manojo de hilos pero lo único que consiguió fue marcar delgados arillos rojos sobre su piel. –"¿De qué hacen estas cosas? ¿Por qué no se rompen?"

-"Debiste de ser más considerado. Después de todo vino a buscarte. Me parece muy tierno que haya querido verte incluso antes de subir con Atena… o de dormir."

-"¿Tierno? Más bien quería ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo aquí. Claro, él puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana pero no vaya a ser que yo quiera tener una vida propia porque entonces resulta que sólo tengo derecho a pensar en él."

Afrodita sonrió y caminó hacia él, inclinándose lo suficiente como para ponerse a su altura pero nunca tan bajo como para que su rodilla tocase el suelo. Tomó sus tijeras de podar y cortó los necios hilos que apresaban la mano del mayor.

-"Si, claro. Como si necesitara recordarte que tienes que pensar sólo en él."

Kanon acarició su enrojecida mano y murmuró algo que Afrodita decidió traducir como 'gracias'.

-"Como ya me corriste mejor me voy. Vengo otro día que tengas un buen chisme para contarme."

-"Tendré los oídos bien abiertos, entonces."- Le concedió el pequeño triunfo a Kanon y se pospuso a terminar su poda cuanto antes. El día era aún joven y había muchas cosas que hacer.

Así, cuando el día terminara, podría disfrutar aún más de un frío chapuzón en los baños públicos.

Seguro que ahí se enteraría de alguna buena historia.

* * *

A pesar de que su mano se repuso con facilidad del amarre a la que fue sometida, Kanon seguía acariciando sus dedos. Lo hacía porque de ese modo hallaba algo que hacer mientras bajaba las escaleras de las 12 Casas.

Repasaba en su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir y no se sentía precisamente orgulloso. No era que planeara recibir a Milo con un amplio abrazo y bellas palabras de amor (para nada) pero su cuerpo aún resonaba de frustración por haber limitado el encuentro a un triste cruce de palabras. (Ahora que lo recordaba, ni siquiera hubo tal cosa).

El impulso inicial fue originalmente interrumpido por el notorio agotamiento en el rostro de Milo. Kanon no recordaba haberlo visto así antes. ¿Un par de moretones y rasguños después de los entrenamientos? Claro. ¿Cansado y adormecido? Aún más.

¿Exhausto y con un brillo opaco en sus ojos?

Eso nunca.

Nunca y ni siquiera pensó que en algún momento lo experimentaría. Se podría decir que la visión fue como una epifanía a la inversa: como reconocer lo mortal en algo que antes consideraba divino. Pues a final de cuentas era imposible negarlo: se había acostumbrado demasiado a sus ojos. Tanto que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo los consideraba perfectos.

De no ser porque era una sensación estúpida, hubiese odiado a las malditas bolsas negras que se atrevieron a romper la perfección de sus turquesas.

Eso fue el primer impulso. Hubo muchos otros después pero a éstos los pudo calmar con facilidad. Si hubiesen estado solos la cosa hubiese sido muy diferente pero le era difícil seguir sus instintos frente a alguien.

Sobre todo si ese alguien aprovecharía la primera oportunidad para a contar la 'maravilla' del asunto al primero que mostrara el más mínimo interés.

No, claro que no le importaba que el mundo supiera que el orgulloso Santo de Escorpio prefirió buscar a su amante antes de reportarse a su Diosa.

Ahora, ¿qué Kanon de Géminis salió a su encuentro con tanta emoción como si se hubiese ido por tres meses? Eso ya era una historia muy diferente. No estaba dispuesto a permitirse a hacer algo tan bochornoso en público.

A fin de cuentas él era el mayor y el más maduro (se juraba). Él tenía que ser el más sensato y calmar sus ansias hasta que fuese el momento indicado de expresarlas.

Sólo tendría que esperar una hora a lo mucho. Después de eso podría regodearse todo lo que quisiera detrás de los anchos muros del Octavo Templo. Así pues, decidió esperarle ahí.

Desafortunadamente, el tiempo le demostraría que su decisión no fue la más prudente. En primer lugar porque una vez que Milo llegó a su Templo lo único que quiso hacer fue irse directo a la cama. En segundo por la monstruosa criatura rojiza que alcanzó a escurrirse entre las colchas antes de que pudiese acostarse él mismo.

No había modo en el que se atrevería a meterse a la cama con esa cosa rondando por ahí así que no tuvo opción sino resignarse y aceptar que el esperado reencuentro no llegaría sino hasta el día siguiente.

Y una vez que aplastara a esa maldita criatura de una vez por todas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol Lo sé, lo sé. La estoy alargando, la estoy alargando. Por si fuera poco, el siguiente capítulo será un sidestory (de Camuchis). ¿No es genial? *elude un zapatazo* Pero supongo que ya todos saben a donde voy. Sólo habrá que esperar unas semanitas más.  
> Y, yo sé que seguramente Kanon se hubiera podido deshacer de los hilos como si fueran aire pero, ¿qué diablos? Me pareció divertido. ¿Acaso nunca les ha pasado? Yo me llegué a chutar como tres sudaderas así. ¡Es facinante ver cómo jalas un hilito y todo se deshace! Jejeje.


	50. Capítulo 49: Empiptein (Conquista)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no fue hecho por Ale-chan sino por su alter-ego pervertido Ale-onod. Es decir, si no les gusta el yaoi POR FAVOR ni se asomen. Todo este capítulo es PWP (plot? what plot?) así que no se perderán de absolutamente nada más que del fin de mi virginidad literaria. lol

Kanon estaba al borde de la desesperación. El hombre a quien esperaba ver despierto desde hacía horas ya iba por el décimo segundo sueño. ¡No sabía que alguien pudiese dormir tanto! Al menos no alguien que estuviese sano.

Él mismo había pasado días en cama pero eso era diferente. Una cosa era que todo el peso del Mediterráneo te cayera encima y otra el estar un par de nochecitas sin dormir. ¿Es que el ratoncito no sabía que había una substancia mágica llamada café? Debió de haber hecho uso de aquel maravilloso invento para al menos dedicarle un par de palabras antes de desfallecer sobre el colchón.

Miró el reloj con impaciencia. Las diez de la noche.

Milo llevaba durmiendo más de doce horas y no parecía tener muchas ganas de detenerse. Kanon intentó despertarle varias veces para que al menos comiera algo pero era como si el Santo de Escorpio hubiese caído víctima de alguno de los hijos de Hypnos.

A lo largo de la tarde Kanon tuvo que entrar varias veces a su habitación para confirmar que aún estuviera respirando.

Temía que en una de esas dejara de hacerlo.

Cansado de tanto esperar, el gemelo decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a dormir. Desafortunadamente, temía que la horrible criatura de ocho patas siguiese rondando entre las sábanas por lo que aceptó que no había ningún modo en el que pudiese pegar el ojo en aquella habitación.

Resignado, se apoderó de un juego de cama limpio y se lo llevó hacia el cuarto que hacía no mucho le pertenecía a la mocosa de pies ligeros. El lugar era pequeño y terriblemente oscuro. Una ventana pretendía aprovechar la luz de las estrellas pero sólo lograba robarles un tenue brillo: era demasiado angosta como para ser útil.

Se sentó en la cama y el colchón le pareció pequeño y duro. Además, despedía un olor extraño. Se le antojaba a una mezcla de perfume con restos de un aroma que conocía muy bien. Supuso que en algún momento Milo vivió en esa habitación pero no por eso las sábanas dejaron de parecerle frías y las paredes estrechas.

Estuvo a punto de meterse entre las cobijas cuando unos pasos llamaron su atención. Por la entreabierta puerta de madera se asomó el rostro del Santo de Escorpio quien, ya luciendo más recuperado, forzaba la vista para descubrir a quien se atrevió a invadir el olvidado santuario de la niña a la que tuvo que cuidar por tantos meses.

-"¿Kanon? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Yéndome a dormir, ¿no es obvio?"

-"Pero, ¿aquí?"- Preguntó, entrando a la habitación y mirando a su alrededor con extrañeza, como si temiera que las lozas del suelo y las grietas de los muros fuesen a asaltarlo en cualquier momento. –"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Por qué? ¡Porque en la mañana vi a tu cosa esa escabullirse en la cama! ¡Por eso!"

-"¿Cosa?"- Pestañeó lentamente. –"¡Ah! ¿Scarlet? Pero si ella está ahí."- Comentó, señalando con tranquilidad hacia la almohada de Kanon.

Éste pegó un brinco fuera de la cama y sacudió sus brazos con las manos mientras buscaba con la mirada al maligno escorpión pero al no encontrar nada y al escuchar la risa de Milo supo que cayó en un engaño.

-"Eso no fue gracioso."

-"No puedo creer que te dé tanto miedo. Ya has recibido peores picaduras."- Agregó, caminando hacia él y señalando hacia el techo con su dedo índice.

-"Eso es totalmente diferente."

-"¿Lo crees? Yo te puedo hacer mucho más daño que ella."- Se acomodó en su pecho y Kanon casi le escuchó ronronear.

-"Sí."- Admitió, hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos del otro para respirar su aroma ya sin desagradables contaminantes. –"Pero tú no tienes pinzas, patas peludas y como mil ojos."

-"Los escorpiones no tienen mil ojos."- Indignado, se separó un poco de él. –"Sólo tienen dos simples y los demás varían con la especie. Son arácnidos, ¿recuerdas? Si supieses más de ellos no…"

Kanon utilizó el mejor recurso que tenía para evitar que las agudas palabras del Santo de Escorpio siguiesen taladrando su mente. Sabía que no era algo muy amable pero también estaba consciente de que a Milo no le molestaba del todo que le interrumpiera con besos.

A veces pensaba que al ratoncito le gustaba chillar sólo para ser callado de ese modo.

Debía de ser así porque no tuvo ningún problema para guiarlo a la cama. Con excusa de su cansancio, Milo permitió que Kanon se recostara sobre él, exhalando un siseo de palabras que Kanon no pudo ni quiso comprender.

El sopor de las largas horas de sueño regresó al menor, cosa que fue aprovechada por el otro. No solía sujetarlo con fuerza pues él solía corresponder como si se tratara de un concurso. No estaba acostumbrado a ser abrazado con tanta tranquilidad y mucho menos a disponer de él con tanta facilidad. Un par de manos fuera de lugar solía bastar para interrumpir el momento pero aquella noche Kanon realmente pensó que saldría airoso de la encomienda que se propuso hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Al menos lo hizo hasta que Milo gruñó más palabras sin sentido (parecía que de tanto dormir se le olvidó cómo hablar) y lo separó de su pecho, peinando su cabello con una mano y alisando su ropa con la otra.

-"Yo no me levanté para esto."

Kanon bufó, irritado y frustrado y totalmente indispuesto a dejarlo escapar. Afortunadamente fue lo suficientemente previsor como para enredar sus piernas con las del otro, evitándole poner un solo pie fuera de la cama.

-"Discúlpeme usted, señorita de la pureza. Si no querías esto, ¿para qué demonios vienes y te metes aquí?"

-"Quería saber por qué estabas en este cuarto. Además, yo me paré porque estaba muriéndome de hambre."

-"No es mi culpa. Intenté despertarte para que comieras algo y me ignoraste por completo."

Milo calló a sabiendas de que todo lo que pudiera decir sería usado en su contra. Gruñó gravemente mientras en su cabeza iniciaba una desesperada carrera para hallar una vía de escape. Supo que cometió un error al permitirle llegar hasta ese punto pero en su defensa llevaba horas y horas de abstinencia: tanto de Kanon como de sueño. Era de esperarse que su turbado cerebro dejaría de trabajar prudentemente tarde o temprano.

Pero ahora, suficientemente despierto, se daba cuenta de que si las cosas seguían así perdería el control y el gran Santo de Escorpio no estaba dispuesto a permitir algo así.

Un último intento de escape llegó a su cabeza mientras Kanon tomaba ventaja de su silencio y se inclinaba nuevamente hacia él con su cuello como meta.

-"¿Qué hacías en el Templo de Piscis?"

Preguntó, esperando que la reacción de Kanon fuese lo suficientemente violenta como para distraerlo de su agarre.

Sin embargo, el mayor ni siquiera alzó un poco la cabeza. Se hundió un poco más en su clavícula y la sensación de humedad comenzó a recorrer el pecho de Milo.

-"Sólo teníamos una tranquila plática romántica después de hacer el amor larga y tendidamente."- Murmuró sin alzar el rostro. –"Ya sabes, lo usual."

Y era que no había forma en la que Kanon cayera en un truco tan viejo como ese. No había modo en el que Milo estuviese realmente celoso de Afrodita. Al menos no por lo que vio en la mañana. Sabía bien de los celos del escorpión pero en esa ocasión no eran sino patadas de ahogado: si Milo realmente sintiera celos del Santo de Piscis, no hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en hacérselo saber.

-"Payaso…"- Entrecerrando los ojos, aguantó la respiración por unos instantes hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para seguir hablando sin que se le rompiera la voz. –"Debería de romperte la cabeza."

Kanon se irguió amenazante y apretó los labios por unos segundos para después suavizarlos y curvearlos en una sonrisa. Finalmente, con aparente calma, deslizó su agujereada camisa por su torso y arriba de sus brazos. Concluyó la operación cubriendo el rostro del menor con la dañada prenda.

-"¿No te han dicho que hablas demasiado?"

Por supuesto que Milo intentó vengarse de tal afrenta, lanzando lejos la desgastada camisa y tensando los músculos. Fue casi una pena que su enojo terminó siendo opacado por la sorpresa (porque no, nunca sería miedo) que le provocó el notar su propia camisa alzándose por sus brazos.

La prenda se quedó a medio camino, enredándose sobre sí misma y manteniendo los antebrazos de Milo lo suficientemente inmóviles como para que Kanon se atreviera a bajar un poco la guardia. Juntó su pecho con el del otro, ignorando por completo las palabras de protesta del menor.

Kanon rió para sí. De haberlo querido, Milo se hubiese liberado de ese agarre pero optó por hacerse la víctima y removerse con torpeza debajo de él. Por supuesto que esta respuesta sólo terminó por convencer a Kanon de que ya había esperado lo suficiente.

Si a Milo le ayudaba sentirse ultrajado a él no le iba ni le venía.

Los torcidos dedos de sus manos y los sonoros murmullos que empezaron a salir de su boca eran la única prueba que Kanon necesitaba de que al menos el cuerpo del orgulloso ratoncito estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

Milo sintió el cuerpo de Kanon temblar sobre el suyo y apenas entonces notó que él mismo había dejado de mantenerse quieto desde hacía mucho rato. Una pesada opresión en su estómago le hacía creer que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrirle pero otra parte de su cuerpo (unos cuantos centímetros más abajo) le gritaba con insistencia de que eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Entre besuqueos y lamidas desesperadas la ropa terminó por desaparecer hasta que lo único que quedó fue la triste hilacha de tela azul apresando las muñecas de Milo. En sus ansias de sentirlo aún más cerca, Kanon tuvo que interrumpir su laborioso trabajo de probar la piel del menor para dedicarse a quitar el trozo de tela que impedía que el otro correspondiera a su agarre.

No temió que Milo intentara escapar. No había forma en el que lo hiciera: sus débiles piernas le hubieran traicionado apenas pusiera un pie en el suelo. Sus pensamientos fueron los acertados pues pronto sintió un par de brazos rodearlo por la espalda y un par de ansiosas caderas enterrándose entre sus piernas.

Kanon intentó reír pero sólo una entrecortada columna de aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

-"¿Ves que todo es mucho mejor cuando me haces caso?"- De algún modo pudo controlarse lo suficiente para pronunciar aquella larga oración pero no le sirvió de nada. Milo no estaba poniéndole demasiada atención. Lucía demasiado concentrado en seguir respirando.

Y de hecho lo olvidó por unos segundos cuando el mayor alzó una de sus piernas por arriba de sus hombros e introdujo un dedo entre sus piernas. La irrupción fue rápida y brusca pero no era como si Milo pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Si acaso, lo único que atinó a hacer fue cubrir su rostro con el antebrazo y esperar a que todo eso terminara.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kanon cuando una gota de sudor se deslizó de su cuello hasta su cintura. Decidió aprovechar la interrupción para mirar con mayor atención a su amante. Retiró el molesto brazo de su cara pero él se rehusó a abrir los ojos. Kanon hubiese deseado ver al menos un destello de sus turquesas pero verle con los ojos cerrados, cubriendo su boca con las manos y con una mezcla de gotas de sudor, saliva y lágrimas recorriendo su rostro tampoco estaba mal.

Tragó saliva y obligó a su mente a mantenerse concentrada. Miró a su alrededor por varios segundos hasta que aceptó que tendría que salir de la habitación para obtener lo que necesitaba. Tambaleándose se escapó de la deshecha cama y dio tres tropezones antes de salir del cuarto.

Milo, curioso, quiso incorporarse para tratar de entender lo que ocurría pero su cuerpo le traicionó. Aún resentía el repentino vacío de su cuerpo y juraba que si Kanon no regresaba pronto, él mismo tendría que encargarse de la situación.

La espera no fue demasiada. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando Kanon se colocó nuevamente frente a él y mucho menos cuando escuchó a un tapón abrirse y cerrarse. Sólo atinó a levantarse y a encararle cuando sintió algo frío y suave deslizarse por su entrepierna.

-"¡¿Qué carajos es eso?"

-"Aceite."- Aclaró con tranquilidad mientras esparcía la sustancia con la mano más firme que le fue posible.

-"¡Espera, espera!"- Indicó demasiado tarde cuando Kanon volvió a irrumpir en su interior. –"Negociaríamos…"- Exhaló. -"Dijiste que negociaríamos."- Entre sus silencios alcanzó a escuchar el latir de su propio corazón.

Kanon le mostró qué tan dispuesto estaba a negociar insertando un segundo dedo.

-"Negociaremos después. No hay modo en el que te deje hacerme nada sin que sepas lo que se siente."

Milo quiso reclamar pero las palabras se olvidaron de salir de su boca.

Kanon temblaba aún más, sorprendido de que su corazón fuese capaz de sentir tanto. Aquellas actividades no eran algo nuevo para él. Aún recordaba su primer encuentro en el interior de un viejo cine. Era demasiado estúpido y joven como para darse cuenta de a qué clase de lugar fue a caer en búsqueda de algo nuevo en cartelera. Sospechó qué clase de lugar era ese cuando leyó los títulos de las películas pero la curiosidad pudo más que vergüenza.

Antes de que se diera cuenta su querida pantalla de plata estaba cubierta de color carne y un extraño decidió de emular a sus actores favoritos con él.

Nunca más volvió a entrar a ese cine pero encuentros semejantes se repitieron en otras ocasiones. A veces era un turista en un café de la costa. Otras un jovenzuelo que zarpaba al día siguiente en el Pireo. No fueron muchos rostros y fueron aún menos los nombres. Disfrutó de casi todos esos encuentros pero sólo eso. Nuca halló en el sexo algo maravilloso.

Para él era sólo la satisfacción de una necesidad innata.

Nunca se imaginó que su cuerpo temblaría con tanta expectativa ni que su nombre pudiese ser pronunciado de un modo tan excitante.

Nunca se imaginó que el ofrecer placer fuese aún más gratificante que el recibirlo.

Decidiendo que no podía esperar más, retiró sus dedos lentamente y, sin dejar ir su pierna, se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios.

Conteniéndose lo mejor que pudo, sujetó su miembro con la mano derecha y lo guió hacia Milo. Éste no aceptó el contacto inicial con gusto. Mordió a Kanon en los labios y éste se tuvo que separar de él. Fue lo mejor, en esa posición le fue más fácil retomar el control de la huidiza pierna e hizo un nuevo intento, esta vez con mayor presión pero no con menos mesura.

Kanon nunca había escuchado tantas groserías juntas. El Escorpión maldijo en griego, inglés, gaélico y en muchas otras cosas que el mayor desconocía. A él no le importó, el mismo pronunciaba palabras altisonantes mientras sentía las paredes del menor aprisionarlo y extenuarlo.

Cuando el mayor pudo identificar nuevamente el tono suplicante en las palabras de Milo decidió que ya no era necesario contenerse y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia él. Pudo reconocer las señales del dolor en su rostro pero sabía que no podía hacer gran cosa para aliviarle.

Dejando la pierna en libertad utilizó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Milo. Éste ya no pudo rehusarse a abrir los ojos. Le miró fijamente por unos segundos que a Kanon le parecieron eternos pero un espasmo en la espalda del menor le obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente.

Sintiéndose satisfecho por el momento, Kanon ubicó su mano en la entrepierna del menor, masturbándolo mientras se presionaba nuevamente contra él. En pocos segundos dio con el ritmo adecuado y cada segundo lo fue acelerando.

De ser por Kanon, aquel combate (pues no hallaba una palabra más adecuada para describirla) hubiese durado toda la noche pero no contó con que sus sentidos se nublaran tanto que él mismo perdiera el control de sus movimientos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, embestía a Milo con tanta desesperación que éste no pudo más y a la par de un acallado gemido se descargo sobre su propio pecho y en la mano del gemelo.

Las contracciones de Milo fueron demasiado para Kanon quien, apenas entonces sospechaba que tal vez el sexo sí era tan maravilloso como todos decían. Presionó una última vez con tanta fuerza que sintió una ola de calor deslizarse desde su cabeza hasta sus entrañas, terminando en el interior del menor.

Sus cuerpos desataron una decena de pequeños espasmos y no fue hasta que sus energías se drenaron por completo que pudieron separarse.

Kanon se recostó sobre el abdomen de Milo y éste, demasiado pasmado como para pensar en otra cosa, se dispuso a dormir.

Cuando el gemelo recuperó su aliento y se percató de lo que realmente acababa de ocurrir no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Estaba seguro de que Milo le mataría al día siguiente.

Un extraño ruidito se escuchó del estómago del menor.

Kanon sonrió. Con suerte, Milo moriría de hambre antes de que amaneciera y así podría vivir un día más.


	51. Capítulo 50: Praotes (Terneza)

Poco a poco recuperó la conciencia.

Durante unos segundos todo pareció normal. Aquella era una madrugada más en el Santuario.

Desafortunadamente, al estirar los músculos de su cuello para despertarlos, un punzante dolor cruzó de su espalda baja hasta su nuca, provocándole escalofríos. Maldijo en voz alta y, cuando cambió de posición esperando aminorar el malestar, lo único que consiguió fue empeorar la situación.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que reconoció fue la cabeza de Kanon recostada sobre su abdomen.

Quiso insultarle pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca, temiendo que cualquier movimiento le provocara una nueva oleada de dolor.

Se planteó el quedarse en esa posición hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara pero con el paso de los minutos se dio cuenta de que eso no sería posible. Su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños y para la media hora se dio cuenta de que ya había comenzado a digerirse a sí mismo.

El cuerpo le dolía horrores pero de ningún modo podría evitar el hambre que llevaba arrastrando desde la noche anterior.

Se tomó unos segundos para mentalizarse y, una vez que se armó de suficiente valor, se quitó a Kanon de encima y puso un pie fuera de la cama.

El mayor alcanzó a murmurar algo entre sueños pero Milo no le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado estrellándose contra el suelo. Su temerario pie derecho se resbaló en el frío suelo de piedra y sus debilitadas rodillas fallaron en mantenerse lo suficientemente firmes como para evitar que todo su peso se rindiera ante la gravedad.

Por unos segundos, mientras una extraña sustancia escurría entre sus muslos, Milo creyó que se desmayaría.

-"Dhuine!"- Susurró con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

Una vez más el deseo de quedarse ahí por el resto de la mañana asaltó su mente pero, de nuevo, su estómago gruñó y le obligó a ponerse de pie.

Recargándose entre el colchón y las paredes, logró encontrar su ropa interior y sus pantalones y, después de batallar con ellos por un rato, estuvo lo suficientemente decente como para entrar a la cocina.

Al llegar ahí se dirigió inmediatamente a la alacena y sacó un bote con avena. La sirvió en el primer plato limpio que encontró y después buscó el mostrador en el que dejaban la leche.

-"No… ¿esto también?"

Sintió su párpado inferior temblar por el estrés. ¡Kanon se había terminado la leche!

¡Otra vez!

Frustrado, tomó un vaso y una pesada jarra de agua simple y, renuente a buscar otra solución al problema de su hambre, comenzó a tragar enormes cucharadas de avena cruda que alcanzaba a pasarse con largos sorbos de agua.

Le preocupó el hecho de que el sabor no le pareciera tan malo pero era demasiado tarde para eso. Tal vez dentro de un par de horas vomitaría la forzada mezcla pero al menos serviría para calmar sus entrañas por un rato.

Comenzaba a sentirse satisfecho cuando Kanon le alcanzó en el comedor. Éste le observó desde la puerta de la cocina por un buen rato. Milo no alzó la vista. De haberlo hecho se hubiera reído por la cara de desconcierto del recién llegado.

-"Hay latas de sopa en la alacena."

Declaró con desagrado pero Milo sólo se alzó de hombros, aún encontrando cierto gusto en su desayuno (comenzaba a preguntarse por qué se molestó en cocer la avena por tantos años).

-"Tenía demasiada hambre."

-"Sí. Ya vi."- Se rascó la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. –"¿Todo bien?"

-"¡Por supuesto!"- Exclamó. –"Me encanta sentirme como si me hubieran partido en dos."

-"Ya…"- Movió su silla para acercársele hasta que pudo recargar su frente en su hombro. –"Cada vez duele menos."

Milo rió con nerviosismo trenzado con incredulidad.

-"Estás pendejo si crees que va a volver a pasar."- Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas mientras le daba una última cucharada a su plato por lo que Kanon no las entendió. No había diferencia. De cualquier forma no le hubiera creído.

El mismo Milo no lo hizo.

-"Te va a doler la panza."

-"Créeme que esa va a ser la menor de mis preocupaciones."- Bajó la mirada. –"Mi trasero está todo pegajoso."

-"Si…"- Sonrió mientras miraba hacia arriba. –"Tenemos que recordar no regresar ese aceite a la cocina."

-"Descuida, estoy sospechando que nunca más volveré a comer aceite de oliva."

-"Está bien."- Declaró, besándole en la cabeza. –"Podemos comprar de maíz."

-"Encima de que me traumas de por vida, todavía te atreves a hacerte el gracioso."

-"Eres un exagerado."- Se cruzó de brazos. –"Dices que no eres mujer pero te quejas más que una."- Milo quiso comentar que al menos las mujeres tenían orificios diseñados para hacer lo que hicieron la noche anterior pero no consideró que fuese un buen tema de sobremesa. –"Anda, mejor vete a bañar. Te sentirás mejor."

-"En un rato."- Dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos. –"Creo que volveré a dormir."

Kanon sonrió, esperando aquella respuesta. Se puso de pie y tomó al menor entre sus brazos, alzándolo de su asiento mientras éste comenzaba a gritar cosas inteligibles en un tono extremadamente agudo.

-"¿Ves? Hasta gritas como nena. Debería de comprarte un vestido."

Milo siguió reclamándole y exigiéndole que lo dejara en el piso pero Kanon sólo reía mientras repetía una y otra vez "¿Qué dices? No entiendo una sola palabra."

Para cuando llegaron al baño, Milo estaba tan cansado que permitió que le dejaran sobre uno de los bancos de la habitación.

Kanon caminó hacia a pileta de agua caliente y abrió la llave. Usualmente eran las doncellas las que preparaban el baño pero era demasiado temprano para sus visitas diarias. Esperó con paciencia en el borde de la artesa a que ésta se llenara pero Milo no compartió su tranquilidad.

-"Abre la fría también. Deja que se mezclen. Ya te he dicho que tienes que abrir las dos."

-"Y yo ya te he dicho que me gusta bañarme con agua caliente. Es bueno para relajarse."

Milo puso los ojos en blanco y exhaló mientras echaba su espalda hacia atrás.

-"Esa no es agua caliente. Es agua hirviendo. Un día te vas a cocer y todos de comeremos en estofado."

-"Les daré indigestión entonces."- Entrecerró los ojos pero aceptó darle la victoria a Milo. Tenía que aceptar que lo mejor para los músculos inflamados era el agua fría así que, renuente, abrió la segunda llave y permitió que se mezclaran en la tercera tinaja. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la temperatura miró al otro con expectativa pero éste no parecía tener muchas ganas de meterse al agua. –"¿Qué? ¿No te querías bañar?"

El menor, carente de confianza, se puso de pie y sumergió uno de sus dedos en el agua. Hizo una mueca de desagrado pero sólo por el afán de molestar a su compañero pues en realidad la halló lo suficientemente confortable como para permitirle quitarse la ropa y sumergirse hasta el pecho.

La sensación no fue precisamente gratificante. Sentía el agua tibia clavársele en sus músculos y sobrecalentando áreas de su cuerpo que, sospechaba, tenían quemaduras de fricción. Tanto le costó acostumbrarse al cálido ambiente que no se dio cuenta de cuándo Kanon se tomó la libertad de acompañarle en su baño.

Se tensó al sentir sus manos alrededor de su pecho pero no se atrevió a hacer nada para evitarlo.

Estaba demasiado adolorido, insistía.

Para nada tenía que ver que el contacto era demasiado agradable como para rechazarlo.

Como para interrumpirlo con algún reproche.

O para alejarlo en ese instante o en muchos otros más.

Milo se regodeó en el silencio. Se sentía cómodo y mucho más relajado de lo que se había sentido en años. Nunca se imaginó que algún día podría experimentar algo así a lado de mayor.

Nunca creyó que ambos tuviesen la capacidad de cerrar la boca por más de diez minutos.

Pero nada dura siempre.

-"¿Y? ¿Ya te cansaste de lloriquear?"- Preguntó el gemelo en voz baja, con más afán de saciar una curiosidad que de enojar al otro.

-"Quisiera verte en mi lugar. Seguro que no hubieras podido ni bajarte de la cama."

Kanon rió, el sonido difundiéndose por el oído de Milo y haciéndole inclinarse un poco hacia el lado opuesto.

-"¿En serio crees que me estoy creyendo todo esto?"

-"¿Esto qué?"

-"Que sufres tanto."- No tuvo que mirarle para saber que arqueó la ceja. –"Serás un ratoncito inútil pero sigues siendo un Caballero Dorado, ¿no? Has acabado más adolorido de los entrenamientos que de lo que pasó ayer."

-"O estuviste en otro cuarto anoche o nunca me has visto entrenar."- Comentó con toda sinceridad. –"No entiendo lo que dices."

-"Vale, digamos que todavía estás sufriendo."- Accedió, acentuando con exceso el 'digamos'. –"Eres demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo en voz alta."- El silencio de Milo le dio la razón. –"Tu brazo podría convertirse en un jirón de carne y aún así no dirías nada porque el Gran Escorpión Dorado es demasiado poderoso como para sucumbir ante algo así."

-"Esto es diferente."

-"Claro que lo es. Lo que pasa es que quieres hacerme sentir mal para que te consienta."

Milo emitió un sonido extraño: como una mezcla de sorpresa con risa e indignación. Giró su cuerpo lo suficiente como para tener al mayor frente a frente, retándolo con la mirada a que repitiera aquellas últimas palabras.

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Ya oíste. Estás haciendo todo esto a propósito."

-"Si ese es el caso, creo que las cosas no me están saliendo nada bien. ¡Si así es como me consientes prefiero que me ignores por completo!"

-"Por favor, Milo. Tú preferirías que te golpearan en la nariz a que te ignoraran."

Atrapado en ese argumento, el menor prefirió tomar otro camino.

-"Yo no necesito que me consientan."

-"Ya…"- Sacó su mano derecha del agua y la posó en la cabeza del otro. –"A todos nos gusta que nos consientan de cuando en cuando."- Deslizó sus dedos por su cabello, pasando por su oreja izquierda y deteniéndose en la firme línea que separaba su mandíbula del cuello. –"Sobre todo a ti que te encanta ser el centro de atención."

Milo cerró los ojos y, demasiado cansado como para seguir con la discusión, se acercó a él y se recargó en su pecho.

-"No es que me guste. Ser el centro de atención es sólo una consecuencia natural de mis arrebatadores encantos."

-"¿Quién sabe?"- Se cuestionó Kanon, relajando su cabeza hacia atrás. –"Tal vez sea cierto."

Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Milo dibujándose en su rostro. No estaba seguro de por qué el ratoncito disfrutaba tanto de los elogios. Después de todo, él mismo podía decirse todos los que necesitaba; pero imaginaba a su ego como un pozo sin fondo, hambriento de cualquier palabra que le ayudara a acercarse al desbordamiento.

Milo era un hombre verdaderamente extraño.

Pero Kanon lo era todavía más.

Sólo eso explicaría por qué terminó encariñándose con una cosa que dejaba comida para los Leprechauns en las esquinas de su sala o que disfrutaba de juzgar a sus oponentes como si él tuviese alguna ventaja moral en el asunto.

A veces se detenía a pensar en qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Se cuestionaba sobre el futuro de ambos y le inquietaba el pensar que tal vez Saga sí tenía razón y todo eso terminaría mal.

De momentos llegaba a alguna conclusión pero no servía de nada: horas más tarde llegaría a una completamente diferente.

Así pues, Kanon prefería no pensar. No quería molestarse con preocupaciones innecesarias. Además, no importaba a qué apabullante realización llegara. No importaba cuántas veces hallara la aguja en el pajar ni cuántos enigmas resolviera.

Todo se iba al carajo cada que lo veía.

Un par de pestañeos, una ceja arqueada y una palabra eran suficientes para que todo lo demás se le olvidara.

Y si había algo que le hacía olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, sería estúpido el preocuparse precisamente por ese algo.

Aquella noche, aunque fuese por sólo unos minutos, finalmente tuvo algo plenamente suyo. No hubo dudas y todo se desenvolvió con tanta facilidad y naturalidad que sentía que no podía haber sido de otro modo.

Por primera vez en toda su vida Kanon supo que las cosas eran precisamente como tenían que ser.

Si acaso, tal vez le faltaba un poco de apapacho.

-"Acabo de recordar. Tú me debes una ida al cine."

-"Te dije que te olvidaras de ella."

-"Pero eso fue antes. Las cosas cambiaron, ¿no? ¿O qué? ¿No tienes palabra de honor?"

Milo calló por unos segundos hasta que se alzó de hombros y suspiró.

-"¿Qué más da? Si tanto quieres ir, vamos."

Satisfecho, Kanon cerró los ojos y recargó su barbilla en la frente del menor.

Ahora sí que estaba seguro: una vez que aplastara a ese horrible bicho que se escabullía por el Octavo Templo podría ser completa y plenamente feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el capie, esto es para que vean que yo también puedo ser cursi. Me divertí mucho haciendo este capie. No es relevante. No es bueno. Sólo fue necesario. Aún así, me divertí. Jeje.  
> Fue inspirado de un dj 8059 de Hitman Reborn en el que Yamamuchis descubre que Gokudera se la pasa quejándose sólo para que lo consienta. Son tan lindus.  
> Sobre la avena... yo hago eso. Cuando me da mucha hambre en las noches y me da demasiada flojera hacer algo, me como puñados de avena con agua. Sirve para matarte el hambre y no sabe tan horrible como suena. Si acaso, es muy difícil de tragar. XD  
> Mmm... y yap. Espero no lo hayan odiado!


	52. Capítulo 51: Esuxia (Serenidad)

Caminaban por el malecón de la costa de Kalamaki, a sólo unos kilómetros del puerto de Pireo. Se acercaba el otoño y los días comenzaban a hacerse cortos, por lo que sin darse cuenta les cayó la noche. El susurro del tranvía luchaba por llamar su atención cada cinco minutos pero era ignorado: siempre se perdía en el fuerte crujir de las agitadas olas.

Decenas de farolas indicaban su camino con una cálida luz amarilla mientras las tenues lamparitas de los botes chispeaban de cuando en cuando, subiendo y bajando con el oleaje y perdiéndose a la distancia.

Una ola especialmente alta chocó contra la playa.

-"El mar está muy picado."

-"Y aún así salen a mar abierto. ¿Qué podrían pescar a estas horas? Además de un resfriado si es que bien les va."

-"¿Pescar?"- El hombre rió, negando con la cabeza y mirando con condescendencia a su acompañante. –"¿Ya viste qué tipo de botes son? Casi todos son yates. Seguro salen para anclarse a la bahía."

El otro apretó los labios y frunció el ceño pero no contestó inmediatamente.

-"Los ricachones también pescan, ¿sabías?"- Se defendió.

-"Pero es lo que menos les interesa. Compran yates porque creen que así se harán dueños de su libertad. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de qué tan libre se pueda ser en el mar. A fin de cuentas siempre tienes que regresar por provisiones."

El otro arqueó la ceja y estiró el cuello, ladeando la mirada y sonriendo con sorna.

-"Anda, según tu teoría no vale la pena vivir porque de todos modos nos vamos a morir."

Entonces fue el turno del otro para arrugar sus lacias cejas.

-"No me vengas con eso."- Buscó el modo menos irreverente de darle la vuelta a ese argumento. –"Una vida entera es mucho más larga que un viaje en altamar."

-"¿Tú qué sabes? Podríamos morir en cualquier momento. Incluso ahora mismo. ¡Pam! Acaba de chocar un meteorito contra la Tierra y ya todos estamos muertos."

-"Por todos los Dioses. A veces me pregunto cómo es que puedes pensar en cosas tan tétricas como esas."

-"¿Qué tiene? Podría pasar, ¿o no?"- Una ráfaga de viento desacomodó su cabello y le hizo cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. –"¿No sería genial?"

-"¿Genial?"

-"¿Genialmente frustrante? Todo lo que hemos hecho por este planeta y que de repente llegara una roca gigante y nos aplastara a todos antes de que nos diéramos cuenta."

El otro torció levemente la boca y ambos detuvieron sus pasos, recargándose en contra del barandal que los separaba de la playa.

-"Supongo que al menos eso tendría de bueno: sería tan rápido que ni siquiera nos daríamos cuenta."

-"A menos, claro, de que nos mantengamos conscientes en el más allá."

-"¿Es que nunca puedes aceptar un final feliz?"

-"Claro que sí. Pero sólo cuando se trata de una historia que ya terminó de escribirse."- Hizo una brevísima pausa. –"Pero, admitámoslo, los finales felices son aburridos. Siempre tiene que morir, enloquecer o deprimirse alguien. Si no, no tiene chiste."

-"Ahora entiendo: para ti que los buenos triunfen sobre los malos no es un final feliz."

-"No si eres uno de los malos."

-"Milo…"- Exhaló. –"En momentos como éste me gustaría que vieses mucha televisión para poderla culpar de tu irreverencia."

-"Yo no necesito tele, Camus."- Indicó, armando un cuadro con sus pulgares y sus índices. –"Todas las escenas mórbidas y ridículas que necesito se generan en mi retorcida imaginación."

-"Lo creo, lo creo."- Concedió y con ello dio por terminada la filosófica discusión.

Un barco invisible a la distancia sonó su sirena, retumbando en sus oídos y provocando que el suelo bajo sus pies vibrara. Una contestación de una barcaza aún más lejana le dio a Camus la pauta para iniciar una nueva conversación.

-"¿Por qué no saliste a tomar con los demás? Hasta Saga accedió. Me sorprende que decidieras perderte una escena así."

-"Créeme, Camus."- Respondió en voz baja y encerrando sus palabras con la mano derecha. –"Saga es serio sin importar en dónde se encuentre. Ni toda la reserva de los Olímpicos podría emborracharlo."

-"¿Tan bueno es con la bebida?"

-"Por supuesto que no. Se quedaría dormido después del tercer trago. Es que el pobre ya es un anciano y no responde tan bien como antes."- Se sorprendió al escuchar una suave risa proveniente de su amigo. –"Ah, cierto… eso quiere decir que Kanon también es un anciano."

-"Y que ya no responde tan bien como antes."- Añadió, entrecerrando los ojos lo suficiente como para que Milo no tuviese duda de lo que insinuaba.

-"Ni lo digas, Camus. No andes abriendo cajitas de Pandora."

Éste asintió, aceptando que había cosas de su amigo que definitivamente prefería no saber. Si bien una pisca de su ser rebosaba con curiosidad, el resto permanecía al margen, ponderando la capacidad que poseía aquel tema para traumarlo por el resto de su existencia. Estaba agradecido de que Milo nunca entrara a detalles al respecto.

Sería incapaz de interrumpirlo o de ignorarlo y terminaría tomándolo más en serio de lo que debería.

-"¿Entonces?"- Recordó su pregunta inicial. –"¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás?"

-"No estaba de humor para tanta gente. Es demasiado ruidoso. Quería una noche tranquila."

-"Pero la velada prometía ser interesante. Yo mismo pensé en asistir."

-"¿Por curiosidad científica?"

-"No, no. Por morbo."

-"Es lo mismo."

-"Sea como sea es mejor así. No estoy acostumbrado a las reuniones. Me fue casi imposible dormir durante la Panatenea. Las risas y la música no salían de mi cabeza."

-"Realmente necesitas salir más."

-"Estoy afuera, ¿o no?"

-"O tomar más en público para que puedas dormirte debajo de las mesas."

-"Esa es otra opción."

El viento arreció, interrumpiéndolos y dejándolos en silencio hasta que consideraron que era hora de escapar del agresivo embate y refugiarse en un restaurante costero.

-"Por cierto…"- Inició Milo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa más lejana de la puerta principal. –"¿Alguna vez has ido al cine?"

-"A veces llegaba un cine ambulante a Ambarchik pero considerando que eso era una proyección sobre una sábana blanca optaré por decir 'no'."

-"Ni yo. ¿Será tan malo como parece?"

-"Le llaman el séptimo arte. No creo que pueda ser malo."

-"Pues a mí no me gustan mucho los otros seis."

Camus recibió con gusto una taza de café bien cargado y le dio un sorbo.

-"Apuesto a que ni podrías decir cuáles son."

Milo aceptó el reto y extendió sus dedos para asistir su conteo.

-"Música, literatura, escultura, danza, pintura…"- Carraspeó. –"¿Ya dije literatura?"

-"Te faltó arquitectura."

-"¿Esa qué? ¿En dónde has visto un museo de arquitectura?"

-"En Londres."- Aclaró. –"Y seguramente en muchas ciudades más. Todas ellas con gustos más refinados que los tuyos."

-"Ahí vas otra vez: sabiéndolo todo."

Camus se alzó de hombros mientras decidía qué pediría para cenar.

-"No es mi culpa que los demás no sepan nada."

* * *

-"Anisetta."

El hombre repitió por tercera vez su pedido. Tanta era su insistencia y tan fuerte el volumen de su voz que todos sus acompañantes voltearon a verlo, entre avergonzados y curiosos.

-"¿Disculpe?"- La joven, frustrada, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas entender lo que el extraño hombre le decía.

-"¡Anís, anís!"

-"Se nos terminó el anís."

-"¡Aiora!"- Bramó, golpeando la mesa con fuerza. El sonido apenas fue amortiguado por el ruido de las otras mesas. –"¿A qué clase de taberna nos traes que ni siquiera tienen anisetta?"

-"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un Grande Bretagne?"- Preguntó el aludido. –"Tú mismo dijiste que tenías poco dinero."

-"Hay ouzo."- Señaló la muchacha, desviando la mirada al techo del edificio y adivinando que su propuesta sería rechazada. Conocía bien a los clientes de esa calaña.

-"¿De cuándo acá un anisetta se compara con un ouzo?"

-"Sólo pide una estúpida cerveza y ya, Cáncer."- Aioria se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, culpándose por haber invitado a semejante personaje.

-"¡Cerveza!"- Dejó escapar un cortado sonido. –"¿Cerveza? ¡Eso es para salvajes!"

-"¡Entonces no pidas nada!"- Añadió Kanon quien, siendo el más cercano a él, estaba más harto de la situación que todos los demás juntos.

-"¿No pedí ya una orden de pastirma? Si como eso sin mi anisetta moriré de indigestión."

-"¡Pues si no te mueres de indigestión seré yo quien te mate por no dejarnos pedir de una buena vez!"

Se alzó un barullo general. Solo Aldebarán, Saga y Shura permanecieron en silencio. En una esquina de la mesa, Aioros alzó su voz para tratar de calmarlos a todos y no fue sino hasta su tercer intento que el silencio regresó.

-"Dale un Sambuca negro para que se calle."- Shura, harto de la discusión que llevaba ya cinco minutos, decidió darle fin.

Después de esperar un reproche por parte del rudo hombre y de no recibirlo, la mesera dio gracias al cielo de que al fin alguien lograra callarlo.

-"¿Sambuca? Sí, sí. Puedo vivir con eso."- Miró a Aioros al otro lado de la mesa. –"A tu hermano menor le enseñaste merda de buenos lugares para comer pero al menos tuviste tiempo con Shura para explicarle bien."

-"Ese comentario quedó totalmente fuera de lugar."- Ofendido, Aioria cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que le recuerde que estuvo muerto? ¡Todos lo estuvimos!"- Pausó. –"Creo. Honestamente al final ya ni sabía lo que pasaba."

-"Está bien, hermano."- Accedió. –"A mí no me importa."- Pero tamborileó el mantel con sus dedos. –"Aunque se equivoca con lo de Shura. Yo nunca le hubiera enseñado algo sobre licores."

El aludido abrió la boca para decir algo pero no emitió palabra alguna. Si bien le molestaba que su amigo aún le tratara como a un niño, no podía evitar sentirse culpable cada que recibía un reproche de su parte.

-"¡No es de sorprenderse!"- Aldebarán alzó el pecho y se dispuso a romper con la tensión que desde hacía poco se acumulaba. –"El Caballero más Fiel a Atena debe de saber prepararle los mejores cocteles."

-"¡Yo no sé preparar cocteles!"

-"Ahí está."- Saga se impresionó a sí mismo al sentir cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. –"Eso quiere decir que no eres el más fiel a Atena."

-"Si yo fuera un dios, me gustaría que mis sirvientes supieran preparar de todo."- El Santo de Leo cerró los ojos con tal de imaginarse con mayor claridad lo maravilloso que sería tener a tantos mortales a sus pies. –"Me ofrecerían una hecatombe todos los días y ni una vez repetiría menú."

-"Yo sólo sé que si fuera dios no perdería mi tiempo salvando a los humanos."- El resto miró al Santo de Cáncer y si bien una parte de ellos condenó aquel pensamiento, la otra (la más sincera) tuvo que estar un poco de acuerdo. –"Son simpáticos y lo que sea pero…"- Extendió sus manos al aire como si fueran una balanza. –"Poder hacer lo que yo quiera cuando quiera. Pelear en contra de otros dioses por una manga de desagradecidos…"- El lado de mayor peso fue claro. –"No hay que pensarlo mucho."

-"Tenemos mucha suerte de que no seas un dios."- Saga le agradeció a la mesera que le servía su cena y preparó sus cubiertos.

-"Suerte es que Atena sea nuestra Diosa. Dudo mucho que alguien más tuviese tanta paciencia."- Antes de prepararse a comer, Aioros ajustó la cinta de su frente. –"Yo creo que me hubiera rendido para la Segunda Guerra Mundial."- Rió sin tomar en serio sus propias palabras.

-"Exacto."- Por supuesto, su hermano menor tuvo que concordar. –"Una está bien pero, ¿dos? Eso ya es tropezar muchas veces con la misma piedra."

-"Ustedes no saben lo que dicen."- Aldebarán se atragantó con un enorme bocado de papas. –"¡Somos maravillosos! ¡Por eso Atena nos quiere!"

-"Aunque no sepamos prepararle cocteles."- Shura alzó su tarro de cerveza y el resto le acompañó en el brindis.

La tarde dio paso a la noche y poco a poco la clientela comenzó a cambiar así como lo hicieron los alimentos y bebidas de la mesa de los jóvenes. La conversación, sin embargo, permaneció casi igual; a veces alzándose en risas, a veces callando en silencios incómodos y muchas otras en un montón de frases que manifestaban ideas incompletas y que sólo alcanzaba a escuchar la mitad de los comensales.

-"Es extraño, ¿no?"- Cansado de gritar sobre la larga mesa de madera, Death Mask optó por mantener comunicación sólo con la persona que tenía más cerca.

-"¿Qué?"- Kanon preguntó por mera cortesía. Sospechaba que el último mezze no le había sentado bien y estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo calmar la acidez de su estómago.

-"Todo esto. Sobre todo a esos dos."- Señaló con la mirada a Saga y luego a Aioros. –"Nunca creí que los vería en el mismo lugar sin que tu hermano tratara de matar a Sagitario."

-"Bueno…"- Se alzó de hombros. –"Ya lo mató una vez. Tal vez era sólo un capricho."- Posó una mano sobre su abdomen. –"Además, yo diría que no es tanto extraño como…"

-"¿Espeluznante?"

-"Capisci."

Death Mask le miró por varios segundos y después dio un corto sorbo a su licor.

-"¿Así suena cuando yo lo digo? Qué ridículo."

-"Eres ridículo, Death Mask."

-"¿Como todos?"

-"Como todos."

-"¿Sabes? Un vasito de anisetta te vendría bien. Es buen digestivo."

-"¿No era un aperitivo?"

-"Es lo mismo. A final de cuentas todo se revuelve ahí adentro."

-"Afrodita tiene razón: eres un desagradable."

-"Lo sé."- Exclamó con inusual alegría. –"Yo sería mi primer motivo para perder esperanza en la humanidad."- Entonces, incitado por el alcohol, se desbocó en una larga y tendida risa.

Cuando Death Mask comenzó a ahogarse con su propia saliva, Kanon tuvo que acompañarle en las carcajadas.

Era una pena que estuviera pasado de copas.

Al día siguiente le costaría creer que pasó una velada divertida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm... bueno, en realidad a partir de éste, el resto de los capies serán maomenos como un epílogo. Osease, sep. El fic terminará en algunos meses. Sólo hay algunos cuantos cabos que quiero cerrar antes de entretenerme en sidestories. XD  
> Este fic fue un tributo a todos aquellos que querían ver a Aioros conviviendo con Saga. Sé que en realidad no están conviviendo pero estoy convencida de que en este universo no ocurriría algo así con naturalidad. Al menos no en este punto de la historia. De todos modos, quise presentar un lado más humano de Shura, Saga y Aioros, personajes que casi siempre se mantuvieron en el paradigma del deber.  
> El Grande Bretagne es un restaurante/hotel bien pipiris nais en Atenas. La cena para dos te sale como a mil dólares en la terraza puesto que tiene probablemente la mejor vista panorámica hacia el Partenón.  
> Para la gente sobria, un Sambuca no es sino otro licor de anís. No es tan fuerte como el anizetta (al menos en mi opinión) pero es un excelente digestivo.  
> Para los que no han escuchado de los mezze, éstos no son sino tapas. Es decir, son entremeseses, usualmente utilizados para acompañar la bebida. El pastirma es carne de res curtida, algo así como el salami. Al ser una carne deliciosa, es bastante grasosa. Yum!  
> Mmmm... y yap. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! ¡Les juro que todavía van a pasar cosas!


	53. Capítulo 52: Aletheia (Sinceridad)

-"¿Por qué me dejaste tomar tanto?"

Kanon puso los ojos en blanco y alzó los hombros en clara irritación. Si mal no recordaba, le pidió a Saga que dejara de tomar en al menos un par de ocasiones. La última fue cuando éste concordó con entusiasmo cuando Cáncer propuso que todos deberían de visitarlo algún día a su ciudad natal.

No que viera nada de malo en visitar Italia ni mucho menos.

Vaya, ni siquiera tenía problemas con pasar unas vacaciones con el extravagante Cuarto Guardián.

Lo que le provocó escalofríos fue la exaltación de su hermano tras recibir la invitación. No recordaba la última vez que le vio tan alegre, si es que alguna vez lo hizo. Una amplia sonrisa fundida con una carcajada deformó su rostro y, Kanon juraba, hasta una chispita de felicidad centelleó en sus pupilas.

Ése no era el hermano con el que creció. Nervioso, (tal vez un poco asustado), le pidió a la mesera un plato más de papas fritas para ayudarle a su hermano a diluir los efectos de su segunda botella de vino.

El truco hubiera funcionado mejor si Saga no hubiese utilizado el mismo alcohol para pasarse la comida.

-"Quien te viera. Honestamente pensé que tendrías más resistencia."

Saga gruñó, arrastrando sus pies por los escalones que le llevarían a su Templo. No se tambaleaba pero sus párpados se sentían tan pesados que intentaba no parpadear: sabía que si lo hacía no volvería a abrir los ojos en horas.

-"Tonterías…"- Murmuró, su ronca voz gorgoreando en su garganta, haciéndolo sonar aún más grave de lo usual. –"Yo tengo resistencia. No pasé 13 años tomando té de manzanilla allá arriba."

Kanon sonrió, agradecido por las sinceras palabras de su hermano.

-"¿Entonces?"

-"Supongo que a final de cuentas sí tengo un límite."

-"Menos mal. Creí que dirías lo mismo que Aioria."

-"¿Que adulteraron las bebidas?"- Negó con la cabeza en tono solemne. –"No sabe lo que dice. Sigue siendo un niño."

-"Si fue un niño fue por querer competir contra Aldebarán."- Exhaló, mirando hacia atrás, en dirección al Segundo Templo. –"Era obvio que se necesitarían dos Aiorias para ponerse al nivel de ese gigantón."

-"¿Dos? Yo diría que tres."

Kanon estuvo de acuerdo. Era claro que la enorme estatura de Tauro le daría la ventaja en un concurso de tragos pero al final resultó que el modesto Guardián poseía un arma más que Aioria desconocía: la práctica.

El brasileño tragaba el licor como si fuese agua, apenas carraspeando un poco, sonriendo y sirviéndose un segundo vaso que tomaría del mismo modo que el anterior. Aioria, orgulloso como era, no se permitió aceptar la derrota hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hasta que el peso de su propia cabeza le hizo colapsar en la mesa tan solo un poco antes de que su estómago le obligara a levantarse al baño.

Al principio, Kanon estaba seguro de que Sagitario interrumpiría el concurso pero esto nunca ocurrió. Cuando Aioros sonrió con satisfacción al ver a su hermano moverse entre las mesas en búsqueda del tocador, comprendió que si no dijo nada fue porque preveía más que nadie el desenlace del concurso. Sagitario sabía que ése era el mejor método para darle a Aioria un escarmiento.

Por otro lado, no se atrevía a culpar a Leo. El pobre tuvo que controlarse demasiado durante la Panatenea. Era bueno saber que el muchacho era lo suficientemente prudente como para no pavonearse frente a Aquila bajo influencia del alcohol. Tuvo que esperar casi medio año para poder desahogarse dignamente y sólo un tonto desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Lástima que el aprovechamiento le fuera a dejar una secuela aún más grave que la resaca: el saberse derrotado por alguien más. Incluso si olvidaba su querella contra Tauro, seguramente su hermano mayor estaría ahí para recordársela.

Como bien dicen: el mejor modo de educar es con el ejemplo.

Los hermanos llegaron al interior del Templo de Géminis donde Saga finalmente pudo relajarse y lanzarse en contra del sillón más cercano. Cuando lo hizo, su cabeza trazó un ligero círculo en el aire pero fue tan rápido y sutil que Kanon falló en notarlo.

-"¿Quieres algo de comer?"

Sintiéndose especialmente misericordioso aquella madrugada, Kanon se sintió obligado a ofrecerle lo posible a Saga. Afortunadamente, una buena cantidad de ouzo circulaba aún por sus venas así que no se sintió sucio por tener pensamientos tan benignos.

-"¿Bromeas? ¡Comí demasiado! ¡Mi estómago va a explotar!"

Kanon, notando que su mano derecha estaba posada sobre su propio estómago, comprendió aquellas palabras.

-"Entonces un antiácido."- Se dirigió a la cocina planeando robarse una de esas pastillitas efervescentes para él mismo.

-"No tengo."

Kanon colocó sus brazos en los costados, como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuese una insultante blasfemia.

-"¿Cómo que no tienes? Había una caja, yo me acuerdo."

-"Y tú te la acabaste."

-"Oh…"

-"Dame un vaso de leche y ya."

-"¿Hay? Nunca tenías leche."

-"Porque tú te la tomabas toda."

El menor, conforme con aquella respuesta, calló y después de un par de minutos, reapareció con un vaso con leche y un par de servilletas (sabía que había portavasos en algún lugar de la segunda alacena pero siempre le pareció una molestia buscarlos).

Saga le agradeció el gesto y se refrescó de una sentada, apenas dándose cuenta de la sed que tenía.

Notó que Kanon le miraba con más atención que la usual y esto le incomodó por lo que prefirió distraerse con una conversación.

-"¿Por qué no bajó Milo con nosotros?"

-"Dijo que no estaba de humor o algo así pero ahora que lo pienso tal vez no vino porque sabía que Aioria lo retaría y que perdería vergonzosamente."

-"Es una buena teoría."

-"Aunque no hubiera estado mal que viniera. Así el pobre de Leo no hubiera tomado tanto y ahora no estaría con la cabeza metida en el retrete."

Saga no pudo evitar reírse de aquella imagen. No sólo porque le parecía graciosa sino porque le aliviaba saber que no había sido el que peor terminó la velada.

-"Cuando bajamos creí que Death Mask sería el primero en pasarse de copas."- Aseguró el hermano mayor, frotando su rostro con ambas manos y bostezando. –"Supongo que me equivoqué. Después de Aioros y Aldebarán, él era el más lúcido. Si es que podemos llamarlo así."

-"Toma el licor derecho. Así no se te sube tan fácil."

-"O más bien, así sabe cuándo es que debe de detenerse."- Mordió su labio inferior, pensativo. –"Es extraño. Nunca lo había visto actuar tan... normal. Creo que siempre lo ponía nervioso y que apenas ahora lo conocí como realmente es."

-"¿Nervioso? Yo pensaría que él era de los pocos que no te temían."

-"Ah, claro. Seguro que lo era."- Bajó la mirada, estudiando la blanquecina capa que cubría el interior de su vaso de vidrio. –"No creo que me tuviera miedo precisamente a mí. ¿La muerte? Eso es de lo que se cuidaba."

-"Y con buenas razones. En ese momento no había nadie que la conociera tan bien como él."

-"Es un buen hombre. Le falta más de un tornillo en la cabeza pero es un buen hombre. A veces, cuando sentía que sólo él luchaba por lo mismo que yo, hasta me agradaba."

-"Si."- Comentó con desgane y sin realmente pensar en lo que decía. –"Es un buen hombre."- Después de eso, Kanon calló, guardando sus siguientes palabras con cautela. Pero cuando el silencio fue tan notorio que sintió necesario interrumpirlo, la curiosidad se rindió ante su prudencia. –"¿Y Afrodita?"

-"¿Qué sé yo? Seguramente no quiso bajar porque sabía que empezaríamos a hacer desmanes."

-"No me refiero a eso."- Aclaró sin estar seguro de si la respuesta de Saga fue para encubrir sus pensamientos o si simplemente no se dio a entender. –"¿No luchaba él por el mismo fin? ¿No sentiste lo mismo hacia él?"

Enseguida, Saga enserió su rostro, volviendo a su estado natural. Su ceño se frunció y su espalda se irguió con orgullo. Casi con indignación.

-"Él me fue útil."

Fue lo único que dijo y Kanon no pudo evitar sentir algo de molestia ante la árida respuesta pero decidió no reprocharle. A fin de cuentas, no podía culparlo. Con respecto a la anterior alianza, Piscis tenía un cajón repleto de palabras aún más secas que las de su hermano mayor.

-"También es un buen hombre."- Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-"Por supuesto que lo es."- Sorprendiendo a Kanon, su hermano estuvo de acuerdo con él. –"Leal como pocos. Aunque no me siguiera precisamente a mí, dio su vida por mi causa."

Kanon asintió, cerrando los ojos con solemnidad.

-"Lo sé tanto como sé que si tuviera la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer."

Relajándose nuevamente, Saga dejó escapar una suave risa.

-"¡Ni me lo digas! No se me vayan a meter ideas extrañas en la cabeza otra vez."

Si el alcohol no estuviera recorriendo sus venas, aquel comentario no le hubiera provocado tanta gracia pero el calor en sus mejillas, el ardor en su estómago y la soporífera levedad de su cabeza le permitieron reír tanto que para cuando se calmó, había olvidado de qué se rió en un principio.

Y cuando lo recordó, volvió a reír un poco más.

Cuando ambos callaron, el sentimiento de tranquilidad no cesó. A Kanon le parecía tan extraño, tan ajeno, el sentir a su hermano tan cerca. Era casi como si fuesen otras personas. Como si alguien más se hubiese metido en sus cuerpos y él fuese tan solo un espectador, descubriendo por primera vez que tal vez pudiera llegar a querer a su hermano por una razón diferente a los lazos sangre.

El sentimiento le inquietó y alegró al mismo tiempo.

Suspiró, desviando la mirada y atreviéndose a pedirle a Dionisio que dejara a Saga en ese estado de intoxicación por el resto de su vida.

-"¿Hermano?"

Kanon respondió al llamado con un suave quejido, demasiado perezoso como para alzar el rostro y pronunciar una palabra innecesaria.

-"Sobre Milo y tú…"

El otro gruñó en anticipación, más irritado por que se interrumpiera el agradable ambiente a que se le recordara de aquel asunto.

-"¿Qué de nosotros?"

-"Me da gusto ver que…"- Se interrumpió a sí mismo, como si hubiese tenido un guión ensayado pero que se le hubiera olvidado a mitad de la oración. –"Es bueno saber que se llevan bien."

Desafiante, Kanon no estuvo dispuesto a aceptar el soso adverbio.

-"¿Llevarnos bien? ¿Te parece que sólo nos llevamos bien?"

-"Lo que sea."- Exclamó, alzándose de hombros. –"Me da gusto. No lo creí pero me da gusto."- Rodeó el borde de su vaso con el dedo índice. –"Eso no quiere decir que lo apruebe. Por supuesto que no."

-"Por supuesto."- Repitió Kanon con tono de obviedad.

Éste sabía que de ningún modo su hermano aceptaría algo así. Podía dejar de quejarse. ¡Vaya! ¡Podía incluso hasta acostumbrarse! Pero, ¿aprobarlo? ¡Eso nunca! Si lo hiciera, eso sería aceptar que se había equivocado.

Y Saga nunca aceptaría su derrota ante Kanon.

Y él lo comprendía.

Fue por eso que decidió ser condescendiente y tomar lo mejor de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"Gracias. Pero sé que sólo lo dices porque estás tomado."

-"Claro."- Agitó la cabeza con peculiar entusiasmo. –"¿Tú crees que diría algo así sobrio?"

-"Para nada."

-"Pero es cierto."

-"Lo sé. Los ebrios son los únicos que siempre hablan con la verdad. Justo ahora se me ocurre que deberías de tomar un poco más. Eres mucho más agradable así."

-"Nunca. Si lo hiciera, comenzaría a hablar como tú y nadie podría diferenciarnos."

Kanon asintió varias veces, sintiéndose satisfecho al darse cuenta de que él no era el único en sentirse miserable cada que lo confundían con su gemelo. Siempre supo que Saga tenía miedo de parecerse a él pero el escucharlo de sus propios labios le confortó.

Nunca dudó de su teoría pero, ahora que quedaba confirmada, se sintió aliviado. Era casi como si un psicólogo le hubiera firmado un documento en el que le decía que, a final de cuentas, no estaba loco.

-"Eso sería terrible."

De repente se hallaron sin más que decir. El cansancio ya estaba haciendo mella en ambos y no podrían ignorar su necesidad de dormir por mucho tiempo más. Sabiendo que en esos momentos Saga sería demasiado amable como para pedirle que se retirara, decidió hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

-"¿Te puedo traer algo más?"

-"Un poco de sobriedad no estaría mal."

-"No creo poder encontrar una tienda que la tenga a estas horas."

-"Oh…"- Suspiró, defraudado. Casi sorprendido de que su petición fuese negada. –"Entonces no."

Kanon se levantó con lentitud y torpeza.

-"Pues que tengas buenas noches."

-"Deja la noche. Es la mañana la que me preocupa."

-"Descuida, si estás consciente de que mañana tendrás resaca quiere decir que no estás tan borracho como crees."

Saga cerró los ojos, indicándole que no quería seguir escuchando su voz (o cualquier otra cosa) y Kanon supo interpretar la señal.

Mientras salía del Templo de Géminis se propuso a sí mismo que llevaría a su hermano al pueblo al menos una vez al mes.

En una de esas, hasta descubriría que no necesitaba emborracharlo para poderse llevar bien con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capie que se necesitaba desde hacía tiempo. Desafortunadamente, no pude hacerlo hasta que Saga se nos emborrachó. En realidad, creo que Saga no estaba tan tomado como parecía. Es sólo que le convenía parecerlo. Supongo que Kanon pudo ver la verdad pero supo que si la actuación era necesaria para tener una plática sincera, él la aceptaría. Saga es un orgulloso pero muy de vez en cuando puede bajar al mundo de los mortales.


	54. Capítulo 53: Apeiya (Indigestión)

Terminó la oración con un grueso punto y aparte. Tan grueso que tuvo que darle un par de soplidos a la tinta antes de seguir escribiendo.

Cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que las palabras fluyeron. Casi podía escuchar los susurros de algún angelito dictándole.

¡Y vaya que lo necesitaba!

Cuando recibió aquella carta, casi la tiró al leer el remitente. Las angulosas letras que reconocía de su hermana le sorprendieron tanto que por un instante pensó que se trataba de una broma. Sólo el contenido del blancuzco sobre lo convenció de que no había nadie detrás de él listo para gritarle "¡Caíste!" en cualquier momento.

Eso ocurrió hacía dos semanas.

Dos semanas y apenas entonces se decidió a enviar una respuesta.

No era que no quisiera mantener contacto con ella. Si Dánae fue lo suficientemente atenta como para enviarle algo, su orgullo no podía permitirle desagradecer el gesto.

Era sólo que no sabía sobre qué escribirle. ¿Qué podría interesarle a una chiquilla de 14 años? (¿Catorce ya?) La niña huyó del Santuario con tanta premura que Milo no estaba seguro de si le importaría lo que fuera que hubiese acontecido durante su breve ausencia.

No obstante, a final de cuentas decidió interpretar la pequeña nota de "¿Cómo está todo por allá?" como una de sinceridad y no como la incómoda pregunta obligada.

Decidió, pues, decirle de cuánto preguntaban por ella en el Santuario; de todas las doncellas (no podía recordar el nombre de todas) que le comentaron lo mucho que se le extrañaba; de lo insultado que se sintió Afrodita cuando se dio cuenta de que no se despidió de él (le instó a ofrecerle una disculpa).

Por supuesto que también le dijo sobre su última misión, aquella en la que cercenó cabezas de criaturas espeluznantes. Le describió con detalle cómo la sangre pululó de las negruzcas venas de sus cuellos y de cómo las empusas retorcieron sus escamosas colas durante casi un minuto después de que se les quitara la cabeza.

Exageró con lo grotescas que fueron las seis noches de su cacería. Sonrió al imaginarse a la niña saltándose dos párrafos enteros a sabiendas de que no tendría el estómago para leerlos.

También le habló un poco de Camus, atreviéndose a contarle que estuvieron cerca de su tierra natal y que se tomó la libertad de visitarla por un día entero. Se tomó la molestia de hablarle sobre Hyoga.

Camus decía que se encontraba bien.

De cualquier forma no se hubiera atrevido a escribirle lo contrario.

Le envió saludos por parte de Scarlet y aprovechó para confesarle que sí era macho después de todo. Nadie lo había descubierto todavía. Ni siquiera Kanon quien últimamente había tenido más encuentros cercanos con la criatura de los que hubiese querido.

¿Kanon?

Él estaba bien, por supuesto. Igual de loco como siempre.

Hizo una pausa mientras se preguntaba si debía escribirle que le mandaba saludos. El hacerlo sería una falacia pero suponía que a Kanon no le molestaría.

¿Tal vez debía de preguntarle?

Por si acaso quería enviarle algún mensaje…

En ese pensamiento estaba cuando la hoja se deslizó, escapándose de su mano derecha y ascendiendo a lo que de momento le pareció el infinito.

-"¿Y ahora qué escribes?"

-"Kanon."

Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Negó con la cabeza, pasando su mano derecha por sus cabellos y culpándose por haber creído, aunque fuese por unos instantes, que la hoja le había sido arrebatada por el viento y no por el origen de todas las travesuras que acontecían en su Templo.

-"¿Hum? ¿Le contestas a la enana?"

-"¿Y?"

-"Nada…"- Comentó descuidadamente, alzándose de hombros y leyendo retazos de la carta. –"Pero me sorprende que lo hagas."

-"Yo no soy como otros que se desaparecen por una eternidad."- Dijo aquello con Camus en mente pero la conciencia de Kanon le convenció que el ataque estaba dirigido a él. –"Si a mí me mandan una carta, yo la respondo."- Desvió la mirada hacia el techo de la habitación, esperando pacientemente a que le devolvieran la última de las tres hojas que llevaba escribiendo desde la mañana.

-"Como si hubiese tenido tiempo para escribir cartitas…"- Murmuró en voz queda mientras se sentaba en la cama y centraba su atención en la hoja entre sus manos.

Milo arqueó la ceja, intrigado por el peculiar comentario. Se levantó de su asiento, estirando sus brazos en el aire y tronando los huesos de sus manos.

-"Ya sé, ya sé. No lo dije por ti."- Caminó hacia él, sentándose a su lado y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza como si estuviese felicitando a un perro. –"Si yo sé que ni sabes escribir."

Kanon alejó su cabeza de la incómoda caricia pero asintió, decidiendo aceptar la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-"¿Entonces Scarlet es macho?"

La sonrisa de Milo desapareció de sus labios y le arrebató la carta de las manos. ¡Kanon descubrió su secreto sin siquiera planteárselo! Era una desilusión. De haber sabido nunca hubiera dado testimonio de su preciada verdad.

-"¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Abandonarlo sólo porque no cuadró con el nombre que quería para él?"

-"Con abandonarlo por ser horrible hubiese sido suficiente."

Milo regresó al escritorio y se aseguró de que no hubiese quedado algún manchón de tinta sin secar para después terminar con la oración que se quedó flotando antes de que llegara el gemelo.

-"¿Le mando saludos de tu parte?"

-"Si quieres…"- Respondió con desgane. –"Pero no se lo creerá."

-"Le diré que extrañas que te prepare de comer."

-"Eso ya suena más a mí. Por cierto, ¿tenemos algún antiácido?"

-"¿Qué?"- Dejó su pluma a un lado y acomodó las hojas en un rinconcito seguro para cuando tuviese tiempo de terminar la carta. –"¿Aún te duele el estómago?"

-"No. Me gusta el sabor del Pepto-Bismol. ¡Por supuesto que todavía me duele!"

-"A mí sí me gusta cómo sabe."- Susurró para sí mismo mientras desaparecía de la habitación.

Unos segundos después reapareció con un paquetito de pastillas rosas que ofreció al mayor.

-"Tomaste demasiado ayer. Debes de decirme cómo es que no amaneciste con resaca."

-"¿Quién dice que no? Lo que pasa es que soy muy bueno disimulando."- Con torpeza rompió en dos el sobre de plástico y se llevó cuatro de las pastillas a la boca.

-"Le diré a las doncellas que te preparen un consomé. No debes de comer nada pesado."

-"No tengo hambre. Es como si todo lo que comí ayer siguiera ahí adentro."

Una vez más, Milo posó su mano sobre la cabeza del otro pero esta vez el gesto fue mucho más gentil.

-"¿Ahora quién está siendo una nenita llorona?"

Kanon exhaló entrecortadamente, disimulando una risa.

-"Creo que iré a caminar. Necesito hacer digestión."

Se levantó y relamió sus labios, asegurándose de que no hubiera rastro de migajas rosadas en su cara.

-"Deberías de quedarte a dormir otro rato."

Kanon negó la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo.

-"No es para tanto. Además, soy un Santo de Oro, ¿no? Sería una vergüenza que un malestar estomacal me tumbara."

-"De todas formas vete con cuidado."- Indicó, señalándole con el dedo índice. –"Y no vayas a comer porquerías."

-"Lo prometo, mami."

Se despidió con un rápido beso y salió de la habitación.

Milo disfrutó el añadido sabor del antiácido y miró en dirección a su escritorio.

Le diría a Dánae que Kanon se enfermó por comer en la calle y de lo cuánto que extrañaba su comida.

* * *

Decidieron sentarse en un tronco caído al borde de la Fuente de Atena. A Shaina no le gustaba ese lugar. El aire le parecía contaminado, casi espeso y la ausencia del canto de las aves marcaba un silencio tan grande que casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Sin embargo, decidió no decir nada.

Sabía que Atena disfrutaba del extraño ambiente. Probablemente le hacía sentirse en su casa de antaño, aquella que moraba antes de que iniciaran las guerras entre los Olímpicos.

-"Pegaso se irá mañana."

Shaina asintió. Él mismo le había avisado de su partida y ya suponía que ese era el motivo por el que Atena la había mandado llamar.

-"Regresará."- Respondió sin pensarlo. –"Siempre lo hace."

La Diosa asintió, estirando sus pies en el árido pasto y entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Ya era hora de que estuviese con su hermana. Sólo convivió con ella por un par de meses antes de regresar. Si al menos la hubiera traído consigo…"

-"Quiso protegerla. Seiya vivió cosas tan maravillosas como terribles en estas tierras. Seguramente tuvo miedo de que Seika experimentara algo de las segundas."

-"Cierto. En este lugar se pueden presenciar tanto milagros como maldiciones."- Concordó y le miró de frente, insegura de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras. –"Sobre lo que te comenté alguna vez, Shaina…"

-"¿Convencerle de que no regrese nunca más?"- La mujer rió con sarcasmo mal disimulado, de repente aliviada de que el verdadero motivo de la plática saliera a la luz. –"Le he dicho antes y lo repito: no hay modo de que lo convenza de algo así. Seiya regresará mil y un veces antes de que termine su tiempo en este mundo. Nada de lo que yo dijera haría que cambiase de opinión."

-"Son amigos."

-"Así es. Sólo amigos."- Calló, extrañada de que semejantes palabras salieran de su boca. –"Tal vez Marin…"

La Diosa alzó su mano derecha para interrumpirla.

-"Yo no tengo derecho a pedirle algo así a Aquila. Actúa como si todo lo que dijera fuese en su contra."- Posó la mano sobre sus labios, pensativa. –"Y tal vez sea así."

-"Bueno, eso no importa. Seguramente ni ella podría disuadirlo. Su destino está ligado al Santuario. Ni siquiera Usted puede cambiar eso."

-"Quise pedírtelo porque tú lo entenderías más que ninguna otra persona. Tú entenderías que merece descansar."

-"Pero…"

-"Pero, en efecto, tú lo entiendes más que ninguna otra persona. Tú entiendes que él siempre regresará."

Bajó la mirada, concentrándose en cómo sus pies revolvían el pasto seco sobre el que descansaban, sin preocuparse de que sus blancos zapatos se hubiesen tornado grises por el polvo.

Shaina la miró con atención. No le costó descubrir la preocupación en su rostro ni las arrugas en su frente. Tuvo un pensamiento pero lo acalló de golpe, tan bruscamente que tuvo que desviar la mirada y torcer la boca.

-"Shaina…"- Tan bruscamente que Atena se dio cuenta. –"¿Qué ocurre?"- No hubo respuesta pero Ella no la necesitó para interpretarla en sus trémulos ojos claros. –"Te preguntas si los sentimientos de Saori Kido aún yacen en mi corazón."

La joven negó instintivamente con la cabeza, sonrojándose y maldiciéndose por haber sido tan fácil de leer. Pero entonces fue su turno de comprender las cosas. Fue entonces que vio a la Diosa y comprendió el temor en sus ojos.

Comprendió el verdadero motivo por el que quería a Seiya lejos del Santuario.

-"Yo ya no soy Saori Kido."- Continuó. –"Pero algunas cosas que la conmovían aún me conmueven a mí."- Carraspeó y exhaló largamente. Shaina no supo cómo responderle pero no fue necesario. –"El amor de Atena no puede verterse en sólo un Caballero."- Recitó la oración como si la hubiese ensayado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Como si la tuviese tatuada a un costado del pecho.

Shaina sintió un escalofrío recorrer su nuca pero lo atañó a la cercanía de la tierra sagrada. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por la mujer frente a ella. (Porque, a fin de cuentas Ella también era una mujer, ¿no es así?)

-"Por favor no me mires con esa cara."- Rió, desapareciendo la melancolía de su rostro con tanta facilidad que Shaina dudó haberla visto alguna vez. –"Yo diría que soy muy afortunada. ¿O no tengo el amor de decenas de hombres maravillosos?"

-"Le aseguro que unos son menos maravillosos que otros, Atena."- Murmuró la otra, recordando uno que otro encuentro con sus análogos masculinos.

Y Ella sonrió.

-"Eso lo dices sólo porque para ti no hay uno tan maravilloso como él."

Shaina desbocó una suave risa que aplacó con su mano derecha.

-"No exageremos. Seiya tendrá sus cosas buenas pero es también un necio y un estúpido."

-"En efecto. Pero, ¿no lo consideras maravilloso a pesar de esas faltas?"

Hubo un extraño sonido, como el bufido de un animal salvaje camuflado por el crujir de hojas secas.

-"Supongo. A final de cuentas hay de defectos a defectos."- Se puso de pie. –"Por ejemplo, algo que yo nunca aceptaría en un hombre sería su falta de respeto hacia las conversaciones ajenas."

Entonces golpeó el tronco del árbol que utilizaban como sombra y unos segundos después Kanon de Géminis caía de pie ante ellas. Éste sonrió con desinterés y se inclinó burlonamente hacia Atena.

-"Con todo respeto, yo estaba aquí primero. Fueron ustedes las que interrumpieron mi descanso."

-"¿Y te costaba mucho decir que estabas aquí?"- Cuestionó Shaina, controlando sus ansias asesinas sólo porque se encontraba frente a la Diosa.

-"¿E interrumpir tan bello escenario? No, no. Nunca me hubiese atrevido."

-"¿Kanon?"- Atena se levantó, sacudiendo el liquen pegado a su falda y sonriendo de un modo muy peculiar. –"Ya que estás desocupado, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Pegaso? Por favor pídele que me acompañe a cenar."

El aludido pensó en reclamar pero supuso que no serviría de nada. Así pues tuvo que mentalizarse a obedecer. Mientras se retiraba, su mano derecha presionaba su abdomen. Debió de haberle hecho caso a Milo y quedarse en el Templo.

-"Hombres…"- Frustrada, Atena dio un par de pataditas al suelo. –"No han cambiado en nada desde hace tres mil años. Siguen siendo igual de chismosos."

-"¿Ve? Yo le dije que no eran tan maravillosos."

-"A la próxima que haga algo así lo encerraré otra vez en Cabo Sunión."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admítanlo: los hombres son tan chismosos como las mujeres. Son menos mala leche (usualmente) pero son igual de chismosos.  
> Obvio, Atena hubiera sentido la presencia de Kanon inmediatamente pero, ¿qué rayos? Fue divertido.  
> Esta escena de la Diosa con Shaina también es una que había tardado mucho en salir. Admito que me siento aliviada por el hecho de que pudiera hallar un punto decente en dónde ponerla.  
> Y sip. Así es. Scarlet desde un principio fue niño.


	55. Capítulo 54: Deipnon (Cena)

-"¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!"

Kanon le miró de reojo pero decidió callar. Aquella era la cuarta vez que escuchaba esa frase de labios del Santo de Pegaso.

Aquella tarde.

Por un instante Kanon se preguntó si él también habría sido así cuando tenía su edad: eternamente hambriento. Sin embargo, desechó la aberrante idea inmediatamente. No había modo en el que hubiese algo en común entre él y el enclenque mocoso que caminaba a su lado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo alguien que comía de esa forma podía ser tan menudo?

Tal vez en su estómago había un enorme hoyo negro. Sí. Eso debía de ser: un infinito hoyo negro que se tragaba toda esa energía hasta que el muchacho la invocara en uno de sus meteoros. Era fácil imaginarlo. Sólo así se podía explicar cómo Pegaso podía comerse media liebre de una sentada para luego afirmar, media hora después, que estaba nuevamente muerto de hambre.

También eso explicaba de dónde venía toda su maldita energía.

Kanon sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo por haber descubierto el secreto de la inmortalidad del joven Pegaso: un estómago insaciable.

-"¿Kanon?"

El sonido de su nombre le sacó de sus profundos pensamientos.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Te preguntaba si sabías en dónde se encontraba Shion."

El mayor gruñó, apenas percatándose que ya habían llegado al Templo del Patriarca. El salón principal estaba totalmente vacío y le incomodó sentirse tan cerca de Seiya en un lugar tan silencioso.

-"¿Por qué habría de saberlo?"- Respondió alzándose de hombros y mirando hacia atrás: el lugar en donde se encontraba la puerta y su única ruta de escape. No llevaba con Seiya más de veinte minutos pero Kanon sospechaba que ese tiempo le sería suficiente para el resto de su vida.

No era que la torpeza del muchacho le molestara (ya estaba acostumbrado a la estupidez ajena). Tampoco hallaba su gangosa voz extremadamente enfadosa.

¿Su conversación?

Ahora, eso sí era especialmente irritante. Hasta conocer a Seiya, Kanon desconocía la cantidad de banalidades que se podían pronunciar en una sola oración. Pero, por otro lado, no era como si le prestara atención.

Le miró a los ojos por unos segundos y después se percató de que era incapaz de mantener contacto visual con él.

-"Espero que llegue más tarde. No me gustaría irme sin despedirme de él o de Dohko."

Seiya era tan buen muchacho. Kanon supo entonces que ese era precisamente el problema. Pegaso era el chico bueno que siempre salía ganando al final de la película. No importaba qué tan inteligente o poderoso fuese su enemigo, siempre era él el vencedor.

Siempre era él el que, a final del día, caminaba triunfante hacia el atardecer.

Tan aburrido y predecible.

Tan fácil de odiar.

Kanon deseó torcerle el cuello en ese preciso instante.

-"Ah…"- Exclamó de repente, abriendo ampliamente los ojos y asintiendo repetidas veces. –"Ahora comprendo."

-"¿Qué comprendes?"

-"Por qué Saga se me adelantó a matar a Aioros."

El menor se quedó perplejo por un par de segundos pero luego su rostro se transformó en uno de enojo. Kanon recordó haber visto esa expresión varias veces estando en el Templo de Poseidón. No se sintió intimidado, si acaso, la nostalgia se inyectó en sus venas y le hizo sonreír.

-"No me parece gracioso."

-"Claro que lo es. Pero supongo que tenías que haber estado ahí para entenderlo."

Seiya estaba listo a alzar su voz (Kanon pudo notar cómo sus orejas se enrojecían) pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de suaves pasos sobre el suelo de mármol.

Una de las doncellas se asomó por detrás de la cortina del salón y le indicó a Seiya que la Diosa le estaba esperando.

Kanon aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse y dio media vuelta. Después de un par de pasos, una voz le detuvo.

-"Está bien, Kanon. Sé que no hablas en serio."

El aludido miró a Seiya de reojo y de no se sorprendió al descubrir el tono de advertencia en su ceño fruncido y en su mandíbula apretada.

-"Como digas. Buen provecho."

Y desapareció por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado hacia menos de un minuto.

No le dio a Seiya la oportunidad de despedirse. Kanon se sabía lo suficientemente desafortunado como para saber que el chico regresaría al Santuario antes de que pudiera llegar a extrañarlo.

Lo cual era, por supuesto, en algún momento entre el nunca y el jamás.

Seiya no se movió de su lugar por un buen rato. La doncella tuvo que caminar hacia él y tocarle el brazo para que éste recordara en dónde se encontraba y qué era lo que tenía qué hacer.

Le agradeció a la joven y caminó a través de la gruesa cortina roja para luego dirigirse a uno de los salones privados del Templo.

Pegaso conocía bien aquel camino. No había estado ahí en muchas ocasiones pero las pocas en las que lo hizo fueron más que suficientes para memorizar cada rincón por el que cruzaba. Se sentía fuera de lugar entre las altas habitaciones blancas y le atemorizaba que en algún momento pudiera perderse entre ellas. Era por eso que sólo daba vueltas en donde tenía que darlas, que miraba al suelo fijamente para encontrar alguna mancha conocida en el suelo y que nunca miraba hacia atrás, a sabiendas de que la angustia pudiese derrotarle y obligarle a salir del incómodo lugar en cuanto antes.

Afortunadamente para él, el desagradable sentimiento desapareció una vez que llegó a su destino. No era que las altas paredes del amplio comedor fuesen menos imponentes que las del resto del edificio. Era sólo que ver una cara conocida al otro lado de la mesa le reconfortaba.

Eso y la deliciosa comida que se servía mientras se adentraba a la habitación.

-"Lamento haberte llamado tan repentinamente. Hubiese querido invitarte personalmente pero has estado dando tantas vueltas que, honestamente, preferí enviar a alguien más a buscarte."

-"Está bien."- Aunque apenas y había escuchado las disculpas de Atena. Estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando la comida con los ojos. –"Me estaba despidiendo de todos."- Tomó asiento y movió un poco su silla hacia la izquierda, acercándolo unos centímetros más al tazón tapado que adivinaba lleno del platillo principal.

-"Me imagino que fue una empresa complicada. Conociéndote te has despedido hasta de los que no conoces."

-"Bueno, creo que si alguien se tomó la molestia de aprenderse mi nombre, yo debería de al menos decirles que estaré fuera por un rato."

Atena aprovechó que Seiya comenzó a estirar sus brazos por toda la mesa para mirar hacia el suelo, frustrada por el cinismo del joven.

Ya le había dejado muy en claro que pensaba regresar al Santuario. ¿Tenía qué recordárselo nuevamente? Si no fuera porque dudaba que Pegaso fuera incapaz de cualquier signo de verdadera malicia, hubiese jurado que lo hacía sólo para molestarla.

Sin embargo, esa noche no insistiría.

Quería creer que lo no vería en mucho tiempo y no deseaba arruinar la comida. A fin de cuentas, con pocas personas podía sentirse tan confortable como con él. Quería disfrutar el momento.

Se permitiría disfrutar el momento.

-"¿No vas a comer tu, Saori?"- Apenas terminó su pregunta, llenó su boca con una albóndiga.

-"Si es que me dejas algo."- Su respuesta no fue escuchada, Seiya se había atragantado con la comida y comenzó a toser tan fuerte que Atena olvidó que, una vez más, se había dirigido a Ella con un nombre que ya no le pertenecía.

-"Eso me pasa por comer tan rápido."- Declaró una vez que pudo controlar su tos y sus estornudos.

-"Siempre dices eso pero siempre lo vuelves a hacer."

-"Pero todo lo que sirven es tan bueno. ¡No puedo creer que preparaban comida tan sabrosa mientras yo estaba allá abajo comiendo pescado frito y roedores!"

-"Tal vez por eso eres tan pequeño."- Ella, a diferencia de él, sí tenía malicia en su interior. Ella disfrutaba molestándolo. ¡Era tan fácil! Tan inevitable como patear un guijarro en el camino.

-"¡Yo no soy pequeño! ¡Ya mido 1.68!"

-"Eso no puede estar bien, ¿sólo me pasas por diez centímetros?"

-"Las mujeres crecen más rápido que los hombres."- Se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios.

-"No solo eso. También maduramos más rápido."- Se atrevió a llenar nuevamente su copa de vino. –"No. Más bien, nosotras sí maduramos."

-"No es madurez. Es sólo que las niñas son aburridas y cursis. No saben apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida como nosotros."

-"Supongo que tienes razón… en parte."- Rió y tamborileó la mesa con sus dedos. –"Tendemos a tomarnos las cosas demasiado en serio. Es por eso que ustedes nos dan la impresión de que…"

-"Nada nos importa."

Atena asintió y le dio un par de mordidas a la ensalada que comía, para después sentirse satisfecha. Esto le extrañó pues no comió mucho en la tarde a sabiendas de que acompañaría a Seiya a cenar.

-"Los hombres son tan sencillos que son complicados."

-"Y las mujeres son tan complicadas que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que lo son."

-"No lo creas. Nos damos cuenta. Es sólo que no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo."- Puso a un lado su plato y acercó la copa hacia ella. –"A veces es difícil comprenderse a una misma."

-"Pues eso nos pasa también a nosotros, no sólo a las mujeres."

-"Tal vez. Pero para mí es muy fácil comprenderte a ti, Seiya."- Por algún extraño motivo, Seiya pareció sorprenderse mucho. Abrió bien grandes los ojos y Atena notó cómo apretó su cubierto con mayor fuerza. –"¿Pasa algo malo?"

Pegaso carraspeó, fingió toser y negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba. La Diosa repasó sus palabras a sabiendas de que algo en ellas le había conmovido. Al principio pensó que su comentario resultó fuera de lugar pero pronto recapacitó.

Había llamado a Seiya por su nombre.

No se había percatado de lo renuente que había estado en hacerlo. Pero sólo eso podía explicar la sorpresa del otro. Seguramente no había escuchado ese nombre de sus labios en mucho tiempo.

Torció la boca al darse cuenta de que si bien Ella entendía a Seiya a la perfección, él también la conocía bastante bien. Él le dijo alguna vez que Saori aún estaba entre ellos.

En aquel momento le costó aceptar que Seiya tenía razón.

No porque sintiera algún rencor hacia la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido.

Más bien precisamente por eso: porque Seiya había tenido la razón.

El encararse con su propio orgullo le hizo sonreír y, al igual que Seiya, decidió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Me llamarás si surge algún problema, ¿no?"

-"Sospecho que si hay algún problema no habrá necesidad de llamarte. De algún modo siempre apareces cuando más se necesita."

-"No deberías de sorprenderte."- Estiró el cuello, orgulloso. –"Después de todo soy un héroe."

Atena acunó su rostro entre sus manos y se recargó sobre la mesa.

-"No es muy heroico el autoproclamarse héroe."

-"Pero si yo no me autoproclamé."- Le dio una enorme mordida a una rebanada de pan. –"¡Son los demás los que decidieron llamarme así!"- Rió para sí, golpeándose el pecho para evitar que el pan se atorara en su garganta.

-"Te extrañaremos."- Muy tarde descubrió que habló en voz alta y cuando lo hizo sólo tuvo oportunidad de agradecerle a su cerebro que utilizara la impersonal conjugación. A sabiendas de que cualquier cosa que pudiese decir sería insuficiente, Seiya decidió callar. –"Lo siento. No debí de haber dicho eso. Sé que es suficientemente difícil para ti el alejarte de este lugar."

Pegaso soltó sus cubiertos disimuladamente.

-"No te preocupes. Se siente bien cuando se dice todo lo que se piensa, ¿no?"

La Diosa sonrió.

-"Si. Pero es complicado."

-"¿Ves? Las niñas lo complican todo."

-"No, lo que pasa es que los niños no se toman nada en serio."

La cena continuó por mucho tiempo más después de que las doncellas recogieran los platos sucios. Para cuando Seiya contuvo su quinto bostezo, Atena decidió dar por terminada la velada. Le acompañó al salón principal y ahí le pidió que se cuidara y que él también le buscara si se topaba con algún problema.

Mandó a saludar a Miho. Esta vez recordó su nombre.

Antes de que desapareciera una vez más por la cortina roja, le pidió nuevamente que se cuidara.

Atena permaneció en su lugar varios minutos después de que el drapeado del dosel dejara de moverse. Apretó los labios y pensó que tal vez no era tan desafortunado que Seiya prometiese regresar pronto.

Tal vez Saori Kido tenía razón y Ella también tenía derecho a decidir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shion quien, precavido, caminó hacia Ella con pasos lentos y silenciosos.

-"Ya es muy tarde, Atena. Debería de ir a descansar."

-"¿Lograste despedirte de Pegaso?"

-"Si, lo vi en las escaleras de Piscis. Me aseguró que regresaría antes de que lo extrañásemos."

-"Entonces ya se ha retrasado."- Susurró, moviendo la cabeza hacia un costado y exhalando lentamente. –"Vayamos a descansar, Shion. Siempre es reconfortante cuando se van las visitas."

Adrede ignoró la mirada condescendiente de su Patriarca y se dirigió a su alcoba.

Shion, por su parte, se tomó su tiempo antes de irse a acostar. Tendría que agradecerle a Seiya el regalo que le había ofrecido.

Por unos instantes pudo reconocer en la voz de Atena el gentil tono de quien, todavía, consideraba como su Señora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ven? Les dije que lo que quedaba del fic era un enorme epílogo. Aunque bueno, este capítulo en específico no quedó precisamente 'epílogo' porque sobre esos dos se podría escribir mucho más (cosa que no haré por el simple hecho de que yo shipeo el SeiyaxMiho jaja). He de admitir que Lost Canvas cambió radicalmente lo que tenía planteado para Atena. Si bien creo que a Sasha aún le faltaba mucho para ser una verdadera Diosa de la Guerra, me pareció sencillamente adorable. Es un personaje que me gustó mucho y creo que, de haber tenido una imagen más clara de ella al iniciar este fic, mi Atena no hubiese sido muy diferente a ella. Fue por eso que en este capítulo fui débil y le di un atizbo de la gentileza de Sasha.  
> Aún así procuré mantenerle altiva, orgullosa y pedante. Porque sí, así es como creo que sería Atena.  
> ¡Les apuesto a que no pueden odiar a Seiya! Es un imbécil, claro... pero es casi imposible odiarlo. A menos que seas Kanon, claro.


	56. Capítulo 55: Aprosainoto (Consecuencias)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo totalmente smut.

Milo sujetó el periódico entre sus manos mientras revisaba la cartelera. Suspiró contrariado al darse cuenta, una vez más, de que ninguna de las películas anunciadas le llamaba la atención.

Aquél era un ritual que llevaba celebrando desde hacía varias semanas. Todos los domingos sujetaba la grisácea publicación y buscaba entre los pequeños posters coloreados alguna señal que le significara algo.

A fin de cuentas el pobre muchacho estuvo encerrado en el Santuario casi toda su vida. No era de sorprender que nombres como Cruise, Stallone o DeVito le parecieran tan ajenos como cualquier otro. ¡Ni siquiera las reseñas podían ayudarle!

En una, un extraterrestre cabezón atemorizaba a una mujer en el interior de una nave; en otra, unos cuantos fantasmas se asomaban por el televisor de una niña. ¡Incluso había una con un tipo que se hacía llamar Cocodrilo Dundee!

El Santo de Escorpio arqueó la ceja. ¡Y pensar que Camus decía que subconscientemente buscaba cualquier excusa posible para evitar cumplirle a Kanon lo prometido! ¡Tonterías! Con películas con nombres como Cocodrilo Dundee nadie podía tacharlo de exigente. Tan solo deseaba que su primer viaje al cine valiera la pena.

-"¿Algo interesante ha pasado en el mundo?"

Milo se alzó de hombros y con tranquilidad pasó a la siguiente hoja del diario, aquella en la que estaban los avisos oportunos.

-"Me temo que no. ¿Cómo sigues?"- Preguntó sin alzar el rostro mientras el otro se sentaba a su lado y se asomaba por su brazo derecho para leer lo que pudiera del periódico. –"¿Ya mejor?"

-"Del estómago bien, supongo. Pero estoy cansado."

Finalmente Milo le dedicó una mirada condescendiente y chasqueó varias veces con la boca.

-"Te dije que debías de quedarte aquí."

-"Iba a regresar temprano pero Atena me hizo buscar a Pegaso. Lo anduve siguiendo por todos lados. Hasta pensé que se estaba escondiendo de mí."

-"Aye."- Rió. –"Iba diestra y siniestra lanzando saludos como una reina de belleza."- Hizo una pausa pero sólo para tomar aire. –"No tenía idea de que tanta gente vendiera cachorritos."

-"¿Qué cosas andas leyendo? ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

-"Tal vez pueda ofrecerte en el periódico. Igual y puedo cambiarte por algo mejor."

-"Ah… eso no podrás hacerlo ahí. Busca la sección de swingers."

-"¿De cuándo acá sabes bailar eso?"- Milo supo que cometió un error cuando Kanon se desbocó en una tremenda risotada. –"¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?"

-"Nada, nada."- Respondió agitadamente después de casi un minuto. –"Prefiero que sigas en la ignorancia. No se te vayan a meter ideas extrañas en la cabeza."

-"Deja."- Murmuró, doblando el periódico con violencia. –"Creo que ya me he dado una buena idea de a lo que te refieres."

Renovado por el rojizo tono en las mejillas del menor, Kanon rió un poco más. Una vez que sus pulmones le impidieron seguir con su burla, estiró los brazos, agradecido a fin de cuentas de que la misión de Atena durara tanto tiempo. Ya no se sentiría culpable por irse a dormir tan temprano.

-"¿Quieres algo de cenar?"- Milo se levantó, dispuesto a desviarse del tema que tantas risas provocó.

-"No, gracias."

-"¿En serio? Casi no desayunaste."

-"Estaré bien. Si como ahora me volverá a doler el estómago."

Milo frunció el ceño y se acercó a él, acunando la cabeza de Kanon entre su abdomen.

-"¿Ya ves por andar abusando del alcohol?"- Lo dijo en broma y se aseguró de que su tono lo demostrara. Bien sabía que él no tenía ningún derecho a reprocharle una simple noche de copitas de más.

-"No fue el alcohol. Lo que pasó es que comí demasiado."

-"Tú siempre comes demasiado."

-"Mentira."

-"Tal vez no haya sido ni el alcohol ni la comida. Podría ser la edad. No te estás haciendo nada joven."- Kanon alzó el rostro y con la mera mirada le lanzó una maldición. –"A fin de cuentas el próximo año cumplirás treinta."

-"Pues tendrás que aguantarme así: con achaques y todo. Eso te pasa por juntarte con un pedófilo."

Milo alzó las cejas y jaló los cabellos de Kanon con un poco más de fuerza de lo que debió.

-"Por todos los Dioses, no digas cosas así."

Kanon rió y hundió su nariz en el ombligo del otro.

-"Juro que en mi cabeza no sonó tan feo."

Milo exhaló y lentamente se separó de él.

-"Vete a acostar."- Ordenó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. –"Yo comeré algo primero."

A Kanon le pareció un buen trato y se levantó con pereza. Le dio una última mirada al periódico y se encaminó a la habitación.

* * *

Despertó con un beso en la nuca.

Le tomó varios instantes darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y cuando lo hizo, decidió no tomarse la molestia de abrir los ojos. Suponía que las atenciones no durarían demasiado. Probablemente pasaban de las doce de la noche y no faltaría mucho para que Milo decidiera que era hora de irse a dormir.

-"¿Kanon?"

El susodicho frunció el ceño, aún sin atreverse a salir de su letargo.

-"¿Qué hora es?"- Murmuró, girando su cuerpo y hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. La idea de que la noche hubiese terminado le aterró. De ningún modo le convencerían de levantarse. Sentía que le faltaban al menos cinco horas de sueño.

-"No sé."- Respondió el otro, hundiendo su rostro entre su cabello y su espalda. –"Como las ocho y media."

-"¿De la mañana?"- Interpretó un entrecortado sonido como la risa del menor.

-"¡De la noche! Apenas te viniste a acostar."

-"Sentí que dormí horas."

-"No."- La vibración de su voz recorrió su columna vertebral. –"Cuarenta minutos a lo más."

Kanon suspiró con alivio al saber que no tendría que levantarse pronto. Comenzó a dormirse nuevamente, arrullado por las débiles caricias que le propinaban. Escuchó a Milo pronunciar su nombre varias veces pero no consideró necesario responderle. No parecía que tuviese nada importante qué decirle.

Y, en efecto, Milo no estaba para nada interesado en iniciar una conversación. Si hubiese querido decir algo le hubiera obligado a salir de su ensoñación. A él le gustaba ser escuchado y un interlocutor medio dormido no era el más indicado. No. No era necesario que le respondiera.

Sin embargo, hubiese preferido que volteara.

Tenía que despertar.

Así pues, deslizó su mano derecha por debajo de Kanon y no sin esfuerzo logró ponerlo de costado.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- Arrastró tanto sus palabras que a Milo le costó trabajo entenderle. –"Tengo sueño."

-"Anda..."- Un jalón más y lo colocó boca arriba. Sonrió triunfante al ver que Kanon abría los ojos.

-"¿Ahora?"

-"¿Por qué no?"- Estiró su mano hacia el buró de donde tomó una liga para atarse el cabello, mostrándole con orgullo su pecho desnudo como diciéndole que él ya había hecho la mitad del trabajo.

-"Estoy cansado."

Milo arqueó la ceja y sonrió de medio lado. El mayor parpadeó varias veces para sacarse la suspicaz mirada de la cabeza.

-"Lo sé. Por eso estoy aprovechando. Además, tú nunca me concedes tregua cuando estoy en situaciones semejantes."

A Kanon le divirtieron las palabras. Aún no se acostumbraba al demandante tono que su amante había adquirido con el paso de las semanas y, honestamente, dudaba que algún día lo hiciera. ¿De qué forma podría acostumbrarse a un par de ojos tan maliciosos como esos?

-"Vaya…"- Exhaló, alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza para destrabar sus adormilados músculos. –"Y yo que apenas me ando recuperando de mi panza. Estás abusando de mí."

-"Tonterías."- Señaló, acercando su pecho contra el suyo. Kanon disfrutó del calor de sus cuerpos mezclándose y de ligeras caricias atreviéndose a buscar el borde de su camisa.

-"Es cierto."- Dictó con dramatismo, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo derecho. –"Haces lo que quieres conmigo y ni siquiera me has cumplido."

Escorpio interrumpió sus movimientos por unos segundos, tratando de entender qué era a lo que Kanon se refería.

-"Disculpa, ¿acaso debí de pedirte en matrimonio?"

-"¿Ves? Ya ni te acuerdas. Tenías que llevarme al cine desde hacía meses."

-"Lo tengo en mente."- Afirmó. –"No es mi culpa que no haya buenas películas."

-"Excusas, excusas. Lo que pasa es que sólo soy un objeto sexual para ti."- El dedo índice del menor se posó sobre sus labios y le susurró algo en gaélico.

El gemelo había aprendido hacía poco lo que esas siseantes palabras significaban: cállate. Admitiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera en esos momentos sería una pérdida de tiempo, Kanon obedeció.

Milo seguía recostado sobre su cuerpo, besando aleatoriamente el pálido camino de piel entre su oreja y su clavícula. El mayor, aún medio adormilado, cerró nuevamente los ojos mientras sus manos se limitaban a sujetar al otro. No reprimió una sonrisa al sentir los dedos de Milo presionando el lóbulo de su oreja. No estaba muy seguro de por qué el otro parecía disfrutar tanto de ese pequeño trocito de piel pero la extraña caricia no le molestaba. Es más, a veces se atrevía a pensar que lo disfrutaba. La calidez en su oreja y mejilla le tranquilizaba y, cuando sus dedos se movían lentamente, rodeando la rosada superficie, Kanon ladeaba la cabeza, pidiéndole en silencio que no se detuviera.

Esa noche ocurrió precisamente eso y Milo aprovechó la recién expuesta piel, disfrutando del sabor a sus anchas.

El cerebro de Kanon aún no había despertado, y si lo hizo, no tardó en hundirse nuevamente en el sopor. Tal vez por eso no se percató de que si Milo disfrutaba tanto del lóbulo de su oreja era porque en ella había descubierto la llave para el resto de su cuerpo.

Y es que, aunque le costara admitirlo, el Escorpión era el cazador perfecto. Sabía cómo desarmarlo y, si no lo lograba, una de sus profundas miradas era más que suficiente para hacerlo. Kanon a veces pensaba que el calor de sus ojos era mucho más intenso que el de su aguja. Era casi como si el fuego de su mirada se colara por el reducido espacio que había entre ellos, introduciéndose a su cuerpo a través de sus pupilas.

Y Kanon no se cansaba de aquel calor. Añorándolo, aprovechó el firme agarre que tenía en su cuerpo y giró hacia su costado. Medio renuente, se alejó algunos centímetros de su rostro y con la mano derecha sujetó la barbilla de Milo.

-"Ah…"- Susurró éste, sonriendo de medio lado pero molesto porque lo hubieran interrumpido. –"Al fin despiertas."

Kanon no respondió. Prefirió mantenerse en silencio, mirando por millonésima vez el verde azul de sus ojos; pero no era ese el tono que estaba buscando. Él no deseaba perderse en el mar de sus turquesas. Desde hacía tiempo que temía ahogarse en ellas. ¿El fuego? Era eso lo que buscaba.

Sabía que Milo no soportaría estar quieto por mucho tiempo. Sabía que después de unos segundos sus pupilas se dilatarían, apretaría la mandíbula y una pequeña llamita aparecería en sus irises.

Y era entonces que Kanon sonreía satisfecho y permitía que Milo siguiera con su trabajo.

Unieron sus bocas en un largo y arrebatado beso. El menor coló sus manos hasta su espalda, deslizándolas por debajo de su camisa, pero no fue hasta que presionó sus caderas contra las suyas que Kanon gimió. Deseando sentir nuevamente la onda de placer que se alzó desde su entrepierna, sujetó con fuerza a Milo y lo volvió a colocar sobre sí. El esfuerzo no fue en vano. La tela de los pantalones que usaban para dormir era tan ligera y suave que acentuó el contacto. Kanon pudo delinear con precisión la anatomía del menor y, mientras el otro se concentraba en dominar el beso, colocó sus manos sobre sus nalgas para presionarlo aún más sobre su cuerpo.

Milo exhaló entrecortadamente, mezclando su aliento contra el de Kanon. Éste le vio fruncir el ceño con tanta molestia y cerrar los ojos con tanta fuerza que pensó que le había dado un repentino ataque de migraña. Sus sospechas se incrementaron cuando Milo se alejó de él, hincándose en la cama y dejándolo solo en contra la fresca noche de otoño.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

Pero Milo no le escuchó. Estaba demasiado ocupado quitándose la poca ropa que llevaba. Kanon, añorando la suavidad de la desgastada tela, quiso reprocharle por su impaciencia pero la amenazante postura que tomó después fue suficiente para hacerle callar.

Sus dedos comenzaron a delinear el pecho de Kanon. A veces se alzaban hasta su cuello, enmarcando su barbilla para luego bajar, lentos, hasta su abdomen; de repente se deslizaban por debajo de su camisa pero siempre regresaban al mismo lugar: sobre su corazón.

-"¿Pretendes atacarme con Antares?"- Preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-"Creo que ya te he atacado con algo aún más poderoso."

-"No seas cursi."

Milo quiso reír pero su garganta seca y su respiración agitada lo impidieron. En su lugar dejó escapar un ronco gruñido, ansioso y grave. Su mano descendió nuevamente. Kanon alzó sus caderas con expectativa pero se frustró al ver que la frontera de su cintura aún no sería cruzada. El escorpión se limitó a alzar su camisa hasta arriba de su ombligo y siguió dibujando figuras desconocidas sobre su vientre. De repente sus dedos se enredaban en el creciente vello que se perdía bajo sus pantalones pero el contacto era fugaz y superficial, nunca suficiente, y Kanon comenzó a desesperarse. No había modo en el que pudiera mantenerse tranquilo en semejante situación. No cuando el otro estaba frente a él, completamente desnudo y mirándolo con tanta agresividad.

Como un gato acechando a un ratoncito.

La imagen mental lo conmocionó pero, como adivinando aquel pensamiento, Milo decidió distraerlo, deslizando su camisa hacia arriba, obligándolo a deshacerse de tan inútil prenda.

El mayor inhaló pesadamente, sorprendido de que el fresco aire de la habitación le pareciera tan congelante sobre su piel humedecida por el sudor. En un infantil deseo, Kanon extendió su mano derecha hacia Milo, indicándole que calmara el frío de su cuerpo colocándose nuevamente sobre él. Sin embargo, el menor no tuvo intenciones de obedecerle. Sujetó la ávida mano y le dio un suave beso para luego recostarla sobre la cama, tornando luego su atención a los marcados músculos de Kanon.

Con el dedo índice remarcó cada detalle de su pecho y cintura, no memorizando pero sí contemplando la finura de sus costillas y la firmeza de ese delicioso músculo que guiaba hacia su entrepierna. Sonrió al descubrir un pequeño rinconcito al costado de su torso que, al ser ligerísimamente presionado, provocaba que el abdomen del mayor se contrajera, obligándolo a emitir un quejidito de placer.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Milo se decidió a deshacerse por completo de la ropa de Kanon. Desafortunadamente para éste, el movimiento fue tan lento que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, deseando gritarle que se apresurara pero conteniéndose al saber que su garganta no sería capaz de pronunciar algo coherente.

Cuando el resorte de su ropa interior pasó por debajo de sus rodillas, Kanon exhaló aliviado, apenas descubriendo que había estado conteniendo su aliento. Por varios segundos disfrutó el sentirse liberado pero cuando esos segundos se extendieron, la libertad ya no le pareció tan agradable.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos sólo para toparse con los de Milo. Iniciaron un nuevo beso pero, por más que Kanon intentó coordinar sus temblorosas manos para obligarlo a acercarse aún más a él, fue imposible. El menor aún no estaba dispuesto a ceder y prefirió ocupar su mano libre en otras actividades.

Recorrió sus muslos con las uñas, asegurándose de no presionar demasiado fuerte no por temor a lastimarlo sino porque sabía que con caricias suaves tendría un mejor resultado. Cada cierto tiempo sus manos se acercaban a su erección pero se retiraban puntuales cuando Kanon filtraba un gemido en la boca de Milo.

Kanon no estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba pasando pero optó por dejarse hacer. Si bien la palpitación en su miembro comenzaba a molestarlo, el resto de las emociones eran lo suficientemente agradables como para impedirle hacer algo más. Si tan sólo lo tuviese un poco más cerca…

Una vez más la mano de Milo se acercó a su entrepierna pero, a diferencia de lo que Kanon esperaba, su dirección viró antes de llegar a la base de su pene. En su lugar fue un poco más abajo; sólo un poco pero a Kanon le pareció una distancia kilométrica.

Con los mismos ligeros roces, Milo llegó hasta sus testículos. La extraña sensación provocó que Kanon estirara su cabeza hacia atrás, terminando el beso que ya tanto se había extendido. Milo sonrió internamente cuando le vio cubrir su boca con ambas manos, quizá por no saber qué más hacer con ellas, quizá porque quería contener los hipidos de su respiración.

Kanon siempre supo que esa parte de su cuerpo era sumamente sensitiva pero nunca se imaginó que pudiera generar algo más que no fuese dolor. De haberlo sabido, hubiera aprovechado ese conocimiento desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Aquél era un placer nuevo y extraño, como si se generara en un recóndito lugar de su cuerpo para luego ascender hasta mezclarse con ardores ya conocidos.

El menor presionó con gentileza la tersa piel entre sus manos y Kanon sintió una tibia lágrima escurrirse entre sus pestañas.

Tras recuperar el aliento, lo único que atinó a decir fue el nombre de su amante.

-"¿Si?"- Milo respondió al llamado con un tono orgulloso y petulante. Un hilillo de sudor recorrió su mejilla y se quedó atrapado en su barbilla. Esperó un rato sin moverse, esperando a que Kanon dijera algo. Por parte de su boca no hubo respuesta pero su subconsciente pareció más que decidido a expresar sus necesidades. El gemelo alzó sus caderas hacia arriba y la mano de Milo descendió, sin proponérselo, a una porción de su piel mucho más firme y cálida que la anterior. El inesperado movimiento descolocó al menor. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Mordió sus labios pero no se atrevió ni a retirarse ni a aprovecharse de la oferta que Kanon tan amablemente le ofrecía.

Escuchó su nombre por segunda ocasión.

Aquello cerró el trato. Con renuencia se alejó del gemelo pero sólo para estirar su mano hacia cierto botecito plástico.

Con anticipación, Kanon escuchó el cliqueo de una tapa. No se atrevió a alzar el rostro pero pudo adivinar que el húmedo sonido que vino después fue provocado por los dedos de Milo cubriéndose con lubricante. Más emocionado que nervioso, Kanon esperó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. El escorpión parecía tomarse más tiempo del necesario y después de un rato, Kanon comenzó a creer que se había olvidado de él.

Afortunadamente, ese pensamiento lo atormentó sólo por un momento. Después de inhalar una larga bocanada de aire, Milo retornó su atención a la porción de piel que tan cruelmente había abandonado con anterioridad. Aliviado por sentir un líquido tibio escurriendo entre sus piernas, Kanon tuvo que agradecer que el otro fuese lo suficientemente considerado como para calentarlo entre sus manos antes de tocarlo.

La intromisión fue lenta e insegura pero los tímidos movimientos de Milo fueron compensados con creces al demostrar su inexperiencia. Había algo en sus torpes dedos que provocó que Kanon sonriera ampliamente. Él sabía que en aspectos carnales Milo era mucho más inocente de lo que se atrevía a admitir; el confirmarlo como sólo suyo no le causó especial emoción.

Era algo más, algo más en el curioso modo en el que lo exploraba, empujando en lugares a los que no debía ni acercarse y retirándose precisamente en los que debía de presionar. No se atrevía a decir que era ternura. Muy al contrario. Cuando alzó su cabeza lo suficiente para contemplarlo mejor y admiró su ceño fruncido sobre sus ojos entreabiertos, Kanon supo exactamente qué era lo más excitante de la situación.

Su reflexivo rostro, su respiración entrecortada y el tinte de preocupación en sus ojos le hacían sentir que el muchacho estaba haciendo todo eso por obligación. A fin de cuentas, Milo era ocho años menor. De no ser por Kanon, probablemente hubiera tardado mucho tiempo más en descubrir los placeres que su cuerpo podía ofrecerle. En cierta forma, Saga tenía razón: Kanon era un erastes cualquiera.

Esta idea le fascinó. ¡Era casi como si estuviese haciendo algo malo!

Y bien dicen que si negar el bien es bueno, hacer el mal es divino.

A partir de ese momento Kanon no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos. El sonrojado rostro de Milo acentuaba el placer y el mayor pensó que nada podía haber mejor que eso. No obstante, el escorpión demostró lo contrario cuando su garganta comenzó a emitir un rítmico ruidito. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y en afán de recuperar el control, detuvo todos sus movimientos. Exhaló e inhaló pausadamente y, antes de que el otro pudiese reclamar por la falta de atención, le lanzó una firme mirada a Kanon. Arqueó la ceja mientras retomaba el movimiento de sus dedos. Esta vez avanzó con mayor lentitud pero con seguridad. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba buscando pero pensó que cuando lo encontrara lo sabría. Le tomó tiempo y paciencia pero finalmente, cuando la punta de uno de sus dedos rozó contra una dura superficie y Kanon arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, sonrió satisfecho.

A partir de ese punto Milo adquirió más confianza. La mágica glandulita era fácil de identificar y Kanon no parecía estar sufriendo demasiado. Se atrevió a ejercer un poco más de presión, impulsando parte de su peso hacia adelante. Cuando hizo esto, el mayor estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su saliva.

Decidido, Milo se retiró lentamente de Kanon, el cual aún estaba demasiado atontado como para quejarse.

-"¿Puedo?"

El gemelo no entendió la pregunta inmediatamente pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. La primera vez que estuvo con él, lo menos que hizo fue pedirle permiso. No que lo hubiese hecho sin su consentimiento, claro, pero tampoco le dio la más mínima oportunidad de considerarlo. Es más, sabiendo que se negaría, hizo todo lo posible para evitar la pregunta.

¿Milo le preguntaba su opinión porque le interesaba saberla o porque sabía que no se negaría?

Registrando aquella pregunta en su subconsciente, Kanon se atrevió a asentir. El otro sonrió de un modo extraño, con una mezcla entre satisfacción y gentileza. De nuevo escuchó un sonidito plástico. Probablemente porque las manos de Milo temblaban demasiado como para poder calentar el lubricante correctamente, esta vez el contacto fue frío y desagradable.

Un agudo dolor le atravesó cuando Milo comenzó a introducirse dentro de él. A pesar de que estaba siendo lo más cuidadoso que podía, la situación fue dolorosa para ambos. Uno no estaba acostumbrado a sentir tanta presión alrededor de su miembro y el cuerpo del otro simplemente no acababa de crear espacio para tan rígida intromisión.

Un par de veces Milo pensó en retirarse de la contienda. El rostro de Kanon estaba lejos de denotar placer, lo que lo desalentó. Su meta se sentía lejana, casi imposible de alcanzar, pero se supo tan cerca que su orgullo no le permitió rendirse. Poco a poco comenzó a avanzar, tomando largas bocanadas de aire entre cada movimiento y sujetando con fuerza las piernas del mayor para asegurar que éstas no se le resbalaran.

La faena le pareció eterna. Con el paso de los minutos se fue convenciendo de que lo lograría pero no estaba seguro de tener fuerzas para continuar una vez que estuviese por completo dentro de él.

Y en efecto, una vez que sintió que el cuerpo de Kanon no le cedería ni un milímetro más, Milo estuvo imposibilitado de moverse. No obstante, no fue el cansancio lo que lo detuvo sino las arrebatadoras sensaciones que lo embargaron. Un intenso calor ascendía por su entrepierna y su mera respiración acentuaba las emociones. Quiso regodearse en el momento, demasiado preciado como para romperlo. Decidió no moverse hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al nuevo placer.

Aquello fue afortunado para Kanon quien, aún aturdido, no podía ni suspirar sin sentir dolor.

Pero el cuerpo tiene la capacidad de acostumbrarse a todo y pronto Milo deseó sentir más de Kanon y éste aprendió a reconocer las trazas de placer que se habían perdido entre el dolor.

El menor se retiró un poco para luego volver a embestirlo. Temiendo por la salud física de ambos, sus movimientos fueron pausados y cuidadosos. Repitió la operación en varias ocasiones, intentando recordar el camino ya antes trazado por sus dedos. En uno de los vaivenes, un grueso mechón de cabello empapado en sudor se adhirió a su frente y lo desconcentró. Desesperado, soltó una de las piernas de Kanon y con su mano libre retiró la molestia de su rostro. Inesperadamente, el movimiento provocó que el mayor gimiera quedamente. Curioso, Milo colocó su mano sobre la cintura del otro y empujó sus caderas hacia adelante.

Lentamente, Kanon estiró su mano hacia él. Ya anteriormente le había pedido que se le acercara pero hasta ese momento no tuvo intenciones de obedecerlo. Ahora, tan deseoso como él, hizo lo que pudo para acortar la distancia entre ellos. No tardó en descubrir que unir sus labios sería imposible pero no por eso se rindió. Es más, aceptó el reto y, haciendo impulso, arremetió nuevamente contra él. Esto provocó que Kanon gruñera con fuerza, abriendo bien la boca y lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Temiendo perderse en sus propias emociones, Milo invocó la fuerza de todos los Dioses e inició un rítmico y fuerte vaivén sobre Kanon. Fue entonces que la habitación se cubrió de múltiples gemidos y gruñidos.

Un rastro de saliva comenzó a escurrirse por la comisura de la boca de Kanon pero de ningún modo se tomó la molestia de limpiarlo. ¿Cómo perder el tiempo cuando podía simplemente sentir? De cuando en cuando se atrevía a abrir los ojos para admirar el cuerpo sobre sí pero la visión no duraba demasiado. Pronto su mirada se nublaba y sus sentidos le exigían concentrarse sólo en lo que pasaba en su interior.

El vaivén no duró por mucho tiempo. Los movimientos de Milo fueron demasiado rápidos, demasiado desesperados. No obstante, a ninguno pareció importarle. Para Kanon, el final fue cuando Milo se corrió en su interior, presionando con fuerza y gruñendo tan fuertemente que temió que alguien en los Templos vecinos lo escuchara. Desesperado, su mano derecha se extendió hacia el menor, sujetándolo de los cabellos y jalándolo con violencia hacia sus labios. El añorado contacto con los fríos labios y el caliente líquido que se derramaba entre sus piernas fueron los detonantes de su orgasmo. Contuvo la respiración mientras el calor se liberó de su cuerpo, convulsionándolo y obligándolo a acallar sus gruñidos en la boca del escorpión.

Una vez que volvieron en sí y sus cuerpos dejaron de temblar, se separaron. Se recostaron boca arriba, recuperando su respiración y limpiando de sus cuellos y frente las gruesas capas de sudor que los cubrían. No fue sino hasta varios minutos después que se atrevieron a acercarse nuevamente, el mayor acunando a Milo con el brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho se deshacía de la pequeña liga que aún permanecía enredada entre sus cabellos.

Ese hubiese sido un buen momento para decir 'te quiero'. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar los tiernos vocablos. No sentían que fuesen necesarios. Ambos preferían las acciones a las palabras y sabían que éstas no harían una diferencia. Callarían, pues, hasta que el tiempo menguara sus orgullos; hasta que alguno sintiera que la confesión fuese necesaria.

Esperarían y, por lo mientras, gastarían sus salivas en frases sin importancia pero tan placenteras como una bella palabra de amor.

-"Por cierto…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Había olvidado decirte que ya sé lo que eres."

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Enbarr. Eres Enbarr."

Kanon rió suavemente y alzó uno de sus hombros. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que era un Enbarr pero no era algo que le importara. Sabía que Milo se lo explicaría tarde o temprano y con más detalles de los que debería.

-"Lástima."- Murmuró, frotando su frente contra la suya. –"Me has descubierto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. Un capítulo de más de 8 páginas. Me parece que éste es el capítulo más largo de toda esta saga (no que ese sea un reto muy difícil de superar, though). Y bueno... esto... jaja! Pues ahí va. Mi segundo intento. ¿Ya vieron por qué tuve que volver a escribir este capítulo?  
> Honestamente creo que ya estoy mejorando con esto del lemon. Estoy muy lejos de hacerlo bien pero al menos ya estoy entendiendo qué rayos estoy haciendo mal, lo cual es fundamental para que mejore. XD  
> Además, al menos esta vez me animé a revisar el capítulo. No tan bien como suelo hacerlo pero al menos lo leí en voz alta una vez. Jaja! (Gracias al cielo que vivo sola). Espero que no lo hayan odiado.  
> Y... pues como se podrán imaginar, el próximo capítulo será el último. *sniff*   
> Asi que, después de eso, los dejo para que se traumen. Yo estoy bastante traumada ya.


	57. Capítulo 56: Cinematografos (Cine)

-"Este lugar huele raro."

Milo rascó su nariz con el dorso de la mano, tratando de mitigar el penetrante aroma que les venía siguiendo desde que entraron al edificio.

-"Es la mantequilla."

-"La mantequilla no huele así."- Señaló, mirando a su alrededor y sorprendiéndose de ser la única persona tapándose la nariz.

-"Bueno, ellos dicen que es mantequilla y eso es lo que importa. ¿No?"

-"¿Ellos?"- Kanon señaló el mostrador de la dulcería. –"Ah, ya. ¿Son las palomitas? ¿Por qué se ven amarillas?"- El mayor no le respondió. Tan solo torció sus labios en una mueca que Milo no supo cómo interpretar. –"¿Qué?"

-"Deja de actuar tan extraño."

-"¿Extraño?"

-"Como si nunca hubieras salido del Santuario."

-"Por todos los Dioses, ya te pareces Saga. Si tanto te avergüenzo entonces entra a la sala de una vez. Luego te alcanzo."- Sin perder detalle de las imágenes y sonidos del vestíbulo, Milo se unió a la fila del mostrador.

Kanon se quedó atrás por unos instantes, murmurando algo sobre su hermano. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, emitió una fuerte expresión de sorpresa y corrió a lado de Milo.

-"¿Y ahora qué?"

-"¿Qué haces?"

-"No pretenderás que vea una película sin palomitas, ¿o sí? También quiero un refresco. Hace años que no pruebo uno de esos. ¿Tú quieres algo? Hay chocolates."

-"Sí sabes que tienes pagar por todo eso, ¿no?"- El menor respondió mostrándole un viejo billete de quinientas dracmas.

-"Afortunadamente yo no tengo un hermano mayor que me esconda el dinero. O más bien, yo no soy un despilfarrador que siempre tiene que andar pidiendo prestado."

-"Lo que pasa es que ninguno de ustedes sabe disfrutar de la vida. ¿Para qué se hizo el dinero sino para gastarlo?"

-"El problema es que tú no gastas. Tú derrochas."

Kanon, sabiéndose culpable, decidió dar por terminada la discusión.

Fue agradablemente sorprendido cuando llegó el turno de Milo de comprar. Hubiese jurado que el ratoncito se confundiría con el cambio o que pediría las cosas con palabras extrañas y anticuadas. En cambio, actuó con tanta naturalidad que Kanon ideó dos teorías. La primera era que Milo estaba más acostumbrado a salir del Santuario de lo creía. La segunda no era tan optimista. Tal vez él mismo no era tan moderno como pensaba.

¿Qué le aseguraba que no llevaba años y años actuando extraño?

-"¡Kanon!"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"Que si quieres algo…"

-"No."- Respondió por instinto, arrepintiéndose unos segundos después. –"Bueno, si… un chocolate de esos."- Señaló un paquetito rojo y no esperó a que el otro terminara de pagar para abrirlo y comerse la mitad de la barra.

-"Y dices que yo soy el extraño. Tú eres el que me hace pasar vergüenzas."

Hubiese seguido con el reproche pero prefirió mantener su boca ocupada. No estaba seguro de qué era la cosa amarilla que le ponían a las palomitas (estaba seguro de que no era mantequilla) pero fuera lo que fuere sabía bastante bien.

Para cuando entraron a la sala y eligieron sus asientos, Milo ya se había acabado la mitad de la bolsa.

-"Pareces muerto de hambre."- No tuvo reparos en decirlo. Había olvidado que su barra de chocolate ni siquiera alcanzó a entrar a la sala.

-"Esto está bueno."- Se excusó. –"Ya vi por qué te gusta este lugar."

Kanon entrecerró los ojos. Pensó en desmentirle pero Milo parecía tan feliz comiendo que de todos modos no le hubiera escuchado.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que los dulces eran lo de menos. ¿Cómo comparar los bocadillos con la enorme pantalla plateada? El lienzo blanco sobre el cual se contaban tantas historias no debía de ser menospreciado de tal forma.

¿Milo lo entendería?

Suponía que no y hasta cierto punto estaba aliviado. Prefería que el ratoncito siguiera creyendo que era un cinéfilo. Un cinéfilo nada más. Kanon temía que él lo entendiera. Que lo comprendiera.

Las luces de la sala parpadearon y un escalofrío recorrió su nuca. En unos segundos fueron cubiertos por la oscuridad.

El piso pegajoso, el olor a mantequilla, el zumbido de un proyector a sus espaldas. Todo eso era suyo. ¿Cómo compartirlo? Nadie podía disfrutar de aquella experiencia como él. Nadie podía sentirse tan feliz en el anonimato de las butacas, rodeado de gente a la que nunca más volvería a ver.

Aquello era algo que deseaba sólo para sí. Podía hacerle pasar por la experiencia. Podría darle esbozos y pistas pero sólo eso. No se atrevería a explicarle. No perdería el tiempo hablándole sobre cosas que él no querría escuchar.

El avance de un próximo estreno comenzó a rodar.

-"¿No era Pelotón?"- Preguntó el menor.

-"Es sólo un avance. La película empezará después."

-"¿Y para qué pasan el avance?"

-"Para que te dé curiosidad y la vengas a ver."

-"¿Por qué querría ver una película de un mocoso que se hace emperador de China? Qué aburrido."

Kanon exhaló, irritado por no haber escuchado las palabras del narrador.

-"No es aburrido."- Milo arqueó la ceja. –"Lo que pasa es que no te tomas la molestia de prestar atención."

Muy tarde comprendió Kanon el gravísimo error que cometió al elegir aquellas palabras. Los ojos de Milo centellearon por unos segundos y después sonrió de modo condescendiente. Asintió un par de veces y arremetió su puño en contra de las pocas palomitas que le quedaban.

-"Entiendo. Me callaré. Guardaré todas mis preguntas para el intermedio."

Kanon desvió la mirada, abochornado e irritado al mismo tiempo. Debido a su torpeza, a Milo se le había metido una estúpida idea en la cabeza. ¡Casi podía escucharla!

En el fondo, una tenue melodía comenzaba a ascender.

-"Deja de pensarlo."

-"¿Pensar qué?"- Preguntó con la boca llena.

-"Mi cine no es como tu Camus. Camus sí es aburrido."

Milo dejó escapar una carcajada y cuando la mitad de la sala le calló con un siseo, tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano izquierda para poder tranquilizarse.

-"Yo no fui el que lo dijo."

El fuerte sonido de un helicóptero interrumpió cualquier respuesta que a Kanon se le hubiera ocurrido. Confiando en que Milo cumpliría su palabra y no le interrumpiría hasta el intermedio, Kanon decidió olvidarse de todo y se sumergió en la triste historia del pobre jovenzuelo que debería de luchar por su vida en Vietnam.

Al inicio de la historia, Milo no prestó demasiada atención. Durante su entrenamiento en la Cíclada llegó a escuchar varias veces sobre la guerra pero el montón de gente matándose a miles de kilómetros de distancia era la menor de sus preocupaciones. En aquel entonces todavía tenía que concentrarse para no morir él mismo.

Además, le costaba mucho entender precisamente por qué era que se mataban.

-"Son intereses políticos nada más."- Comentó alguna vez su maestro. –"Yo no entiendo de esas cosas."

De ese modo, las guerras le parecieron siempre lejanas; casi irreales. De hecho, le parecía un poco insultante que los que él consideraba civiles se dedicaran a asuntos tan bélicos. Los Guerreros de Atena los defendían contra verdaderas amenazas y ellos se limitaban a matarse los unos a los otros.

Su perspectiva no mejoró conforme avanzó la película.

Puede que algunos hubiesen hallado poesía en el largometraje pero a él le costaba mucho trabajo concentrarse entre tanta explosión y disparos. Además, se la pasaba confundiendo a los personajes. Al único que había identificado era a un gordito y ese tuvo la mala suerte de morirse a los 15 minutos.

Al principio llevó una lista de qué era lo que preguntaría una vez que las luces de la sala se encendieran pero hubo un momento en el que decidió rendirse. No importaba si todas sus preguntas recibían una respuesta. Cuando ni siquiera puedes ubicar al personaje principal, no puedes esperar entender una película.

Con melancolía miró la vacía caja de palomitas entre sus manos. ¿Podría pararse para ir a comprar más? Sería algo grosero pero suponía que Kanon ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Le miró de reojo y sonrió. Parecía un niño frente a una vitrina llena de pasteles. Seguía sin comprender qué diantres era lo que le veía a ese montón de explosiones y sangre pero no le molestaba.

Le reconfortaba saber que Kanon pudiese sentir tanta pasión hacia algo tan… sencillo.

Decidió tener paciencia y aguantar un poco más. No era lo más aburrido que había hecho en su vida y al menos había sacando dos cosas buenas de ello: ver la sonrisa del mayor y haber probado la cosa amarilla de las palomitas.

De haber sabido que el mundo del cine tenía semejante botana, lo hubiera visitado más a menudo. Ya se saboreaba una segunda bolsa aderezada con la cosa amarilla, cuando las luces se encendieron. Le costó mucho disimular su emoción al ponerse de pie y apenas y pudo contener sus pasos para evitar correr hacia el vestíbulo.

Una nueva bolsa de palomitas, un par de estirones y una larga leída a su reloj y estuvo listo para entrar nuevamente a la sala.

-"Esto ya duró mucho…"- Comentó para sí.

-"Creo que dura dos horas. Pero está bien. Ni se sienten."

-"Menos mal que no te traje a ver los Diez Mandamientos."

Kanon calló por unos instantes. Las luces de la sala se apagaron y antes de que la música comenzara a sonar, Milo escuchó un "Esa no la he visto."

* * *

Cuando terminó la película, ya había anochecido. La pareja salió del cine con pasos lentos, uno mucho más entusiasmado que el otro.

-"¿La viste? ¿Viste la cara de O'Neill cuando le dijeron que se quedaría al mando del segundo pelotón? ¡Pobre! Él que ya se hacía en casa..."

Milo no tuvo el corazón de preguntarle quién diantres era O'Neill. Con tal de disimular el silencio, se quedó unos pasos atrás comprando una pequeña bolsa de castañas tostadas de un vendedor callejero.

Era diciembre. Un frío viento recorría las calles de Atenas y el ambiente festivo rodeaba los aparadores. A pesar de la hora, las banquetas se hallaban repletas y tuvieron que esquivar a un par de familias para poder salir de la avenida principal.

-"Deja de comer."- Ordenó el mayor, quitándole de las manos la bolsa con castañas. –"No vas a querer cenar."

-"¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a invitar?"

-"¿Cómo te voy a invitar? No tengo dinero, ¿recuerdas?"

Kanon abrió una de las castañas pero ésta cayó al suelo y rodó hasta una coladera.

-"Torpe."- Murmuró el otro. –"Para todo esto, ¿en qué gastas tu dinero? Lo único que comprabas era comida y ahora te la pasas tragando en mi Templo."

El mayor frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios.

-"Tal vez lo esté guardando para cuando me canse de tu comida."- Se arrepintió de aquella oración inmediatamente. Milo le lanzó una mirada tan intimidante que su corazón dio un brinco. Le regresó la bolsita con castañas, aprovechando el breve instante para rozar su cabeza contra la suya. –"Es broma, es broma."

-"Lo mismo te diré yo cuando meta a Scarlet en una de tus botas."- Sólo quedaban tres castañas en la bolsa y Milo no tuvo reparos en comérselas de una sentada.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que se encontraron en un vecindario lo suficientemente tranquilo como para permitirles correr hasta el Santuario. Una vez ahí saludaron al guardia que vigilaba el acceso sur y continuaron su recorrido con más tranquilidad.

Pronto, una hilera de luces se alzó frente a ellos. Las antorchas de los 12 Templos ya habían sido encendidas.

-"Lo mejor del invierno es que oscurece muy temprano."- Comentó Milo justo después de detenerse. La fría noche y la luna llena le invitaron a contemplar los amplios edificios aunque fuese por unos minutos más. –"Se ven más bellas de noche, ¿no lo crees?"

Kanon no quiso contestar inmediatamente. En su lugar, imitó a Milo y observó las construcciones con atención. Su incapacidad de encontrarle defectos al paisaje le impresionó. Pocas veces reparó en la belleza del Santuario. Después de todo, es difícil ver lo bueno de un lugar que se odia.

Ya no sentía rencor hacia aquellos edificios ni lo que representaban. Aún así, se sentía extraño admirando lo que maldijo por tantos años. Siempre supo que la vida daba muchas vueltas pero apenas entonces reparó que la suya lo había hecho.

-"El primer día que estuve en el Santuario…"- Continuó el menor. –"Creí que sólo eran un montón de piedras apiladas. Había tantas columnas pero tan pocos techos… Si alguien me hubiera dicho que algún día las consideraría hermosas me hubiera reído."

-"¿Alguna vez has comido en el Grande Bretagne?"

Confundido, Milo arqueó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con cualquier cosa?"

-"Su terraza mira hacia la zona turística, ¿no?"

Milo entrecerró los ojos, aún molesto por la súbita interrupción a sus profundas meditaciones.

-"¿Y?"

-"Deberíamos de cenar ahí un día."- Escuchó la risa del otro. –"¿Qué tiene de gracioso? Tiene buena vista. Y dicen que la comida es muy buena."

-"Olvídalo."- Negó con la cabeza. –"¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta comer ahí? Deben de ser al menos veinticinco mil dracmas por persona. Eso es lo que gasto en toda una semana."

-"Estará bien. Tengo algo de dinero."- Los desorbitados ojos de Milo le incomodaron. –"Tenías razón. Desde que como en Escorpio mis ahorros han aumentado considerablemente."- Cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada. Impaciente porque la conversación concluyera y pudieran seguir con su camino.

El menor abrió la boca varias veces pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Después, como si se hubiese topado con las palabras indicadas, sonrió con presunción y asintió varias veces.

-"Me parece una excelente idea. Sería un tonto si rechazara semejante oferta."

Kanon lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo y lo jaló hacia sí.

-"De todos modos lo eres."

Ignorando el comentario, Milo respondió el abrazo.

Permanecieron de aquel modo por varios minutos hasta que una fuerte corriente de aire los despeinó.

-"Ven."- Renuente, Milo se separó, dio un paso hacia adelante y le ofreció la mano. Kanon no tardó en entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. –"Vamos a casa."

Incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa, Kanon asintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... me figuro que muchos de ustedes esperaban algo diferente de este capítulo. Al menos, yo lo hubiera hecho. ¿Y qué esperar? Pues puro besuqueo. Sin embargo, desde un principio no quería que este capie fuese así. Mi propósito era darle una última mirada atenta a Kanon. Por obvias razones *coff* mi enfermiza obsesión con Milo *coff* en este fic en pocos momentos hubo espacios para ver a Kanon siendo sólo él y éste era un buen momento para hacerlo. Kanon tiene sus propios sueños y pasiones y merecía poder demostrarlo aunque fuese hasta el final.  
> Lo cuál me lleva a la selección de la película Pelotón. De las películas que salieron entre 1986 y 1987, probablemente mi favorita sea El Nombre de la Rosa y ciertamente desde un principio pensé en utilizarla para este capítulo. Decidí cambiarlo porque en mi headcanon a Milo le hubiera gustado esa película. Quizá hasta hubiese leído el libro... y ciertamente quería que a él no le importara demasiado. Pelotón me pareció una buena alternativa porque también es una excelente película pero tiene un tema que quizá no habría llamado tanto la atención de este Milongas (aunque mucho tuvo que ver su predisposición).  
> Y... detalle personal. Cuando era pequeña yo sólo iba al cine por las palomitas. No había más. Me chocaba ir al cine pero lo aguantaba por las palomas. Por eso insistí tanto en ellas jeje.  
> Nuevamente se menciona el Grande Bretagne. Como dije antes, este restaurante es caro. Ahorita la cena en la terraza ha de estar como en unos 100 euros por persona. Sin embargo, es un restaurante clásico y se dice que tiene la mejor vista hacia el Partenón. ¿Por qué metí esto acá? Porque se me metió entre ceja y ceja una escena de estos dos cenando allá jeje. Espero poder hacer un sidestory de eso.


	58. Epílogo: Astroto (Estrellas)

-"Ya entendí que las palomitas son el mejor invento de la humanidad. Ahora dime, ¿cómo estuvo la película?"

Reí. Desde la cena no cesaba de repetir que la botana había sido lo mejor de mi visita a la ciudad. A propósito ignoré cualquier otro detalle. Sabía que eso le impacientaría y que lo obligaría a hacer preguntas.

-"Estuvo bien. Supongo."

Después de comer salimos de su Templo y tomamos asiento en las escaleras. La noche era fría pero a él no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a cosas mucho peores. El viento que venía soplando desde el día anterior había acrecentado y tuve que hacer uso de mis habilidades histriónicas para disimular el temblor de mis manos.

-"¿De qué se trató?"

-"No estoy seguro."- Confesé. –"Pero se murieron casi todos. Eso ya la hace una buena historia, ¿no?"

Un agudo silbido salió de la boca de Camus mientras exhalaba.

-"Lo dudo."- Alzó el rostro y me permitió identificar una pizca de curiosidad en sus ojos. –"¿Fue divertido?"

-"Fue diferente."- Arqueé la ceja y desvié mi mirada hacia el cielo, adivinando hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación. –"Deberíamos de ir un día."

-"Suena bien. Es divertido pretender que somos normales. He pensado que tal vez debamos de hacerlo más a menudo."

-"¿Y eso?"- Él no respondió pero supe a lo que se refería. –"Creo que nunca podremos ser normales. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado."

-"Supongo. Además, ¿quién es realmente normal?"- Se preguntó a sí mismo. –"Pero tarde o temprano…"

No terminó su oración y yo no tuve interés de continuarla.

Prefería no pensar en el futuro pero sabía que algún día tendría que hacerlo. Yo no era como mi maestro. Yo no tenía un lugar a dónde ir una vez que no fuese necesitado por la Diosa.

El Santuario era mi hogar y mi rango mi orgullo. No estaba seguro de qué quedaría de mí una vez que me alejara de ellos. Sólo sabía que, una vez que me separara de mi Armadura, necesitaría algo más en lo que creer.

Pero de eso me preocuparía más adelante. Aún había tiempo.

Después de todo, Atena nos ofreció una nueva oportunidad y estaba totalmente dispuesto a aprovecharla. La infinidad de opciones me abrumaban y emocionaban al mismo tiempo. El saber que había vida más allá de las 12 Casas me confortaba.

-"Todo será como tenga que ser."- Concluí, poniéndome de pie y rindiéndome ante el crudo clima. –"Creo que ya me voy. Muchas gracias por la comida."

-"Aún es temprano. Si tienes frío podemos ir adentro."

-"Gracias pero recordé que tengo que escribirle una carta a mi maestro."- Lamenté tener que irme. No era usual que Camus insistiera en su hospitalidad. –"Ya he pospuesto mi descubrimiento por mucho tiempo."

-"¿Descubrimiento?"

-"La verdadera identidad de Kanon. Me pidió que le dijera en cuanto supiera."

Camus entrecerró los ojos sin decir palabra. Le miré expectante y alargué el silencio.

-"Deja adivino."- Sabiendo que no me iría hasta que pudiera explicarle el asunto, decidió seguirme el juego. –"¿Es un desvergonzado?"

-"Al principio creí que era un each uisge pero me equivoqué."- Preguntó algo pero no le presté atención. -"Es grande y fuerte pero no le gusta el hígado así que tenía que ser algo más. Luego me di cuenta: corre por mar y tierra y nada ni nadie puede matarlo. Es Embarr, el caballo de la hermosa Niamh."

Mi amigo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-"Dragón."

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Él era Dragón Marino, no Caballo de Mar."

-"Él no es un dragón. Los dragones son inteligentes."- Hice una breve pausa. –"¿Te quedarás aquí?"

-"Sólo un poco más. Quiero seguir viendo el cielo."

Y es que el viento se había llevado las nubes consigo. En pocas noches de invierno se podían contemplar cielos como aquél.

-"De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos mañana."

-"Mañana."

Di la vuelta, dejando a Camus contemplando las estrellas.

Mientras bajaba los escalones, no pude evitar alegrarme por saber que nuestra historia ya no estaba escrita en ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyy... por supuesto que Camuchis merecía una participación estelar en el epílogo. No podía ser diferente. Niamh la del Cabello Dorado es parte de una leyenda irlandesa. Hablé de ella en los comentarios del capítulo 18, Entuxema (Golpe de Suerte).  
> Ahora, una de las cosas que más pretendí para este cierre fue precisamente que no fuese un cierre. Quería dejar la impresión de continuidad. No porque lo piense continuar per se, sino porque sus vidas lo harán. Al menos en los universos paralelos en los que de hecho existan.  
> Y ahora si. Nuevamente, les pido a todos ustedes que se den un aplauso. Qué barbaridad. ¿Saben cuánto tiempo llevamos con este fic? 4 años. ¿Y sáben cuántos años son contando la precuela? 7. Es curioso... XD este fic fue más corto que 'Milo' pero duró un año más. Jeje, supongo que es porque tardaba mucho más en actualizar éste.  
> Pero, ¿ya vieron? ¡Qué aguante, de veras! Ya sea que hayan leído desde que esto empezó, que lo hayan hecho en sólo una noche, que hayan leído o no la primera parte... ¡ES UN GRAN LOGRO! Y muchísimas gracias por ese logro.  
> De entrada, a los que no les gusta el yaoi por aguantarme mi capricho. Nunca imaginé llegar tan lejos con este tema y mucho menos que durara tanto pero muchos de ustedes me toleraron hasta el fin.  
> Pero creo que las que merecen más mérito son a las que de plano no les gusta esta pareja. Si. Más mérito que a los que no les gusta el yaoi. ¿Por qué? Porque yo sé lo que es amar un pairing y lo difícil que es leer un fic con una pareja diferente. Y es que yo sé que muchas de ustedes prefieren el MiloxCamus pero aún así le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia.  
> Es a estos dos grupos a los que más les doy las gracias porque sé que les hice llorar lágrimas de sangre pero, cual fuertes caballeros, siguieron de pie hasta el final.  
> Pero por supuesto que no me olvido de a los sí les gusta el yaoi. A ustedes por darme ánimos y hacerme sentir que no hice esto TAN mal y por darme cuerda en esta locura del KanonxMilo que no está tan en onda como debería. Les juro que nunca entenderé por qué esta pareja no es tan popular.  
> Otro agradecimiento (esto parece speech de los Oscares) es a los que aguantaron a mis OC's. Creo que no son muchos y no los toqué tan a fondo como pude pero aún así me los soportaron. Sobre todo a mi pequeña Mai, la cual yo sé que era muy castrocita pero también sé que muchos la extrañaron.
> 
> También está mi agradecimiento a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo de dejarme reviews e incluso a los que no. Ya sea porque no tienen cuenta aquí o por flojera o porque de plano no tenían tiempo, para mí es muy importante que hayan leído mi fic. Los reviews siempre son maravillosos pero a fin de cuentas lo importante es que mis historias sigan vivas en sus mentes.
> 
> Finalmente, un eterno agradecimiento a mis protagonistas: Camuchis, Kanon y Milo. En la primera parte no pude adentrarme mucho en el cerebro de los dos primeros pero aquí tuve bastante más libertad así que me divertí muchísimo con ellos. Estaré siempre en deuda con Kurumada sensei por haber creado tan lindos personajes.  
> .  
> Pero güeno... esto ya quedó tan largo como el epílogo así que me retiro no sin antes agradecerles una vez más.  
> Espero que mi trabajo les haya hecho sus tardes (o madrugadas) un poquito más felices y que puedan ver a los Goldies con el mismo orgullo y pasión con los que yo me los imagino.  
> ¡A su salud!  
> *se echa a llorar dramáticamente sobre su cama*


End file.
